


【仙流】记忆之鳞

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/记忆之鳞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 238,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Summary: 预警：狗血失忆梗。分别n年，回忆半原著向。有娃出没（非亲生）1V1双洁。HE。私设如山，有原创角色





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：狗血失忆梗。分别n年，回忆半原著向。有娃出没（非亲生）
> 
> 1V1双洁。HE。私设如山，有原创角色

01

十二月下旬，东京都初雪。雪下得不是很大，城市笼在灰蒙蒙的雾霭中。

仙道回国半个月有余，今天是他到家中公司Oasis上任第一天。

Oasis总部大楼位于繁华的商业区中心，早在一周前，各部门员工私底下都在讨论这位年轻的少东家。

传闻他高中时期被法外之徒绑票，中间发生过意外，坐了六七年轮椅，一直在国外复健疗养，到今年为止，堪堪十年。

有几个小姑娘不知从哪里打探来的消息，说少东家不光长得特别帅，身材也好得要命，最重要的一点，他至今未婚，似乎还是单身状态。

所以仙道一大早带着一身寒气走进总部大厅的时候，遭到了各路人马的强势围观。

“你们好。”仙道仿佛自带追光灯，吸引着众人的目光，他神态自若地打完招呼，径直走进专属电梯，直达顶楼办公室。

越野象征性地敲了敲敞开的门，走进办公室：“你小子风采不减当年呀，来公司不到半小时就成男神了。”

仙道笑了笑，问：“小彦一呢？”

“重感冒，挂着鼻涕有损公司形象，请假在家休息。”越野打量着仙道，“你真的完全好了？”

“要是没有康复，你觉得我爸妈会放心让我管理公司？”仙道顿了一下，“还是没有流川的消息？”

“这个问题我回答过你无数次了。你在美国治疗期间，他们举家搬迁，像是人间蒸发了似的，根本无迹可寻。”越野边说边走到沙发前坐了下来，“都过了快十年了，你还放不下你的前男友？”

“准确来说，流川是我的现任，我们并没有分手，感情也很好。要不是发生那次意外，估计早就注册结婚了。”仙道眸光一黯，看着落地窗外从空中坠下的雪花，时间仿佛一帧一帧缓慢下来。他无数次梦回镰仓少年时，都梦见跟流川在公园破旧的小球场一对一。正值炎夏，湛蓝的天空广阔无边，大朵大朵的白云停驻在波光粼粼的湘南海之上，逆光飞行的海鸥羽毛被炽热的阳光染成金色，嘹亮的蝉鸣响彻云霄。他的球痴小狐狸矮下身张开手防守，漆黑的瞳眸里斗志满满，汗水顺着鬓角从尖削的下巴滴落，呼吸声和篮球撞击地面的声音就在耳畔——这些难道不是昨天发生的事情吗？怎么会一晃十年？

越野没再多说什么，跟仙道相识十余载，太了解他的性格了，看似玩世不恭，可一旦执着起来谁劝都不管用。毕竟湘北那个桀骜的家伙在多年前的练习赛上就夺走了他的心。

这时，特助江崎一郎拿着一叠文件走进办公室，交给仙道：“人力资源部送过来的新入职员工资料。您看一下。”

“嗯。”仙道接过，随手翻了几页，突然停住了，手指竟微微有些发颤，他深吸了一口气，抽出其中一张资料。

“有什么问题吗？”江崎见他的脸色都变了。

“宏明，跟我去一趟七楼企划部。”仙道放下手头上的文件，起身离开桌椅，目光沉沉地快步走出办公室。

江崎在仙道和彦手底下做事多年，一向懂得察言观色，但他对新任上司了解甚微，一时间摸不着头脑。

越野到办公桌前扫了眼那张资料，看到员工姓名一栏，惊愣地瞪大了眼睛，二话不说跟着仙道离开了。

仙道几乎是跑进电梯间的，手心全是热汗，他扯了扯领带：“我应该没看错吧？”

“嗯，确实是流川枫。”越野关上电梯门，按了七楼键。

仙道的心狂跳不止，仿佛有什么潮湿的东西盖住了他的口鼻，令他呼吸不畅。

电梯很快到了企划部。

刚踏进门就听到企划部部长松尾的斥骂声：“你这个混账小子，上班第一天就趴着睡觉！”

企划部其他成员注视着仙道，纷纷露出讶异的表情，窃窃私语老板怎么会这个点来部门巡查工作。

仙道现在脑子里一片空白，看着不远处趴在办公桌上的熟悉身影，耳边嗡嗡作响。

松尾气得要命：“流川枫！赶紧起来！”

“再吵我揍你。”趴着的人含糊不清地回了一句。

仙道鼻尖发酸，这小鬼连说话的腔调都没变。

“喂喂喂，注意形象。你要是当众哭出来，以后别说认识我。”越野赶紧提醒他。

仙道低头揉了揉眼睛，平复了一下心情，迈步上前，挡下松尾砸向流川的文件夹。

松尾一直背对着门口在教训流川，猛地发现砸中的人是新上任的老板，吓得脸都白了。

好像时间静止了似的，企划部全员大气都不敢出，生怕少东家发火，只有流川动都没动一下。

“七楼怎么这么冷？”仙道看向松尾。

“那个、那个中央空调故障了，维修人员要晚点才能过来……”松尾额头冒汗，小心翼翼地回答。

仙道解开衣扣，脱下西装外套，披在了流川的身上。

在场的人看到这一幕，除了越野以外，全都瞠目结舌。

“流川昨晚没休息好，让他睡吧。等他醒了让他来我的办公室。”仙道压低声音说，“工资扣我的，别再吵他了。”

越野无语，公司都是你家开的，谁敢扣你的工资？你偏袒这家伙偏袒得也太明显了，将来如何服众？

仙道压根不在意这些，他看着睡得天昏地暗的流川，口水流了一办公桌，不禁哑然失笑。

还是和高中的时候一样。真好。

 

流川浑然不知发生了什么，睡醒后身上多了件西服。

“流川，老板来过，让你去他的办公室。”松尾态度明显有了转变，“西服是他的。”

“哦。”流川抱着西服去搭电梯，心想，上班睡觉要被开除了？昨晚不应该通宵看球赛的。

刚走进办公室，他就被一个冲过来的年轻男人用力搂在了怀里，甚至还没来得及看清对方长什么样子。

“放开！”流川咬牙，攥紧了拳头。

“我好想你。”仙道不管越野还坐在沙发上，把流川按在门上就吻他了。

这显然出乎了流川的意料，愣了一会儿，在仙道撬开他牙关之前，狠狠地送出一记漂亮的勾拳：“找死吗？”

仙道痛得闷哼一声，捂住小腹蹙眉望着流川：“宝贝儿，打我干嘛？”

“滚远点！”流川抬手擦掉嘴巴上湿漉漉的口水，顺便补了他一脚。

“……你怎么了？”仙道怔怔地站在原地。

“你是谁？”流川羞恼的同时，意外心跳加速了。刚刚的吻似乎触动到了什么，有东西从他脑海里一闪而过，仿佛发亮的碎片，迅速消失在黑暗中。

“你不记得我了？”仙道一脸愕然。

“有话好好说，别动手。”越野连忙跑过来劝架。搞什么？久别重逢怎么打起来了？

“我没见过你。”流川警惕地打量着仙道。

“开什么玩笑？你没见过仙道彰？”越野难以置信。

“仙道彰？”流川的后背抵着门，忽然一阵尖锐的头疼袭来，恍若有汹涌的海潮在脑袋里横冲直撞，他把西服抛还给仙道，头也不回地直奔电梯，一心只想逃离这里。

越野拽回打算追出去的仙道：“等一下。流川看起来不像在撒谎，他可能真的不认识你了。”

“怎么会这样呢？”仙道的心绪空前混乱，比他当初术后醒来时得知将来很难再行走更加无措。

“你别急，反正现在人已经找到了。”越野作为旁观者，很快冷静下来了，“把事情弄清楚再说。”

仙道想起入职资料必须填写紧急联络人的电话，他匆匆回到办公桌前。

流川一共留了两个号码，一个是父亲流川広树，另一个是母亲流川満知子。

以前広树工作特别忙经常不在家，仙道没怎么跟他接触过，所以不假思索地联系了満知子。

“喂，你好，这里是流川満知子，请问您是？”温和的女声从话筒里传了出来。

“伯母，你好。我……”

“小彰？”満知子立刻听出了仙道的声音，“你是小彰！”

“是的，是我。伯母，好久不见。”

将近半分钟的沉默过后，満知子已然哽咽：“……你还活着。谢天谢地。”

“我前阵子才回日本。伯母，有件事我想向你打听一下，不知方便与否。”

“你说。”満知子竭力控制好自己的情绪。

“我见到流川了，他在Oasis刚入职，恰巧是我父亲的公司。可是他为什么不认识我了？”

“说来话长，小枫失去了高中时期的一整段记忆，你暂时不要刺激他，拜托。”満知子用手背擦了擦眼泪，“我现在在东大任教，这会儿要去讲课了。你明天有空吗？我们约个时间面谈。”

“好，明天下午我去东大拜访你。”

仙道等満知子挂了电话，放下手机看向越野。

“伯母怎么说？”

“失忆。”

“失忆？！”越野简直不敢相信，“为什么会失忆？”

“具体情况我还不知道，明天我去跟伯母见个面。”

 

流川回到企划部，喝了一大瓶宝矿力缓解头疼。

松尾笑容略显谄媚地凑过来询问他，新老板叫他去办公室干嘛。

流川没有回答。总不能告诉部长，他被那个大白痴按在门上亲了一顿吧？

真是莫名其妙。

松尾自讨没趣，又不好发作，只能回他的座位。

与此同时，流川的耳畔隐约响起一个遥远的声音，带着几分调侃：你输几个球我就亲你几下。怎么样？

……是谁？

流川只觉得头部的痛楚加剧，太阳穴突突直跳，他剑眉紧蹙，用力地拍拍脑门，从口袋里拿出阿司匹林，吞服了一粒。

窗外的雪越下越大，雪花纷纷扬扬地飘洒下来，对面的建筑不怎么看得清楚了。

捱到下班，流川穿上羽绒服离开公司大楼。

附近已是一片白茫茫，人行道、树木上全是积雪。

流川半天没打到车，有些焦躁的抬手看了又看腕表的时间。

仙道谨记満知子暂时不要刺激流川的叮嘱，在附近来来回回徘徊了好久，最终还是把车停在了他的跟前。

“嗨，这么巧，去哪里啊？我载你一程。”仙道按下副驾驶室的车窗玻璃，尽量用平缓的语气说话。

“不用。”流川防备地往后退了一步。

“下雪天不好打车。”

流川大概真的有急事，踌躇半晌，拉开后车厢的门钻了进去。

“流川先生，”仙道清了清嗓子，“今天在办公室里发生的事我很抱歉，我认错人了。”

“认错人？”流川狐疑地眯了下眼睛。

“嗯。不瞒你说，我有一个失散多年的男朋友。你们同名同姓还长得几乎一模一样。”

白痴，你以为我只有三岁？这么好骗？流川心里冷哼了一声。

“你去哪里？”

“藤花幼稚园。”流川脱了外套。

“哦，好。”仙道从后视镜偷瞄了流川几眼。时间善待了他的小狐狸，并没有留下太多岁月的痕迹，黑发偏长，依然是清冷好看的模样。

仙道把车驶向车道，顺口问道：“接小孩？”

“嗯，我儿子。”

话音刚落，一个急刹车，流川拿着手机在给幼稚园的老师发信息，毫无防备的一头撞在了座椅后背上。

“你的驾照是买的？白痴。”流川揉揉额头。

“再说一遍，你去接谁？”仙道回过头，眼底藏着不易察觉的怒气。

“我儿子。”

“你的入职资料写着未婚，哪来的儿子？”

“没结婚就不能有儿子？”流川迎着仙道的目光。

“你……你跟谁生的？”仙道的心一阵钝痛。

流川正想说与你无关，后面传来持续不断的鸣笛声，催促他们不要挡道。

仙道眼神沉了下去，转身继续开车。

一路无言。

流川实在搞不懂这位新老板究竟什么脾气，该不会真的是个白痴吧？

到了藤花幼稚园前，他道了声谢，拿起羽绒服，拉开车门下了车。

“爸爸！”门口站着一小群等待家长的幼稚园学生，其实一个皮肤最白长得最清秀的小男孩像是一只欢快的雀鸟似的朝流川飞奔过来。

流川弯下身轻松的把他抱了起来。

小家伙搂住着流川的脖子，在他脸上吧唧亲了一口：“爸爸，今晚我想吃麦当娜。奶奶不让我吃。”

“跟你说过很多遍了，是麦当劳。”流川板着脸纠正他。

小家伙知道流川这么说就是同意了，小脸笑嘻嘻的，又亲了流川另一边脸颊：“爸爸，我觉得你是全世界最帅的爸爸。”

仙道坐在车里，看着他们的一举一动，不禁握紧了方向盘，骨节都发白了。我同意让你亲流川了吗？

但一想到这个小鬼是流川的儿子，他心如刀绞。

流川抱着小家伙站在路边。

仙道按了下喇叭：“傻站着干嘛？上车，你不怕孩子冻感冒？”

小家伙好奇地瞧了瞧车里的人，糯声糯气地问：“爸爸，这个叔叔也好帅啊，他是谁呀？”

我是谁？我是你爸的男朋友。仙道在心里答了一句，故意把后车厢的门锁了。

流川打不开，叩了叩窗玻璃。

仙道按下窗玻璃，学流川面无表情：“副驾驶。”

流川只好拉开副驾驶的门，把小家伙抱在怀里系上安全带：“开慢点。谢了。”

小家伙靠着流川的胸膛，眼神亮晶晶的看着仙道，笑着自我介绍：“叔叔你好，我叫流川澈一，今年四岁啦。”

“你好。仙道彰。”

“我肯定见过你的。”小澈笃定地说，“可我想不起来了。”

“是吗？”仙道不讨厌小孩，但此时心情郁闷，根本无法接受流川已为人父的事实。

“等我想起来了我再告诉你。叔叔，我们要去麦当娜……啊，不对不对，是麦当劳吃薯条和汉堡。谢谢你和爸爸一起来接我放学。”小澈似乎挺喜欢仙道的，“我爸爸的车跟你的车长得好像，不过他那辆后面坏了，在修理厂。”

“被追尾了？”

“追尾是什么意思呀？”小澈困惑地眨了眨眼睛，“我觉得应该不是的。爸爸他倒车不小心撞到电线杆……唔……”

流川捂住了他的嘴：“少说一句。”

仙道忍不住笑了：“看来不止我的驾照是买的。”

流川一方面还在置气白天被仙道强吻这件事，另一方面很感谢他开车载自己来幼稚园接小澈，因此既不想搭理他又不好意思给他脸色看，内心有点矛盾，索性偏过脸看着车窗外的落雪沉默不语。

抵达最近的一家麦当劳时，天已经黑透了，夜色中的东京宛若雪国。

“叔叔，你和我们一起吃晚饭吧。”小澈说完抬起头征求流川的意见，“可以吗？爸爸。”

“随便。”

“不用等孩子的妈妈？”仙道装作若无其事地问。

“我妈妈不在。只有爸爸。”小澈抢答。

流川单手抱着小澈，推开车门，夹杂着雪花的冷风迎面吹来。

仙道不知道妈妈不在是什么意思，出差了还是跟流川分开了？他拨了拨头发，跟上流川的脚步。

下周就是圣诞节，麦当劳的玻璃墙上喷绘了圣诞老人、圣诞树等标志性的图案。

外面时不时传来欢快的日文版《Jingle Bell》。

“爸爸，我和叔叔在这里等你，你负责帮我们点餐。”小澈见麦当劳里面有不少人，率先占好了座位。

流川搞不懂他怎么会跟仙道这么投缘，撇了下嘴，一声不响的去排队。

“叔叔。”等流川走远，小澈跪坐在椅子上，神秘兮兮地说，“我想起来了。我在照片上见过你。”

“照片？”

“是的。今年我在我妈妈的小匣子看到一张你的照片，背面写着Akira。后来我找不到那个小匣子了。”小澈双手托着脸。

“你妈妈？”仙道蹙眉，“你知道她叫什么名字吗？”

“当然知道。我妈妈叫流川筱真，她长得可漂亮啦，头发长长的，有酒窝。”

“……你是筱真姐的孩子？那流川枫不应该是你的舅舅吗？”

“哇，你好聪明！这都能猜到！”小澈过分夸张的惊喜表情搞得像是仙道破解了什么世界难题似的，“爷爷奶奶说我可以叫他爸爸的。我没有见过我自己的爸爸。”

“你妈妈呢？”

“不知道呀。爷爷奶奶说妈妈去了一个很远很远的地方。Akira，你知道很远很远的地方是哪里吗？我每次问奶奶的时候，她都会哭。那是一个伤心的地方？”

仙道听完心里咯噔了一下，暗中安慰自己小澈口中这个很远很远的地方并非他下意识就想到的那个地方。或许孩子年纪小，没能表达清楚，筱真只是离家罢了。

流川端着新出的家庭套餐，放在桌上，坐在了小澈旁边。

“爸爸辛苦了！”小澈看到好吃的，立即转移了注意力，他把可乐首先捧给了仙道，认真地说，“可乐很冰，你要少喝一点哦，会感冒的。”

“这个是不辣的。”流川挑了个汉堡递给仙道。

“谢谢。”仙道接过，“嗯？你怎么知道我不爱吃辣的？”

“……”对哦，我是怎么知道的？流川不解地眨了下眼睛，心底倏忽涌起莫名的异样情绪。

“Akira，你跟我爸爸是好朋友吗？”小澈显然没有察觉到什么。

“嗯，是的。”仙道得知眼前这孩子是筱真的儿子，而不是流川移情别恋的证据，心底的郁结顿时一扫而空，笑容也恢复了往常的明朗。

“爸爸好厉害呀，我们来东京不到一个月，他就有好朋友了。”小澈高兴地看着仙道，“我爸爸总是迷迷糊糊的，奶奶说他以前就这样，小时候骑单车都会睡着呢。你们是好朋友的话，你要帮忙照顾我爸爸哦。我让奶奶给你做好吃的草莓蛋糕。”

“可以啊，一言为定。”仙道觉得小澈健谈开朗的性格跟筱真简直一模一样，永远都那么高兴，和流川完全处在两个极端。

“吃东西，别说话。”流川听不下去了。这臭小子今天怎么回事？干嘛不断地在仙道面前揭他的老底？

“噢！”小澈在椅子上坐好，把一小盒蘸酱递给流川，“爸爸，帮我撕开，谢谢你。”

仙道咬着可乐吸管，目光不受控地粘在了流川身上。

他的背后是起了雾的玻璃墙，街景在大雪的笼罩中变得模模糊糊的。

仿若一个安静的梦。

小澈双手捧着汉堡观察着仙道，冷不丁冒出一句话：“Akira，你为什么总是盯着我爸爸？”

流川闻言抬起头，正对上仙道墨蓝色的双眸，灯光映照在眼底，似有星辰。

“呃，你嘴角沾了番茄酱。”仙道回过神找了个理由。

流川不明白心头为何会突然一阵悸动，略显慌乱地拿了张餐巾纸擦了擦嘴角。

小澈自然看不出仙道眼神中蕴藏的思恋，心想，肯定是爸爸长得太帅了，Akira才会一直看一直看。

爸爸真了不起！小家伙顿时洋洋得意，咬了满满一大口汉堡，腮帮子鼓鼓的，像是只可爱的仓鼠。


	2. Chapter 2

02

吃完麦当劳，流川穿上羽绒服，抱起小澈离开座位，仙道拿起大衣紧随其后。

外面冷飕飕的，车道上被驶过的汽车碾融化的积雪已经结起了薄冰，雪花在凛冽的寒风中翻飞。

出了门，流川语气有些生硬地说：“我们去那边路口打车。今天谢谢你了。”

兴许是亲生父母都不在身边的原因，小澈对分别很是敏感，一听要跟仙道再见了，伏在流川的肩头，小脸上写满了失落。

“打什么车啊？这种天气哪还打得到车。我送你们回去。”仙道一边系着大衣扣子一边说。

不等流川开口回绝，小澈眼睛一亮，直起身欢呼：“Akira万岁！”

“我们不能再麻烦他了。”流川轻拍了一下他的屁股以示提醒。

“可是……”面对表情严肃起来的流川，小澈多少还是有点害怕的，声音也变小了，“实在太冷了。万一没有出租车我们就会一直站在大雪里。我不想生病，医院好可怕。”

“走吧，跟我还客气什么？”仙道自然地搂住流川的肩膀，带着他朝停车位方向走去。

“手拿开。”流川抱着小澈，地上全是积雪，怕滑倒摔了小孩所以没敢挣扎，只能口头警告。

仙道显然忘了流川失忆了，稍稍一愣，说了句抱歉放开了他。好在有小澈，又逢大雪天，以及那根流川倒车时撞到的电线杆，否则白天的强吻事件过后，以流川目前的认知，根本不可能搭乘自己的车还一起吃晚饭。

“Akira，等我爸爸的车修好了，你也可以让他送你回家。”小澈爽气的把流川当司机派给了仙道。

“好啊。”

“我为什么要送他？”流川低声嘟哝了一句，但没能逃过小澈的耳朵。

“爸爸，Akira帮助过我们，我们同样要帮助他，这样才是真正的朋友。”小澈皱着眉头认真地教育流川，“奈奈老师说的，我觉得很对。我不希望我的爸爸是一个无情无义的人。”

“……”流川无语，他忽然怀念去年那个不太会说话的小澈，自今年夏天起，在満知子的教导下他的语言能力突飞猛进，俨然成了小话痨。

仙道真想亲小澈一口，不过怕流川揍人，没有付之行动。

到了车前，仙道拉开副驾驶室的门，手挡在车门上防止流川和小澈撞头，让他们先上车，而后绕到另一边，坐进驾驶室，发动引擎，顺便点开导航系统。

流川脱下羽绒服，无意中瞥见仙道在搜索栏里输入的地址，心里顿时警铃大作：“你怎么知道我住在这里？”

“笨蛋，不是你自己填写在入职资料上的吗？”仙道拿过流川的羽绒服，连同自己的大衣一起丢到了后车厢的座椅上。

小澈横坐在流川的腿上，眨了眨眼睛，接了一句：“你不可以骂我爸爸笨蛋，他只是偶尔反应迟钝了一点。”

“你能不能安静半小时？”流川捏了捏他白嫩的脸颊。

仙道看到这个动作，晃了下神。他以前特别喜欢捏流川的脸，一天不捏就手痒，总是把他惹得眼冒火光，但乐此不疲。

现在流川近在咫尺，触手可及，却不能再仗着被他喜欢着而有恃无恐地“欺负”他了。

算了，别着急。大不了重新追他一次。

仙道移开目光，打了转向灯，将车驶出车位，按导航上的路线前往流川家。

大雪满城肆虐，可见度极低，加上路面结冰，仙道开得很慢，将近一个小时才到达目的地。

小澈仔细地听着电台播报的气象预告，已经发布了橙色暴雪预警，他大概知道是什么意思，回过身擦去车窗玻璃上的水雾，观察了一下外面的天气状况。

“怎么了？”流川解开安全带，发现小澈一副忧心忡忡的样子。

“爸爸，我不想Akira死掉。”

“啊？”仙道看向他。

不知道为什么，流川听到仙道死掉，脑袋嗡的疼了一下，心头莫名好像有带刺的重物碾过，非常难受：“别胡说。”

“要下暴雪了，Akira还要开车回去，他肯定会被雪埋住的。就像电影里一样，山上的雪也会砸下来，埋在雪里面的人全都冻死了。”小澈到底是个孩子，情绪变化特别快，像是要哭了似的。

仙道明白小澈是把灾难片误以为现实了，揉了揉他细软的头发。

小澈仰头看着流川：“爸爸，可不可以让Akira在我们家住一晚明天再走。我把我的小房间让给他。”

流川没说话。

仙道没想过今晚在流川家留宿，经小澈这么一说，立即产生了过夜的念头。不过他觉得流川应该不会答应。尽管他们是有名有实的恋人关系。可流川全然忘记了过去的事情，没理由让一个认识不到一天的人住进自己家里。

“爸爸，求求你了。”小澈害怕仙道变成冰块永远消失在雪中，急得快哭了。

仙道心里阵阵发软，轻声安慰他：“小澈，没关系的，我……”

“车库在左边。”流川冷着脸打断了仙道的话，“我去开卷帘门。”说完，他没拿后座的羽绒服，就穿着毛衣抱小澈下了车。

仙道怔了好半天，隐约听到卷帘门上升时咯嗞咯嗞的声响才惊悦地回过神来。

这么说，流川同意了？！

仙道怕流川反悔，一刻也没再耽搁，赶紧一转方向盘，把车倒进了车库里。

回到家中，小澈换上他的小拖鞋，哒哒哒跑到客厅打开茶几上的平板电脑，以最快的速度找到他看到的雪灾电影，向两位大人证明他没有撒谎。

“Akira，我救了你。”小澈心有余悸地说。

“是的，谢谢。”

流川打开中央空调，拿走了小澈手里的平板电脑：“城市里不会雪崩。”

“为什么？”

“没有山。”

“有的呀，奶奶说等春天樱花开了，带我去富士山踏青。”小澈爬上沙发，挨着仙道坐好，义正言辞地说，“而且街上有那么多高楼大厦，房顶上的雪会掉下来。反正暴雪天很危险。Akira，对不对？”

“嗯，对。”仙道能跟流川共处一室是小澈的功劳，所以他说什么就是什么。

流川看着俩人仿佛成了盟友，觉得一时心软让仙道来家里是错误的决定，但请都请进来了，总不能再赶他出去。况且小澈说得不无道理，暴雪夜开车确实很不安全。

默默叹了口气，只能认了。

“过来，去洗澡。”他没再继续刚才的话题。

“噢。”小澈跳下沙发，开开心心地跑向流川，“爸爸，我想跟你一起洗澡。”

“嗯。”流川看向仙道，“冰箱里有喝的。自己拿。”

仙道拿过抱枕搂在了怀里，偏过脸目送一大一小手拉手上楼了，内心竟有点羡慕小澈。他也想跟流川一起洗澡，但不能像小澈一样说出口。要是追溯到他们的热恋期，别说一起洗澡了，在浴室里什么没干过？想到这里，流川在他身下喘息、眼里水雾重重的画面清晰地浮现在了脑海里……

停！仙道赶紧中断回忆，起身去冰箱里拿了瓶苏打水，冰水入喉，把顷刻间汹涌而来的情潮勉强压了下去。

仙道在国外的十年，以各种理由接近他的男男女女不在少数，有的甚至直白的表示只做床伴各取所需也行。但他们不知道仙道的需求是什么。感情从来都不是他精神世界的全部，那个骑着单车从波光粼粼的湘南海畔迎风呼啸而来的黑发少年才是。如果没有他，宁愿独自生活。

流川一家人当年像是一夜之间在人间蒸发，流川夫妇双双离职，流川和筱真办理了退学手续。仙道那时候腿部以下没有知觉，疗养院里还有父母派来盯梢他的人，无法离开加州，所以委托老友越野帮忙追查流川的下落，然而动用了一切可动用的关系，也找不到他们的行踪。

没想到隔了十年，流川又突然回来了，不过却没了少年时期的记忆。

他把仙道忘在了镰仓。

 

“仙道。”流川在楼上喊了一声。

“啊？”

“上楼拿你的睡衣，我在给小澈洗澡，走不开。”

“来了。”仙道深吸一口气，放下苏打水，去了二楼。

浴室里热气氤氲，小澈在浴缸里玩水，水面上漂浮着几只可爱的黄色小鸭子。

“看着他。”流川甩了甩手上的水。

“嗯。”仙道侧过身，让流川走出浴室。然后上前坐在了浴缸旁的折叠椅上。

小澈玩得正高兴，笑嘻嘻地对仙道说：“你要不要跟我和爸爸一起洗澡？我可以借给你一只小鸭子。”

一个好字险些脱口而出，仙道硬生生咽了回去：“浴缸不够大，装不下三个人。下次有时间我们去泡温泉，带上你所有的小鸭子。”

“好啊！以前我们住的小岛上也有温泉。”

“小岛？”

“嗯，四周都是海。”小澈往浴室门口张望了一眼，凑近仙道，低声说，“岛上有好几个带着枪的叔叔阿姨跟我们住在一起。不过奶奶说他们是好人。可我还是有点害怕。因为我看到过他们把一群脸上脖子上画满骷髅的叔叔打倒在地上。”

仙道眉头皱了一下，仔细琢磨小澈的这番话。小澈这孩子天真可爱，看起来不像在恶劣的环境中成长，应该不可能被囚禁在海岛上，而脸上脖子上画满骷髅肯定指的是纹身。纹身不奇怪，但一群人都纹满了骷髅，八成是哪个党派的成员。

由此，仙道初步推断那几个带枪的人是在保护流川一家，不禁联想到当年的绑票事件。

传闻确实属实，仙道被法外之徒绑票过，但不是他一个人，还有流川。而且对方并不是冲着他来的。

流川広树曾是最高法庭的审判长，国内大案的最终裁决结果由他宣判。十年前，穷凶极恶的犯罪团伙八岐大蛇的五名首脑在越南边境落网，由国际刑警将他们遣送到东京接受审判。另外三名头目密谋在开庭前绑走流川和筱真作为人质，假如広树给五人下死刑裁决书，那么就以对付警方卧底的方式用酷刑虐杀他的一双儿女。八岐大蛇行动当天，筱真和同学在国外逃过一劫，而在小球场和仙道一对一的流川就没那么幸运了。连仙道也一同落进了他们的手里。

“Akira，你是不是吓到了？为什么不说话了？”小澈拿着小鸭子，担心地看着仙道。

“没有，抱歉啊，我突然想到一些事情，走神了。”仙道伸手把小澈湿漉漉的头发往后捋了一把。

流川捧着一套深蓝色的睡衣站在浴室门口：“内裤是新的，洗过一次。但睡衣是我的，没有新的了，介不介意？”

“当然不介意啊。”内裤是你的都没关系。仙道站起身笑着回答。

“我家只有一个浴室，等我们洗好你再来。”流川把换洗衣物给了仙道，回到浴缸旁，继续给小澈洗澡。

“那我去客厅了。”仙道盯着流川白皙的脖子，眸色不由得暗了暗。

浴室这种地方太暧昧，即便有个小电灯泡在还是不宜久留。他抱着睡衣匆匆下楼。

睡衣上有流川的气味，像是沾了露水的薄荷，很淡很香，清冽且干净。

仙道有种强烈的预感，今晚穿这套睡衣睡觉，百分之一万会失眠，真是伤脑筋。

他在客厅里等了好久，有点坐不住了，于是再次上楼，看看流川和小澈洗完了没。

浴室门开着，小澈穿着法兰绒的白色小兔子睡衣，踩着矮凳站在洗手台旁边。

“你爸爸呢？”仙道走进浴室，里面充斥着儿童沐浴露清甜的奶香。

“他在书房里和奶奶打电话。”小澈卖力地搓洗袜子，“你想洗澡了？我马上就洗好啦。”

仙道卷起袖子：“我帮你吧。”

“唔，不用啦。爸爸说，自己能做的事情要自己做，他是对的。”

你爸爸念高中的时候每次都让我顺带把他的袜子一起洗了，那会儿他可没说过什么自己能做的事情要自己做这种话。仙道忍不住笑了笑。他只比流川大了一岁而已，却生出一种自家小孩终于长大了的感慨。

小澈洗好袜子，放进旁边姜黄色的小塑料盆里，跳下矮凳：“爸爸！我洗好袜子啦！”

“稍等，我在打电话。”流川回了一句。

小澈捧着小塑料盆，仰头看着仙道：“Akira，你可以帮我把袜子晾到玻璃房那里吗？我太矮，够不着。”

“可以啊，走吧，你带路。”

小澈说的玻璃房其实是公寓的阳光房。同样是钢化玻璃材质的房顶上盖满了雪。

仙道刚晾好小袜子，打完电话的流川过来了。他的睡衣跟小澈同款，颜色是浅灰色的。

“……”仙道抿了下嘴角，定定地看着黑头发的大兔子。冷静！

蹲在地上的小兔子蹦了起来：“爸爸，Akira又帮了我一个大忙。我太感谢他了！”

“回屋再说，别着凉。”流川说完转身要走。

仙道不可避免地看到了他身后球状的兔子尾巴。

理智之弦铿然崩断。身体先大脑一步，一把揪住了这团尾巴。

流川的身体僵了一下，扭头看着仙道。

这个眼神仙道见过。在跟湘北的第一次练习赛上，流川就是这么杀气腾腾地注视他的。老实说，挺骇人的。

流川的拳头攥了起来，手背上青筋暴起。

糟糕，又要挨揍。一滴冷汗从仙道的鬓角滑落。他强装镇定地问：“这、这是什么？”

“爸爸的尾巴呀！”仙道的问题戳中了小澈的笑点，逗得他咯咯直笑，回过身扭了扭屁股，“我也有！小兔子的尾巴短又短！”

仙道一时忘了松手，还抓着尾巴不放。

流川的目光转到了笑逐颜开的小澈身上，心里默念三遍不能在孩子面前使用暴力，然后不情不愿地松开拳头，咬牙重重拍开仙道的手，抱起小澈就走。

幸好幸好，有一张小保命符。仙道竟生出一种虎口脱险的劫后余生感。他搞不懂现在怎么会这么怕流川动粗。可能以前俩人亲密，知道他不舍得下重手。现在不一样了，这小子打架太厉害了，白天被击中的腹部还隐隐作痛呢。

流川抱着小澈越走越快，就不应该依着小澈穿什么亲子装，居然当着孩子的面被大白痴揪了尾巴，尊严何在？等会儿就把这团该死的尾巴给拆了！他愤然踢开小房间的门。

“爸爸，下次进门不可以用踢的哦，你会把我房间的门踢坏的。”小澈离开流川的怀抱，爬上他的小床，钻进了被窝里。

“知道了。”流川把装有牛奶的奶瓶递给他，“喝完睡觉。”

“我想听小兔子和小刺猬的故事。”小澈抱着奶瓶忽然自顾自地笑了起来，“爸爸，爸爸，我觉得Akira像只小刺猬。”

听到什么小兔子小刺猬流川又想到刚刚阳光房里耻辱的一幕，在心里揍了仙道一顿，拿起一本儿童故事书靠坐在床边，翻开目录，他扫到有一篇叫《倒霉小刺猬倒霉的一天》，很好，今晚小澈的睡前故事就是它了。


	3. Chapter 3

03

仙道洗完澡从浴室里出来，见小澈的卧室门虚掩着，有光从门缝里透出来，估计流川和孩子还没睡，走上前轻轻叩了叩门。

“进来吧。”小澈含着奶瓶，口齿不清地应了一句。

仙道推开门，只见流川一动不动地蜷缩着身子躺在小床上，看样子这家伙哄小澈睡觉没有成功反而把自己给哄睡着了。

“你爸爸每天都这么早睡的吗？”仙道压低声音询问。

“不是呀。”小澈盘腿坐在床上，腿上放着一本摊开的故事书，“爸爸不乖，昨晚通宵看篮球比赛。所以才特别困。”

难怪上班时间睡觉。仙道轻笑。

小澈一口气喝完奶瓶里剩下的牛奶，小声地说：“Akira，我知道你已经帮了我和爸爸很多忙了，但你可以再帮我一个忙吗？”

“可以，你说。”

“把我爸爸抱回他的卧室，好吗？我的床太小了，我爸爸这么高，睡着不舒服的。”小澈一脸天真无邪，“你抱得动吗？”

仙道恍惚间以为看到了小天使。

“Akira？”小澈歪着脑袋，疑惑地看着愣在原地的仙道。

“啊，差、差不多吧。”仙道莫名有些紧张，吞咽了一下，走到床边，弯下身一手穿过流川的膝弯，一手穿过他的后背，稍一使劲将他打横抱了起来。

“哇，你力气好大啊！”小澈合上故事书，爬下床，穿好他的小拖鞋，崇拜地仰视着仙道，“我带你去我爸爸的房间。”

仙道跟着小澈往外走，隐约嗅到了流川身上淡淡的奶香，就是浴室里儿童沐浴露的气味，差点忍不住在他脖子上咬一口，尝尝他是不是甜的。

小澈跑到主卧前，踮起脚拧开门把手，把门推开，顺势后背贴着门给仙道让路。

房间里只亮了一盏昏暗的落地灯，窗帘拉了一半，玻璃窗外，大雪在夜色中纷飞。

“轻一点哦，不要吵醒我爸爸，他会打你的。”小澈提醒道。

“嗯。”仙道走到床边，单膝跪在床上，小心地放下流川。

他太多年没有像这样把睡着的流川抱回床上了，不可抑制地回想起他们在镰仓的高中岁月，心底涌起一重又一重的悸动。

对流川这种近乎痴迷的执恋因何而生就连仙道自己都无从得知。

流川沾到床没一会儿，翻了个身背对着仙道。

仙道看到那团毛茸茸的兔子尾巴就手痒，忍不住揉捏了一把，顺手拍拍流川的屁股，然后直起身，替他盖好被子。

流川往被子里缩了进去，没动静了。

仙道留恋地多看了几眼他露在被子外面鸦黑色的头发，放轻脚步走出卧室。

小澈关上了门，牵住仙道的小手指晃了一晃，仰起脑袋郑重地说：“以后我爸爸睡着的时候，你不可以摸他屁股哦。”

“我、我哪有摸他屁股？”仙道心虚。

“摸啦！”小澈意识到太大声了，压低了嗓音，“我看到了。”

“……”说没摸就没摸！仙道实在不好意思跟一个四岁的小鬼头争辩有没有摸他爸爸的屁股这种问题，在心里回了一句。

“我知道啦！”小澈眼睛忽地一亮，“你是不是喜欢小兔兔睡衣？因为你不光摸我爸爸屁股，还揪了他的尾巴，刚才在玻璃房你也揪了一次。如果你喜欢的话，我让爸爸买一件给你，好吗？”

“……好。”仙道只想赶快跳过这个话题。

小澈就这么牵着仙道蹦蹦跳跳地回小房间了，连衣帽上挂着的兔子耳朵一颠一颠的。

“你是不是要睡觉了？”仙道把小澈抱到床上。

“对呀。明天还要去幼稚园上学。你可以给我讲一个故事吗？”

“你想听什么故事？”

“妈妈的。我想听我妈妈的故事。”小澈乖乖地坐在床上，“妈妈有你的照片。你们是朋友吧？”

“她是我高中的学姐。”仙道靠坐在床边，“就是比我高一个年级的意思。”

“我妈妈好不好啊？”

“嗯。你妈妈长得特别漂亮，而且成绩很好。我和你妈妈，以及另外一位学姐，我们三个经常轮流给你爸爸补习。”

“补习是什么意思？”

“就是……我们督促你爸爸写作业。”

“原来我爸爸不喜欢写作业。这样是不对的。”

“嗯，这一点你不能向他学习。”

“这么说，你很久很久很久以前就认识我爸爸了？”

“对啊。”

“你没有骗我吧？”

“不信？”仙道看向小澈，“你坐着别动，等我一下。我可以证明。”

“噢。”

仙道匆匆下楼，拿起他放在沙发上的大衣，跑回小澈的房间，从大衣内侧口袋里摸出钱包，重新靠坐到床上。

“你看，这是我跟你爸爸的合影。”仙道展开钱包。

小澈趴在仙道的肩头，凑过去一看：“真的是爸爸耶。这是你们几岁的时候呀？”

“我十七岁，他十六岁。”

流川向来不喜欢拍照。这张唯一的合影仙道藏了很多年，随身携带。

在他每一次高强度复健完，身心俱疲觉得坚持不下去了，就会看一看他的小狐狸。这张小小的旧照片成了他在异国他乡最坚不可摧的精神支柱，撑着他在被下了判决书将来行动自如的可能性几乎为零的情况下，还是一点一点慢慢恢复了。几位主治大夫称之为奇迹。尽管耗了将近十年的光阴。

“我爸爸以前真帅啊。现在也很帅。”小澈似乎因此对仙道彻底卸下了心防，“不过我奶奶跟我说，爸爸不记得以前的事情了，让我不要问，否则他会头疼。我不知道发生了什么，但我不想我爸爸难受。他对我可好啦。”

“我知道。所以这张照片，还有我们今晚说过的话，暂时当做秘密，你觉得呢？”

“也包括你摸我爸爸的屁股吗？”

“……”仙道叹了口气，担心小澈明天告状，无奈地说，“嗯，包括。”可我真的没摸啊！

“我会保守秘密的。”小澈笑嘻嘻的躺倒在枕头上，他毕竟只有四岁，想到哪里就说到哪里，“奈奈老师每天都夸我很乖哦。我会一直这么乖。这样等到妈妈回来了，肯定喜欢我。电视里说，喜欢了一个人，就不舍得离开了。对吗？”

“对啊。”仙道揉了揉小澈细软的头发。

“你也要乖一点哦。我爸爸喜欢乖小孩。”小澈跟个小大人似的教育仙道。

“……”你知道流川枫曾经是湘北高中出了名的问题儿童这件事吗？

这时，放在大衣口袋里的手机响了。

仙道拿出来一看，是母亲莉香发来的视频通话邀请，他坐起来点下了确定。

“小彰，东京大暴雪，附近已经发生了好几起交通事故……”莉香看到仙道身后那面天蓝色的墙上画了像是云朵的图案，皱了皱眉，“你在别人家里？”

“嗯，在流川家。我今晚不回来了，住在这边。”

“流川……”莉香面露迟疑之色，“是小枫？”

“对。”

小澈听到流川又听到小枫，当然清楚手机那头的人说的是自己的爸爸，小耳朵竖了起来。

“你们……”

“妈。”仙道打断了她，“等我回家再说。这会儿不方便，旁边有孩子。”

“孩子？谁的孩子？”莉香仿佛受到了惊吓，“小枫跟别人结婚了？！”

“筱真姐的儿子。”仙道把手机前置摄像头转向小澈。

小澈对着屏幕里的莉香眨了眨眼睛，心想她是Akira的妈妈我应该叫她什么呢？考虑了片刻理清了关系，甜甜地说了一声：“奶奶好。”

莉香早就不指望仙道能“回归正途”结婚生子了，连代孕他都坚决反对，现在听到小孩软软糯糯的喊自己奶奶，心都化了，脸上堆满了笑容：“乖啦。你叫什么名字呀？”

“我叫流川澈一。四岁。”小澈干脆靠在了仙道身上，“奶奶，Akira今天帮了我好多忙哦。他和我爸爸一起来接我放学、载我们去吃麦当劳、帮我晒了袜子、还把我爸爸抱回了房间。”

莉香隔着屏幕瞪了一眼在旁边笑着的仙道：“你收敛一点，不要带坏小孩……等等，不是筱真丫头的儿子吗？怎么叫小枫爸爸？”

“奶奶，爸爸也就是我的舅舅。”小澈抢答。

“哦，这样啊。”莉香寻思，难道筱真把儿子过继给了小枫？

“妈，有空再聊。小澈明天还要上学，已经九点多了，他该睡觉了。”

“……”莉香心想又不是你儿子，摆出这副家长的架势给谁看呐？不过转念一想，这么多年了，仙道都没变心，现在人找着了，将来肯定要跟流川在一起的。小澈既然叫流川爸爸，不就等于是仙道的儿子？提前练习如何为人父也没错。

“奶奶晚安。”小澈俯身在手机屏幕前吧唧亲了一口。

“晚安！”莉香简直不敢相信她印象中沉默寡言从来不笑的流川居然教出了一个这么窝心乖巧的小可爱，越看越喜欢，“下次和你爸爸一起来奶奶家吃饭，好不好？奶奶带你去游乐园玩。”

“真的吗？谢谢奶奶！”

通话结束后，仙道将手机放回大衣口袋里。

“要是我能见到我妈妈就好了。”小澈突然觉得有一丢丢难过，“我特别想她。”

“她也一定在想着你。”仙道关了明亮的顶灯，掀开被子让小澈躺进去，“睡觉吧。”

小澈偏过脸望着仙道：“奶奶说，我们以后不会回那个小岛了，要一直住在东京。我在幼稚园里还没有交到朋友。我可以先把你当成我的朋友吗？”

“没问题。”

“你也要对我爸爸好哦，不能吵架，不能打架。”

“好。”仙道隔着被子有节奏地轻轻拍打，哄他入睡。

小孩子说困就困了，打了个哈欠闭上眼睛，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕嘟哝了几句立马睡着了。

仙道替他掖好被角，将台灯也关了，摸黑出了小房间，去流川的卧室看了一眼。

流川整个人裹在被子里，睡得挺安稳的。

仙道门口静伫片刻，很想躺在流川身边睡一晚，不过这么做无疑是一种冒犯，到底还是忍住了，带上门去了客房。

现在刚过九点半，对于仙道来说，时间尚早，一点睡意也没有。他仰躺在床上，屈起一条腿，双手十指交叉放在腹部，听着窗外呼呼作响的风声，满脑子都是流川。

这么多年悬挂在高空焦灼的心，终于在今晚寂静的雪夜里，落到了原来安稳的位置。

仙道在黑暗中长长地呼了一口气。

幸好。幸好我的宝贝儿找回来了。

 

大雪持续下到凌晨一点才渐渐变小，东京都被覆盖在白皑皑的积雪之中。

流川后半夜做了一个梦。

梦见一片阴森的针槐林，他站在宽阔的林中河畔。黯淡的月光照在河面上，折射出冰冷的光亮。

大河的对面站着一个高大的年轻人，隐没在夜色中，雾气遮住了他的脸。

年轻人用熟悉的声音轻轻呼喊了流川的名字。

你是谁？流川张开嘴，但发不出声音，仿佛遭到了空气墙的阻隔。他迫切地想要涉水而过，到河的那一头拨开雾气看清年轻人的长相，却被生根于地底深处的藤蔓紧紧缠住了脚踝，一步都迈不开。他远远地看到年轻人左手的无名指上有一圈微弱的白光，很像戒指的形状。

一大群黑色的怪鸟飞快地掠过林中河，翅膀上带起的并不是河水，而是暗红色的血。

流川只觉得仿佛有把看不见的利刃切进了胸膛，挖走了他心尖上一块重要的血肉，却感知不到任何痛楚。

不知道从哪个方向涌来大团大团的夜雾，裹住了对岸的年轻人，他挺拔的身形慢慢变成了混沌的影子。

喂，不要把他带走。

流川的心猛地一沉，在无声的挣扎中惊醒过来，他抬手擦了下眼睛，指上有道水痕。

这是第几次在梦里哭了？

流川用力揉揉眼睛，心里泛起一种难以言表的苦涩感。为什么总是会梦到同一个面容模糊的人，在各种不一样的场景里目睹对方一次又一次消失？他怔怔地看着窗外漆黑的天空，缓了一会儿摆脱了噩梦带来的负面情绪，吸了吸鼻子起身喝了几口冰水，完全冷静下来后，躺回床上，重新用被子盖住了脑袋。


	4. Chapter 4

04

翌日，仙道艰难地睁开眼睛，昨晚他果然失眠了，即使后来脱了流川的睡衣裸着上身还是无法摆脱令他躁动的气味。到了凌晨两三点，好不容易有了点睡意，迷迷糊糊间又做了场春梦，在梦里，仙道跟个恶霸似的，粗暴地剥掉了流川的兔子睡衣，用身体压着他把他干到泪眼朦胧，咬着自己的肩膀呜咽。

好好一只狐狸，披着兔子皮嚣张的跑来跑去，逮到了不狠狠欺负他，可能吗？

这一大清早的，从激烈的梦中醒来，流川低沉的喘息声仿佛还在耳边，仙道自然是不好受的，抱着枕头等到生理反应逐渐消退，才长出一口气翻身下床，换回自己的衣服。

走出客房，二楼静悄悄的，主卧、小房间里都没人，流川和小澈这么早就起来了？他拨了下头发，去浴室洗漱，洗手台上放着一个浅蓝色的水杯，里面斜插着一支牙刷，水杯外面还贴了张便利贴。

仙道扯下来一看，写着：你的牙刷。

他认出是流川的字迹，而右下角署名处那个歪歪扭扭幼稚的笑脸肯定是小澈画的。

有种前所未有的幸福感涌了上来。

寥寥几个字，一个表情，仙道反反复复看了好几遍，笑了一下，把便利贴顺手塞进了衬衣左侧的口袋中留作纪念。

洗漱完，仙道找不到发胶，想来流川也不会买，对着镜子稍微整理了一下发型，回客房穿上正装，拎着大衣下楼。

流川和小澈正在玄关处换鞋，一大一小穿了款式一样的深蓝色羽绒服、浅蓝色牛仔裤。

“Akira！早上好！”小澈蹭掉小靴子，元气满满的跟仙道打招呼，他的小脸红扑扑的，鼻尖上还有汗。

“早。”流川脱下羽绒服，顺便把小澈的也脱了，他们连里面的黑色毛衣都是同款的。

“你们去哪里了？”仙道挑了下眉，心想往后得买三件，他也要穿一样的。

“我和爸爸还有邻居家的雨森爷爷在门口扫雪。”过了一晚，小澈好像把仙道当成了一家人，迈着小短腿跑到他跟前，抱着他的腿撒娇，“我好累哦，要Akira抱抱。”

“小澈，你这样很没礼貌。”流川走了过来。

“如果Akira不喜欢我，我还缠着他才是没礼貌。可Akira喜欢我呀，对吗？对吗？”小澈原地小幅度地蹦跳了几下，目光闪闪地仰视着仙道。

“对。”仙道笑着把他抱了起来，“你也扫雪了吗？”

“嗯！雨森爷爷给了我一把小铲子。”

“为什么不叫我？”

“爸爸说，让你多睡一会儿，不许我吵你。”

“我没说。”流川冷冷地接了一句。

“你说啦！”小澈搂着仙道的脖子扭头据理力争。

“没有。”流川其实今早去过客房，一开门看见仙道露在被子外面的手臂和劲瘦的腰，不知道为什么就一阵心动，甚至有种冲动想爬上床抱着他。这个念头实在太吓人了，流川赶紧带上门就跑。

“哼！”小澈撇了下嘴。

“你和小孩子争什么呀？”仙道露出无奈的笑容，眼底藏着几分宠溺。

“关你……”流川瞬间想到孩子在场，及时把屁事二字生生截断，“关你什么事。”

这么一改口，顿时气势全无，起不到任何威慑作用。仙道的笑容反而加深了。

“Akira，你饿不饿？爸爸做了三明治，他给你留了两块。”

仙道看着流川，目光意味不明：“嗯？你还会做三明治？”

流川没理他，去厨房里倒了杯热咖啡出来，放在餐桌上。

“谢了。”仙道抱着小澈，走到餐桌旁，拉开椅子入座。

“爸爸做的三明治可好吃啦！”小澈极力推荐，“你快吃吃看！”

“行了。你不要妨碍仙道吃东西。”流川将小澈抱离仙道，放进旁边的儿童椅，给了他一瓶牛奶。

“啊，我想起来了。爸爸，早上你不是问我，你是怎么回自己房间的吗？我当时没睡醒，说不清楚。”

仙道刚咬了一口三明治，听到这句话背后直冒冷汗。

“是Akira抱你过去的。”小澈接着说，“他好厉害！一下子就把你抱起来了。”

喂，这种时候不要盲目吹捧我了，你爸爸会揍我的！仙道不敢发出声音，拿着三明治，心里特别慌。要是流川知道自己在梦里把他弄得体力透支，这一顿恐怕是最后的早餐了。

不过，流川没有表态，他的脸似乎局促地红了一下，居高临下看着小澈，清了清嗓子镇定地说：“不要再说话了。赶紧把牛奶喝了。”

“噢！”小澈总是一副笑嘻嘻的高兴模样，捧起奶瓶喝了起来。

仙道偷偷看向流川，被无情地瞪了一眼，连忙别过脸若无其事地继续吃三明治。

失忆男友太凶怎么办？感觉随时要面临家暴的威胁。在线等，挺急的。

小澈还小，压根没有觉察到流川的尴尬和仙道的心虚：“Akira，我爸爸做的三明治是不是特别特别好吃？”

“嗯，是的，比店里买的更好吃。”仙道喝了口咖啡压压惊。

“那你吃多一点哦，这样才会有力气。以后爸爸不小心睡着了，你还能把他抱回房间。”小澈的言语间充满了对仙道的崇拜，心里怎么想就怎么说。

“……”流川抿了下嘴。流川澈一，你以为我是物件吗？由着他抱过来抱过去？再有下次试试。

仙道感觉流川正盯着他，有如芒刺在身。好孩子，求求你少说一句吧。

小澈咕嘟咕嘟喝完牛奶，擦擦嘴，总算转移了话题：“爸爸，今天你送我去幼稚园吗？”

“校车马上就来了。”

“我不想坐校车，每次都好难受，晕乎乎的，想吐。”

“你知道的，我们的车还没修好。”

小澈把视线转向仙道，可又觉得总是麻烦Akira不太好，怕他讨厌自己，就这么眼巴巴地看着他。

“我不是有车吗？我们反正要一起去公司的，顺路把小澈载到幼稚园门口不就行了？”

“我没说过要跟你一起去上班。”

小澈眼珠子骨碌一转：“那我坐Akira的车，爸爸你自己打车，好不好？”

“不好。”

“这样也不好，那样也不好，爸爸你到底想怎么样嘛。”小澈有点儿急了，爬起来站在儿童椅上，尽管还是没有流川高，但总归多了几分气势，“我要打电话给奶奶！告诉她你通宵看球赛，不好好吃饭，前天、前天还让我帮你洗袜子！”

仙道一个没忍住笑出了声。

当着外人的面被小澈揭了短，流川的面子挂不住了，暗中踹了仙道一脚，用眼神警告他不准笑。

“你还踢Akira！”小澈提高了声音，“你必须向他说对不起，要不然我就有样学样，在幼稚园也踢其他小朋友。奈奈老师如果批评我，我就说是爸爸教的。”

“我不要道歉。”流川冷着脸回答。

“爸爸，你这样是不对的，你会失去Akira的。”

流川的手指微微一颤，不知怎的就想起这些年梦到的怪异场景和那个在迷雾中消失的年轻男人，心口猛地一紧，仿佛心脏供血不足，他偏过脸，看着仙道，眼里倏忽闪过一丝惊惶。

仙道一怔，下意识地开了口：“啊，不会，你不会失去我的。”

流川自觉失态，避开了仙道的目光，心里很是纳闷，跟仙道不过昨天刚认识，为什么害怕失去他？

“Akira，你原谅我爸爸了吗？”小澈非常认真地问。

“嗯。我本来就没有生气呀。你爸爸肯和我闹着玩我高兴都来不及。”

流川收拾好情绪，抬手看了看腕表上的时间，按理说这个点校车已经在外面鸣笛了，怎么还没来？他拿起手机，有一条未读信息，是奈奈老师发来的，通知家长由于天气原因，今天校车将无法接孩子去幼稚园。

小澈听到这个消息，高兴坏了，要是有尾巴，估计就摇起来了。

流川实在拿小澈没辙，骂又不舍得吵又吵不过，不得不妥协。

等仙道吃完早餐，流川抱着小澈再次上了他的车。

这会儿太阳已经出来了，明晃晃的阳光照在积雪上，泛起一点一点耀眼的亮光，像是蝴蝶翅膀上的金粉散落在雪地里。

小澈乖乖的靠坐在流川怀里，嘴里有一句没一句地哼着在幼稚园新学的儿歌。

流川保持一贯以来的沉默，静静地看着窗外的雪景。到了藤花幼稚园前，他打开车门牵着小澈下了车。

奈奈老师穿了件鹅黄色的长款羽绒服，戴着一顶小熊帽子站在幼稚园门口等待小班的孩子。

流川把小澈交到她的手里。

“爸爸再见。”小澈说完，又冲着不远处坐在车里的仙道用力挥挥手，大声喊道，“Akira，我会想你的。你也要想我哦！”

流川无语，小澈以前每次说想的人都是他，今天却平白无故被仙道取代了，心里多少有点不爽，转身走回车旁，发现后车厢的门还是打不开。

他只能重新坐进了副驾驶室，扣好安全带：“后车厢的门干嘛一直锁着？”

“不知道。”仙道把车驶向车道，开往Oasis总部大楼，“可能门锁坏了。”

“哦。”流川莫名觉得有些不自在，过了一会儿，说，“麻烦你了。”

“确实。”仙道看了流川一眼，“你打算怎么感谢我？”

“……”流川本是客套话，没料到仙道会这么问，一时间不知该如何回答。

“要不中午请我吃饭？”

只是吃顿饭而已，流川没觉得为难，况且仙道还是他的上司，于是点头答应了。

“我请也行。我理应就昨天在我办公室里发生的事向你郑重道歉的。”

“你不是已经道过歉了？”不说还好，一说流川就想起那个猝不及防的吻。他忘了高中时期的一切，自然不记得仙道早就得到了他的初吻，还以为是昨天被夺走的。

“那……”仙道在红灯前停下车，吞咽了一下，“跟我接吻的感觉怎么样？”

流川眯了下眼睛，也没看他，语气平淡的评价：“吻技烂透了。”

仙道诧异，不经逗的小狐狸非但没有按正常该有的反应恼羞成怒或者干脆不理人，居然还面不改色的反击，看来真的长大了啊。他愣了几秒，笑了起来。

“绿灯了。”白痴，损你你还笑。流川不禁怀疑他脑子里是不是哪根筋有问题。

你也就现在能嘴硬几句了。以前一边亲你一边跟你做那种事的时候你怎么不说我吻技烂？迟早还是会有这么一天的。仙道继续开车，默默在心里记了笔账，将来再跟他慢慢算。

到了Oasis总部大楼，门口的雪已经扫干净了，附近时不时传来积雪从树上掉落下来的声响。

俩人一前一后进了公司大厅。

流川眼看其中一部员工电梯就要关上了，而另外几部已在运行中，他做好了搭乘下一趟的准备，电梯门又打开了。

一个短发的女孩子高声说道：“流川，快来！”

流川认出她是企划部的前辈，叫浅田兰。

仙道停在专属电梯前，这个女孩子看到流川时发亮的眼神他太熟悉了，肯定有企图。

流川向浅田颔首致谢，腿还没迈进电梯，就被仙道强势地拽进了专属电梯。

员工电梯内的男男女女一个个惊讶的杵在那里。

浅田昨天早上没来公司，并不知道仙道帮流川盖衣服那件事，她眨了眨眼睛：什么什么？老板怎么把我们企划部新来的大帅哥抓走了？

仙道拉着流川站定后才放开他，关上电梯门，按了七楼。

“你干嘛？”流川一头雾水。

“员工电梯太挤了。”

“……”十个人都不到，哪里挤了？大白痴。流川担心Oasis在仙道手里可能会倒闭。

“公司明文禁止办公室恋情。入职前有人告诉过你吗？”

“嗯。”流川茫然，搭个电梯跟办公室恋情有什么联系？

“知道就好，谨记这一点。”仙道正了正领带。当然，跟我是可以的。

“莫名其妙。”流川轻声嘟哝了一句。

仙道不清楚在他们分开的十年时间里，流川是否有过新的恋情，不过即便是有也没办法。倘若他有能力回到过去改变曾经发生的事情，就不可能失去流川这么多年了。但从今往后，他得盯紧一点，这小子的魅力可不是盖的。

电梯到七楼企划部停了下来，电梯门缓缓打开。

“走了。”流川迈出电梯。

“上班时间不许再睡觉了啊。”仙道的语气跟监护人在叮嘱自家小孩似的。

“知道了。”流川皱了下眉头。要你管啊。但仔细一想，仙道是公司老板，员工上班偷懒的确归他管。

“那我先去工作了，别忘了等我一起吃午饭。回见。”仙道笑了一下。

流川没接话，看着电梯门关闭，转身进了企划部，走到他的办公桌前，脱下羽绒服挂在椅子背上。

浅田捧着杯热可可一脸八卦地凑过来：“流川，你跟我们的新老板是什么关系啊？”

“不熟。普通朋友。”流川打开电脑，手机响了一下，是聊天软件LINE的好友申请。

对方的名字叫垂钓者，估计是什么网络钓鱼诈骗公司的，一看就不像什么正经账号，流川扫了一眼，不假思索地拒绝了。他的账号其实创建才几天，是満知子帮他申请的，方便联络，好友列表里除了父母没有其他人。

“是吗？但辰美说，她看到你是搭乘老板的车来公司上班的诶。”浅田显然不信。

松尾沉着脸，严厉地说：“浅田女士，企划部今早的会议资料都准备好了？”

浅田缩了下脖子，灰溜溜地跑回了她自己的座位。

流川的手机又震动起来，这次是一个陌生的电话号码，他接了起来：“我不投资。”

电话那头沉默了一会儿：“不是骚扰电话。你干嘛拒绝我的好友申请？”

流川听出是仙道的声音：“哦，不知道是你。”

“现在知道了吗？不要再拒绝我了。”

“怎么查到我私人账号的。我没有写在入职资料上。”

“你关联了手机通讯录。”

松尾双手负在身后，踱到流川身边，语气不好也不坏地说：“流川，上班时间还是尽量不要接私人电话比较好。”

“听到了？听到就赶紧挂了，现在不是聊天的时候。别打扰我工作。”流川义正言辞地说。

老板被自家员工教训不务正业？仙道按着额角无言以对，挂断了电话。

“很好，这样才对嘛。”经过昨天的事，松尾碍于仙道的面子，对流川还算仁慈，甚至有点巴结的意味，推了下架在鼻梁上的眼镜，走开了。他要是知道电话那头的人是谁，不知又会露出什么表情了。

流川搁下手机不到半分钟，仙道的好友申请再次发了过来，名字已经改成了Akira。他犹豫了一下，最终还是同意了。


	5. Chapter 5

05

流川刚入职第二天，手头上的事情不太多。这周的主要任务是跟着以浅田为组长的六人小组制定出Oasis旗下最大的商厦Jadeite的新年活动企划案。

浅田对流川倒是没什么非分之想，她只是偏爱帅哥而已，其次身为前辈，本来就应该照顾新人。而流川毕竟不是十几岁的时候了，淡漠归淡漠，基本的人际关系还是能够处理的，很快融入了这个部门，况且，除了部长松尾过于严苛以外，其他成员都挺好相处的。

部门会议结束后，流川坐在电脑前认真地看着小组成员在临时群里讨论活动的具体方案。

Jadeite商厦五楼是玩具城，浅田得知流川有个四岁的儿子，应该比单身人士更了解孩子和家长的心理，于是把玩具城的活动方案交给他负责。

桌上的手机震动了一下，流川拿起来点开，是仙道的信息：工作还顺利吗？要是遇到解决不了的问题你可以找我商量。

流川回道：你很闲？

他发现仙道换了头像，刚才添加他的时候是一罐宝矿力，现在变成了一只看上去傻乎乎的小狐狸。

过了几秒钟，仙道发来一张办公桌上堆满文件的照片：你觉得呢？

流川有那么一点点幸灾乐祸，脸上没有多余的表情，从満知子下载的表情包里找了张兔子拿着麦克风喊加油的图片回复。

又是兔子？仙道不禁扶额，这小鬼能不能不要再用兔子诱惑他了。明明长着锋利的爪牙。

流川盯着聊天记录看了好一会儿，觉得自己发这种疑似卖萌的表情给仙道好像不大合适，跟他毕竟不熟，又想起昨晚那套足以毁掉一世英名的灰兔睡衣，不禁皱了下眉，赶紧撤回这条信息。

仙道眼睁睁地看着表情极其欠揍的兔子在聊天界面上消失了，他愣了愣，轻笑出声：怎么？替我加油觉得不好意思？

流川心存侥幸，以为仙道在忙，说不定没看到他撤回的信息，现在显然更尴尬了，只能硬着头皮回答：表情包是我妈下载的，我没看仔细。

仙道暂时把那堆伤脑筋的公司文件扔在了一边，往后靠在椅背上和流川聊天。

站在旁边的江崎特助手里还拿着一份需要仙道审阅签字的投资方案，看到突然罢工的老板，暗暗叹了口气，以拳抵唇，用力咳嗽了几声提醒他不要再玩手机了。

“抱歉，马上就好。”仙道当然清楚正事重要，只不过与流川意外重逢的那股兴奋劲还没过去，心里总是想着他，注意力难以集中。

江崎点点头，没有多说什么。

仙道不得不中止了和流川的对话，拿起签字笔继续做事。

流川看完最后一条信息，把手机放回桌上，他有点搞不懂自己了，为什么会顺理成章的跟仙道聊了起来？甚至有种说不清道不明的熟悉感。

“想什么想得这么出神？”女同事永岛拿了杯热饮给流川，她刚休完产假，体态尚未恢复，略显臃肿。

“没什么。”流川接过热饮，“谢谢。”

“不客气。工作上有不明白的地方你可以问我，或者问浅田也行。”

“嗯。”流川打起精神来，摒弃脑海中与仙道相关的纷杂思绪。

 

临近中午，仙道提前搭乘电梯到企划部等流川下班，好像生怕他跑走似的。

浅田揉了揉眼睛，老板怎么来了？她下意识地看了一眼埋头在写着什么的流川。

松尾已经起身接迎了。其他成员见状，心里叫苦不迭，新老板是有多喜欢企划部？但都默契的装出一副忙碌的样子，一个个键盘敲得噼啪响，哪还敢讨论中午去公司食堂还是去外面吃饭。

仙道冲松尾笑了笑，径直走到了流川的办公桌边。

流川正在修改玩具城活动草案，忽然被一团阴影笼罩，仰头一看，微微愣了愣。

“你在写什么？”仙道笑问。

流川用手臂盖住打印纸不让他看：“商业机密。走开。”

松尾听完傻眼了，这小子在说什么？他不知道所有的企划案最终都是要送到顶楼办公室由老板签字确认的吗？

仙道俯身搭住流川的肩膀拍了一拍，凑到他耳边压低声音商量：“在外人面前可不可以稍微给我点面子，说话别这么冲？我好歹也是Oasis的负责人。”

“可以。但是你得离我远点，要不然我管你是谁。”

听到这带着三分任性七分警告的熟悉语气，仙道心里一软，眸光变得更为温柔了。

从浅田的角度看过去，仙道是搂着流川旁若无人似的跟他讲着悄悄话，腐女之魂顷刻间熊熊燃烧，脑海里随即出现了霸道总裁俏员工的狗血剧情。难怪早上只是招呼流川进员工电梯而已，老板就变了脸色，直接把人拽进专属电梯，原来是独占欲作祟。

“俏员工”见“霸道总裁”还搂着自己不放，给了他一记冷冰冰的眼刀，从牙缝里挤出几个字：“你真想挨揍？”

仙道的求生欲很强，直起身镇定地退开几步，和流川保持一定的安全距离。

流川知道仙道来企划部的目的，说好中午请他吃饭的。但是还有二十分钟才能下班，难道这家伙饿了？早上不是吃了两个三明治？

“你忙你的，我去那边会客室等你。”仙道自觉站在这里不妥，说完转身要走。

“等等。”流川叫住他，拿下挂在椅背上的羽绒服，从口袋里摸出一包小澈放在他这里的饼干。

“？”仙道搞不懂流川干嘛好端端的给自己一包低龄儿童吃的饼干，拿在手里一脸茫然地走进企划部的会客室。

松尾亲自泡了热茶送过来，新上任的老板接连两天往企划部跑，都是冲着流川来的，他多少有点好奇他们到底是什么关系。

“流川今天的表现怎么样？”仙道顺手把饼干塞进口袋里。

“挺好的，没偷懒睡觉什么的，和同事在制定Jadeite商厦的新年活动企划案。”松尾如实作答，顿了一下，问道，“仙道先生，冒昧问一句，流川该不会是您的表亲吧？”

“松尾部长想打探我是流川的什么人？”

“没有没有，我随口问问。”松尾觉得仙道在流川面前和在他面前判若两人，一个是小心翼翼的讨好者，一个是气势浑然天成的上位者，给人一种无形的压迫感不敢过分逾距。

“目前还不到时候，不方便透露。以后你总会知道的。”

“是、是。”松尾干笑着擦擦汗，“那我先出去了，手头上还有些事情没有处理完。”

“好，辛苦了。”

松尾退出会客室，把仙道说的话来回仔细分析了几遍，没有理出什么头绪，又不敢胡乱揣测上司的想法，权当流川就是仙道家的亲戚，往后多照顾照顾肯定没错，说不定还能因此升职加薪。

下班后，企划部成员陆陆续续离开了部门。

流川整理好桌上的资料，拎起羽绒服，走到会客室门口，敲了下门：“喂，走了。”

“想好去哪里吃饭了吗？”仙道从沙发上站起来，系上解开的西服扣子，整了整袖口。

“大衣呢？”

“在办公室啊，怎么了？”

“去拿。”流川说完，补了一句，“大冷天没必要耍帅，白痴。”

“……哦。”仙道真的是想在流川面前耍个帅，下楼前还在休息室里换了条领带，江崎看他的眼神跟看什么似的，结果丝毫没能吸引流川，反而挨了骂。室外温度零下，穿得这么单薄，可不就是白痴吗？

流川目光冷淡，脑海里却全是仙道今早露在被子外面的那截腰。为什么会对仙道的身材感兴趣呢？他的心里陡然一跳。

早些年流川跟父母姐姐住在国外，遇到过不少热情漂亮的女孩向他示爱，他非但不为所动还觉得她们话太多有点聒噪。后来搬到了一座海岛小镇上，当地有个身材高瘦的绿眸青年给他写了两个多月的情诗，他不胜其烦，抱着一岁多的小澈，揍了对方一顿才消停。

流川压根没有认真考虑过感情的问题，男男女女好像都没感觉，也不愿意让除了家人以外的陌生人介入自己的生活。

那么对仙道这种特殊的待遇是怎么回事？

“你在发什么呆？”仙道见流川若有所思地杵在那里，趁机捏了下他的脸。

“仙道彰，你不要挑战我的底线。”流川扭头就走。仙道太过亲密的举动令他感到无措。

仙道快步跟上：“诶，别生气嘛，以后我会注意的。”

“我不喜欢没必要的肢体接触。”流川在电梯前站定。

“好吧。我向你道歉。”仙道顿了一下，“我只是……”

“又要拿你那个失散多年的男朋友当借口了？”流川偏过脸，定定地看着他，“昨天你就在撒谎。”

“为什么认为我在撒谎？”仙道按开电梯门，和流川一起走了进去。

“你说呢？”

“觉得我交不到男朋友？”

“不是。跟我同名同姓，还长得一模一样。你的谎话太蹩脚。”

“如果是真的呢？”

流川不明白仙道为什么被揭穿了还要死撑，冷哼一声：“那我很想见见他。”

“会有那么一天的。”

“白痴。”

电梯抵达顶层，流川懒得来回走，站在电梯前等仙道。

仙道路过江崎的办公室门口，江崎刚拿了外卖，看到提前下班的老板又回来了，略感惊讶：“您吃过午饭了？”

“没，家里那位管得严，非让我穿外套。”

家里那位是哪位？江崎半天摸不着头脑，没听说老板结婚了啊。

他回过身准备进办公室用餐的时候，无意中瞥见走廊尽头站着一个高大的男人，仔细一看，发现居然是昨天资料上那个名叫流川枫的企划部新人。当时仙道和越野看到这份资料就火急火燎地直奔企划部，所以他印象非常深刻。

仙道拿了大衣就从办公室出来了，一边穿一边跑向流川，一副不敢让他久等的模样。

江崎瞠目，不会吧？难道老板说的家里那位是流川枫？他都不知道自己是怎么走回办公室的，拿起手机拨通了越野的电话。

越野平时都待在Jadeite，偶尔来总部大楼，接到江崎的电话以为是公事，哪里想得到不苟言笑的特助也有一颗八卦的心。

“是啊，仙道十几岁就跟流川在一起了。”越野没有隐瞒，“这件事你先不要向伯父汇报。”

“和彦先生反对？”

“不是反对不反对的问题。反正你照我说的做就行了。”越野正在陪女友吃饭，不方便多说什么，匆匆挂了电话。

 

街上的积雪在阳光下融化，滴滴答答的水声不绝于耳。空气变得格外清新湿润，就是特别冷。

仙道庆幸听了流川的话，要不然冻得脸色青白，哪还帅得起来？

流川原来没这么怕冷，在四季如春的海岛上住了几年之后，头一回过冬，很不适应。

仙道看见流川缩了缩脖子，鼻尖微微发红，险些像从前一样伸手把他搂过来了。

流川呵出一团白汽，越走越冷，就近找了家餐厅走了进去。

室内暖洋洋的，和户外截然两个世界。

俩人跟着带路的服务生走向靠窗的空位，经过一张餐桌时，仙道看见莉香和阿姨百合坐在那吃饭，他停下脚步：“妈？阿姨？”

“咦？小彰。”莉香抬起头，“你也来吃午饭？”

“是啊。”仙道心想，好在早上跟莉香通过电话，把流川失忆的事也告诉她了。

“这么巧啊。我和你妈在附近逛街，刚坐下没多久。”百合笑着说，她和莉香正在聊仙道的事，原本打算吃完饭去Oasis看看外甥心心念念的初恋情人到底有多好，没想到这就撞上了。

流川愣了一下，看着莉香叫了声伯母。

“你怎么不跟我打招呼呢？”百合故意逗了流川一句。

流川压低声音问仙道：“你阿姨我应该喊什么？”问完他就后悔了，这不是小澈的台词吗？

“笨蛋，我喊什么你就喊什么。”仙道轻笑。

“哦。”流川确实想不出来更好的称谓，“阿姨。”

“乖了。”百合撑着脸饶有兴味地打量着流川，怪不得小彰这么固执，谁都不肯要了。年少时果然不能遇上太惊艳的人，其光华足以掩盖一切，谁还能取代得了？

莉香差点脱口叫小枫了，低咳了一声，装模作样地问：“小彰，以前我怎么没见过这位先生？”

“刚认识的朋友。流川枫，是企划部的新人。”仙道投以感激的目光。

“坐下来一起吃吧。”莉香起身把餐具移到对面，跟百合坐一边，显然是为了给他们让出位置。

仙道不知道流川介不介意，征询他的意见：“好吗？”

百合调侃：“哟，我们家小彰也有怕的人？”她眼中带笑，目光转向流川，“不愿意？”

话都说到这份上了，流川哪里还拒绝得了，只得乖乖入座。

“麻烦这边加两套餐具，把菜单再拿过来一下，谢谢。”百合对服务生说。

“好的，请稍等。”

莉香看着流川，好的不好的回忆一股脑儿涌了上来，心里着实五味杂陈。

流川略显局促地脱下外套，从口袋里拿出手机：“抱歉，我打个电话。”

“没事，你随意。”百合轻轻握了一下堂姐的手，拍了拍她的手背。

莉香在仙道年少时虽然反对过他和流川的恋情，但过去了这么多年发生了这么多事，现在孩子们都成年了，早就没有异议了。不过她看到流川，脑海里一下子就浮现出仙道被搜救队从海里打捞上来的画面，隔了十年依然心有余悸。

流川拨通了奈奈老师的电话。

奈奈老师把手机交给等待已久的小澈。

“爸爸，你今天为什么这么晚才打电话给我？”

“工作比较忙。”

“你有乖乖吃饭吗？”

“在餐厅。”

“Akira呢？”

“旁边。”

“爸爸，我要跟Akira说话，我想他了！”

“……”臭小子，居然不想我？流川负气把手机给了仙道，“小澈找你。”

“小澈是你的孩子？”百合问道。

“嗯。”

百合蹙眉，小彰的初恋孩子都有了？

莉香似乎看出了百合的疑惑，凑到她耳边轻声解释：“是她姐姐的儿子。”

“这样啊。”百合重新露出笑容，她还以为流川已经结婚，仙道打算横插一脚破坏别人家庭呢。

流川听不见仙道的妈妈和阿姨在悄悄讨论什么，总觉得跟自己有关，尤其是仙道阿姨看过来的眼神，像是要把他看穿似的。早知道往前多走几步，不进这家餐厅的。

仙道跟小澈聊完，把手机还给了流川。

流川一看，电话已经挂断了，心里一阵失落。流川澈一小小年纪不学好，染上喜新厌旧的坏毛病了？

“小澈说了什么？”流川忍不住问仙道。

“交代我好好看着你，陪你吃午饭，不能让他的爸爸饿肚子。”

“你儿子很懂事嘛。”百合紧跟着说。

莉香想起昨晚在视频里那个叫她奶奶的乖小孩，面露霁色，附着在记忆深处的阴霾顿时消散了大半。


	6. Chapter 6

06

吃饭期间，百合时不时以闲聊的方式问流川问题，比如目前是否单身、以前有没有男朋友之类的。

流川自己都不清楚自己的性取向，搞不懂仙道的阿姨为什么如此笃定的认为他应该交男朋友。

百合还意有所指地说：“前几年国内同性婚姻法已经通过了，注册不用去国外，挺方便的。”

流川喝着蔬菜汤，保持沉默。他根本没有结婚的打算，万一找了个人背地里虐待小澈，肯定给孩子留下难以磨灭的童年阴影，得不偿失。

莉香没说什么，偶尔装作不经意的样子看一眼坐在对面的流川。当年她无意中得知仙道喜欢上了另一所高中的一个男孩子，气得要命，立马赶去镰仓。

那天正值秋末，自湘南海而来的风带着凉意。

莉香在公园的小球场上找到仙道和那个男孩，看见他们在夕阳的余晖里打球。

仙道也看见了她，稍稍愣了一下，直起身露出微笑。

那个男孩回过头，脸上全是汗，刘海湿漉漉的，暮光给他镀染了一层金红色的轮廓。

莉香来镰仓的目的是好好教训仙道，高二早恋就算了，还找了个男孩子，但不知道为什么，就在这一刻，满腔怒火愣是转瞬之间消失了。

仙道小跑着到了莉香的跟前，隔着绿色的铁丝网，小声地问：“你知道了？”

“嗯。”莉香的视线越过仙道，注视着抱着篮球站在球场中央，神情似乎有些茫然的男孩。

“这样啊。他叫流川枫，在湘北念高一。”仙道顿了一下，“妈，他还小，你别为难他。”

“你以为你有多大？你才十六岁。你们在一起多久了？”

“今年暑假结束后开始的。”

“能分手吗？”

仙道的笑容敛去了，目色沉了下来：“不能。”

莉香不再多言，她太了解仙道了，说了不能那就是不能，旁人无法改变。

在很多年后的一天，莉香都快想不起来流川长什么样子了，她一次次听说仙道毫不犹豫地拒绝求爱者，终于忍不住飞到加州当面询问：“你能忘了小枫，重新开始吗？”

仙道不再像年少时一样把不悦的情绪写在眼神里，只是轻轻地笑了笑，而后回答：“不能。”

莉香想不通，仙道和流川从相恋到因为意外失联，满打满算最多就两年时间，怎么就不能呢？

之后，她没有再试图规劝仙道了，和彦倒是发过几次火，但又有什么用呢？仙道执着于流川，根本没办法强迫他敞开心扉接受别人。或许那把唯一能够打开他心门的钥匙自始至终都在流川一人手里。

所以，莉香剔除完记忆中不好的那一部分，此时此刻再面对流川，眼底浮起一层湿意，甚至还有那么点小小的委屈。为什么把我儿子忘了呢？他明明这么喜欢你。

流川不知道是怎么吃完这顿饭的，总觉得压力特别大，在餐厅门口跟仙道的妈妈和阿姨告完别，他才松了一口气。然而途中仙道说了句话，又让他局促起来。仙道说，我阿姨对你非常满意。

……又不是见家长，什么满意不满意的？流川心生狐疑，一脸戒备地看着仙道。

“干嘛盯着我？”

流川不知道怎么了，大概脑抽了一下，脱口问道：“你妈不满意？”说完他反应过来问了什么，恨不得给自己一拳。

“嗯？你以为刚才是见家长？”仙道笑着问。

“……”流川这会儿想不到该说什么了。怎么会问出这种白痴问题？

“我妈没说，今晚回家我帮你问问。”

“不用了。”流川尴尬地挤出一句话，加快了脚步，哪知踩到了冰，差点滑倒，好在仙道一把拽住了他。

“几岁的人了？走路都走不稳？”仙道忍笑。

“少啰嗦，我又不是故意踩到冰的。”流川觉得太丢脸了，耳朵都泛红了。

“小心点，要是你在大街上摔跟头，我可能会装作不认识你。”仙道故意逗他。

“你可以永远装作不认识我。”

“那不行，家长都见过了。”

流川气得想打人，踹了仙道一脚，甩开他的手就走，搞得像是小情侣一言不合闹矛盾似的。

仙道跟在后面，真想冲上去箍住流川的脖子，把他拉下来揉乱他的头发。

流川一路头也不回地进了Oasis大楼，没等仙道，直接搭电梯去了企划部。

仙道认为不应该追得太紧，以免适得其反，但还是忍不住在七楼停留了片刻，站在企划部门口跟块望夫石一样看了流川好一会儿，才折返电梯到顶楼办公室继续未完成的工作。

浅田瞄到仙道走了，捧着热奶茶鬼头鬼脑地凑到流川旁边，压低声音问：“你和老板中午一起吃饭的？”

“没有。”流川否认。

“撒谎。我路过那家餐厅的时候看到了。”

“……”下次坚决不能选靠窗的位置。不，没有下次了。

“你们果然是一对。我这么多年的耽美漫画不是白看的，什么都逃不过我的眼睛。”浅田得意地说。

“不是。”

“你这个傲娇受，口嫌体正直，嘴里不承认，私底下是不是管老板叫老公？嗯？”浅田现在双眼放光，哪里还有部门前辈兼小组组长该有的稳重模样。

“？”流川完全没听懂她前半句话是什么意思，但后半句不可能不明白。叫仙道老公？嘁，还不如去死。

 

仙道和満知子约好下午三点在东大附近的一间咖啡馆见面，他处理完重要的几份文件，开车离开公司，提前二十分钟抵达约定地点。

満知子来的时候刚上完课，没回办公室，手里还拿着讲课资料，见到起身施礼的仙道，眼圈一下子红了。

“好久不见。”仙道拉开椅子，请満知子入座。

“是的，好久不见了。”満知子尾音发颤，目光像是粘在了仙道的脸上。十年了，她和広树都以为仙道被他们家连累而葬身海底了。

如今仙道活生生地站在面前，満知子几欲落泪。

“伯母，喝点什么？”仙道抬手招来站在附近的服务生。

“美式咖啡，谢谢。”満知子稳定了一下情绪，等服务生离开后，她轻声说道，“小彰，对不起。当年要不是你伯父狠着心肠无视威胁，决然宣判那五人当即执行死刑，你也不会……这些年你过得好吗？”

“还行。你们呢？”仙道心知満知子有所愧疚，不想谈论那时候发生的事，“我托了不少关系，只知道你们举家搬迁，但是去了哪里却怎么都查不到。”

“八岐大蛇剩下的三个头目扬言要把我们全家切碎了抛尸荒野。広树迫不得已向政府求助了。政府安排我们带着筱真和小枫秘密迁到了法国的一座小镇，换了身份在那里生活，平时由专人保护。”

“原来是这样，难怪什么信息都没有。”仙道看向送咖啡过来的服务生，说了句谢谢。

“请慢用。”服务生行了个礼，走远了。

“那流川为什么失忆了？”仙道问了他最想知道的问题，“他那时候也受了伤？”

“没有。你把他藏在一个很安全的地方。”満知子提到这桩事，眼泪夺眶而出，“傻孩子，你是只想着让小枫活，完全不考虑自己吗？”

“过了这么多年，我早就不记得当时的想法了。可能人在紧要关头做出的决定都是出于本能吧，没有原因的。”仙道怎么可能忘了那晚的经历，看守者收到消息，藏匿地点暴露了，要立即转移，其中一人给流川注射了镇定剂，其实俩人已经解开了绳子。

流川在药效发作前打倒了两个。

仙道半拖半抱着昏昏沉沉逐渐失去意识的流川逃到了码头，把他藏了起来，自己准备引开追来的看守者。哪知道他们有枪，后背中了两枪因此摔进了海里。

等仙道在私人医院的病床上醒来，已是手术过后的第三个礼拜了。他失血过多昏迷了近半个月。

“这件事我和広树起初并不知情，直到我们发现小枫似乎不对劲，在小镇上给他请了位心理医生，通过催眠治疗才知道。小枫藏身的地方有一道缝隙，他那会儿已经神志不清了，模模糊糊看到你浑身是血坠海的一幕。”

“不对劲指得是失忆？”

“嗯。那位心理医生说，有些人在遭遇痛苦到难以承受的变故时，就会选择性自动清除与之相关的一部分记忆。”満知子接过仙道递来的纸巾，擦了擦眼泪。

満知子仍然能清晰地想起那天心理诊疗室里的所有事情。

流川瘦了将近十斤，脸色苍白躺在弗洛伊德榻上，在被催眠的情况下，一点一点叙述和仙道在镰仓共同度过的时光。

说到后来，他大概意识到了已痛失挚爱，情绪变得激动起来，哽咽着说，他死了。

流川小的时候有轻微的社交障碍，情绪智商不够高，満知子有位学姐是这方面的专家，以交谈的方式给他诊断过，其结果为缺乏共情能力，将来可能很难跟别人建立亲密的关系。到国小五年级加入篮球队后情况有所好转，但还是和其他的孩子不大一样。満知子除了在产房里听到过流川的哭声以外，从来没有见过他掉眼泪。

那天他应该是真的难受吧，攥着拳头一遍遍哭着重复不要把他带走。

心理医生为了避免刺激到流川，导致他记忆错乱，当即结束了催眠，让他回到现实。

流川睁开眼就彻底不记得仙道了，连同在镰仓的那两年发生过的一切也全都压进了心底最深处，牢牢地锁了起来。

“我和広树还有筱真曾试图帮助小枫想起高中的事情，但他很痛苦，而且会头疼，疼到必须用药物才能压下去的程度。心理医生建议我们不要这么做，可能会让他精神崩溃。最好等他自己慢慢消化，或许有朝一日接受了恋人去世的事实，就会恢复被自我意识尘封的记忆。那之后过了五年，小枫还是老样子，时间不能治愈他心底深处的伤口，轻轻摸一下也会鲜血横流。筱真的离世又给他造成了双重打击，他好像想起了什么，跟梦游似的，神情恍惚地问我，仙道和姐姐为什么不要他了。他有好好写作业，考试不再挂科。为什么都走了……”说到这里，満知子再度落泪，那一年，她沉浸在失去女儿的悲痛中，担心小枫的精神状态会出问题，还得照顾出世不久的澈一，和広树二人强行振作，每一天都过得心力交瘁。

“筱真姐……去世了？”仙道一怔。原来很远很远的地方真的是活人无法到达的彼岸。他一忽而想到分不清现在和过去的流川一脸茫然地问満知子，为什么仙道和姐姐不要他了。一忽而又想到小澈笑嘻嘻地说，我会一直这么乖。这样等到妈妈回来了，肯定喜欢我。

可就算他再乖，他的妈妈都不会再回来了。

“是啊，我家这个聪明的丫头不在了。”満知子抽噎了一下，也无暇顾及在小辈面前失态这种礼节问题了，“我们在小镇上住了四年半，又搬到了佛罗里达州的一座城市。筱真与当地一位华裔警探相恋。Ethan为人正直善良，对筱真特别好，我和広树当然不反对。就在四年前的一月二号，我们给小枫庆祝完生日一起过完新年的第二天，筱真当时已经怀孕八个月了，Ethan开车载她去医院产检。回来的途中……他们的车被一辆超速行驶的大型油罐车撞飞了。Ethan当场就不行了，筱真撑到剖腹产出澈一之后才咽了气……”

仙道只觉得心口一阵钝痛，仿佛被什么重物用力碾过，让他透不过气来，一时间不知该说什么，过了好半天艰涩地开口：“抱歉，我不应该追问的。”

“没事，都过去了。”満知子长叹一口气，“Ethan和筱真出事后，保护我们的警员怀疑油罐车司机是八岐大蛇的人，担心他们继续寻仇，于是向上级申请，把我们转移到了南太平洋的一座海岛上。小枫变得更加沉默，眼神总是灰蒙蒙的，拒绝与外界交流，也不愿意跟心理医生沟通，甚至连催眠疗法都失效了。直到澈一七个月的时候，忽然口齿不清地叫了小枫一声爸爸，他才如梦初醒般重新回到了现实世界。一年前，八岐大蛇另外那三个头目在华盛顿被国际刑警击毙，八岐大蛇随之瓦解。我们颠沛流离了近十年，终于可以回国定居。我和広树商量了一下，觉得还是带孩子回日本上学，那个小岛总归不是我们的家。但考虑到镰仓可能是小枫的伤心地，就在政府的安排下住在了东京。”

“小澈真的很懂事，不吵不闹，昨天还跟我聊了会儿天。”

“是啊，澈一非常聪明，只不过因为早产，又是在母体垂危的情况下出生的，身子底子不太好。”

“往后我会和流川一起照顾小澈的。”

“你……”満知子抬起头，眼底闪过一丝惊诧，“这么多年过去了，你还打算跟小枫继续走下去？”

“我向你保证过，以后我会照顾好流川。我从不食言。”仙道话锋一转，“可惜流川现在不记得我了，对我也有点排斥。伯母，你看，你能不能帮帮我？”

満知子确实没有想到仙道还喜欢着流川，以为他只不过心有遗憾，不会十年如一日停留在原地。

“伯母？”

“嗯？”満知子回过神，“我得先去幼稚园接澈一，周五提前放学，你有空跟我一起吗？顺路买点菜，今晚在我家吃饭。待会儿我打电话叫小枫也过来吃晚饭。”

“有空。”仙道从钱包里抽出几张纸币，压在咖啡杯下，“谢谢伯母。”

満知子自己有车，仙道开着车跟在她后面。

冬季日短，四点多太阳就下山了，未融化的积雪被夕阳染成了红色。

“奶奶！奶奶！我好想你呀！”小澈老远就看到了満知子，和奈奈老师说了再见，兴高采烈地跑过来。

満知子笑着问：“有没有听奈奈老师的话？”

“有。我拿到小红花了。”小澈的目光投向站在満知子旁边的仙道，眼睛笑成了弯弯的小月牙，“Akira，你也是来接我放学的吗？”

“是啊，今晚我要去你爷爷奶奶家蹭饭，欢迎吗？”

“嗯嗯！欢迎的！奶奶，Akira对我可好啦，你要给他做草莓蛋糕哦。”

“好。”満知子不知道昨晚仙道在流川家留宿这件事，很是纳闷他怎么跟小澈这么熟了。

小澈一蹦蹦到了仙道的跟前，从斜挎在身侧的小熊包包里摸出一块装在透明塑料袋里的饼干，踮脚递给他：“下午家政课的时候，奈奈老师教我们做了小饼干，我第一次做，做得不太好，但我想送给你。”

“谢谢。”仙道弯下身接过，顺手揉揉他的头发。

“不客气。”小澈得意地拍拍他的小包包，“还有一块我要留给我爸爸。”

仙道低头看了看手心里这块小小的饼干，放进了口袋。

就是眼前这个乖巧的小孩儿，曾经把他的小狐狸从重重的迷雾中拽出来的。

仙道心里一软，把小澈抱了起来，在他稚嫩的脸颊上亲了一口，低声说了句谢谢。


	7. Chapter 7

07

小澈和仙道刚成为朋友，特别粘人，表情诚恳地向満知子申请坐仙道的车。

仙道肯定没意见。

満知子利索地拆下了自己车上的儿童座椅，暂时安在了仙道的车上。

仙道把小澈抱到座椅上，替他系好安全束缚带。

小澈高兴极了，晃着小短腿，一副天真可爱的模样，一路上兴奋地告诉仙道幼稚园里好玩的事情。

“这么说，今天你交到新朋友？”仙道保持一定的车距跟在満知子的车后面。

“对呀，不止一个呢！小柚、勇人还有优介。他们都是我的新朋友。”小澈转入藤花幼稚园有两周时间了，和小班其他同学逐渐熟悉，自然而然就能玩到一起了，“对了对了，优介有两个爸爸。”

“你觉得奇怪吗？”仙道顺势询问小澈对同性家庭的看法。

“不奇怪呀。优介的大爸爸和小爸爸都对他很好的。”小澈吃了颗奶糖，继续说，“而且我感觉有两个爸爸好酷哦。Akira，你要不要当我另一个爸爸？”

“啊？”仙道猝不及防，咳嗽了一声，“这个……我说了不算，你爸爸同意才行。他的合法伴侣是你另一个爸爸。”

“合法伴侣是什么意思呀？”

“就是……我得先跟你爸爸结婚。”

“结婚？好呀好呀！那我要当花童，奶奶可以给你们弹当当当当。”小澈拍着手，嘴里哼了一句走调版的《婚礼进行曲》，“晚上我去问我爸爸，你们哪天结婚。最好是明天，我不用上学。”

“我和你爸爸还没发展到结婚这一步，你现在问他，他可能会永远不理我的。”仙道哭笑不得。

“发展？”小澈似懂非懂，“那什么时候才能问呢？”

“到时候我再告诉你吧。”

“唉，好吧。你们大人真麻烦，结个婚而已嘛，还要等。”小澈对婚姻根本没有概念，以为像电视里一样，只是有小孩子撒花有人弹钢琴就行了，“那我们说好了哦，我预定你当我的另一个爸爸，刚才在幼稚园门口给你的饼干是订金，你要快点找我爸爸去结婚。等我长大了，我会赚好多好多钱养你们的。”

“好。”仙道被孩子童言无忌的话逗笑了。一块小饼干就心甘情愿把自己卖了。

中途，満知子在超市里买了些食材，大冬天吃牛肉蔬菜火锅再好不过了。

两辆车一前一后抵达住处时，五点不到。天际处淡红色的暮光已然消失，天色很快暗了下来。

広树刚到家没多久，在庭院里清理残雪。他上周重返法院工作，但由于当年的事过不了心里那道坎，很难再接触与审判相关的事情，转到了档案室，负责整理案件卷宗，日子还算清闲。

庭院里的花草树木是房屋之前的主人留下的，昨晚的暴雪压折了一株白梅，広树用竹子和绳子固定好梅枝，准备回屋，听到小澈在身后喊：“爷爷！我回来啦！”

広树转头就看见一手拎着购物袋，一手抱着小澈的仙道，夜色苍茫，五官显得有些朦胧。

他顿时如遭雷殛，一下子怔在了原地。

仙道十几岁那会儿其实有那么点敬畏流川不怒自威的审判长父亲的，在他面前相当拘束。隔了这么多年，尽管広树双鬓染白，人看上去老了一大截，但骨子里的正气还是一如当年，令人不自觉地跟着严肃起来。

“……”広树终于真正看清楚走到近处的仙道，喉咙一阵阵发紧。

“爷爷，你冻住了吗？”小澈伸出手在広树面前挥了一挥。

“伯父，你好。”仙道颔首行礼，“打扰了。”

“你、你好。”広树自得知八岐大蛇绑走的不止流川一人，以及仙道遇害以后，一直背负着沉重的枷锁，陷在深深的自责当中，“抱歉，我、我以为你……”

満知子提着一小箱饮料，关上铁门：“进屋再说吧，太冷了，小澈会感冒。”

“请进。”広树赶紧推开家门，他的情绪有些激动，以至于拖鞋都穿反了。

走进家里，仙道把小澈放到地上，室内开了暖气，像春天一样。

広树偏过脸用手掌根揉了揉眼睛，把眼泪给揉出来了，声音微微发颤：“我去趟洗手间，失陪一下。”

小澈从鞋柜里给仙道拿了双新的拖鞋，仰起头不解地问：“Akira，爷爷是不是哭了？”

“小彰，我去看看你伯父，你先到客厅里坐会儿。”満知子与広树本就是模范夫妻，鹣鲽情深，又共同经历了这么多风波，当然清楚他失态的原因，放下饮料跟了过去。

“嗯，好。”仙道蹲下身，帮小澈取下斜挎小包、小书包，脱掉他的外套。

“我知道了，一定是庭院里那棵白色的花花被雪压死掉了，所以爷爷这么伤心。”小澈拉着仙道的手，带他去了客厅。

过了好一会儿，流川夫妇从洗手间里出来，两个人的眼睛红红的，显然都哭过了。

“我去做饭啦。”満知子的声音带着浓重的鼻音。

“奶奶，我想帮你洗菜！”

“好啊，来吧。”

広树深深地喘了口气，平复好心情，给仙道沏了杯清茶，拆了一盒山茶花和雪兔形状的冬季和果子，开饭前让他垫垫肚子。

“谢谢伯父。”

“不用客气。”広树在旁边单独的沙发上坐了下来，如释重负般说了一句，“小彰，能再见到你真的太好了。”

事实上，当年八岐大蛇那五个头目的死刑判决书不是広树一人能决定的，他只是负责将结果当庭宣读，但对方是一群暴戾恣睢的亡命之徒，根本不讲道理。広树为人正直，到他手里宣判的全都是大案，想通过塞钱、托关系等不正当手段替罪犯开脱的人不计其数，他从未动摇过。八岐大蛇一案，牵连甚广，该犯罪集团无恶不作，势力延伸至国外。为了铲除他们，几年里先后牺牲了二十余名警员。而且在五位头目落网前不久，两名被线人出卖不幸暴露身份的年轻卧底警员遭到虐杀。头目之一挖掉了卧底警员的双眼，敲碎了他们的牙齿和膝盖……手段残忍到令人毛骨悚然的程度，甚至还拍下了全过程通过外网发到了东京警视厅。两位警员至死都没有透露任何对警方不利的信息。负责跟他们联络的上级看到两个年轻的孩子如同死在炼狱中，铁骨铮铮的男人对着视频嚎啕大哭。开庭当天，到场的警官、两位警员同校的同学个个身着警服，坐满了听众席，神情肃穆，等待恶魔们接受审判，以慰在天的英灵。広树在私情与大义间挣扎过，最终做出了抉择，忍着泪一字一句宣读了合议庭全员一致通过的死刑判决书。

因此彻底触怒了八岐大蛇的剩余三个头目，黑市上买他一家首级的暗花曾高达五千万美金。

“这些年我怀着愧疚隐姓埋名苟且于世……我以为……”広树怎么说都好像词不达意，到最后又重复了一遍，“……小彰，能再见到你真的太好了。”

 

到了Oasis的下班时间，天早就黑了。

流川还不知道小澈帮他婚约都谈好了，把羽绒服拉链拉到最高，遮住了小半张脸，低头顶着凛冽的寒风走出公司大楼。

刚走了几步，口袋里的手机传出了来电铃声，流川拿出来一看，这串没有存储名字的号码似乎是仙道的。他接了起来，把手机放到耳边。

“下班了吗？”

“嗯。要加班？”流川听到仙道那头的背景声音有些嘈杂，好像在放小澈最喜欢的卡通片《奥德尔机器人》。

“怎么可能？就算加班也不是由我通知你。我现在开车过来接你，你在公司大厅等我。”

“不用。我的车修好了。”

“啊？这么快修好了？靠谱吗？”仙道对这家修理厂相当失望。

“你以为我是撞断电线杆了，要大修？”流川冷着脸。

难道你忘了你曾经骑着小单车砰的一声，把人家停在路边的汽车连车灯都撞飞了的这件事吗？……哦，也是，还真的忘了。仙道不禁轻笑出声。

“笑什么？”

“没什么。路面上估计结冰了，开慢点。待会儿见。”

“谁跟你待会儿见。白痴。”流川挂断了电话，手都冻僵了，拿着手机塞进口袋里取暖。

化过雪之后，户外气温比昨晚更低，东京被浓重的湿雾笼罩，阑珊灯火模模糊糊连成片，宛若虚幻的梦中城。

流川打不到车，乘公共汽车去修理厂取了车，开往父母的住处。

路上没什么车，一路畅通，可能天寒地冻都不愿意出门吧。

流川到了父母家，摸出钥匙开门，低声说了句我回来了。

“欢迎回来。”

“？”怎么听起来像是仙道的声音？正在换鞋的流川愣了愣，匆匆穿上拖鞋挂好外套去客厅一看，还真的是仙道，靠坐在沙发上眼中带笑看着他。

“爸爸！”小澈蹬着他那辆炫酷的儿童小三轮不知道从哪个角落钻出来，“欢迎回来！爸爸工作辛苦了。”

“你不要撞到。”流川皱眉。

“不会啦。”小澈潇洒地一甩车尾，一个不太完美的漂移，连人带小三轮咣当一声翻车了。

“……”

“哎呀，我发生车祸了。爸爸，救救我。”小澈没有摔疼，就是有点丢脸。

流川弯身拎起小三轮车，另一只手把倒在地上的小澈抱了起来。

“受伤了吗？”仙道起身走到他们身旁。

“没有呀。”小澈搂着流川的脖子，冲仙道笑。

流川抱着小澈坐到沙发上，看着跟着入座的仙道，冷着脸问：“你为什么在我爸妈家？”

“你见过我的家长了，我肯定也得登门拜访伯父伯母……”

“再给你一次机会。”流川打断他。

“蹭饭。”

小澈点头：“对对对，Akira是来蹭饭的，还要蹭蛋糕，蹭火锅。”

“蹭饭蹭到我爸妈家？”

“是我请他过来做客的。”満知子从厨房出来，手里捧着一个草莓蛋糕，边走边说，“都去洗手吧，可以开饭了。”

流川将小澈放在沙发上，走向満知子：“你认识仙道彰？”

“认识啊。我和小彰的母亲是朋友。有什么问题吗？”満知子摆好草莓蛋糕，“去厨房把我调好的蘸酱拿到桌上来。”

“哦。”流川扭头看了眼跟小澈在沙发上玩闹的仙道。中午在餐厅吃饭的时候，仙道的妈妈怎么没提起过这件事？不过她看自己的眼神好像是有点奇怪。

広树从便利店回来，拎着几瓶梅子酒，在玄关嗅到了火锅的香气，身上的寒意似乎就此驱散。

流川一家十年身处异乡，已经很久没有招待过客人了，加上以前的事，流川夫妇对仙道抱着情理上的亏欠感，对他自然特别热情。

流川发现父母把自己最喜欢吃的虾几乎都夹给了仙道，暗中不爽，不过仙道将剥好的虾肉全放进了他的碗里。

“干嘛？”流川莫名觉得有些不好意思。

“不干嘛呀，快吃。”仙道呷了口烫热的梅子酒，说完继续和流川的父母交谈，主要讲得还是他这些年在国外的事情。

流川听到仙道轻描淡写地说，他坐了几年轮椅，不再打篮球了，头忽然痛了一下，好像有根细长的针穿过太阳穴。

“现在你的腿……没事了吧？”満知子的眼眸里满是关切与伤心。不由得想起十年前的仙道和流川，烈日炎炎，他们打球回来，朝气蓬勃，连头发上的汗水都发着光。

“嗯，好了。”仙道笑了笑，向给他倒酒的広树说了声谢谢。

流川以为头疼的毛病将要复作，但幸好就刺痛了一下而已。

“爸爸，给我一颗虾虾。”小澈抗议，“Akira偏心，他只给爸爸剥虾虾。”

“拿好筷子。”流川纠正小澈拿筷子的手势，把碗里的虾肉分了三分之一给他。

小澈有了虾肉，就不说话了，小口小口乖乖地吃着，一会儿看看仙道，一会儿看看流川，想到不久的将来也可以像优介一样拥有两个爸爸，他的眼神亮晶晶的。要是自己的爸爸妈妈能回来那就更好了。

天空已如墨一般黑，没有月亮，只有一些闪闪竞耀的星星。

隔着蒙起水雾的玻璃窗，庭院里昏暗的灯光微微发亮。

墙外那些高大树木都成了黑魆魆的剪影。

偶尔有行人走过，踩在积雪上，嘎吱嘎吱作响。

一片清冷、宁谧的冬夜景象。


	8. Chapter 8

08

吃完饭，小澈拽着仙道去客厅里看动画片，从冰箱里拿了盒草莓招待他。

今天轮到流川拖地，从厨房一路拖到沙发前。

仙道和小澈默契地各自拿了颗摘掉叶子的草莓，伸手要喂给流川吃。

流川无视仙道，头一偏叼走了小澈那颗。

“爸爸，甜不甜？”

“嗯。”

仙道微不可闻地叹了口气，将手里这颗被流川嫌弃的草莓丢进嘴里。果然不甜。比醋还酸。

“抬脚。”流川吃完草莓，继续干活。

“哦。”

“噢！”

小澈效仿仙道的动作，把他那两条根本够不着地的小短腿抬了起来。

饶是流川天性淡漠，看到儿子这副傻乎乎的样子，眸光里也出现了一丝笑意。

仙道忽然觉得流川比当初更好看了，年近三十，却如十六七岁情窦初开时一般怦然心动。

流川没有留意到仙道的眼神，拖完客厅，径直走向玄关。

仙道抬手拍拍自己的脑门，向后一倒，靠在了沙发背上。

“Akira，你怎么了？”小澈往仙道嘴里塞了颗草莓。

“好像喝多了，有点晕。”仙道嚼着草莓，口齿不清地回答。

“那你以后不要喝这么多酒了，好吗？”

“好，听你的。”仙道笑着捏了捏小澈的脸。

流川夫妇洗好碗，从厨房里出来。

小澈跳下沙发，跑到満知子面前，仰起头问：“奶奶，我今天能晚点睡吗？”

“能，但不要超过十点。”

“算术作业可不可以明天做。我想跟Akira一起看奥德尔机器人。”

“你说呢？”

“好吧，不可以。今天的事情要今天完成。”小澈读懂了満知子的眼神，转身折返客厅，找到他的小书包，老老实实地拿出算术作业本。

広树很多年没这么高兴过了，刚才一个人喝了两瓶梅子酒，这会儿酒劲上来了，脸色有些泛红：“小彰，今晚你就住在我们家吧，别回去了。你喝了酒，不能开车，找代驾太麻烦。”

流川一听仙道可能又要留宿，直起身说：“我送他。”

“不行，我不相信你的开车技术。”広树接道，“倒个车都能撞到电线杆。”

“……”流川无法反驳。昨天小澈已经跟仙道讲过了，今天父亲又在他面前提这茬，到底是不是一家人？

満知子沏了茶端过来，附和道：“是啊，车道上都结了冰，还起了夜雾，路况不好。小彰，你不嫌弃的话就住一晚，反正明天是周末。”

小澈一边写着算术题，一边说：“嗯嗯，住一晚吧。”

“那就打扰了。”仙道顺理成章地答应了。

“待会儿我去给你找换洗的睡衣。”

“麻烦伯母了。”

流川站在原地：“我反对。”

“反对无效。”広树微醺状态，脑子不是很清醒，不自觉地拿出了几分曾经身为审判长的架势。

流川看了一眼嘴角噙笑的仙道，心里颇为郁闷，气呼呼地去浴室洗拖把了。

広树坐了几分钟感觉眼睛睁不住了：“老了老了，不胜酒力。小彰，我先去休息了，头好晕。你要吃什么喝什么让你伯母给你准备，不必客气。”

満知子不放心，怕広树站不稳洗澡的时候跌倒，跟着他上了二楼。

流川忙完走出浴室，一声不响地回到客厅，看都不看仙道一眼，盘腿坐在沙发上，拿出手机打开最近在玩的篮球手游。

“你……”

“先别吵我。”流川和匹配到的队友在制定战术，无暇分心，仙道一开口就被他打断，“无聊的话拿平板看电影，或者回家。”

小澈回过头乖巧地说：“我还有四十道题目，写完了就陪你玩哦。”

“没事，你慢慢写。”仙道摸摸他的脑袋。唉，小的这个比大的那个贴心多了。失了忆连审美都变了吗？以前还总是一本正经地说他帅来着。现在连部手机都比不上了。

流川怕游戏音量打扰小澈学习，静音玩又没意思，伸出一只脚踢了踢仙道的膝盖，眼睛没有离开手机屏幕：“喂，帮我找一下耳机。”

仙道的目光在流川的脚踝上流连了一会儿，给他找来了耳机。

“坐那边去，我要躺着。”流川接上耳机，就把仙道赶走了。

仙道深吸一口气，拼命忍住想要按住流川揍他一顿的冲动，默默起身换了位置。

流川对篮球的挚爱始终未改，但因为现实原因，没办法参加大型比赛，常常都是一个人打球，到东京后还没找到合适的练球场地，只能暂时在虚拟游戏里过过瘾。

仙道刚俯身拿过茶几上的平板电脑，他的手机响了。

“喂，仙道。”越野在电话那头说，“明天鱼住和池上学长要来东京，他们好多年没见你了，打算聚一聚，搞个BBQ什么的。”

“小孩子在写作业，打字聊。”

“行。”越野利索地结束了通话。

仙道点开LINE，他账号也刚申请没多久，好友列表里除了流川，其他几位都是高中篮球队的队友，往下一滑就找到了越野。

越野先发了信息：你就说来不来吧。别扫兴。

仙道回复：两位学长到场，我哪敢不来？你把地址发给我。顺便问一句，可以带家属吗？

越野：啊？伯父伯母要来？不太好吧……

发完过了三秒，他反应过来了：哦哦，你是说流川？

仙道：嗯。

越野：可以是可以，也算是老朋友来着。但他不是不记得你了吗？在办公室还揍了你，应该不愿意陪你参加我们的球队聚会吧。

想起流川冲着仙道肚子那一记狠拳，越野不禁感慨，果然是传说中的湘北暴力军团成员之一。

仙道：我问问我儿子，他要是对烧烤有兴趣，流川肯定会跟着。

越野：？？？？什么？儿子？我没看错吧？你怎么就冒出一个儿子来了？私生子吗？你不怕流川恢复记忆后直接打死你？？？

仙道：不会。他舍不得。

越野：呕。聊不下去了。我和小彦一商量商量烧烤地点，一会儿发给你。再见！

仙道退出聊天界面，还来不及锁屏，莉香又打电话过来了。

“喂，妈。怎么了？”仙道离开沙发，走到一边压低声音讲电话。

“你在干嘛？怎么感觉偷偷摸摸的。”

“小澈在写作业。”

“所以你今天晚上又不回家了？”

仙道笑了笑，默认了。

“你呀，干脆收拾收拾行李，搬到小枫家定居得了。”莉香继续说，“其他没什么事，以后要是住在小枫那里，记得打个电话告诉我。天黑了你还不回来，我会担心。”

“嗯，抱歉，是我疏忽了，下次肯定通知你。”

“我去看电视啦，你和小枫早点休息。有孩子在，你注意分寸。”莉香说完挂了电话。

“……”仙道收起手机，心想，我现在敢不注意分寸吗？你以为流川还是那个私底下任我亲任我抱的乖小孩？

 

広树睡下后，満知子下楼检查小澈的作业，发现他还没写完，蹲在他旁边问：“注意力不集中？”

“是呀是呀，老是算错。奶奶，你不要生气。”

“能跟奶奶说说，你写作业的时候心里在想什么吗？”

“我在想……”小澈扭头瞄了眼还没打完球赛的流川，凑到満知子耳边小声地说，“爸爸和Akira什么时候可以结婚。我从来没有当过花童。我觉得拿个小篮子撒花好酷。”

“会有这么一天的，不要急。”満知子收起小澈的作业，“好了，今天破例一次，剩下的题目明天再写。”

“奶奶万岁！明天我就注意力集中了。”小澈欢呼，爬上沙发挤在仙道的身边。

満知子笑着摇了摇头，把小澈的作业装进书包里，回过身拍拍流川的手臂。

流川摘下耳机：“嗯？”

“球赛还没结束？打完带小澈去洗澡。”

“好，两分钟。”流川也就偶尔玩一到两局，今晚运气不好，匹配到一个根本不懂怎么玩的队友，三分球直接往对面篮筐里砸，谁离他近就把球传给谁不分敌我。打得极度窝火。但一点办法也没有，因为无权把他换下场。最终以十五分的差距落败。

流川有点不爽，关闭游戏，把手机搁在一边。

小澈和仙道不知在说什么悄悄话，俩人都笑得眉眼弯弯。

“去洗澡了。”流川离开沙发，抱走了小澈。

小澈趴在流川肩膀上咯咯直笑。

“什么事这么高兴？”流川拍了下他的屁股。

“Akira说明天带我去烧烤，我好开心呀。”

“我不同意。”

“为什么呀？”

“不为什么。”

“我已经答应Akira了，我是男子汉，说话要算话。”小澈搂着流川的脖子，用小脸蹭他的脸颊哼哼唧唧地说，“我想去嘛。奈奈老师说，不能总是待在家里，要多呼吸新鲜空气。爸爸，全世界最帅的爸爸，求求你了。”

“……”流川实在受不了小澈用这种软软糯糯的小奶音说求求你了，恨不得把天上的星星都摘下来送给他，“好，我陪你去。免得你被人卖了。”

“真的吗？”小澈的眼睛里闪耀着喜悦的光亮，“爸爸，我最最最喜欢你了。”

流川在心底叹了口气，必须找机会跟仙道谈谈，都是这家伙带坏小澈的。

小澈重新趴回流川的肩膀上，偷偷朝客厅里的仙道比了个ok的手势。

仙道挑了下眉，唇角勾起好看的弧度。但同时又产生了深深的挫败感，约自己男朋友户外烧烤还得“利用”一个四岁的小鬼头把他“骗”出去，实在是有点丢脸。

 

小澈今晚想和奶奶睡，抱着奶瓶跟着満知子进了主卧。

流川擦着头发推开次卧门，抬眼就看见仙道靠在床上玩手机，当即愣在了门口：“你怎么在我的床上？”

仙道显然有些惊讶，一脸无辜地眨了眨眼睛：“伯母让我今晚睡这个房间的。”

流川扭头喊了声妈。

満知子打开房门探出身：“干嘛？”

“家里不是有客房？”

“哦，你爸咳嗽，估计感冒了，怕传染给我或者澈一，这几天都睡在客房里。仙道总不能跟我睡吧？”

“奶奶，快来给我讲故事。”小澈催促道。

“好啦，就这么决定了。要是不行的话，你把房间让给小彰，他是客人。”満知子说完，关上门去哄孩子了。

流川走进次卧，盯着仙道看了一会儿，然后赌气般掀开被子躺在了床上，没好气地说：“事先提醒你一句，我睡相很差。不想被踹的话，去客厅睡沙发。”

“没事，我离你远点就行了。”仙道轻笑。你睡相好不好，我会不知道吗？

流川裹紧被子，背对着仙道，不动声色往他那边挪，企图把人挤下床。

“好了，别胡闹了。”仙道又好气又好笑，放下手机按住他的肩膀，“我已经在床沿了。”

“我说了我睡相很差的。”

小澈踮着脚推开房门就撞上这一幕，眉头一皱：“爸爸，你又不是胖子，为什么要占这——么大一个床位？Akira要掉下去了。”他夸张地拉长了语调，搞得像是流川做了一件多么了不得的事情似的。

流川装死不说话。

“爸爸。”小澈哒哒哒跑到床边，摸摸流川的耳朵，重复了一遍，“Akira要掉下去了。”

正对上孩子单纯的眼神，流川有些心虚，慢慢挪回了自己那一半床位。

“不可以欺负Akira哦，他对你这么好，吃饭的时候还给你剥虾虾。”

“知道了，你快去睡觉。”

小澈抬起头朝仙道笑了笑，欢快地跑走了。

重新获得床位的仙道，还没躺下，枕头又被流川以迅雷不及掩耳之势给抢走了。

“我说流川枫，你幼不幼稚？”仙道扶额，这小子怎么越长大越恶劣了？

“抱歉，我习惯抱着枕头睡。”

“你把枕头还给我，我让你抱着睡，怎么样？”

流川的心兀地漏跳了一拍，毕竟他有过拥抱仙道的想法，仿佛被本人撞破了秘密，令他无言以对。

“喂。”仙道隔着被子戳了戳流川的肩膀。

“别动我。”

“这就是你的待客之道吗？”仙道的手没闲着，修长的手指勾起流川的一束头发，绕着玩儿。

“你跟客人睡一张床？”流川甩了下脑袋，“说了别动我。”

“下次你去我家做客，就知道我跟不跟你睡一张床了。”仙道刻意压低了嗓音，听起来有几分暧昧。

“你什么意思？”流川只觉得有种说陌生也不陌生，说熟悉也不熟悉的怪异情绪从心底涌了上来。

“字面意思。”

为两位大人操碎心的小澈拎着他的毛绒小熊又来查房了，一眼就看到仙道没有枕头，叹了口气走到流川这边：“爸爸，你幼不幼稚？”这无奈又有些宠溺的语气竟与刚才仙道那句如出一辙。

“你不要没大没小。”流川被仙道扰乱了心绪，蹙眉望着小澈。

小澈往后退了小半步，义正言辞地说：“大人也不能不讲理。你刚才同意不欺负Akira了。”

“我没欺负他。”儿子还没养大，就成了泼出去的水了吗？流川很是沮丧。

小澈不说话，与流川无声对峙着。

仙道坐起身，正想开口劝小澈不必较真。小澈忽然收起严肃的表情，凑近流川奶声奶气撒娇：“爸爸，你把枕头给Akira，我的小熊让你抱着睡，好吗？”

“……”流川沉默片刻妥协了，不情不愿地抽出枕头，往后甩给了仙道。

“爸爸真乖。”小澈笑着将小熊塞进了流川怀里，双手撑着床，身子往前一倾，在他额头上吧唧吧唧亲了好几口，“我爱你哦。”

“嗯，我也爱你。”流川低低地回了一句。

“我真的要去睡觉啦。晚安，爸爸。”小澈摸了摸流川的头发，直起身冲仙道露出明亮的笑容，“Akira，晚安！”

小澈离开次卧后，房间里一下子安静了，能听到窗外积雪从树枝上掉下来的沙沙声。

“小澈是我的。”流川终于回过身，看着仙道。他有了一丝危机意识，害怕眼前这个家伙取代自己在孩子心里的地位。

仙道愣了愣，想起很多年前，流川坚定而又强势地对自己说，你是我的。

“你不要觉得小澈可爱，就想把他据为己有。”

“流川，我们又不是感情破裂后在争夺儿子抚养权的离异夫夫。我怎么可能跟你抢小澈？”

“没有这种想法最好，否则……”流川正面迎上仙道过于温存的目光，愣了一下，心神蓦地一阵轰鸣。

“否则什么？”仙道若无其事地调整睡姿，借机凑近流川。

流川觉得好像要沉溺进仙道墨蓝色的眼眸里了，耳朵莫名热了起来，赶紧翻了个身重新把后脑勺对着他：“揍你。”

仙道揉了下流川的头发：“其实你比小澈可爱多了。”

流川狠狠地捏了一把小澈留下来的小熊。

仙道敏锐地感知到了危险，明智地稍稍拉开两人的距离，不再骚扰流川。

流川自认为对仙道已经算宽容了，换作其他人敢明目张胆地赖在他的床上，早就被扫地出门了。但他想不通这种宽容到底是因何而生。

仙道盯着流川白皙的后颈，眯了下眼睛，眸色微微一暗。

流川想不出所以然来，抿了抿唇，拉高被子盖住脑袋，整个人全都缩进了被子里。

仙道见流川捂得严严实实的，失望地啧了一声，拿过手机继续处理江崎发来的工作邮件。


	9. Chapter 9

09

流川入睡很快，没过一会儿被子底下就传出他匀长平稳的呼吸声。

仙道审阅完邮件，伸手慢慢掀开盖在流川脑袋上的被子，壁灯昏黄的暖光打在他的侧脸上。

能重新看到心上人在自己身旁安然熟睡，是仙道这些年来梦寐以求的夙愿。

多少次午夜时分在异国惊醒，从月光照不到的黑暗处滋生出来的孤独与思念，一次又一次侵占仙道的心房，脑海中总是清晰地浮现出流川打球时的英姿和私底下迷糊任性的模样。任凭四季流转，岁月变迁，仙道始终难以忘怀在那个滨海小城里发生过的一切，也始终无法忘记在一个火烧云布满天际的傍晚，流川走到他的面前，以一成不变的语调说，喂，来场一对一吧。镰仓的夏天仿佛永远不会结束。电车声、海潮声交织在一起，在记忆中不断回响。

仙道默然凝视着流川的睡颜，轻轻摸了摸他柔软的头发。

这时，手机信息拉回了仙道的注意力，发件人叫Christopher，是仙道在加州的心理医生。

当初仙道的家人担心仙道出现创伤后应激障碍，高薪聘请了 Christopher每周给他做一次心理疏导。久而久之，俩人成了朋友。Christopher深知仙道解不开的心结并非绑票案给他带来的直接及后续伤害。仙道的心理测评分数高于常人，足以证明他抗压能力、承受能力和自我调节能力均不成问题，即使深陷低谷遭遇挫折，也能很快振作起来，不会长时间一蹶不振。但就算仙道对外表现得再无懈可击，Christopher还是发现了他的软肋，而这个人同时亦是他得以摆脱困境所向披靡的盔甲。

仙道下午从満知子口中得知流川失忆的始末，把大致情况以短信的方式转述给Christopher。

Christopher刚忙完，回复开头先恭喜仙道终于找到了爱人，而后问：流川先生失去的那一段记忆对他而言重要吗？

仙道想了想：重要。但想不起来也不会影响他目前和以后的生活。

Christopher回道：选择性失忆者多数是为了逃避痛苦的经历。用这种方式抚平伤痕，像是什么都没发生过一样，其实也是好事。催眠疗法已经失效，意味着他极度抵触这段往事，假若非要他想起来不可，结果如何什么可能性都有，不一定是好的。

仙道抿了下唇角，问道：最坏的结果是什么？

Christopher过了片刻才说：流川先生缺失的那段记忆可以通过外力循序渐进找回来，但也许会造成认知上的偏差。简单来说，我无法百分之一百保证能将这段记忆完整无误地放置回原来的位置。这不是程序设定好的游戏由我自主操控。这段记忆可能会被打散，然后随机穿插，导致他的记忆链无法按照正确的时间截点衔接起来，造成记忆混乱。

仙道皱了下眉：那应该怎么办？

Christopher：作为医生，我会建议给流川先生进行系统性的引导治疗。不过作为朋友，我觉得你没有必要给他这种压力。既然不会影响他的生活，那么过去再重要，能比现在重要吗？你曾说过，你的爱人很倔强，不管什么事都不会低头不肯服输。能把他这样的人逼到自我清除掉一部分记忆，那该是多大的打击啊？借助外力而非出于本人意愿，将他不肯面对的恐惧、沉痛一并挖出来，要是他能接受固然没问题，可如果认知上不幸发生了偏差，无异于一下子撕开他心底深处的伤口。混乱的记忆很容易击溃正常人的心理防线。明白我的意思吗？

仙道清楚Christopher不会危言耸听。

他和流川出事前不久的一天，俩人打完球沿着湘南海旁边的行路回家。

天色将黑，海的尽头布满晚霞，海面上荡漾着一层一层橘红色的波纹。

流川已经计划好去美国打球，仙道即将升学，尽管父亲不同意，他还是决定留学。

仙道那天说，到了美国以后，你专心打球，我负责挣钱。要是你能在国外的赛场上大放异彩万众瞩目，我就当你忠实的家属球迷，但假如不尽人意也没关系，我是你的退路，我养你。

流川正年少轻狂，有十足的把握能闯出自己的一片天，不甘示弱地说，不，是我养你。你要什么我就给你买什么。等着瞧。

然而劫难悄然降临，倾覆而下，如灭顶之灾，顷刻间淹没了一切。

流川当时只有十六岁，好不容易从那帮恶徒的手中逃脱，最终却只能透过一道缝隙亲眼目睹仙道背后中枪，坠入海里。

如果没有邀请仙道去小球场一对一，或者听他的话早点回家，又或者抵抗住药力的控制跳进海里把他救上来……结局是不是就不一样了？

十年后侥幸活下来的仙道，在听完満知子的叙述和Christopher的建议之后，大概明白了流川逃避的关键所在。他的小狐狸必定认为是自己连累了他。一夕之间，生死离别。十六岁的小孩儿沉入了自责和痛苦的深渊里。越坚强的人有时候越软弱，一根羽毛都能将其彻底压垮。正如Christopher所说，用这种方式抚平伤痕，像是什么都没发生过一样，其实也是好事。

仙道与Christopher道了晚安，关掉壁灯躺进了被窝里。

流川的呼吸声近在耳畔。

仙道生了几分困意，放好手机，打了个哈欠，侧过身隔着被子轻搂住流川。

 

午夜时分，屋顶上的一大片积雪滑落下来，轰隆作响。

仙道迷迷糊糊惊醒过来。

流川不知什么时候翻了身，换了睡姿面对着仙道了。

室内光线微弱，接近黑暗，但仙道却清楚地看见流川双目紧闭，泪盈于睫，在夜色中隐隐泛着水光。

他哭了？

流川轻轻吸了下鼻子，用低到几乎微不可闻的声音说：“别走。”

梦里那个阴郁的世界永远充斥着绝望。

流川无从判定自己在什么地方，他只能从一道缝隙观察外面的场景。

可是又什么都看不见。一片漆黑。

两声枪响过后，有重物掉进了海里。

流川觉得四肢百骸里灌满了腥咸的海水，发着光的深海鱼一群一群在头顶掠过，视线因此忽明忽暗，他勉强看清身旁躺着一具陈年遗骸，骨骼上缠绕着诡谲的雾气。长相丑陋的怪鱼在肋骨与肋骨的空隙间游荡，海蛇从黑洞洞的眼窝中钻了出来。不过他一点都不害怕这具附满淤泥、藻类的骸骨，伸手想抱着它离开海底。

你不应该寂静无声地躺在这里沦为海底生物的寄居之地。

你是我的。

我们说好要一起去国外留学。到了法定年龄就结婚。我养你。给你买拉风的跑车。

你得活着。

流川刚搂起骸骨，骸骨就在他怀里变成无数发亮的光点，在海水中流散开去，宛如夏末濒死的萤火虫，去而不返。

别走。

流川感到一种前所未有的恐慌，拼命想要抓回光点，但一切都是徒劳，它们一点一闪消失无踪。

 

仿佛有一双无形的手狠狠地攥住了仙道的心房。

不及思考，仙道扯开流川的被子，把他拉到自己的被窝里，用力地将他搂在怀里。

流川潮湿的睫毛微微颤动了一下，身陷在梦魇中醒不过来。

“伤心什么呀，我的宝贝，我不是在吗？”仙道压低声音，抚摸着他的后背。

所有的亮光刹那间不见了，在一段漫长的死寂后，一声嘹亮的蝉鸣声划破天际。

流川恢复了视听，刺目的阳光照得他睁不开眼睛。炎热的空气中似有若无地浮漾着花草清甜的香气。

嘭。

嘭。

嘭。

篮球撞击地面的声音流川再熟悉不过了。

他的心跟着跳动起来，循声跑进了一座体育馆。

比赛还没开始。两支队伍正在各自的休息区域热身。

流川看不清在场所有人的脸。他的心越跳越快，仿佛要蹦出胸腔。

体育馆的大门刷地一声被拉开了。

流川回过头，看到一个高大的身影站在逆光的视线里，大片大片的阳光汹涌地漏泄进来。

对方不好意思地挠着头：“抱歉，我迟到了。”

整个世界忽然归于平静。

 

翌日，仙道在肩膀一阵阵的酸麻中睁开了眼睛。

时间尚早，流川还一动不动地半趴在他的身上。

这是流川喜欢的睡姿，或者说是习惯。那会儿仙道在镰仓租的公寓不大，开始的时候也没想过带谁回去留宿，所以随便买了张单人床，尽量减少占用空间。后来流川偶尔会在仙道这里过夜，两人都是大高个大长腿，小床着实拥挤。睡着睡着流川就把仙道当成了床垫的一部分，还省了个枕头，枕着他的肩膀就行了。

仙道一恍神，以为回到了高中时代，爱人在怀，蠢蠢欲动，想也不想就低下头吻住了流川。

流川睡得沉，被堵住了嘴巴，有些喘不过气来，加上冬天室内空气不流通，不到片刻脸颊憋得微微发红。他懊恼地皱了下眉头，一巴掌拍开仙道，卷着被子滚到了一边。

仙道这才完全清醒过来，心中一跳，幸好没有把流川吻醒，否则一大早就要上演家暴的剧情。

然而想到刚刚的吻，仙道又有些心猿意马，其实打一顿也不亏。要不碰碰运气再亲一次？

他正准备把狼爪伸向全无防备的小狐狸，次卧的门被推开了。

“嗨，Akira，早上好！”小澈双手握着门把手，脸上洋溢着明亮的笑容，像初升的小太阳。

仙道并不是很想见到这颗小太阳。你一个小孩子周末起这么早干什么？！

“昨晚睡得好吗？”

“流川澈一，不要吵。”流川眉头紧蹙，哑着喉咙抱怨。

“Akira都醒了，你还不起来吗？”小澈跑到床边，摸摸流川的头发，“咦？爸爸，你的嘴巴为什么这么红，还湿漉漉的，你是不是偷吃奶奶家的东西了？”

仙道不敢搭腔，悄悄地翻身下床。

“没有。”流川闭着眼睛用手背擦了擦嘴巴，“我再睡十分钟。困。”

“好吧。”小澈拾起地上的毛绒小熊，“爸爸，你又乱扔东西……”

“把他带走。”流川用被子捂住脑袋，这句话显然是对仙道说的。

“好。”仙道一把抄起小澈，抱到外面去了。

広树要到法院归档整理一部分案件卷宗，已经坐在餐桌前吃早饭了。

“早。”他跟仙道打了声招呼。

“伯父早。”

“怎么不多睡会儿？澈一吵醒你了？”満知子煮好了豆腐汤，盛了一碗给広树。

“没有，昨晚我睡得比平时早。”

“真的不是我，奶奶。我走进房间的时候，Akira已经醒了，他好像想亲我爸爸。”

“……”仙道咳嗽了一声，尴尬地笑了笑，“那个、我想先去洗漱。”

“好好，我拿牙刷和毛巾给你。”満知子接道，“对了，你的衬衣我帮你洗了，家里没有烘干机，待会儿穿小枫的衣服可以吗？”

“嗯，好。”仙道把小澈放到地上，跟着満知子走向浴室。

満知子从柜子里拿了新的牙刷和毛巾递给仙道，就去流川的衣帽间给仙道找衣服了。

小澈站在浴室门口，抱着门框仰视着仙道：“Akira，今天我们什么时候去BBQ？”

“下午。”仙道挤好牙膏。

“烧烤的地方离我们家很远？”

“我现在还不知道在哪里诶，不是我组织的。待会儿我看看他们有没有发定位给我。”

“他们是谁？”

“我的高中同学，我们以前一起打篮球的。”

“你的高中同学？”小澈的眼睛忽地一亮，“他们是不是都认识我妈妈？”

仙道把牙刷放进嘴里，动作一滞，过了一会儿才开始刷牙，轻轻地嗯了一声。

小澈全然不知父母罹难这件事，时时刻刻盼着能见到他们。

将来该如何告诉他真相呢？

仙道的心情顿时有些沉重。

“澈一，过来吃饭。”

“噢，来啦！”小澈扭头跑向満知子，看到碗里装着胡萝卜豌豆炒饭，小眉头立马皱了起来，“奶奶，我讨厌胡萝卜，味道怪怪的。”

“不行，不可以挑食。”満知子把小澈抱到儿童椅上，“自己吃，还是我喂你？”

“自己吃。”小澈苦恼地拿起小饭勺，跟吃毒药似的，愁眉苦脸往嘴里送饭。

仙道洗漱完回次卧拿手机。

満知子把找好的衣服放在床上了，黑色的毛衣、水洗白的牛仔裤。

仙道怀疑流川衣帽间里的冬装款式都差不多，就像他夏天喜欢穿浅色系不带任何图案的短袖一样。

流川裹在被子蒙头大睡，完全没有想要起床的意思，外界发生了什么统统与他无关。只要别打扰到他就行。

仙道换上衣服，正好合身，看了眼流川，放轻脚步走出了卧室。


	10. Chapter 10

10

小澈吃完讨厌的胡萝卜，一脸惆怅地捧起手边的儿童杯，咕嘟咕嘟一口气喝完了杯子里的草莓甜奶，借奶浇愁果然有用，香甜的牛奶战胜了胡萝卜，他的心情立马变好了：“奶奶，我吃完啦，帮我找一下换的衣服，我要和Akira穿一样颜色的，谢谢！”

満知子搁下筷子，起身把他抱离儿童椅，眼睛看向仙道：“小彰，你慢慢吃，汤不够的话厨房还有，自己盛。”

“好。”仙道回以笑容。汤碗确实快见底了。

仙道这么多年没在流川家吃过早饭了，对満知子煮的海带豆腐汤充满了怀念，汤汁熟悉的味道仿佛将他带回了那个比一生更漫长的夏天。

満知子抱着小澈去了主卧，把他放到床上，拉开隐藏式设计的衣帽柜，边找衣服边问：“为什么你这么喜欢仙道叔叔？”

“因为妈妈的小匣子里有Akira的照片，夹在一本厚厚的本子里。而且Akira和爸爸读书的时候就是朋友啦。他们现在也是好朋友。”

満知子的动作顿了一下。

那个小匣子里装着的都是筱真的遗物。即使逝者已矣，但満知子还是遵守以前和女儿的约定，尊重她的隐私，不翻看她的日记本。因此満知子并不知道本子里夹着照片。

筱真应该是第一个知道流川和仙道在恋爱的人，还帮他们打过掩护。

据満知子对筱真的了解，夹了照片的那一页，肯定写了照片上的人是弟弟的男朋友。

思及去世的筱真，満知子眼底出现了明显的哀伤，过往年岁，竟宛如一场大梦，如今终于能重新安安稳稳地过日子了，却把女儿落在了梦里没有带回日本。

満知子垂下眼眸：“仙道叔叔告诉你的？”

“嗯！前天晚上他住在我们家，睡觉前聊天了。奶奶你放心，我答应Akira要保密，不会让爸爸知道的。”

満知子呼了口气，控制好情绪，找出与仙道身上那套相似的童装款，回身给小澈换衣服：“你喜欢仙道叔叔就好，要像喜欢爸爸一样喜欢他。”

“我知道呀。我已经预定Akira当我另一个爸爸了。”小澈脱掉睡衣，从床上爬起来，在満知子的协助下，穿上了黑色的小毛衣。

“好孩子，爸爸将来会很高兴你替他做了这个决定的。”満知子揉了一把小澈细软的头发。

小澈一脸懵懂：“我想要多一个爸爸而已，没有替我爸爸决定什么呀。”

“等你长大了就明白了。”満知子坐在床沿，把小澈抱到腿上坐好，给他换上水洗白的牛仔裤。

“噢。”小澈心想，奶奶经常说长大了就明白了，看来长大真好，什么都能明白，兴许长大了，自己的爸爸妈妈也会回来。以后要多吃饭多喝牛奶，快点儿长大，长得像爸爸和Akira那么高。

小小的人儿有了目标，干劲满满，下午去BBQ一定要吃二十串以上的烤肉。

満知子带着精神抖擞的小澈走下楼，听见厨房里传出碗盘碰撞的声音，走过去一看，仙道正站在水池边洗碗。

“小彰，你这是干嘛呀？我来收拾就行了。”

“没事啊，伯母。不是说让我把这里当成自己家嘛，那就不要见外了。”

“Akira，我帮你。”小澈挣开満知子的手，卷起袖子，熟练地从料理台下面拿出一张防滑折叠椅，展开放在仙道旁边，小短腿一迈爬上了椅子。

満知子见状，没再坚持，转身回二楼，去次卧叫流川起床。

流川裹在被子里，像一个巨型的茧。在満知子的催促声中，艰难地从暖烘烘的被窝里钻出来。

他记不清梦见过什么了，脑子里只残留了一些模糊的碎片，凑不成完整的片段。

“昨晚没有失眠吧？”満知子拉开窗帘，冬日温暖的阳光洒了进来。

“嗯。”流川躺着缓了一会儿，掀开被子下床，“不过下次不要随便把人往我房间里塞。”

満知子不置可否地笑了笑，岔开了话题：“待会儿帮我去超市买点东西，我列个清单给你，可以吗？”

流川点头答应，打了个哈欠，抬手拭去眼角的泪花，走出次卧去浴室里洗漱。

 

小澈对下午的户外烧烤非常期待，洗好碗盘一个劲地追问仙道什么时候出发。

仙道看了越野发来的定位信息，在四面环山的大湖畔。这附近有座樱花公园，四五月份过来赏花踏青、烧烤野餐的游客很多，现在一场暴雪过后，天气寒冷，相对来说人比较少。

流川刚下楼，就看见仙道和小澈窝在沙发上讨论烧烤的事。

“起来了？”仙道抬起头，冲他露出微笑。

流川没作声。一大早笑得这么耀眼，你以为你是太阳？白痴。

“爸爸，早上好！”小太阳紧跟着闪闪发亮。

“……”你们赢了。流川面无表情地移开视线，走进厨房盛了一碗米饭和一碗汤，餐桌上给他留了腌萝卜、盐烤香鱼。

満知子整理完次卧，在衣帽间给流川和仙道各拿了一件深灰色的外套。

两件外套同一个牌子的，款式差不多。一件流川自己买的，一件満知子给他买的。明显不同的地方是一件拉链拉环上的布条和衣服内里为橙色，另一件则为宝蓝色。

満知子走下楼，把宝蓝色这件给了仙道，橙色这件丢在沙发上，然后戴上老花眼镜，拿起便签本开始罗列生活用品的购买清单。

“奶奶，Akira下午要带我和爸爸去大湖旁边烧烤。那个地方可漂亮啦！”小澈高兴地说。

流川听到这句话就有点不爽了，怎么说得好像他跟小澈一样大，还得仙道带着？

算了，童言无忌。流川劝自己别跟四岁的孩子咬文嚼字，他咽下米饭，装作没听到。

“是吗。那你和爸爸跟紧仙道叔叔，尤其是你，不许调皮捣蛋。”満知子接了一句。

为什么要我也跟紧那个大白痴。流川夹了一大块鱼肉塞进嘴里。

“伯母你放心。我肯定两个都照看好，不会弄丢的。”仙道看向坐在餐桌旁的流川。

流川偏过脸，用眼神警告他注意分寸。但因为嘴角不小心粘了颗饭粒，以至于杀人目光完全失效，反而引得被警告者忍不住发笑。

“……”流川并不知道缘由，第一次碰到这种人，凶他还笑，脑子有问题。

不能被白痴传染。流川不再看仙道，顾自吃饭。他忽然有点担心儿子，和仙道这么亲近，会不会变成一个小白痴？

小澈这会儿正沉浸在户外烧烤的喜悦中，搂着仙道的脖子，笑得特别开心，全然不知藏事于心的爸爸开始担忧他的将来了。

流川吃完饭，把碗盘拿进厨房清洗干净，出来的时候，満知子的清单已经列好了。

小澈一听要去超市买东西，更激动了，在沙发上蹦跶了几下。

“对了，流川，家里有小一点的旅行包吗？登山包也可以。”仙道问。

“没有。干嘛？”

“今晚我们住在观山酒店里，我朋友订好房间了。得带几件换洗的衣物，还有小澈的沐浴露、奶粉这些。”

“烧烤结束就走，住什么酒店？”流川不悦地皱了下眉。

“天黑得早，山区温度更低，盘山公路上肯定会结厚冰，开车不安全。所以决定住一晚。”仙道解释道。

“那就不去了。”

“都说好了，别扫兴嘛。”仙道放软了音调哄他，顺便朝小澈暗中使了个眼色。

“爸爸。”小澈当即会意，跳下沙发，踮起脚攥住了流川的小指，左右一晃，像个小可怜似的跟他撒娇，“唔嗯，别扫兴嘛。我给你洗一个礼拜的袜子，两个礼拜也行。好不好嘛，爸爸……”

満知子坐在旁边笑而不语，心想，仙道让她帮忙还不如找澈一。

流川的眼神果然有所松动，无奈地捏了一把小澈软乎乎的脸颊：“先去超市，顺便买个小号的登山包。”

小澈原地站好，昂首挺胸，像模像样的比了个军姿：“遵命！流川长官。”

“我去开车。”仙道接了一句。

“走！”小澈马上抱起自己的羽绒衣，像条小尾巴紧跟着仙道。

流川看着一大一小的背影。

小的那个边跑边嘟囔：“Akira，先说好，爸爸的袜子你洗哦。”

大的那个笑着回答：“好，我洗。”

傻子都看得出来他们刚才那一出是串通好的。大的装可怜不管用，立马换小的上场。

流川年少时在仙道面前自愿收起生人勿进的冷硬防备，现在忘了仙道，却拿小澈没辙。恰恰他的两根软肋并排统一了阵线，一个专注“欺负”男友，一个喜欢“坑”爹。他们一合伙，流川哪是对手，又不能用暴力手段强行镇压，只有吃亏的份。

“爸爸，快一点，我们在车里等你。”小澈站在门口一脸乖巧。

“嗯。”流川拎起沙发上的外套，向満知子拿了清单。

“澈一现在正是贪玩的年纪，你总是板着脸，太严肃了。小彰肯陪他闹，他自然愿意亲近小彰。”満知子叠好清单，塞进流川的口袋里。

“仙道是外人。跟我们认识才两天。”

“如果不是呢？”

流川猛地抬起头，定定地看着母亲，脑袋忽然嗡的一声刺痛了一下。

満知子见他脸色瞬间发白，咬了咬舌尖，止住了接下去要说的话，顿了一下才开口：“小枫，你就当作是我对你姐姐存的私心吧。澈一是筱真拼尽最后一口气与死神较劲强留下来的孩子，倘若世上能多一个人爱他，不好吗？况且，我知道小彰绝不会对小澈不利，更不会伤害你。”

四年前，流川和父母看着下半身浸泡在血水里的筱真被推进手术室，但最终她没能活着出来。大型油罐车的撞击力太大，筱真骨骼碎裂，五脏俱损，能保住孩子已是奇迹。小澈体重不到四斤，孱弱到连啼哭的力气都没有。医生曾担心孩子在母体中缺过氧，可能大脑受损会影响智力，且是早产儿，估计不太好养，希望家属能做好心理准备。所幸的是，小澈聪明伶俐，除了底子弱一些经常生病以外，甚至比同年龄的小孩更懂事。

“我何曾骗过你呢？”満知子说完，心中有愧。隐瞒仙道的事情，不就是在欺骗流川吗？可是她已经失去一个孩子了，实在舍不得再有任何闪失，把另一个孩子推回精神世界的深渊里。不过她坚信，仙道的手里有治愈流川心伤的良药——很多年前，満知子就放心地把流川交给了他。

“嗯。”流川眼底那丝不易察觉的又说不清是什么的情绪一闪而逝，“我只是不习惯不熟的人介入我的生活。”

“总有一天你会明白，妈今天所说的，是真的为你好。”満知子轻轻地拍了拍流川的手臂，“好了，快去吧。别让小彰和澈一久等。我待会儿要回学校帮几个学生改期末论文，不回来吃午饭了，你爸也在法院食堂跟同事一起吃。你们三个自己在外面解决。别让小彰掏钱，你付账。”

“哦。”流川穿上外套，“走了，有事电话联络。”

“好。下午去烧烤记得多拍一些澈一的照片或者视频发给我。”満知子送流川到门口，“玩得开心。”

室外的气温依旧不高，流川搞不懂这种鬼天气干嘛要户外烧烤，不能等到开春吗？

但一想到小澈亮晶晶的眼眸，又觉得没什么了。

流川找到仙道的车，后车厢还是锁着的，小澈坐在儿童椅上笑嘻嘻地拍着窗玻璃，从口型可以判断出他在叫爸爸。

仙道按下副驾驶室这边的车窗：“快上来啊，不冷吗？”

“……”流川拉开副驾驶室的门，坐了进去，脱下外套，扣好安全带。

“Akira，流川长官就位，出发！”小澈激情澎湃地发布命令。

“收到。”仙道看着流川笑了一下，调转车头，开往附近的超市。

车载音乐按照小澈的要求，正在播放奥德尔机器人的主题曲。

低龄儿童卡通片里面的歌，旋律简单，歌词也不复杂，小澈早就会唱了，仙道也能偶尔跟着哼几句。

“爸爸，你和我们一起唱吧。”

“我不要。”流川坚守着尊严，不想被白痴同化的小白痴带入歧途。

“爸爸你是不会唱吧？Akira比你厉害多了。”

“他比我厉害？”流川眼神一沉，“少开玩笑了。”

“你连奥德尔机器人的歌都不会。”

“谁说我不会。”

“那我们一起唱吧。”

“我不要。”

“哼！”

仙道不禁笑出了声，果然只有流川在身边时，人生才满是乐趣。

世间一切仿佛变得鲜活起来，耀光闪闪。不似在加州那十年，什么都死气沉沉的。

他再也不想跟流川分开了。哪怕过去的自己将终此一生被遗忘在记忆的裂痕中。

不过，即便流川想不起来了，仙道也会始终记得球场上力挽狂澜、锋芒毕露的少年，他的眼睛宛若黑曜石一般明亮。永存于唯一的、无法磨灭的炎热夏天，交杂着球鞋摩擦地板的声音、心跳声、喘息声、运球声、观众席上铺天盖地的助威呐喊声——

那是他们的青春。


	11. Chapter 11

11

仙道在超市旁边的露天停车场里停好车，打开后车厢的安全门锁。

什么门锁坏了果然是假的。流川搞不懂仙道干嘛说谎，坐副驾驶室和后车厢有区别吗？他越发觉得仙道的脑回路有别于常人，暗中叹了口气，解开安全带就下车。

流川把小澈从儿童座椅上抱出来放到地上，给他穿好外套，捏捏他柔嫩的小脸：“冷吗？”

“不冷。”小澈眼睛倏地一亮，指着不远处超市大楼门口那棵挂满装饰品的大型圣诞树，“爸爸！你看，那里、那里有棵圣诞树，还有圣诞老人耶！”

这家超市已经提前开始圣诞节促销活动了，装扮成圣诞老人的工作人员在树下笑容满面地发传单，他的身边还有一架圣诞雪橇，拉车的麋鹿栩栩如生，乍一看跟真的一样。

小澈从没见过这么高的圣诞树，一手拉过流川，一手拽着仙道，迫不及待想走近看看。

自小澈见过优介的两个爸爸来接他放学，一左一右把他牵在中间，非常羡慕。

这会儿小澈有了相同的体验，一种得偿所愿的满足感油然而生，虽然仙道还没能正式成为他的爸爸，但他已经预定好了，而且奶奶也说了，会有这么一天的。想到这里，小澈脸上的笑容更明亮了。

仙道和流川的身高、样貌十分出众，又带着个软萌可爱的小奶娃，想不引人注意都难，过往不少年轻女孩都忍不住悄悄的多看他们几眼。

“姐，别白日做梦了，一看就是一家三口，哪还轮得到你去搭讪？走了啦。”擦身而过的女孩压低声音对另一个女孩说。

这句话飘进了仙道的耳朵里，一家三口这个词取悦了他，仿佛和暖的春风灌入肺腑，身心顿时无比舒畅。

流川其实也听见了，侧目偷瞄了仙道一眼，只见阳光照在他年轻英气的脸上。

他不得不承认，以他的审美标准，仙道是他这些年来见过长得最帅的男人。

眉宇、眼眸、鼻梁，还有唇角勾起的弧度，无一不完美。

可是不知道为什么，内心却涌起一股近似于悲伤的情绪。

仙道转过脸，恰巧撞上流川的视线，笑了一下：“怎么了？”

流川在仙道面前总是失态，对自己很不满，语气有些不悦地答了句没事，就不再说话了。

小澈松开两人的手，站定在漂亮的圣诞树前。

“嗨，小朋友，你好。”圣诞老人弯下身笑眯眯地跟他打招呼。

“你好！”小澈第一次跟圣诞老人说话，激动得脸都红了，“请问，圣诞节那天你会从烟囱里爬进我家，在我的袜子里放礼物吗？”

“如果你是个乖孩子，我想你的袜子里会有礼物的。”

“爸爸，爸爸，我是乖孩子吗？”小澈回过头，扬起头向流川求证。

“是。”

“那我今年想要奥德尔机器人的模型。”

“太贵。”

小澈在电视里见过奥德尔机器人模型，知道价格不菲，心想，原来贵的礼物圣诞老人是不送的。

圣诞老人递了支糖果给小澈，拍拍他的小脑袋，直起身继续发传单。

小澈不是那种得不到礼物就闷闷不乐的孩子，笑着说了声谢谢，开开心心地吃着糖，重新拉住流川和仙道的手走进超市。

仙道把小澈抱进购物车里，推着他往前走。

流川拿出満知子列好的清单，基本上都是生活用品。

小澈爱吃零食，指挥仙道向食品类货架出发，他捞到喜欢的糖果、饼干就往购物车里放。

流川跟在旁边，趁小澈不注意，随机挑几包零食放回原位。

“你干嘛？”仙道着实喜欢小澈，恨不得把吃的都给他搬回家。

“你以为这小鬼的自制力有多好？买了零食就不吃正餐。”流川说着，又面无表情地把一大包小熊软糖拿了出来。

小澈的注意力完全被琳琅满目的零食吸引了，根本无暇低头看购物车。

仙道看流川熟练的动作，肯定他不是第一次做这种事情了。

所以在食品区绕了一大圈，小澈实际买到的零食少得可怜。

流川经验十足，早就在促销摊上拎了一大袋卷纸，放在购物车里，占用了不少空间，以至于小澈一直没有发觉，一路上跟仙道聊个不停，还说回去请他吃最好吃的小熊软糖。

但流川是不允许小澈吃软糖的。年初小澈在海岛上吃了一小包水果软糖，可能体质问题，消化不了，难受了整整一个礼拜，每晚抱着爸爸的脖子哼哼唧唧说肚子难受，饭也吃不下，瘦了好几斤。打从这次以后，任何种类的软糖在流川家都是禁忌食品。

“简易装的尿不湿要拿吗？”仙道伸手捞过一包三片装的尿不湿。

“给谁用？”流川问完意识到又问了蠢问题。除了小澈还有谁？

小澈的脸瞬间涨得通红，他扭过头抗议：“Akira，你在想什么呀？我早就不用尿不湿了。我已经是大孩子啦！”

“……”仙道没养过小孩，经验不足，理所当然的认为小澈会尿床，晚上得穿尿不湿睡觉，本来想今晚住酒店，买个简易装携带比较方便，哪知道踩到了他的小尾巴。

“七月份你画了一张地图。”流川毫不留情地戳穿了小澈。

“意外！”小澈的脸更红了。

七月海岛暴风雨，海水汹涌，岛上有个无聊的老头子吓唬小澈，说是吃小孩的海怪在作祟。

小澈深夜尿急，听到外面怒吼的风声、海潮声，不敢上厕所，又叫不醒流川，最后实在憋不住了。他尿完床担心第二天被大人们数落，耍了个小聪明，跟流川换了个位置，大清早还跑去向爷爷奶奶告状，说爸爸昨晚尿床了。结果差点挨了流川一顿打。

“那还是买吧。”仙道把尿不湿丢进购物车里。

“不要！”小澈又气又羞，这是侮辱啊，立马拿起尿不湿塞回货架上，他无意中看了眼购物车里的东西，小眉头皱了一下，困惑地眨了眨眼睛，“奇怪，我们的购物车是漏的吗？为什么我刚刚挑的零食……”

“去买登山包。”流川打断了他。

小澈还没来得及说什么，就让仙道给推走了。

他们并没有留意到身后跟着两个人。

一个是浅田。一个是辰美，就是那天早上看到流川搭乘仙道的车来公司上班的女孩子。

“你们部门的这位新人跟我们老板该不会已经结婚了吧？”辰美在财务部任职，和浅田同租了附近的一间公寓。

“有可能，连孩子都有了。”浅田拍了张三人的背影照片，发到了小群里。

小群成员除了她和辰美以外，其他几个都是Oasis的女员工，私底下玩得比较好经常凑在一起聊天吃饭。照片一发，群里炸开了锅。

前台小妹绫子发了段语音：“唉，新老板原来已婚，我失恋了，他来公司第一天还对我笑了呢，好帅。灰姑娘和王子的故事果然是骗人的。”

永岛边哄孩子边说：“流川不帅吗？如果一早知道企划部会有这么帅的男人，我去年就不结婚了。现在拖家带口，暗恋他的资格都没有了。”她的身后传来丈夫不满的咳嗽声。

辰美笑了起来：“话说回来，他们两个的孩子无敌可爱。”

绫子问：“谁生的？”

浅田答：“模样和肤色挺像流川的，但笑起来眉眼弯弯的样子又有点像老板。我听说国外有家医院可以通过基因培育孩子，专门为了同性家庭研发的，不过费用昂贵到超乎想象，普通家庭负担不起。”

永岛接了一句：“老板家缺钱吗？”

于是几个女人得出了一致结论，仙道和流川已婚多年，还天价用各自的基因培育了一个孩子。

绫子发了大哭的表情：我彻底没戏了。老板好过分，用笑容撩我，害我春心荡漾。已婚男人怎么能随便对别人放电呢？！他应该好好向他的冰山老公学习！

永岛赞同：对，真羡慕我们老板啊，找了一个这么帅的老公。

正在挑登山包的流川只觉得背后忽然冷飕飕的，他怎么可能想得到企划部两位前辈伙同其他部门的同事将他编排为仙道的配偶，而坐在购物车里因为零食凭空消失陷入惆怅中的小澈则莫名其妙成了基因人。

仙道以为小澈会哭，毕竟零食的诱惑力不容小觑。

“爸爸！”小澈抬起头，“我们买几盒草莓好吗？我想请Akira的朋友们吃。我觉得草莓是世界上最好吃的水果。”

“好。”流川拿了一个小号的黑色登山包拎在手里，用眼神示意仙道推车。

仙道再一次感叹流川家这个小鬼头太乖了，但幸好他这么乖，给流川省了不少心。

不过他哪里知道，小澈四岁之前身体有多差，动不动突发性的高烧、咳嗽，三天两头往医院里跑。流川每次大晚上抱着小澈去医院，看到脸色煞白的小人儿在他怀里难受地哼哼时，不知道心碎了多少回。姐姐留下来的这个孩子实在太弱小了，流川一度怀疑自己能不能把他照顾好，向来不爱看书的他破天荒地买了一大堆育儿手册。兴许是筱真和Ethan在天有灵，庇佑着他们可怜的孩子，小澈从三岁下半年开始就不怎么生病了，至少不会前一秒还好好的，后一秒突然高烧四十度，把流川吓得不轻。

如今仙道看到的，是长大了的、健康的小澈。倘若他知道流川曾经在海岛医院里因为孩子生病坐立难安度过的无数个夜晚，恐怕会心疼得要命。他的小狐狸在他看不见的地方，就这么一年一年地成长起来。他再也无法像初遇的赛场上，七分调侃三分戏谑地挑衅，你嫩得像个国中生。那些怀揣着热血之心，甚至欲与日月争辉的过往，如同大河归海，不再回来。

 

流川照着清单检查了一遍购物车里的东西，确定没有遗漏，就去收银台结账了。

仙道打算付钱，被流川冷冷地瞪了一眼，犹豫了一会儿不敢忤逆他的意思，默默地把银行卡塞回钱包里，将小澈抱出购物车。

流川见小澈又挂在仙道身上了，有些无语，拎起满满两袋东西往出口方向走。

“给我一袋吧。”仙道单手托抱着小澈，跟上流川的脚步。

“不用，我拎得动。”流川看了仙道一眼，“两只手抱。把我儿子摔了我肯定揍你。”

“爸爸，你不要对Akira这么凶嘛，温柔一点呀。”小澈双手搂住仙道的脖子，明摆着一副保护者的相态。

流川有那么点吃味，说好的贴心小棉袄呢？怎么一天到晚向着仙道？

“你这个人啊，孩子的醋都吃。”仙道抬手揉了揉流川的后脑勺。

流川愣了愣，等到反应过来自己当众被仙道摸了脑袋，险些翻脸。

仙道现在抱着小澈这张独一无二能降服流川的小保命符，一点也不害怕他的铁拳。

流川冷着脸不说话，他算是看出来了，仙道就是个不折不扣的恶劣家伙，仗着在小澈面前受宠，肆无忌惮地挑战他的容忍力。但又能怎么办呢？谁让儿子的小胳膊肘往外拐。光是言辞上警告仙道一两句，小澈就跟炸毛了似的抗议示威，一套一套让人无法反驳的大道理摆在他面前。这要是真的动手教训仙道，小家伙还不得气得把房顶都掀了？

“Akira，你要懂得反抗，要不然爸爸会一直一直欺负你的。”小澈一脸认真地说，“以后我长大了，不可能永远在你身边的。”

流川顿时一口气噎在了胸腔，他的宝贝儿子是不是被调包了？

“爸爸喜欢我才会欺负我。”仙道亲了亲小澈的脸颊。

鬼才喜欢你！流川的目光比室外的冰雪更冷，慢慢挨近仙道，手从他的外套下摆伸了进去，狠狠地在他腰上拧了一把。

仙道痛得闷哼一声，抿着嘴看向流川，脸上强撑着笑容：“嗬，手劲不小嘛。”

“知道就好。”流川打架从来都是光明正大出手，打不打得过另说，总之他不屑用小动作暗伤他人，这次实在忍不了了，又不能当着小澈的面使用暴力，只能出此下策，以泄心头之愤。

仙道庆幸正值冬季，隔着一件厚毛衣，要是夏天穿着单薄，挨这一下八成一大块淤青。

流川又看了眼抱着仙道的小澈，心里一阵发酸。孩子的醋怎么就不能吃了？不过他的表情没有任何波动，撩开超市大门口的挡风帘走了出去。

刚刚这一幕尽收浅田和辰美的眼底，俩人像是狗仔队附体，鬼鬼祟祟地躲在不远处某位明星的人形广告牌后面。

“流川是不是摸了老板的腰啊？”辰美小声地问。

“是啊，伸进衣服里摸了，赤裸裸的性暗示。”

“禁欲系的男人一旦主动起来更急不可耐。”

“啧啧啧。”浅田难以想象，部门里这座新来的大冰山在配偶面前居然这么热情。

“啊，小兰！我们的购物车呢？”

“……”浅田作为资深腐女，撞上令她感兴趣的事，魂都丢了，那还记得什么购物车。

俩人最终在超市保安狐疑的注视下，拉着手灰溜溜地跑回了购物区。


	12. Chapter 12

12

眼下离饭点还有段时间，流川不着急回家，把东西放进后备箱，拉着小澈去对面的商厦给他买衣服。

小澈总喜欢流川跟他穿同款，一到四楼就直奔亲子品牌的店面。

今天仙道在，小澈肯定不会把他忘了。

女店员热情地推荐了不少当季新款。

仙道也不挑，小澈喜欢就行，他和流川天生衣架子，只要不是奇装异服都能轻松驾驭。

流川不过去了趟洗手间的功夫，回来看到俩人已经大包小包买了一大堆。

女店员满面堆笑，仙道在她眼中俨然就是一株高大帅气金光闪闪的摇钱树。

“买这么多干嘛？”流川本来打算给小澈挑件外套作为提前送给他的圣诞礼物之一，不料走开了一会儿，仙道几乎收了这家店里的大半新品。

“其实没几件，冬天的衣服比较厚。”仙道拎起一部分购物袋，剩下的交给流川。

“爸爸，以后我们三个人可以穿一样的衣服了！”小澈对亲子装的执念不知因何而生，已然根深蒂固，一想到仙道也将加入，他自然特别高兴。

“花了多少钱？”流川自认为跟仙道不熟，不想平白无故让他破费，一走出这家店，立即拿出手机，打算转账给他。

“不用算得这么清楚吧？”仙道皱了下眉。

“不行。”流川的眼神不容人拒，“多少？”

“真是伤脑筋啊……”仙道轻叹了一口气，“有几件是我的，你们的加起来多少钱我一时半刻也算不出来。要不这样吧，你买件东西送给我当成交换？反正再过几天就圣诞节了。”

“可以。你要什么？”

仙道险些回一句我要你，抿了下唇角把话咽回了肚子里，想了想，答道：“上个月Eternity出了一款红绳手环，好像还不错，一楼应该有专柜吧。”

“……”流川没说话。电视里每天连播Eternity的红绳广告，寓意为不朽的爱恋。他和仙道是普通朋友关系，送这种有特殊含义的礼物肯定不合适。

“爸爸，你给Akira买一条吧。如果你没有钱，可以用我存在你那里的压岁钱付账的。”小澈隐约想起好像在电视里看到过仙道想要的礼物，便默认出现在广告里的东西都特别贵，见流川没有答应，以为他囊中羞涩，当即诚挚贴心地为亲爱的爸爸出谋划策排忧解难。

仙道站在旁边静静地看小澈表演。若说昨天还因为借孩子接近流川有那么点愧疚和挫败，在尝到各种甜头以后也就自然而然地消弭殆尽了。

“爸爸。”小澈眨巴着眼睛。

流川觉得他眼里充满期盼的星星都快一颗一颗蹦出来砸到自己脸上了，简直难以抵挡。

“行了，去买。”

“爸爸万岁！”

流川一生难逢敌手，唯独当年与今日先后栽在了这一大一小两个人身上。

小澈拽着仙道的衣摆，跟上流川，心里升起一团稚嫩的担忧：Akira虽然长得和爸爸一样高，好像还比爸爸壮一点，但脾气太好了，爸爸踢他、凶他也不生气，就像动物世界里温顺的食草动物一样。爸爸可不是吃素的，以前海岛上好多人都怕他。他们如果住在一起，Akira会不会经常被按着打呀？

他脑补了仙道挨揍的画面，默默地叹了一口气。

到了商厦一楼，一眼就看到了Eternity的店面，门口放着一棵小圣诞树，挂满精致的装饰品。

“欢迎光临。请问有什么需要吗？”女店员笑容可掬。

“漂亮阿姨，我们要买红绳手环。”小澈抢答。

这声漂亮阿姨甜进了女店员的心坎里。

仙道把购物袋靠放在一旁，抱起小澈坐到了展示柜台边的凳子上，朝女店员露出招牌笑容：“你好。”

“先生您好。”女店员难得遇上这么帅的顾客，语气格外温柔。

流川冷着脸站在一旁，居高临下注视着仙道。这家伙是来买红绳还是来撩女孩的？

仙道觉察到了流川的目光，仰头与他对视，眼眸中的笑意更深了。

流川低咳了一声，别过脸去，避开他的视线：“快挑。”神经，冲我放什么电？

女店员又被流川冷峻秀致的模样吸引了。两个男人目测身高都在一米九左右。今天是她的幸运日吗？

“漂亮阿姨？”小澈坐在仙道的腿上，不明所以地看着忽然眼睛发直的女店员。

女店员回过神来，脸上一热，连忙用钥匙打开柜台锁，取出男款的红绳手环。

流川搞不懂这么根破红绳有什么用，标签上的价格居然接近于一双中等档次的限量版篮球鞋。

“先生，您的手长得真好看。”女店员帮仙道试戴手环的时候，由衷地夸赞。

流川下意识地看向仙道的手。女店员说得没错。不过——

“戴手环就戴手环，你摸他的手干什么？”流川自己都不清楚，怎么就脱口而出这么一句话。

他的声调没有起伏甚至毫无波澜，却透出一股森冷的寒意，字句之间仿佛掺杂着无数冰屑。

“对不起！”女店员着实吓了一跳，连忙小心翼翼地替仙道扣上手环的暗扣，站直了身子，不敢再有任何逾距的行为，“先生，大小正好，您喜欢吗？”

“你觉得呢？”仙道征询流川的意见。

流川想到刚才提醒女店员的那句话，像是独占欲作祟，有些尴尬，生硬地接了一句：“还行。”

“爸爸，我也想买一条。”小澈眼巴巴地看着流川，隔着柜台玻璃指了指陈列着的单品，“你看你看，有儿童款的。”

“二位先生如果要给孩子买的话，可以了解一下我们店里的圣诞节优惠活动。Eternity的不朽之恋手环，也就是这位先生手上戴的这一款，买两个成人款附赠一个儿童款。刚好你们一人一个。”女店员被男色冲昏了头忘记自己的本职工作了，这会儿才想起推销产品，“儿童款手环的售价其实和成人款差不多。等于花两个手环的钱可以买到三个，真的很划算。”

“我能试戴吗？漂亮阿姨。”

“能，当然能。”女店员把儿童款的拿了出来，给小澈戴上，“你这么可爱，阿姨给你一个VIP的八折优惠。”

“谢谢漂亮阿姨！”小澈嘴巴像抹了蜂蜜似的，全然不顾沉着脸的老爸。

女店员将目光转向流川，吞咽了一下，鼓起勇气问：“先生，请问您需要试戴吗？”

“不……”

“好！”小澈抢先一步回答。

最终流川只能无奈地拿着单子去收银台刷卡，三个手环花了他十万日元，跟抢钱没区别。

今天就不应该带着仙道的。怎么会忘了仙道是他就职公司的顶头上司呢？丧尽天良的资本主义。

流川回到Eternity，把付款凭据交给女店员。

“售后卡我放在袋子里了，要是有任何质量问题一个月之内都可以免费退换的。”

“爸爸，我和Akira已经戴上了，你也戴上吧，好吗？”

“不好。”

小澈脸上的笑容一下子消失了，失落地垂下头看着自己的脚尖。

“……”装什么可怜？流川目光沉沉。

“爸爸。”小澈闷声闷气地喊了一句，小小的一只站在仙道身边，“求求你了。”

又来这招？这四个字仿佛是封印流川冷硬情绪的唯一咒语，他咬了咬牙：“好，我戴。”

“爸爸，我爱你！”小澈立马走出了低气压，绕着流川欢快地跑了一圈。

仙道开始佩服小澈收放自如的演技了。原来这都能遗传，以前筱真帮着他和流川打掩护的时候简直堪称影后。就连球队教练田岗老师都被她唬得一愣一愣的。

小澈从盒子里拿出手环，准备给流川戴上，但能力有限，没能成功，转头投以仙道求助的目光。

仙道会意上前，把红绳绕在流川的手腕上，扣好暗扣。

流川皮肤白，戴着特别好看。不过本人应该不喜欢，目露嫌弃之色，扯了扯袖口，将其挡住。

仙道往后退了一步，心念一动。

在很多年前，流川也曾站在相同的距离，给他戴上过一枚素戒。

那时候他们恋情还未公开，外界以为仙道仍然单身，自然竞相角逐。

知情的筱真和彩子都觉得流川这个迟钝的小子不会在意，况且他的亲卫队规模日渐壮大，单恋或倾慕他的女孩子能从湘北排到陵南。

仙道也是这么认为的。

直到有一天下午，仙道照例给流川补习，结果打开书包掉出一封散发着香水味的情书，他压根不知道对方是如何偷偷塞进自己书包里的。

流川误会仙道收下了别人的情书，沉着脸把试卷揉成了团。

仙道没意识到流川是在吃醋，还调侃他不能因为不想写作业就损毁试卷。

流川的眼眸里都结起了冰霜，傍晚去公园小球场一对一，火力全开，把仙道累得够呛。当然，仙道不是吃了亏认栽的主，夜里在床上全都讨了回来。

第二天，流川一声不响的用打工赚来存着买篮球鞋的钱挑了枚铂金素戒，也没问仙道愿不愿意，走到他面前就给他戴上了。

无疑是以这种方式宣布所有权。

仙道除了训练和比赛时以外，从不摘下无名指上的戒指。

但结果还是弄丢了——他中枪坠海的那天，戒指在水中泛着银色的光亮，沉入了漆黑的海底。

后来仙道独自在加州复健，与流川失联寻而不得，每每想起这枚戒指就没由来的感到心悸。他的小狐狸是否会像遗失的戒指一样，永远都找不回来了呢？

时过境迁，流川站在他的面前，俩人缠上了相同的红绳，仿若爱情电影中的桥段。

历经天涯相隔、世事无常，百转千回仍能重逢于茫茫人海。

所谓不朽的爱恋，大抵如此。

 

流川去了趟父母家，放好満知子要他买的东西，然后开车回家。

小澈坐了仙道的车，跟在后面。

流川握着方向盘，看了眼手腕上的红绳，钢铁直男欣赏不能，感觉有点娘气，真想摘下来有多远扔多远。

他数不清这是第几次因为仙道叹气了。

这家伙像是可怕的外来入侵物种，短短两三天时间就在他的生活里扎了根。

甚至连不喜欢与人过多接触的父亲都跟他把酒言欢。

至于小澈就别提了，让他收拾收拾东西往后住在仙道家，铁定立马同意，很有可能还会笑嘻嘻地对自己说：爸爸，你要常来玩哦。

流川忍不住又叹了一口气。

抵达住处，流川把车停进了车库，仙道的车只能停在路边。

流川原本打算周末两天窝在家里玩篮球手游，顺便督促小澈写算术作业。

晚上父子俩煮一顿热腾腾的海鲜火锅，吃完洗澡，再一起看电影。

大冬天这么安排别提多惬意了。

然而因为仙道要带小澈去BBQ，计划彻底落空。

流川一边将小澈的奶瓶、奶粉、水杯之类的东西装进新买的登山包，一边听着俩人在沙发上讨论某部科幻大片的剧情。

说着说着，不知道为什么扯到了番茄牛腩。

流川无语。外星人侵略地球，有番茄牛腩什么事？难不成是从番茄星来的牛腩人？

小澈在仙道面前得意地炫耀：“我爸爸做的番茄牛腩非常非常好吃！”

流川心想自己什么时候给他做过番茄牛腩了？忽然有种不祥的预感。

果不其然，小澈高声说：“爸爸，午饭我们不要出去吃了，好吗？奶奶说我正在长身体，多吃番茄牛腩才会变高。”

流川不答话，起身去厨房看看有没有食材。他其实不擅长烹饪，但身为父亲，给孩子准备三餐是分内之事，责任心不允许他找借口推托。

不就是番茄牛腩吗？难不倒他的。

仙道对流川厨艺水平的判断还停留在十年前。

曾经他和流川一直默契地远离厨房这块禁地，宁可去便利店买微波炉食品或者干脆啃面包也坚决不自己动手。

有次筱真生日，非抓着流川让他做晚饭。这种好事流川哪里肯落下仙道？

仙道眼睁睁看着流川翻炒虾仁时，锅里轰地一声冒起了大火。

他们在球场上风光无限，进了厨房就成了俩傻子，手忙脚乱失去理智，流川还跑去拿了个灭火器。

筱真提着蛋糕回来，家里的厨房像狂风过境一般，什么爱心生日晚餐，变成了三人大扫除。

回忆就此中断。仙道扭头往厨房方向看去，见流川像模像样地把番茄切丁，心想应该没什么问题的，于是没去帮倒忙，安心跟小澈在客厅里玩起了拼图游戏。

“真想每天待在家里玩儿。可是我们幼稚园要过了元旦才放寒假。”小澈跪坐在茶几旁，支棱着小脸，仔细挑选正确的拼图碎片。

“我和你爸爸连寒假都没有。”

“嗯？为什么奶奶后天放寒假？”

“她是老师，学生放假她就放假。”

“那我将来也想当老师。”

“表演系？”

“表演系是什么意思呀？”

“哈哈，没什么。”仙道笑着摸摸他的脑袋。

玩到开饭，仙道带着小澈去浴室洗了个手，到餐厅一看，发觉自己高估流川了，桌上只有三份青豆炒虾仁和三碗番茄汤。

“爸爸，为什么番茄牛腩里没有牛腩？”小澈看着淡红色的清汤底，飘着番茄丁，神情些微失望。

流川不想承认他把牛腩烧糊了，面无表情地谎称冰箱里没有牛腩了。

“我刚刚闻到焦味了，爸爸你肯定火开得太大，牛腩变成黑色的了。”小澈一语道破，“你呀，总是这么迷糊，真是让人伤脑筋。”

“不准笑。”流川面子挂不住了，直接迁怒到了仙道的头上。

“……”仙道不敢顶嘴，以免火上浇油，控制了一下面部表情，拉开椅子入座吃饭。

尽管只有一菜一汤，但是仙道和小澈还是很捧流川的场，像是吃到了什么饕餮美食。

“我就说我爸爸做的番茄汤非常非常好喝，是吧？Akira。”小澈权当没有牛腩这回事。

“是的。”仙道相当配合地点了点头。

“我爸爸还会做各种各样形状的和果子，比如小锦鲤、樱花、兔兔……”

“我不会。”流川眉心一跳，赶紧否认。让他揉面做和果子，还不如杀了他比较省事。

“你喜欢吃和果子？”

“嗯嗯！里面有豆沙馅的那种。”

“我知道有家店的和果子挺好吃的，一会儿去买一盒给你当点心。”

“好呀！”小澈笑逐颜开。

“吃饭，别说话了。”流川板着脸给小澈舀了一勺青豆。

饭后，仙道和小澈负责刷碗，叮铃哐啷在厨房里玩得不亦乐乎。

碗盘不多，很快洗好了。

确认完登山包里要带的东西没有遗漏，三人离开住处，由仙道开车，出发前往那片大湖。

正值晌午，冬阳高悬于天际，阳光透过挡风玻璃照在身上很是温暖。

小澈横坐在流川怀里，率先打了个哈欠，困意马上传染给了流川，俩人没一会儿就睡着了。

仙道在红灯前停车，偏过脸看着被阳光包裹着的流川，忍不住屈起手指轻轻刮了一下他的脸颊。

流川睡着时完全卸下了防备，全无平日里锐利的锋芒，平添了几分柔和。

仙道目光幽深，盯着流川的侧脸，直到红灯转绿，后车鸣笛提醒，他才移开视线继续专心开车。


	13. Chapter 13

13

流川一觉睡醒，汽车正行驶在宽阔的盘山公路上。藏青色的柏油路经过雪水的冲刷，没有灰尘，显得格外洁净。远处绵延起伏的山峦上覆盖着厚厚的积雪。群山之上，青空澄澈透亮，与城区灰蒙蒙的蓝有着天渊之别。

“还没到？”流川没缓过来，提不起精神，哑着喉咙问了一句。

“大概还有十五分钟的车程。差不多可以叫醒小澈了。”

“嗯。”流川低下头，戳了几下小澈肉乎乎的睡脸。

小澈好梦被扰，不满地嘟囔着，眉头也皱了起来，一个劲地往流川怀里钻，躲避骚扰他的手。

流川开始挠他的痒痒。

“爸爸，你干嘛呀……”小澈这会儿声音特别软，抬起小脸，眯缝着眼睛迷迷糊糊地质问流川，“我在睡觉，为什么吵醒我？……奶奶给我做了一个九层高的草莓蛋糕，刚准备切给我吃呢……你赔。”

“别无理取闹。”流川托着小澈的背让他坐起来，“喝不喝水？”

“喝的。”小澈靠在流川的胸口，只觉得浑身软绵绵的，一点力气都没有。

流川拿过儿童水杯，按开盖子，把吸管放到小澈嘴边。

小澈啊呜一声咬住，咕嘟咕嘟喝水，眼神慢慢地亮了起来，松开吸管往车窗外张望：“哇，有好多叶子尖尖的树呀。是雪松吗？”

“嗯。”

“这里好漂亮啊！”小澈瞬间恢复了活力，“爸爸，我有点饿了，你们有没有给我买和果子？”

“买了。”仙道减慢车速，方便流川回身拿后车座上的和果子。

一盒总共八个，颜色形状各异，做得相当精致。

小澈一脸雀跃地拿了一个橘色小南瓜形状的和果子，一口就咬到了里面的豆沙馅。

“是不是很好吃？”

“是的！是我吃过的最好吃的和果子！”小吃货非常满足。

流川掰开淡粉色的樱花和果子，一半自己吃了，一半送到仙道跟前。

仙道微微一愣，竟有种受宠若惊的感觉，赶紧张嘴。

不知是有意还是无意，流川的指尖被他舔到了。

流川迅速地缩回手，仿似猝不及防触碰到了一股电流，心房忽地阵阵发颤，还莫名其妙回想起前两天在仙道办公室的那个吻，好像有一群散乱的雀鸟飞撞进心里。

仙道目视前方，若无其事地嚼着和果子。

流川搞不懂自己的反应为什么这么大，如同突然按到了什么奇怪的开关，啪的一下就世界大乱。

“爸爸，你把我的小锦鲤捏碎了！”小澈吃完小南瓜，意犹未尽还想再吃一个，一看小锦鲤的尾巴掉了，变成了一条不完整的胖鱼，惋惜地瘪了下嘴。

流川回过神，很快冷静下来了，捡起锦鲤尾巴，喂给了小澈：“有什么关系？你又不是一整个吞下去的。”

 

车拐了个弯，沿着水泥浇筑的窄道驶入了樱花公园旁的露天停车场。

天冷果然没什么人，偌大的停车场上只停着五六台私家车和两辆中型旅游巴士。

仙道一眼就看到了越野的车，把车停在了旁边空着的车位。

越野他们几个上午就过来了，在观山酒店里先聚在一起吃了顿午饭。

小澈下车后站在原地，停车场靠山而建，旁边是一片黑魆魆的树林，由于没有其他人，寂静到几乎能听到融化的冰水在林间滴落的声音，还时不时传来短促怪异的鸟鸣声。

他有点害怕起来，冲到车后，紧紧地抱住流川的大腿：“爸爸，这里会不会有吃小孩的山怪呀？”

“不会。”流川拎出登山包。

“如果有山怪跳出来怎么办？”

“……”流川无语，按下后备箱车盖的按钮，车盖自动缓缓合上。

“什么山怪？”仙道接过登山包，顺口问了一句，一边低头在彦一组建的小群里发了个信息，告诉他们已经到了。

彦一发了张鱼住站在烧烤架旁边给烤串刷油的照片：快来！

“山怪就是浑身长满白毛，爪子特别长特别锋利的怪物。要吃小孩的。和海怪一样可怕。”

“谁告诉你的啊？”

“山姆大叔呀。他的一只眼睛就是被山怪抓瞎的。”

“山姆大叔是谁？”仙道回完信息，把手机揣进口袋里。

“以前的邻居。”流川牵过小澈的手往大湖方向走，“老酒鬼，总爱胡言乱语吓唬小澈。”他对海岛上这位不着调的老邻居颇有微词。

“山姆大叔没有胡言乱语啦。他年轻的时候是冒险家！”不过小澈挺喜欢山姆大叔的，虽然常常因为他做噩梦，但他口中的每一个冒险故事都充满了奇妙的色彩，比电影还生动，“山姆大叔是在雪山里撞见山怪的，怪物嘴里叼了个小孩。他想把孩子救下来，可是打不过山怪，眼睛……”

“行了，你别自己吓自己了。”流川果决地打断了他的叙述。

小澈想起篝火旁山姆大叔那张满是沟壑的脸，又抬头望了望白茫茫的雪山，有点后悔来这里了。

不过，等他在湖边看到体格魁梧的鱼住之后，对山怪的惧意立马消失了。

鱼住冲仙道点头颔首示意，目光扫过流川的脸，见他目沉如水，没有涟漪，果然完全不认识自己了。

“队长。”尽管毕业多年，陵南球队的成员也不知换了多少茬了，仙道对鱼住的称呼依然没变。

“腿没事了？”

“嗯。”

“没事就好。”鱼住垂眸看了眼抱着流川大腿的小澈，“狐狸崽子长得挺可爱的。”

仙道听到狐狸崽子就笑出了声。

流川连同自己高中时的绰号也忘了，不明所以。小澈的眼睛又大又圆，乌溜水灵，还是双眼皮，怎么看都不像狐狸崽子啊。

围着桌子打牌的越野、彦一、池上、福田和植草齐刷刷地看向小澈。

他们都是一个人来参加这次时隔十年的球队聚会的。只有仙道拖家带口。

小澈面对这么多陌生的叔叔，躲在流川的身后，仰着头盯着鱼住不放。

“干嘛一直看着我？”鱼住神情严肃，一如当年那般不怒自威。

“叔叔……”小澈弱弱地说，“你长得好像格纳。”

“格纳？”鱼住疑惑地蹙眉。

“我知道！”彦一中午喝了些酒，目前还处于亢奋状态，声音比往常响亮，“奥德尔机器人那部动画片里的猴老大，我外甥天天准时准点看……咦？是猩猩还是巨猿来着？哎呀，算了算了，反正都差不多。”

“是的！格纳是了不起的猴老大，脸跟这个叔叔是一样的。格纳他……”小澈对上鱼住黑沉沉的眼神，立马噤声，不敢再继续说下去了。

鱼住对猴老大深恶痛绝，上个月湘北那个红头发的小子和卷毛的矮个子跑到他店里吃饭，一口一个猴老大，还教会了他的小女儿。现在小丫头逢人就说她的爸爸是猴老大。

“不能没礼貌。”流川晃了下小澈的手。

鱼住略感欣慰，好在流川有点爸爸的样子，懂得如何教育孩子。

“就算他长得真的很像猴老大，你也不能这么叫他。”

“噢！”

“……”你说得这么大声是怕我听不见？鱼住收回前一秒对流川的错误判断，要不是看在仙道的面子，肯定像揍樱木一样，给他一锅铲就老实了。湘北这几个烦人的问题儿童就算到了八十岁也还是问题儿童。

“站在那里干嘛呀？过来坐啊。”越野起身招呼。

“叔叔你们好，我叫流川澈一，这个是我的爸爸，流川枫。”小澈乖乖地站在桌子旁自我介绍，顺带报了流川的家门，“我给你们买了草莓。Akira，草莓呢？”

仙道把纸袋里的几盒草莓拿出来放在桌上。

“你们家的狐狸崽子好乖。”越野忍不住想捏捏他的小脸，不过在流川寒森森的注视下不敢出手。

池上开了两罐饮料给仙道和流川。

“叔叔，我没有的吗？”小澈爬上椅子，跪坐着，双手放在桌子上，眼巴巴地看着。

池上险些被他可怜的小眼神萌化了。他们几个从仙道这里已经得知筱真是小澈的亲生母亲。不愧是当年陵南高中的女神之一，孩子这么讨人喜欢，只可惜……他在心底叹惋，拿了盒草莓味的甜牛奶给小澈：“碳酸饮料你不能喝，喝牛奶好不好？”

“好呀，我最喜欢草莓牛奶了，谢谢、谢谢你叔叔。”

“不客气。”

因为仙道提前在小群里说明了流川失忆这件事，在座几位就当作是与流川初次见面。反正以前跟流川也不算太熟。毕竟流川的性格摆在那里，除了仙道以外，其他人难以接近。

那一年练习赛后，陵南一众曾发现过两人似有暧昧的端倪，不过地区选拔赛期间没看到他们私底下再有往来，遂打消了疑虑。但第二个学期不知从哪天开始，仙道总是往湘北跑，害得教练以为仙道要无情地抛弃他改投安西教练门下了。彦一暗中尾随了仙道半个月，常常躲在小球场旁边的灌木丛里偷看他跟流川一对一。终于在一个忽降阵雨的傍晚，彦一隔着雨远远地看见仙道拉着流川跑到屋檐下躲雨，然后……用身体把他抵在墙上吻了他。至此，湘北王牌与陵南新任队长的恋情彻底曝光。彦一把消息带回球队的时候，大家痛心疾首，他们最担心发生的事情还是发生了。只有脑回路异于常人的田岗教练心头的大石头轰然落地。谈恋爱没关系，人别跑了就行，还打起了如意算盘，指望让仙道用美男计把流川勾引到陵南来。

如今看到俩人之中一方不记得另一方了，彦一借着酒劲有些唏嘘。

世界陡然安静，耳边响起了那天潺潺的雨水声。当时作为不太光彩的跟踪者、偷窥者，彦一很是心虚。他对同性恋不太了解，潜意识里还是认为仙道应该找个漂亮热情的女朋友，而不是在躲雨的屋檐下极尽温柔地亲吻一个男孩。与此同时，他又觉得他们本就天生一对。

当然，旁人如何看待并不重要。仙道、流川本质上有惊人的相似之处，一旦认准了目标就不会轻易放手，或者说，永不放手。

彦一和越野大学毕业后就在仙道的引荐下进了他父亲的公司，十年间陆陆续续去加州探访仙道数十次，每一次仙道都会询问有没有流川的下落——他像是迷失了方向的旅行者，少了一魂一魄。世上惟有流川一人能将他带离这片浩瀚无望的孤海。

终于——

天际那颗夺目的、独一无二的指极星再度出现。

星光映亮了仙道的眼眸，那些过往淤积成堆的消沉、沮丧与一次一次的失望瞬间消散。

彦一醉意朦胧，觉得当年赛场上针锋相对、棋逢对手的两个人又回来了。他们依然年轻，依然意气风发，依然能轻轻松松引起全场轰动——

他少年时代的偶像总算回来了。


	14. Chapter 14

14

鱼住把烤好的一部分烤串装盘，递给越野。

这群年轻人正在回顾遥远的往昔，不可避免地提起当年在赛场上度过的峥嵘年岁。

小澈扭头看着站在烧烤架旁继续忙活的鱼住，犹豫了一会儿，爬下椅子朝他跑过去。

“怎么了？狐狸崽子。”鱼住看了他一眼，把虾翻了个面，刷上油。

“猴老大，我想跟你一起玩。”小澈眼中满是敬畏。动画片里的格纳是奥德尔机器人最好的朋友。每当奥德尔机器人遇到特别厉害的坏蛋时，猴老大会帅气登场一起制服他。大多小男孩都对英雄人物有崇拜情结。小澈也不例外。

“不要叫我猴老大。”

“你会香蕉连击拳吗？砰砰砰，可厉害啦。”小澈慢慢凑近鱼住。

鱼住高中时期已是庞然大物，后来又长了五六公分，接近两米一，小澈在他脚边显得更小了。

“……”鱼住顺手拿了根香蕉，剥开皮，弯身塞进小澈手里，“别说话，吃。”

“哇，猴老大的香蕉！吃完会变大力士！谢谢！”小澈露出欣喜若狂的眼神，“猴老大，我最喜欢你了！”

仙道和流川同时听到这句话，不经意之间对视了一眼。

“小澈这孩子，见一个爱一个。”仙道笑着说。

“难得有别人家的孩子肯粘着鱼住学长。”植草开了罐啤酒。

“是啊，我带我外甥去学长的店里拜访他，我外甥跟见了鬼似的，进门就哭，哄都哄不好。”彦一靠在椅子上，眼神迷离，一副懒洋洋的醉汉模样，“你们家的狐狸崽子胆子大，是好事。”

“我家的。”流川纠正了他。

“你家的不就是仙道学长家的吗？……连仙道、仙道学长都是你的。”彦一醉醺醺的，早就忘了仙道在群里的交代，“是你自己说的。想当初，练习赛上一直缠着我们的仙道学长。你们、你们还在屋檐下……”

其他几人以拳抵唇，拼命得用剧烈的咳嗽提醒彦一不要再说了。

仙道没有表态，暗暗观察流川的表情。

“学长你们怎么了呀？是不是……湖边太冷，集体感冒了？”

“吃东西！”越野赶紧往他嘴里塞了一块烤肉。

流川像是在思考什么，沉默片刻，问道：“我以前和你们打过比赛？”

烤肉都堵不住彦一的嘴，立马口齿不清地接道：“是啊！那时候你可是湘北的王牌，超强新人。”他挥开越野企图捂住他嘴巴的手，继续说，“你升入高中前，是富丘国中的队长，听说是神一般的人物呢。”

流川只失去了高中两年的那段记忆，国中的事情还能回想起来，确实是毕业于富丘中学曾担任球队队长无误，他偏过脸看向仙道：“你早就认识我？”

仙道见流川眼神没有太大的波动，嗯了一声。

“我打赢过你？”流川试图从记忆中搜寻出与仙道相关的内容，然而却是一片空白。

彦一作为仙道的头号粉丝，当即高声回答：“怎么可能？虽然你球技惊人没错，但是仙道学长当年还是略胜你一筹。”

流川的脑海里突然冒出了一个声音，腔调三分认真七分漫不经心：

你的个人能力毋庸置疑，不过篮球始终不是一个人的运动。不仅要信任自己，还得信任你的队友。单打独斗固然是一种酣畅的打法，可如果遭遇强敌，以你一人之力绝无可能顺利突破对方的防守，你又该如何得分呢？

世界一刹那变得嘈杂起来，蝉鸣、雨声、潮音混淆，在耳畔此起彼伏。

困扰流川多年的痛症随即而来，太阳穴突突直跳，他攥紧拳头忍耐，宛若寒潭般的心底被搅乱，仿佛有什么东西呼之欲出，却又隔着浓重的雾气，看不清楚。

“你还好吗？”仙道直起身，关切地看着他。

流川咬着薄唇没说话，眼眸下垂，阳光照在他如白瓷般的后颈上，竟生出几分脆弱。

越野觉察到异样，担心彦一还会继续说下去，把他从椅子上拽起来：“走，陪我去买包烟。”

“吸烟有害健康。”彦一嘟哝了一句，步履蹒跚地被越野拉走了。

“小彦一的酒量怎么越来越差了，他中午没喝多少啊。”池上目送二人走远。

仙道这会儿注意力完全集中在流川身上，心里酸成一团。

“没什么，我习惯了。”头部持续的痛楚逐渐减弱，流川松开拳头，喘了一口气，抬起头望着仙道，“中学毕业后，我和我爸妈还有我姐就移居到了国外小镇。这中间漏掉两年。我想不起来了。”

“没事，想不起来就别想了。”仙道见流川脸色有所缓和，悬着的心落回原处。

“嗯。”流川喝了几口饮料，转过脸眺望不远处结冰的大湖，像一面冰冷的镜子，雪山与蓝天全都倒映其中。他好些年没见过这样壮阔的雪景了，忽然难以自抑地想起姐姐的死，佛罗里达州通常不会下雪，但那天他们居住的小城里难得一见飘起了小雪，新年刚过，人们都放假在家，纷纷跑出来赏雪，谁也没有预料到，在雪中将会发生那么惨烈的交通事故。接到警方的电话，流川开车载着父母前往医院，姐夫已确认死亡，姐姐正在抢救当中。

流川至今还记得当时如坠冰窟的感觉，无数的雪花争先恐后地撞在挡风玻璃上，他的脑袋里也出现了相似的雪点，慢慢融化成空白的一片。

筱真唯一的遗言是由护士从口型大致判断的。她说：请救救我的孩子。

仙道的手搭在流川的座椅背上，姿态如同搂着他。

吃不准流川在想什么，仙道暂时保持沉默，顺着他的目光一同看向远处，偶尔扫一眼他后颈的发尾。

而后，鱼住的声音打断了流川的思绪：“流川，你儿子能吃虾吗？让我给他剥。”

“能。小澈什么都吃。”流川回过头看他。

“哦。”鱼住蹲在小澈面前，利索地剥了一只烤熟的大虾，递给他，“当心烫。”

“谢谢你，猴老大。”小澈的鼻尖冻红了，压低声音说，“我不是什么都吃的，我讨厌胡萝卜。”

“嗯，知道了，马上给你烤一根胡萝卜。”

“……”小澈知道鱼住故意逗他，轻轻哼了一声，继续埋头吃烤虾。

“前辈，你不要光顾着投喂狐狸崽子好吗？”带彦一去旁边醒完酒的越野，边走边说，“我们也都嗷嗷待哺。”

彦一被迫用冰水洗了脸，脸色微微发青，不过脑子倒是清楚了。

福田向来话少，默默把桌上的扑克牌收拾好。他不知道流川是因为记忆导致的头疼，以为有旧疾，刚好他的堂叔是东大附属医院的脑科专家，寻思着一会儿告诉仙道，带流川去看看，或许能治好。

彦一坐回椅子上，不再像刚才那样肆无忌惮了，稍微收敛了几分，拍拍脑门说：“学长，你们以后别再劝我喝酒了。”

“谁劝你了？自己抱着酒不撒手。”池上摇了摇头，拎起放在旁边的一打啤酒。

鱼住今天大展拳脚，还烤了一条鱼，端过来放在桌上：“要吃的怎么会没有？吃不完你们自己看着办。”他一扭头，蹲在旁边吃虾的小澈不见了，吓了一跳，环顾四周，“咦？狐狸崽子呢？”

流川搁下筷子，警觉地起身。

“嘿！猴老大，我在这里！”小澈从旁边的常绿灌木钻了出来，拎着一条黑乎乎的蛇，蛇的尾巴缠在他的手臂上，“爸爸，你看！我在洞里抓出来一条小蛇耶，好可爱！”

“！”流川顿时大惊，其他人还没反应过来就如离弦之箭般冲到小澈跟前，一把扯下他手里的蛇扔到一边，脸色煞白地抱着他检查有没有被咬伤。

仙道跟了过来，看了眼不远处伏在地上的蛇，松了口气：“没事，普通的水蛇，没有毒。”

现在正值蛇类的冬眠期。这条水蛇睡得好好的，被小澈拽了出来，目前处于僵化状态，行动不灵活，摔在地上过了好一会儿才反应过来，缓缓游回它的巢穴。

“流川澈一，你在搞什么？！”流川眼里火光憧憧，不自觉提高了音量。

“山姆大叔抓到过一条碗口那么粗的蟒蛇呢，我只是……”

啪的一声。流川打了小澈的掌心。兴许是因为虚惊过后，情绪焦灼，力道有些大。

小澈没真正挨过爸爸的打，顶多屁股上拍灰似的拍几下而已，手心传来火辣辣的刺痛，他的眼圈马上红了，瘪着嘴问：“爸爸，你为什么要打我呀？”说着想往流川怀里扑，寻求他的安慰。

“站好。”流川神情严肃地扶正他。

小澈见流川脸色铁青看起来特别凶，意识到撒娇不管用了，于是可怜兮兮地转而看向仙道：“Akira……”

仙道本来就是容易心软的人，哪里挡得住小澈这受伤小幼崽一般湿漉漉的委屈眼神：“流川，算了……”

“闭嘴。”流川头也不回，直直地盯着小澈，从牙缝里挤出一句话，“慈母多败儿。”

“啊？”仙道眨了眨眼睛，“慈、慈母。亲爱的，你确定这句话可以用在我的身上？”

流川自知口误略感窘迫，甚至忽略了仙道对他暧昧的称呼，抿着嘴没有接过话茬

越野忍不住在旁边起哄了一句：“喂，仙道，我说你都是当妈的人了，发型能不能端庄一点，不要再竖起来了？”

小澈忍着没哭，试探性地轻轻扯了扯流川外套拉链上的橙红色布条：“爸爸，你不能无缘无故打我的。你总该告诉我，我做错了什么。”

“如果那条是毒蛇，被它咬到，救治不及时会死掉。这一点你清楚吗？”流川简明地告诉他刚才可能面临的致命危险。

“有毒？”小澈这才感到后怕，“就像僧帽水母一样？”

“对。”

“天呐！”小澈怛然失色，“我以后会离小蛇远远的，不会再抓它们了。”

“嗯。”流川收起了严厉的气势，摸摸小澈的脑袋。

小澈注意到流川面部线条变柔和了，才把手摊开在他的眼前，嫩白的掌心已是绯红，小声地抱怨：“爸爸，打痛了。”

流川眼中闪过一丝微不可见的愧疚，低下头在他小小的手心上亲了一口：“对不起。我刚才没有控制好自己的情绪。”

小澈眼眶里已经盈满了泪水，眼看要掉下来了，流川放软态度却立刻哄好了他，擦了擦眼睛，倾身搂住爸爸的脖子，大度地说：“没关系，我原谅你啦。谁让你是全世界最帅的爸爸呢。我最喜欢最喜欢最喜欢你了。”

鱼住作为球队中第一个也是唯一一个当了父亲的人，忽然有种想向流川取点育儿经的冲动。他的小女儿要是挨这么重一记手心，哪怕确实是她闯了祸，也会不依不饶哭很久，还要跟爷爷奶奶哭诉告状，怎么可能这么好哄？

流川亲了亲小澈的脸颊，抱着他站了起来，询问附近哪里可以洗手。

“就用矿泉水给他洗吧，要么回酒店。室外的水太冰了，会冻坏孩子。”仙道从流川怀里接过小澈。

“嗯。”

越野憋着笑：“到底还是妈妈比较细心呀。”

流川假装没听见，着实后悔情急之下的口不择言。

仙道深吸一口气，回头看着越野笑了笑。

越野太了解仙道了，这家伙表面上温和无害，其实腹黑得很，要不然当年怎么治得住桀骜不驯的流川枫？

果然。在仙道帮小澈洗干净手把人还给流川后不久，越野就收到了一条他的短信：你的年终奖金我替你收了，就当作是给我儿子的压岁钱。

一股冷飕飕的寒风穿过越野的胸膛。是你儿子吗？不要脸。呸。


	15. Chapter 15

15

小澈虽然贪嘴，但胃口不大，吃了几口烤鱼肉就跳下椅子，又跑到鱼住身边，目光闪闪，满眼都是小星星。

鱼住吃不消这种崇敬的眼神，搞得他真是惩恶扬善能打能抗的英雄猴老大似的。

有过刚才的突发事件，流川不敢再掉以轻心，时不时回头留意小澈的举动，见他如此景仰仙道的学长，不禁默默地叹了一口气。

“仙道，几十岁的人了，一直喝汽水像话吗？”植草递了罐啤酒过来。

“谢了。”仙道刚准备打开易拉罐与昔日队友畅饮一番，却被流川按住了手。

流川之所以这么做，是因为脑海里闪过一个念头，仙道昨晚已经喝了不少酒，今天又喝比较伤身。其实这不在他的管辖范围内，但身体先一步行动了。

大家一起不解地看着流川。

流川自己也愣住了，抓着仙道的手放也不是，不放也不是。

“嗯？不让我喝酒吗？”仙道稍稍压低声音，像是说给流川一个人听的，语气有些暧昧。

“不是。你手上有只虫子。”流川随便找了个理由，拍了几下仙道的手背，像是在驱赶什么。

傻子都能从流川欲盖弥彰的拙劣演技中看出端倪，不过谁也没有点破，不要命了才会故意挑衅湘北老牌暴力军团的成员。

仙道瞥了眼被流川拍红的手背。这小子一紧张就不知轻重的习惯果然没变。

流川紧抿双唇，收回手，往后重新靠回椅背上，继续保持他高深莫测的冷酷模样。

仙道把没打开的啤酒推了回去，抬头露出歉意的笑容，而蕴藏的潜台词还是那句家里管得严。

众人不约而同地冷笑一声，对秀恩爱的行为表示嗤之以鼻。

仙道丝毫不在意，拿起喝剩下的小半罐汽水敬在座诸位。

彦一今天哪还敢沾酒，万一再胡言乱语刺激到流川，八成会被偶像拉进黑名单，赶紧让池上从购物袋里给他找罐饮料。

 

小澈单方面跟鱼住聊得正开心，忽然听见不远处有人在喊他的名字。

“小澈！”

“澈一！”

清脆的、惊喜的童音。

小澈一看，发现居然是小班新认识的两个朋友，男孩是优介，女孩是小柚，他高兴地挥了挥手，扭头对流川说：“爸爸，我想过去和他们玩一会儿。可以吗？”

流川认得这两个孩子，嗯了一声：“可以，但不要离开我的视线范围。”

“遵命，流川长官！”小澈跑向他的朋友。

优介的大爸爸和小柚的爸爸是大学同学，又是同一家金融公司不同部门的管理层，两家经常周末一起出来玩。今天恰好到湖边赏雪，刚到没多久，烧烤架下的炭火都还没燃起来。

“叔叔阿姨好。”小澈礼貌地打招呼。

“乖了。”小柚妈妈天生爱笑，又很年轻，像个大姐姐似的，伸手摸了摸小澈的头发。

小孩子有小孩子的世界，三个小不点很快蹲在旁边说起了悄悄话。

小澈迫不及待地告诉他们自己用一块小饼干预定了一个爸爸这件事。

“这么便宜呀？是哪个叔叔呀？”优介好奇地问。

“喏。”小澈伸手一指，“头发尖尖的那个，就是Akira！”

小柚抬头张望：“哇，他长得好帅，眼睛是蓝色的耶。”

“我爸爸不帅吗？”

“帅呀。不过流川叔叔太严肃了。我有点怕他。”

“我爸爸一点都不凶。”小澈本着对外无论如何都要维护流川的原则，赶紧解释，“他很温柔的。会给我做饭，讲故事，会保护我。只要有我爸爸在，打雷我都不怕。”

小柚听完咯咯直笑，脸上有两个深深的小酒窝：“我爸爸最怕打雷了。”

“Akira叔叔什么时候才会变成你的爸爸呢？”优介懵懵懂懂，觉得自己的家庭比较特殊，幼稚园其他孩子都只有一个爸爸，现在总算遇到了相同的情况，他很是激动。

“不知道。”小澈摇了摇头，“对了，你的两个爸爸是怎么结婚的呀？”

“他们早就结婚了，不过没有邀请我参加婚礼。”优介瘪了下嘴。

“我的爸爸妈妈也没有邀请我参加他们的婚礼耶，我只看过视频。我妈妈穿着白色的婚纱，像童话故事里的公主，可漂亮啦！”

小澈忽然感到万分幸运，眼神有些得意：“我爸爸和Akira肯定会邀请我的，我还要给他们当花童。”

“哇！”两个傻孩子露出羡慕的表情。

“澈一，我也想要当花童。”小柚紧跟着说。

“好啊。”小澈不假思索地同意了。

“还有我！还有我！”优介举手，“你可不可以让流川叔叔、Akira叔叔早点结婚？不然我们就长大了，当不了花童了。”

“怎么样才能让他们早点结婚？”小澈问道。

“唔。”这个问题难住优介了，低下头一边拨着一株小草一边思索。

“我知道。如果他们总是亲亲，就会结婚啦。”急着穿公主裙当花童的小姑娘积极地帮小澈出主意，“我叔叔婶婶上个月结婚的，之前经常拍亲亲的照片发在动态圈里，我在我妈妈的手机上看了。”

“啊，没错。”优介恍然大悟，“我大爸爸每天亲我的小爸爸。”

“……”小澈皱了下眉头，着实后悔今早闯入侧卧，如果他没有推开门，说不定Akira已经亲了他的爸爸。但他并不知道，在此之前，仙道早就吻过一遍了。

“还有还有，我大爸爸晚上都要跟我小爸爸一起睡，不让我进房间。只有等他出差了，我才能和小爸爸玩枕头大战。”优介对大爸爸霸占小爸爸的行为非常不满。好几次他窝在小爸爸怀里都快睡着了，还是会被无情的大爸爸拎回小房间。

“啊，我爸爸以后会不会也不让我进房间找Akira玩呀？”

“有可能哦……”

优介的大爸爸走了过来，打断了优介的话：“你们在聊什么？”

“小孩子说话，大人不要插嘴啦。”优介接道。

“臭小子，又想挨揍？”优介的大爸爸弯下身，轻轻扯了扯他的小耳朵，“越来越没大没小了。”

“柚柚，小澈，优介，过来吃蛋糕。”小柚妈妈笑着招手。

优介冲大爸爸做了个鬼脸，跟着小柚和小澈跑向桌子旁边。

“谢谢阿姨！”小澈一点也不饿，但又禁不住蛋糕的诱惑，挑了一块小的尝尝味道。

 

四点多太阳就下山了。夕阳染红了山顶的积雪，结冰的湖面上同样红澄澄一片。

优介和小柚两家半个小时前离开了，他们不在这里过夜，趁着路面还没结冰早点回市区。

气温明显开始变冷。考虑到小澈年幼抵抗力弱，恐怕挡不住山间的寒意，所以大家决定收拾东西去观山酒店。

酒店名为花染，几年前还是简陋的民宿，后来被投资商收购，并扩充了地皮，修建成为如今这座观赏山景的五星级大酒店。隆冬时节还好，若逢东京樱花季，提前一个月都很难订到房间。今天有一个中老年旅行团下榻花染，他们赏了一下午的雪中白梅，现正在餐饮区大厅里等待就餐，几乎坐满了。

幸好越野提前预定了包间，不至于要和这么多人挤在一起。

酒店服务生领着一群人穿过热闹的大厅，走向包间。

门口左侧挂着一块牌子，上边写着野茨二字，野茨就是野蔷薇。

花染的包间不多，都是以花为名。

野茨的内部装修以白色调为主，一面墙上挂着一幅巨大的油画，是一整片野茨丛，白花可人，簇拥在墨绿色的叶片之间。

小澈受到了优介与小柚的启发，认为自己不应该夹在爸爸和Akira中间，于是推着儿童椅绕到了鱼住旁边，一脸无邪：“猴老大，我想跟你坐一起，请问可以吗？”

鱼住因为猴老大的称呼有点牙痒，又因为小澈乖巧礼貌的模样心软，最终还是伸手把这只让人又爱又恨的狐狸崽子捞进儿童椅。

流川略感诧异，小澈吃饭肯定要粘着他的，怎么今天坐到对面去了？

小澈双手支在儿童椅的案板上，捧着脸，心想优介说得没错，过完年他们五岁了，等变成了大孩子就当不了花童了，便寻思着一定要怂恿Akira每天亲他爸爸。

流川当然不清楚下午那三个小鬼头围在一起讨论的内容，只觉得小澈望着自己的眼神有些古怪，好像在盘算着什么事情。殊不知，他的宝贝儿子正在发愁该如何撮合他和仙道，使他们早日步入婚姻的殿堂。另外两位小花童也已经就位，恨不得今晚立马提个小花篮闪亮登场。

仙道拉开流川身后的椅子，很随意地拍拍他的腰：“发什么愣？坐吧。”

“别动手动脚的。少碰我。”流川压低声音警告一句，他真不喜欢别人碰自己的腰，其实也没人敢碰。除了仙道这家伙，好像不知道死字怎么写。

“嗯，好，下次注意，不摸你的腰。”仙道脱下外套，挂在椅背上。

“……”流川总觉得哪儿不对，摸和碰是一个意思吗？但这会儿人多，他懒得争辩。

小澈看到流川依旧对仙道面若寒霜，忧心忡忡地叹了一口气。

“小小年纪，叹什么气？”福田凑巧听到，随口问道。

“吉兆叔叔，你有男朋友或者女朋友吗？”

“没有。”

“那我跟你说了你也不懂的，还是别问了吧。”

“……”福田无语。单身怎么了？为什么要被一个四岁的小鬼嫌弃？

小澈像是想到了什么，视线越过福田，朝越野勾勾手：“宏明叔叔，你过来一下。”

“啊？”越野起身离开座位，凑近小澈，“怎么了？”

小澈凑到他耳边，小声询问：“你一共订了多少房间呀？”

“一人一间呀，最好的那间观景房留给了你和你爸爸，够意思吧？”

“Akira呢？”

“住我隔壁。”

福田搭着越野的肩膀，稍稍侧过身加入了他们的悄悄话：“你多订了一间。仙道不需要。”

“为什么不需要？难道让他睡在雪地里？”

“宏明叔叔你太笨了，吉兆叔叔找不到男朋友都明白我的意思。”

“……”怎么就变成我找不到男朋友了？还有，我干嘛找男朋友？我喜欢女孩子好吗。

“你才是小笨蛋呢。”越野捏了下小澈的鼻子，用做贼似的音量接着说，“你知不知道你爸爸失忆的事？”

“知道呀。”

“你爸爸……我不是讲他坏话，他的自由散打能力太强了。现在他不记得仙道了，住一起搞不好会发生观山大酒店雪夜杀人事件。”

“我听不懂你在讲什么。”

“……”福田斜了他一眼，不要吓到小孩。什么雪夜杀人事件，我都感觉有点瘆人。

“哎呀，简单而言，就是目前不适合让你爸爸和仙道待在同一张床上。”

“为什么呢？他们昨晚就是睡一起的呀。”小澈歪着脑袋，一脸不解。

“……”

“……”

越野和福田面面相觑，而后默契地把视线投向仙道，正撞上对方的目光，又立马同时慌乱地移开。

单凭这一点，仙道就能猜到他们的谈话跟自己有关。

鱼住正襟危坐，其实在不动声色地偷听，心想仙道这小子十年如一日，战场情场一个样，运筹帷幄掌控全局的本事没有退步，甚至在这么短的时间里，将流川的儿子变成了他的小助攻。作为曾经的队长，推波助澜是义不容辞的，当即搁下水杯问道：“宏明，今晚我们住的房间你安排好了吗？”

小澈背对着流川和仙道，仰头朝越野眨了眨眼睛。

越野直起身，回到座位：“说起房间，真是有点头疼，酒店客满，少了一间。流川肯定和狐狸崽子住。另外谁愿意两个人住一间？我肯定不行，晚上打呼特别响。”

鱼住严肃地举起左手，展示他的婚戒：“已婚，即使和男人在酒店过夜，我也良心不安。”

福田接道：“我说梦话，会怪叫。”

植草会意，紧跟其后：“梦游，满屋游荡，可能有暴力倾向。”

彦一随口瞎编：“我磨牙，牙齿磨断那种。”

池上一听借口全用完了，不知该说什么，憋了半天硬着头皮说：“读书的时候我就不怎么喜欢仙道，和他同屋，我、我会控制不住用枕头闷死他……”

流川蹙眉，仙道的这帮朋友都喝多了？他完全没有意识到一桌的人合伙要把仙道送进他的房间。

“那怎么办？要不仙道你在酒店大堂的沙发上将就一晚？”越野说完，看了小澈一眼。

“你们为什么不问我爸爸呢！我爸爸睡觉可乖啦，不打呼不磨牙，他就是喜欢抢Akira的枕头，但绝对不会用枕头闷死Akira的。”

流川正在喝水，呛了一口，偏过脸咳嗽几声：“胡说什么？”

“嗯？你爸爸抢仙道的枕头？”植草问道，“什么时候的事？”

“昨晚呀，在我爷爷奶奶家，爸爸还故意把Akira挤到床边边上。”

“哦，这样啊——”众人拉长音调，表示了然于心。

“流川，既然你不是跟仙道第一次住同一间房了，今晚就收留他吧。附近没有其他酒店。”越野说完，留了一张房卡在口袋里，将其他房卡分发给大家。

“我没同意……”

“爸爸，如果Akira没有房间住，他只能一个人睡在雪地里，可怜死了。万一被山怪叼走怎么办？”小澈唱起了苦情戏，“今天是Akira带我们出来玩的。我们不要把他扔下，好吗？”

仙道全程没说话，全员助攻，上至前辈下到小澈，须臾之间写好了剧本，压根不需要他参演。尽管台词蹩脚敷衍了一些，但演出成果还不错，值得鼓励。

他很快收到了越野的信息：我的年终奖已被你剥削。很穷。所以订酒店的钱你给我报销。

窗外的天空完全黑了，月色还很淡，不见什么星星。气象预告说凌晨可能会有小雪。附近松林上的积雪在灯下闪烁着微弱的光斑，寒风吹过，纷纷扬扬地跌落下来。


	16. Chapter 16

16

时近九点，晚饭已经吃得差不多了，服务生利索地将桌子收拾干净并沏了清茶送来。

小澈有些困了，低着头不断地揉眼睛。

流川起身离开座位，走到儿童椅旁，把他抱了出来：“要睡觉了？”

小澈枕在流川的肩膀上：“爸爸，我想看动画片。”

“那今天就到这里了，解散回房间休息。”鱼住中午滴酒未沾，晚上倒是喝了不少，已有几分醉意，“没意见吧？”

前辈发话，大家自然没有异议，不过工作党这么早睡太浪费难得的休闲时光，除了要照顾小澈的流川和跟着流川不放的仙道老老实实回了房间以外，其他几人霸占了鱼住的房间，聚在一起准备通宵打牌。学生时代他们平时每天都要训练，闲暇之余也会找个地方打牌，输的那个不是负责打扫体育馆就是训练完擦拭篮球。偶尔也有恶作剧性质的小惩罚，比如把仿真蟑螂塞进田岗教练的衣领里、请他吃芥末馅的饭团等。反正每次被作弄的都是教练。今年六月初彦一在白山神社偶遇带着妻子、外孙女来东京观光的田岗，恰逢紫阳花季，石路旁成片成片沾着露水的紫阳花娇艳欲滴。田岗年过半百，已生华发，脸上的褶子更深了。俩人在花间边走边聊，往昔那些令田岗跳脚、大发雷霆的事情，经过岁月的洗练与沉淀，都成了他最珍贵的记忆。后来，田岗停下脚步，负着手望花兴叹，沉默不言。彦一从他的眼神中不难看出，他一定想起了仙道。

白驹过隙，一晃十载。

彦一留存了不少当年的比赛录影，时不时的翻出来看。他自始至终没能上过球场，却觉得其实每一场比赛他都与学长们并肩作战过。

这会儿看到曾经的队友们齐聚于此，开开心心地打着牌，彦一心潮起伏，他忍不住拍了张照片，发给田岗。

田岗正在看电视，收到信息愣了一下，忽然眼睛发酸，有种想哭的感觉。

他的孩子们全都长大了，可是又好像没有长大，依然是年少时朝气蓬勃的模样。

田岗盯着照片看了好久，问道：仙道呢？还在加州？

彦一答道：仙道学长半个月前回东京的。今晚的聚会也参加了。还有流川。他找到流川了。筱真学姐的孩子现在是流川在照顾的，小崽子玩了一天，困了。所以仙道学长和流川带着他去房间休息了，没有跟我们一起打牌。

田岗哼了一声：这个臭小子，回国了也不来看看我。

彦一挠了挠头：不是啦。仙道伯父刚把公司交给学长，一堆事情要处理，挺忙的。过阵子我们就去镰仓拜访您。

田岗：仙道的腿是不是已经痊愈了？

彦一：是的。彻底好了。否则仙道伯父也不可能同意让他离开医院。

田岗松了一口气：嗯，那就好。你们玩儿吧，快十点了，我去睡了，不然你师母又要唠叨。

彦一回了句晚安，放下手机加入牌局。

田岗在沙发上坐了片刻，一时感慨，心头涌起了万千思绪。

夫人折叠好衣服，抬眼见他若有所思，开口询问：“怎么？身体不舒服啊？”

“不、不是。”田岗露出轻松的笑容，“你还记得仙道彰吗？”

“当然记得呀。你的得意弟子嘛。”夫人慢悠悠地说，“帅小伙。篮球天才。唔，对了，他的小男朋友长得也挺漂亮的。他们还在一起吗？”

“在一起的。”

“真好。”夫人笑了笑，眼角的皱纹越加明显了，“小时候遇到特别喜欢的对象，长大成人了还跟他在一起。这样真好。”

 

流川开了门，把房卡插进感应槽里，室内的灯一下子全亮了。

越野给流川订得这间是花染最好的观景房，一面墙体是钢化玻璃窗，能看到对面山峦的全景。若是春日，山樱遍野，站在窗前，那宛若红霞般的盛景便能一览无遗。

仙道随手将装着生活用品、换洗衣物的登山包放在沙发上，回身走到中央空调控制面板前开暖气。

小澈快睡着了，不停地打哈欠，口齿不清地说：“爸爸，房间好大啊。”

“眼睛不要闭上。洗完澡再睡。”流川轻轻拍拍他的脸。

“噢。”小澈非常努力地睁开眼睛。

“喂，我和小澈先去洗澡。”流川跟仙道说了一声，从登山包里拿出儿童沐浴露。

“好。”

仙道在房间里转了一圈，停在了玻璃窗前，只见山顶上空散落着若隐若现的星星，朦胧的月光照在积雪上，微微泛蓝。

一片寂静的山色。

没过多久，浴室里的水声停歇了。

流川用酒店的浴袍裹住小澈抱着他走了出来，自己就围了块浴巾。

仙道喝着宝矿力，看到这样的画面，差点呛住。

流川把小澈放到床上，帮他擦头发。孩子刚洗完热水澡，又白又糯，散发着沐浴露的奶香，严父都心软，忍不住捏他的小脸。

仙道的眼神像是发现了合胃口的猎物，一瞬不瞬地盯着流川白皙的后背。他想了流川太多年，光是这么看看就差点看硬了。

流川逗完儿子，想去给他拿睡衣，一扭头冷不防撞上了仙道过于灼热的目光。

仙道的心脏漏跳了一拍，略显慌乱地移开视线，拧上宝矿力的瓶盖：“……那什么，我去洗澡。”说完在登山包里翻出一套睡衣，也没看是流川的还是他的，匆匆忙忙逃也似的快步走进了浴室。再多逗留一秒，仙道在流川面前那引以为耻的自制力恐怕将全线崩溃。

流川怔了一下，很快回过神来，找到睡衣回到床边给小澈穿上。

“爸爸，我的牛奶呢？”小澈爬进了被窝里。

“稍等。我烧点热水。”

“爸爸辛苦了。”

流川解开浴巾，换上睡衣，拿了酒店提供的电热水壶，去浴室接水。

仙道正在花洒下冲澡，身上满是泡沫，手里握着自己那根硬得不行的东西，打算稍微纾解一下。流川的突然闯入，吓得他几乎有种魂飞魄散的感觉。

流川非常清楚仙道在干什么，眼睛仿佛不受控一般往下看着他的硬物。

“！”仙道扯过浴巾胡乱一裹，结果越发尴尬了，因为浴巾被顶了起来，他连忙背过身去。

“不好意思，打扰到你了。”流川低咳一声，表情淡定地打开水龙头接了半壶水，“走了。你继续。动静不要太大。”

“……”我一个人能搞出什么大动静？！仙道不敢看流川，额头抵在冰冷的瓷砖上，像在面壁思过。

“其实没什么，都是男人，我懂。”流川倒锁上浴室门，面无表情地将热水壶放到底座上，等水烧开，拿了瓶矿泉水兑了适量的温水，给小澈泡好牛奶，把奶瓶塞进他的手中。

做完这一切，流川一头栽倒在床上，脸埋进了枕头里，心脏开始在胸腔内咚咚直跳。

不应该啊。为什么这几天一再对男人的身体有反应？难道……喜欢同性？那怎么会厌恶岛上写情诗的青年呢？甚至不胜其烦揍了他一顿。因为他长得不如仙道？

流川的脑子里一团乱，就像接触不良的灯泡，一会儿亮一会儿暗，恍恍惚惚的。

“爸爸，你怎么了？”小澈觉察到异样，一边喝着奶一边翻身凑近流川，“你的耳朵好红哦。”

“没事。”流川的身体动了一下，看着小澈。

“你的脸也好红哦。”小澈伸手摸摸流川的脸，被烫到了，急得瞌睡都醒了，挣扎着坐了起来，“爸爸，你、你是不是发烧了？”

“不是。有点热。”

“现在是冬天呀，怎么会热呢？”

“好了，你不要管我，赶快把牛奶喝完睡觉。”流川按倒小澈，不由分说地把他塞回被窝里。

 

等仙道洗完澡从浴室出来，流川趴在床上睡着了。

小澈还在喝奶，冲着仙道眉眼一弯，笑得特别可爱。

“你怎么又把你爸爸哄睡着了？”仙道还没从尴尬中抽离出来，笑容有些牵强。

“我以为爸爸生病了，他去接了壶水，耳朵就变得好红，脸也很烫。不过现在好了。”

仙道心想，流川耳朵红代表不好意思，以前在床上做那种事的时候，贴着他耳朵轻咬一口就会立马红起来。莫非刚才这小子的镇定是装出来的？

“你怎么不说话，Akira？”

“抱歉，我走神了。”仙道心情明朗了一些，居高临下注视着流川的睡脸。

“我们是不是要睡觉啦？”

“嗯，对。”仙道关掉了明亮的灯，只留了两盏壁灯，室内光线暗了下来。

“那、那……”小澈松开奶瓶，小声地问，“你要不要亲亲我爸爸。”

“我可以亲他？”

“可以的。”小澈连连点头，心里欢呼，觉得离成为花童又近了一步，“睡觉之前得有晚安吻呀。”

仙道也不客气，俯下身轻捏住流川瘦削的下颔，吻了他的嘴唇。而后迅速松手，直起了身。

“啊！”小澈大惊失色，“你怎么亲我爸爸的嘴巴？晚安吻是不可以亲嘴巴的呀。”

“那应该亲哪里？”

“脸或者额头。你不知道吗？”

“不知道。没人给我晚安吻。”

“唔，你好可怜。”小澈信以为真，“你重新亲一次，不可以亲嘴巴啰。”

“……”仙道有点跟不上孩子的节奏。唉，重新亲一次就重新亲一次吧。真是伤脑筋。

仙道再度弯下腰，先是亲了流川的额头，然后吻落在他的脸颊上。

流川迷迷糊糊醒了，误认为亲他的人是小澈，不悦地说：“流川澈一，说过很多遍了，不要把口水弄在我脸上。”

无辜躺枪的小狐狸崽子瞪大了眼睛，急忙解释：“爸爸，不是我啦，我在喝奶耶！”

“奶就更不准弄我脸上。”流川用手背擦了擦脸，“还没喝完？”

“就剩一口了。”

“嗯。”流川打了哈欠，见仙道杵在床边，心里微微一颤。完了，这家伙明明穿上衣服了，脑海里出现的却是他光裸的样子。

仙道掀开被子准备上床。

“我不要你睡在我这边。”流川理不清头绪，不知是紧张还是抗拒，总之不想仙道靠近自己。

“别任性啊。我没带过孩子，跟小澈睡一边万一压到他怎么办？”

流川没有反驳，翻过身背对着仙道，算是默许了。

仙道这才躺进被窝，刚调整好睡姿，就听流川问道：“这家酒店只有一床被子？”

“是啊。”

“你离我远点。最好别碰到我。”

“如果我说不呢？”仙道侧过身，故意凑近流川。

流川呼吸一瞬间沉促了几分，干脆不去搭理他。

小澈喝完剩下的牛奶，爬起来将空奶瓶放到床头柜上，又钻回被窝里，挤进流川的怀里，闷声闷气地说：“Akira，把灯关掉，谢谢。”

“嗯。”仙道伸手关了壁灯。

窗帘没有拉上，床前洒满了斑驳的月光。

仙道又往流川那边挪了挪，胸膛几乎贴在他的后背上了。

流川感觉被仙道的气息包裹住了，身体变得僵硬起来，一动也不动。

按流川的小暴脾气肯定不能忍，往后给仙道一个狠绝的肘击就能解决问题。

可是流川自己都不明白为什么没有这么做，而是再一次放任仙道进入他的安全距离。

仙道压低声音说了句晚安。

慵懒的、低哑的嗓音。如同电流一般窜进了流川的耳朵里，直达心房。流川咬了下嘴唇，拼命压制住内心酥酥痒痒的悸动。

“爸爸，爸爸。”小澈忽然说道，“你听，外面是不是有什么东西在叫？”

“鸟。”流川借此分散注意力，尽量忽略睡在身旁的仙道。

“什么鸟？”

“大概是斑鸠。”

“斑鸠？斑鸠是什么呀？”

“鸟。”

“什么鸟？”

“……”流川中止了毫无意义的对话，有节奏地拍打他的后背，“别说话了，睡觉。”

“好吧。爸爸晚安，我爱你。”小澈合上眼睛，在流川怀里哼哼唧唧撒了会儿娇，不多时就睡着了。

流川以为仙道也睡着了，慢慢放松了警惕，他的意识逐渐模糊，在即将沉入黑暗之际，眼前竟浮现出仙道温柔、好看的脸庞，那双墨蓝色的眼眸里盈满了笑意，好似藏着摄人心魄的星芒。

仙道一直没有发出任何动静，确认流川和小澈都睡熟后，从背后轻搂住流川的腰，把他抱在自己怀里。


	17. Chapter 17

17

流川又在梦里走进了诡异、寂静的针槐林。

不过这一次那些死命困缚住他脚踝的藤蔓全都枯败腐朽了。

高大的年轻人依然站在大河的对岸，无名指上的光圈似乎比之前明亮了许多。

流川踢开脚边干枯的藤蔓，弯身拾起一截树枝，挥开朝他扑来的怪鸟，在它们凄厉的叫声中义无反顾地一脚踏进暗色的河水中。

河水堪堪过膝，底下满是厚厚的淤泥，滑腻的水草像无数头发扫过腿肚。

死水翻涌，阴郁潮湿的空气里充斥着令人几欲作呕的血腥味。

随着越来越接近常年出现在梦里的年轻人，流川的心跳陡然剧烈跳动。

站着别动。等我。我马上过来了。

流川不知不觉加快了脚步。他至今不清楚年轻人究竟是谁，但即便如此，只要看到年轻人指尖的光亮就有种安稳的感觉。

这簇轻而易举就能被黑暗吞噬掉的光亮，在流川的眼眸里闪耀着。

夜雾如期而至，从四面八方用来，慢慢遮蔽了这簇光。

侵扰他多年的噩梦，难道永远是这样的结局吗？

流川的双脚深深地陷在恶臭的淤泥里，一股冷意直透他的肺腑。

混蛋。为什么非带走他不可？

流川攥紧了拳头，指关节格格作响，心底轰地燃起熊熊怒火。他扬起脸，一咬牙。我偏要留下他！

在夜雾吞噬年轻人之前，流川以最快的速度攀上了河岸，伸手抱住了他。

漆黑的天空好像裂开了一小块地方，投下一束淡淡的阳光。

流川还是无法驱散盖住年轻人五官的雾气，但可以听到强而有力的心跳。

他活着。

并不是已经属于另一个遥远的世界。

有了这一认知，流川像是摄取了意外的养分，死气沉沉的精神世界霎那间充满了生机。

他收拢手臂，好似用尽全身气力，紧紧地抱住年轻人。

抵死不肯再放手。

 

仙道迷迷糊糊感觉有人在亲他，费了半天劲才睁开眼睛。

大脑经过短暂的空白期，逐渐恢复意识，哦，原来是流川。

什么？！流川？！仙道心里猛然一震，彻底清醒过来了。光线不足，朦朦胧胧能看见流川闭着的双眼。长睫轻微地颤动着。

“流……”

仙道张嘴只发出一个音节，流川的舌头就探了进来，带着侵占的意味。

假的吧？又做春梦了？仙道一动不敢动，任由流川生涩又强势地在他口中闯荡。

毕竟这是热恋期间都不曾有过的待遇。

流川比同年龄的孩子晚熟，像是住在象牙塔里的小王子，澄澈内敛，一门心思扑在篮球上，其他事不闻不问也不感兴趣。仙道有时候不禁怀疑，假使自己球技平庸，搞不好根本入不了流川的眼。但幸好他有这方面的天赋。否则只靠一张脸，在流川跟前根本吃不开。要说一对一、体能训练等流川一直相当积极，不过情事上从不主动，仙道撩他一下，他回应一下，撩着撩着就撩到床上去了。

事实上，仙道在加州的第四年，遇到过这样主动、热情的流川。或者说，是因为思念太深所致的幻象。

那天仙道坐在轮椅上看书。

病房门被推开了，流川穿着深蓝色的圆领卫衣，黑色的运动裤，篮球在他指上滴溜溜地转着，他说，仙道，去不去打球？

仙道双腿没有知觉，站都站不起来，遗憾地看着他，下次吧。

流川把篮球夹在臂弯下，走进病房，蹲在仙道的轮椅前，亲他的手心，你要快点好起来。

医院的护工率先发现仙道经常对着空气自言自语，像是在跟什么人交谈，还时常露出宠溺的笑容。

Christopher得知后，找仙道聊过，可是他发现仙道的精神状况没有任何问题，反而比之前更加积极了。

仙道拒绝治疗，不愿意连流川的幻象都被人夺走。

——他实在太想流川了。

不过这个流川存在了小半年时间就消失了，是仙道自主舍弃的。

幻象始终是幻象，有着流川的样子、流川的名字、流川的性格，但不是真正的小狐狸。

和他待在一起，仙道竟有种背叛流川的负罪感。

仙道活得洒脱，有那么点玩世不恭，凡事不会太上心，只有对流川近乎偏执，他心底最深处的那块柔软地，罩满温柔的月光，而流川是月光中唯一的盛景。

 

仙道险些方寸大乱，终于镇定，捏住流川的下巴，反守为攻。

球场上势均力敌，情场上就高下立见了。

流川低哑地唔了一声，半睁开眼睛，眼里蒙着重重水雾，眼神没有焦点。

他看不清眼前人，梦中那束阳光仿若照进了幽深的海洋里。

仙道渐渐加重力道，吸吮舔舐流川的唇舌，他的喘息变得沉促起来，下腹很快升起一股热流。

亲了一会儿，流川大概嫌这个姿势太累，长腿跨过仙道的腰，翻身覆压住他。

仙道抬手把被子往旁边一掀，一手搂着流川的腰，一手伸进他的睡裤里，勾开内裤边揉捏他的臀瓣。

痴缠纵情，混乱颠倒，两个人介于梦境与现实之间，交换着阔别多年的、真正的恋人的深吻。

若不是仙道尚且残存一丝理智，记得床上还睡着个小不点，今晚怎么着都要把主动送到嘴边的小狐狸给吃干抹净。

小不点好像跟仙道有心电感应似的，一被惦记他就醒了。

一团小小的黑影挣扎着从被子里探出脑袋，萌萌的小软音响起：“……爸爸，Akira，你们两个偷偷在吃什么？我听到声音了，是不是果冻？”

时间仿佛静止了三秒。

流川一下子惊醒了，保持着与仙道接吻的状态，嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起。

脑袋里那个接触不良的灯泡砰地一声炸掉了。

流川脸色骤变，慌乱地坐直了身子。

……怎、怎么回事？

流川看不大清仙道的脸，英气无双的五官隐没在夜色里。

仙道抿了下唇角，手还搂着流川的腰没有松开。

玻璃墙外的山景隐约可见。不知何时飘起的小雪，在迷离的月光中缓慢沉坠。画面好似一帧一帧慢了下来，仿佛电影中浪漫的场景，无端还多了几分暧昧。

“爸爸，你为什么坐在Akira的腿上呀？”小澈爬了起来，按亮壁灯。

俩人亲密的样子在灯光下无所遁形。

流川这一刻想死的心都有了，深更半夜趴在仙道身上跟他接吻，还坐着根硬邦邦的东西！他的脸以肉眼可见的速度泛起了红潮，连眼尾也微微发红，加上动情时眼中的水雾未散……硬邦邦的东西瞬间又胀大了一圈。

仙道深吸一口气，拍拍流川的屁股：“还不下去？”

“……”流川这下连脖子也红了，往旁边一翻，倒在床上假装自己是一棵被砍伐的树。

“爸爸，Akira，你们太坏了，趁我睡着偷偷在床上吃好吃的。”小澈义愤填膺地指责他们。

“你快睡觉！”流川的脸都快把枕头埋穿了，扯过被子往身上一盖。

“哼！”小澈嘟嘟哝哝地钻回被窝里，“你们、你们不准再偷吃了。等我醒了，我们一起吃。记住了吗？”

“小孩子不能吃。”仙道接了一句，顺手关了灯，从流川那里抢了点被子过来。

“为什么小孩子不能吃？我四岁了，吃果冻不会噎住了呀。”

仙道被流川撩起来的火还没下去，往前一凑又顶在了流川的屁股上，一边若无其事地哄小孩儿：“能吃能吃，明天我给你买果冻。快睡吧。”

“嗯嗯！我想吃里边有白桃子肉的。”

“好，买。”

小澈听完喊了声万岁，扭头就没有响动了。

“离我远点。”流川咬着牙警告仙道。

“你得负责啊。”仙道在他耳边小声地说，挺腰轻轻撞了他一下。

流川被仙道这么杵着能好受吗？索性转过身面对仙道，怕吵醒小澈，压低了声音：“我负什么责？”

“我睡得好好的，你突然压着我又亲又啃，推都推不开。”

“不可能！”

“如果不是你主动爬到我腿上，难道是我把你抱上来的？”

“我……”流川心知这更加不可能了，他被仙道抱到腿上亲成这副鬼样子还没醒，除非着魔中邪了，“梦游？”

“梦游？这个借口不错。”仙道收起笑容，故作严肃，“亲完不想负责？”

“上次在你办公室，你不也……就当扯平。”流川无意识地避开仙道的目光，放在被窝里的手紧握成拳，可非但没能冷静下来，呼吸越加紊乱了。

就算是梦游，他怎么能趴在另一个男人身上跟他亲热呢？

“上次的事我向你道过歉，你接受了，不是吗？”仙道眯了下眼睛。

“我也可以向你道歉。”

“不好意思，我不接受。”

流川恼羞成怒，一把拽住仙道的衣领，企图用暴力镇压：“不就亲了几下，又没怎么样。你少没事找事。”

“没怎么样？你看，我嘴唇都被你咬破了，你还想怎么样？”仙道向他展示嘴唇上的伤口，“出血了，很痛。”

“……”流川看着冒血的小伤口怔住了，然后脑子抽风了，顺势把他拽到眼前，舔了舔他的伤口，舌尖尝到腥甜的血味瞬间一惊，真想狠狠给自己一拳。今晚百分一千着魔中邪了！

“其实也不是很痛。”仙道心情愉悦，不再逗流川了，笑着捏一把他的脸，“睡觉吧。不要再挑战我的自制力了。我怕我忍不住把你拽到浴室里办了。”

办了？流川愣了一下才明白过来办了是什么意思，他使劲打了仙道一拳：“你敢！”

仙道挨了一拳，闷哼了一声，忽然支起身压住流川，一条腿挤进了他的双腿间：“试试？”

流川清晰地闻见仙道身上的气味。这种气味他感觉很熟悉，一时忘了反抗。

仙道双手撑在流川两侧，灼热的呼吸喷在了他的脸上。

流川有些恍神，如同跌在一张巨大的蛛网上，每一根蛛丝都挂着致命的诱惑。

仙道近距离注视着流川，低头吻了吻他的唇角。

这轻轻一吻让流川一阵颤栗，蛛丝将他裹住，挣脱不开，直接被送进了仙道的怀里。

仙道见流川没有生气，难得一副傻乎乎的模样，再次吻住了他，重重碾过他的嘴唇，

“Akira，我明天还想吃里面有黄桃的……”小澈又从被窝里钻了出来。

仙道腾出一只手，捂住他的眼睛，哑着喉咙说：“乖，别看。”说完继续亲流川。

小澈眨着眼睛，长长的睫毛扫着仙道的指腹。Akira在亲爸爸！耶！他们要结婚了！他内心有个小人儿一连翻了十八个跟头，高兴地都要蹦上富士山了。对了，星期一要把这个好消息告诉小柚和优介，还有勇人。要是勇人的爸爸妈妈也没有邀请他参加婚礼，那么小澈很乐意婚礼上再多一个花童。

流川这回被仙道亲得狠了，昏昏沉沉的，有些喘不上气来。

湿热、粘腻，还夹杂着一丝铁锈味。

流川感到蛛丝越缠越紧，仙道的怀抱宛若海洋，扑通一声跌了进去，呼吸过肺受阻，有种无力的窒息感，而后从海底冒上来无数闪闪发亮的星星。

仙道定了定心神，结束了这个漫长的吻，唇舌一点点分开，他单手捧着流川发烫的脸，稳住气息：“还要质疑我敢不敢吗？”

那不是质疑，是警告！流川瞪着眼睛说不出话来，仙道的吻太要命了，差点溺毙。

仙道收回捂住小澈眼睛的手，顺势摸摸他柔软的头发。

“你们、你们亲完了吗？”小澈沉浸在花童的美梦中，已经想好要穿什么样式的小礼服、撒什么颜色的小花瓣了。

“嗯，亲完了。可以睡了。”仙道也不避讳。

流川默然片刻，冷不丁坐了起来，一把拎起小澈，放到他和仙道中间。

小澈无辜地眨了眨眼睛，还没有意识到他成了爸爸的挡箭牌。

“压到他我就打断你的腿。”流川恶狠狠地说。

仙道挺喜欢流川这副混世小魔王的嚣张模样的，有他当年湘北暴力军团成员的风范。

流川决定明天再找仙道算账，现在他的脑子里一团浆糊，手上好像也没什么力气。

小澈高高兴兴地挤进仙道的怀里，在他胸口蹭了蹭，用很小很小的声音说：“Akira，以后我自己睡小房间，不打扰你和爸爸亲亲。”

“好。”仙道摸着他的后脑勺哄他入睡。嗯，今晚真是赚翻了。争取下次再多赚一点。


	18. Chapter 18

18

次日。

流川难得休息天起这么早。天微亮，太阳没有升上来。

远处的雪山呈灰蓝色，罩满雾霭，轮廓显得有些模糊，静静地伏在天穹之下。

流川手一撑坐了起来，看着睡在旁边的仙道和小澈。

小澈大概昨天玩累了，背对着流川，像只小懒猫似的窝在仙道的怀里，雷打不动。

流川的目光不自觉地停留在了仙道的脸上。

熟睡中的仙道浑然不知被流川盯着，无意识地抿了下嘴，嘴唇上的伤口已经结了层明显的薄痂。

流川忽然想到与仙道接吻时的触感，心头猛然一跳。他咬破仙道嘴唇那会儿其实无异于梦游，记得不太清楚，但后来仙道压着他亲他那一幕的印象极为深刻。

仙道的吻侵占了他的唇舌，又带着让人难以拒绝的脉脉温情和不明不白的暧昧。

脑海里倏忽涌出一团影影绰绰的光斑，在海中晃动。

如同抓不住的星群，转眼隐没进黑暗里。

淌逝消失的是什么呢？

流川凝视着仙道，有种陌生又熟悉的感觉，他鬼使神差般伸出手，轻抚仙道的眉骨，反复摩挲那一小块突起的地方。

仙道睡意朦胧间，以为蝴蝶停在眉骨上，特别痒，可转念一想，寒冬时节哪来的蝴蝶？他艰难地睁开眼睛想一看究竟。

流川赶紧把手缩了回去，眼底连他自己都没有察觉的柔和一闪而逝，又恢复了淡漠的表情。

“早。”仙道冲着流川露出笑容。

他笑起来真的特别好看，整个世界仿佛因这一个笑容而敞亮起来。

流川又想起仙道亲完他之后，眼中带笑好似藏着三月桃花般的样子，顿时耳朵阵阵发烫。

难以捉摸的情绪在他心底开始发酵。

不太妙了。

流川清楚地意识到了仙道的特殊性。正因为如此，才会一次又一次地被他勾乱心弦。

容忍、让步以及妥协，全都是基于这份特殊性之上的。

倘若换作别人，不要说亲吻，哪怕躺在同一张床上的可能都不存在。有没有地方住、是不是睡在雪地里，关他屁事。

所谓特殊性，无非就是喜欢吧。

流川不是不知道喜欢为何物，而是不太明白为什么只短短几天时间就会对仙道动心。

“怎么了？”仙道见流川怔怔地坐着。

“为什么？”流川脱口问道。

“嗯？什么为什么？”

“……没什么。”流川回过神，掀开被子跳下床，光着脚去浴室洗漱。

仙道一头雾水地看着流川的背影，过了一会儿抽出给小澈当枕头的手，翻身下床，走到浴室门口。

流川刚刷完牙，在放热水准备洗脸，镜子上迅速笼起了水雾。

“你没事吧？”仙道抱着手，斜靠在门框上。

“等我想清楚了再说。”流川关掉热水，拧干毛巾洗脸。

“好吧。”仙道进了浴室，在马桶前站定。

“你干嘛？”流川偏过脸看着他。

“上厕所啊，还能干嘛？”

流川赶紧用热毛巾捂住了眼睛，直至水声停止才拿下毛巾，丢进洗手台里。

仙道按下冲水键，靠近流川，打开水龙头洗了个手，直起身捏了下流川的脸颊：“脸红什么？”

流川也不知道自己脸红个什么劲，看了仙道一眼，一言不发地走出浴室。

小澈是个没有安全感的小孩，大人不在，就蜷缩成了一团。

流川爬上床，盘腿坐在儿子旁边，摸了摸他细软的头发。

小澈的睫毛抖动了几下，而后揉揉眼睛醒了过来，一看到流川就笑：“早上好，爸爸。”

“早上好。”

“Akira呢？”

“他在刷牙洗脸。”

小澈挣扎着坐了起来，扑进流川怀里日常撒娇。

“小澈，我问你一个问题，你认真回答我。”

“什么问题呀？”小澈仰起头看着流川。

“你……”流川迟疑片刻，压低了声音，“你喜不喜欢仙道彰？”

“爸爸，佩里都看得出来我喜欢Akira呀。”小澈抓着流川的手臂借力站了起来，原地蹦了几下。

“佩里？”

“佩里就是奥德尔的邻居，你管他叫小傻子。”

“……”

“你呢？你喜不喜欢Akira？”

仙道在浴室里听到了小澈的问话，不过流川没有回答。

小澈不依不饶：“喜欢吗？喜欢吗？”

过了片刻，竖起耳朵的仙道听见流川低低地说了句还行。

唉，还行就还行吧。仙道擦去镜面上的水雾，打开酒店送的一小盒发胶，把发型整理好。

流川从登山包里拿了小澈的牙刷和毛巾，抱着小澈去浴室洗漱。

小澈不吝任何对仙道的赞美，眼睛亮闪闪的：“Akira，你今天好帅呀！”

“谢谢。”仙道笑着凑过去，打算亲亲小澈的小脸。

流川下意识地往后退了一步。

“躲什么？以为我要亲你？”仙道搂住了流川的腰，把他拽了回来。

流川突然有点呼吸不畅，推了仙道一把，但是没有推开。

仙道笑了笑，低头在流川的肩窝上亲了一口。

流川脑子里轰地一声，奋力掰开仙道的手，脱离他的禁锢，动作僵硬地走进了浴室。

没一会儿就听小澈在里面大喊：“爸爸！水好烫呀！”

 

花染一楼的餐厅五点钟开始供应早餐。

昨晚住在酒店的那个旅行团都是中老年人，起得比较早，仙道和流川带着小澈到餐厅时，他们已经吃得差不多了。

“不用等你的朋友？”流川给小澈拿了份草莓蜂蜜甜糕和一些水果。

“他们昨晚通宵打牌，估计要睡到中午退房才起得来。”

“哦。”

小澈乖乖地坐在椅子上，看到甜糕，心情明媚，拿起叉子叉了一大块把嘴巴塞得满满的。

他这副可爱的模样吸引了邻桌的一位老太太。

“小朋友，奶奶带你去看梅花，好吗？”老太太乐呵呵地逗他。

小澈眨了眨眼睛：“不行的，我要照顾我爸爸，他自理能力不行。”说完，他搁下叉子，舀了一勺黑胡椒土豆泥给流川，“爸爸，你要乖乖吃饭才能长高哦。”

老太太看着流川干笑了几声，眼神里分明写着，这么大的人了怎么吃个早饭还要小孩儿伺候？她摇了摇头，起身离开座位，与同伴一道离开了。

流川屈起手指收着劲叩了叩小澈的脑袋：“胡说什么？”

话音刚落，仙道捧来一大盘吃的，放在流川面前：“鲜虾面要不要？要吃的话我去给你盛一碗，服务生说刚出锅。”

“不要。”流川有种坐实了自理能力不行的感觉，拿起叉子狠狠地叉起一块烤蘑菇。

吃完早饭，不到九点。

小澈不肯回酒店房间看动画片，吵着要到外面去玩。

流川没办法，给他戴上帽子和手套，拉着他去附近转转。

仙道肯定是跟着他们的。

离花染不到五里是一处滑雪场，一大早上就有很多前来滑雪的游客，人声鼎沸相当热闹。

“爸爸，我可以去滑雪吗？”小澈激动地问。

“不可以。”

“为什么呀？”

“腿太短。”

小澈低头看了看自己的小短腿，再看了看流川的大长腿，又看了看仙道的大长腿，这种强烈的对比很是残酷。

“将来我的腿一定比你们两个人加起来还要长！”小澈捏着小拳头，忿忿地说。

“那你不是成巨人了？”仙道蹲在小澈面前，拉着他的手，“再过两年，我带你来滑雪。”

“等我升入国小以后？”

“对。”

“那我们说好了哦，你不可以骗我。”

“嗯，一言为定。”

“Akira，你真好。”小澈开心死了，搂着仙道的脖子跟他脸贴着脸，“将来等你老了，我会养你的，天天给你吃肉。”

“流川澈一，你上次也是这么跟我说的。”流川冷冰冰地接了一句。

“哎呀，不要在意这种细节嘛。”小澈一脸无所谓地摆摆手，“如果只剩一块可以吃的肉，Akira肯定会留给你吃的。是吧？Akira。”

“是的。”

“把我爸爸交给你，我非常放心。他肯定饿不死的。”

“嗯，我努力赚钱，保证他顿顿有肉。”

“……”你们两个白痴能不能考虑一下当事人的感受？八字还没一撇的事情，就扯上顿顿有肉了？流川抓了一把雪捏成团砸在了仙道的后背上。

“爸爸你想跟我们打雪仗吗？三岁的小鬼才喜欢。我是四岁的男子汉，不玩这种幼稚的游戏。”

正说着，一道玫红色的身影从远处朝他们破雪而来。

“小彰！”对方呼喊了一声。

“好像是我阿姨。”仙道循声望去，果然是百合。

百合滑到离三人大约一米远的地方停了下来，拄着滑雪杆，慢慢走近。

“你们怎么在这里？”百合摘下防风镜，稍稍整理了一下被风吹乱的头发。

“球队聚会，昨晚住在那边的观山酒店。”

“哦，这样啊。”百合冲流川露出意味不明的笑容，他勾住仙道的肩膀，拉到一边，“和你男朋友出来开房，怎么还带个小电灯泡？”

“你想到哪里去了？都说了是球队聚会。宏明他们也在，不过还没起来。”

小澈踩着雪嘎吱嘎吱跑到百合身旁，摸了摸她手里的滑雪杆，万分仰慕地说：“请问你是爱德拉吗？”

“啊？”百合松开仙道，茫然地看着他，“爱德拉是谁？”

“怪盗女飞侠呀。”小澈此刻的眼神跟昨天见到鱼住时如出一辙，“你好酷哦。”

“我不是什么怪盗。我是仙道彰的阿姨。”

“阿姨？”小澈看向仙道，“Akira，你阿姨我应该喊什么？”

流川脸上一热，那天在餐厅里他果然抢了小澈的台词。

百合看了看流川，哈哈大笑起来。

仙道也想起了这件事，视线投向流川，调侃道：“应该喊什么？”

“……”流川想在雪地里刨个坑把自己埋了算了。

“唔，你们在笑什么？”小澈不明所以地眨巴着眼睛。

“小宝贝，你得叫我奶奶。”百合收敛了一下表情。

“什么？奶奶？！”小澈瞪大了眼睛，认真打量了百合一番，“可是、可是你看起来太年轻了。”

“有多年轻？”

“我觉得可以叫你姐姐！”

“哎呀，你们家的小宝贝太甜了。”百合心花怒放，滑雪杆一扔，从口袋里摸出手机，弯下身与小澈合影，“小甜心，亲姐姐一下。”

小澈乖乖地亲了亲百合的脸颊。他不仅跟猴老大成了朋友，还亲到了怪盗女飞侠，幸福得快要飞起来了。

百合直起身，把照片发到了她的instagram上，打了#Sweet heart、#My baby、#小面包脸这三个标签。

“姐姐，你的机械翅膀呢？”

“什么机械翅膀？”百合把手机塞回口袋里，拉好拉链。

“就是M博士制造的机械翅膀呀。”小澈眼里全是小星星，“姐姐，你可以带我一起滑翔吗？”

“小澈，你不能叫他姐姐。”仙道终于忍不住开口。

“关你什么事呀。”百合皱起了眉头，“仙道叔叔，请你保持安静好吗？”

“……阿姨，你差不多就行了，别太过分。”仙道斜了百合一眼。

“懒得理你。小甜心，我带你去吃好吃的。”百合拉着小澈走到旁边，找了个地方坐下，把雪橇脱了下来丢给仙道，“帮我把滑雪工具还给滑雪场。”

仙道和流川对视了一眼，双双无语。仙道这个阿姨是父母那一辈里年纪最小的，上个月刚过完四十岁生日，她开了家珠宝设计工作室，至今没有结婚，朋友倒是很多，天南地北都有认识的人。百合性情有多随意流川已经领教过了，就没有她问不出口的问题，今天遇到小澈，越发释放天性了。

“你跟阿姨还有小澈一起，我去还东西。”仙道拾起雪橇、滑雪杆，夹在臂弯下，问百合拿了租借工具时取的号码牌。

流川看了仙道一眼，琢磨着要不还是跟他走比较好，万一仙道的阿姨又追问一些奇怪的问题怎么办？

百合拉着小澈的手，回过头，故意提高了音量：“几分钟时间而已也舍不得分开吗？”

“我很快就回来。”仙道看见被风吹来的一片雪花落在了流川的头发上，抬手将它抚去。

“小甜心，你爸爸一直这么娇气吗？得哄着？”百合的悄悄话大声到所有人都可以听见。

“是呀，他可娇气了，晚上不好好睡觉，缠着Akira亲亲。AKira还、还捂住我的眼睛不许我看。他们亲了好久爸爸才肯睡觉呢。”

“啧啧啧，这么说，小彰你嘴上的伤口是流川咬破的？”百合促狭一笑。

流川没脸再待下去了，一把拉住仙道的手臂，拽着他就走。这倒霉孩子不要了，谁喜欢打包送给谁！


	19. Chapter 19

19

流川走出去几步又有些不放心了，回过头看着百合牵着小澈进了正对面那家便利店。

“喂，打个电话给你阿姨。”

“好。不过你先松手，我拿手机。”

流川闻言，赶紧放开抓紧仙道小臂的手，抿着嘴没有说话。

仙道摸出手机，拨打了百合的电话，按了免提，以便流川听到通话内容。

“怎么了？我在买关东煮……小甜心，昆布串要不要？”

小澈高声接了一句：“要的。对了，你可不可以不要叫我小甜心呀，我是男孩子。”

“好啊，那我应该叫你什么呢？”

小澈认真地回答：“澈一或者小澈都行。”

“阿姨，滑雪场人来人往，你看好孩子。”

“臭小子，在你心里我有这么不靠谱吗？你小的时候我经常带你去游乐场……”

“然后把我弄丢了无数次。”

百合哽了一下，强辩道：“……是你不听话到处乱跑，怎么怪到我头上来了？”

小澈踮起脚说道：“Akira，别担心，我会盯紧你阿姨的，绝对不让陌生人把她骗走。”

“真乖。”百合摸摸他的小脑袋，继续对仙道说，“快去还东西，我们在便利店边吃边等你们。”

小澈又大喊了一声：“Akira，你要拉着我爸爸的手哦，他方向感很差，这么多人万一走丢了就糟了。”

“好，我知道了。”仙道不禁莞尔一笑。

“……”我什么时候方向感很差了？流川不悦地皱了下眉头，小澈最近越来越放肆了，屁大点孩子，总是一副家长的语气交代仙道这样那样的琐事。

仙道挂了电话，把手机放回上衣口袋中，伸手拉住了流川的手。

“干、干嘛？”流川挣了一下。

“我答应小澈了啊，总不能失信于一个小鬼头吧。”仙道牢牢地扣着流川，牵着他往滑雪工具租赁屋的方向走。

“放手！”流川窘迫到耳朵再度绯红，他一个大男人众目睽睽之下像个小媳妇似的被另一个男人拖着走，像什么样子？！

“听话，别闹。”仙道一使劲把流川拽到自己身边，“你的手怎么这么冰？”

流川本来就体温偏低，又是走在雪地里，手其实早就冻麻了。经这么一说，他发觉仙道的手很暖。

仙道见流川沉默不言，没再多说什么，往前复行。

流川看着他们交握的手，以及仙道袖口处露出的一小截红绳，他感觉自己的手心好像开始冒汗了。

仙道踩着雪，给流川开道，一路无言。

白雪茫茫，周围的游客渐渐成了虚化的背景，天地之间仿似只剩他们二人。

“仙道。”流川突然停下脚步。

“嗯？”

“昨晚发生的事情，我愿意负责。”流川抿了下嘴，加重了语气，“不，是必须负责。”

仙道愣了一下，不确定流川说的负责是不是他希望的那种负责，暂时没有表态。

流川垂眸思索了片刻，而后抬眼直直地注视着仙道，板着脸一本正经地说：“我觉得你还不错。可以试着发展。不过我需要再了解你一段时间。”

仙道正握着流川的手，感觉他的手指明显蜷曲了一下，应该是紧张所致。

“你这副样子表白，看起来像在找我谈判。”

“差不多。谈得拢你我双赢，谈不拢以后各走各的。”流川拿不准仙道的想法，如果他只是吃饱了没事干闹着玩的就糗大了，不过说都说出口了，要是遭到拒绝就马上辞职拉黑这个白痴，“而且，不是表白。我没说我喜欢你。”

仙道只是笑，不再说话，目光渐渐温柔。

流川的外在气势依然非常强势，像座坚不可摧的冰山，谁撞谁倒霉，可心里却有点发虚。

他跟着家人从法国小镇到美国佛罗里达州再移居南太平洋的海岛，辗转近十年，遇见过形形色色的男男女女，却只有仙道与众不同。

流川一度认为不可能喜欢上谁，交付对方真心。

然而仙道就这样莫名其妙地闯了进来，一个笑容一个吻，他抵挡不住，不得不丢盔弃甲。

流川觉得错过仙道之后，很难再遇上像他这样轻易能扰乱自己步调的人了。

“喂，是你要我负责的。”仙道长时间的沉默令流川尴尬起来，难道会错意了？他这辈子就跟仙道谈过恋爱，还记不得了，感情经验等同于零，心里根本没底。

“我要你负责你就负责？什么时候变得这么乖了？嗯？”仙道的声音侵染了笑意。

“仙道彰，你信不信我一只手就能把你摔在地上爬不起来？”流川以为仙道在耍他，脾气噌噌噌就上来了，目光变成了尖锐的冰刀子。

“这只？”仙道晃了下流川的手，往上一抬，送到嘴边，在他手背上亲了一下。

“！”流川混乱了，搞不清楚仙道到底什么意思，忿忿地甩开他的手，眼神里全是戒备，“你少玩花样！”

“老实说，我以为率先表白的那个人会是我。”

“不是表白。”流川坚持这一点，不然就太没面子了。

“好吧，我接受。但我有一个问题。”

“说。”流川眼神稍稍缓和下来。

“我有没有什么福利啊？如果保持现状，那不是跟做朋友没有区别？”

流川想了想：“你一周可以来我家蹭两次饭。”

“……亲爱的，你认为你的厨艺是福利？”

“别叫我亲爱的。”流川非常抗拒这种肉麻的称呼，“你要什么福利？”

“我想亲你的时候就可以亲你，行吗？”

“对不起，我们谈不拢。”流川目光一沉，抬脚要走。这家伙得寸进尺的本事真不错，再惯着还得了？分分钟上房揭瓦。

“别别别，我错了，不亲不亲。”仙道追上流川，“一周能有两次机会可以尝到你的手艺，是我的荣幸，这个福利很棒，我没有任何异议。”

“嗯。”流川点了点头，“哦，对了，碗你洗。”

“……”仙道认命般叹了一口气，“袜子呢，袜子是不是也要我洗？”

“等你通过了考察期，我认为你有希望成为我们家庭的一员，小澈的袜子归你洗。”

“我真是服了你了。”仙道不禁回想起当年是如何作弄流川的，每次一对一打赢他就要他做一件事情，什么写情书啊，准备爱心便当送到陵南啊之类的。确立关系以后还让他戴过猫耳发箍，那晚把他按在小公寓的窗台上做了一次又一次。相比之下，流川已经算好的了，肯给他相处的机会，让他蹭饭，洗几个碗、几双袜子算得了什么？

仙道忽然觉得流川记不起来以前的事也好。那时候不够成熟，总是忍不住欺负流川。换作现在，流川要是再戴上那个猫耳发箍……呃，更想欺负他了。

流川自然不知道仙道心里在想这些乱七八糟的事情，只知道自己的手又被牵住了。不动声色地反握住，轻轻捏了他一下。

希望这家伙能一直和目前一样喜欢小澈，即便对孩子的新鲜感过去了也不会感到厌烦，这样的话或许他们能够发展成恋人甚至伴侣的关系。不然就算仙道再合心意都没有用——他不会为了其他人放弃小澈的。这孩子没有父母，总需要一个至亲当他的后盾与退路。

流川的手慢慢被仙道焐热了，日本的冬天似乎也没有那么冷。这股暖流涌进了心田，今早埋下的那粒名为好感的种子，瞬间破土而出，长成了小小的、全新的嫩芽。

但如果再往下挖一寸，就能看到横亘于整个心房、交错盘绕的旧根须。

它们并没有死去，生命力仍旧旺盛，只不过暂时被遗忘罢了。

潜藏多年蓬勃的养分一朝觉醒，源源不断地供给给了新生的爱恋。

此时的流川还自信地以为可以理智掌控全局，不会陷得太深，哪里想得到如今显露出来的这点好感不过仅是冰山一角而已。海平面以下，汪洋浩瀚，无穷无尽。而终其一生，与之情缠纠葛的也只有仙道彰一人。

 

归还了滑雪工具，仙道和流川原路返回，走向便利店。

仙道推开门，侧过身让流川先进去。店里除了百合跟小澈以外，没有其他顾客。

坐在收银台里玩手机的店员匆匆忙忙站了起来，说了句欢迎光临。

小澈在吃水果杯，满嘴奶油，看到流川，眼睛笑成了月牙，甜腻腻地说：“爸比！这个一层一层裹着水果的奶油超好吃噢！yummy！”

“……”流川感到背后一阵寒风刮过。他儿子发神经了？爸比是什么鬼？

小澈见流川眼神沉了下来，小声的对百合说：“百合奶奶，都说了我爸爸不喜欢我卖萌。”

百合到底还是纠正了小澈对她的称呼，否则辈分全乱了。

“可是你的小奶音很可爱呀。”百合一边说一边给小澈拍了一张照片，发给了莉香。

莉香的祖母之爱彻底泛滥，羡慕百合能比她先见到小澈，恨不得从手机那头钻过来，抱着未来的小乖孙亲上几口。

“喝什么，我去买。”仙道拍拍流川的后背。

“随便。”流川到就餐区入座。桌上放着几串关东煮、咬了一口的菠萝派，还有一包拆开的巧克力洋芋片，“流川澈一，你在浪费？”

“没有呀，我的昆布、虾丸和香菇串都吃完了，这些是百合奶奶的。”

“呃……我、我买给小彰的。”百合把巧克力洋芋片推到流川面前，“你尝尝，味道还不错。”

仙道拿了两杯热咖啡过来，给了流川一杯，拉开他旁边的椅子坐了下来。

“花染酒店的格局不错吧？我住过一次，一整面墙都是窗子，你们两个昨晚有没有在窗边……”

“阿姨！请你注意场合，不要带坏小孩。”仙道搁下杯子，打断了他。

“在窗边观山有什么问题吗？看看雪山也会带坏小孩？”

“……”仙道以为百合口无遮拦，要说在窗边做什么少儿不宜的运动，一时语塞。

流川沉默不语。

“仙道彰，你脑子里一天天的在想什么呀？我都替你感到不好意思。”百合目光如炬，盯着仙道嘴唇上的伤口，“还有你，流川。”

“？”有我什么事？流川茫然。

“下次咬人咬隐蔽点的地方。你看看小彰的嘴巴，明天公司开早会，股东和下属会怎么想？”

“Akira可怜死了，肯定很痛吧。爸爸，你怎么可以咬人呢？”小澈吃了一勺奶油，语重心长地教育流川，“咬人是非常不好的行为。一定要改掉。”

“……”流川想去雪地里跑个步冷静冷静。

仙道手臂一伸，搭在流川的椅背上，瞥了一眼他发红的耳朵，抿嘴轻笑。

流川听见仙道低低的笑声，耳朵更红了，屈起手用肘部撞了下他的腰侧以示警告。

“爸爸，你有没有听进去？Akira是自己人，咬一口他不会生气。如果你咬别人，会被关进笼子里的。”

“奈奈老师建议我给你报一个寒假兴趣班，钢琴怎么样？”

“……我的手指这么短，弹不了钢琴的。”小澈一听立马偃旗息鼓了，“算了，你们大人的事情自己解决吧，我还是小孩子，什么都不懂。”

“哈哈哈，小澈一你实在太好玩了！”百合拿起手机对着小澈又是一顿狂拍。

小澈转眼忘了补习班的威胁，对着百合的手机镜头做各种搞怪表情，留下了无数张他长大以后会感到无比后悔的照片。

流川拿起热咖啡，微微地眯了下眼睛。快过年了，小澈满五岁，是时候立点家规了。

仙道心情格外明朗，手已经离开椅背，直接揽住了流川，一副与他非常亲昵的姿态。

流川喝着咖啡，用余光斜了他一眼。大的这个搞不好更离谱，家规得多写几条，有备无患。


	20. Chapter 20

20

百合正和小澈玩得开心，她的助理小薰打电话过来，心慌意急地问：“百合老师，您怎么滑出去就没再回来了？您现在在什么地方啊？”

小薰在滑雪场上找了一圈了，没发现百合的踪影，大雪封山，手机信号时好时坏，几次打电话系统都提示不在服务区。

滑雪时发生意外的可能性很大，小薰越想越害怕，还去救护站询问过，天寒地冻愣是吓出了一身汗。这会儿终于接通了，她的心差点蹦出来。

“哎呦，不好意思，我把你给忘了。”百合缩了下脖子，“我和我外甥、外甥的男朋友还有他们的孩子在便利店里吃东西。”

流川看了百合一眼。他怎么不知道自己已经是仙道的男朋友了？

“您怎么总是这样！”小薰站在雪原中，情绪大起大落，寒风一吹，声音哽咽了一下，“上次跟我们去爬山也是，中途突然不见了，我们到处找您，结果呢？您就自己一个人在山花前自拍。上上次……”

“好了好了，我知道错了。”

“我过来找您。冷死我了。您得请我喝热咖啡。”小薰揉了揉冻红的鼻子。

百合总是想一出是一出，喜欢带着工作室的年轻人出去玩，员工们为她操碎了心。

“阿姨……”

“Stop！我知道你想说什么，不必说。俩孩子在呢，稍微给我留点面子。我肯定记得你的好，将来免费帮你和流川设计结婚对戒。”百合的视线移到了流川拿着纸杯的手上，“不是我说，流川的手指长，肤色白，哪怕戴光版的素戒也好看。”

流川还来不及开口，小澈跳了起来，激动万分地问：“爸爸，你明天就要和Akira结婚了？”

“没这回事。”流川冷着脸否认。

“哦。”小太阳的光亮顷刻间黯淡了。昨晚Akira不是亲过爸爸了吗？为什么还不能结婚。优介是他的好朋友，绝对不会骗人的。难道亲得不够，要多亲几次才可以？

“阿姨，给我们设计婚戒这件事我当真了，你可别反悔。”仙道对婚戒挺有兴趣的。百合尽管为人处世过于率性，但在珠宝及首饰设计方面别具一格，在东京名气很大，一般人根本预约不到她。

“嗯！一言为定。我就你这么一个外甥，不会亏待你的。等你俩结婚，送你一颗鸽子蛋，能把人眼睛闪瞎的那种。圆你当贵妇的梦。”

“……”仙道一阵无语。我什么时候想当贵妇了？！

这时，小薰推开便利店的玻璃门，气喘吁吁地说：“百合老师。”

百合从椅子上站了起来，笑着招呼她一起去收银台买喝的。

同样无语的流川趁机抬起手勾住仙道的脖子，把他拽到自己身旁，在他耳边低语：“你就这么肯定我愿意娶你？”

“不愿意？”仙道偏过脸，粲然一笑，距离这么近，流川漆黑的瞳眸上有他的倒影，“不娶就不娶。你嫁到我们家也行。”

明悦好看的笑容，还有深邃如海洋般的双眼，都令流川呼吸一窒，松手将他推远，冷哼了一声：“你哪来的自信？”

“不是你给我的吗？你说要负责，观察我一段时间再决定未来的发展。我的个人条件还算不错，经济状况不比你差。所以我觉得我通过的可能性至少在百分之九十以上。”仙道目不转睛地看着流川，眼里满满的笑意，像在分析稳赚的投资项目。他潜意识里认定流川是属于他的，两人理所当然应该在一起，以至于忽略了流川在失忆的情况下肯朝他迈出一步是件多么难得的事情。

流川没有赞成仙道的说法，但也没有反驳。他说不清为什么仙道跟其他人不一样，一不留神就会因他的一举一动乱了阵脚。

或许这就是山姆大叔说过的，如塞壬之歌喉般的致命吸引力？

流川做梦都没想到，有朝一日会将一个男人同游弋在海中诱惑水手的女妖相提并论——仙道的眼神太勾人，甚至不需要语言，轻轻一笑，就忍不住跳下船跟着他走。

果然，捧着热咖啡走过来的小薰看见仙道立刻双眼发亮。

流川横了仙道一眼。祸害。全然没有发现小薰的目光又停留在了他的身上。

“发什么愣啊？没见过帅哥？”百合拉着小薰入座。

“是没见过这么帅的，三百六十度无死角。”小薰盯着流川看了一会儿，忽然像是想起了什么，惊呼道，“先生，请问您叫流川枫，曾就读于湘北高中，对吗？”

流川昨天听陵南众人聊起过当年的夏季赛，虽说毫无印象，不过至少从他们口中知道自己是湘北球队的成员，于是点头嗯了一声。

“你怎么会认识流川？”百合有些诧异。

“流川先生是我姐学生时代的男神呀！我见过不少他比赛时候的照片，都是我姐拍的，有三四本相册呢。”小薰语速飞快，难掩其惊喜的心情，“是活生生的流川先生诶，要是我姐在场，八成会把人直接扛走！”

“不行，是我的。”仙道嘴角噙笑，宣布所有权。

“……我只不过随口一说罢了。您别较真。我姐身高一米五，就是想扛也扛不动呀。”小薰控制了一下情绪，这才想起百合在电话说跟外甥及其男友还有俩人的孩子在吃东西。要是姐姐知道她青春期疯狂倾慕的男神其实喜欢同性，搞不好会怀疑人生。

“Akira，爸爸也是我的，你不能一个人霸占他。”小澈当然不舍得把流川完完全全让给仙道，要是哪天打雷，他还要抱着爸爸睡觉的。

“你是男子汉，要学会独立，不要太依赖爸爸。”

“你难道不是男子汉吗？”

“百合老师，您外甥真可爱，连小孩子的醋都要吃。”小薰忍不住偷笑。

“十年如一日，幼稚鬼。”百合故作恨铁不成钢，惋惜地摇了摇头。

流川的心情一沉，仙道跟小澈争宠不是什么好现象，照此演变下去，将会是要求他在二者之间做选择。他蹙了下眉，毫不犹豫地给仙道扣掉了十分。

本来就不是满分，仙道对自己一瞬之间在及格线边缘摇摇欲坠这件事浑然不知。

坐了一会儿，百合接了客户的电话，带着小薰回工作室了。

小薰在车上给姐姐发了条信息，把见到流川的事情告诉她。

小薰姐姐在语音里尖叫，重复了好几句，流川是不是比以前更帅了？

小薰回答是啊是啊，顺便提了一句流川的男朋友也在场这件事。

小薰姐姐一点都不诧异，问道：他的男朋友还是仙道彰吗？

这下轮到小薰惊讶了：啊？原来你知道啊？嗯，是仙道彰。百合老师的外甥。

小薰姐姐说：知道啊。我的男神诶，他谈恋爱这么大的事情我能不知道吗？我们那时候觉得仙道前辈看起来像个花心的男人，担心他欺骗流川的感情，还一起去警告过他呢。现在想想挺幼稚的。唉，一眨眼过去十年了，真怀念从前在体育馆看流川打球扯着嗓子替他加油的日子。对了，他和仙道前辈结婚了吗？

小薰抬起头询问百合：“老师，您外甥和我姐的男神有没有结婚？”

“快结了，没看孩子都那么大了吗？”百合以为小薰的姐姐还没死心，想都没想就替仙道扫除隐藏的情敌。

“哦。”小薰点点头，如实回复了姐姐。

小薰姐姐特别开心：仙道前辈答应过我们会照顾好流川。他没有撒谎。

小薰二十岁出头，没有爱上过谁，不理解为什么听到喜欢过的人即将结婚这种事丝毫不失落，好奇地问：姐，你不难过？

小薰姐姐笑了起来：为什么要难过呢？当时可能接受不了吧，心里总是有奢望的。后来渐渐想通了，有的人就像天上的星星，尽管耀眼，喜欢得不得了，却无论如何都没办法将其拥入怀中，可是有什么关系呢？当你某一天不经意间想起他的时候，他依然是最亮的那一颗。

小薰好像明白，又好像不明白，但仔细一想，倘若她没有念女校，学校里有像仙道这样和煦温柔的学长或是像流川这样好看高冷的男同学，没准比姐姐迷恋得更疯狂呢。

百合见小薰一副若有所思的样子，试探性地问道：“你姐不是那种介入别人婚姻的女孩吧？”

“老师，您在想什么呀？我姐明年三月份就要结婚啦，她和我的准姐夫是大学同学，感情非常好。退一步讲，您对您的外甥这么没有信心吗？”

“不是啦。我只是希望……希望他和流川今后可以安安稳稳的生活，别再出什么岔子了。”

“两颗一等星在一起，能出什么岔子？”

“一等星？”

“嗯！肉眼所见，最亮的星星。”

 

临近中午，仙道和流川带着小澈回花染。天空晴朗，没什么云，一望无际醉人的蓝，将雪景衬得越发清冽无暇。

仙道一手抱着小澈，一手不忘牵着流川。

流川不大习惯处于这种被动的弱势状态，长腿一迈，跨出一大步，走在了仙道前面。

仙道对争夺一家之主没什么胜负欲，反正昨天当众被流川贴上了慈母的标签，他想当严父给他当就是了。

“Akira，我还能见到百合奶奶吗？我蛮喜欢她的。”小澈望着越来越远的滑雪场，怅然若失。

“能。下次我带你去她家里玩。她养了条特别听话的秋田犬。”

“秋田犬？叫八公吗？①”

“不是，叫丸子，和小八是同一个品种的。不过毛色长相不一样。”

“我想见见丸子，一定好可爱的。”小澈满眼期盼，暂时忘了与百合的分别。

等到午饭过后，鱼住和池上要回镰仓了，小澈着实不舍得猴老大，默不作声地抱着流川的腿，不肯跟他们说再见。

鱼住一开始没发现，跟仙道聊了几句准备进驾驶室时，无意当中瞥见了这个小可怜。

“你们的小狐狸崽子没事吧？怎么好像要哭了？”

经这么一说，所有人的注意力都集中在了小澈的身上。

“干嘛？”流川低下头，摸摸他的后脑勺。

“爸爸，猴老大要去拯救世界了吗？他、他还会回来吗？”

“……”流川无言以对。孩子的想象力过于丰富，认定了仙道的学长是卡通片里的英雄人物。

“当然会回来啊。”鱼住朝小澈笑了一下。

“你一定要回来呀！”小澈的语气格外悲壮，“千万千万不要被鳗鱼怪拖进海里！”

鱼住想说，鳗鱼在他手里都成了烤鳗鱼、鳗鱼饭，连活着的机会都没有。

安抚好孩子的情绪，众人上了各自的车，先后驶出停车场。

仙道把流川和小澈送到家打算离开，毕竟他连续三天没回自己家了。

小澈一天之内告别了怪盗女飞侠和猴老大，已经很难受了，说什么都不答应让仙道走，表现出难得一见的任性，搂紧仙道的脖子，把脸埋在他的肩窝里，细声细气地恳求：“Akira，今晚你可不可以讲故事给我听？”

流川没见过这么粘人的小澈，伸手想把他从仙道身上抱下来。

小澈扭了一下避开流川的手，抬起头看着仙道，眼睛红红的。

仙道见状，一下子心软了：“好，我不走，给你讲故事。”

小澈用手背擦了擦眼睛，捧着仙道的脸，在他脸颊上吧唧亲了一口：“Akira，你对我最好了。”

流川没辙，打开家门，从鞋柜里拿了双拖鞋给仙道。

小澈心情好了不少，刚才还黯淡无光的眼神已经恢复了明亮，领着仙道去客厅看动画片了。

仙道给莉香发了条信息，告诉她今晚住在外面。

莉香过了几分钟回了条语音过来，语气极为平静：“嗯，我当自己生了个女儿。你记得抽空带孩子来娘家看看就行。”

“……”什么跟什么嘛？仙道笑了一下，脱掉外套扔在旁边，找了个舒服的姿势靠坐在沙发上。流川在哪里，哪里就是他的家。回家的感觉真好。

———————————— 

①：八公（ハチ公，1923年11月10日—1935年3月8日），是日本历史上一条具有传奇色彩的忠犬。其品种为秋田县大馆市的秋田犬。


	21. Chapter 21

21

流川在住宅区附近的一家寿司店订了份家庭套餐当作今天的晚饭。

时值五点，微弱的阳光已经沉了下去，寒风萧索，在院子里的草木间穿梭。

仙道搂着小澈窝在沙发上看奥德尔机器人。

这一集有猴老大的戏份，刚出场小澈就指着电视机叫道：“Akira，你看，是鱼住叔叔！”

仙道一看，威严壮硕的身板是挺像的，就连五官表情都神似，唯一的不同之处恐怕就是鱼住没有浑身长毛。

门铃叮咚响了一声，应该是寿司店的外卖到了。

“仙道，你去收一下，零钱在鞋柜上的抽屉里。”流川正在厨房里忙着煮汤，调味失败了一锅，心有不甘决定重新再来，他跟自己较上了劲，语气听起来有些烦躁。

“我和你一起去。”小澈离开仙道的怀抱，爬下沙发。

“嗯。”仙道起身走到玄关处，按了墙上的大门开锁键，而后打开家门。

来送外卖的是个女孩，拎着外卖箱推开大门兴冲冲地跑了进来，看到仙道微微一愣，脸上的笑容僵住了。

“姐姐。”小澈探出小脑袋，冲她甜甜一笑。

女孩不太礼貌地打量了仙道一番。她第一次来流川家送外卖的时候就被流川清隽的模样迷住了，从街坊邻居口中得知他是单亲爸爸，于是生出了想追求他和他组建家庭一起照顾孩子的念头。不过流川冷冰冰的，不爱说话，女孩不敢贸然表露自己的心意，打算多观察观察一步步接近他博得好感。

仙道从女孩的眼神里大概猜到了她的想法。真是伤脑筋，哪里都能碰到情敌。他们家小狐狸太不让人省心了。

“请问……”女孩迟疑了一下，兴许是女人敏锐的第六感吧，她觉得眼前这个样貌身高完全不输给流川的男人和流川肯定不会是朋友关系，“先生，请问您是流川先生的什么人？……我、我得确认一下您是否可以帮流川先生代收外卖。”

“哦。”仙道气场全开，优雅从容，“我是流川枫先生的爱人。”

女孩的脸色倏地一白：“流川、流川先生有爱人了？”

小澈一把抱住仙道的腿：“爹地，有没有给我买海草？”

仙道无比自然地拍拍小澈的后脑勺：“是你爸爸订的家庭套餐，应该有吧。”他强调了家庭二字，抬起头微笑着注视女孩，“请问有海草吗？”

“……有的。”女孩本来就比仙道矮，又垂着头，像是受了什么莫大的委屈。

“爹地，我最喜欢吃海草了！”

“一共是、八千二百日元。”女孩情绪低落，声音又小又沉闷。

仙道付了钱，接过寿司盒，说了句辛苦了。

“用餐愉快，欢迎下次光临。”女孩牵强一笑，行了礼，匆匆离开了。

“Akira，那个姐姐好像很伤心。”小澈放开仙道的腿，叹了口气，“不过没办法，我只有一个爸爸，已经分给你一半，不能再分给别人了。”

“嗯，没错。”仙道关上门，“你叫我什么？”

“Akira啊。”

“不是，我是说刚才在那个姐姐面前，你叫我什么？”

“爹地。”

“乖。”仙道单手拎着寿司盒，另一手把小澈抱了起来，在他脸颊上亲了一口。

“原来你喜欢我叫你爹地。”小澈软软糯糯地又叫了三声爹地，差点没把仙道的心萌化。

流川端着汤锅走出厨房，还不知道仙道跟小澈齐心合力挡掉了他的一朵小桃花，扫了他们一眼：“你叫谁爹地？”

“以后Akira就是我爹地了。”小澈笑嘻嘻地宣布。

“不行。”流川短时间内不准备把仙道归为家庭一员，小澈改口叫他爹地未免太早了。

“不行我也要叫他爹地，除非你一直捂着我的嘴巴不让我发出声音。”

“……”流川噎住了，他越来越说不过小澈了，不知将来该怎么办。

“先吃东西吧。”仙道抱着小澈走到餐桌旁，将他放入儿童椅。

“我儿子被你带坏了。”流川治不了小澈，只能拿仙道开刀，“你最好注意分寸。”

“嗯。”仙道表面上虚心接受，不过坚决不改，舀了碗热汤尝了一口，“味道不错。”

“爹地爹地，宝宝也想要喝汤汤嘛。”小澈捧着脸。

流川一阵恶寒，彻底说不出话来了，他拒绝承认这个恶意卖萌的小家伙是自己原装的儿子，肯定被百合跟仙道合谋调换了重要的零件。

仙道盛了碗汤给小澈：“当心烫。”

“嗯嗯！谢谢爹地。”小澈拿起小勺子，“这个寿司超级好吃哦，你快吃吃看。”

“好。”仙道说着打开了寿司盒。

流川正襟危坐，冷眼旁观他们父慈子孝的互动画面，怎么看怎么碍眼。

仙道和小澈倒是默契得很，知道流川爱吃虾，一人夹了一个甜虾寿司献给他。

“爸爸，谢谢你给我和爹地买寿司。”小澈眸光闪闪，诚挚可爱，“我们最爱你了。”

“是的，最爱你了。”仙道笑着附和。

流川听到这突如其来的告白，被芥末呛了一口。几天就能爱上一个人？简直胡诌，毫无诚意。

他压下那点疑似心动的错觉，抬起脸，冲仙道故作不屑地轻哼了一声。

 

饭后。窗外月光清白。

流川将收拾屋子的重任交给了仙道和小澈。既然改变不了小澈认父的事实，那就大度点，让他们通过做家务培养培养父子感情。他自己则舒舒服服地靠在沙发上边吃水果边看篮球赛。

仙道、小澈不敢有任何异议，乖乖整理好餐桌，拖完地，一起回到客厅休息。

“爸爸，好累哦。”小澈踢掉拖鞋，爬上沙发，钻进了流川的怀里，“抱抱。”

“高中冬季赛？”仙道挨着流川坐了下来。

“嗯。”

仙道这些年在加州偶尔看几场NBA，没再关注过国内的高中赛事，看到年轻的球员在球场上角逐，难免想起当年的他们。

看了一会儿，仙道说：“紫色9号那小鬼的打球风格跟你挺像的，比起团队合作，更倾向于单打独斗。”

“能得分就行了。”

“但是太嫩了。他已经落入对方的陷阱还不自知。”

解说员都以为9号能顺利禁区得分了，不想下一秒被迅速回防的三人拦截住了去路。

9号一脸肃杀，并没有传球给队友的意向，反而强行投篮。

流川以前没少干这种用强攻险中求胜的事，他鼎盛时期球感特别好，即使在紧迫的情势也很少失手。

“唉，可惜了。这球应该进不了。”仙道拿过一个抱枕抱在怀里。

“你怎么……”流川知道两个字还没说出口，只见篮球划出一道弧线，砰地一声重重地撞在了篮框上，被对面的中锋抢到了篮板。

“先前我说了，9号太嫩了，不够沉着，手明显抖了。”仙道偏过脸看着流川，“如果是你的话，九成能进。”

“为什么不是十成？”

“因为有一成的可能我是防守你的那个人。”

“少自大。”流川看了仙道一眼，“理论知识谁都会说。你实战还行不行？”

“实战？你是指哪方面的实战？”

“篮球，不然……”流川顿住了。

“不然什么？”

流川想到了仙道说的其他实战是什么了，男人行不行不就那方面的事情？简直无耻。

“我在跟你说篮球的事，你不要扯到其他地方去。”

“我是在跟你说篮球啊。篮球实战分很多方面的，篮板、带球上篮、灌篮、助攻等等。”仙道身子一歪，肩膀抵在了流川的肩膀上，“你以为我在跟你讨论哪方面行不行？如果是你想的，肯定行。你随时可以验证。”

“爸爸，爹地，你们在说什么？”小澈啃着草莓，口齿不清地问道。

“没什么。”流川给了仙道一肘击。

“不可以打架哦。”小澈不放心地拍拍流川的小臂，“爸爸，你要乖。”

“……”流川放弃反驳，想跟仙道打场球的念头蠢蠢欲动，沉默半晌，用手肘撞了撞仙道，“下周末找个小球场练练手？”

“你不是吧？又要像从前一样成天缠着我一对一了？”

“从前？我们不只是打过比赛？”

“对啊。练习赛后，你隔三差五就来陵南给我下战书。”

流川凝视着仙道墨蓝色的眼眸，像是产生了某种奇特的感应，脑子嗡嗡作响：“我们曾经是什么关系？”

仙道回望流川，眼里情深涌动，沉声说道：“对手，亦是恋人。”

话音一落，流川的头痛症状气势汹汹地侵袭而来，像一场可怕的海啸，掀起惊天巨浪。

小澈率先觉察，扔了草莓慌慌张张地抱住流川的手臂：“爸爸，爸爸，你是不是又头疼了？”

流川短暂性耳鸣，听不见外界的声音，冷汗顺着鬓角一路往下淌，一波一波剧烈的痛楚在脑袋里冲撞。

“流川，你、你别想以前的事情了。”仙道手足无措，将流川抱在怀里。

流川几乎整个人都在发抖，强撑着推开仙道，拿出放在茶几下的药盒，取了一片止痛药吞服。

“我什么都想不起来。”流川闭着眼睛，睫毛颤动着，一股不可名状的悲怆在他心底悄无声息地蔓延。听觉开始恢复，耳畔隐约回荡着骇人的枪声。

“对不起。我不应该提起过去。”仙道轻抚他的后背，“好些了吗？”

“我什么都想不起来！”流川感到阵痛逐渐减弱，攥紧了拳头，咬着牙后槽，如困兽的低吼。他知道自己的状况，也早就意识到失去的那段记忆之于他而言可能非常重要，然而只要试着往前迈一步就必然因头疼受阻。

“爸爸。”小澈小脸上写满了担忧。

流川深吸一口气，强行摒弃错乱的思绪，揉了揉小澈的头发：“没事。”

仙道深感自责，给流川倒了杯热水：“抱歉。”

“与你无关。”流川捧着热水没喝。

“其实……没必要过多在意十年前的事情，毕竟已经过去了。”仙道谨慎地说，生怕又触动了流川蛰伏于心底藏起来的那根脆弱神经，“你只需要试着了解现在和未来的我就行了。”

碍于小澈在场，流川觉得不合适问太多感情问题，没再接续深入这个话题，只问：“你每次都会应战，跟我一对一？”

“也不是，刚开始的时候偶尔找借口偷溜……不是说了不必在意这些吗？”

“后来呢？”

“后来，呃，我小时候是颜控，你长得这么好看，当然不舍得拒绝了。况且……”

“况且什么？”流川急着追问。

“脑袋不疼了吗？”仙道摸了摸流川的额头。

“说下去。”

仙道从来都拿流川没办法，接着说：“后来我追到你了。你说陪男朋友一对一是应尽的义务，要不然就不去我租住的小公寓留宿。那会儿我正是冲动的年纪，食髓知味，当然……”

流川赶紧伸手捂住他的嘴：“白痴，你彻底无视小澈了吗？”

“唔，是你让我说的。”

“食什么……什么什么？是什么意思呀？”小澈歪着脑袋，头一次听到这个词语自然不解。

“时间不早了，去洗澡。”流川撤回手，给了仙道一记眼刀。

“今天我想要爹地帮我洗澡！”

“也好，让你爸爸休息一下。”仙道拍拍流川的肩膀，“如果还是不舒服的话一定要告诉我，我带你去医院。”

“知道了。”流川顺势躺在了沙发上，心想难道自己和仙道曾有负距离亲密接触，甚至还不止一次？正因为如此，才会对他的身体有反应？一想到跟仙道在床上发生过什么，流川的心突突直跳。

仙道抱着小澈去了二楼浴室。流川静下心继续观看未完的高中球赛。

9号选手下半场被对方全面压制，动弹不得，又不知在跟谁赌气，死活不肯把球传给队友，教练着实无奈，只好喊了暂停更换球员。

他刚下场，流川就听见仙道在楼上喊：“流川，你快上来一下，我搞不定。”

前后不到五分钟时间。

流川起身上楼，走进浴室一看，仙道衣服上、脸上、头发上全都是一团一团的泡沫，颇为狼狈。

“爸爸，我和爹地在玩泡沫大战。”小澈平时洗澡的时候可不敢在流川面前造次，换了个好脾气的仙道，克制不住顽劣之心。

“你这样会感冒。”流川卷起袖子，走到小澈跟前。

“噢。”小澈转身跨进淋浴间，老老实实地站在了取暖灯下面。

流川拿了块浴巾抛给仙道，蹲下身给小澈洗头洗澡。

这会儿乖巧听话的小澈，与刚才疯玩的小鬼头简直判若两人，仙道不禁感叹严父到底是严父，转而想起在客厅里揪心的一幕，原来往事在流川的潜意识里已是一道根深蒂固的伤痕。真的不能触碰。

仙道原地站了片刻，上前蹲在流川身旁。

“怎么了？”流川揉搓着小澈的头发，满手白花花的泡沫。

仙道庆幸自己还记得一切，就连初遇的画面都清晰如昨——

流川的眼睛里藏着烈火，熊熊斗志足以燃烧全场，那时候他并没有意识到自己会爱上这小子。在小球场上无数次的交锋对决中，从黄昏至天黑，星光落满各自的肩头，爱意不知不觉萌生，等到恍然回神，已累积成无尽的山峦，最终弥足深陷，就连骨骼上都刻满了他的名字。

“我感觉我比从前更爱你了。”仙道直白地说，“这一次我们不会再分开了。”

“……”流川一愣，手上的动作停了下来，良久才怔怔地哦了一声。

下一秒，他的脑海里仿若出现了一片在浓雾中发亮的鳞片，时而消隐，时而闪光。

荒野漫漫，阒静无声，鳞片缓缓地穿行着。


	22. Chapter 22

22

流川熟练地给小澈洗完澡，然后把穿上睡衣的小崽子交到了仙道手里：“我去给你拿换洗的衣服，你帮他把头发吹干。”

“嗯。”仙道从洗手台下面的柜子里拿出吹风机。

小澈乖乖地坐在小凳子上，暖烘烘的热风吹得他颇为舒服，闭着眼睛享受。

仙道照顾孩子的经验极度匮乏，蹲在地上小心翼翼地拨弄着小澈细软的头发，生怕一不小心手劲过大弄疼他。

小澈安静了不到十分钟，开口说道：“爹地，等我现在这瓶沐浴露用完了，你可不可以让爸爸不要给我买牛奶味的了？”

“啊？你说什么？”吹风机轰轰作响，仙道没听清，把风速调到最小，“要喝牛奶？”

“不是啦！”小澈扭头看着仙道，重复了一遍自己的诉求，“我快五岁了，得用男子汉味的。”

仙道摸摸小澈的头发，干得差不多了，关掉吹风机笑着问：“男子汉味是什么味？”

小澈凑近仙道，鼻子贴着他的脖子嗅了嗅：“喏，就是你身上的，或者爸爸身上的，总之不是花香，也不是奶味。”

“好，下次你自己去挑，行吗？”

流川拿着衣服出现在门口：“挑什么？”

“男子汉味的沐浴露！”小澈从椅子上站起来，一蹦蹦到流川眼前，抱住他的双腿，笑嘻嘻地抬头仰视着他。

“……”流川把衣服递给仙道，垂眸望了小澈一眼。一个连奶都没戒掉的小东西干嘛一天到晚执着于是不是男子汉？

仙道像是看穿了流川的想法，朝他无奈地笑了笑。

流川弯下身抱起小澈：“我先哄他睡觉。客房给你收拾好了。”

“我还是住客房？”仙道对这一安排不太满意。

“客厅也很欢迎你。”流川还不能完全消化仙道口中他们曾经的亲密关系，尽管是暂时无从考证的一面之词，但他觉得仙道应该不是信口开河那种人。

“咦？今晚不是爹地讲故事给我听吗？”

“男子汉不需要睡前故事。”流川一脸冷酷，借此避开仙道的目光，转身走进小房间。

小澈躺倒在小床上，对于成为男子汉就要失去睡前故事的问题他感到万分纠结，男子汉果然不是这么好当的。

他怀揣着这份惆怅的心情喝完牛奶，将近十点才睡着。

流川在小床边坐了片刻，起身关灯，放轻脚步离开儿童房。

家中一片寂静，估摸仙道已经在客房里休息了。

流川洗完澡吹干头发，困意袭来，眼睛干涩得要命，衣服也懒得洗了，堆在收纳筐里明天再解决。走出浴室，他打了个哈欠，拨了拨还有些潮气的头发，伸手推开主卧的门。

窗帘没有拉上，月光照了进来，虽然视线不明，可足够流川看到他的床上睡着一个人。

“仙道彰，你睡错房间了。”流川走到床边。

仙道背对着流川，一动也不动，像是睡着了似的。

“喂。”流川打算把仙道轰下床，拉开被子露出了肩膀，这家伙居然没穿上衣。

流川又把被子盖了回去，抬起脚踹了踹仙道：“别装睡。”

“……干嘛？”仙道终于懒洋洋地回了一句。

“起来，去客房。”

“不要。我认床，睡客房里容易失眠。”

“……”笑话，在他家、他父母家、酒店里都住宿过了，现在又认床了？

“真的。我认你的床。”仙道翻了个身，看着流川。

两人一个躺着一个站着，隔着朦胧的月光对视，如同一个梦境。

流川莫名觉得这一幕似曾相识，仿佛很多年之前，仙道也说过这句话。

“怎么？怕我吃了你？”仙道语气中略带挑衅的意味。

流川从短暂的恍如隔世般的思绪中抽离出来，极为不屑地嘁了一声，绕到床的另一边，从壁橱里拿出一床被子。

激将法永远不会失效。仙道如愿看着流川一声不响地躺在旁边的床位上，手一扬，被子将他整个人盖住。

“你这样睡不会闷吗？”仙道凑近把自己卷成一个茧的流川。

“少管我。我要睡了，别说话。”

仙道心知肚明他的小狐狸犯困时一向特别容易暴躁，犯不着往枪口上撞，明智的选择沉默，还下意识地放轻了呼吸，以免吵到他。

流川入眠比较快，意识渐渐涣散，沉入黑暗。

室内的月光仿佛是从窗外天河中流淌进来的，被照到的地方闪烁着一片银光。

仙道等确认流川已睡熟，慢慢地一点一点扯开他的被子，挪了进去。

流川感觉被拥入了温暖的怀抱，一股像是雪中松林般甘苦清冽的气息迅速裹住了他。

梦里有只硕大的飞蛾扇动着墨绿色的翅膀飞走了。

被它遮挡住的阳光刹那间倾覆而下。

阳光的至深处，站着一个高大挺拔的年轻男人。

流川半梦半醒，呆滞而茫然，一时半刻反应不过来，索性不管了，继续睡觉。

仙道这么抱着流川，十年的思念与情意，一忽而涌了出来。一个没忍住，手从流川睡衣的下摆伸了进去，贴在了他紧实的小腹上。

 

夜半。万籁俱寂。

流川是被硬生生摸醒的。

“白痴，你疯了？”流川按住那只有一下没一下揉捏他乳尖不安分的手。

“醒了？”仙道还能活动的拇指拨了拨突起的小点。

“嗯……”流川发出一声低沉的轻哼。

仙道难以自持，支起身把流川按在身下，直直地看着他：“我可以亲你吗？就一口。”

流川本能地想要拒绝，但晚了一步，还没来得及开口，仙道就亲了过来，他的大脑立即宕机了，四肢变得有点僵硬，感觉仙道将全身的重量都压在了自己身上，竟连推开对方的力气都使不上来。

仙道说好亲一口，可是压根做不到，不断地吸吮舔吻着流川的唇瓣，好似捕获了梦寐以求的猎物，不舍得一口吞下，慢慢品尝。

流川的身体一下子热了起来，直往下身汇聚，那里很快起了反应，和仙道的抵在了一起。

“张嘴。”仙道的嗓音越发低哑了，充斥着情欲和占有欲，半哄半命令式地说道。

流川这种唯我独尊的刺儿头不可能乖乖就范，为了争回一点任仙道予取予求无力反抗而丢失的颜面，强硬地说：“不……”

——然而此时开口放狠话无异于给了仙道可乘之机。

流川的呼吸陡然急促起来，口腔被温热柔软的舌头侵占，夹携着一股似有若无的薄荷味。

比昨天夜里更为强势的吻，好像要把流川吃了似的，亲得他舌根发酸，心跟着微微颤抖起来。

仙道平日里温和、绅士，与现在表现出来的进攻性截然相反，甚至有些粗鲁，反复蹂躏着流川的唇舌。

陌生而灼热的躁动越来越强烈，流川感觉自己快被仙道这么凶的亲法给亲死了。

仙道往旁边稍稍错开两人的距离，喘了口气，眼底暗潮汹涌。

流川得以重获氧气，微张着嘴小口小口地呼吸，眼睛里全是水汽，神情并无半分媚气却极度诱人。

引得仙道又一次吻住流川半肿的嘴唇，这次倒不再那么蛮横，温柔地、一下一下地亲他。

流川潜意识里贪恋着仙道，即便脑海中与他相恋的那两年被自我擦除了，但身体的记忆似乎还在，不知不觉间开始迎合起来。

仙道的手顺着流川起伏的胸膛一路往下，停在了他身下的炽热坚硬处。

流川倏地睁开眼睛，停止了回应，一开口喉咙都哑了：“你要干什么？”

“我是不是应该回答干你？”仙道轻笑，隔着睡裤来回抚摸着流川的形状，“帮你先解决一下？”

“……不用。”流川不是不知道男人和男人之间应该怎么做，一想到自己后面被仙道填满，他有点慌了。

仙道笑着亲吻流川，手上的动作却没有那么温柔，加重了力道。

流川自和仙道分别后，过得那叫一个清心寡欲，被仙道这么一弄，腰立即软了。

仙道将流川的脸按到自己的肩窝处，凑到他耳边压低声音问道：“要不要，嗯？”

流川动了情，耳根后面白皙的皮肤泛起了潮红。

“你都硬成这样了。”仙道一边技巧性地爱抚一边劝哄他，声音充满了蛊惑。

流川紧紧地贴着仙道的肩膀，极轻极快地嗯了一声。

仙道的手伸进了流川的内裤里，前端已分泌出了粘液，整根东西硬得发烫。

流川的呼吸明显一滞，咬着下唇不让嗓子里发出过于暧昧的声音。

“我很想你……”

“你别说话。”流川羞于面对仙道，就算高中时期真的在一起过，分开也有十年之久了。十年足以物是人非，这么做实在太过放纵，他也无法正视自己。

仙道俯下脑袋一遍遍吻着流川后颈，顺势掀开被子，连同内裤剥掉了他的睡裤。

“冷不冷？”

“不冷。”流川非但不冷，反而热得不行，自身热流四窜，又贴着同样体温升高的仙道，后背都出了一层薄汗。

仙道爱抚着流川，指腹时不时划过敏感的前端，咬着他的耳朵问：“你离开我这么多年，有没有找过别人？”

流川从牙缝里逸出一声难耐的呻吟，答道：“没有。”

“我也是。由始至终我只有你一个。”仙道的尾音轻颤了一下，“我们在一起两年，我等了你十年。我一直爱着你。你这个小混蛋，现在才回来。”

不知怎的，流川感到一种陈年的悲伤感迎面而来，他抬起脸看着仙道。

仙道冷不防地吻住他，手上的动作逐渐加速。

流川不由得闷哼，浑身肌肉绷紧，所有的注意力集中在那里。

“嘘，轻点，你不想被小澈听到吧？”仙道不忘故意逗流川一句。

流川眼角都红了，憋着不再发出声音，到了临界点，脑袋里有什么轰然炸开，而后泄了劲，喘着重气交代在了仙道的手里。

还没缓过来，他就被仙道翻了个身，趴在了床上。

仙道扯了几张纸巾，把手上的东西擦干净，低头隔着睡衣温柔地亲了亲流川的蝴蝶骨，一只手搭在他的臀瓣上揉了一把。

流川这才想起自己没穿裤子，光着屁股暴露在仙道面前，欢愉顿时消弭，挣扎着想要爬起来。

仙道熟谙流川身上的失力点在哪里，按着他的腰窝把他按了回去。

流川跟触了电似的，一阵酥麻，那里居然又有抬头的趋势。

“我不做！”流川总是处于上风，从未被人这样压制过，隐隐有些不安。

“嗯，不做。我自己来。”仙道双腿跪在流川身体两侧，把他的睡衣往上推，露出后背。

在月光的笼罩下，皮肤显得更白了，泛着莹亮的光泽，肌理线条堪称完美。

仙道确实不打算做到最后，没准备润滑剂，流川这么久不曾接纳外物，搞不好会受伤。

流川认命般趴在枕头上，听着仙道在他身后纾解时发出的声音。

他觉得羞耻极了，眼前浮现出昨晚在酒店浴室里看到的画面。

仙道硬着的时候好像比自己还要更大一点，怎么可能从后面进去？

这么一想，流川意识到他堕落了，为什么要考虑这种问题？！

仙道的呼吸慢慢变得粗重起来，俯下身一手撑在流川的一侧，另一只手继续动作。

最后身体往下一沉，灼热的鼻息喷在流川的后颈，衔住一小块软肉狠狠地吸了一口。而那根东西压在他的尾椎骨上，微凉的体液随着一声闷哼，一股一股地射在了他的后腰上。

“……”流川眸色一暗，说话都不利索了，“混账，你、你怎么弄在我身上？”

短时间的大脑放空期过后，仙道身心舒畅：“嗯，下次弄在你里面。”说罢，他拿过纸巾盒，帮流川清理。

“滚开。”流川蛮横地推开仙道，套上睡裤跳下床，去浴室冲澡了。

狐狸怒火冲天炸毛的样子仙道看了多了，见怪不怪，淡定地仰躺在床上。

心理上的满足感远大于生理上的，仙道感觉他的自制力还算不错，没有脑子一热直接顶进去。

一不留神就回想起少年流川在他身下的模样，长腿勾着他的腰，浑身布满深深浅浅的吻痕。

近似呜咽的压抑呻吟，黑眸湿润，眼神忽明忽暗，潋滟生波。

仙道立刻又硬了，抱着枕头打了个滚。

流川在浴室把后腰搓得绯红，可能是心理作用，隐约还能闻到淡淡的精液味。他着实看不起六分钟之前在床上被仙道压着欺负不能动弹的自己，实名鄙视一次。

出了浴室，流川没脸再回主卧，大床也不想要了，径直走进了客房。


	23. Chapter 23

23

小澈在梦里如愿当上了花童，穿着黑色的小礼服，戴了宝蓝色的领结，手提满满一篮淡粉色和白色混合在一起的玫瑰花瓣。

梦中婚礼着实美好，小澈是笑着醒过来的，不过等他看清床头柜上那个电子钟上显示的时间，笑容凝固住了。七点五十五！爸爸怎么没来叫他起床？！

小澈掀开被子，急急忙忙爬下床，穿着小拖鞋哒哒哒往外跑，边跑边喊：“爸爸！爸爸！我要迟到了！”

他踮起脚，双手握着主卧的门把手，往下一拧，推开门：“爸……”

大床上空无一人，只有两床凌乱的被子。

小澈愣住了：爸爸和爹地去上班了？他们把我忘在家里了？我已经不是他们最爱的小宝贝了吗？……对了，爸爸昨晚说过让爹地睡客房的。

想到这一点，小澈怀揣着一线希望赶紧转身跑向客房，开门前深吸了一口气，小脑袋探进去看了看——

仙道和流川挤在小床上，正在睡熟中，被子只盖了他们的下半身。

流川以一种保护的姿态抱着仙道。而仙道半张脸埋在流川怀里，一只手从他的睡衣下摆伸进去，搂着他的后背。

初升的冬阳从玻璃窗投射进屋，目前还不太耀眼，阳光铺在密不可分的两个人身上，镀染了一层柔和的轮廓。

但小澈可不觉得这样的画面有多温馨，他只知道现在八点了，他的两个爸爸还抱在一起睡得天昏地暗。

如果迟到太久的话，就拿不到小红花了呀！

小澈迅速爬上床，小短腿一跨，坐在仙道的身上，摇他的肩膀：“爹地大懒虫，起床了啦！”

仙道眉头皱了一下，把手从流川的睡衣里抽出来，搂住小澈往下一按，迷迷糊糊地说：“别吵。”

小澈猝不及防跌进了仙道和流川两人之间，急得大叫：“爸爸！救命呀，救救我！”

流川瞬间惊醒，一看小澈在仙道的臂弯里挣扎，连忙起身把他解救出来。

小澈的脸憋得通红，捏起小拳头想要打仙道，可是想想又不大舍得，最终松开拳头气呼呼地哼了一声。

流川就没那么心软了，也忘了追究仙道怎么又跟自己睡在客房的床上了，拎起枕头一枕头砸在他脑袋上。

“唔。”仙道抬手拎开枕头，眯开眼睛茫然地看着流川，“……怎么了？”

流川扫了眼墙上的圆形挂钟，脸色微微一变，没空跟仙道废话，抱起小澈直奔浴室洗漱。

仙道拨了拨头发，摸寻到枕边的手机，按亮屏幕，看到时间一下子清醒了，掀开被子翻身下床。

这注定是兵荒马乱的一个早晨。

仙道的衬衣和西装还在流川的父母家里，好在之前买了不少亲子装，今日派上了用场。

三人根本来不及在家里吃早饭，换上衣服就匆匆出门。

邻居雨森夫妇相携准备去菜市场买菜，笑着跟他们打招呼。

“雨森爷爷，雨森奶奶，早上好！”小澈急归急，起码的礼貌不忘。

“早上好，流川家的小男子汉。”

雨森夫人没见过仙道，不过看到他和流川还有小澈穿得是同款，心下了然：“流川，你先生长得可真帅啊。你们两个太般配了。”

仙道微笑着颔首示礼。流川的先生这个称谓不错，通俗点讲不就是他的老公嘛。

“抱歉，我们得先走了。”流川哪还有心思与邻居闲聊这些有的没的，一摸口袋发现车库电动卷帘门的遥控器忘拿了。

“坐我的车吧，晚上一起去接小澈，我再送你们回来。”仙道打开车门。

“嗯。”流川把小澈放进儿童椅，“便利店停一下，给小澈买吃的。”

“好。”仙道绕到车的另一边，坐进驾驶室。

流川像是养成了习惯似的，直接拉开副驾驶室的车门。

“你们要帮我向奈奈老师解释哦。要是我没拿到小红花，我会很难过的。”小澈有些郁闷。

“知道。”流川刚坐定，仙道忽然靠近过来。他立即嗅到了仙道独有的那股好闻的气味。

“安全带没系。”仙道笑了一下，勾住副驾驶座左侧的安全带，从流川身前扯过来，叩地一声扣进了插槽内。

流川几乎僵住了，昨晚发生的荒唐情事从脑海里钻了出来，一一清晰浮现。耳边仿佛还能听见仙道低沉粗重的喘息声，后腰那片皮肤一热，似是在火旁炙烤。

“你这几天怎么总是脸红？”仙道戳了下流川发烫的脸颊，坐直身子拉开两人的距离，目光却没有离开他。

流川的心脏微颤，眼睛看向车窗外，没有说话。犹如十几岁情窦初开的毛头小子，在特定的那个人面前总是状况百出。

仙道自知对流川的贪念有多重，不仅想吻他，还想再次真正地占拥他。

“爹地，求求你快开车吧！”小澈在后座实在忍不住了，小短腿对着空气蹬了一脚。

但他们运气不佳，前往藤花幼稚园的中途，发生了一起不算太严重的交通事故，拥堵了十来分钟，无疑是雪上加霜。抵达目的地将近九点，孩子们在各自的教室里上课。

流川向门卫出示了家长凭证，和仙道一起把小澈送到小班门口。

奈奈老师摸摸小澈的头：“澈一今天怎么迟到了呀？”

小澈一阵窘迫，不好意思说自己睡过头了，垂着眼睛脸都红了。

“先进去上课吧。”

“好的，奈奈老师！”小澈顿时像是逃过了一劫，连蹦带跳地跑进教室。

“抱歉。今早我们家水管炸了。”流川不希望小澈听见他在撒谎，刻意压低了声音，无意当中造就了更为冷冽的压迫感。

仙道险些笑出来，紧抿着嘴勉强忍住。

“是这样啊。家中没有什么损失吧？”奈奈老师丝毫没有怀疑，毕竟流川这副不苟言笑的模样看起来非常正直。

“没有。”

“那就好。下次如果有特殊状况无法及时送孩子到幼稚园，麻烦您提前打个电话或者发条信息通知我一下。可以吗？”

“可以。”流川点了点头，“我们告辞了。”

“嗯，好的，路上小心。”奈奈老师笑着行了个礼。

流川往教室里看了小澈一眼，他和同学已经在玩乐高积木了，一把拽住仙道就走。

等两人驱车赶到Oasis大楼，双双迟到一个小时零四十分钟。

今天前台正好是绫子和另外两位女员工当值，她看到两个大长腿百米冲刺般跑进大厅，还以为发生了什么紧急事件，定睛一看，居然是穿着情侣装的老板和企划部新人。

绫子回过神，拿起手机抓拍到了一张他们的背影，往小群里一发。

站在她旁边的同事孝美迟疑了片刻，轻声问道：“那个是我们的太子爷吧？另一个男人是谁？”

“太子爷的老公。”绫子还没走出单方面失恋的阴影，没好气地说，“怎么？你也喜欢新任老板？死心吧，他们孩子都有了。”

“啊？孩子？”另一位同事七瀬凑了过来，“男男生子？”

“怎么可能？基因培育。”

孝美接道：“我上周刚好在Twitter上看到英国有对同性夫夫用各自的基因培育了一个孩子，前后总共花了一百五十多万英镑，折合成日元那可是两亿多啊！我年工资税后三百十二万，也就是说，小太子爷刚出生时的身价就抵我不吃不喝工作……呃……两亿除以三百十二万等于多少来着？”

“不用计算器哪算得清啊？”七瀬感叹道，“有钱真好。”

“是啊，有钱真好。我还背负着二十年的房贷。太沉重了。”孝美叹了口气。

 

流川走出电梯，直奔企划部。

松尾部长双手负在身后，脸色有些阴沉，仰头看着比自己高一个头的流川，问道：“流川枫先生，你知道现在几点了吗？”

尽管松尾因为仙道的关系，确实打算照顾流川，可是流川也不能太过分吧？稍微偷个懒什么的睁一只闭一眼就过去了，但这样光明正大的迟到也不管不问，企划部其他成员怎么想？难以服众的部长绝对管理不好下属的。到时候企划部还不乱成一盘散沙？

“九点五十。”

“谁让你真的回答了？我不知道现在九点五十了吗？迟到快两个小时了，你还来……”松尾顿住了，因为他看见了从流川身后走过来的仙道。

“松尾部长，实在不好意思，早上我让流川帮我去拿了份文件，回来的途中不巧堵车了。你看能不能通融一下？”仙道很自然地搭住了流川了肩膀。

浅田忙到现在，还没看小群的新信息，瞄了他们一眼，嗬！情侣装。要不要这么高调地秀恩爱？

松尾讪笑道：“替您拿文件是公事，不算迟到。”

“下次如果有特殊状况流川没法及时赶到公司，我会提前打电话到企划部通知你的。”仙道态度诚恳，给足了松尾面子。

流川一听这不是改用了奈奈老师交代他的那句话吗？

“是是。”松尾哪还敢计较，况且理由充分，于是忙不迭地答应。

这时松尾才发现仙道今天没穿正装来上班，外套和流川身上那件几乎一模一样。这么一来，原先以为流川是仙道家亲戚的猜想动摇了。该不会是两口子吧？

“乖一点，好好工作。”仙道在流川肩膀上拍了一拍。

“滚。”流川眼神一沉。

仙道松开手：“我也去工作了。中午来我办公室一起吃午饭。”

“看我心情。”流川迈步朝他的办公桌方向走去。

松尾瞪大了眼睛。看来真是两口子！但是谁能告诉他为什么新任老板的先生会被分派到企划部？！

其他员工也都有了同样的认知。除了浅田和永岛以外，其他人均默默流泪，原来新来的同事是公司安插在企划部的眼线，更是老板的老公，而且看样子他们家是他说了算，老板在他旁边就跟个小弟似的。天那！以后的日子该怎么过？谁还敢在监工大人的眼皮子底下偷懒闲聊或者议论公司管理层？分分钟年终奖化为乌有好吗！

这事太悲催了！企划部又是一阵噼里啪啦的敲键盘声。

流川心想这些人打文件怎么比打游戏还激动？键盘敲得也太用力了。

不过他不管闲事，脱下外套挂在椅背上，入座后打开电脑。

起身倒热水的浅田无意中看到了流川的后颈，拿着水杯站在了原地。

——后颈正中位置有一个淡紫色的吻痕。流川皮肤白，所以特别明显。

作为资深腐女，由吻痕自然而然能联想到许多限制级的画面。

难怪两个人会迟到。恐怕昨晚折腾太久导致早上起不来吧？

浅田折返办公桌，捞过手机，回到刚才站着的位置，悄悄对准流川的后颈，按下拍摄键，打算把照片发到群里。

哪知道忘了静音，只听咔嚓一声巨响。

浅田吓得手一抖，手机差一点掉了。

流川扭头狐疑地看着她。

“看、看什么呀？没见过在办公室自拍的美少女吗？”浅田硬着头皮面带微笑对着手机屏幕摆出一个剪刀手的姿势。

流川忍着没有骂浅田白痴，到底是女士，又是前辈，转过头继续对着电脑处理工作上的事情。

“浅田兰！”松尾的声音里带着愠怒，毫不留情面，“上班时间自拍？你早上出门的时候是不是撞到脑袋了？作为前辈，你就是这样给新人以身作则的？你这个大蠢材！”

流川听到松尾的斥骂声，愣了一下，不知怎的，有个陌生的男人以相似的声调在耳畔怒吼：仙道彰！你这个大蠢材！怎么现在才来！跑到哪里去了？！

仙道……

抱歉，教练。我睡过头了。

来。继续。

你还太嫩了。

……

流川枫，今天我们十球定胜负。假如我能赢你五个球以上，你做我男朋友，如何？

嗯？你说为什么？笨蛋，当然是因为我喜欢你。敢不敢应战？或者换一种问法，你，愿意吗？

流川怔怔地盯着电脑屏幕，文件上的字一个都看不清了。

像是有一阵风在脑海里掠过，吹起许多亮闪闪的星屑，而后数不清的小光点从某一个黑暗的角落浮了上来，一齐涌向那片缓慢穿梭于浓雾中的鳞片。


	24. Chapter 24

24

仙道开完会回到办公室，桌上又放着厚厚一堆待签文件。

年关将至，Oasis这边有很多事情等着收尾。

江崎见仙道入座后，迟迟没有拿起手边的文件，反而靠在椅子上吊儿郎当地玩转着签字笔。

上班迟到、沉迷恋情、消极怠工……

这位由和彦提拔栽培出来的年轻特助，在心里默默历数着新任决策者的种种散漫行为。

“已经十点四十五分了。”江崎终于忍不住，看了眼腕表上的时间，提醒道，“请您抓紧时间处理文件，中午您还有饭局。”

“饭局？什么饭局？”

“Saaya珠宝的老总入江先生约了您共进午餐。藤木秘书没有通知您？”

“我这不是还没来得及说嘛。”一个不满的女声在他身后响起，正是秘书藤木実女士，她敲了敲门，拿着一份文件走进办公室。

“我看你是忙着涂指甲油，把正事给忘了吧？”江崎推了下眼镜，对其冷言冷语。

“关你什么事。管好你自己就行了。”藤木一听这话就来气，高跟鞋踩得嘚嘚响，走到办公桌旁不忘斜了他一眼，而后看向仙道，语气立马温和许多，“这份是Jadeite的新年活动企划案，请您过目。”

藤木与山崎八字不合，看彼此都不顺眼，幸好平时分工明确，否则肯定每天吵架。

“好。”仙道接过文件，“对了，Saaya珠宝的老总为什么约我吃饭？”

藤木答道：“入江先生跟我们一直是合作关系，他也是令尊和彦先生的朋友。可能想跟你谈公事吧。”

“不能推掉？”

“不能。”

“啧，伤脑筋啊……”仙道按了按额角，“山崎，要麻烦你一件事。”

“请说。”

“我在楼下的私人餐厅订了午餐，大概十一点半之前会送上来，你帮我收一下，然后拿到七楼企划部交给流川枫。”

“……仙道先生，我的职责是协助您完成工作上的事情，您怎么能派我去送外卖？”山崎皱了皱眉头。

藤木听到流川枫这个名字神情微微一变，像是克制着情绪，那按耐不住的激动从眼神中却一览无遗——原来她也是那个小群的成员之一。刚刚在办公室还看到了后颈吻痕的高清照片。

“假如我父亲拜托你把午餐拿到七楼给我母亲，这样的小事山崎先生同样会拒绝？”

“这……不会。”

“你应当知道我和流川的关系。”仙道边说边拿过待签文件，一目十行审阅起来。他这人尽管工作态度不认真，但胜在办事效率高，就像年少那会儿打球，训练时常常不见人影，真正上了赛场就极少失误了。

“……”江崎无言以对，瞥见藤木似笑非笑地看着自己，顿时冒起一股无名火。这死丫头真是太恶劣了。

“我先出去了，有什么事您内线叫我。”藤木现在哪还有心思跟江崎斗气，只想回到办公室，跟姐妹们大聊特聊仙道和流川之间不得不说的故事。据浅田和永岛亲眼所见，他们俩有一个基因培育出来的小儿子，白白嫩嫩笑起来眉眼弯弯，巨萌。原本藤木受浅田影响，也脑补了霸道总裁俏员工的剧情，不过今天假借工作之由，去七楼见过流川枫的本尊以后，俏员工小鸟依人伏在霸道总裁怀里泪眼婆娑的画面彻底幻灭了——流川的气场实在太强大了，像是千年冰山修炼成精，浑身冒着寒气，让人不敢靠近。

 

仙道提前十分钟到入江订好位置的西餐厅等他。

侍者送了柠檬水过来。餐厅中央有位少女坐在钢琴前弹奏着月光曲。

仙道打开LINE，找了张兔子抱着熊撒娇四周冒爱心的表情发给流川。

过了一会儿，流川回了白痴两个字。

江崎这个时候提着餐盒到七楼企划部，一脸严肃地走到流川旁边：“你好，流川先生，这是您的午餐。”

流川搁下手机，抬头看着山崎，觉得他好像挺面熟的，眨了下眼睛：“我没订外卖。”

企划部其他准备下班的员工纷纷石化。监工大人连老板的特助都不认识吗？

“……我不是送外卖的。”山崎从牙缝里挤出这句话，把餐盒放在流川的办公桌上，“是仙道先生帮您订的餐。”

“他人呢？”

“有饭局。您慢用，我先走了。”山崎在Oasis的地位算高的了，总觉得面子有些挂不住，而且流川神情冷漠，连一丝笑容都不给他，因此不愿意在此多逗留，说罢转身就走。

流川早上想起了那么点零星的往事，打算中午当面向仙道询问清楚，这下一听他不跟自己吃午饭了，心下略感失落，拿起食盒走向休息室。

仙道原本以为只有入江一人，没想到他身旁跟着一个约莫二十三四岁的女孩。

“世侄，久等了吧？”入江笑眯眯地拉开椅子坐了下来。

“没有，我也刚到。”仙道抬手示意侍者过来点餐。

“介绍一下，这是小女入江花梨，刚从苏黎世美院毕业。”

“你好。”仙道大概了解入江此次约他的目的了。

“你好，Akira，久仰大名。”花梨微微一笑。

“令尊原先经常在我面前提到你，前阵子听说你回国了，但一直抽不出时间请你吃顿饭。拖到今天是伯父怠慢你了。”Saaya珠宝这两年生意不大景气，设计师跟不上潮流，旗下新款珠宝销售量日渐惨淡，入江有意攀附仙道家，即便仙道长得肥头大耳也只能视他如金佛，现在看到真人，不光长相英俊，气质也不凡，当然是心花怒放，恨不能立即将女儿送给他。

花梨一开始极度抗拒，来时愁眉苦脸，不过这会儿明眸善睐，顾盼传情。

“伯父您言重了。”仙道微笑着说道。但心里不大舒服，他不确定这件事父亲是否知情。

侍者送了开胃菜上来，分别放在三人面前。

“小女性格内向，一天到晚待在画室里，到现在还没有谈过恋爱呢。她十几岁就去了瑞士，国内朋友很少，世侄若是有空……”

“我恐怕没有时间陪令嫒出去交友。”仙道笑望入江，“家父将Oasis的决策权交给我之后便不再过问公司的事，我经验有限力不从心，每天忙得焦头烂额，实在无暇分心。还望伯父与入江小姐见谅。”

花梨眼神一黯，低下头默不作声地吃着蔬菜沙拉。

“这样啊……慢慢来慢慢来。虎父无犬子嘛……”入江的笑容有些尴尬。他自认为女儿花梨艳若桃李，又是高等美院毕业，气质没话说，多少富家公子哥求而不得，刚刚那番话暗示得够明显了，怎么仙道家这个儿子竟丝毫不为所动直接拒绝了呢？

“抱歉，我打个电话。”仙道拿起桌上的手机。

“请便。”

仙道拨出了流川的号码。

流川正一个人在休息室吃饭，看到仙道的来电颇感意外，这家伙不是有饭局吗？

“干嘛？”

“宝贝，在吃午饭吗？”仙道嗓音有些低沉。

入江父女听到宝贝这个称呼皆是一惊。

“请注意你的用词。”流川差点拗断了手里的筷子，又发什么神经？

“才两个小时不见就想我了？”仙道轻笑出声，“真是拿你没办法。我也很想你。”

“仙道彰。你是不是喝酒了？”流川目色一凛。

“没有。”仙道想象着流川不明状况的可爱模样，嘴角勾起一抹温柔的弧度，“你乖乖吃饭。我一会儿就来找你。爱你。”说罢，还肉麻兮兮地对着手机轻轻亲了一口。

“……”不是喝多了就是被邪魔附体了。流川面无表情地挂断了电话。

入江瞪大了眼睛，欲言又止地看着仙道。

花梨莫名其妙被父亲拉来相亲，发现对方条件好到爆，然而心动不到十分钟就被一通电话打入了冰窟。对话内容都这么露骨了，眼前这个男人明显不是单身。

等到第三道副菜上来，入江才找回语言组织能力，他不死心地问道：“电话里那位是你的恋人？”

“嗯。您与家父认识多年，难道从未听他说过？”

“令尊不大谈论你感情方面的事情。”入江心灰意懒，敷衍讨好的劲都没了。

“我和我爱人在一起十二年了。”仙道搁下刀叉，脸上的笑容依旧温和，笑盈盈地注视着入江，“今日这场饭局权当是为了谈生意上的事。往后我与伯父您也只有公事可谈。至于私事，小侄爱莫能助。一是平时确实很忙。二是休息时间我得陪我的爱人和儿子。对我而言，家庭比工作更为重要。”

……儿子都有了？！入江脸色发白。跟和彦往来少说也有五六年了，居然不知道他已经当爷爷了！

花梨绷不住了，感到很是丢脸，甚至有些责怪父亲鲁莽行事，她拎着小包起身：“不好意思，我去下洗手间。”

入江一时间回不了神，之前如意算盘打得噼里啪啦响，现在好了，算珠一下子滚落满地，捡都来不及了。

 

入江父女这顿饭吃得味如嚼蜡。花梨满心觉得颜面扫地，神情极不自然，离开时一句话都没有多说，匆匆钻进了私家车的后车厢里。

仙道目送他们的车绝尘而去，给父亲打了个电话。

“你什么意思啊？我才懒得帮你安排什么相亲饭局。”和彦没好气地说。

“不是你授意的就好。”仙道坐进驾驶室，戴上蓝牙耳机，把手机搁在一边，开车回公司。

“Saaya珠宝入不敷出，在Jadeite的专柜几乎已经无人光临，入江急于用另外的方法摆脱危机。不过我想你应该已经自行解决了。毕竟你的小情人回来了。”

“爸，这么多年了，你还是持反对意见？”

“我持反对意见怎么了？碍着你们什么事了吗？我一没找流川枫麻烦，二没断你经济来源，连公司都直接给你了，还不许我有自己的想法？算了算了，不想跟你废话，你们爱怎么样怎么样，与我无关。”和彦反对最激烈的那几年已经过去了，如今只不过还怄着这么一口气不肯妥协。

仙道无奈地撇了下嘴。电话刚挂断，流川就打了过来。

“发个定位给我。我来接你。”流川接了那通仙道胡言乱语的电话之后，到底不放心。

“我开车回Oasis了。”

“大白痴，喝了酒还开车？我会报警。”流川的语气变得更为冰冷了。

“……大义灭夫不合适吧？我真的没有喝酒啦。别担心。”仙道调侃了一句，将事情的原委告诉流川。

流川沉默半晌，说道：“下次这种饭局直接推掉。”

“我事先不知情啊，如果知道肯定不去了。以后会谨慎一点的。”

“嗯。”

“我看到你了，怎么站在公司门口？不冷吗？”仙道远远看见流川缩着脖子站在人行道上。

“还好。”流川抬眼，望向仙道的车。

路边恰好有个车位，仙道就懒得把车开进停车场，直接停在了这里。

流川挂了电话，看着仙道从车上下来，西装革履，精心打扮过。

一想仙道穿得这么帅去相亲，流川不由得心里吃味。

仙道从不避讳与流川亲近，穿上长大衣走过去拉住他冰冷的手，十指一扣塞进口袋里。

流川象征性地挣扎了一下，事实上他没用全力，不然仙道的手指都能被掰折。

仙道就这么拉着流川走进Oasis大厅，冲着前台的女员工颔首微笑。

流川别过脸，避开女员工戏谑的眼神，和仙道一路走进了电梯。

江崎在公司食堂吃完午餐，看到这两人，觉得很饱，不想再被喂一顿狗粮狗粮，迈出电梯：“吃撑了，我还是爬楼梯吧，消消食。”

仙道点点头没说什么，关闭了电梯门。

“我不去顶楼。”

仙道阻止流川按七楼的电梯键：“离下午上班时间还有一个多小时，到我的休息室里睡个午觉。昨晚你不是没睡好吗？”

“……”提到昨晚，流川就有些不自在，手心直冒热汗，恍神过后，电梯门打开，已经到了顶楼。

藤木最近在减肥，中午只吃水果，以为仙道没这么早回来，毫无形象地叼着一个硕大的火龙果。听到脚步声出来一看，仙道和流川迎面走来，吓得她缩回办公室里赶紧把嘴擦干净。

“入江先生那边有什么问题吗？”藤木出来问道。

仙道发现女秘书在不停地偷瞄流川，有些不爽，冷着脸说道：“藤木小姐，我的行程一般都由你安排，希望你能稍微负责一点。倘若是对我不利的应酬，无论如何都要推掉。明白我的意思吗？”

“明、明白。”藤木不知入江怎么得罪仙道了，还是第一次见到他这么严肃的样子，神情与流川有得一拼，都说伴侣在一起久了会慢慢变得相像，原来是真的。

还看？当我是死的吗？仙道偶尔才有的那股痞气不受控制地冒了上来，一蹙眉，拉着流川就往办公室走。

藤木哪知道她的老板是隐藏很深的东京醋王，笃定地认为是入江招惹了仙道才会这么反常，也没有多想，扭头返回办公室继续啃她的火龙果。


	25. Chapter 25

25

和彦在位时尽管是个不折不扣的工作狂，但还是比较注重生活质量的，休息室空间挺大，看起来舒适得像度假酒店的套房。仙道任职不久，目前不需要加班，没在休息室里住过。床上蓝铁色的四件套，衣柜里的西装、衬衫及领带、袖扣等配饰，包括洗漱间的洗漱用品全部是莉香替儿子换新的。

休息室居于Oasis大楼顶层，从落地窗可俯瞰东京都密集的建筑群。

今天天气特别好，万里无云，广袤的天空蔚蓝清朗，明澈得仿似刚刚水洗过。

“以后你可以上我这里来午休。”仙道反手关上休息室的门。

“嗯。”流川也不跟他客套，脱了外套和鞋子，上前扑倒在床上。

对于睡眠爱好者而言，冷飕飕的冬天能窝在洒满阳光的床上休憩是一件极具诱惑力的事。

流川难以抵挡，脸贴着枕头，舒服地叹了口气，眼睛已经闭上了。由于正对着阳光，即使闭着眼睛，眼前依然有一片红彤彤的颜色。

“你不会这么快就睡着了吧？”仙道气定神闲地脱掉长大衣、西装外套，取下领带，依次挂在衣架上。

“别吵。”困意袭来，流川有些不耐烦。

“有了床连男朋友都不要了？”仙道一边解开腕上的手表，一边朝床边走去，“不过没人告诉过你，少了男朋友的床是不完整的吗？”

“谁承认你是我男朋友了？”

“可我们昨晚已经上过床了。”

流川强行反驳：“我又没碰你。”

“以前也上过。”

“……我忘了。”

“你到底在强撑什么？”仙道随手把手表放在床边的矮柜上，脱鞋上床，直接压在了流川身上，“我以为你昨晚没有拒绝，事后也没有揍我，是默认了我们的亲密关系。结果爽完就不认账了。流川先生，你该不会在玩欲擒故纵的把戏吧？”

“滚下去。”

仙道没有起来的意思，一只手支在流川一侧，撑着脸，眼眸低垂，修长的手指状似漫不经心地抚触着他颈后的吻痕：“很显眼嘛……”

“什么？”

“没什么。”

流川忽然隐约嗅到一股香气，类似柑果和野茉莉混合在一起的味道，他睁开眼睛，一把拽过仙道的手。

“干嘛？”

流川像位洞察力敏锐的狐狸侦探，闻了闻仙道的手腕，心里一下子不爽了：“喷了香水。这么重视中午的相亲？”

“我……”

“既然你我达成了口头上的约定，那么就必须对彼此忠诚。你背着我相亲，扣二十分。”流川失去相恋时的记忆作为凭证，新生的那点好感还不足以百分百信赖仙道，管他知不知情，相亲是事实。假若对方是男性还好办，约个地方打一架，谁输谁退出。但如果是女性呢？万一相中了仙道，一天到晚向他示爱怎么办？

“……”仙道觉得巨冤，心里都在考虑和Saaya珠宝中止合作了，这不是坑他吗？

“再有下次，我会把你换下场，永久禁赛。”

“你是在吃醋吗？这么不讲理。”仙道低下头，在流川后颈的吻痕处啄了一口，“那我哄哄你，能不能给我加几分回来？”

“先从我身上下去。你很重。”流川被仙道亲完似乎就心软了，口吻不像刚才那么冷硬。

“怎么长大了反而娇气了？以前能承受，从不说我重，现在不行了？”

“承受什么？”

“你说什么？”仙道挺腰在他屁股上顶了一下，压低喉咙，语气颇为暧昧，“当然是在床上压着你。”

“仙道彰！”流川咬牙，翻身推开仙道，手一撑坐了起来，不解恨似的踢了他一脚，“要压也是我压你。”

“是吗。”

“走着瞧。”

仙道笑得眼睛微微弯起：“看在我们十几年感情的份上，我得提醒你一句，反攻失败的话你会下不了床的。”

流川脸皮薄，说荤话哪是仙道的对手，一句话噎得他耳尖发红。

“我看好你。加油。”仙道就像在谆谆教诲小孩子一样，“一次不行，下次再努力，虽然成功的几率为零，但轻言放弃不是你的作风。任重道远，多多实践。床塌了我买。”

一个枕头精准地砸在了仙道的脸上。

流川忿忿地躺回床上，背对着他，决定不再做无谓的口舌之争。

“哈哈，你怎么还是这么不经逗？”仙道看着流川红透了的耳朵，不禁笑出了声。

流川紧紧地抿着嘴巴不作声，心知一说话他就输了。

仙道眼睛里淌过温柔的光，脸上的笑容有所收敛，凑近流川将他搂住：“好了，不生气了。”

流川沉默了很长时间，久到仙道以为他睡着了。

“那次一对一，最终结果是什么？”

“嗯？哪次？”

“十球定胜负，如果你赢五个球以上……”

“你想起以前的事情了？”仙道一阵激动。

“没有。”流川转过身，摇了摇头，“只有零星的片段。”

“这样啊。”仙道略微有些失望，继续说，“那次一对一是我给自己出得难题。但没有比完。三比二的时候，你强行上篮，不慎被我撞倒在地，崴了脚，而且你在生病。我根本没想到你发着烧还会骑车来找我打球。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我背着你去医院，路上你对我说，”仙道顿了一下，清了清嗓子，学着流川说话的语气，“今天的一对一，勉强算你赢。我愿赌服输。我是你男朋友了。”

仙道至今还能回想起当时激越无比的心情，好像穿过了暮霭重重的山麓，一下子看到了郁郁葱葱的森林。

——他是在很偶然的情况下发现自己喜欢流川的。

那天仙道跟流川打球状态很好，忘了时间，一直打到天黑才结束。

月已升起。远处的湘南海在月光里沉睡，海风吹过，哗啦一下撞碎海的梦。

流川推着单车，走到仙道前面。他们不住在同一个方向，到前面路口就要各走各的了。

这是一个再普通不过的夜晚了。天上也没有银河，星星隐于云层中几乎看不到。

流川在路口停下脚步，回头看着仙道，眼神亮晶晶的问，明天继续？

仙道怔住了。仿若心房被猛然击中，咚地一声，而后扑通、扑通心率不齐。

很难形容是什么感觉。

就好像有一捧无与伦比的光从夜空中倾泻下来，将流川整个人笼罩在其中。

海潮声在耳畔此起彼伏。海浪卷来了一重又一重的悸动。

在此之前，仙道未曾考虑过自己的性取向，更没有想过将来会和什么样的人共度余生。但这晚与流川告别后，他躺在小公寓的单人床上辗转难眠，脑子里全是流川枫。

也是从这晚开始，仙道对流川的感情有了质的飞跃。乐此不疲地陪他打球、期待着跟他在赛场上较劲、不知不觉下苦功磨练球技只为巩固在他心里的地位……种种反常的行为都有了合理的解释。

不过这毕竟是仙道第一次喜欢上一个人，对方还是远近闻名的大冰山、面瘫脸。

向来自信的他在追求流川这件事上一点把握也没有。瞻前顾后，生怕冒犯了流川，俩人连朋友都做不成。

然而感情这种东西，越是想藏掩，就越是从心底深处蹦出来。

最终，仙道以一对一为借口，表面上云淡风轻，心里着实忐忑。生怕流川冷着脸说不愿意，骑上他的单车，嗖得一声消失得无影无踪。

好在小狐狸没有被吓跑，从双肩包里掏出篮球，抛给他，酷酷地说，来吧。

十个球赢五球以上，意味着最多只能让流川投进两球。二人势均力敌，确实是仙道给自己出得难题。但是如果没有任何挑战性，恐怕流川不会应战。其实仙道一开始已经做好了输的心理准备，就当探探流川的底，是否能接受同性的倾慕，也算是间接告白。流川表示愿意，光是这一点就足够仙道雀跃了。

“这之后，我们就在一起了？”流川听完，开口问道。

“嗯，对啊。”仙道回想往事，心软得一塌糊涂，抬手摸了摸流川的眉骨，忍不住凑过去亲了一下，“我们在一起了。”

流川没再说话，被仙道亲过的地方微微发痒，仿佛有蝴蝶轻触，他揉了一下。

“没什么要说的了？”

“旧爱是你，新欢也是你，我还有什么可说的。”流川的语气有点无奈。岁月织了一张网，他和仙道困在其中，出不去的，“睡觉。订闹钟。”

“嗯。”仙道贡献出手臂当流川的枕头，把他抱在了怀里。

流川稍稍僵了一下，低下头闭上眼睛默许了。

仙道睡下没多久，忽梦少年事——

少年流川发着烧，脚踝红肿，收起了平日锐利的锋芒和挑衅的眼神，温顺地伏在仙道的背上，双手搂住他的肩，认真地说：我是你男朋友了，所以我会罩着你。以后有人欺负你，我帮你揍回来。

少年仙道听见自己心脏沸腾的声音，噼噼啪啪飞散出无数的火星。他怀疑流川之前同样暗恋自己，不然为什么只缠着他一对一？明明在全国大赛上遇到了更厉害的对手。可能流川更有耐性，不急着表态，等他沉不住气先行坦明心意。狐狸终究是狐狸，再迟钝也有狡猾的一面。

少年流川将下巴抵在仙道的肩膀上，眼睛一眨一眨的，他的睫毛又长又密，很是漂亮。

 

可怜的闹钟每隔一分钟响一次，一共响了七八次，床上的两个人才醒转过来。

流川眯开眼睛，一看离上班时间只剩五分钟，急忙一跃而起，抓起外套，鞋带也来不及系，匆匆离开休息室。

江崎拿着文件刚进办公室，和冲出门外衣衫不整的流川擦肩而过，他回头看了一眼，呵，后颈的吻痕真是刺眼。

紧接着同样衣衫不整的仙道打着哈欠慢悠悠地从休息室出来。

江崎在心里翻了个白眼，正色道：“我有必要提醒您，在公司您和流川先生还是稍微克制一点比较好。让员工看到影响不好。”

仙道还没醒透，眼神茫然，拨弄着头发走向办公桌。

“如果这个点恰好有合作方来访，实在有损Oasis的形象。”

“午睡怎么就有损公司形象了？”仙道拿过桌上的杯子，老干部专用保温杯，不过里面装的是柠檬汽水，喝一口，心里冒一串甜滋滋的气泡。

“您以为我会相信，您和流川先生只是单纯的午睡？”

“你的想象力太丰富了。”仙道一口一口地喝着柠檬汽水，“实不相瞒，我也很想跟流川有越复杂越好的午睡。可是我想有什么用？我家这位最恨有人打扰他睡觉，你就是借我十个胆子我也不敢在他睡觉的时候做出有损Oasis形象的事情。”

“你又做了什么混账事了？”和彦威严的声音从门外传来。

江崎下意识地挺直了腰背，回过身毕恭毕敬地行礼：“和彦先生。”

“爸。”仙道拧上杯盖，轻轻打了个嗝，一嘴的柠檬味。

和彦瞪了他一眼：“收拾一下，跟我去趟北海道。”

“去北海道干什么？”

“两件事。一是我大学前辈嫁女儿。二是谈生意。”和彦板着脸，看了眼腕表，“给你十分钟时间。以后最好不要再让我看到你这副懒散的模样瘫在椅子上。别忘了你现在一点积蓄都没有，难不成要你的小情人用从你自家公司赚的薪水养你？”

“知道了。”仙道在加州十年，虽然拿到了工商管理硕士学位，但大部分时间都在医院复健，小型投资赚得钱毕竟不多。和彦这么一提，他想到了自己银行卡的余额，离高富帅明显还差了一个富字。当然，日常开销是绰绰有余的，可是像小说里写得那样，动辄买别墅买游艇，一掷千金带着爱人和儿子环游世界航海旅行什么的是不可能的。

让失而复得的爱情冲昏头的仙道此刻清楚地意识到，没有面包的爱情是绝对不牢靠的。

和彦一语惊醒梦中人。

五分钟后，仙道就衣冠楚楚的从休息室出来，精神抖擞，眼睛里写满了老爸快带我去赚钱！

不光要养小狐狸，还要养狐狸崽子。我的压力很大的。

和彦吩咐江崎这几天负责处理公司的事情，决策性问题打电话给仙道。

江崎认真地点头答应，送二人到楼下。

司机把车开了过来，仙道父子先后坐进后车厢。直至他们的车消失在街口，江崎正了正领带返回顶层继续工作。


	26. Chapter 26

26

司机开着车平稳地行驶在前往羽田机场的途中。

和彦低头翻阅着手中那份厚厚的文件。

“爸，我们这次在北海道大概要待几天？”

“三天左右。”

“嗯。”仙道编辑好行程信息发送给流川报备。

“又在跟你的小情人聊天？”和彦不冷不热地说，“哼，真是痴缠，一时半刻也离不开？”

“什么呀，我们都分开十年了。”仙道看着流川回来的信息，简明扼要一个好字，刚打算佯装不悦抱怨他太过冷淡，紧跟着又跳出一只兔子手里拿着条白手绢含泪挥别的动态表情。

正经如流川，随手发完后，过了几秒觉得这个表情不符合自己高冷的人设，立即撤回。

仙道轻笑，发送了一个极其热情浮夸的烈焰红唇过去，外加爱你两个字。

“你也知道过了十年了？我以为你还觉得你们在念高中呢，打打球谈谈恋爱就能过日子了。行了，儿女情长先放一放，正事重要。”和彦实在受不了儿子这副深陷情海的模样，把文件递给他，“现在你连房子首付的钱都拿不出来。我是持反对意见的，别指望我将来帮你操办婚事。”

“……”又来了，能不提没钱这茬吗？仙道脸上笑容一僵，接过文件，是位于北海道首府札幌市一家老牌酒店早莺海棠的相关资料。

早莺海棠始建于七十五年前，离藻岩山很近，曾经生意极为火爆，不过后来由于经营不善，住户体验比较差，渐渐门可罗雀，濒临倒闭。业主委托了拍卖行，准备将其出售。

“你打算收购这家酒店？”

“嗯。”

“据我所知，早莺海棠差评如潮。”仙道前不久还在新闻里看到过早莺海棠连续发生盗窃事件的报道。酒店的安保形同虚设，任由盗窃者进出自由，无法保证入住者生命财产的安全，并且一再发生也没有采取任何有效的应对措施，酒店负责人接受媒体采访时闪烁其词，一问三不知，支支吾吾避重就轻。不垮才有鬼，“如果Oasis想涉足酒店行业，大可以在东京收购或者新建一家，没必要接手这个烂摊子，投资风险太高了。”

“但你知道早莺海棠真正的业主是谁吗？”

“不清楚。”

和彦冷笑了一声，语气充满了不屑：“仙道和幸，我那个同父异母的好大哥。”

上一辈的恩怨，仙道略知一二。

仙道的爷爷仙道隼一郎与奶奶长泽棠子是家族联姻，他们从认识到举行婚礼前后不到一个月时间，没有任何感情基础。隼一郎从一开始就不喜欢低眉顺眼性格过于温和的棠子，根本没有共同语言，但因为羽翼未丰，加上两家之间的利益往来互补，他不得不忍耐。棠子话不多，鲜少打扰丈夫。在外人看来，夫妻二人门当户对，相敬如宾，不失为一桩好姻缘。婚后第三年，棠子有了身孕，于一个雷雨交加的深夜在私人医院诞下和彦。

当时仙道家是札幌市的酒店大亨，长泽家也风头正盛，和彦可以说是含着金汤匙出生的天选之子，集万千宠爱于一身。

直到他十四岁那年。

长泽家的家主，也就是棠子的哥哥，在停车场被绑，绑匪要求两亿美金的赎款。两亿美金放在那时候简直就是天文数字。长泽家不敢报警，低价变卖家产又向仙道家借了些钱才凑够赎金。然而对方拿了钱之后没有放人，几天后，棠子哥哥的尸体被丢弃在藻岩山的一片树林中。棠子的父母钱财散尽，欠了一屁股债，却换回来一具冷冰冰的尸体。父亲对外宣告破产，从某商厦顶楼一跃而下。母亲疯疯癫癫以碎玻璃自戕，失血过多死在疗养院狭小的卫生间内。

棠子接连失去挚亲，大病了一场。

隼一郎今非昔比，坐稳了家主的位置，同时也牢牢握住了决策权，他早已不再掩饰对这段婚姻的不满，在外面筑了新巢，几乎不回来。原想与棠子离婚，哪知长泽家出了事，媒体争相报道，这种时候提出离婚恐怕影响不好，只能暂时搁置。

没了娘家当靠山，棠子家中地位难保，下人见风使舵，谁都不愿再讨好她。只有一位年老的女佣心存善念，偷偷给她买药。

等棠子稍微好转了一些，隼一郎的情人铃兰带着儿子登门造访。

这个孩子叫仙道和幸，比和彦还要大一岁。

隼一郎不仅婚内出轨，甚至早就有了私生子。

棠子家教甚严，待人谦和有礼，从没发过脾气，这一天怒火攻心，强撑着病躯，喝令铃兰带着野种滚出仙道家。

铃兰泰然自若，一副女主人的架势，把儿子推到棠子面前，笑着说：和幸才是仙道家的长子。

棠子悲从中来，浑身发抖，硬生生地呕出一口血来。

和彦十岁就被隼一郎送到了国外，与母亲天各一方，小小年纪孤苦伶仃。

这天，和彦在凌晨收到管家寄来的加急书信，展开一看，竟是棠子的讣告。

等他赶回国，棠子下葬已经过了一个月。

那位年老的女佣即将辞职回老家，见到少爷，抹着眼泪呜呜咽咽哭了一阵：夫人吐了好多血。没有人管她……

和彦不过十四岁，蹲在地上伤心大哭。他的妈妈死了。

隼一郎不待见棠子，连带对和彦也没什么感情，何况他有大儿子，与铃兰才是情投意合的夫妻。

长泽家一朝破落，又因为得罪过黑道，有点关系的人全都明哲保身不愿与之有瓜葛，所以事到如今，给和彦出头的人一个都没有。

铃兰跟着隼一郎无名无分十多年，现在终于熬出头，得意得要命。她甚至诱哄和彦叫她妈妈。

和彦拒绝，挨了隼一郎一顿揍，脸都被打肿了，一嘴铁锈味，他擦去嘴角的血，冷着眼字句铿锵道：你也配让我叫你妈妈？你算个什么东西？我母亲长泽棠子，精通茶道，书法更是一绝。是书法大师中川鞠子唯一的入室弟子，一字千金，多少人求而不得。若不是性格懦弱，任由家中长辈摆布，错嫁给我的父亲，才落得含恨而终。她应当……

说到这里，和彦红了眼。

应当有人疼她，对她好，为她铺纸砚墨……

和彦不愿在逼死母亲的凶手面前示弱，强忍着眼泪，恨恨地说：你们等着！

迎面而来又是狠狠一记耳光。打得他眼前一黑，耳朵嗡嗡作响，险些栽倒在地。

虎毒尚且不食子。隼一郎胜过猛兽，扭头拉着铃兰的手：算了，不要生气。和幸才是我们的孩子。他快放学了吧，今晚我们在外面吃。

铃兰挽住隼一郎的手臂，睨了和彦一眼，轻蔑地嗤笑一声，往大门方向走去。

管家实在不忍心，等二人离开后过来规劝：小少爷，下次您就服个软吧。在富贵人家生活不容易，您没有靠山，我们做下人的也帮不了您。您还是顺着老爷的意思，认新夫人当妈妈吧，免得再受皮肉之苦。

和彦默不作声地站在原地，脸上火辣辣的疼，心里却一片荒凉。

过了半晌，他语气冷硬得不似十四岁少年：我不是他们的孩子。

管家叹了口气，自知多说无益，免得砸了自己的饭碗，摇摇头走开了。

和彦打死不肯低头，于这一年的冬天离家，旁系一位叔父暗中借了他一笔钱。茫茫大雪，茕茕孑立。他拿着叔父借给他的钱到了东京，白手起家，吃了多少苦头只有自己知道。有一次在酒会上认识了莉香，两人一见钟情坠入爱河。莉香的父母生意虽然做得不大，不过家境殷实，起初怕女儿吃苦，不同意她跟一个正在创业中的年轻人在一起。后来从札幌一位合作商口中听说了和彦的家事，双双惊叹不已，十四岁的孩子背井离乡，能扎扎实实拼到如今的地步，能力可见一斑，比仗着家中背景的纨绔子弟让人放心多了。更何况和彦模样周正，个子又高，对莉香也好得没话说，夫妻二人就不再反对，还时时处处帮着他们的未来女婿。

而那位借钱给和彦的叔父，根本没有想到这个小孩多年后会在东京混得一席之地，生意越做越大，成为名动一时的商业奇才，常常在各大财经杂志上露脸，甚至念着旧情，在他遇到危机时，慷慨解囊，还给他比当初多出几十倍的钱。

反观和幸，和彦走后，家中产业尽归他所有，以为足够挥霍几辈子，成日混迹风月场所，沉迷赌博，情人一大堆。眼看着酒店一家一家面临倒闭，旁系后辈虎视眈眈，隼一郎又气又急，厚着脸皮去东京找和彦，希望他能回札幌坐镇，帮家里摆脱危机，届时转让百分十的股份给他。

和彦始终不能释怀母亲之死，给出的答复是：要么全都归我，我自然能尽心尽力重振所谓的家业。你这么精明，该不会认为我蠢到为了区区百分之十的股份就愿意帮你的私生子卖命吧？

隼一郎没了以往的威严，像斗败的老虎，收起了利爪：我们家在札幌的产业你应该知道有多少的。百分之十非常可观了。

和彦挑眉：能有多少？好像被你的私生子败得差不多了。

隼一郎咬牙：和幸到底是你大哥，你们是亲兄弟啊。

和彦听完哑然失笑：抱歉，倘若他与我同父同母，你当年就算打碎我的牙齿敲断我的腿，他有困难，我也会不计前嫌，哪怕爬都会爬回札幌倾力相助的。只可惜，我妈只生了我一个。

隼一郎咬牙切齿，做最后的挣扎：我到底是你父亲。

和彦望着他，眼神晦暗不明：你可以通过法律手段向我索要赡养费。至于继承权，我十四岁的时候就自愿放弃了。

隼一郎一时百感交集，说不出心中的万千滋味，又想起棠子临终前回光返照，在电话曾说：你不喜欢我，我认了。我明白感情不能强求。可和彦有什么错？他是你的骨肉，身体里流着你的血。我自知活不久了，等我死后，你必然会和铃兰再婚，和幸是你的长子，家业将来肯定是交给他的。我娘家飞来横祸，我的父母、兄长都不在了，我死了，和彦真的就剩他自己一个人了。纵令是孽缘，请念在你我夫妻一场，就当可怜可怜和彦，可怜可怜我们的小儿子，他是你的儿子，你总要给他留一条活路。行吗？

这是她一生中说过最长的一段话，语气卑微充满了祈求，心底的怨气、痛苦都随着濒死时感到的空寂一并消失了。

然而隼一郎并没有将这番话放在心上，犹如耳旁风，一吹而过，所以也不曾善待这个孩子。

再回想起来，为时已晚。

“准确来说……”和彦说道，“早莺海棠是你奶奶的嫁妆，却落进了外人的手中任其糟蹋。我早些年就想收回来了，但他们不肯出售。隼一郎脑梗中风，瘫在床上做不了主。应该是仙道和幸跟他母亲的主意，准备一直把这根刺扎在我心里。我本打算动用一些非常手段，可一想你奶奶清清白白一生，一定不希望看到她的孩子罔顾法纪。等了这么久，他们终于撑不住了。所以我无论如何都要光明正大把早莺海棠拿回来。”

“嗯，我精神上支持你。”仙道后悔在加州没好好挣钱，否则现在还能潇洒地甩给老爸一张银行卡。

“这次很有可能会跟仙道和幸对阵，他是你大伯，说不定还会搬出你爷爷。亲情牌一打，你小子准心软。”

“我有这么不靠谱吗？你是我爸，除非我妈和流川要对付你，不然我肯定打死都站在你这边的。”

“……你信不信我现在就打死你？”和彦瞪了他一眼。

“爸。”仙道忽然正色道，“你放心，早莺海棠一旦顺利收回，我向你保证，肯定能让它起死回生。”

“哦？这么有信心？”

“嗯。你不也对我很有信心吗？要不然怎么会把Oasis直接交给我呢？”

“不是啊。”

“嗯？”

“你妈跟着我风雨同济这么些年了。我们岁数已过半百，我想多点时间陪她。”

“所以？”

“我们只有你一个儿子，好坏没得选。交出决策权的时候，我早就考虑清楚了，Oasis垮了也没事，反正破产后债务是你背，与我无关。我有积蓄，肯定饿不死你妈。”

“？？？”请问你真的是我亲生父亲吗？仙道嘴角抽搐了一下，呵呵干笑了几声。


	27. Chapter 27

27

下午三点半左右，各部门开始分发今年的圣诞节礼物，其他部门都是由部长负责的，除了企划部。企划部员工看到铁面无私的江崎特助率他的下属搬来巧克力，原本雀跃的心一下子冷却，一个个认真地对着电脑敲打键盘，竭力摆出一副礼物算什么圣诞节又算什么努力完成工作才是最重要的姿态。

江崎本人其实不愿意踏足企划部，中午帮仙道送午饭给流川被对方误认为送外卖的这件事多少令他面子有点挂不住。

流川正在工作，听见越来越近的脚步声，警觉地抬起头，一看又是中午送外卖的四眼兄：“来送下午茶？”

嘴毒还是你毒。江崎太阳穴突地一跳：“流川先生，中午的时候我已经向您解释过了，我不是送外卖的。”

“哦。那你是谁？”

“仙道彰先生的特助。江崎一郎，您叫我江崎就行了。”

“……”大公司赚钱不容易。特助还得负责送外卖。流川冷着脸寻思。

江崎自然不会知道在流川心里他的地位还是个送外卖的，清了清嗓子，将一把车钥匙和一张名片放在他的办公桌上：“仙道先生临时随和彦先生出差，让我把他的车钥匙转交给您。您下班后可以开他的车回去。要是您不想自己开车，请提前十分钟通知我，我帮您安排司机。名片上有我的手机号码。”

“谢谢。”流川的表情一成不变，拿过车钥匙，名片则顺手放在了办公桌左侧的抽屉里。

江崎搞不懂究竟哪里得罪流川了，连道谢都是这副死样子，他有这么遭人嫌吗？

流川社交能力本就一般，考虑得没那么周全，准备继续工作，发现仙道的特助还杵在原地。

“？”

“……”

两相对望，周围人大气也不敢出。特助大人和监工大人难道是互看对方不顺眼的关系吗？太子爷莫非是传说中的夹心小饼干？而浅田受诸多耽美小说的影响，已暗自脑补了一出祸国妖姬与忠臣义士对峙的戏码，全然不顾流川一身铁骨。

流川考虑了一会儿，忽然想到江崎今天又是送外卖又是送车钥匙，光是一句谢谢分量不够，他再度拉开抽屉，取出一支圣诞树形状的棒棒糖。

“提前祝你圣诞节快乐。”流川把糖递给了江崎。

“！”哄小孩吗？江崎心脏抽痛了一下。谁稀罕你的糖果？但不得不伸手接过，板着脸说，“嗯，也祝您圣诞节快乐。我还有事情，先告辞了。

“哦。”流川冷淡地点点头，神情比江崎更淡漠。

难怪仙道先生说家里那位管得严，说不定闯祸了还得跪榴莲。江崎偷偷为他老板捏了把冷汗，揣着棒棒糖离开了。

 

下班后，流川开着仙道的车去藤花幼稚园接小澈。

小澈今天穿了明黄色的防风加厚外套，在一群小不点中间特别显眼。

流川一下车，就听见儿子在那喊：“爸爸！我全世界最帅的爸爸！”

他的三个小伙伴极度捧场，一起喊道：“流川叔叔！全世界最帅的叔叔！”

周围的家长纷纷抿嘴微笑，搞得流川都有点不好意思了，快步走到他们面前，弯身抱起小澈：“不要大声喧哗。”

“噢！”小澈高高兴兴地搂住流川，“爹地呢？我全宇宙最帅的爹地呢？”

凭什么我是全世界，那家伙是全宇宙？流川心头不满，捏了一把小澈的脸颊：“他出差了。”

“爹地真辛苦，要赚钱养家。”小澈煞有介事地说。

“……”小混蛋，养你的那个人一直是我。流川无语。

“小柚，优介，勇人，我要回家啦，明天见！”小澈挥手跟小伙伴告别，说完又看向站在旁边的奈奈老师，“奈奈老师再见！”

“小澈再见。”奈奈老师笑着回答。

“奈奈老师，我们先走了。”流川打了声招呼。

“好，路上注意安全。”

小澈趴在流川的肩膀上，搂着他的脖子，忽然像是看见了什么，咦了一声。

“怎么了？”

小澈蹙眉，把流川的外套衣领往下一翻，小手指轻轻戳了戳他后颈的吻痕：“爸爸，你这里红红的，还有点紫紫的。痛不痛？”

“？”流川抬手摸了几下，“不痛。”

“怎么弄的？”

“不知道。”

“爸爸，你太大意了，我觉得肯定是被大虫子叮了一口。”

流川想起午休的时候仙道摸着自己后颈，说什么很显眼，真的被虫子叮了？可是怎么不痛不痒？

昨晚虽然没有真的做，但流川还是被压得迷迷糊糊，注意力分散，压根忘了仙道最后关头在他的后颈上留了痕迹。

因此流川没有在这个问题上周旋太久，走到车前，拉开后车厢，把小澈放进儿童椅。

“是爹地的车！”小澈高兴地晃着小短腿，等流川坐进驾驶室，不忘提醒他，“爸爸，你开慢一点哦，尤其是倒车的时候，不要把爹地的车撞坏了。”

流川总共也就失误过那么一次，时不时被儿子拿出来说，可毕竟是事实，只能憋着。

回到住宅区，流川把车停靠在路边，心想今晚跟小澈吃什么好，天太冷不想下厨，叫披萨算了。

小澈牵着流川的手，一蹦一跳地朝前走。

“爸爸，这不是奶奶的车吗？”小澈停下来，仔细地看了看这辆小车的车牌，“是的，是奶奶的车。”

晚饭有着落了。流川刚选好披萨套餐，当即取消，把手机塞回口袋里。

“奶奶肯定给我做了好吃的！”小澈松开流川的手，哒哒哒往他们家方向跑。

流川长腿一迈，紧跟其后，一个走一个跑，很快到家了。

満知子比他们早到了几分钟，正准备去厨房洗菜，家门打开了。

“奶奶，我们回来了！”小澈蹭掉鞋子，一口气冲到満知子跟前，抱着她的腿撒娇，“我好想你。”

“户外烧烤好玩吗？”満知子揉揉他的脑袋，笑着问。

“好玩！猴老大是爹地的同学诶，太酷了，他给我烤了好多好多好吃的。我和爸爸还有爹地住在一个特别大的房间里，一面墙是玻璃做的，看得到外面的雪山，好漂亮的。半夜爸爸和爹地亲亲了，爹地用手捂着我的眼睛……”

“停。”流川打断他。

“你和爹地亲亲的事不能告诉奶奶？”小澈眨巴着眼睛，“好吧，那跳过。奶奶，我在滑雪场还跟爹地的阿姨成了朋友，她让我叫她百合奶奶。百合奶奶说要给爹地和爸爸设计结婚戒指。奶奶，我可以让小柚、优介和勇人一起当花童吗？他们的爸爸妈妈们结婚都没有邀请他们参加，太可怜了。”

“当然可以啦。”

“耶！”小澈欢呼，在客厅里兴奋地跑了一圈，他绕回満知子身旁，“哦对了，奶奶，爸爸的脖子后面被大虫子叮了。”

“是吗。”満知子心想冬天哪来的大虫子，抬眼看向流川，“小枫，过来，我看看。”

“哦。”流川脱下外套走到満知子跟前，转了个身。

満知子踮起脚一看，眼神里立即闪过一丝尴尬，不轻不重地在流川手臂上拍了一下：“你这孩子，真是的。”

流川茫然地回过头，不解地看着她。

“奶奶，是不是很严重？”

“不严重的。”満知子说完转移了话题，“澈一，你这两天有没有做算术题？”

“……没有。”小澈老老实实地摇头。

“嗯，奶奶帮你印好了题目，吃饭前你先完成一部分，剩下的晚上继续。”

“哦。”小澈顿时两眼无神，跟着満知子去了小书房。

所以我后颈上的到底是什么？流川心里浮起一团疑云，走进楼下的洗手间，对着镜子扭头看了半天看不见，想了想，拿出手机拍了张照片。

流川盯着照片愣了一会儿，这才隐约回想起昨天晚上仙道伏在他身上的所作所为。

继而想到公司前辈办公室自拍事件，那哪是自拍啊，分明在拍他后颈上的吻痕。当时还骂她白痴，现在看来自己才是白痴。

流川心里一凉，游魂似的走出洗手间，栽倒在沙发上。

太羞耻了。一整天都顶着个吻痕在上班。

流川点开LINE，给罪魁祸首仙道彰发了一个兔子暴力殴打棕熊的表情。

仙道还在新千岁机场，收到信息后回复：这么凶？谁惹你了？

流川咬牙：你昨晚干了什么好事？

仙道的笑容温文尔雅，一点都不像在开黄腔：我承认你是好事，但可惜没干成。

流川气得不轻：我脖子上的鬼东西，同事都看到了。

仙道故作惊恐：什么鬼东西？你别吓我。需要我帮你请高僧吗？

流川头一回牙痒到想咬人，又说不过仙道，半天才挤出四个字：下不为例。

仙道从善如流：好的。其实中午我提醒过你了，你没在意。是我的错，以后不会让你再丢这种脸了。

流川感觉他认错态度还算诚恳，心底怒火小了一些：记住你说的话。

仙道微笑：宝贝，我还没说完。下次肯定留在别人看不到的隐蔽位置。

眼看要熄灭的怒火轰地一声又点燃了，流川接连发了三个棕熊被狠踹暴走的表情过去。

仙道回道：要是你觉得这件事让你丢脸了，你可以报仇嘛。以牙还牙，以吻痕还吻痕，让我在下属和股东面前也出个糗。就像你咬破我的嘴唇一样。我绝对不反抗，任你摆布。

流川一想到压着仙道对他为所欲为的画面，心脏有些受不了，不自觉地抿了下嘴角，心中那团火呼呼烧到了脸上。

満知子从小书房出来，经过客厅，见流川脸红红躺在沙发上对着手机发呆，皱眉问道：“小枫，你是不是在看成人视频？”

“不是！”流川吓了一跳，当即坐了起来，给仙道回了个滚字，把手机扔在了一边。

“紧张什么？你是成年人了，妈不管你这些。不过看完记得删了，澈一还小，过早接触这些东西不合适。”満知子一本正经说教。

流川叹了口气，懒得解释。

“来厨房帮我打下手。”

“哦。”流川走到餐桌旁，拎起満知子买来的一大袋食材，跟着她进了厨房。

“澈一为什么叫小彰爹地？”満知子一边系围裙一边问道。

“……”流川犹豫片刻，“我的性取向你一直都知道？”

“你想起什么了吗？”

“我和仙道高中曾经在一起过。”

“是的。你们是恋人。”満知子说道，“你不喜欢跟人交往过于密切，从小到大没有带任何同学、朋友回家吃过饭。小彰是第一个。起初我没有往那方面考虑，认为你们只是因为经常一起打球感情才会那么好。”

“你知道以后没有反对？”

“要是小彰品行不端或许我能找到反对的理由。”

“我可能会跟他重新在一起。”

“既然澈一都改口叫他爹地了，可能这个词还是去掉吧。”満知子从袋子里拿出蔬菜，走到水池边开始放水清洗，“你在担心什么吗？担心小彰不愿意接受澈一？”

“嗯。”

“傻瓜。小彰是否喜欢你，你是否喜欢他，你们两个有无一同度过一生的想法，这才是你们之间应该考虑的问题，而不是澈一。”満知子回过头，目光温慈地注视着流川，“过不了多久，澈一就念国小了，平时基本都在学校里，周末我和你爸可以带。我也不认为小彰会不准你和你的外甥相处。那天我就问过你的，世上多一个人爱澈一不好吗？你得明白，澈一从来就不是你的责任，也不是你的负担。你可以顺应己心，过你想过的生活。如果非要说亏欠，也是我和你爸亏欠了你们姐弟两个。”

“爸没有做错。”

“可是你姐去世是事实，当年祸及小彰，将他牵扯其中身受重伤也是事实。”

流川一怔，脑袋里再一次嗡地响了一声，他的瞳孔微微收缩了一下：“仙道在国外养伤是因为我们家？”

“……你还好吧？”満知子见流川神色异常，没有接过话茬，急切地问道。

身在暗处只有一道缝隙可以勉强窥视外面的动静、无尽的黑夜、此起彼落的潮音——

枪声响了。子弹呼啸着打进了谁的身体。又是谁跌入深海，水花四溅。

“妈。”良久，流川终于开口，偏过头迎上満知子担忧的视线，“仙道因为我坐了几年轮椅。篮球也打不成了。但我把他忘了。是不是？”

満知子的眼眶渐红，眼中泪光闪闪，算是默认了。

“我还能不能恢复记忆？”流川像是受到了重创，心口疼得要命，脑海里大雾弥漫，那枚鳞片忽明忽暗。他怎么也想不起来自己和仙道是如何相识，又是如何分离的。

“记忆封闭的时间实在太久了，强行唤醒会有不良反应，困扰你多年的头痛症就是其中之一。”満知子抓住流川的手臂，“不要太执着发生了的事。你和小彰还有未来。……权当是我自私。我已经没了你姐，不想再让你冒险。万一有任何闪失，我真的就垮了。我扛不住的……”

流川缄默不言，闭着眼睛冷静了一会儿，攥紧的拳头慢慢松开，面色已恢复如初：“嗯。我不会乱来的。”

満知子含泪点了点头，难免缅怀去世的筱真，陈年的伤痛扑面而来。她想起那个海上生明月的夜晚，月光如同白焰，将湘南海那头的云层烧得透亮，天空中布满星辰，耀光点点。流川和筱真一同回来，姐弟俩身后还跟着一个高大挺拔的男孩。男孩样貌英俊，看起来脾气也很好，眼中始终藏着温和的笑意。风华正茂的三个孩子，从远处向她走近——若是时光能倒流至当时，那该多好啊。


	28. Chapter 28

28

天黑后不久，东京下起了小雨，窗外一片簌簌沙沙的雨落声。

満知子将客房稍作收拾，今晚就住下了。

小澈饭前饭后总共写了三大张算术试卷，用脑过度，洗完澡躺在床上静静地喝奶补充脑力。

流川吹干头发，回到主卧，盘腿坐在床上准备睡前玩一局篮球手游。

満知子手里拿着一本灰蓝色硬面笔记本走过来，敲了敲敞开的房门。

“？”流川取消了匹配，抬头看着她。

満知子走到床尾坐了下来，把笔记本交给流川：“这本是你高中时期的剪报集。我替你保管了很多年，回日本后就和杂物一起收在你这边储藏室的一个纸箱里。现在也应该物归原主了。”

“剪报？”流川接过笔记本，前后封面的边角都有一定的磨损。

“抱歉，我翻过几页，当时我以为是普通的篮球剪报，不过……你打开看了就知道了。”

流川翻开封面，扉页上有一行手写的英文句子：Whatever comes, I'll love you, just as I do now. Until I die.①

——无论发生什么事，我都会像现在一样爱你。直到永远。

流川认出是他的笔迹。

満知子一瞬不瞬地注视着流川，睡衣口袋里放着一颗用以抑制头痛的药片。

流川剑眉微微蹙起，看了満知子一眼，又翻了一页。塑料保护膜之下，居然是仙道国中时参加东京中学男子篮球赛的相关内容，大概从某本体育杂志上裁剪的，纸张已经泛黄了，图片上的仙道还很稚嫩，穿着队服笑得非常腼腆，一看就是个乖小孩。

“……是我收集的？”流川快速往后翻页，粗略地扫了几眼，全部都是关于仙道的。

“嗯，是的。”満知子有些紧张，担心会触动到流川，令他头疼的旧症再次复作。

流川神色没有异常，修长的手指抚过剪报上的仙道，仿佛穿过了厚重的岁月，目睹他成长的过程。

仙道少年时期在篮球方面的天赋极大，每个赛季都是所属地区的最有价值球员之一，国内许多青少年篮球周刊、周报时刻关注着他的比赛动向。

“我听你姐说过，小彰一直是你的目标，你特别想胜过他，所以时常跑到陵南高中约他打球。”満知子说得很慢，给流川足够消化的时间，“我不清楚你是以此为借口接近小彰，还是在两个人私底下打球的过程中对他产生感情的。你姐知道得比我多得多，可惜她不在了。”

“仙道他……”流川好似哽了一下，声音显得越发低沉，“……是不是中枪坠海？”

満知子没有亲眼目睹，当年只是从被催眠状态下的流川口中听闻的，她点了点头，轻轻嗯了一声。

出现在梦中的枪声与重物落海的水声终于有了答案。

原来这不仅仅是反复的噩梦，是真正发生过的事情。

“生死关头，我自己藏了起来，看着仙道遭到枪击，没有管他。”流川觉得喘不过气来，他无法还原当时的情况，只能这么分析。等到跟着家人逃亡到法国，从惊魂中回过神来，以为恋人在海中遇难没有活下来，出于愧疚和自责，选择了一种更为懦弱的逃避方式，将整段记忆自我封闭，以为人生中没有出现过仙道彰这么一个人。

“不全是这样的。”満知子握住流川攥成拳头的手，安抚式地拍拍他的手背，“根据你在心理诊疗室的阐述……是小彰把你藏在那里的。或许他想不出更好的办法。他也不愿意跟你分开的。”

流川的喉咙一下子哑了，发不出声音，垂眸盯着剪报上仙道年轻的笑脸，心里一阵抽痛。

那次在办公室，他被仙道强吻，仙道愕然地问，你不记得我了？

后来仙道又说，我有一个失散多年的男朋友。

他不相信，在电梯里不屑地重提此事，你的谎话太蹩脚。

仙道反问，如果是真的呢？

他还是不信，那我很想见见他。

是真的。

仙道没有撒谎。

他只要照照镜子就能见到仙道失散多年的男朋友。

苍茫的海潮声在流川的脑海里迅速蔓延，他以为下一秒头又会痛到好像要裂开似的，然而没有。

取而代之的是一种如鲠在喉的窒息感，一口浊气充斥在胸腔内，呼不出来。

一阵冷一阵热。身体仿佛置身火海，指尖却是冰凉的。

“我和你爸工作很忙，我们没什么精力关心你和你姐的感情生活。我所了解的……也就只有这些了。”満知子顿了一会儿，“所幸小彰化险为夷。人生难得能重来，你要珍惜这个机会。无论是本意还是情势所迫，你确实放开过小彰的手，现在他安然无恙回来了，初心未改，还是只喜欢你一个。我想你应该不会让他再失望一次吧？”

満知子当了半辈子老师，不过从来没有教过学生如何敞开心扉与人相恋。此时她只想着当日在东大附近的咖啡馆，仙道目光恳切地问：伯母，你能不能帮帮我？

流川揉了下眼睛：“妈，我想自己一个人待一会儿。”

“嗯，好。我去休息了。”満知子起身，不放心地补充了一句，“你别想太多，早点睡。”

流川点了下头。

満知子出去之后，流川调整了一下心情，继续翻看剪报，内容细致得不像是他的学渣作风。

其中有一页是仙道高一的专访，配图是他的制服半身照，招牌微笑，很是精神。配图的旁边有一颗用红色水笔画的小爱心。

……这应该不是我画的吧？流川摸了摸额角，一脸嫌弃。

——这颗小爱心当然不是流川画的。

这本剪报集大半内容是筱真帮忙一起整理的。

筱真刚开始发现这本剪报的时候，只有寥寥几页。她太了解自己的亲弟弟了，专门弄个本子收集邻校男生的比赛资料，绝对不可能仅仅是为了了解对手这么简单。

流川又是出了名的单细胞生物，碰到筱真这种情商智商全部在线的学霸级人物，被套话是分分钟的事。

筱真盘腿坐在流川的单人床上一边吃仙贝一边调侃他：没想到你的初恋居然是我的学弟仙道彰。

流川靠坐在飘窗上，眺望远处的湘南海，红着耳朵装死不搭腔。

之后筱真见证了俩人从对手逐渐发展成恋人的全过程。

流川的零花钱不算多，周末打工赚的钱都攒着准备买篮球鞋。筱真不一样，各种比赛拿奖，巨有钱。因此大部分篮球周刊体育杂志都是她买给弟弟的。

姐弟二人窝在流川的小房间里，但凡看到与仙道相关的内容就剪下来。

有一天，筱真在仙道的半身照旁边用红色水笔画了颗爱心，展示给流川看：画得还可以吧？

流川说了句无聊。

筱真伸手捏住流川的脸，扯了一把：你不是更无聊，喜欢一个人藏着掩着不让对方知道。流川枫，你打算什么时候追我学弟？别怪我没有提醒你，他在陵南很受欢迎，到时候被人捷足先登了，看你怎么办！

流川一个球痴，哪懂得什么追人的技巧，嘴硬回道：我差不多每天都去找他打球，还要我怎么样？

筱真唉了一声，忽然像是灵光乍现，眼神都亮了：我学弟不厌其烦地跟你在小球场约会，说不定对你有意思？要不你再等等，他比你外向多了，要是真的看上你了，肯定会想方设法告诉你的。

一语成真。仙道果然兜不住了，没过多久就用一对一赌约的方式向流川表明心意。

时过境迁，流川失忆，筱真去世，仙道不知情，隔着重重岁月的这段暗恋成了被遗忘的秘密。

但流川从这颗碍眼的小爱心中看出了些许端倪，合上剪报集，放在枕边，顺手捞过手机，拨打了仙道的电话。

“喂？”仙道那熟悉的嗓音传进流川的耳朵里。

“……”流川感觉和之前不大一样，竟莫名不知所措。

“流川？”

“……在。”

“怎么了？”仙道轻笑。

“你在干嘛？”流川掀开被子，钻进被窝里。

他开始正视自己的心和仙道的魅力。这家伙肯定迷倒过一大堆人。

“我刚洗完澡，在擦头发，明天要早起，一会儿就睡了。”

“你一个人？”

“是啊。我爸在隔壁。”仙道坐在酒店大床上，看着窗外灯火通明的雪中夜景，“为什么这么问？难道你认为我会跟除了你以外的人在酒店过夜？”

酒店过夜这四个字从仙道嘴里说出来特别暧昧。流川呼出的气息陡然一热。

“不放心所以打电话查岗，还是……”仙道停顿了一会儿，“想我了？”

流川心一横，答道：“后者。”

仙道是打算逗逗流川，以为会被骂白痴，没料到流川承认想他了，略感错愣：“你的态度怎么……”

“因为我又是你男朋友了。”

“这么说我通过考核了？不对啊，今天中午我还因为被相亲扣掉了二十分，傍晚又因为在你后颈上留吻痕的事挨训。”

“你不愿意？”

“愿意。”仙道连忙接道。

“嗯。以后我会对你好的。”

“……”仙道感觉像在做梦，“我也会对你好的。”

“你对我的好必须分一半给小澈。”

“这个……我可能做不到。”

“？”

“流川，我对你的感情和对小澈的感情是不一样的，但都是完整的。我愿意学习如何成为小澈合格的爹地。可是这并不意味将减少对你的爱，明白我的意思吗？”仙道接着说，“能跟我说说你转变的原因吗？今晚是不是发生了什么事？”

“刚才我妈把我高中做的剪报集拿给我了。”流川心绪再起涟漪，声音不自觉压低了，“我看了。那个、我可能暗恋过你。”

扉页上的那句英文、收集了仙道国中至高中的比赛信息、还在他的半身照旁边画了颗小爱心，暗恋什么的肯定跑不了了。

想到自己十几岁的时候怂哒哒地暗恋过仙道，流川觉得逊毙了。

“你是不是暗恋我我不清楚，但我确实暗恋过你。上课走神，在试卷上写满你的名字被老师拎出去罚站，混在你的亲卫队里看你打比赛……反正蠢事做尽。喜欢你喜欢得不得了。”仙道像是自嘲般笑了笑，又说，“如果你也暗恋过我，那我就太幸运了。”

“你一点也不幸运。”流川目光沉了下去，“你很倒霉。我妈说我在心理诊疗室说过曾经发生的事。我不记得了。可能是催眠治疗。你把我藏了起来，自己却挨了枪，差点死了。是吗？”

“都说了差点，那就是有惊无险嘛。我当时告诉自己，一定要睁开眼睛，迟一秒都怕你被别的混小子抢走了。”仙道半开玩笑半认真地说，“我的竞争对手实在太多了，好不容易杀出重围……”

“你差点死了。”流川听着他轻松的语调，眼睛阵阵发酸，整个人都缩进了被窝里，在黑暗中低声重复了一句。

仙道沉默片刻，开口哄他：“没事了，都过去了，别怕。唉，为什么不等我回来再聊这些呢？现在我没法在你身边，抱不到，也亲不了。”

“……”流川竭力抑制住内心翻涌着的不适感，“回来再补。”

“你做好心理准备，要补的可不止一个拥抱一个吻，还有男朋友应该履行的义务。”

“什么义务？”

仙道正经不过三秒，没忍住又笑了起来：“到时候你就知道了。”

流川迟钝是迟钝，但不蠢，当即反应过来了：“我在上面。”

“什么你在上面？”仙道装作听不懂的样子，演得特别逼真，“恋人的义务不是约会吗？看电影、逛街之类的。这种事还分上面下面？”

流川明白被耍了，本来情绪挺低落的，听完暂时性复原了：“你等着我行使男朋友的权利。”

“嗯？是什么？”

“家暴。”

“……流川枫，谁告诉你家暴是男朋友的权利？！”仙道话音刚落，听到敲门声，他走到门边从猫眼一看，和彦站在外边，“宝贝，先不说了，我爸可能要找我谈工作上的事，待会儿我再发信息给你。”

“嗯。”流川利索地挂了电话，把被子往下一拉，露出脸，看着窗外的夜雨。

夜雨好似汇聚成一弯无声的溪流，闯入他的心底，温柔地缓缓淌过。

这时，小澈抱着他的小枕头穿着毛茸茸的睡衣哒哒哒跑了进来：“爸爸，今晚爹地不在，我可以跟你一起睡吗？”

“嗯，可以。”流川回过神，掀开被子，“上来。”

小澈踢掉拖鞋，蹬着小短腿爬上床，钻进了流川的怀里。

流川替他盖好被子：“就算仙道在，你也可以跟我一起睡。”

“唔，你还是跟爹地两个人睡吧。这样你们就能给我生个妹妹了。”

“？！”崽，我们两个生不出孩子。流川扶额。

“好不好？弟弟也行，最好是妹妹。勇人说他的妹妹好可爱的。”

“……我们没这个打算。”流川不知道该如何向儿子解释生育问题。

“生一个嘛，生一个嘛。”小澈不依不饶，糯声糯气地撒娇，“求求你了，爸比。”

“好了，快睡觉，不然明天又要迟到了。”流川这次是真的没办法满足小澈的愿望，不得不语气严肃摆出家长的威严，伸手关了灯。

“好吧。爸爸晚安。”小澈心想，爸爸不生算了，等爹地回来，让爹地生。我肯定会有一个妹妹的！哼！

正在和父亲讨论明日拍卖事宜的仙道忽然感觉身后一凉，像是夹杂着雪花的凛冽寒风吹过来似的，不禁打了个寒颤。

——————————————

①：玛格丽特·米切尔《飘》。


	29. Chapter 29

29

満知子半夜不放心，起身下床，放轻脚步走出客房，去主卧看看流川的情况。站在门口却发现他在看手机。

“小枫，你怎么还没睡？”満知子关切地问，“是不是头不舒服？”

“啊，没有。”流川正和仙道发着信息，被那家伙三言两语撩得面红耳赤心跳如擂，忽然听到満知子的声音，好像上课偷看色情小说让老师逮了个正着似的，吓得手指一抖，略显慌乱地搁下手机，从被窝里支起身望向她，“……我在查工作资料。”

満知子借着台灯朦胧昏暗的光亮，轻易看到流川眼中一闪而逝的心虚，没有拆穿他的谎言。

“有事吗？”流川刚问完，枕边的手机嗞地震动了一下。

“没什么事。”

睡在旁边的小澈口齿不清地抱怨：“哎呀，不要吵……我可不管你是谁，打扰我睡觉的话我就要你帮我写算术作业。”

満知子这才发现缩在被子里的小小一团：“澈一什么时候跑到你房间里来了？”

“他说今晚要跟我睡。”

“这孩子，总是粘着你不放。”満知子笑着摇了摇头，“我回房继续睡觉了，你明天得上班，注意时间，不要跟你的‘工作资料’聊得太晚。”

流川垂下眼避开満知子调侃的目光，低低地哦了一声，躺回被窝里，侧过身点开仙道的新信息。

——宝贝，你浑身上下哪都是香的，是我最喜欢的雨后薄荷味，用不着喷香水。

流川后悔刚刚再次提到仙道相亲喷香水的事，本来是想以男朋友的身份送他一瓶男士香水作为圣诞礼物，毕竟之前那条红绳手环买得不情不愿，所以问他今天中午用的香水是什么牌子。

哪知道仙道会误以为流川要买香水，忍不住借题发挥调戏他。

天地良心，就算流川十来岁就弯了，但一身傲骨万年不崩，哪会像花蝴蝶一样把自己弄得香喷喷的gay里gay气示人？

流川叹了口气。求仙道不如求Google，还是自己搜索比较靠谱。

仙道又发了条信息过来：睡着了？

流川回了个兔子呼呼大睡的表情：快一点了，早上要送小澈去幼稚园，不能再迟到了。

仙道想起今早流川在幼稚园老师面前胡诌家里水管炸了时一本正经的模样，压不住嘴角的弧度，挑了个抚摸小狐狸的动态表情发送：晚安宝贝，做个好梦。

流川怀疑仙道念高中的时候就管自己叫宝贝，否则怎么会叫得这么顺口？

或许一对一的时候也这么叫。压低重心张开双手进入防守状态，以惯有的散漫语调挑衅：来吧，宝贝。

流川的心脏又有些受不了，若是换作现在，面对这样的仙道，搞不好会带球一头撞进他怀里。

外面的雨势渐大，夹杂着呼呼的寒风。

在雨声中睡去的流川还真的做了一个与仙道在镰仓一对一的梦。

打到一半，乌云袭来，阵雨倾注而下，砸在干燥的地面上噼啪直响。

仙道拉着他的手跑到不远处的屋檐下躲雨。

雨声轰鸣。整个世界只剩下哗哗的水声。

仙道一手搂着他的腰，一手撑在墙上，将他圈住，声音带着笑意，放慢了语速询问：我可以吻你吗？超强新人。

他后背抵着墙壁，正对上仙道墨蓝色的双眸，无处可逃。

仙道的吻很快落了下来，从额头至鼻尖，最终停在了他的唇上，温柔地辗转、咬啄。

他被仙道牢牢地困在怀里，半睁着眼睛，眼中水汽朦胧。心跳声似乎渐渐盖住了震耳发聩的雨声。海风时不时吹来雨丝，飘在脸上凉凉的，将唇舌粘缠的吻衬得更为炙热，快要把灵魂都烧起来了。

流川早上醒来觉得不对劲，趁小澈还没起来，冲进浴室换内裤。这种青春期才会发生的事居然重演，令他倍感羞耻。

不过只是在梦里跟仙道接了个吻而已，至于有这么大的反应吗？

流川忿忿地搓洗内裤，抿着薄唇冷冷地看了一眼镜子里的自己。没出息！

満知子路过，站在浴室门口不解地问道：“一大早你在洗什么？”

“……袜子。”流川闷声回答。

“昨晚漏洗了？丢三落四的。”満知子不疑有他，“我去楼下准备早餐，你洗好赶紧叫澈一起床。”

“嗯。”

満知子下楼后，流川偷偷摸摸溜到阳光房晒好内裤，越想越觉得丢脸，一声不响地回到主卧，把睡梦中的小澈从被窝里拎了出来。

“爸爸，早上好。”小澈揉着眼睛，“凌晨我听见你说梦话了。”

“说什么了？”

“唔，我想想……”小澈皱着眉头努力回忆，揉了揉脸，用天真无邪的语气说道，“你说，‘仙道，不要，很痛’，还有……”

“！”流川一惊，赶紧捞起他往浴室走，“我没说。你听错了。”

“爸爸你睡着了呀，怎么知道自己没说？我真的听到了。”小澈从洗手台下抽出他的专属折叠凳，展开放好，站了上去，接过流川递来的挤好牙膏的天蓝色小牙刷，追问道，“你是不是梦见和爹地打架了？”

“……是的。”流川知道他这个儿子不好忽悠，顺着他的想法承认了。

“哇，爹地这么厉害？居然能把你打痛。”小澈开始刷牙，含含糊糊地说，“我还以为爹地不是你的对手呢。你经常欺负他。原来他是让着你的。爹地真好啊……”

好个屁！流川将羞愤迁怒至仙道身上，要不是这家伙宝贝长宝贝短叫个不停，自己怎么会无端端做那种梦？

小澈漱完口，仰起头看着流川的下巴，极为认真地说：“做梦就算了。你和爹地不可以真的打架哦。我太爱你们了，不知道应该帮谁。别让我为难。”

流川放下牙杯，盯着小澈看了一会儿，忽然伸手捧住他的小脸一阵揉捏：“我养了你四年，仙道你才认识几天？”

“爸爸，我的脸碎掉了啦！”小澈又矮又弱，完全不可能和流川抗衡，当即求饶表忠心，“我一点也不为难！要是爹地打你，我就罚他吃胡萝卜炒饭，把奶奶给我印的算术考卷给他。全部！全部给他！谁、谁都不可以欺负我最爱的爸爸！”

“嗯，这还差不多。”流川的表情没有丝毫波动，松开手停止了对儿子残酷的蹂躏。

“呼——”小澈长出一口气，继续洗漱。看吧，我爸爸就是这么娇气，无时无刻都要哄着，不然马上变成幼稚的捣蛋鬼。他对着镜子无奈地耸了耸小肩膀。算了，小孩不计大人过。

 

今早札幌又下了一场不大不小的雪，气温骤降至零下六七度，天色阴蒙蒙的，冷得要命，街上的行人一个个裹着厚厚的冬衣全副武装，在凛冽的寒风中低着头往前走。

然而仙道的心却温暖如春。昨晚他再一次告别了单身生涯，又是有男朋友的人了。

他对着穿衣镜整理好着装，拿起黑色的大衣，拔下房卡走出酒店房间。

和彦刚出来，哼了一声：“瞧瞧你的黑眼圈，跟你的小情人通宵鬼扯了？”

仙道只是笑了笑，没有接过话茬。

和彦没再说什么，朝电梯方向走去。

父子二人在酒店一楼的餐厅吃了早餐，口味偏甜，和彦不是很喜欢，让服务员给他煮了杯特浓的黑咖啡。

不多时，附近的一家花店送来一束和彦订的白色雏菊。

“我回房间一趟，你在这里等我，待会儿去墓园看望你奶奶。”和彦签收花束，放在了桌上。

“嗯。”

和彦前脚离开不到两分钟，一个老太太和一个中年男人走到了仙道跟前。

“小彰。”老太太笑着说。

“请问您是？”仙道搁下咖啡杯，起身问道。

“你这孩子，连自己奶奶都不认识了吗？”

“我是你大伯。”中年男人笑呵呵地紧跟着说了一句。

仙道挑了下眉，当下知道眼前这两个人是谁了，唇角勾起一弯弧度，但眼中没有笑意：“女士您在说笑吧？我奶奶去世很多年了，喏，这束花就是要送到她墓前去的。”说着他的视线转向中年男人，“大伯？先生您这样乱攀亲戚太失礼了吧。家父是独子，没有兄长，我也没有大伯。”

“小彰，我真的是你大伯。”中年男人正是和幸，他与和彦没有半分相似之处，气度更是天差地别，“你爸没在你面前提起过我吗？我和他是同父异母的亲兄弟啊。这位是我的母亲，你自然是要喊她奶奶的。”

仙道意味不明地笑了笑：“请坐。”

老太太也就是当年带着儿子找上门间接害死棠子的铃兰，入座后问道：“你爸呢？”

“不知二位找他有何贵干？”仙道抬手叫来服务生，请他送两杯清茶过来。

“是这样的，我听说你们这次来札幌是为了拍下早莺海棠……”和幸自小不务正业，没什么城府，被铃兰横了一眼，嘟哝了一句把话咽了回去。

“哦？你们听谁说的？”仙道故作惊讶，“肯定是空穴来风。”

铃兰蹙眉，试探道：“实不相瞒，早莺海棠目前还是和幸的产业，倘若你爸想接手，一家人嘛，可以私底下谈价钱，否则拍卖行那边还要抽成，便宜了第三方。”

“抱歉，恐怕您真的误会了，我与家父来札幌并非为了公事。他有一位姓山県的老友嫁女，邀请我们来参加婚礼的。”

山県家嫁女确有此事。铃兰哽了一下，继续说：“山県千金的婚礼不是明天吗？拍卖会是今天。是不是你爸没有通知你？下午一点开拍，我现在打电话取消拍品还来得及。”

“嗯？什么拍卖会？”

“贤侄啊，你爸前两年一直想买，不过我不舍得呀，最近实在手头紧张，周转不过来了才会委托拍卖行拍卖早莺海棠。要不你打个电话给你爸，问问他的意思？”

“您不知道我爸已经退休了吗？投资收购方面的事情由我负责。”

“早莺海棠可是你奶奶当年的嫁妆，酒店大堂里还挂着她的墨宝呢！”和幸有些急了，差点从椅子上站起来。

铃兰不动声色地按住他：“是啊。早莺海棠对棠子姐姐而言非常重要。”

“重不重要和我有什么关系呢？”

“什么叫和你有什么关系？棠子是你的奶奶，你怎么能讲出这种不孝的话来？”

“据说我爸十四岁那年，我爷爷的情人与私生子登堂入室，把我奶奶气到吐血，身子垮了没人管她，在家中阁楼去世，到临终时也没能见我爸一面。”仙道说得很是云淡风轻，“二位都是长辈，可否指点我一二，这件事我该如何处理才算孝顺？”

“棠、棠子的死跟我妈有个屁的关系！”和幸不自觉提高了嗓门。

“你别说话。”铃兰踩了他一脚，眼睛死死地盯着仙道，“早莺海棠你们真的不想要？”

“要是放在几年前，或许我还有点兴趣，毕竟酒店地理位置还不错。不过现在早莺海棠已经被败成一个空壳子，臭名远播，拍卖价格便宜就算了，可能有冤大头鬼迷心窍拍下来。如果起拍价过高，换作是您，您会明知血本无归也要花这笔冤枉钱吗？至于什么嫁妆不嫁妆的，隔了好几辈的事，不在我的考虑范畴内。”仙道不紧不慢地说。

“小彰啊，大伯确实……确实是走投无路了。你快打个电话给你爸，他肯定想要的。”

和幸前几年拿到了岳父的遗产，没那么落魄，故意摆高姿态，说什么都不肯把早莺海棠转让给和彦。铃兰更加不同意，她当了隼一郎十多年地下情人，棠子死了，原本应该是扬眉吐气了，千算万算没有算到自己居然生了个十足的草包。她早早就扣下了早莺海棠，一是心理扭曲，觉得合该她也要有像样的嫁妆便据为己有；二是当作筹码，总有一天和彦会为了拿回棠子的嫁妆低头求她的。和彦的确屡次旁敲侧击或派人游说，向她提出过可以出两倍或更高的价钱买下早莺海棠。不过铃兰笃定地相信，多晾上和彦几年，让他求而不得，最终交易价格肯定可以再翻上几倍。

这对贪心的母子，去年年底将目光投向了Oasis。一合计有了新的想法：一家亏损严重的老酒店若是能换得Oasis的股份，只要Oasis不破产，睁开眼就有钱拿，这笔买卖怎么看都非常划算。

至于大张旗鼓的宣布拍卖早莺海棠，不过是将和彦引来札幌的诱饵。

哪怕和彦不肯用Oasis的股份交换早莺海棠，铃兰也有另外的方法谋取最大利益，比如找个人在拍卖会上冒充买家跟和彦公平竞价。只要和彦有夺回早莺海棠的念头，那么四面八方都是钩子，总要从他身上拿到点什么。

拍卖会公开拍品后，和彦果真带着独子到了札幌，铃兰便有种胜券在握的感觉，一整晚没睡，大早上急不可耐地赶来酒店谈判——拍卖会将收取百分之十的佣金，即使拍卖成功也有损耗。况且私下谈才有机会拿到Oasis的股份。

但没想到是现在这样的局面。

“我想要什么？”和彦目光沉沉，走了过来。

“爸。”仙道起身，给他拉开椅子。

“和彦，大哥总算见到你了。你不是想要早莺海棠吗？我们可以谈谈。”

“我的钱都在我儿子那里，我现在就是个穷光蛋，谈什么？”

“你、你把Oasis给了小彰？”

“子承父业有什么问题？隼一郎不是也把仙道家的产业全给你了？”

“和彦，你爸其实很后悔。”铃兰果不其然打起了感情牌，仿佛忘了她曾经做过什么。

“后悔生了个败家子？”和彦语气波澜不惊，“跟我说有什么用？回炉重造也是你们的事。”

“……”铃兰强压住心头的怒气，“我是隼一郎的第二任妻子，是你的长辈。请你放尊重一点。”

和彦懒得搭理她，看向仙道：“走吧，去拜祭你奶奶，下午我带你四处转转。”

“好。”仙道穿上外套，拿起白雏菊花束，单手抱在怀里。

“你们、你们就这么走了？”和幸露出难以置信的表情，“早莺海棠……你不要了？”

“白送给我我当然要。但肯定不可能。之前我出两倍的价钱你们都死活不肯卖，现在我连三分之一的钱也出不起。还是算了，人穷志短，我妈不会怪我的。”和彦说完就走。

“二位请自便，告辞了。”仙道长腿一迈，抱着花束紧跟其后。

和幸慌乱地看着铃兰：“怎么办？”

“我怎么知道怎么办？！我半截身子已经入土的人了，还要为你这个混账东西操这份心。万贯家产给了你，你倒好，只知道吃喝嫖赌，把我的棺材本都赔进去了……”铃兰说着一阵剧烈的咳嗽，从口袋里拿出药丸，吞服了一颗，喘了口气接着数落，“你风光了大半辈子，没什么亏的，可怜的是我的孙子呐。他与仙道彰一般大，一事无成，处处碰壁。再看看仙道彰，Oasis都是他的了。你呢！你除了赌债，还有什么留给你的儿子？”

“行了行了，就知道说这些没用的。要是这次没人竞拍早莺海棠，传出去以后更不会有人买了。妈的，仙道和彦到底在想什么？居然说不要就不要了。都他妈怪你，一家晦气的破酒店当天价宝贝攥在手里。人家压根不稀罕！”和幸咬牙切齿，气冲冲地离开酒店，他口袋里还有点钱，打算随便找个温柔乡醉生梦死一场。


	30. Chapter 30

30

一辆黑色的商务车候在酒店附近的转角处。

仙道掸去肩头被风吹来的雪花，拉开后车厢的门坐了进去，把怀中的花束放在一旁。

和彦坐在了另一边，看着车窗外的雪景沉默不言。

司机回过头，恭敬地点头行礼：“和彦先生，请问去哪里？”

“清雀墓园。”

“是。”司机发动引擎，将车驶离停车位，汇入车流，往墓园方向开去。

仙道脱下大衣，靠在椅背上，松了松领带，闭目养神，过了片刻，问道：“拍卖会的事情安排妥当了？”

“嗯。由我堂弟出面竞拍。”时隔多年，和彦再见到铃兰母子，难免回想起曾经的深仇大恨，刚才若无其事地与仙道联手演了场戏，不过是为了顺利拿回早莺海棠，如若不然，以他的脾气，一个字都不屑跟他们多说。

“堂叔信得过吗？”

“他是商人，利益至上，或许会借此从我这里索要好处作为报酬，但绝不会害我，更不会蠢到跟铃兰母子合作。”和彦说完补充道，“他的父亲就是当年给我钱帮助我离开札幌的那位旁系叔父。要不是他，我不大可能走到今天这一步。哪怕你堂叔提出要十倍的竞拍价从他手里换取早莺海棠，我也毫无怨言。铃兰母子捏着我的软肋不肯松手，等着我把钱往他们口袋里送，世上哪有这么好的事情？现在我唯一担心的一点，就是铃兰母子会取消拍卖早莺海棠。”

“几率很小，我查了他们的财政状况。今年八月份转让了大通公园附近的浴兰酒店，是除了早莺海棠之外他们在札幌剩下的最后产业，同月又出售了一栋小别墅和一台保时捷，估计是为了筹钱解燃眉之急。目前仙道和幸光是高利贷连本带利就欠了七千多万日元，日利率0.8%-1.5%不等。而拍卖行给早莺海棠的估价是九千万日元左右，上下浮动不会太大。即便他们通过抬价这种不正当拍卖手段刺激拍卖者，最终以一亿甚至两亿的价格拍出，这笔钱也只够他们还债。所以照我估计，铃兰母子迫不及待来找你面谈，不光为了狠敲你一笔，很有可能想用早莺海棠夺取Oasis的一部分管理权。现在我明确表示不打算收购，他们只能想办法卖钱。”

“真是贪得无厌！”和彦面露嫌恶之色。

“好在铃兰母子不够聪明，换作是我，不放饵都能把你这条大鱼钓上来。”

“仙道彰，我就这么没脑子？你少在那里没大没小的。”

“开个玩笑嘛。”仙道笑了笑。

和彦斜了仙道一眼：“他们确实不够聪明。够聪明的话就不会把家产败成这副鬼样子，沦落到借高利贷周转。想当初，札幌市三分之一的酒店都是仙道家的，倘若好好经营打理，到了你这一代，每天躺着混吃等死都能数钱数到手软。”

“我又不稀罕。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”和彦冷哼道，“麻烦你了解一下，千代田区的房价多少一平米，基因培育一个孩子又需要多少钱再说这种话。”

“啊？我和流川不打算去国外造一个孩子呀。我们有小澈了。”

“房子也不买？”

“我可以暂时住在流川那边。”

“吃软饭真光荣。”

“爸，流川又不是女孩子，这怎么能叫吃软饭呢？”

“好，远的不提。流川家那个小崽子还没戒奶吧？你知道奶粉多少钱一罐吗？”

“在你眼里我已经穷得没钱买奶粉了？”

“好了别说了，我都为你感到丢脸。还不放饵钓大鱼呢，怕是买不起饵料吧。”

“……”哦，原来绕了一大圈就是为了证明自己不是一条没脑子的鱼？仙道无言以对，争论下去讨不到便宜。毕竟穷。

不过说到基因培育，仙道心念一动，要是培育出来的孩子刚好长得像流川呢？一个小小的包子，顶着一张与幼年流川如出一辙的脸，迈着小短腿跟在他身后软声软气地叫爹地，肯定会被当场萌翻。不过仔细想想还是算了，有了这么个孩子，他该宠谁啊？万一流川、小澈和小包子意见有分歧，三个人一字排开坐在地上眼巴巴地让他主持公道，到时候总不能装死解决问题吧？

仙道为了一个根本不存在的小包子陷入了深深的矛盾之中。

商务车驶过闹市区。

司机看了眼后视镜，沉声说道：“和彦先生，后面有辆车跟了我们一路，很可疑。要不要甩了它？”

“不用。喜欢跟就让它跟着。”

仙道中断了脑子里不着调的游思妄想：“铃兰母子怕是不死心。”

“再来找麻烦你去应付。我不想因为殴打老人上新闻头条。”

“铃兰母子用早莺海棠要挟不了你，意味着他们彻底失去了主动权。你自然不需要理会他们。”仙道悠闲地掏了掏耳朵，“司机先生，开慢点没关系，我们不赶时间。”

 

商务车匀速四十码开到了清雀墓园，那辆车也跟到了。

仙道下车后状似无意的瞥了一眼——

本地车牌。驾驶员戴着墨镜，看不到后车厢有没有其他人。

“走吧。”和彦穿上大衣。

“嗯。”仙道点点头，跟着父亲走进墓园。

二人踏着积雪拾级而上，到了棠子的墓前。一方坟冢，沉睡着枯萎的海棠芳魂。

仙道躬身行礼，将花束放在墓前：“奶奶，实在抱歉，十年没来看您了。”

墓碑上的黑白遗照是棠子年轻的时候，面带微笑，温婉娴静。

和彦每年都会来，随着岁数渐长，一年比一年自责，后悔没能带着母亲一起离开札幌。

棠子活着的时候，和彦还小，不懂夫妻之道，因而根本觉察不到隼一郎不爱他的母亲。

十岁出国前一晚，棠子铺开宣纸，一边写字一边对他说，和彦，我不舍得你走。

和彦坐在椅子上，满不在乎地说，妈妈，放假我要回来的呀。我想去国外念书。爸爸帮我安排好学校了。

棠子手一抖，笔尖洇开一大滩漆黑的墨，她想说什么，终是没说。

和彦一开始是自愿出国的，只是到了国外才发现诸多不好，一个人实在太孤单了。

直到棠子去世，和彦才知道隼一郎为了分开他和母亲，才将他送往国外。

隼一郎有另一个妻子，有另一个孩子，不在乎棠子，也不在乎他。

年复一年，和彦逐渐明白了那晚母亲为什么欲言又止。她试图让孩子留在自己身边，因为这是她的希望，却又因为孩子的希望放弃了念想。

直至身死，棠子都生活在无爱的坟墓中。

和彦不知道棠子是否在心里对他年幼时做出的决定感到失望过。

应该是失望的。

不然为什么家道中落、被铃兰母子欺负赶到小阁楼、恶疾缠身都不让他知道呢。

就连遗书也没有。

后来和彦去拜访过那位陪伴棠子度过生命最后一段时光的老女佣。

行将就木的女佣回忆起棠子，直掉眼泪，说夫人去世前写过很多字，写来写去却只有一句：那些隔过黑暗的花与水。①

不过和彦收到讣告回到札幌，小阁楼已经打扫干净了，家中属于棠子的衣物、书籍全都付之一炬。

就像枝头最鲜耀美好的一朵海棠，枯败之后零落成泥，什么都没留下。

和彦摘下手套，拂去墓碑上冰冷的积雪：“您不必担心，我现在过得很好。我没有向害死您的那两个人低头。早莺海棠也会帮您拿回来。”他哽了一下，低头揉了揉眼睛，呼出一大团白汽。

身后由远及近传来轮椅碾过积雪的声音。

仙道回头一看，铃兰推着轮椅往旁边绕了上来，轮椅上坐着一个白发苍苍的老人，面部肌肉看起来很怪异，应该是中风患者。

仙道微微眯了下眼睛。看来这副感情牌不打完不甘心啊。 

铃兰弯下身附到中风老人耳边嘀咕了几句。

“……小、小彰。”老人歪着嘴艰难地喊道，嗓音粗砺沙哑。

“你来干什么？”和彦目光一凛。

“你们走得这么快，我都来不及叫人把你爸从车里抱出来，只能让司机开车跟在后面了。”铃兰双手握着轮椅把手，脸上的笑容很冷，“你爸想见你一面，顺便来看看棠子姐姐。”

隼一郎浑浊的双眼看着仙道不放，巍巍颤颤地伸出手：“……过来……让爷爷看看……”

仙道站在原地没动。

隼一郎的脸抽搐了几下，眼眶通红，像是快哭了似的：“原谅……原谅我吧……”

和彦气极反笑：“你对不起的人又不是我，是我妈。原不原谅她说了算。等你入了土，见到了她，再下跪道歉也不迟。”

“你怎么咒你爸死？不管怎么说，他是生你的人。”

“厚颜无耻！”和彦这下被激怒了，多年的委屈、痛苦瞬间冲垮了理智防线，“阴魂不散。非要纠缠不休是吧？好，很好！”

他掏出手机，拨了电话：“开价，我要买仙道和幸一双手，还有他儿子的一双腿！对，全剁了！多少钱都行，老子照付！”

铃兰一怔，反应过来顿时脸色煞白，松开轮椅冲上前要夺和彦的手机，被他一把推开，重重地摔在地上。

和彦挂断电话，居高临下地看着铃兰，从牙缝里挤出一句话：“我有的是钱陪你们玩。”

“你！你疯了吗！买凶杀人，你要坐牢的！”铃兰仰视着寒气森森的和彦，吓坏了，嘴唇变成了绛紫色，说完哆哆嗦嗦拿出手机给儿子报信。

“坐牢就坐牢，我又不弄死他们，顶多判十年。你还是先想想，等你死了以后，谁来照顾你断手断脚的儿子和孙子。”

“混小子，怎么不接电话！接电话啊！”铃兰手抖不停，布满皱纹的脸急得面目狰狞。

和幸这时候在红灯区风流快活，哪还听得见电话声。

“和彦、和彦……求求你放过他们吧！我、我知道错了。”铃兰联系不上和幸，也顾不上那么多了，神色慌张地讨饶。

和彦隐忍多年从没有发过飙，铃兰便得寸进尺，以为他和棠子一样懦弱怕事，做梦都没想到他会当着自己的面买她儿孙的腿脚。

“和……和彦……放……”

“闭嘴，老家伙。”和彦收敛了一下脾气，整了整大衣衣襟，“我没有一脚把你从这里踹下去你就知足吧。你以为我还是当年那个耳朵差点被你打聋的小孩儿吗？”

“我以后再也不会招惹你了！和彦，你电话打给了谁啊，告诉我，告诉我啊，我给他们钱。求求你！”铃兰那股嚣张气焰荡然无存，一阵咳嗽，捂着心口大叫，“我不想这样的！我们被高利贷逼得没办法了！我、我和你爸没几年好活了，你就当可怜可怜我们吧……”

“我可怜你们，谁可怜我妈呢？她去世的时候只有三十七岁，还能活很多很多年。”和彦的语气冷得像水面上的浮冰，眼神没有温度，“我一再忍让，是顾及妻儿，不想因为上一辈的恩怨毁掉我自己的家庭。今天这个结局是你一手造成的。”

铃兰张着嘴说不出话来。

隼一郎呜呜咽咽哭得很难听，像垂死之兽的哀嚎：“和彦……放、放过你大哥……放过……”

“小彰，我们走。”和彦朝墓碑行了礼，“妈，抱歉，扰您清净了。过阵子我和莉香再来看您。”

铃兰伏在地上，抓住和彦的裤腿：“你、你不能走！你雇了谁！你告诉我，我求求你了！”

和彦蹙眉踢开她，抬脚就走，将二人的哭声甩得老远。

到了墓园门口，一直沉默不言的仙道才开口说话：“爸，你这出戏演得太过了吧？”

“你怎么知道是假的？”

“……我看到你的手机屏幕了，瞎按了一串数字，都没有拨出去。”

“难怪你这么淡定。”

“怕影响你发挥嘛。”

和彦稍稍出了口恶气，心情舒坦了不少：“走，去商业街给你妈买礼物，给你小情人也买一份，刷我的卡。”

“老爸，你清醒点，给我妈和流川买礼物的钱我还是有的……”

话还没说完，和彦向他亮出了手机，屏幕上的图片是Zeit最新款星河海洋系列的机械手表，市价不菲。

和彦从容地往后一滑，又是一张图片，天然珍珠项链及配套耳饰，珍珠的成色和光泽外行人一看都知道有多贵。

“……呃，那还是刷你的卡吧。”仙道深吸一口气，不得不向真正的资本家低头。

“我清不清醒？”

仙道只能尴尬地按了按额角。一天到晚受到来自亲生父亲的经济镇压，这日子真的没法过了。

和彦收起故意挑衅的眼神，负着手回头望向远处的墓山，一层一层，盖满雪。鳞次栉比的墓碑之下有多少亡魂是真正安眠的呢？至少棠子不是，她生前有太多遗憾、失望与不甘无处诉说，积压在心田里，长成了密密麻麻的荆棘。一把火怎么烧得干净？

隔过黑暗，一无所有，唯一的海棠在灰尘翻飞的阁楼里，永远地凋零了。

和彦在心里叹了口气，扭头往前走。

他十四岁从家里逃出来，揣着叔父给的那笔钱离开札幌的时候也像今天一样刚下完雪。

路旁的衫树覆着雪，耸立在雪地中，枝丫凌厉地伸向苍穹。

他带着和幸与其狐朋狗友殴打他的满身伤痛，孤独地蜷缩在火车上，耳畔回响着车轮与铁轨撞击时咣当咣当的声音。

有个闲着无聊的旅人问他：小鬼，你要去哪里啊？

他永生难忘那种穿透骨骼的寒冷，看着旅人，轻轻地说：我的家没了。我想再给自己找一个家。

旅人分给他一半面包，拿着另一半边吃边不以为意地说：祝你好运。

夕阳的余晖泼洒在途经的原野上，白皑皑的积雪被染上了绮丽的红色。

他咬了一口硬邦邦的面包，在心里对自己说：祝我好运。

 

————————————————

①：冲田总司（1842年7月8日——1868年7月19日）临终俳句。


	31. Chapter 31

31

等在墓园外的司机靠着车抽烟，看到仙道父子朝这边走来，直起身把烟头按灭在前面的垃圾桶内。

司机姓渡部，经友人推荐兼职当了和彦在这边的司机。

渡部的女儿曾不幸罹患尿毒症，有肾源却筹不够费用，眼看着孩子命悬一线，只剩一丝生机，他试着向和彦求助，没想到这位一年见不到几次面的雇主想都没想就答应了，在没有借条的情况下，很快把钱转入了他的户口。女儿得以绝处逢生。渡部因此对和彦十分忠心，即便如今还清了那笔钱，但还是认为有所亏欠。他大概听说了一些关于仙道家的家门纷争，这些年一直盯着铃兰母子的一举一动，包括早莺海棠拍卖的消息，也是他第一个通知和彦的。

不过渡部始终不清楚和彦当年二话不说仗义相助的原因，他们只是雇主与司机的关系，非亲非故，怎么说也是一大笔钱，难道不怕他治好了孩子就赖账吗？

渡部当然不会知道其中渊源——他的曾祖母与照顾过棠子的老女佣是亲姐妹。

和彦雇佣司机肯定事先将这个人的底细调查得一清二楚。搜集资料的人，做事太过细致，连渡部曾祖那一代也都罗列在了家庭成员表上。

老女佣在仙道家地位低下，其实没有真正帮到过棠子什么。然而棠子弥留前，谁都离她而去了，父母、兄长、亲戚、丈夫，包括她远过重洋的儿子。身边只有这个贫穷的老女佣。

借给渡部的那笔钱对和彦来说不算多少，只是一份心意罢了。

“和彦先生，遇上什么急事了吗？”渡部拉开后车门，有些纳闷，以往和彦单独或携夫人来祭拜棠子，都会在墓园待很久，这次怎么不到半个小时就出来了？

“碰到两个碍眼的老东西。懒得听他们废话。”和彦弯下身钻进后车厢。

渡部大概猜到是谁了，没有多说什么，等仙道上车，拉开驾驶室的门坐了进去。

他们走后不多时，一辆救护车警笛长鸣，呼啸驶来。

 

渡部开着车抵达中心商业区。

各大商铺门口几乎都能看到挂有铃铛、驯鹿和星星等圣诞挂件的小圣诞树。

“你先去忙吧，我和小彰要买些东西。”停车后，和彦说道。

“好的，和彦先生。您有事尽管打电话给我。”渡部说着，打开扶手箱，从里面拿出一个小巧的毡毛圣诞老人钥匙扣，回过头递给和彦，“这是小女手工做的，昨晚听说您要来札幌，拜托我一定要送给您，说祝您圣诞节快乐。不值钱的小玩意，希望您不会见笑。”

和彦接过：“做的不错，我很喜欢。替我谢谢她。”

仙道看了眼钥匙扣，他念国小一年级的时候也做过两个类似的，原本打算一个给和彦一个给莉香，结果百合花言巧语骗走了一个。

没有收到钥匙扣的和彦气得晚饭都没吃，躲在书房里生闷气，半天哄不好。第二天气不过，冷酷无情地扣了仙道一半的零花钱。第三天还是气不过，没收了仙道的一盒巧克力。这件事才算完。

六岁的仙道弱小可怜，摊上这么个记仇的老爸，一点办法也没有。

当然，长大成人的他还是拿父亲没辙。经济能力遭到碾压，反抗会毫无尊严地被钱砸死。

和彦将钥匙扣收进口袋中，下了车。街对面的饰品店传出欢快的圣诞曲。

仙道与渡部道别，走到和彦身旁。

他又高又帅，穿得风度翩翩，路过的一些少女和gay控制不住自己的眼睛。

无数道过于灼热的视线引起了和彦的强烈不适，阴森森地说：“你的小情人电话多少？”

“干嘛？”

“让他知道你这家伙跑到札幌背着他兴风作浪。”

“？？？”无中生有挑拨离间真的是大丈夫所为？仙道不由得叹了口气。

走进商厦，和彦接到了堂弟的电话，带来了一个好消息。

铃兰在墓园受到惊吓，晕厥过去了，疑似心脏病复作，墓园管理员叫得救护车。她被送到医院，目前在抢救室，生死未卜。

堂弟自然不知道铃兰昏倒的原因，以为她心中有鬼，才会在棠子所在的墓园病发。

没了铃兰，等于和幸没了主心骨。早莺海棠已是囊中之物。

和彦与堂弟聊完，一种无以名状的顺畅感在他的心头激荡。

“计算之外的好运。”仙道笑着说。

“我的运气一向不错。”和彦连说话的语调都轻松了不少。

二人搭乘电梯到了商厦四楼。和彦先买下了一条钻石手链，作为朋友千金的结婚礼物。而后和仙道去了Zeit腕表的专柜店铺。

“你真的要给流川买礼物？”仙道以为和彦只是随口一说。

“我送东西给你小情人你也要吃醋？”

“你怎么总是曲解我的意思。”仙道倍感心累，“你不是反对者吗？”

“反对者不能送礼物？”和彦站在展示柜前，看着陈列着的各款手表。

“能，当然能。”仙道这些年其实没怎么跟父亲相处，觉得他比从前更难捉摸了。

“过来，试戴。”和彦让销售小姐取出星河海洋最新款的那支机械表。

“哦。”仙道迈步上前，他有些不敢直视标签上的那一大串零。

“还行。”和彦看了眼，示意销售小姐摘下，“就这款拿两块，包起来。”

“请问是同款两块吗？”销售小姐确认道。

“嗯。”

“买两块干什么？”仙道不解。

“给你也买份圣诞礼物。庆祝你重生。”和彦淡然答道。

重生两个字不偏不倚地凿进了仙道的心坎里。若说恢复行动能力是身体的重生，那么与流川重逢就是精神的重生。他是真正地活过来了。

仙道注视着和彦的侧面，他的皱纹多了不少，鬓角也有了白发。

“谢了，老爸。”仙道眉眼一弯，莞尔一笑。

和彦肃着脸没有回应。蓦然想起了手术完昏迷中的仙道，浑身插满管子躺在ICU的样子，自己什么也做不了。主刀医生说，虽然卡在脊椎里的子弹碎片全都拿出来了，但是患者失血过多，又在海中缺氧时间太久，最后醒不醒得过来要看他的求生意志。而且就算醒过来，也很有可能无法再站立。希望家属做好心理准备。

莉香当场就哭了，她自小受宠，生活顺遂，哪里经受得住这样的重大打击？

——这也是和彦为什么反对仙道和流川的根源所在。

和彦不是孤儿胜似孤儿，拼尽全力拥有了一个属于他的家，却因为流川家与法外之徒的斗争，导致他的儿子身受重伤、妻子抑郁成疾，能不痛心吗？他不是不明事理的人，当然知道这不是流川家的错，流川的父亲职责所在，只能牺牲小我完成大我。但是理解归理解，接不接受又是另外一回事了。这把淬了毒的匕首狠狠地戳进了他的心窝，流川一家却在日本消失了。他的儿子躺在医院里，流川连一通电话甚至一条信息都没有。

他深爱着妻子、儿子，愿意为他们付出一切包括生命。

这是他少年时唯一的愿望。他对陌生旅人说过的，他要再找一个家。

流川的不闻不问彻底触怒了他。

只不过和彦不知道的是，流川一家为了躲避八岐大蛇同样也受尽了折磨，儿子自己给自己背上枷锁，困在迷雾里；女儿女婿活生生被油罐车撞死。十年飘零，就连家中至亲老人去世也无法回国奔丧。

和彦只是觉得不值得，本以为仙道对流川的感情会因为时间的推移而慢慢减淡。他不在乎仙道喜欢男人还是喜欢女人，他爬到现在这个位置，赚那么多钱，不就是为了自己的孩子不需要看别人的脸色生活吗？前些年和彦帮仙道物色过对象，个个出身名门望族、相貌堂堂。每一次仙道都微笑着一一拒绝。他不生气，却也不高兴，眼神宛若死海，暗沉沉的，没有光。

这令和彦越发惊惧。他在心里认定了流川根本不在意仙道，搞不好已经另结新欢。只有仙道一个人被缚在原地——就像棠子一样，困住了一生。

年少时的阴影加上感情洁癖及家庭横遭的不幸，纠葛在一起，逐渐发酵成一腔难以平抑的怨气。

直到昨夜，莉香和他认真详细地说了流川家的事。

鼓胀的心仿佛忽然被外力生生划开了一道口子，淤积着的怨气瞬间散了出去。

和彦躺在酒店的床上，精神松弛下来。他十四岁以后哭过两次，一次是仙道从深度昏迷中睁开眼睛，轻轻地喊了他一声爸。第二次就是这一晚。事实上没有流泪，仅是眼睛湿润罢了。

不过与其说是哭，毋宁说是喜极而泣。

原来流川不是像隼一郎那样冷血的人渣，只是表面上看起来比较淡漠罢了。他没有把仙道无情地扔在一边自己愉快度日。

误会解开的刹那，同时也是一种自我救赎。

和彦终于不必惴惴不安，担心仙道会步棠子的后尘，抱着无尽的伤痛孤独地死去。

 

仙道俨然成了和彦的拎包小弟，跟在他身后，手里提着的全是奢侈品，光是那对机械表就抵一辆高配跑车。

逛到一家首饰专柜前，和彦看到了堂弟发来的信息。

堂弟趁铃兰入院，找到了和幸，提出六千万购买早莺海棠，如果不卖的话就算了。

和幸拿不定主意，询问了几位做酒店生意的朋友，看他们有没有意向购买。

行内人一个比一个精明，肥肉肯定抢着吃，烂骨头谁啃谁是傻子，纷纷委婉地表示近期内没有收购的打算。

堂弟在找和幸之前，联系了他借高利贷最多的一家事务所，给了他们两万日元，请他们演戏。

事务所正愁拿不回这笔钱，派了几个凶神恶煞的小混混上门找和幸，再不还钱就剁了他的手。

和幸本就是庸才，又被酒色掏空了身子，别说这么多小混混了，一个就能把他打死。

慌乱不堪的他当即答应了堂弟的要求，打电话给拍卖行取消了委托。

堂弟现在正跟和幸在前往公证行的路上，签了文件，早莺海棠就到手了。

和彦回了信息：这件事情办妥之后，你有什么需要我做的吗？

堂弟笑：给事务所的那两万日元你报销一下就行了。哦，还有油钱。现在油价太贵了。

和彦不解：你什么都不要？

堂弟答：我什么都有，所以什么都不要。之前我爸生意亏损那么多，你都替他补上了，不然他铁定破产。

和彦又说：叔父帮过我。

堂弟不以为意地说：一家人嘛，当然是你帮我，我帮你。堂哥，你什么时候变得这么婆婆妈妈了？先不说了，我再跟和幸拉拉关系，说不定还能帮你压压价。晚上见。

和彦和堂弟并不亲近，本以为他会借机索要好处，原来是小人之心度君子之腹了。

“重振早莺海棠的任务交给你了。”和彦拍了拍仙道的后背，“假如你接手以后，还是现在这副鬼样子，我就把你的小情人卖到西伯利亚去。”

“……”

“走，进去看看戒指，你挑一个戴着，成天在外面招惹桃花，太不让人省心了。”和彦心情大好，好似从阴暗的洞窟里走到了阳光明媚的草原上。

 

那只仙道不成功他就会被卖到西伯利亚的高冷狐狸此时正对着电脑愁眉不展。

Jadeite五楼玩具城的新年企划案打了回来，负责审阅的江崎说写得太精炼了，让他午饭前修改好，不然别吃饭了。

浅田的脑内剧情因此更加夸张了：太子爷一不在，忠臣特助就拿着鸡毛当令箭，故意欺负受宠的祸国监工。可怜死了，饭都不给他吃。太子爷回来肯定心疼得不行。

流川觉得他写得蛮好的，言简意赅，干嘛非要凑字数？半天憋不出一个字，拿起手机向男朋友发了求助信息。

仙道直接回了电话过来，语气带笑：“企划书只写两百多个字确实太简略了。”

“哦。那你帮我扩写一下。”

“这是你的工作。”

“求你。”流川冷着脸，硬邦邦地说。

“……”仙道无视和彦探究的目光。这伎俩是跟小澈学的？都开口求他了，不帮的话回去会睡沙发吧？

“江崎特助说，他不满意，我就没饭吃。”流川平淡地说，“会饿。”

让他的宝贝饿肚子？江崎这是要造反？！

“行，你乖乖去吃饭，改好我发给江崎，别担心。”

“嗯，再见。”

“再……”听筒里一阵忙音，挂电话挂得也太快了吧？

“学渣一辈子都是学渣。”和彦低头看着一对男士对戒，兀自说道，“流川夫妇都是知识分子，你小情人的姐姐不也很聪明？他们把脑子都生给了女儿，一点也没留给儿子吗？”

“……”仙道认命般用手机扩写流川的策划书，莫名想起念书的时候帮他写检讨的经历。

那会儿年少气胜的流川可不会求人，酷酷地把纸笔往仙道眼前一扔，不写按着打。

仙道堂堂学神，老师眼中的乖乖牌，家长口中别人家的孩子，爱上了一个学习成绩垫底、总是上课睡觉的冰山小刺头，一天到晚跟在后面承认自己根本没犯过也不会犯的错，还要为此绞尽脑汁用肺腑之言反省道歉。回想起来，真的很悲惨。

流川顺利解决了棘手的扩写任务，思考了一会儿人生，这次搞定了，下次怎么办？总不能一直依靠仙道吧。他感觉企划部似乎不适合自己，也不知道能不能找份篮球教练的工作，既能给儿子赚奶粉钱，又可以每天打球。但东京各大高校、大学的篮球教练一个比一个有资历，恐怕轮不到他，除非去小城市或者乡村发展。这么一想，流川有些沮丧。

浅田亲耳听到流川向仙道“告状”的全过程，在心里默默地为特助大人点了根蜡。


	32. Chapter 32

32

次日是个雪天。与东京相比，北海道的雪来势汹汹，以倾覆之势笼罩着札幌。

昨夜和彦从堂弟手里拿到了早莺海棠的所有权转让书，高兴得一宿没睡，凌晨迷迷糊糊做了个梦，回到了五六岁的时候，母亲抱着他坐在海棠树下，唱歌哄他午睡。风吹过，阳光在树叶的缝隙间闪烁着。棠子的歌声又轻又柔，像一缕月光从河面上划过，拨开厚重的寒气，直达和彦的心房。

很多人哪怕到了百岁，在母亲面前却仍是需要照顾的顽童。

这会儿和彦精神不振靠坐在商务车的座椅上，回想着模糊的童年。

——他的母亲已经去世四十多年了。千真万确再也不会回来了。就连曾经生活过的痕迹也被尽数抹除。倘若当初他没能离开札幌，或许迟早会死在铃兰母子的手里，那么活在他心里的母亲也就随之消失了。不会有人记得那个如海棠花一般美丽的女人。所幸与命运的博弈，和彦赢了。

仙道坐在旁边一边喝着热咖啡一边重新翻阅与早莺海棠相关的文件。

早莺海棠占地面积不大，多年未曾翻新，生活设施落后，安保系统也跟不上，与同价位的其他酒店相比差了一大截。大部分住客是外地或国外游客，多是冲着早莺海棠典雅又极具禅意的日式建筑风格来的，但是因为入住体验很差，加上个人物品失窃，近两年的评价无一例外都是非常失望，下次肯定不会再来。

因而，早莺海棠的负面形象在酒店行业中已根深蒂固，把这个招牌重新擦亮得下不少血本和精力。

“怎么一直皱着眉头？”和彦拿起他的保温杯。

“有点惋惜。好好的一家酒店管理成这样。”

“是啊，我小的时候，住进早莺海棠的不是达官显贵就是风雅名仕。房间不多，得提前一个月预定。”和彦看了仙道一眼，“没把握接手？”

“那倒不是。给我三个月时间。明年樱花季，我保证能让早莺海棠重现昔日风采。”

“拭目以待，别让我失望。”

婚礼午宴结束后，和彦让渡部把车开到了早莺海棠。

早莺海棠上上个礼拜就停止营业了。

老旧、冷清的酒店矗立在风雪中，不复当年门庭若市的辉煌模样。

和彦推开门，与仙道并肩走进了空无一人的大堂。

仙道转了一圈，笑道：“比我想象中好多了。”

从前和彦以为时间能治愈所有心伤，可是当他踏入早莺海棠的一刻，才知道自己大错特错了。时间只是在他的伤口上盖了层厚厚的灰尘，血虽然止住了，但伤口仍然慢慢溃烂、反复感染。他隐约听到了鼎沸的人声，棠子牵着一个小孩子的手从刚才他进来的那道门出现，外婆跟在后面，笑眯眯地问，我们家小和彦今天想吃什么？外婆让厨房给你准备。

和彦心口一紧，回过头看去，敞开的酒店大门外，棠子的身影在乱飞的雪中浮现，眼看着又消失不见。门口两侧说着欢迎光临早莺海棠的迎宾服务生不知所踪，外婆也转身离开。厨房早就空了，没人再为他准备好吃的。亮堂堂的酒店渐渐暗淡下来。

“爸？”仙道走回和彦身旁，拍拍他的肩膀，“你没事吧？”

和彦回过神，压下心头的钝痛，摇了摇头：“没事、没事。我只是太累了。”他说着，迈步穿过大堂右侧的一扇门，到了休息区，望着正前方那堵墙。

“壁画？”跟过来的仙道看到了这幅巨大的海棠壁画。

“嗯。你奶奶的老师中川鞠子女士，她的丈夫来自中国，是位研究壁画的学者。你奶奶十五岁那年，突发奇想，与中川女士商量，要在酒店的墙壁上画一幅海棠。完成这么大一幅写实风格的海棠壁画不容易，中川女士的丈夫帮了不少忙。你奶奶在书法方面天赋极高，但画工一般，断断续续花了四年多的时间才全部完成。最后由中川女士的丈夫及其弟子润色、固色。铃兰母子没有撬掉这面墙算是不幸中的万幸。”和彦双手负在身后。

淡淡的天光映照在海棠壁画上，多了一份沧桑、朦胧的美感。

“这幅壁画才是你最割舍不下的吧？”

“是啊。你奶奶的遗物所剩无几，除了这幅壁画，还有几幅字，留存在早莺海棠。”和彦心下悲恸。

——铃兰坐稳女主人的位置后，近乎病态地摧毁了与棠子有关的一切。隼一郎丝毫不顾念与亡妻的结发之情，任由铃兰胡作非为。

和彦那时候岁数太小，又是养尊处优的少爷，不要说隼一郎了，连和幸也打不过，根本没有能力保住家中属于棠子的东西。

事到如今，在早莺海棠萧条的空壳内，仅留下一墙壁画与寥寥几幅墨宝。

“壁画剥蚀得挺厉害的。介不介意我请人修复？”仙道注视着这幅壁画，心想，这才是早莺海棠的招牌。

“不介意。”和彦不放心，又问了一句，“你有认识修复壁画这方面的专业人士？”

“有。加州大学的米勒教授，考古学家、文物修复专家。我上过他的课。他都想带我和他的团队一起去埃及考古了，不过我当时腿脚不便，只能作罢。”仙道拿出手机，走近壁画，把细节拍下来。

“如果没有那次意外的话……”和彦看着仙道挺拔的身姿，感叹道，“你的人生可以非常精彩。我知道你不喜欢从商，但因为走不了路，限制了你的专业选择。你从小自由惯了，讨厌被束缚，说不定跟着米勒先生天南地北冒险会更快乐。”

“不是啊。”仙道漫不经心地接道，“你还记得我高三那年决定去美国留学这件事吗？你是不同意的。事实上我和流川已经一起存了一笔钱了。你也知道，流川不是读书那块料，他到美国只想打篮球，在NBA闯一闯。身处异国没有钱可不行。而且流川不擅长交际，发展顺利固然问题不大，可如果没那么幸运呢？他自尊心高，不会低头的，受了挫折总得有个地方可以回吧？”

说到这里，仙道忽然笑了。

“其实那会儿我也没成年呢，幼稚得有点可笑，就想赚足够多的钱，有能力把流川保护得好好的。他不需要非应酬谁不可，不屑跟人打交道那就不打，只要有我在，凡事不用求别人，我都能替他摆平。他在我心里特别干净，不能染尘埃，是我的白月光。”说完，仙道低下头翻看拍下来的照片，挑了几张剥蚀比较明显的，待会儿写封邮件一起发给米勒教授过目。

“那你的小情人呢。他怎么想？”

“他说要用NBA总冠军的戒指向我求婚，在他巅峰之际让全世界的人都知道，我是他的。我想要什么他都给我。”仙道的声音渐渐低了下去，“在加州的十年，我只想见到他。什么全世界、总冠军的戒指，我都不要。”

“唉……”和彦叹了一口长气，沉默片刻，从大衣口袋里掏出一个宝蓝色绒面的戒指盒，抛给仙道。

仙道接住，打开一看，是一对男士铂金戒指，素面，没有任何装饰花纹，泛着温润的光。

“篮球总冠军的戒指你的小情人肯定拿不到了，恐怕不会向你求婚。假如你想要就自己去争取。”和彦说道，“这不代表我妥协了，我随时都是你们人生道路上的绊脚石。除非你能做到十几岁时想做到的那样，凭一己之力完全掌控全局，那我可能就拿你没辙了。”

“抱歉，这些年……我只顾着自己。”仙道攥紧了戒指盒，心头像是蒙上了一层湿热的水蒸汽。

“你能顾好你自己足够了。我和你妈不用你操心。”和彦与仙道对视，曾经因为各自理念的不同而产生的间隙被缓缓涌动着的温情逐渐填满，“你过得好，就是尽给我们的最大孝心。”

早莺海棠里只有父子二人，十分安静，半透明的窗玻璃十来天无人打扫，看上去灰扑扑的，窗外一片雪影模糊。

 

转眼到了圣诞节当天。东京小雪初晴，今年是浪漫的白色圣诞，街头随处都能听到节奏欢快的《铃儿响叮当》。

一下班，流川就开着车去幼稚园接小澈。

奈奈老师给班上的孩子买了红绿相间的圣诞围巾，小澈也围上了。

“爸爸，你看，奈奈老师送给我的圣诞礼物。”小澈迫不及待地告诉流川，“我们没有礼物送给她？”

“我只给你买了盒巧克力。”

“送给奈奈老师吧。我还小，不能吃太多巧克力。”

“嗯。”流川没有异议，去车上把巧克力拎下来递给小澈。

小澈高高兴兴地跑向奈奈老师：“Merry Christmas！”然后回到流川身边，抱着他的腿，“爸爸。圣诞节快乐。我爱你哦。”

“嗯。”流川捏捏他的小耳朵。

“爹地还没回来吗？”

“札幌雪下得很大，可能要雪停了才回东京。”

“哦。”小澈有点失望，“那我们一家三口就不能一起过圣诞了。”

“严格意义上来说，你和他还不是一家人。”流川把小澈抱进儿童椅。

“那从不严格的意义上来说呢？”小澈歪着小脑袋，“我们是一家人吗？”

“……”

回到家，流川签收了快递送来的一小棵圣诞树，搬进客厅。

小澈非要买，他也没办法，只能付账。

看到圣诞树，小澈高兴坏了，在树前哒哒哒跑过来哒哒哒跑过去，闹了一会儿，扭头从储物柜里拎出一个小箱子，躲到旁边鼓捣未完成的手工品。

流川把各种挂饰挂到树上，坐在小澈旁边：“你做的是什么？”

“小萌鸡钥匙扣，很可爱的。我要做两个，一个送给你，一个送给爹地。”

“……”流川看着小澈手里拿团黄不拉几的东西，怎么也无法将它跟可爱挂钩。

“喜欢吗？”

“……喜欢。”

“等完成了你要挂在车钥匙上哦。”

流川交抱着双臂，眼睛里写满了拒绝，不过怕伤了儿子的心，没有说出口。

看了一会儿，他伸出手戳了戳小澈小小的肩膀：“喂，你想不想仙道？”

“爸爸，我现在没时间想爹地呀。”小澈头也不抬地回答。

“想一下。”

“好吧好吧。”小澈放下手里的东西，仰起头看着冷酷的流川，敷衍地说道，“爸爸，我好想好想爹地哦。”

“嗯。你想他的话，我发视频给他。”

小澈无语。自己想看爹地，干嘛赖到小孩身上？没看到我正在忙吗？爸爸真是太不懂事了。

流川一脸正经地捞过手机，邀请仙道视频通话。

仙道很快接了，脸上挂着惯有的笑容，帅得令人把持不住。

“小澈想你了。”流川低咳了一声，发现仙道所处的环境好像是医院，问道，“你生病了？”

“是我爸。”仙道走到病床边，“年纪大了还死撑，零下八度不肯穿秋裤，感冒咳成了肺炎。”

和彦猝不及防出镜，喝道：“干什么！你拍我干什么？”老子头发乱成这副鬼样子！拍个鬼啊！他很长时间没有身体不适了，病来如山倒，吃药不管用，只能住院。咳了一晚上，头重脚轻，不用照镜子也知道自己形容有多憔悴。

“伯父。”流川感觉仙道的父亲有点凶。还好他是流川枫，老虎都吓不住。

“……”和彦看了眼屏幕里的流川。长相倒是没怎么变，和高中时期差不多。没错，就是这个小鬼，掰弯了他的儿子，这辈子直不回来的那种。

屏幕里又出现了一张可爱的小脸：“爷爷！圣诞节快乐！你生病了吗？”

看到这个孩子，和彦就想到了仙道喜当爹的事实，幸好不是流川跟别人生的，要不然他这口气到死都顺不了。

小澈吧唧吧唧眨着眼睛：“可怜死了。爷爷，你要乖乖打针吃药哦，希望你快点好起来。”说完消失在屏幕里。

剩下流川隔着手机与和彦尴尬地两两相望。

什么白月光，明明就是一股寒流。和彦迎着流川冷飕飕的视线，猛烈地咳嗽了几声，推开手机：“好了，别来烦我。我是病人，需要休息。”

仙道冲流川露出充满歉意的笑容：“对不起，赶不回来陪你过圣诞节了。”

“没事。伯父还好吗？”

“跟早上相比已经好多了，明天还要输液。”仙道在椅子上坐了下来，鼻子有点痒，抬手捏了一下。

“你哪来的戒指？”流川看到了他无名指上的铂金戒指，心里一沉。

仙道还没开口解释，和彦提高声音说道：“仙道彰在札幌招蜂引蝶，身为父亲实在看不下去了，所以让他买个戒指戴着，断了那些狂蜂浪蝶的非分之想。”

流川的眼神黑沉沉的。

“爸，你怎么能当面造谣？！”仙道难以置信地看向和彦。

和彦耸肩，若无其事地躺进被子里，翻了个身背对着仙道。

小澈探出小脑袋，问道：“爹地，你那里有很多蝴蝶和蜜蜂吗？蝴蝶还好，蜜蜂我害怕的，万一用尾巴的刺蛰我和爸爸怎么办呀？你千万千万不能把蜜蜂带回东京哦。”

“不会的。爹地从不靠近蝴蝶或者蜜蜂。”仙道看着流川，“我只喜欢小狐狸。”

“唔？小狐狸是我爸爸吗？因为上次猴老大他们叫我狐狸崽子。我有点想猴老大了，我……”

“好了，继续去做钥匙扣。”流川利用完狐狸崽子，毫不留情地把他拎开了。


	33. Chapter 33

33

和彦的咳嗽反反复复，在医院又住了五天才有所好转。

仙道到住院部大厅办理好和彦的出院手续，然后去了趟医生办公室。

“令尊积劳多年，身体损耗比较严重。小病一场其实不算什么坏事。以后要多注意休息，尽量别熬夜，最好把烟酒都戒了。”

仙道一想自己从未替和彦分担过什么，还因为那次意外很长一段时间令父母茶饭不思夜不能寐，听完医生这番嘱咐，心下愧疚。

正如和彦之前所说，他已经不是十六七岁的高中生了，打打篮球就能过日子。确实应当认真地规划未来。而眼下最重要的事，就是在最短的时间里让早莺海棠在原有的风骨之下焕然一新。米勒教授昨天回复了邮件，告诉仙道目前他和他的学生还在尼罗河东岸的一处古埃及神庙遗址中，一周后回加州。壁画的照片看过了，修复只有区区几十年历史的壁画对他而言小菜一碟。但因为要写学术报告，预计一月下旬来日本帮仙道重现海棠壁画的原貌。

仙道大半年没有联络过米勒教授了，本来一开口就有求于他，觉得挺不好意思的。没想到米勒教授这么爽快就答应了。

米勒教授四海为家，神龙见首不见尾，性格又极为孤傲，多少有名望的古董收藏家斥巨资都请不动他，收到仙道的一封越洋邮件就欣然同意，足以见得他有多赏识和喜爱这个仅仅只听过他几堂课的学生。

仙道折返病房收拾东西。

和彦已换好了正装，病了几天，人瘦了一大圈，脸色憔悴。

“回东京的机票订好了没有？”和彦的喉咙咳哑了，说话声音很轻。

“明天早上八点。”仙道把大衣递给他。

“怎么不买下午的？”和彦穿上大衣，偏过脸又咳嗽了一声。

“前几天不是一直下大雪嘛，飞机飞不了，顺延到了今天。晚上十一点前起飞的航班，舱位早就排满了。”仙道解释道，“你感冒还没好透，大半夜在机场等飞机会加重病情。”

“明天就三十一号了，公司年会怎么办？”

“我让江崎他们去安排了，别担心。”

“往年我会邀请一些生意上的朋友来参加，今年也不例外。到时候介绍你跟他们认识，都是商界的前辈，打好关系没有坏处。”

“嗯。”仙道收拾完东西，点了点头，“对了，应该不会发生给我介绍男友或者女友这种尴尬的事情吧？”

“不一定。你在外人眼里是青年才俊，富家子弟，他们又不知道其实你很穷……咳咳咳……”

肺都要咳出来了，能不能消停一下，不要再毒舌你儿子没钱了？仙道一脸无奈，等和彦咳完，从保温杯里倒了杯热水给他。

和彦喘着气，不死不休，接着说：“你命犯桃花，注定情债累累。我还没告诉你的小情人，你在加州那些乱七八糟的事情呢。我记得有个金发女郎，脱光了爬到你的床上。”

“……我吓得都报警了好吗？我是受害者。”

“那个墨绿色眼睛的小白脸呢？用你的手机打电话给你妈，说是你的男朋友，怎么解释？”

“他假装医院护工，偷了我的手机，也是我的错？”

“看看你在加州的生活有多糜烂，身边都是些什么人啊？”

“……”什么父子情深，不存在的。就像阳光下的肥皂泡，五彩斑斓特别好看，但一触即破。

 

翌日。上午十点，客机在羽田航空港着陆。

圣诞节过后，东京就放晴了，天空像刚洗过一样洁净。

来接机的司机先将仙道送到Oasis总部大楼，再调转车头送和彦回家。

仙道事先没有告诉流川今天回来，想给他一个惊喜，风尘仆仆地直奔七楼。

明天开始放假，各部门都在年终聚餐，企划部也不例外，休息室的桌子上摆满了各式各样好吃的。

仙道忽然出现在休息室门口，看到他的人皆是一愣。

流川背对着门，坐在自己的位置上默默地吃东西，没有觉察。

仙道冲着员工比了个噤声的手势，放轻脚步走到流川身后，手掌贴着他的头发往下抚摸，顺势按在了他的肩膀上。

流川蹙眉回头，仙道勾唇一笑。

“嗨。”

流川眼里的防备顿时瓦解，眼神一下子亮了，语气还是冷冷的：“回来了？”

“是啊，想我了吗？”仙道拉开流川旁边的椅子，把大衣挂在椅背上了，坐了下来。

企划部员工不敢动，也不敢说话，刚才人声鼎沸的休息室转眼鸦雀无声。

“你们不用这么拘束啊。”仙道笑着说，“现在不是上班时间，不要把我当上司看待，我只是你们部门同事的家属，过来蹭饭。不介意吧？”

“男朋友也算家属？”流川压低声音问。

“未来家属总行了吧？”仙道捏了一下他的脸。

流川不客气地拍开他的爪子。

“不、不介意。当然不介意，欢迎都来不及。”松尾回过神，作为部长，企划部的唯一领头羊，势必要带好这个头，包括阿谀奉承上司什么的，扭头呼喝旁边一个胖乎乎的眼镜男，“别吃了，快去拿副新的碗筷过来。”

“部长，没有多余的碗筷了。”眼镜男个子挺大，胆子却很小，突然被吼吓得差点噎住。

“那还愣着干嘛？去楼下买！”松尾哪敢怠慢顶头上司，急匆匆地说。

“算了，松尾先生。不必跑上跑下这么麻烦了，我和流川共用就行了。”仙道打了个圆场，视线回到了流川身上，一个多礼拜不见，他的小狐狸好像又变帅了。

“盯着我干什么？我脸上沾了东西？”流川在仙道灼热的注视中，心跳不争气地加速了。

“嗯。”仙道抬手，捏住流川尖削的下巴，拇指指腹拭去他唇角的一点点酱汁。

“喂，注意场合。”流川别开脸，不过没想到仙道非但不松手，还往上一捏。

同事们眼睁睁地看着他们部门公认的冰山监工大人像个小受气包似的任由太子爷揉捏欺负。

浅田窝在对面和永岛一起吃蛋糕，又给仙道和流川添加了新的攻受属性。原来霸道总裁还有腹黑痞气的一面，祸国监工只有受欺压的份，说不定晚上在床上会哭唧唧地求饶。一脑补流川这张禁欲系的冰山脸泛着情红，布满泪痕，哑着喉咙跟仙道说不要了，浅田的幻肢直接硬了。

“仙道彰，你这个大白痴。”流川脸都红了，“几天没打你，骨头痒了？”

“骨头倒是不痒。”仙道抓着流川的手，按在了自己的心口，“不过这里被你的狐狸尾巴挠了。”

“别说了。”流川脸皮薄，私底下就不经撩，更别说现在人这么多，夹起一个寿司塞进仙道嘴里。

在场围观群众除了部长和永岛之外，全是单身狗，刚才还觉得吃得是美食，这会儿却充斥着一股难以下咽的酸臭狗粮味。太子爷和监工大人这样旁若无人地调情，考虑过他们的感受吗？好气，集体罢工信不信！

仙道当然不信，工资和年终奖金还没发呢。掌握生杀大权者就是这么嚣张。

“你爸感冒好了没有？”流川见仙道总算闹够了，倒了杯热咖啡给他。

“不怎么咳嗽了，其他没大碍。哦，对了，”仙道放下筷子，回身从大衣口袋里拿出一块手表，“他给你买的圣诞礼物。”

“你爸为什么送我圣诞礼物？”

“不为什么。他也送了我一块。戴上吧。”

流川对腕表没有研究，所以不清楚Zeit星河海洋系列的价位是多少，更没有想到价值过千万日元的名表会被仙道随便塞在衣兜里。

走过来倒咖啡的永岛是奢侈品爱好者，买不起看看又没事，一眼扫到了表盘上若隐若现的星河海洋，再仔细一看Logo，暗暗咋舌，咖啡也忘了倒了，端着空的咖啡杯小跑回浅田旁边，附到她耳边窃窃低语：“和彦先生对他儿媳妇出手太大方了！”

浅田还沉浸在流川被仙道一次次弄哭的幻想中，永岛突然凑近，她一惊：“啊？什么儿媳妇？”

“喏，传说中的Zeit星河海洋。和彦先生买给流川的。前几天是谁说的来着？说和彦先生不承认这个男媳妇，给太子爷安排了相亲，据说是Saaya珠宝的千金。”

“这种小道消息你都信？”浅田分析道，“和彦先生要是反对，怎么可能交出公司管理权嘛。有钱人不都喜欢在经济上打压晚辈？再有，太子爷从不避讳与流川的关系，瞧瞧他们，估计恨不得我们通通滚蛋，清完场门一关在休息室里来一发。诶，我昨晚还看了一本漫画呢，攻把受按在办公桌上，用领带捆住他的手，然后……”

“打住打住！浅田女士，你能稍微矜持一点吗？”

“天呐！我不小心说出来了是吗？”浅田拍了下脑门，“完了，本性暴露了。”

“……你暴露本性又不是一次两次了。我都习惯了。”永岛斜了她一眼。

仙道帮流川戴上腕表：“我爸的眼光不错。”

“我没有给他准备礼物。”

“他什么都不缺。”

“但给你买了份礼物。”

“嗯？是什么？”

“稍等。”流川起身离开休息室，没过一会儿，拎着一个墨绿色的纸袋回来。

仙道接过，是一款法国小众品牌的香水，名为水中薄荷，薄荷嫩芽混合木香，带了点无花果微苦的气息，偏中性，男女都适用。

“找了很久，没有雨后薄荷。”流川长这么大第一次逛香水店，和小澈两个人跟猎犬似的东闻西嗅，差点香到昏过去，好不容易才挑到了这么一款。

仙道打开香水盖，往手腕上喷了一下，气味极淡。

“是你喜欢的吗？”流川不想做无用功，希望得到仙道的首肯，这样他和小澈的搜寻才没有白费。

“是的，很喜欢。”仙道闻着青涩澄澈的香水味，仿佛回到暗恋流川的时候，每天都想见到他，想吸引他所有的注意力。一颗心仿佛装满了温柔的月光和清水，不时地因接触到暗恋对象而晃荡一下，碰撞出各种各样的情绪。转眼十多年过去了，藏在心底深处唯一的月光依然白亮美好。而心中月就是眼前人。

流川微微有点得意，作为恋爱白痴，给男朋友买了份满意的礼物是很了不起的。

“不过，”仙道目光闪闪地看着流川，靠近过去，在他颈侧像吸猫一样吸了一口，然后直起身，笑着说，“还是我的宝贝身上更香。”

“……”流川愣了两秒才反应过来仙道又当众调戏他。这家伙能正经一点吗？

旁边几个直男员工实在受不了了，互相使了个眼色，悄悄地挪远了位置。

右手面一个瘦弱的小零化悲愤为食欲，胡吃海塞。这年头好攻难求，仙道和流川的身板一看都是上面的，样貌在gay圈绝对是顶级天菜，结果搅在一起，非要现身说法两攻相遇必有一受的自然现象。真是饱汉不知饿汉饥！浪费！

而浅田听到这句话，脑补的那个霸道总裁仙道彰又蹦了出来，用身体压着死命挣扎的俏员工流川枫，嗓音低哑地说，宝贝儿，你真香，今晚我绝对不会放过你的。

她的幻肢再一次变得硬邦邦的，恨不得用意念长出那东西，好好体验一番当攻的快感。

员工们的心理活动不一而足，又因为仙道在场都比较拘谨，休息室很难再恢复到之前的热闹了。

仙道自然是察觉到了，开口打破了沉闷的气氛：“松尾先生，下午企划部这边没有什么要紧的事情了吧？”

“嗯，是的、是的。有什么指示？”

仙道从椅子上站了起来，扣上西装扣子，拎起椅背上的大衣，将香水装进口袋里，而后把手搭在流川的肩膀上：“他，我借走了。放完年假再还给企划部，可以吗？”

“……”流川顶着一张面瘫脸，心里捶了仙道一拳。

“可以可以，您不还也行。本来就是属于您的。”松尾笑容谄媚。

“走吧，我的流川枫。”仙道揉揉流川的头发，“要是没吃饱的话，去我办公室，我肯定喂饱你。”

“不用，饱了。”流川离开座位，却瞥见浅田笑得一脸暧昧，这个女人又在想什么？！

他当然不知道，喂饱你这三个字另外的涵义。浅田这种资深腐女，类似的台词看得多了，仙道出差这么多天，流川肯定饿了呀。而喂饱的过程……浅田替他们已经想好了一百种姿势。

流川避开浅田越来越奇怪诡异的眼神，冷着脸和仙道去了顶层。

刚进办公室，仙道的吻就压了下来。

牙齿磕了一下，可见他有多心急。

流川有种又遭到仙道强吻的落败感，后背重重地抵在了门板上。

“刚才在企划部，我就想这样亲你了。”仙道轻轻咬着流川的嘴唇。

“幸好你没有这么做，不然你将面临失恋的危机。”

“能化解吗？”

“我有点想你。”流川没有回答仙道的调侃，搂住他，“别得意。只有小拇指三分之一指甲盖那么一点。”

仙道笑了笑，用热情的深吻回应流川口中微不足道的想念。

流川感受到仙道汹涌的占有欲，以及无限的温柔，脸上一红，不自觉抱紧了他。恍惚想起梦中的那个吻。不知道为什么，流川认为曾经真的发生过这件事。少年时期的他们，在某一个雨天，于躲雨的屋檐下拥吻，炙热的呼吸纠缠在一起。檐外雨水潺潺，好像在河边，空气变得格外清新湿润，浮漾着草木和泥土生鲜的气息。仙道亲得他浑身发软、嘴唇发麻——就像此刻一样。


	34. Chapter 34

34

仙道将流川的口腔蹂躏了一个遍，眼中含着笑意，捧着他的脸一口一口轻啄微肿的唇瓣。少年时期残存在心底的那盏月光清水，咣当咣当撞破心壁，哗啦一声流淌成一弯闪烁的星河。

流川得以喘气，胸膛上下起伏着，补充被仙道夺走的氧气，表情依然冷冽，但瞳眸上出现的那层似有若无的水汽平添了几分魅惑之感。

仙道的眼神变得越发深沉了，他只想把眼前这个人再次变成自己的，手已经从流川的衣摆下伸了进去，没轻没重地抚摸腰际的软肉。

流川铁血真男儿，痛都不怕更不可能怕痒，但今天不知道怎么了，仙道这么一碰他感觉很痒。

“行、行了。”流川按住了仙道不老实的手。

“不行。”仙道将流川紧紧搂住，俩人的身体相贴，不剩缝隙，手往下挤进了他的牛仔裤里，隔着内裤那层薄薄的布料揉捏手感好到不行的臀瓣。

“！”流川喉结一动，他还没有完全做好心理准备，甚至忘了不久前言之凿凿要在上面。

仙道熟谙流川的性格，对付这只小狐狸，实际行动比语言调情更有用。他再一次吻住流川。

情欲是凡俗之爱不可或缺的一部分，仙道绝非圣人，又曾经尝过流川的滋味，隔了这么多年，在重新确立关系的前提下，这么抱他摸他，怎么可能不冲动？上次能控制住自己，事后想想太不可思议了。

流川内心的坚冰在异常亲密、温柔的吻里渐渐融化，他能肯定是喜欢仙道的。哪怕失却了两年的记忆、抛去那段青春期的暗恋史，仙道也是特殊的存在。他之所以能如此迅疾地攻城略地，还不是因为自己轻易卸下了心防？

仙道撤出手，解开流川牛仔裤的扣子，咬着他的耳垂问：“可以吗？”

流川难得表露出紧张的情绪，无意识地吞咽了一下。

办公室里静得只能听到彼此的心跳声和呼吸声，落地窗外阳光明亮，白云朵朵。

残存的理智提醒流川应该喊停了，尽管仙道是他的男朋友，但在公司里是他的上司，大白天和他做这种事不合适。可是沉寂多年的欲望苏醒过来，蠢蠢欲动，根本没办法拒绝。

仙道不着急，一边抚摸流川一边等他的答案，几下就把他弄硬了。

就在流川天人交战之际，笃笃笃突然响起的三下敲门声打断了他的情潮。

“Fuck！”仙道爆了句粗口，嗓音低哑，匆匆给流川系好扣子。

流川压下被仙道撩起来的火，有些惊讶地看着他：“你也会说脏话？”

仙道在加州待了十年，耳濡目染，不想一恼火竟脱口而出，讲完才意识到不妥之处，捏捏流川的脸：“抱歉，下次注意。”

笃笃笃。又是三下敲门声。

仙道深吸一口气，把流川拉到身旁，打开了门。

假如眼神可以杀人，江崎这一秒可能已经满身窟窿死一千次了。

江崎迎上仙道暗潮汹涌的目光，心里咯噔一声，又扫了眼脸上红潮没有完全消退、衣衫不整的流川，当下明白自己坏了他们的好事。不过事已至此，门都开了，让他们继续然后扭头离开岂不是更尴尬？

到嘴的小狐狸跑了，仙道想捶门。

江崎是专业的助理，处惊不乱是他必须具备的素养之一。他很快镇定下来，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，从容说道：“仙道先生，我手里这些文件需要您尽快签字。”

“藤木呢？让她给流川准备茶点。”仙道明显不太高兴，欲求不满地看向流川，“我要忙了，平板借你玩游戏？”

“好。”

江崎给藤木打了电话，跟着仙道走到办公桌边，放下手里的文件，叫住拿到平板准备在虚拟世界中一展球技的流川：“稍等。流川先生，我给您的两本书看完了没有？”

“什么书？”仙道问道。

“《写出一份优质企划案的必要性》和《如何构架完整的商业项目计划》。”

仙道一听书名就能知道内容有多枯燥，料想流川也不会有兴趣。

“没看完。”

“看了多少了？”

“……目录。”

“什么？”江崎愕然，好心好意给流川挑了两本和他的工作密切相关的教科书，这家伙居然只看了目录？！

“是书的问题。”流川坐在休息区的沙发上，打开app商店开始下载篮球手游。

仙道没作声，拿起签字笔，拔开笔帽，拿过最上面的一份文件。

“书能有什么问题？”

“会催眠。一翻开就想睡觉。”流川说得理直气壮，好像真遇上了这么离奇的事情一样。

仙道差点笑出声，以拳抵唇用咳嗽作为掩饰。这一点他丝毫不怀疑。除了篮球周刊这一类杂志以外，其他所有的书全能催眠流川。高中时期给流川补课，前一秒他还精神抖擞，打开任何一门科目的书本，立马就说眼睛干涩睁不开，仙道学长的亲亲也不管用，必须趴在桌子上睡到天黑才能清醒。当时湘北篮球队的经理井上彩子偶尔会来督促流川学习，每回气得用纸扇打他，纸扇打破都无济于事。筱真想尽办法未果，恨不得用火柴棍把弟弟的眼睛撑开。三个优等生根本无法设身处地为小学渣考虑。他们完全搞不懂流川怎么就学不进去呢？只要流川一去参加考试，同在陵南考场的仙道比望子成龙的老父亲还要心急，随随便便拿个年级第一之后，就眼巴巴地等着小狐狸的成绩单，要求倒是不高，各科能及格就谢天谢地了。要是流川考砸了，会偷偷把成绩单扔了，还非常严肃地告诉仙道，是成绩单的问题，不愿意待在他的书包里，自己消失了。

所以让流川认认真真阅读江崎给他的那两本书简直就是天方夜谭。

“流川先生，您这样不思进取，今后怎么胜任总裁夫人？”

仙道倒抽一口冷气，笔尖一抖。流川平生最恨别人说他像女人，连夸他可爱都会发火，这家伙直接让他当总裁夫人？嫌自己命太长吗？

果不其然，流川抬起头，森冷的目光注视着江崎，办公室的温度瞬间将至冰点。

端着茶点走到门口的藤木愣是不敢进来。

“……我说错什么了？”这种铺天盖地而来的压迫感是怎么回事？江崎转头向仙道求助。

“你说谁是夫人？”流川演示了什么是真正的眼刀。刀刀不见血，但刀刀致命。

江崎直冒冷汗，压低声音问：“您家里这位似乎要发飙了，您不管管吗？”

“管不了。别扯上我，我在工作，谢谢。”仙道赶紧低下头签字。

“那个……”藤木弱弱的出声，“请问我可以进来吗？”

“进来。”仙道又拿了份文件，坚决不管江崎的死活。

有女士进场，流川适当地收起了戾气，表情稍微缓和了一些。

藤木将茶点放在流川跟前的茶几上：“请慢用，有什么需要尽管吩咐。”

“谢谢。”

江崎有种从冰窟里爬上来的感觉，真是见鬼了，他摸了摸鼻子，跟着藤木离开办公室。

“平时在我们面前作威作福习惯了，真以为自己很了不起？老板家的心肝宝贝你也敢欺负？撞到冻成冰的花岗岩了吧？活该！”一出门，藤木睨着江崎奚落他。

“你该庆幸我从不打女人。”江崎看到藤木这副阴阳怪气的嘴脸就恨不得揍她一顿。

“朋友，我上周刚拿了东京神力杯女子跆拳道轻量级冠军。你怕是没有被女人打过吧？”藤木踩着她那双恨天高，像只骄傲的黑天鹅。

“我说，你怎么一天到晚找我的茬？想引起我的注意？”

“放屁！”藤木那张俏生生的脸竟然泛起了可疑的红潮，“全公司上下，我唯独看你不顺眼。你就是一台冷血的工作机器，鬼才会喜欢你！”说完，她扭着腰肢，快步走回了秘书办公室。

“……我有说你喜欢我吗？”江崎藏在镜片后面的眼睛里，倏忽闪过一丝笑意。

 

流川运气不佳，匹配到的四个队友，一个挂机，另外三个女性玩家应该是放寒假的高中生，开着语音热火朝天地讨论学校篮球队的队长有多帅。导致流川孤军奋斗被对面玩家压在地上摩擦，连篮球都碰不到。

打球就打球，聊男人干什么？流川好不容易投进一个三分球。

“她们学校篮球队队长有多帅？”仙道听了个大概，随口问道。

“关你屁事。”流川打得窝火。屏幕上跳出了认输投票。他果断点了拒绝。但是三个女生一致同意，挂机玩家自动弃票。比赛提前结束。

流川游戏场次不算多但个人评分很高，在东京区排名第七，这场居然扣了三十分之多，直接掉到了十九位。

“我输了。谁让你叫我玩游戏的？”流川放下平板，他虽然没有沉迷游戏，但对所有的竞技排名都相当执着。本来再赢一场就有望挤进东京前五，明天中午十二点这个赛季结束，应该能拿到东京赛区的五大MVP之一，现在往后倒退了这么大一步，肯定打不回去了。

仙道看了流川一眼，视线又回到文件上，转着手里的签字笔，无奈笑道：“宝贝，请问你今年几岁了？怎么还是这么幼稚啊？”

“不用你管。”流川真后悔刚才接过仙道递来的平板。

“我不管你谁管你？”

“你管不了。我的MVP没了。”

“MVP？说起这个，你高中一年级就是神奈川最有价值球员之一了。”

“你呢？”流川听到这个，来了精神，输掉游戏里的MVP造成的阴霾一扫而光。

“当然也是啊。我没理由输给你这个一年级的小鬼。”

“为什么没理由？”流川不服。

“只有一直赢你，你才会追着我不放，不是吗？假如练习赛上我被你打趴下了，成了你众多手下败将中的一员，你怎么可能看得到我？”

“未必。”流川接道，“我输给了你，你还是看到我了。”

“你这么难缠，一直跟着我。我想不看到你都难。”仙道想起十五岁的流川，从不叫他学长或者前辈，高傲冷漠，拽得不得了，经常骑着单车从湘北赶到陵南给他下战书。起初仙道只是觉得好玩，在球场上逗逗流川挺有趣的，加上和他打球感觉不错，便一再地纵容他。

这个少年实在太耀眼了，还没有爱上他的时候，就能在人群中一眼看到。直到把整颗心搭了进去，仙道才发现流川何止耀眼，他的光芒足以盖过世间一切。

仙道的这句话坐实了流川曾暗恋仙道。

流川一想自己偷偷喜欢仙道还天天缠着他，恨不能回到过去，打死这个丢脸的家伙。

“换言之，如果不是我主动，你不会注意我？”

仙道想了想，答道：“假设性的问题其实很难回答。但我觉得，我肯定会对你动心的，你也会被我吸引。不在过去，就是现在，或许将来，总是有这么一天。从练习赛上遇到你，我们的故事就开始了，无论情节怎么变，最终结局我们都是在一起的。”

流川认同了这个说法。他失去了记忆，有了新的人生，但还是回到了仙道身边。

“确实如此。”

“好了，聊天时间暂时结束，你老公先做正事。”仙道潇洒地转了下笔。

流川一时没反应过来他老公是谁，下意识地点头嗯了一声，随后想明白过来，便宜已经被仙道占了，咬了咬牙把这口气咽了下去。算了，身为男友，适当地惯着恋人是应有的思想觉悟。不就是一个称谓，反正他同样也是仙道的老公，没什么大不了的。

“有没有什么我能帮你？”流川决定展现一下他的男友力。

“不用。我怕你看到文件上密密麻麻的字会犯困。你就在那边玩吧，不想打游戏看电影也行，乖。”仙道不假思索地拒绝了。

啪嗒一声，流川刚刚萌生的那点男友力转眼间摔碎满地。


	35. Chapter 35

35

下午两点，Oasis除各部门部长和高管以外，其他员工提前下班。

Oasis的年假不是全国休假日，历年都是从一月一号放到九号，假期多三天。

各楼层的员工相继离开公司大楼，顶楼管理层还在完成理手头上剩下的工作。

仙道离职数日，积压了不少需要总决策者过目的文件，签完桌上的这些，江崎又送来一摞。

自己的姓名写多了，快不认识组成它们的那几个英文字母了。

流川无事一身轻，靠在沙发上观看湖人vs马刺的赛事直播，时不时吃一块藤木给他准备的仙贝，再配一口红茶，要多惬意有多惬意。

江崎认定了流川是兼职总裁夫人，就像流川认定他是兼职送外卖的一样。

几次江崎进办公室，流川都在舒舒服服地享受人生，而仙道则一目十行争分夺秒地审阅文件。对此他颇有微词。仙道平日已经够随性的了，哪知道他的爱人更离谱，别说分担公司事务了，本职工作都做不好，不喜欢看书，还这么贪吃。

贪吃的小狐狸目不转睛地盯着平板屏幕，又伸手从碟子里摸了块仙贝，咬在嘴里嘎嘣脆。

江崎假装没看见，板着脸抱起桌上签好的文件就走。

流川吃完这块仙贝，比赛也刚好结束，他扯了张纸巾擦了擦手，见仙道还在忙，开口问道：“喂，你确定不用我帮你？”

“无聊了？”

“不是。”流川倒了杯热红茶，拿着起身，长腿一迈，走到仙道旁边，“休息一下。”

“好。”仙道听话地放下签字笔，忽然伸手拉住流川，把他往下一拽。

流川光顾着没让红茶泼出来，重心不稳，一屁股坐在了仙道的腿上。

“白痴，搞什么鬼？！”他端着红茶，扭头怒视仙道。

“你让我休息一下的啊。”仙道笑着搂紧流川的腰，把脸埋进他的怀里，闻着那股清爽的气味，“对我而言，吸狐狸是最好的解压方式。”

“……”流川搁下红茶杯，有些无语地捏了下仙道的后颈。

仙道稍稍松了劲，一手继续环抱着流川，一手搭在他的腿上抚摸，仰起头露出勾人的招牌微笑：“要是你愿意主动亲我一口，我肯定瞬间充满电。”

“两个小时前，我们亲了很久。”

“我比较耗电。再说了，我们现在正处于热恋期，想要拥抱和接吻是正常现象。”

“你又没失忆。你的热恋期早就过了。”

“话是这么说没错。但我一看到你就热血沸腾，怎么办？”

“把仙道彰塞进冷冻室只需两个步骤。我可以演示给你看。”

发现漏拿了一份文件的江崎折返仙道的办公室，进门就看到仙道抱着流川坐在椅子上调情，真是瞎了狗眼，连镜片都差点碎掉。

“你们！我叫你们祖宗行吗？办公室是工作的地方，不能回家再做这些事吗？”

“公司章程不了解吗？禁止办公室恋情！就是防止出现像你们这种沉迷感情误了公事的人！”

“身为Oasis现任首席执行官，您知道您肩头的担子有多重吗？带头违反公司章程，底下其他员工效仿怎么办？Oasis直接改成爱情大楼得了！”

“还有您，流川先生！您难道不想当成功男人背后那个更成功的男人吗？！您的先生不是普通的上班族，每天准时报到按时回家，与您性生活和谐就万事无忧了。您得清楚，目前Oasis内部大小事务的总决策权全在他手里。一个小小的错误就可能使整栋高楼崩塌。您要督促他时刻保持理智，而不是用爱情冲昏他的头脑！”

江崎一口气斥责完，松了松领带，呼了口气：“好了。我说完了。”

“……”

“……”

两个被骂得一愣一愣的当事人忘了分开，傻乎乎地抱在一起，表情一个比一个无辜，看着特助面无表情地抽出一份文件，转身出门。

“他怎么了？火气这么大？”仙道回神，眼神愕然。

“不知道。”可能是哪个不长眼的砸了他的外卖箱。

“还有，我们的性生活并不和谐。哦，也不能算不和谐，是压根就没有。”仙道伸出手捏住流川的脸，“你是否清楚，这是引发家庭矛盾的重要因素之一？”

“准确来说，我们还没有组建家庭。”流川话音刚落，衣兜里的手机震动起来，拿出来一看，是満知子，他按下接听键，把手机放到耳边。

“爸比——”一声刻意拖长尾音的甜腻童声从听筒里传了出来。

“好好说话。”

“奶奶说今晚你要参加公司年会，你可以邀请我当你的舞伴吗？”小澈充满期待地问。

“我不会跳舞，不需要舞伴。”

“爸爸，我会呀我会呀，我可以教你哦。”小澈迫不及待地说。

流川的脑海里立即浮现出穿着草裙的小澈和邻居山姆大叔绕着火堆扭动的画面。

“是年会。不是篝火晚会……别摸我！”流川用力拍开仙道移到他尾椎骨附近的手。

“嗯？谁在摸你？我知道啦，肯定是爹地。耶！爹地终于回东京了。”小澈这么久没见仙道，想得不得了，昨晚讲梦话还在那喊爹地，激动万分地说，“爸爸，爸爸，我要和爹地说话。”

“哦。”流川双脚落地从仙道腿上站了起来，把手机递给他，“小澈找你。”

小澈一听到仙道的声音就是一顿甜言蜜语狂轰滥炸。

仙道被哄得险些找不着北，笑着问：“这几天乖不乖？”

“嗯！我还帮你赶走了一个情敌呢。”小澈得意洋洋地邀功。

仙道笑意不明地看了流川一眼。

流川狐疑地皱了下眉头，以口型问：在聊什么？

仙道移开视线装作没看见，随手拿起签字笔玩转：“哦？是谁？”

“我奶奶的学生，给我买了好多好吃的，想从我这里打探情报。他问我爸爸喜欢什么，我就跟他说，爸爸最喜欢Akira，他又问我Akira是哪个篮球运动员的名字吗？我说不是的，Akira是我爹地。他很不开心，走的时候把好吃的也带走了，真小气！”小澈哼了一声。

“做的好。你想吃什么，爹地给你买。不稀罕别人的。”

“我本来就稀罕。我是有爹地疼的小孩子。”小澈底气十足，“对了，爹地，我也想来年会玩，可以吗？”

“我这边肯定没问题，不过爸爸是一家之主，他同意才行。”仙道抬眸望向流川，“狐狸爸爸，怎么说？”

话都说到这份上了，流川若是还不答应，小澈估计会非常难过。

流川拿回手机，就势靠在办公桌边：“你现在在奶奶家？”

“对呀。狐狸爸爸，求求你把你可爱又聪明的狐狸崽子揣进口袋带去年会现场吧。拜托拜托。”

“嗯，我来接你。你没有礼服，带你去买。”

“哇，还要穿礼服？你和爹地是不是打算给我一个惊喜？”

“嗯？”

“你们今晚要结婚了，对吗？”

“想多了。好了，在奶奶家等我。”

“遵命！流川长官。”小澈说完乖乖地挂了电话。

“再给我十分钟时间，我跟你一起去接儿子。”仙道拿起最后一份待签文件。

“好。”流川收起手机前，收到小澈用満知子的LINE账号发来的一个动态表情，一只胖乎乎的小兔子怀里抱着颗大大的爱心，上边写着我爱爸爸。他眼神稍稍一软，流露出一丝高兴的意味。

江崎做梦也没想到，等他忙完再回到仙道的办公室的时候，里面已经空无一人。

处理完的文件上，长尾夹压着一张便签纸，写着：工作已完成，四点半的例会你主持一下，也没什么重要的事情了。我得跟我家那位一起去给孩子买小礼服，望理解。今晚年会见。

江崎把便签纸揉捏成团。理解个鬼啊！用父爱如山作为借口光明正大地剥削下属的剩余价值，良心不会痛吗？他摘下眼镜，按了按酸胀的山根。

助手出现在门口，叩了几下门：“江崎先生，您手机落在资料室了，和彦先生的电话。”

“嗯。”江崎重新戴上眼镜，抱起文件调整了一下情绪，回神走到门口，从助手那里接过手机，边说边往他的办公室走，“和彦先生。”

“仙道彰是不是又偷偷溜走了？”

“您真是料事如神。”江崎走进特助办公室，放下文件，“他给我留了字条，和流川先生去给小少爷买礼服了。”

“嗯。”和彦语气平平，听不出他对此有什么看法。

“您忘了四点半的年终例会了？他就这么走了，让我代为主持。”

“那你就主持一下。每年都是同样的几句话，谁说都一样。仙道彰喜当……咳，初为人父，难免殷勤，应该能理解吧？……哦，我差点忘了你至今单身无子，没法切身体会。你快四十了吧？”

“啊？”江崎茫然，“您记错了，我才三十四。”

“差不多，凑个整就四十了。别成天埋头替Oasis打工了，也该考虑考虑终身大事了。喜欢什么样类型的？尽快写份详细报告发到我的私人邮箱，我帮你物色人选。”

“……是。”前上司该不会因为不能给自己儿子安排相亲，就把目标转移到我这里来满足他替晚辈牵红线的个人私欲吧？江崎喝了口苦咖啡。

“晚上的年会安排妥当了吗？”

“没什么问题，您放心吧。”

“辛苦你了。仙道彰入职时间太短，经验不足，各方各面肯定考虑得没那么周到。再者，札幌那边我有项私人投资交给他负责了，年假结束后他会更忙。要是你觉得人手不够，可以从其他部门调派人手上来协助他。”

“恐怕不合适。流川先生目前的工作能力有待加强。”江崎委婉表示，心想，把流川放到仙道身边，近水楼台，办公场所八成会变成这两个人的风月之地。

“……”心思一下子被特助看穿的和彦硬生生噎了一下，当即嘴硬不承认，“我没有特指是谁。好了，你忙你的吧，我出门一趟，年会见。”

江崎挂了电话，点了支烟，他隐隐感觉和彦和之前相比有点不太一样了。难道擅长在商界厮杀的猛兽一旦退居二线，就会收起利爪，逐渐变成温和无害的草食动物，连同敏锐的洞察力也一并消失了？至少在江崎眼里，流川并不适合行政工作，但仔细想想，若能好好培养，以他自身的魄力，在谈判桌上绝对不会吃亏，光是一个眼神就能令对方心里发毛。

可具体该如何培养，江崎抽完一支烟也毫无头绪。和彦既然隐晦地说了这件事，证明迟早会把流川提上来，到时候怎么引导他呢？

想到这里，江崎愁眉不展地叹了一口气，把烟头按灭在烟灰缸里。


	36. Chapter 36

36

正趴在茶几上和満知子玩拼图的小澈听到钥匙开锁的声音，直起身喊道：“爸爸和爹地来接我啦！”说着迈开小短腿往玄关跑去。

门一开，一股冷空气袭卷进来。

“爹地！”小澈缩了下脖子，眼睛亮亮的，冲仙道张开手，“抱抱，抱抱。”

“……”流川觉得小澈在仙道面前变得越来越嗲了，像娇滴滴的小姑娘似的，动不动要抱。

仙道脱下沾了寒气的外套，顺手交给流川，而后弯下身抱起小澈，捏捏他肉嘟嘟的脸颊。

流川把拖鞋踢到仙道面前，挂好两人的外套，走向客厅。

“爹地，你有没有想我？”

“有。”仙道穿好拖鞋，抱着他跟着流川进了客厅，笑着朝満知子点头打招呼，“伯母。”

“喝什么？我去准备。”満知子一边收拾摊在茶几上的拼图碎片一边说道。

“不用麻烦了，我和流川马上就走的。”

“他们带我去买小礼服。爸爸一定要我当他的年会舞伴，真是拿他没办法。”

流川看了他一眼，懒得揭穿他。

“这样啊，你晚上可不准捣乱。”

“不会的，我保证听话，照顾好爸爸。”

満知子笑了笑，家里座机响了，她放下装进盒子里的拼图，过去接电话。

“我用不着你照顾。”

“也对，爹地回来了，有他看着你，我就省心啦。”

“我没有废到身边非有个人才能生活下去。”流川不明白儿子对他自理能力不行的这一误区究竟有多大。

“我当然知道你是我了不起的狐狸爸爸，但是像奥德尔那么厉害的机器人也会零件损坏。”小澈神情认真地说，“我哭的时候你会抱着我。那如果你难受了呢？爹地可以安慰你。他的力气很大，还能把你抱起来转圈圈。”

流川又感动又无语，感动的是儿子的关爱之心，无语的是就算他再难受也决计不可能让仙道抱着他转圈。

小澈转而望向仙道，确认道：“是吧？爹地。”

“是的，我会一直陪在狐狸爸爸的身边，永远爱他。”仙道从不掩饰对流川的爱意，眸光像海一样熠熠生辉，又像海一样温柔而深沉。

“爸爸，你也要永远爱爹地哦。”小澈此刻还不懂如何定义幸福，只觉得心里仿似出现了一片无垠的厚厚云朵，他和他的爸爸还有爹地躺在柔软的云上，阳光笼罩着他们，特别舒服。

“知道了。”流川拎起沙发上那件焦糖色的儿童外套，看向仙道，“走不走？”

“出发！Let's go！”小澈代为回答。

満知子还在讲电话，说了句稍等，用手捂住话筒，回头问道：“你们要出门了？”

“嗯。”流川点了下头，从仙道臂弯里接过小澈，放在地上，给他穿好外套。

小澈把外套的连帽戴了起来，帽子上有一对熊耳朵，他张牙舞爪地扑向流川：“嗷呜，流川枫，我是很凶很凶的熊，我要把你这只小狐狸一口吃掉！”

流川居高临下睨着这头小奶熊，稍稍弯下身，伸手按住他的脑袋。

小澈往前顶不动，挥舞着小胳膊：“爸爸，你耍赖，你不可以用身高欺负我。”

“为什么不可以？你腿短不是我的错。”流川一脸冷酷地吐槽。

仙道笑容无奈。真是伤脑筋，连小孩子都怼。

小澈瘪着嘴，扭头用力抱住仙道的腿：“爹地，爸爸不乖，又嘲笑我腿短。你、你帮我打他屁股！要打三下。”

“……”对不起，爹地也想这么做但爹地不敢，你爸爸肯定会把我的手拗断的。

満知子看着一大一小胡闹，摇了摇头，对电话那头的同事说：“北村老师，我家里有点事，十分钟后再回电话给您。”等对方挂了电话，她把话筒搁回电话座机上。

流川取下他和仙道的外套，屈指弹了下小澈的后脑勺：“告状没有用。走了。”

“哦。”小澈像只委屈巴巴的小熊，耷拉着脑袋走到玄关，坐在旁边的小凳子上自己穿鞋。

仙道接过外套，顺势捏了下流川的脸，低声说：“干嘛总是打击小澈？过了年他才五岁，腿肯定短。”

小澈霍得抬起头：“爹地，你怎么能背后议论我呢？你要像爸爸一样，当面指出我的缺点。”

“？”仙道愣了愣。

流川搭住仙道的肩膀：“你还太嫩了，根本不了解流川澈一的性格。”

“我嫩？”仙道挑眉，“你在挑衅？”

“陈述事实而已。”流川一脸无畏。

若不是満知子在场，仙道真想伙同小澈把流川按在沙发上好好教训一顿，以振夫纲。

当然，就算満知子不在，仙道牙痒到付之行动，最后可能也只是狠亲流川几下了事。

“小澈是我带大的，抗压能力像我，捱得住。”流川眼神挺得意的，收回搭在仙道肩上的手，穿上外套去换鞋。

満知子与仙道对视了一眼，两人不约而同地想到流川为了逃避现实封锁住自己记忆的事。

仙道心口闷疼。流川也有捱不住的时候。冰川被外力凿穿，融化成泪，在一个又一个悲伤的梦里，滴滴答答沾湿他的睫毛。

这么多年了，赛场上那个一往无前的进攻之鬼，幽居在岁月的某道裂痕中，独自舔舐着伤口。

仙道忍不住上前，搂住流川的腰，把他拽近，在他侧脸上亲了一下。

“干嘛？”流川瞪大了眼睛，倏忽听见身后传来満知子的轻笑声，顿觉窘迫，压低喉咙说，“当着我妈的面，你能不能有点分寸？”

“没分寸的话我就不是浅尝辄止了。”

“你小时候就这样？”

“有过之无不及。但十有八九是你主动，只不过我的技术略胜一筹。所以最终主导权总是被我夺回。”

流川半信半疑，他和仙道的少年时期难道动不动就亲在一起？

“你们在讲什么悄悄话？”小澈乖巧地坐在小凳子上，仰头看着他们。

“交流增高的方法。”流川严肃地回答。

“哼！”小澈气鼓鼓地抱着手别过脸去。

“你又开始了。幼稚鬼。”仙道按住流川的后脑勺，揉了一把。

 

仙道和流川带着小澈就近去了F商厦。

原本只打算给小澈选一身礼服，但仙道经不住导购小姐的热情推荐，多买了两套同款的黑色正装，搭灰蓝色衬衣。新年活动送了两条深宝蓝色的领带和一个同色的儿童领结。

俩人的身材都是黄金比例，肩宽腿长，肌肉练得不夸张，天生就是衣架子，正装上身，堪比一线男模。

小澈坐在一旁的椅子上，晃荡着悬空的小短腿，心想自己要长到几岁才能拥有像两个爸爸这样的大长腿呢？

仙道付完帐，让导购小姐帮他们换下来的衣服折叠装袋，三人穿着正装离开。仙道得提前到场年会会场，看看是否有疏忽之处，及时补漏，流川和小澈反正也没什么要紧事，就跟着他一起去了。

走到商厦一楼的某香水品牌专柜边，迎面而来几个人高马大的青年，看见流川，停下脚步纷纷喊他师兄。

流川认出他们是満知子的学生，微微颔首示意，态度比较冷漠。

小澈被仙道单手抱着，像一件时尚单品。他往前扫了一眼，眼神突然警惕，附到仙道耳旁，小手拢在嘴边窃窃低语：“爹地，那个穿黑色羽绒服、浅蓝色破洞牛仔裤的哥哥就是你的情敌，他姓谷原。”

仙道抬眼望去，目测对方的身高也在一米九左右，头发染成栗色，左耳戴了两枚耳钉，生了双桃花眼，眼角有颗泪痣，但并不显得娘气，看起来英锐不羁，是极具侵略性的外表。

其余几个青年应该都知道谷原对流川的心意，起哄把他往前拽：“我们在二楼等你，加油。”

“师兄再见。”

“师兄新年快乐！”

“大叔，麻烦您让一让。”

“？”仙道眉梢一跳。他风华正茂，玉树临风，怎么就成了大叔？回头必须向岳母大人告状，让他们挂科。

同伴走后，谷原就这么看着流川，过了半晌，说道：“师兄，请问你今晚有空吗？我想邀请你一起观赏新年烟花祭。”

“没空。”流川不是很喜欢谷原，觉得这个小鬼说话的样子太拽，看着不爽特别想揍他。

基于流川从小就是单细胞生物，情爱方面的反应力全部用在了仙道身上，所以他根本没有觉察到眼前这个大男孩的想法。

谷原眼中闪过一丝不甘，转而看着仙道：“你是谁？”

“跟你没什么关系。”流川以为谷原看上仙道了，剑眉一蹙，神情肃杀。

“他就是我爹地！我爸爸的正牌男朋友！”小澈急不可耐地高声回答，想尽快赶走企图拆散他家庭的坏哥哥。

“原来是你。”谷原的目光冷了下来，隐约显露出几分轻蔑，唇角往上一勾，“不过如此。”

对方越想用言行举止激怒仙道，仙道就越是淡然，眼里盛满笑意，并没有把他的评断当回事。

“我叫谷原志。大学入学考试东京区榜首。”谷原朝仙道伸出手，“在哪高就？”

“仙道彰。高就谈不上，小公司的负责人。”仙道笑着握住谷原的手，明显感到他在暗暗使劲，脸上的笑容更深了。

流川看着他们交握的手，眼睛里快冒火了。

就在流川爆发的边缘，谷原松开仙道，双手插进了羽绒服口袋里：“敢不敢公平竞争？”

“？”流川听着感觉有点不对劲，竞争什么？

“抱歉，恕我直言，你并不具备跟我竞争的资格。”仙道索性挑明了说，“另外，流川不是战利品。”

“没错没错！”小澈一知半解，急忙帮腔。

“你喜欢我？”流川终于抓到了重点。

“是的，师兄。那天你去学校接老师，我对你一见钟情。”谷原的眼睛好像天生会放电，“我不介意你有孩子。”

“我的孩子轮不到你介意或者不介意。”然而流川是绝缘体，加上又厌烦谷原，眼神冷得像结了层霜，语气更是接近无情。

“师兄，我真的很喜欢你。”谷原稍稍提高了声音，过往行人频频回头，他不以为意，像盯着猎物一样盯着流川，“老师说你喜欢打篮球，我高中是校队主力，拿过两次东京区MVP。我可以每天陪你打球。”

“私底下我只跟仙道打球。”流川把购物袋拎到一只手上，另一只手牵住仙道的手，“我们还有事，让开。”

“师兄，你连给我一个追求你的机会都不肯吗？”谷原不想罢休。

“我的择偶标准有且只有一点，他必须是仙道彰。你不符合，别浪费时间。”

“你了解过现在的经济市场吗？生意很难做，万一仙道彰破产了呢？我是搞学术的……”

“我养他。”流川打断他。

仙道心口一跳，随即露出一个无声的笑容，反握紧流川的手。他的小狐狸真的长大了。

“我会把我的压岁钱和小猪存钱罐里的硬币给爹地。”小澈搂紧仙道的脖子，瞪大眼睛看着谷原，“哥哥，我告诉过你了，我爸爸最爱我爹地，其他人不行的。”

流川觉得谷原比岛上那个写情诗的年轻人更烦人，至少年轻人没有乌鸦嘴诅咒仙道事业不顺。此外，东京MVP有什么了不起的？仙道打他都不用尽全力。

想到这一点，流川稍稍一愣，他似乎隐约想起了仙道以前在赛场的英姿，不过仅是极为破碎的片段，一闪而过，最后定格在仙道弯下身一手撑着膝盖，一手拎起衣领擦汗的画面，年轻帅气，万众瞩目，观众们高呼着仙道彰，他成了全场焦点，所有人都在关注他。

流川偏过脸看着仙道。过了十年，经过岁月的洗练和雕琢，这家伙变得更帅了。

谷原见倾慕对象望着恋人时的眼神和看他时截然不同，受到了沉重的打击，揣在口袋里的手紧握成拳，关节格格作响，但也没有办法。

那天流川出现在东大，东京还没下雪，他站在树下等満知子下课。在教室里听课的谷原透过玻璃窗看到了他。

阳光和树叶斑驳的阴影堆叠在流川的身上，漆黑的头发上有晃动的光斑。冷峻英气，宛如神祗。

谷原是颜性恋者，交过不少漂亮好看的男女朋友，阅人无数的他，这一眼瞥见流川，竟还是有种惊为天人的感觉。谷原各方面条件不错，家境优渥，之前都是别人追他，因而自信心爆棚，还跟身边的同学夸下海口，一个月之内就能搞定师兄。

“让开。我不想说第三遍。”流川眯了下眼睛，透出一股危险的气息。

谷原动了动嘴角，不知道该说什么，最终不情不愿地侧过身站到一旁。

流川拉着仙道径直走出商厦。

“呼。”小澈松了一口气，趴在仙道的肩膀上无比庆幸地说，“我好怕那个哥哥抢走爸爸噢。吓死我了。”

“喂，你对爹地就这么没有信心吗？”

“我是担心爸爸。太迟钝了，连我都知道那个哥哥喜欢他。但是爸爸一点也没有发觉。那个哥哥读书好，很聪明的，肯定诡计多端。还想收买我呢，给了我一大包零食。”

“你不是说他把好吃的带回去了？”仙道接了一句。

“……”小澈意识到说漏嘴了，脸刷的红了起来。

“你偷藏零食？”流川对小澈还算纵容，唯独吃这一块盯得很紧，不易消化的东西绝对不让他碰。

“没有！”小澈矢口否认。

流川松了下领带，一声不吭地扭头又往商厦入口走。

仙道转身问他：“去干嘛？”

“揍人。”流川沉着脸，“未经我允许给小澈投喂来路不明的零食，我饶不了他。”

“算了算了。”仙道赶紧搂住流川，安抚他的情绪。

“爸爸，我错了。零食我还没吃，哦不不，就吃了一小包草莓灌心饼干，其它的都塞在爷爷书房的柜子里。”小澈捏住耳朵乖乖认错，“对不起，我下次再也不敢了。”

流川抿着嘴不说话。

“爸爸，你不要生我的气。”小澈快哭了似的，声音轻如蚊呐。

流川肃冷的表情有所缓和，捏住小澈的脸拧了一下：“以后不准撒谎。跟你说过很多次了，陌生人给你的东西不能收下。”

“嗯！”小澈抓住流川的手，亲了亲他的手背，“我爱你，爸爸。”

流川看着儿子软趴趴的小眼神，钢铁之心都化成了绕指柔，也就没再多说什么。至于谷原那小子，今后想都别想再踏进他们家的门，腿都给他打断。


	37. Chapter 37

37

Oasis每年年会都是包场东京湾紫鸢尾酒店的顶层大型宴会厅，包括南面的一整片空中花园，供公司员工及其它被邀请的宾客在户外观赏烟火。

仙道和流川牵着小澈走出电梯，就是连接空中花园和宴会厅的玻璃长廊。廊高近六米，顶部每隔一段距离悬着一盏欧式复古灯，像电影里充满神秘气息的魔法走廊。

“太酷了吧。”小澈仰头看着这些亮着的灯盏，灯光落进他的眼眸里，熠熠生辉。

“哇，爸爸你看，彩虹桥耶！”小澈挣开仙道和流川的手，一口气冲到走廊边，往玻璃墙外眺望横越东京湾的彩虹大桥，更远处是笼在橙红灯光中的东京铁塔，“爹地爹地，如果你的大宝贝想去东京铁塔观光，你会带他去吗？”

“嗯？我的大宝贝是谁？”

“喏喏喏，就是你身边这只帅狐狸。”

仙道搭住流川的肩膀，挑眉一笑：“想去吗？宝贝。”

不等流川开口嫌弃仙道的肉麻，小澈跑回了他们面前，忙不迭地高声回答：“想去！爸爸想去的。”

“既然这样，等元旦旅游高峰期过了，我带你的狐狸爸爸去东京塔玩。”

小澈原地蹦了一下，扑上前抱住流川的腿：“你跟你男朋友约会，应该不会介意你的小宝贝也在场吧？我会很乖，尽量不发出声音，你们想亲亲我就把眼睛捂住。”

“不，我介意。”流川故意这么说，冷着脸逗儿子，“我不愿意约会的时候旁边有个小灯泡。”

小澈在自己鼻子上按了一下，眨巴着眼睛：“没关系，可以关掉的。”

流川抱着他往宴会厅走：“嗯，那我考虑考虑。”

侍者在前方拉开门，等三人到了近处，躬身施礼：“二位先生、小先生好。”

“叔叔好！”

“里面请。”侍者带他们进场。

越野和彦一三点多就到了，这会儿正在长桌边试喝香槟。

彦一抬手示意：“仙道学长，这边！”

“宏明叔叔、彦一小叔叔。”小澈从流川怀里落地，跑了过去。

“今天穿得很帅嘛。”越野放好高脚杯，扯了扯小澈的小领结。

“是爹地给我买的。”小澈得意地说。

流川环看四周，粗略地扫了一眼年会现场。长桌上放着一束又一束白玫瑰，吃的目前只有各种浅色系的纸杯奶油蛋糕，舞池中央有架钢琴，顶盖上堆满粉蔷薇和白绣球。布置风格过于浪漫，感觉不太像商务酒会。

小澈午饭在奶奶家吃得很饱，现在一点也不饿，但桌上散发着甜香的纸杯蛋糕勾起了他的食欲，不自觉地咽了咽口水。

越野起身从桌上拿了个粉蓝色的纸杯蛋糕，送到小澈面前：“来一个吗？”

小澈几欲伸手去接，不过硬是忍住了，扭过头轻轻扯了下流川的西装衣摆，可怜兮兮地征求他的同意：“爸爸……”

“可以。”

“谢谢宏明叔叔。”小澈这才接住纸杯蛋糕，低头就是啊呜一口，“爸爸，这个蛋糕好好吃，你要不要？”

“我不要。奶油别弄到衣服上。”

“噢！”小澈又吃了一口，忽然想起了鱼住，问道，“猴老大呢？他什么时候来呀？”

“鱼住叔叔在镰仓工作，他的店里今晚客人很多，来不了。”

“你想他的话我邀请他视频。”

“好呀！”小澈顿时来了精神，迫不及待地挨近彦一。

流川有些吃味，凑到仙道耳边低语，语气像是冰水里加了一勺陈醋，酸寒交加：“你去札幌那段时间，小澈一次也没想过你。”

“不是吧？”仙道眼里闪过一丝意味不明的笑意，“我怎么记得我爸感冒住院那天，你发了视频过来，说小澈想我了？哪句是真哪句是假？”

流川忘了这茬，经仙道一提，面露窘色，没有接话。

“想我的人是你还是小澈？”仙道压低声音问。

“吃不吃纸杯蛋糕？”流川生硬地转移话题。

“不吃。”仙道眼波一转，漾起温柔的亮光，“我的男朋友想我想到用儿子当借口找我搭讪，已经够甜了，再注入奶油我怕太腻。你说呢？”

“……”就不说。流川沉默以对。

“猴老大！”小澈在平板电脑里看到鱼住，立马激动了，“新年快乐！”

鱼住穿着藏青色印有白色青海波花纹的料理服，手机用支架撑在一边，手里还在忙着处理食材，接道：“新年快乐。”

“你打败鳗鱼怪了吗？”

“嗯，顺便解决了半箱乌贼。”

“猴老大，你太厉害了！”

屏幕里探出一个红头发的青年，眨了眨眼睛：“这个小鬼是谁？”

“叔叔，你头发的颜色好帅啊！像超级Alpha星人！”

“哈哈哈。”红发青年大笑起来，“谁家的孩子，太可爱了。”

鱼住在后面答道：“流川枫的狐狸崽子。”

“？！”红发青年的笑容一下子凝固了，愣了半天才回过神，“什么什么？那只死狐狸的儿子这么大了？”

“叔叔，你认识我爸爸？”

“当然，我是鼎鼎大名的樱木花道是也，死狐……你爸以前是我的手下败将，还有他的男朋友仙道彰，全都管我叫樱木大哥。”

“……樱木，死无对证你吹个牛就算了，在我们这些知情者和两位当事人的面前说这种话你不会脸红吗？”越野斜了他一眼。但想来樱木也不会脸红。

“不对啊，死狐狸不是喜欢男人吗？孩子跟谁生的？”樱木像是听不见越野戳破了他的大话，低声嘟囔道，“莫名其妙玩失踪，难道是为了甩掉仙道彰？”

“不是，樱木大叔，爸爸没有甩掉Akira。Akira是我的爹地。”

“喂喂喂，干嘛叫我大叔？”樱木不悦地挑高了眉头。

“我爸爸和爹地叫你大哥，那我不应该叫你大叔吗？”

樱木语塞。唔，说得好像很有道理。他摸了摸下巴。

等等，狐狸崽子说什么？他是死狐狸和仙道彰的儿子？

樱木的脑海里瞬间出现流川顶着张讨人厌的狐狸脸，拖着条狐狸尾巴，怀胎十月，肚子又圆又大，最后在球场上生了个蛋，用尾巴孵出视频里这个小男孩的一整个惊悚过程。

流川绕到彦一那边，看看不识好歹说是他和仙道大哥的嚣张家伙长什么样子。

“死狐狸，”樱木叫道，“你小子消失近十年，原来跑去生蛋了！”

“？”哪来的白痴，流川蹙了下眉，“吵死了，红毛猴子。”

“爸爸，你为什么给樱木大叔取外号？”

“臭小鬼，不要叫我大叔，我还很年轻！”樱木的火爆脾气一点都没改变，陡地提高了嗓门。

“好的，红毛猴子叔叔。”小澈露出纯真无害的笑容。

“你信不信我揍你？像揍你爸一样揍你！”樱木咬牙威吓他。

“不信呀。因为你现在揍不到我的。樱木叔叔新年快乐，祝你明年更帅气。”小澈还是一副笑眯眯的乖小孩模样，“你的头发真的非常非常帅！”

“……”狐狸崽子很难对付啊。樱木哪好意思再发火，面部表情变得十分僵硬。

“你动我儿子一根头发试试。”流川觉得这个红头发很眼熟，一看到就手痒，想跟他打架。

“等着，下次见到狐狸崽子，我非把他薅成秃头不可！”

小澈大惊失色，把纸杯蛋糕塞给越野，扑向仙道：“爹地爹地，抱抱。樱木叔叔要拔光我的头发，很痛的，宝宝害怕。”

“……”流川不知道还能不能把小澈恢复出厂设置。他在岛上真不是这样的，黄豆这么点大路都走不稳，就跟着邻居山姆上能徒手抓海鸟，下能入海摸贝壳，天天自称男子汉，梦想是长大以后和山姆大叔一起当海盗，征服星辰大海。怎么就成了娇弱的宝宝？

“樱木，你别吓他了，孩子还小。”仙道抱住小澈，笑着对他说。

“哟，刺猬头，好久不见。”

鱼住一锅铲敲在了樱木的脑袋上：“不要欺负狐狸崽子。他一半是你们湘北的没错，但另一半是我们陵南的。你敢薅他的狐狸毛，我就让你变成真正意义上的光头。”

樱木抱着脑袋痛叫，回身把鱼住的案板掀了，处理了一半的鲷鱼飞了起来，啪地一声摔进了旁边的厨房垃圾桶里。

鱼住怒目圆睁，手臂一横，从后面勒住了樱木的脖子：“臭小子，向死去的食材道歉！”

“猴老大，你疯了吗？！”樱木吱吱哇哇乱叫。

为了避免小澈看到猴老大和红毛猴同类相残的惨烈场面，给他造成不必要的心理阴影，彦一冷静地结束了视频通话。

小澈在仙道怀里待了一小会儿，跟着越野和彦一去参观空中花园了。

仙道让侍者拿了杯去冰的白桃汽水给流川，自己要了一杯加了青柠檬汁的朗姆酒。

“那个红头发的家伙是我的朋友？”

“嗯，你们曾经是队友，经常大打出手，关系其实还不错。”仙道晃着酒杯，“怎么办？我吃醋了。”

“？”吃什么醋？流川满眼茫然。

“你一见到樱木就能想起你以前给他取的外号。但刚开始你对我却毫无印象。樱木是你的朋友，我是你老公，应该我更重要才对。”

“你也想要我帮你取一个外号？”流川喝了口汽水，“刺猬头很适合你，我想不出更好的了。”

“……”

“也不是毫无印象。”流川接着说。

“嗯？”

“我一直梦到你。”在河的对岸，光无法透过裹住你的浓雾。

“梦到我什么？”仙道转过身，将靠着长桌的流川圈在自己和桌子之间。

流川眼里显出玩味的神色，淡到几不可见，他抬手正了正仙道的领带：“你穿着婚纱，坐在我腿上叫我老公。”

“这个想法很好。不过谁穿婚纱、谁坐在谁的腿上有待商榷。”

“我有预感，我这个梦一定会成真。”

“你怎么还像十五六岁的时候一样天真？”仙道欺身把带有酒味的吻印在流川的唇角，“你斗不过我的，宝贝。”

东京都此时华灯初上，天空呈暗蓝色，太阳落山的那一面还残留着暮光。城市里的灯火连在一起，从高空俯瞰，好似蜿蜒的璀璨星河。

灯光倒影在仙道的眼睛里，像海面上泛起一簇簇的星群。

流川乍然清晰地回忆起他们初见时的一幕。

久违的钝痛倏忽划过大脑皮层，也就这么急促的一下，迅疾地掀开了一小块陈旧的痂壳，得以窥见藏于底下微若萤火的亮光。

时光仿佛一瞬间倒流回了从前。

他们仍是在球场上肆意挥洒汗水的少年。

仙道从翻涌的记忆中拉开一道门走了出来，英俊的脸上挂着漫不经心的笑容。时间的碎片在他周围碰撞、碎裂，迸发出惊心动魄的光芒。

流川手指微颤，把杯子放到桌上，伸手抱住仙道。

深植于心底十余载的执念和偏爱，不断地涌现上来。

“怎么了？”仙道单手搂着流川，贴近他的耳朵问。

“我想起了一些事情，但不太完整。”流川闭着眼睛杵在仙道的肩窝里。

仙道一步步从逆光的视线里走进体育馆，制服扣子解开了两颗，看起来潇洒又落拓。周围的人都在小声地议论他的名字。陵南的教练则怒气冲冲的责问他为什么迟到。

流川偏过脸，注视着被陵南球员团团围住如众星捧月般的仙道。

那天天气很好，明晃晃的阳光装满整个体育馆。

仙道浸在阳光里，仿佛加了一层金光闪闪的滤镜，没人比他更帅了。

流川收拢手臂，像是在梦里一样，以强势的试图留住仙道的架势抱紧他。

仙道有所觉察，抚摸着流川的后背。

“你那个时候没有注意到我。”流川抬起头，语气有些任性。

“啊？什么时候？”

“第一场练习赛开场前。我看着你，你没有看我。”

“……怎么翻起这笔旧账了？后来不是一直盯着你不放了吗？”

“没有想起来。都说了是不完整的。”流川神情恢复了淡漠，松开手，拿起杯子继续喝汽水，喝完抿了下嘴，不确信地追问，“真的一直盯着？”

“嗯，真的。不知道为什么，我老是想逗你，还故意模仿你的动作挑衅你。”仙道的声音沁着宠溺的笑意，“你全程跟我较劲，气鼓鼓的样子实在太可爱了，我完全压不住想要欺负你的恶劣心态。现在回想起来，或许我当时就对你动心了，只是没有意识到而已。”

这一切都是有迹可循的，在一次次势均力敌的酣畅角逐中，天明前抽丝、天黑后剥茧，终露端倪。

日积月累，等到月光洒满人间的那一晚，流川回眸的眼神化作那支爱神之箭，砰的一声正中他的心房。

流川看着仙道。玻璃墙外万家灯火。

他克制着想要抚触仙道眼尾柔光的冲动。

但没能忍住。还是摸了一下。

仙道顺势抓住流川的手，送到嘴边，温柔地亲了亲他修长的手指。


	38. Chapter 38

38

今晚是个难得的晴夜，没有寒雾，能见度很高，一轮明月悬于城市上空，月光洒满东京湾，水面上微波粼粼。

年会八点开始。七点半左右，Oasis员工和应邀者们陆续进入宴会厅，会场逐渐热闹起来。

仙道作为主办方，自然不能一直待在流川身边，不得不跟着和彦应酬宾客。

几位商界的叔伯与和彦相识多年，都知道他的独子在国外养伤的事，如今见到仙道，免不了轮番关心。

仙道社交能力不差，一一敬酒，笑容恰到好处，多一分显奉承讨好，少一分显轻慢无礼，应对得体优雅。

流川和小澈在远处看他。

小澈捧着一杯西柚汁，咬着吸管说：“爸爸，你男朋友好帅呀。”

“嗯。”流川表示非常赞同。

“我有一个很帅很帅的爸爸，还有一个很帅很帅的爹地。”小澈越想越高兴，心里像是打翻了一罐蜜糖，粘稠的甜浆在身体里蔓延。

仙道一边与叔伯们交谈，一边时不时回望流川。

流川觉得心口阵阵发热，整颗心像是要融化了。感情一旦开了窍，再内敛的人也躲不过这样甜蜜的折磨。更何况他知道自己十几岁的时候就被仙道吸引住了。也许是练习赛前那一眼沦陷的。

在旁人看来，流川冷静而淡然，浑身散发着生人勿近的冰寒气势，以致其他部门不知道他和仙道关系想上前跟他搭讪的年轻小姑娘迟迟不敢靠近。

仙道很快就敏锐地发现盘踞在流川周围那些蠢蠢欲动的觊觎者，却浑然未觉一位叔伯的儿子正目光灼灼地看着他。

叔伯姓河原木，搞度假村的，膝下有一个女儿两个儿子。大女儿和大儿子早就成家了，今天跟他一起来年会的是小儿子河原木哲司。

哲司是家中老幺，大哥大姐护着他，父母溺爱他，宠得无法无天。哲司性经历早，今年才二十一岁，情人却一大堆，无一例外都是高大英俊的男人，模特、明星、牛郎……床上持久能把他弄爽的就玩到腻味，不行的会被他当场踹下床。

圈子里没几个人不知道哲司这号风流人物的。河原木夫妇对此略有耳闻，将信将疑，直到上个月亲眼目睹哲司和整个后背纹满般若与红牡丹的精壮男人在刚给他买的白色敞篷跑车里做那种事情，叫得又媚又大声，车都要晃散架了。老两口猫在车库外面，吓得心惊胆颤，大气不敢出，这才明白之前听说的不堪入耳的流言全是真的。他们担心小儿子到处乱玩迟早得些不干不净的病，全家出动将他盯得很紧。

哲司经济不独立，辍学在家，斗不过父亲和兄长，最近完全失去人身自由，走到哪里都有人跟着，快憋出病了。今天代替重感冒的大哥兴致缺缺地跟着河原木参加Oasis的年会。他极度抗拒这种无聊的公司酒会，一路上都暗中盘算着如何在父亲的盯梢下找机会开溜，跑到哪家夜店撩点野食解解馋。

仙道这个意外的优质猎物令他打消了离开的念头。

以前哲司多次听父母提过仙道和彦的独子，高三受了重伤腿废了走不了路，在加州做复健，还拿了什么硕士学位。一个双腿废了的男人再优秀也勾不起他的任何兴趣，听过算过没有当回事。没想到本人居然长得这么好看。腿又长又直，肌肉没有萎缩，一看就很有力。应该是真的复原了。

哲司顺着仙道频频看去的方向瞥了一眼，发现他在看的是一个黑头发的高个男人，身材长相无懈可击，可惜肤色太白了，比女孩子还要白——哲司讨厌比自己白的男人。

所以哲司的视线又回到了仙道身上。既然是同道中人，就省去了掰弯这最为复杂和耗时的一步。他心不在焉地喝着香槟，用丰富的阅人经验判定仙道的身材无可挑剔。如果床上技术好的话，发展成长期关系也不错。

河原木察觉小儿子的目光在仙道身上打转，猜到他动了歪脑筋，气得脸都白了，这个败家子满脑子只有男人吗？他本身并不接受同性恋，在他的认知里，大女儿和大儿子的婚姻是正常的，小儿子离经叛道、放浪形骸，被这么多乱七八糟的男人搞来搞去，简直丢脸。但家丑不能外扬，别人传得再离谱，做父亲的也只能咬碎牙往肚子里吞。

 

百合不知道什么时候站在了小澈身后，出其不意地拍了下他的后脑勺。

小澈仰头一看，笑逐颜开：“百合奶奶！”

“我的小宝贝，想死你了。”百合一袭杏色晚礼长裙，款式很减龄，她本来就不显老，这样一来看上去顶多三十几岁，被叫做奶奶，旁边听到的人皆是一愣。

“我也想死你了！百合奶奶你的裙子好漂亮呀。像小仙女一样。”

小澈的奶音又软又甜，百合毫无招架能力，弯身把他抱起来，一连亲了四五口再放回地上：“哎哟，我们家小宝贝怎么这么招人喜欢？”

流川颔首打招呼：“阿姨。”

“乖了。”百合从手拿包里取出两个印有招财猫的红包，一个给了小澈，“你的压岁钱。祝我的小宝贝新的一年身体健康，快快乐乐长大。”

“谢谢百合奶奶！”小澈双手接过，像模像样地躬身行了个大礼。

百合揉揉他的脑袋，把另一个红包递给流川，笑着说：“你的。我明早九点的飞机。去夏威夷度假，不在东京过年。提前祝你新年快乐。”

“……谢谢。”流川根本没有想过仙道的阿姨会给他压岁钱，有些惊讶，“新年快乐。”

浅田和永岛以及辰美、绫子在附近注意她们认为的天价基因宝宝已经很长时间了，终于按耐不住，拉着藤木走了过来。

小澈收好红包，转头看到五个怪阿姨眼睛发亮盯着自己傻笑，吓得当即缩到流川身后，抱住他的腿，探出小脑袋打量她们。

“嗨，小王子。别怕，我们是你爸爸的同事。”浅田尽量放柔了声线，近距离观察着仙道和流川的崽，这么个小白人儿，瓷娃娃似的，穿着小礼服，眼睛又黑又亮，怯生生的模样着实惹人怜爱。

“漂亮阿姨，你们好。”小澈冲她们挥了挥小爪子。

绫子当场萌化，一把按住流川的手臂，激动地说：“你们家缺儿媳妇吗？我愿意等他长大。”

“……”流川挣开她的手，回身把小澈捞了起来，警惕地护在怀里。这个女人很可疑，搞不好是网络上那些声称组团偷小孩的隐性罪犯。

涉及到小澈的安危，流川关心则乱。想到小澈被人贩子卖了，吃不饱穿不暖，还要每天早起捧着小破碗去街上要饭，他眉头一皱，将儿子抱得更牢了。

浅田用力拽回绫子：“醒醒！你比他起码大了二十岁。”说完朝流川赔笑，“这丫头总是胡言乱语，你千万别往心里去。”

被几个女孩子一闹，流川暂时无暇留意仙道。

会场顶部的灯光暗了下来，随后响起了悠扬的乐音，身穿黑色燕尾服的钢琴师坐到钢琴前跟着这段旋律弹奏。

哲司笑望仙道，目光轻佻，是他惯用的勾人方式，问道：“Akira，跳舞吗？”

河原木真想一高脚杯砸昏令他老脸蒙羞的浑小子，真是家门不幸！两个男人跳什么舞？

“抱歉，我有舞伴。”仙道哪会看不懂哲司露骨的眼神。

“舞伴是可以换人的。我保证你能拥有一个美妙的夜晚。”哲司压低了声音，刻意放慢了语速，“如果你能力够好的话，我们做到天亮。你想怎么样都行。”

仙道想起那个约流川今晚一起看烟花的大学生，哑然失笑。他和流川真是模范对手，连彼此的情敌也仿佛不甘示弱般赶在同一天登场。

“你笑什么？”哲司见仙道眼里闪露柔情，以为有戏，内心一阵雀跃。

“没什么。”仙道敛去笑意，只剩疏离，“他在等我，不好意思，失陪了。”

哲司的表情一下子僵住了。

河原木冷眼旁观，对小儿子失望透了，甚至觉得仙道的拒绝方式过于温和，其实压根不需要给他留情面。

仙道没走出几步，和彦叫住了他。

“怎么了？爸。”仙道朝流川笑了一下，停在原地看向和彦。

“离河原木的小儿子远一点。”和彦不动声色地喝着香槟，“他对你有企图。”

“我知道。”

“你知道还跟他瞎聊什么？理都别理他。”和彦神情毫无波动，看了仙道一眼，继续说，“河原木这个小儿子私生活乱到难以想象。和不同的男人野外车震不知道被媒体拍到过多少次了。全靠他大哥花钱买断，否则早就曝光几百次了。他心术不正，万一在你的酒里下点药，你控制不住自己下半身，跟他发生了关系，你小情人那个暴脾气不可能委曲求全原谅你的，铁定几拳就把你打成重伤。我绝对不会替你出医药费主持公道的。纯属活该。”

“……你是不是想得有点远？”仙道为父亲过于丰富的联想能力感到伤脑筋。

“未雨绸缪，防范于未然。好了，去找你的小情人吧。刚才跟叔伯们聊天的时候，你的眼睛都快飞出去粘在他身上了。”和彦说完，迈步回到莉香身边。

“小彰等等会把小澈一带过来吗？”莉香时不时往小澈那边张望，但是隔着人群看不大清楚。

“急什么？迟早喊你奶奶。你要是真这么喜欢抱孙子，等小彰跟他的小情人注册结婚了，让他们去国外造一个小的给你带。到时候你不要嫌烦。”

“再好不过了。”莉香忽然反应过来，诧异地看着和彦，“你赞成两个孩子的事情了？”

“你们母子一条心，我不赞成也得赞成，不是吗？”

“那、那我们抽空约亲家夫妇吃顿饭，把日子定下来？筹备婚礼琐事多，我们要邀请的人也不少，早点商量不至于太仓促。”

“你安排。我退休了，每天都有空。”

“传统婚礼还是西式的？我觉得年轻人可能更喜欢西式的……”莉香顿住了，一时五味参杂，鼻尖酸酸的，挽住和彦的手臂，依偎在他的身侧，释然地长叹一口气，“时间过得可真快。许多事情好像是昨天发生的。我的宝贝儿子收拾完行李准备去神奈川念高中。不虚此行呀，他在镰仓找到了挚爱。很快他就要拥有一个属于他自己的家了。”

“美中不足的是，”和彦板着脸孔，煞风景地说，“他现在买不起东京的房子。”

“你能不能不要这么现实？”莉香哽了一下，又好气又好笑，嗔怒道。

“不现实行吗？如果我像你们一样成天活在梦里多愁善感，以为有情就能饮水饱，家里将来能拿得出那么大一笔钱去造孩子吗？难道你指望小彰找份工作一个硬币一个硬币攒？”

“是的是的，你是仙道家的顶梁柱，所以我和儿子都离不开你呀。”莉香从善如流。

和彦沉默了一会儿，拍了拍莉香的手：“我也离不开你们。过了这么多年，我想明白了，儿孙自有儿孙福。你看，小彰找到他的小情人之后过得多开心。”他顿了一下，声音透出一丝饱经风霜后的喑哑，“……这就够了。”


	39. Chapter 39

39

仙道走到流川面前站定，向他伸出手：“先生，我可以请你跳支舞吗？”

流川愣了一下，低声回答：“我不会。”

仙道往前迈了一步，伸出去的那只手顺势向下搭在了他的腰上，带了那么点儿诱哄的意味轻轻摩挲：“没事，跟着我就行了。”

“……”流川的呼吸一沉，有些动摇了。

仙道乘胜追击，另一只手捏住流川的下巴，稍稍抬起他的脸：“好不好？”

太近了。

仙道眼底的深情一览无遗。

流川很难拒绝，喉结微动，用眼神答应了仙道。

仙道笑着在流川的唇角啄了一口，牵过他的手往舞池方向走。

站在旁边的百合和小澈如同空气，遭到了无视，一齐默契地转头盯着两个人离去的背影。

“仙道彰这个混账小子，竟敢不跟我打招呼。”百合微微眯起眼睛。

“爸爸是我的舞伴耶，爹地问都不问我一声就把他骗走了。”小澈气哼哼地说。

“太过分了，小孩子的舞伴都抢。走，我们去找他妈妈告状。”

“好的！让爹地的妈妈罚他面壁思过。”

在会场另一头的莉香借着不甚明亮的灯光，看见百合抱着小澈朝她这边走来，她的眸色陡然一喜。

近几年的年会莉香均没有露面，仙道出事后她的精神状态不大好，置身人多嘈杂的地方会特别焦虑。要不是听仙道说流川会带着小澈出席，她宁可待在家里看电视。

“小澈一，还记得我吗？上次我们视频过的。”莉香慈爱地望着朝思暮想的小人儿。

“记得。你是爹地的妈妈。”小澈甜甜一笑。

“乖，让奶奶抱抱。”莉香伸手从百合那里将小澈接了过来，“小宝贝，奶奶总算见到你啦。”

“奶奶新年快乐。”小澈乖乖地搂住了她的脖子。

莉香很喜欢小孩子，不过仙道比较独立，童年时期不怎么粘她，每年暑假连人影都见不到，原本打算再生一个的，最好是女儿，但一直怀不上，兴许命里注定只有一个儿子吧。莉香只能寄希望于仙道的身上，盼他能早点成家生子。仙道在幼稚园的时候，全班小女孩喜欢他，到了国小一书包一书包的情书往家里背，升入国中后更离谱了，女粉丝团遍布各所学校，连女高中生都跑来看他打比赛。因此莉香一点也不担心仙道找不到女朋友，频繁拒绝告白的女孩子可能只是情窦未开，不知恋爱的美好，哪知道他去镰仓念高中找了个小男朋友。

如今莉香算是圆梦了，加上小澈的家族基因好，五官比大部分同龄孩子精致可爱，她当然喜欢得不得了，抱着不肯撒手。

“奶奶，你不讨厌我，是不是表示不反对我爸爸和爹地在一起呀？”小澈一副小大人的模样，嗓音稚嫩，“喏，那边那个不会跳舞老是踩到爹地脚的大帅哥就是我爸爸。爸爸傻乎乎的是不是很可爱？他除了不会跳舞以外，其他什么都会的。他是一个好爸爸。无所不能。是我的保护神。奶奶，你也喜欢他好不好呀？我爸爸超级无敌爱爹地的，爹地摸他屁股他都不生气。”

莉香和百合同时笑出了声，当真是童言无忌。

“小宝贝，如果莉香奶奶不同意怎么办？”百合笑着逗他。

小澈懵懵懂懂，想不到太多复杂的人情世故，只知自己身负袒护爸爸的重任：“奶奶，你同意嘛。我和爸爸会对爹地好的，我愿意帮他洗袜子。”他的撒娇方式和无理取闹不同，又甜又糯，软乎乎的，带了点恰如其分的小可怜，“求求你了。”

“同意同意！”莉香难以招架。这个孩子的性格真的半分都不像流川，仿佛层层冰山护住的那一小点柔软。

她在小澈的脸上亲了一下：“过完年我就去找你外公外婆提亲。”

“外公外婆？”小澈学会说话以后，一直管流川夫妇叫爷爷奶奶，对这两个称呼非常陌生。

小澈亲生父亲Ethan其实是孤儿，领养他的双亲在联邦调查局工作。Ethan考入警校不久，养父母奉命前往印第安纳州抓捕一个连环杀人团伙，于一片密林中不幸遭到伏击，包括指挥官在内，一小队成员全部牺牲，他们的遗体还被这群嗜血成性的变态剥了皮高挂在一棵老榕树上。当地的增援警员找到这里的时候，已经风干了。Ethan没有其他亲人，养父母的兄弟姐妹有各自的家庭，即使不介意照顾小澈，流川夫妇也不放心交给他们。Ethan养父母那边的亲戚没有异议，于是小澈成了流川家的一员。

“噢！外公外婆就是我的爷爷奶奶，对吧？”小澈反应过来。

“对的。”莉香一想筱真已经不在了，低不可闻地叹一口气，抬起手摸了摸小澈柔软的头发。

“提亲是什么意思呀？”小澈问道。

和彦怒刷存在感，接道：“小孩子问这么多干什么？”

莉香扭头瞪他：“凶什么？”

和彦抿了一口酒，没有顶嘴。

“唔。你是……爷爷！”小澈努着嘴想了一会儿才想起来，“那天你在病房里头发乱糟糟的像鸟窝一样。今天头发往后梳好帅啊，我差点没有认出来。爷爷，你是赌神吗？你会不会飞扑克牌？”

和彦一时间竟分不清小澈是在夸他还是在损他。

“哈哈。”百合大笑，“他是黑面阎罗。”

小澈不明就里：“阎罗爷爷，你的咳嗽好了吗？要是没有好，不能吃甜食哦，桌上的蛋糕、饼干都不能吃的。”

“好了。多谢关心。”和彦年过半百且久居上位，现在被一个乳臭未干的小鬼当成孩子教育，脸更黑了。

百合看着姐夫瞪着眼又不能冲幼儿发作的样子，全然不顾形象，笑得更大声了。

小澈不知道百合在笑什么，见她笑，跟着笑了起来。

莉香忍俊不禁，越发喜欢小澈，恨不能带回家从此养在身边。还是尽早去拜访未来亲家吧。到时候仙道和流川新婚燕尔，肯定要过二人世界的，她就可以名正言顺的帮忙带孩子了。

和彦的朋友见状，问道：“这孩子是？”

“仙道家未来的继承人。”和彦说完又补充道，“如果长大以后不是败家子的话。”

“小彰在国外有孩子了？我怎么没听你提起过。”朋友吃了一惊。

“我也是最近才知道的。”和彦的视线转向莉香。

莉香好多年没有笑得这么开怀了，一颗心悬在仙道的身上。夜里无数次惊醒，哭着说梦到儿子满身是血浮在海上。她想去把他救上来，却如同水中月，一捞就破碎了。茫茫大海，她无能为力地看着儿子沉了下去，心里疼得好似有把利刃反复搅来搅去，血肉模糊。

有些东西千金难买，花再多钱也得不到的。比如发自肺腑的快乐。

和彦又看了几眼笑成一团的小澈，移开了目光，唇角小幅度上扬，不仔细看发现不了他的笑容。

 

流川运动神经发达，但没有任何艺术细胞，唱歌五音不全，跳舞四肢僵硬，这会儿像是老旧的机械人偶，关节生了锈。

“紧张什么？别怕。”仙道搂着流川，也不知道被踩了几脚，脚趾有点痛。

“说了我不会。”流川干脆不动了，自暴自弃把脸枕在仙道的肩膀上，“你在加州经常和别人跳舞？”

“是啊。”

“！”流川搭在仙道后腰上的手倏地攥了起来，捏皱了那一片西装布料。

“吃醋前先动动脑子。”仙道带着流川慢慢接近舞池中央，离放满花的钢琴几步之遥停了下来。

“什么意思？”流川挺喜欢把身体的大部分重量放在仙道身上的，特别轻松，就这样睡着也可以。

“我坐着轮椅，怎么跳？除了你，我不喜欢有人坐在我的腿上，哪怕腿脚没有知觉。”仙道贴着流川的耳朵，一句话囊括了他在加州的失意，心酸之余又犹如情话般甜蜜。

流川心口一紧，抬起头来。他是真的爱上仙道了。记忆没有找回来，但对他的心意重新生长。

假使没有失去记忆，仙道最难捱的几年不会一个人在异国度过。

怎么会这么难过呢？比输了至关紧要的比赛还要沮丧。

如同夏日阵雨来临前，天地之间一片灰蒙蒙，闷得透不过气。

流川的表情那样冷淡，情绪全藏在眼睛里。

仙道看得出来，亲了亲他的额头：“陵南高中是有毕业舞会的，我打算摘下衬衫的第二颗纽扣，和邀请函一起装进信封交给你。我当时就想让你当我的舞伴。”

“那个时候我可能不会答应。”流川了解自己，年少时狂妄，自尊心高于一切，在众人面前做不来他不擅长或者说打从心眼里抗拒的事情。

“不，你会的。你很纵容我。”仙道说道，“我在病床上手写了一封邀请函，漂洋过海，我说服自己已经寄到你手里了。你看到了就会联系我。”

“如果收到，我肯定赴约。”流川垂下眼眸，睫毛的投影显得有些落寞。他早就离开了日本，收不到了。

但是流川又想，即使没有邀请函，自己还是可以赴约的。仙道身边缺一个舞伴。天才的脑回路偶尔异于常人，他偏不稀罕跳得好的。

“嗯。”仙道和流川身高相差无几，身体贴着身体，脸挨得很近，距离适合接吻。仙道确实这么做了，轻轻柔柔地亲他，如同青涩的少年在毕业舞会上不带任何情欲的吻着心爱的初恋情人。

流川心间蝶群乱撞，管不了有没有人看到，闭上眼回应，甚至隐隐期待仙道可以加深这个吻，或者换他主动也行。

然而仙道很快离开了他的嘴唇，似笑非笑，戏谑道：“宝贝，注意场合。”

白痴！流川气得不想跟他说话。该注意的时候肆无忌惮，不该注意的时候假正经，谁给他惯得臭毛病？！

哦，是我。

流川的一腔怒火顿时熄灭，心里更憋屈的。

“我以为你不喜欢我总是亲得你喘不过气。”仙道捏了下流川负气的脸。这小鬼真好玩儿，长大了还是满满的少年感。

“我没有喘不过气。”

“是我记错了吗？晚上回家试试就知道了。”

“……”

仙道的笑意更深了，抬眸看向站在舞池边的江崎、越野和彦一三人。

彦一悄悄比了个ok的手势。

仙道微笑，微微点了下头，搂着流川站在原地。

宴会厅的灯一下子灭了，陷入了黑暗中。乐音、钢琴声随即戛然而止。

“停电了？”流川下意识地抓紧仙道。

短暂的恐慌在满场忽然飞出的流萤中转为惊呼。

成千上万的光点漫天飞舞。

但冬天怎么会有萤火虫呢？

有人好奇地抓了一把，摊开手心却空空如也，再仰头仔细一看原来是全息投影。

越野镇定地喝着酒，问江崎：“今年的年会超出预算了吧？”

萤火流光划过江崎的镜片，他跟越野碰了下杯：“和彦先生说了，超出部分在仙道彰先生明年第一个季度的收入里扣。”

“你不能向财务部多报一点吗？”彦一小声地说，“学长在加州投资赚的钱多半都用来寻人了，他没什么钱的。”

“不能。我从不做假账。”江崎铁面无私。

紧接着，一束亮白的人造月光直直地打在流川和仙道所在的位置。

钢琴声再次响起，旋律已不是刚才的舞曲，而是温柔的求婚协奏曲。

萤火有设定好的轨迹，旋绕着飞来，落在钢琴上，印亮了琴盖上的花束。

流川笼在月光中，满眼错愣。搞什么，要演舞台剧吗？

“抱歉，事先没有通知你。”仙道从口袋里拿出戒指盒，在流川眼前打开，“我想今年向你求婚。等不了明年了。”

哪怕过了十二点就是明年，他也等不了。

流川半天反应不过来，怔怔地看着仙道墨蓝色的眼睛。

在场的人不忍破坏现场气氛，没有起哄，围着用手机拍视频。

“不愿意吗？”仙道不认为流川会拒绝自己，所以自信地没有提前告诉他。

“不是，愿意的。”流川终于回过神，“只是有点突然。是不是太快了？”

“爱情长跑十来年才到求婚这一步，哪里快了？按正常发展，我们应该已经处在婚后七年之痒的阶段了。”仙道一边说一边拿出戒指，执起流川的左手，戴在他的无名指上，“你向我求过婚的。一人一次，扯平了。但我必须跟你坦白，你给我买的戒指我弄丢了。能原谅我吗？未婚夫。”

“……没事。”流川压根不记得什么戒指，只知道刚才仙道给他戴了一个。他的身份从男朋友变成了未婚夫。

流川的脸上阵阵发热。他不是浪漫主义，求婚的话肯定搞不出今晚这样惊艳的场面。当初向仙道求婚该不会是在某个公园破旧无人的小球场吧？

砰！

东京湾上空轰然炸开无数烟火。

耀眼夺目的光芒将黑夜映亮，又转眼消失，五彩斑斓的细碎流光往东京湾坠落，还没触及到水面便燃尽了。

仙道英俊的面容在烟火的掩映之下，忽明忽暗，目光始终注视着流川。

“戒指弄丢了可以再买。”流川吞咽了一下，感觉被仙道迷住了，情话脱口而出，“你没丢就行。”

仙道一笑，不再多言，捧起流川的脸，珍而重之地吻了下去，熟练地撬开他的牙关，舌头抵了进去。

不必等到晚上独处，仙道就身体力行向流川证明，绝对有能力亲到他喘不过气。


	40. Chapter 40

40

在年会上向流川求婚是仙道临时决定的。越野、彦一作为他的最佳损友和头号迷弟，二话不说就自掏腰包去花店订购布置会场的花束了。江崎起初不肯配合，认为仙道不应该在没有通知员工及宾客的情况下随心所欲变更年会性质，于是打电话向和彦请示。他以为一向公私分明的前上司也会投反对票，不料和彦赞成了仙道的想法，只说超出预算的那部分支出在仙道的收入里扣就行了。江崎挂了电话后在办公室愣了好半天，疑心和彦是不是吃错药了。仙道以权谋私在Oasis重要的年会上胡闹，难道不是应该搬出公司章程和家法严厉地教训他吗？怎么会就这样波澜不惊的接受了？不过既然和彦首肯了，仙道又是现任上司，江崎只能照做了。人造月光、全息流萤、求婚钢琴曲，还有东京湾上空的烟火，全是仙道的主意。江崎很是纳闷，哄小姑娘的套路用在像流川这样不苟言笑的男人身上能打动他吗？却没想到仙道轻轻松松求婚成功了。流川仿佛着了魔似的一直定定地看着仙道，可能是月光的照耀，他的眼神难得一见的柔和，好似被驯服的冰川凶兽，收敛锋芒，甚至愿意暴露致命的弱点，肚皮朝天让对方抚摸。

然后，仙道吻了他。

不是礼节性地触碰，而是实打实的舌吻。

仙道看似温柔，实则极具侵略性。从江崎这个角度望去，流川都快被他亲断气了。

你不是很拽吗？碰到仙道就没辙啦？简直没眼看。直男江崎移开目光，闷了一大口红酒。

“哦哟，小彰是准备当众吃掉流川吗？”百合啧了一声。

“啊？爹地为什么要吃掉爸爸？”小澈吓死了。

“呃……”百合无法向小孩子解释，她所说的吃掉不是真的把人咬碎了吞进肚子里消化。

所幸小澈没有深究，怏怏不乐地抱怨：“我问过爸爸的，他今晚是不是要跟爹地结婚。爸爸没有承认。结果他们骗了我，他们果然结婚了。我当不了花童了。”

“只是求婚，还没正式结婚呀。”莉香抱着小澈都有些手酸了，可还是不舍得放下他，“等到真正举行婚礼的时候，他们肯定请你当花童的。”

“真的吗？”小澈眼睛霍地亮了，“太好了！”花童之梦没有碎，明天又是充满希望的一天！

流川不清楚仙道的吻持续了多久，结束的时候严重缺氧，脸上泛着潮红，眼睛都有些湿润了，微张着嘴小口小口的喘气。

求婚曲最后一个尾音落下，宴会厅顶部的灯全部亮起，流萤尽数消失，室外的烟火也同时结束了。

侍者从门外推着多层蛋糕进来，推车上也放满了白玫瑰。

这无疑是一次非常成功的求婚，在场见证者端着酒围聚过来祝福二人。

“谢谢。”仙道心情很好，揽着流川的腰跟他们碰杯饮酒。

流川看了看无名指上的戒指，周围嘈杂的人声充耳不闻，炽热的爱情，于他的胸膛里燃烧。

一种前所未有的、激烈而奇妙的感觉。

流川抬眸，熠熠的目光注视着与人谈笑风生的仙道，他的未婚夫。

不知怎的，流川想起了秋日海岛上的那片芭茅，花穗在风中摇曳，泛起耀眼的银白色。

仙道微笑着站在芭茅丛的另一端——他明明从未在海岛上出现过。

他身后不远处是蔚蓝色的大海。哗啦哗啦的海潮声此起彼伏，夹杂着海鸟高亢的鸣音。

流川只需穿过这片白茫茫的芭茅丛，就可以将仙道抱入怀中。

“直勾勾地看着我干嘛？”

磁性的声音把流川拉回了现实，一团火烧光了那片芭茅，仙道就在他的面前。

“被我帅到了？”仙道露出玩世不恭的笑容，带点痞气，他逗弄流川时总这副模样。

“嗯，是的，很帅。”流川破天荒地没跟仙道唱反调，老老实实承认了。

“你也很迷人。我都想把你藏在家里不让其他人看了。”仙道偏过脸，压低声音说。

“白痴。”流川撇了下嘴——倘若那个时候知道仙道幸免于难，当初无论如何都要从国外跑去找他的，陪他渡过难关，在他的身边保护他。而不是把他藏进记忆深处连自己也看不到了。

事隔经年，流川终于明白那天在心理诊疗室里醒来时，为什么脑袋里一片空白却特别想哭，或者说在催眠治疗的过程中早已哭红了双眼。当时他的心一定像一块浸在泪水中饱和的海绵，沉甸甸的。遗忘或许能缓解表面上的疼痛，但到了夜里，压制在最深层的悲恸频频入梦，他无助的被困于大河的这一头，重演生离死别，年复一年。

流川拉下仙道搭在自己腰上的手，将其牵住，拇指抚按着他掌心的薄茧。

这使得仙道心猿意马起来，以为流川在暗示什么，差点就直接拉着他去楼下开房。

但无奈脱不了身，前来敬酒的人络绎不绝，仙道只能强行克制住内心的躁动，笑着道谢。

酒会持续到十一点，大部分人吃饱喝足打道回府，少数年轻人留在空中花园一起跨年。

紫鸢尾的负责人像往年一样腾出一块空地，支起电磁烧烤架，有专门的酒店服务员为他们准备烧烤。

仙道目前的状况不太好，他在国外顶多喝几罐啤酒，今晚求婚成功，全场祝贺，一杯接着一杯的红酒、香槟，明显超出了他的酒量。

“喂，你没事吧？”流川扶着他。

“没事，我还能再喝。”仙道醉得眼神都有些涣散了，突然一把将流川拽到怀里搂紧，“你今晚想不想跟我睡？”

“我要带小澈回我爸妈家了。”

“你怎么能这么偏心呢？每天陪儿子睡，求婚之夜都不肯陪我。”

“你能不能清醒一点？”流川掰开仙道的手，脱离他的束缚。

“不能。”

“……”

莉香抱着小澈走过来：“小枫，孩子困了，嘟囔着要喝奶。”

“爸爸……”小澈使劲揉着眼睛，声音都哑了，向流川伸开手，“我的上眼皮和下眼皮快粘住了，好难受。”

流川把他接了过来：“嗯，我们回家。”

仙道半醉半醒，听到流川要走了，只觉得置身冷风中，枯叶飘零。

这时，満知子来电。

“小枫，澈一是不是要睡觉了？”

“嗯。”

“我在楼下停车场，你送他下来，我带他回去。”

“好。”流川挂断电话，跟莉香打了声招呼，回头拍了拍仙道的胳膊，“行了，不要生闷气。我妈来接小澈了。”

仙道心中萧瑟的荒凉画面顿时有如春风过境般变得明朗光亮起来。岳母大人胜过亲妈。

毕竟亲妈现在满脑子只有小澈。

莉香捏着小澈肉乎乎的小手，恋恋不舍地看着他。

小澈迷迷糊糊地靠在流川身上，努力撑开眼睛，口齿不清地说道：“莉香奶奶，明天新年我得待在家里。后天我、我和爸爸可以去你们家玩吗？”

“可以，可以的！”莉香求之不得，“早点来，奶奶给你准备好吃的。”

“嗯……谢谢奶奶。”小澈实在没力气说话了，把脸埋在流川的肩窝里，闭上眼睛睡了。

 

流川只是送小澈下楼这么一会儿功夫，贼心不死的哲司见仙道醉醺醺的，想借机把他哄走。

哲司道德观念单薄，不认为介入别人的感情有多可耻，反而觉得偷情很刺激，情场放纵多年，他坚信所有的男人都是下半身思考的动物，仙道必然也如此，上了床都一样。

哲司边靠近边盘算着用什么借口让喝醉的仙道乖乖跟他离开宴会厅。

站在不远处的百合敏锐地扫了一眼，抓起手拿包，提着裙摆快步上前，挡住了他的去路。

仙道这会儿受酒力影响，反应迟钝，坐在椅子上休息，抬起头不明所以地眨了眨眼睛，然后继续一门心思地等他的小狐狸回来。

哲司不悦地皱起了眉头：“女士，麻烦让一让。”

“说真的，以令尊与兄长在商界的名望、财力，你什么样的人找不到。何必盯上我外甥。”百合好整以暇地与之对视，“奉劝你一句，不该你碰的人还是不碰比较好。”

“如果我非碰不可呢？”哲司挑眉，摆出纨绔子弟张扬跋扈的姿态。

百合冷笑一声，沉默不言，冷不及防飞起一脚，自下而上踹在了哲司最脆弱的部位。

哲司痛得当即弯腰捂住那里，脸色煞白。

百合整理了一下裙摆，优雅端庄，好像刚才的施暴者不是她。

“你！”哲司咬着牙直不起身，“……你别以为我不打女人！”

和彦走了过来，神情威严：“出什么事了？”

“姐夫，河原木家的小少爷觊觎你儿子，我不过拦了一下，哪知道他口出狂言，说要揍我。”

“胡说！”哲司不可言说的剧痛有所缓解，怒不可遏地瞪着百合，“小爷我瞧上什么人，关你屁事！”

“是吗。”和彦的眼神沉了下来，熟悉他的人一看就知道他不高兴了。

哲司怒火攻心，加上这阵子在家里受得委屈，冲散了他仅存的理智：“没错。仙道彰想上我的床，你管得着吗？”

“自信是好事，但假如自我感觉太良好，你总会栽跟头的。”和彦气极反笑，“姑且不说犬子有心上人，即便没有，也不会同你扯上关系。一个从小就有洁癖的人，谁都可以往上爬的床他铁定嫌脏。”

一句话堵得哲司哑口无言，身体不受控地颤抖起来，双目发红，呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气。

河原木去了趟洗手间，回来竟看到小儿子剑拔弩张的跟和彦杠上了，眼前一黑。

他名下的不少度假村都有和彦的注资，要是闹崩了，肯定造成不可估量的巨大损失。

“混账小子！你到底想干什么？”河原木呵斥道。

“你来得正好。”和彦说道，“令公子交友广泛是他的自由，但不该招惹我儿子。倘若你管教不了他，今后我们两家还是不要走得太近为好。”

“你、你还不赶紧道歉！”河原木急得音调都变了，“一事无成，就知道花天酒地，我不求你像你哥一样有出息，但至少不要给家里添乱。”

哲司觉得受到了羞辱，目光冰冷地睃了他一眼，扭头就走。

“你给我回来！”河原木顿足，好像瞬间老了十几岁，看着和彦说，“实在对不住，教子无方，把他惯得无法无天了。不过请放心，我以人格担保，绝对不会让他来骚扰小彰的。”说罢，转身追了出去。

哲司在电梯口遇到了折返回来的流川，再度怒从心来，冲着他的脸挥去一拳。

流川一惊，头一偏敏捷地躲开了，打架累积的经验做出了回击的条件反射。

哲司被勾拳正中腹部，跪倒在地，立马哇地一声吐了。

流川嫌恶地皱起眉头，远离了几步，他不认识哲司，以为醉汉滋事。

跟在后面的河原木倒抽一口冷气，小儿子先是冒犯了仙道彰，再是得罪了仙道和彦，又主动袭击仙道彰的准未婚夫。冲今晚的求婚仪式，就能看出他是仙道彰放在心尖上的人。河原木似乎已经可以预见和彦撤资后，因资金链断裂将面临的经济危机了，他觉得自己的心脏病都快发作了。

“对不起，先生，他喝多了。”河原木不得不低头道歉。

“没事。”流川看到一眼跪在地上的年轻人，发现泪水从他的眼角簌簌地涌了出来，心虚地走了。公司年会结束后，把人打哭了，不像话。但转念一想，是对方先动手的，那点负罪感也就消失了。

宴会厅里没多少人了，桌上杯盘狼藉，酒店工作人员正在清理。

“小枫。”莉香穿上大衣，笑着说，“我跟你伯父先回去了，后天记得带小澈一来家里吃饭。”

“好的，伯母。”流川在家长面前略显局促。

“以后我们就是一家人了，多走动。”莉香眼睛闪闪发亮，显然很高兴，“如果你不介意的话，可以改口叫我妈。”

“……”流川暂时叫不出口。

莉香也不为难他，挽住和彦的手臂：“小彰喝多了，我懒得管他，要麻烦你照顾他了。”

“应该的。”流川看了眼趴在桌上的仙道。白痴，酒量差喝什么酒？

百合接过侍者送来的房卡，递给流川，朝他眨了眨眼睛，露出意味深长的笑容：“房间给你们开好了。总统套房，隔音极佳，你们随便折腾，不用担心被隔壁住客听到。阿姨够意思吧？”

“……”流川感觉手里的房卡变成了一快烧红的铁，烫到连耳朵都灼红了。

和彦没有多说什么，事实上也不用他说什么，与莉香、百合一起走了。

仙道醉睡过去了，浑身散发着浓重的酒味。

在侍者的协助下，流川把他扛进套房，扔到了床上。

仙道抱着被子滚了一圈，没动静了。

“先生，请稍等，百合女士让我们买的东西我去拿给您。”

“嗯。”流川挂好西装，扯下领带，解开领口的扣子，他不习惯穿正装，很不舒服。

没过多久，侍者拎了两个纸袋回来，交给流川。

一袋是换洗用的家居服，而另一袋……流川一开始还不知道是什么，敞开袋口仔细一看，脸色都变了。这些造型惊悚的情趣用品是什么鬼！阿姨发什么神经？

侍者是代购者，当然知道袋子里是什么，但他很专业，面不改色地问：“先生，有漏掉什么吗？您告诉我，我再去楼下帮二位购买。”

“……你出去。”流川抬不起头做人，等侍者退出房间关上门之后，他把这袋东西用力地塞进了垃圾桶。

冷静了一会儿，流川走到床边，把仙道拉起来，帮他脱衣服。

刚扯下西装。仙道倏地睁开眼睛，拽住了流川的手。

一阵天旋地转，流川反应过来已经被仙道压进了床里。

“别亲我。”流川抬手捂住仙道的嘴，“酒味很难闻。”

仙道拉开他的手，在他脸上亲了一下：“我可能喝醉了。”

“不是可能。你确实喝醉了。”流川冷着脸纠正他。

“这样啊……”仙道拖长了尾音，神情有些慵懒，“那我可以借酒行凶吗？”

“行什么凶？”

仙道没有马上回答，斯条慢理地一颗一颗解开流川的衣扣，把衬衣往旁边一拨，摸着他的胸膛低声回答：“剥了小狐狸的皮，然后把他拆食入腹，吃到连骨头都不剩。”

流川喉咙一紧：“不行。说好我在上面。你去洗澡。”

“好吧。”仙道酒其实醒了大半，从流川身上起来，“节省时间，一起洗。”

“……”流川深吸一口气。洗就洗，谁怕谁。

仙道当着流川的面脱得只剩平角内裤，下身已经硬了，鼓鼓囊囊的。

流川盯着仙道的腹肌看了一会儿，脸不争气地红了，特别怂的躺回床上：“你先。”

仙道没有强求，长腿一迈，去浴室冲澡，不到十分钟就裹着浴巾出来了。浴巾大概故意系得偏低，能看到人鱼线。头发没有完全擦干，额发凌乱地垂落下来，水珠顺着他的脸颊淌到下巴，滑过脖子一路到胸膛。

流川盘腿坐在床上，愣住了。他知道仙道的身材有多棒，但今晚因为身份和心情的改变，脸上已是一片滚烫。

仙道微微一笑，走上前，弯身勾住流川的脖子，给了他一个薄荷味的吻：“不臭了吧？”

流川强装镇定，嗯了一声，拍拍他的脸：“在床上等我。”

仙道又亲了他一下：“快点过来，我很饿。”

谁吃谁还是未知数！流川用鼻音哼了一声。

仙道靠在床上等了大半个小时也没见流川出来。这家伙在搞什么？他翻身下床，推开浴室门一看，只见流川穿着浴袍背对着他蹲在地上玩手机。

这种时候玩手机？！

流川注意力全部集中在手机上，甚至没有觉察仙道悄悄走到了他的身后。

手机突然被抽走了。

流川瞳孔骤缩了一下，站起身来，眼神中闪过显而易见的紧张：“还我。”

仙道用身体挡住流川，拿远手机，轻易看清了界面上他在浏览的内容：“流川枫，临时抱佛脚有用吗？”

“用不着你管！”流川恼羞成怒。他是真的没经验，所以紧急恶补相关知识，哪知道被仙道抓了个正着。

“去床上。你有什么不懂的地方我亲自教你。”仙道扣住流川的手腕，拉着他往外走，“宝贝，你都是有老公的人，居然傻到用手机查？这些事情问我就行了。”

流川再一次被仙道压在了床上。

“想知道什么？嗯？”

“不想知道什么。”流川别过脸去，眼神不跟仙道接触。

“那我自由发挥？”

“我在上面。”

“好。不过等到你适应了再上去吧，不然会很痛。”仙道扯开流川的浴袍带子，眼神一暗，“内裤呢？”

“……忘拿了。”流川抿了下唇角。

仙道俯身吻他，极尽温柔地勾缠住他的舌头。

流川不讨厌跟仙道接吻，但不喜欢遭到压制的感觉，一度想要雄起，夺回主权，却被吻软了腰。

仙道退出流川的口腔，转而咬住他的耳垂：“宝贝，我硬得太难受了。”

他拉着流川的手往下。

手指接触到那根灼热的性器时，流川心下一颤。

“我忍了很久，真的忍不住了。”仙道浸染了情欲的声音变得低哑而性感。

流川受不了这样的语气，咬了下嘴唇，豁出去了：“……那就别忍了。”说完他听到自己毫无章法的心跳声。

仙道继续用吻封住流川的嘴，一只手沿着他大腿内侧细腻的皮肤往上抚摸，握住形状姣好的硬物，技巧性的上下套弄，拇指时不时按住敏感的顶端揉按拨弄。

流川觉得自己全身的血液仿佛沸腾起来了。

一年、五年、十年——三千多个日日夜夜，仙道时刻都惦挂着流川，从身到心，他都想要。

流川又何尝不是？

他难捱地回应着仙道的吻，喉咙里不自觉地发出低沉的呜咽声。

在仙道手里射出来的那一刻，流川脑袋一片空白，面色潮红，黑眸微敛，眼中水雾潋滟，模样招人得不行。

过了这么多年，仙道还是无法抵抗流川高潮后有些恍惚的表情。

他伸手摸了摸流川的头发，捞过床头柜上的一支润滑剂，打开挤了一些在手指上。

“放松。”仙道前戏一向细致，尽可能减轻流川承受他时身体被打开的痛楚。

沾着润滑剂的手指慢慢从穴口探入，太久没做，又紧又干涩，勉强探进去后，手指像是被咬住了，无法抽动。

流川不太好受，下意识地排斥外物的侵入。

“别怕，你这样我进不去的。”仙道细细密密地亲他。

“谁说我怕……”流川不服气，仙道的手指试着动了一下，他的声音就断了。

“不怕最好。”

仙道耐心地开拓，感觉差不多了，又加了根手指，在渐渐潮湿的甬道里进出。

流川似乎有些适应了手指的填塞和抽插，仙道忽然按到了某个地方，电流般的快感节节攀升，连身上的皮肤都泛起了暧昧的情红，咬着牙才勉强忍住羞耻的呻吟。

仙道一边扩张，一边时不时地舔弄流川挺立的淡粉色乳尖，甚至忍不住咬出了一圈牙印。

流川吃痛，想都没想就在仙道肩膀上啃了一口，以牙还牙。

仙道当然有办法治他，撤出手指，在坚硬的性器上抹了点润滑剂，抵在流川的穴口，顶进了他的身体里。

流川因为突如其来的胀痛下意识地收缩了一下，短促地叫了一声，很快咬断在牙关里。

“……你干嘛？”仙道倒抽一口冷气，被绞得险些泄了，蹙眉缓了一下。好不容易才把小狐狸吃到嘴里，秒射就糗大了。

“痛死了！”流川眼尾发红，急促地喘息。可事实上并没有那么痛，他的忍痛力不差，更多的是因为被仙道这样插着有损他的威严。

“一会儿就不痛了。”仙道小幅度地顶弄着，湿热紧致的肠道紧紧的裹着硬物，稍微动一下就吸一下，他强撑着理智，没有直接开干，忍到出了一身热汗。

流川哼哼唧唧地低吟，沙哑的声音像催情剂，一股脑儿注入了仙道的体内。

插在流川那里的东西又胀大了一圈。

“宝贝，你别折磨我了。”仙道压了下去，叼住流川脖子上的软肉，磨牙似的吸吮着，留下几个深紫色的吻痕。

“到底是谁在折磨谁？”流川单手搂住仙道，摸到他背上的汗，以及当年枪击留下的疤——做过几次修复手术，摸上去不太明显，不过跟附近未受过损伤的皮肤相比，还是有细微的凹凸感。

“真的很难受？”仙道停了下来，吻着流川的脸颊，“我可以再等等。可是不能保证等多久。我对你的忍耐力快到极限了。”

“那还这么慢？”流川的手离开仙道受过伤的位置，主动搂住他的脖子，“速战速决。我要睡觉了。”

“速战可以，速决不行。”仙道用力撞了一下，“你该不会以为今晚你还能睡安稳觉吧？”

“啰嗦。”流川不落下风地直视仙道，长腿勾住他劲瘦的腰，“快点。”

“如你所愿。”仙道直起身，压着流川的腿根，稍稍退出一点，而后挺身发力，深深地凿了进去。

痛还是痛的。但同时不可言喻的愉悦感在一次次的撞击中滋生。

流川随着仙道的动作不断耸动，他抬起手臂盖住眼睛，又被仙道拉开。

视线上下剧烈地摇晃，流川的下唇瓣被自己咬出一小个口子。

仙道捏住流川的脸颊，让他松开牙关，喘着重气俯下身舔去他嘴上的那丝血：“不用强迫自己忍着，叫出来没关系的。只有我能听到。”

“……不要。”我自己也能听到好吗？流川的脸更红了。

仙道一笑，继续身下的动作，终于找到了让流川叫出声的地方。

流川的后面又酥又麻，一开口嗓子已经哑了

仙道像是不知疲倦的打桩机，体力好到惊人，反复撞击流川的敏感点，吻着他的耳朵用低沉的声音说着撩人的情话。性器抽出半截重重地顶了进去。

流川闷哼了一声，整个身体都软了，腿几乎缠不住仙道的腰，滑下来又使劲勾了上去，暗骂自己没用。

仙道心中对流川汹涌的爱意和占有欲，在激烈的性事中展露无遗，一次次地贯穿摇得酒店大床咯吱咯吱作响。

流川开始放任他的胡作非为，沉睡在骨子里的欲火灼烧着心，过于强烈的快感扩散到四肢百骸。

食髓知味，意乱情迷。

流川的眼角渗出了生理性泪水，眼神湿漉漉的，像刚刚下过雨。

但这场由仙道引来和主导的狂风暴雨一时半刻恐怕不会停歇。


	41. Chapter 41

41

五、四、三、二、一——

在空中花园里狂欢的人们跟着对岸巨型广告牌上闪烁的LED灯一起高声倒计时。

十二点整，声势浩大的新年烟火祭拉开了序幕。一束束光线飞入天空。

五光十色的礼花转眼照亮了夜空，东京湾水光潋滟，倒映成烟火的海洋。

人们欢呼着举杯，迎接新年的到来。

而紫鸢尾某间总统套房大床上的战况比刚才更为激烈。

仙道正在做第一轮的最后冲刺，搂紧流川在他湿软的窄道里狠抽猛送。

流川高昂的硬物抵在仙道坚实的小腹上，又射了一次，他一阵缺氧，过电般的酥麻感遍布全身，连骨头都好像酸软起来了。

仙道轻轻舔了一下流川的唇角，舔完再深吻他。

“唔……”津液来不及吞咽，流川无法抑制地发出沙哑的呻吟。

外面隐约传来烟火炸裂的声响。

新年了。

流川眼眶发热，既舒服又感到丢脸，他没想到会以这种方式跟仙道跨年。

仙道差不多到了临界点，被紧热的肠道缠得头皮发麻，每一寸热血仿佛都在沸腾，多少有些失控，腰间持续发力，深而有劲地冲撞，弄得流川面红耳赤。

独有的冷质声线低叫起来足以要了仙道的命，蹙着眉用力抽插了几下尽数射进了流川体内。

流川仿佛从海里爬上来一样，身上满是汗水，眼中浮起一片情潮将褪未褪时的水色。

仙道宣泄后暂时失力，伏在流川身上休息，有一下没一下地揉捏他的耳垂。

流川很久没有这么累过了，腰好酸，喉咙痛，就连动一动手指都觉得费劲。被仙道侵占多时的部位阵阵发麻，关键是那根射完后半硬的东西还埋在里面。

“出去！”流川咬牙。

仙道缓过来了，笑着亲了亲流川，慢慢退出，精液也跟着一起流了出来。

流川有种失禁的羞耻感，脸红到几乎要爆炸，恶狠狠地说：“……下次不要弄在里面。”

换做平时，流川露出凶态势必充满不容人拒的威慑力，但情爱过后的他，颈侧、胸膛上散布着深浅不一的吻痕，白皙的皮肤泛着薄红，一点也不硬汉，连瞪着仙道的眼神都因为体力消耗过度而显得不那么凌厉。

“生日快乐，宝贝。”仙道的嗓音微哑，性感得不得了。

流川不解风情，屁股后面的泥泞感令他极度不适：“这就是你送给我的生日礼物？”说完稍稍侧过身，打算躺一会儿再去浴室清理。

“不喜欢吗？”仙道从背后搂住他。

喜欢才有鬼！流川懒得说话，闭着眼睛养精蓄锐，不到半分钟，仙道发起了第二轮攻势。

刚做完，借着精液润滑进去得很顺利，使劲往前一顶，整根没入。

流川猝不及防，闷哼了一声，扭头怒视仙道：“白痴，你还来？！”

“又硬了。”仙道一脸无辜，贴着他的耳朵商量，“再做一次，我射在外面，好不好？”

进都进来了装什么绅士？流川太阳穴突地跳了一下。

尽管仙道离餍足还差得很远，但好歹吃了一顿，不像刚才那么急不可耐地暴饮暴食，插进去之后就没再动了。一边亲着流川的肩膀，一边抚摸他的腹肌。

感情说白了就是一物降一物。以流川的强势有能力稳居食物链顶端的位置，几乎没什么人能压得住他。结果小小年纪就遇见了仙道，甘愿在他面前收起利爪。别人眼中矫捷凶狠的进攻之鬼，到了仙道这里就是一只招人疼的小狐狸。当初筱真不止一次地感慨，幸好仙道不是花心大少，否则被他吃得死死的流川怕是情路坎坷。

“宝贝，好不好？”仙道放软了声调。

“……”流川好不容易筑起的防线当即坍圮，加上仙道器大活好，确实有爽到，“……二十分钟以内结束。”

“尽量。”得到了应允，仙道搂着流川抽动了几下，交合处发出粘腻的水声，“你躲在浴室里搜索到的内容里没有注明老公越持久越好这至关重要的一点吗？”

“闭嘴。”流川被仙道顶得眼尾又发红了。

“这么多年没有跟你实战，光靠脑内演习，技术好像有点退步了。”仙道一下一下顶弄着流川的敏感点，“你觉得呢？”

之于失忆的流川来说，今晚跟仙道是第一次，以前哪怕做过一千次他也不记得了，根本无法对比，随口敷衍了一句：“……还行。”

“果然只是还行而已。”仙道故作失落，“那时候每次到最后你都是哭着让我轻一点的。”

你以为我蠢到会相信这种鬼话？流川咬着唇不敢开口，怕一开口就哼出声。

不同于之前疾风骤雨般的征伐，仙道这次格外温柔，速度渐缓，不疾不徐地研磨。

却令流川更加难耐，胸膛不住地起伏，没过一会儿，胸口一侧挺立的乳尖遭到仙道的肆意亵玩。

“够了。”流川徒劳地喘息，身体轻微地战栗，“不要这么慢。”

“宝贝，你太难伺候了，快也不行，慢也不行。”仙道调侃道，抽出性器，把流川翻了个身，手一撑将他覆压住。

流川趴在枕头上顶嘴：“是你技术有问题。大白痴。”

仙道露出无声的笑容，捞住流川的腰，用力插了进去，边卖力挺腰边弯下身亲咬他颈后的嫩肉，用一贯以来胜券在握的腔调说道：“没错。所以往后要辛苦你陪练了。一天一次你的体力恐怕跟不上，一周三次怎么样？”

“少瞧不起人。”流川恼羞成怒，“我体力很好……唔……”

一记深顶把流川的示威宣言撞成了音节发颤的闷哼。

“嗯？”仙道轻笑，“既然体力这么好，我就没必要控制在二十分钟以内了，是吧？”

流川还想再说些什么，但很快被身体里那根滚烫坚硬的东西弄得只能发出破碎低沉的呻吟。

背入式折腾了二十来分钟，仙道将流川翻了个身，让他坐在自己腿上。

一手勾住流川汗湿的腰，一手掰开他的臀瓣，把性器挤了进去。

“你不是想在上面吗？”仙道缓了口气，抬起头亲了亲流川的下巴，“满足你。”

流川浑身酸软无力，觉得很累很累，显然也不知道该怎么动，身子往前倾抱住仙道，弓着背把额头抵在他的肩膀上：“不是这种上面。”

“你要哪种？”仙道就着当前的姿势腰深深浅浅地撞击。

流川想说哪种他都不要了，现在只希望赶快冲个热水澡，然后裹进被子里睡觉。

仙道正情到浓处，哪肯放过才吃了一半不到的小狐狸：“答不上来我就继续了。”

这个体位进得太深，流川又胀又爽，勃起的性器前端分泌出透明的体液，擦在了仙道的腹肌上，弄得一塌糊涂。

肉体相撞的声音混合着甜腻的水声，淫靡而又色情。

仙道太懂得如何更深层次地刺激流川了，顶着那一个点技巧性抽插，时不时掐着他的腰往下压。

汗水顺着流川尖削的下巴滴落，被撞得狠了就低下头咬住罪魁祸首的肩膀。

仙道不觉得痛，趁着流川咬完抬起头，舔吻了几下他的喉结。

流川不由自主地颤抖，嗓子已经哑透了，急喘着承受仙道精力旺盛的索取。

两人完全沉沦在身心结合的性事中，汗水交融在一起，不分你我。

新生的爱意、曾经的初恋，言语说不尽，用彼此的身体来补充证明。

东京湾上空的烟火燃放了一个多小时，星星点点的余光散尽，夜空归于平静。

仙道用吻堵着流川的嘴，重重地插了几十下，全部灌进了他的身体。

流川陷入短暂的晕眩，几乎已经射不出什么东西了，片刻失神后，长出了一口气。骗子！说好射在外面呢？！

仙道细细地吻着流川潮湿的眼睛，他的声音变得又苏又柔，用得是少年时的称呼：“超强新人，我觉得我们打成平手，要不要加时赛？”

一丝错愕从流川笼满水雾的眼中闪过。疲倦到险些忍不住讨饶的他，疑心仙道非人类，越持久越好没错，但至于这样无休无止吗？他不想累晕在床上，但又不甘心示弱：“先洗澡。”

“好。”仙道贴在他耳边轻声说道，“流川宝贝，我爱你，也很想你。”

告白的情话似和暖春风拂过流川的眉梢。

流川揽住仙道的肩膀，用残存的力气把他抱入怀中。

这样的温情持续到流川在淋浴间被仙道按在水汽氤氲的玻璃墙上为止。

流川着实后悔对仙道一再心软，这家伙贪得无厌，没救了。

他们在浴室哗啦的水声中又做了一次。仙道从背后进入流川。

胸膛贴着冰凉的玻璃，滚烫如烙铁的粗大硬物在那里进进出出。

真正的冰火两重天。

白皙的臀肉被撞得发红，压着仙道的胯，越加激起了他的情欲。

仙道言而有信，说过要借酒行凶把剥光的小狐狸吃到骨头都不剩那就绝对不会留一口不咽下去。

结束时流川双腿发软，站都站不住，任由仙道将他里里外外清洗干净。

没能在上面就算了，还做到四肢无力，流川觉得自尊心受挫。

仙道用浴袍把他裹好，抱出浴室，放到沙发上。大床上一片狼藉，肯定没法睡了，他打电话叫了客房服务，让人过来更换床单。

流川窝在沙发里，惨遭蹂躏的他像只奄奄一息的小狐狸，怪可怜的。

仙道套上家居服，坐到流川旁边，揽他过来靠在自己身上。

“我不是体力透支。”流川眼睛快睁不开了，气鼓鼓地说。

仙道捞过茶几上的水，拧开盖子送到流川嘴边喂他喝了小半瓶。

流川艰难地挪了挪屁股，挨近仙道。

“嗯，我知道。是因为太晚了，你很困，对吗？”仙道的心软软的，一圈接着一圈荡起涟漪，给流川找好借口，顺便亲了亲他的头发。

“对。”流川打了个哈欠，在仙道的胸口蹭了蹭，语气强硬，“就是这样的。”

“晚安，宝贝。”仙道轻拍他的手臂，“睡吧，一会儿我抱你到床上去。”

“……”你不困不累？流川意识到问这些问题无异于自取其辱。体力好了不起？有本事在下面试试。他这么想着，意识变得模糊起来，没一会儿就陷入了黑暗。

不到五分钟，酒店服务员训练有素地迅速收拾好战后现场，一点都不为床单上的痕迹所动，事了拂衣去，推着车离开。

锁了门，仙道横抱起熟睡的流川，把他塞进被窝里。

流川睡着时毫无防备的样子看起来特别乖，上了床的仙道躺在旁边越看心越软，宠溺地揉了揉他的头发，晚安吻轻轻落在了他的眉心。

再也不用担心是一个梦了。无数次醒来，一个人躺在国外疗养院的病床上，窗外树影重重，寂静无声。要呆坐很久才能分清现实。梦里那个耀眼英气的少年其实没有出现，更没有骑着那辆炫酷的单车从海岸线飞驰而来，呼呼作响的海风吹起他鸦黑色偏长的头发。所有空前美好的情节全是泡影，难以触及。

仙道眸光微闪，喉咙一紧，一股酸意直冲脑门心——很多年前，他不是没有哭过。

他的双腿不能动，困在轮椅里，无法再随心所欲地奔跑，追不上篮球，也追不上他的流川枫。

孤身滞留在广袤无际的荒野上，四面八方翻涌着厚重的乌云。

他以为余生都将在浓稠的绝望和失去所爱的痛苦中度过。

“谢谢。”仙道用很低的声音说，他把流川整个儿抱在怀里，“谢谢你一直在等我。”

四季变更，岁月不居。

谢谢你没有去往很远的地方，而是匆匆结束了漫长的旅途，一如当年那束清白明澈的月光，重返我的身边，再一次照亮我的世界。

乌云散尽，荒野之上，转眼春回大地。

仙道的眼里浮上水汽，他闭上眼睛忍了片刻，关灯入睡。


	42. Chapter 42

42

流川一夜无梦，枕着仙道的胳膊酣睡在他怀里，但是第二天被手机铃声吵醒的时候就没这么好受了，浑身酸痛，喉咙又干又哑。

“喂，接电话……”流川知道是自己的手机响了，不过实在睁不开眼睛，抬手拍了下仙道的脸颊让他代劳。

仙道一惊，深吸一口气，从床头柜上捞过手机，眯着眼睛一看，来电人是満知子。他顿时清醒了，连忙按下接听键，放到耳边，还没开口，听筒里传来小澈焦急的声音：“爸爸！你在哪里？”

“小澈，是我。”仙道揉着流川的头发说。后者不胜其烦，屈起腿用膝盖撞了他一下。

“爹地。爸爸呢？”

“他还在睡觉。”

流川反应过来是谁打电话给他，倏地睁开眼睛，夺过手机：“小澈。”

“爸爸，奶奶在我们家打扫卫生，你几点回来呀？”

“尽快，在家等我。”

“噢！”

“出什么事了？”仙道看着挣扎着爬起来的流川，好心扶了他一把。

“小澈生日，我答应带他去海洋馆。”身后的不适感令流川蹙起眉，扭头甩了仙道一记冰冷的眼刀，咬牙下床，去浴室洗漱。

刚洗完脸，他就听见仙道在外面问：“流川，垃圾桶里这一袋东西是什么？”

“！”流川扔下毛巾，跑出浴室。

仙道系好衬衫扣子，恰巧瞥见垃圾桶里有一个鼓鼓囊囊的纸袋，不过随口问了一句。

“别看。”流川揪住仙道的衣领，把他拽远，“会瞎。”

“……想什么呢？我不至于去翻垃圾桶吧。”仙道整理好袖口，把衬衣下摆塞进西裤里。

“等等一起去海洋馆？”流川岔开话题，他一点也不想让仙道知道百合给他们买了什么，万一看见了，搞不好会一样一样用在自己身上。

“昨天下午我就订好餐厅位置和生日蛋糕了。”仙道转身扶住流川的腰，倾身在他脸上亲了一口，“不过我得先回家一趟。跟你在酒店过夜是求婚计划之外的，生日礼物没有带出来。”

流川一脸不信地眯起眼睛。

仙道微笑：“本来打算想办法把你拐回家的，没想到居然喝多了，迷迷糊糊睡了一会儿，你就开始脱我的衣服了。”

“你很欠揍。”流川目光微微一凛。经仙道这么一说，他反倒成了主动的一方。作为承受者，被压着做了一次又一次，嗓子都哑了，只是给予口头警告已经非常仁慈了。

“好了，快换衣服，我去刷牙洗脸。”仙道不知死活地摸了一下流川的屁股，笑着扬长而去。

流川的脸刷地红到了耳朵根，回头冲着仙道的背影在心里比了个中指。

俩人收拾完，在酒店餐厅随便吃了点东西填饱肚子后去了地下停车场。

仙道打开后备箱，拿出一大束红玫瑰。

流川低着头在给小澈发信息，花束递过来，下意识地接住，嗅到香气回过神，看向仙道，怔怔地眨了眨眼睛。

隔着花，仙道唇角勾笑：“生日快乐。”

“谢谢。”流川看着他耀眼的笑容，心里闪烁起一片细碎的光，他把手机塞进口袋里，往前走了几步。

仙道站在地下停车场昏暗的灯光里，沉稳而英气。

流川抱着花，扯住仙道的领带，拉到眼前吻了上去。

仙道欣然接受，相当配合地把主导权交给流川，由着他不太温柔的攻占。

附近突然传来交谈声和车子解锁短促的鸣笛，流川气息不稳地放开仙道。

拿车钥匙的短发女人善意地笑了笑，说话语气略带揶揄：“抱歉，打扰你们了。”

另一个女孩问道：“你们是男模吗？”她对娱乐圈的帅哥了若指掌，但很少关注时尚圈，见眼前两个男人都是大长腿，且颜值满分，以为偶遇国际超模，激动到不行。

“行了，别犯花痴了，上车。”短发女人拉开驾驶室的门。

“姐！他们……”女孩瘪了下嘴没有说下去，不情不愿地坐进副驾驶室。

短发女人发动引擎，把车开走了。

“亲够了吗？”仙道捏着流川的下巴，拭去他唇上湿润的口水，“要不要去车上继续？”

“够了。”

尽管如此，流川最终还是被仙道按着双肩压在副驾驶座上吻了一顿才肯罢休。

仙道捏了捏流川因缺氧发红发烫的脸颊，给他系好安全带。

激烈的吻使得流川无法自控的想起昨晚发生的事。仙道罩在他上方，骨节分明的手紧扣着他的腰……

流川的呼吸一热，总感觉后面还顶着那根东西。

黑色商务车驶出地下停车场，汇入车道，往仙道家所在的别墅区开去。

流川没多久就睡着了，等红绿灯的时候嘴唇被仙道凑过来咬了好几口都无知无觉。

他的小狐狸真是百看不厌、百亲不腻。

回到家中，仙道把车停进车库，解开安全带叫醒流川。

流川迷迷糊糊哼了一声，一副没睡够很难受的模样，半睁着黑眸：“困。”

“那怎么办？我抱你下车？”

流川叹了口气，解了安全带，开门下车，回身把花束放在座位上，用实际行动拒绝仙道的提议。

他自己的生日倒无所谓，但小澈的生日不能不重视。

小澈真正的生日是明天，只不过这一天同时也是筱真的祭日，因此流川夫妇将其往前推了一天，和流川一起过。

流川走出车库。仙道邸宅的花园很大，收拾得井井有条。不远处有一片美人茶，正值花期，一朵一朵的茶花缀在墨绿色的树叶间。

筱真喜欢茶花，以前只要一看到就走不动路，拿着手机拍上大半天。

睹物思人。流川有点想姐姐了。仿佛筱真还会笑嘻嘻地出现在花丛旁边，在那叫道：流川枫！快点过来帮我拍张照片留念。要不然我把你的考试成绩告诉爸妈。

一只灰背麻雀飞来，在花枝上停了片刻，扑棱着翅膀又飞走了。

还在念国中的流川对花花草草没有兴趣，赶着要去打球，无视姐姐的警告像风一样地逃走了。反正就算姐姐不说，爸妈还是会知道他挂科的。

筱真在他背后大喊：小枫，就拍一张嘛！求求你了！

流川背着书包越跑越快，跑着跑着他变成了大人，手上牵着一个小孩儿。

小孩儿仰着脑袋说：舅舅，我妈妈呢？

流川这才停下脚步，回头望去，满目山茶花，筱真却已经不在了。

仙道稍加细思就知道流川触景伤情了。

流川不是多愁善感的性格，但也并非铁石心肠的人。

仙道走上前，揽住他的肩膀：“别难过。我会和你一起照顾小澈的。”

“我姐……”流川看着冬日淡淡的阳光，把后半句过于悲怆的话咽进肚子里。

客死异乡。回不来了。

他调整了一下情绪：“走，抓紧时间，小澈还在等我们。”

 

和彦不在家。莉香穿着大衣正打算出门。

“伯母。”流川颔首行礼，换上仙道拿给他的拖鞋，“打扰了。”

“这么见外干嘛？你不是答应小彰的求婚了？我跟你伯父决定下个礼拜和你父母吃顿饭，把你们的婚事提上日程。”莉香一改以往哀愁沉敛的模样，容光焕发，连说话的语调都轻松愉悦了许多，“哎呀，先不说了，我得走了。约了几个姐妹逛街，快迟到了。”

“少买点东西，家里的储藏室快满了。”仙道挂好西装外套。

“你管不着。我刷的是你爸的卡。”莉香走到玄关穿鞋，“你和小枫要出去约会？”

“是的。”

“四点前记得回来，今晚到京都陪你外公过新年，他好久没见你了，成天在我面前念叨。”莉香看向流川，“小枫，你去吗？”

“不了。”流川跟自己爸妈说话比较直，好就好，不好就不好，习惯了。说完再一想，可能这样回绝不太尊重仙道的母亲，补充道，“下次再去拜访外公。”

“那就这么说定了。”莉香多少了解流川与人打交道的风格，并不在意，笑着说，“你们结了婚，明年两家人就能一起过年了。”

又绕到结婚的事，流川感觉像在做梦。

“哦，对了，小彰。你托人给小澈一买的生日礼物今早送到了，我放在你的书房里了。”莉香说完就走了。

流川还没回过神。他和仙道这么快就走到这一步了？虽说高中时代有感情基础，但毕竟分开了十年。

“发什么呆？”仙道拍了下流川的后腰。

“我们今年结婚？”

“不然呢？我等了你十年，你再不肯嫁……”仙道见流川眼神倏地一沉，当即改口，“呃，娶我的话，说得过去吗？”

“我什么都没准备。”

“不需要准备什么。分我半张床、每晚让我搂着睡就行了。我要求不高的。”仙道边说，边拉着流川上楼，“你的准新郎还是挺抢手的，你得盯紧一点，用婚姻束缚住他。不要以为你长得帅就有恃无恐了。知不知道啊？”

流川对他这种骗小孩的语气深感无语。要跑早就跑了，哪会等这么多年？白痴。

仙道的卧室连着书房，灰白极简风格，木质床很大，铺着浅色亚麻蓝的床单。

“怎么看到我的床眼睛都亮了？”仙道调侃道，“如果你不担心小澈等急的话，我可以陪你到床上再滚一次。”

“你最好滚离我的视线。”

仙道笑了笑，从右侧的门进了书房，拿出一个铁盒子，印有奥德尔机器人。

“是什么？”

“奥德尔机器人的儿童手表。”仙道打开盒子给流川看，“机芯里有定位芯片，防止儿童走失。你觉得小澈会喜欢吗？”

“肯定高兴到睡不着。”流川庆幸给儿子买了个奥德尔机器人的模型，要不然就被仙道比下去了。

仙道又去了趟书房，搬出一个大纸箱，放在流川面前：“这是你的生日礼物。”

“……”流川吃惊地看了看纸箱，又看了看仙道。

仙道用眼神示意他打开。

流川把手表铁盒子还给仙道，掀开纸箱盖，里面装了不少东西。

“每一年我都给你准备了生日礼物。今年我把自己送给你。”仙道盘腿坐在纸箱旁，露出明朗好看的笑容，墨蓝色的眼眸微微闪亮，帅得无法形容，“都是你的。你会喜欢吗？”

流川的心头罩上了迷迷蒙蒙的柔和水雾，名为感动的情绪悄悄地迅速迫近过来。

他跪在地上，俯身一把抱住仙道，力道大得仿佛要将对方揉进自己身体里：“我也肯定高兴到睡不着。”

仙道的心被流川牵动了，还是那种亲昵又宠爱的口气，明知故问：“你最喜欢哪份礼物？”

“你。”流川松开仙道毫不犹豫地回答，尽管表情波动不大，但不难发现一簇一簇的光在他眼睛里闪耀，用一贯倨傲又偏冷的声音说道，“我最喜欢仙道彰。”

仙道伸出手捧住流川的脸，笑着亲他。

流川一接触到仙道的吻，马上感到一股暖流直蹿心尖。

这种无法用言语表达的悸动。

照进室内的阳光铺在两个人的身上，都很明亮，一如少年时期，彼此的光芒交相辉映。

这个吻耽搁了不少时间。小澈按耐不住又打电话过来催了。

仙道和流川不得不走出旖旎的二人世界，化身绝世好爸爸。

流川在仙道的衣帽间找了件黑色高领毛衣，遮住脖子上的吻痕，以免小澈看到了问东问西，又随便翻了条牛仔裤穿上。

仙道身上的衬衫被流川扯皱了，干脆也换上了毛衣和牛仔裤。

临近饭点，蹲在家门口望眼欲穿的小澈终于盼到了要等的人。

仙道把大纸盒搬进家里，放到客厅。

“奶奶呢？”流川拿了罐饮料，打开给仙道。

“她在楼上拖地。”小澈盯着流川，“你和爹地在外面玩了一整晚，是不是把我忘了？”

“我知道错了。对不起。”流川马上承认错误。

“好吧，那我原谅你了。”小澈视线转向仙道，“爹地。”

“嗯？”仙道咽下饮料，看着他笑，“流川小长官，有何指教？”

小澈清了清嗓子：“昨晚你带我爹地去哪里玩了？你们玩得开心吗？”

“我们一边看烟花一边深入交流感情。”仙道面不改色地回答，“很开心。”

深入……是挺深的。流川脑子里像是有烟花炸开了。

“这次就算啦，以后不可以夜不归宿哦。”

“好的。”

“爹地，我有个礼物要送给你。”小澈转身跑到沙发旁，从他的小书包里拿出做好的钥匙扣，返回仙道面前，“本来是圣诞礼物，可是你圣诞节没有回来。所以变成新年礼物了。爹地，祝你新年快乐！”

“谢谢。”仙道接过，由衷地说，“这颗小芒果做得真好。”

小澈听完，仿佛受到了巨大的打击，脸上的笑容渐渐消失，瘪着嘴垂下脑袋，一副万分沮丧的模样。

“？”仙道茫然，下意识地看向流川。

“不是芒果。”流川耸肩，“小鸡仔。我也有一颗。”

“爸爸，小萌鸡不是用颗来形容的……”小澈的头垂得更低了。

“对不起，爹地看错了。”仙道实在没想到手里这个黄色的钥匙扣是鸡仔。

“那、那你喜欢它吗？”小澈弱弱地问。

“喜欢，非常喜欢。”仙道赶紧拿出车钥匙，利索地挂了上去，“上班带着。如果有人问起，我就说是我们家小长官做的小萌鸡。”

“好的！”小澈眼中的阴霾一扫而空。

“爹地给你买了生日礼物。”

“哇！真的吗？是什么是什么！”

仙道把小铁盒递给他。

小澈打开一看，是奥德尔机器人的手表，立即激动地像小兔子一样在原地跳了几下：“爹地！我爱你！”

他简直欣喜若狂：“我太爱你了！”

流川看着仙道微笑的侧脸，莫名心跳。

好似银河哗啦一声倾注进海里，浮现出来的星光在水波中剧烈晃动。

流川沉默不言，转了下无名指上的订婚戒指，眼中跟着有了一丝微不可见的笑意。


	43. Chapter 43

43

仙道在海洋餐厅订了位置，省去了流川再带小澈跑一趟海洋馆。

餐厅老板姓徳永，是仙道加州大学的学弟，留学回来后子承父业。他像彦一一样视仙道学长为偶像，给他们清了其中一个场，拱形玻璃长廊下只留一桌。新年第一天的中午没什么生意，多数人昨晚都通宵去神社祈福了，早上起不来，所以不必担心少数订位置的客人没有用餐场地。

小澈出生的海岛上自然不会有海洋馆、动物园这类设施，他第一次隔着玻璃看到那么多在海水中遨游的海洋生物，惊呼连连。

徳永亲自接待了仙道，圆脸小卷毛的矮个子男人，戴副眼镜，笑起来憨厚老实，见到流川一口一个嫂子叫得欢。流川没有当场把他那张可恶的圆脸揍扁成饼算是给足仙道面子了。

“学长，这是你们的孩子吗？”徳永笑眯眯地问，“嫂子生的？”

“喂。”流川终于开口了，不怼不是流川枫，“你生一个给我看看？白痴。”

“我不喜欢男人呀。我有女朋友啦。”徳永话痨，更是难得一遇的不怕流川的铁头，“要是我对同性有兴趣，又能遇上学长这么好的人，我愿意给他生孩子的。”

“……”流川感觉徳永生活在另一个男男可以生子的平行世界里，无法与其沟通，斜了他一眼，抿着嘴不讲话了。

仙道敬徳永是条汉子，心突突直跳，生怕流川动手，一句话都不敢多说，默默把小澈抱到椅子上坐好。

“叔叔，”小澈看向站在餐桌旁的徳永，“那条鲨鱼也是你把它关起来的吗？”

“是啊。”

“你好厉害哦！”小澈从前听山姆大叔说过他在海上勇斗大白鲨险些丧命的惊险故事，以为鲨鱼是最强的海洋生物，当即对徳永充满了崇拜，“是在哪片海域抓到的？下次可以带我一起去吗？我想要抓一条放在家里当宠物。”

流川长指叩了叩桌面，面沉如水：“今后家里要多一个仙道，不能养任何宠物。”

“？？？”仙道手抖了一抖，差点把水倒在桌上。有我就没宠物，有宠物就没我？宝贝，过分了吧。

“爸爸！你怎么能把爹地和宠物相提并论呢？”

仙道喝了一口柠檬水，老怀安慰。

“宠物才不会把你带出去一整晚都不回家咧！还有，你为什么要穿高领呢，爹地是不是咬你了？”

“咳咳咳……”仙道偏过脸。忽然有种当年被筱真盯梢时偷偷占流川便宜的做贼心虚感。

流川略显窘迫，往上扯了扯衣领，以为小澈看到了什么才会这么说。

“我是猜的，爸爸你不用遮掩了。”小澈洋洋得意，“我今天五岁了，比四岁的时候更聪明了。”

徳永大笑：“学长和嫂子感情真好。难怪大学里这么多人追求学长他看都不看一眼。嫂子你太牛了，把学长管得服服帖帖的。”

流川目露寒光，攥起拳头。你再敢喊一声嫂子，我立马打得你服服帖帖。

“我去厨房吩咐厨师给你们准备午餐。”徳永笑完，稍稍欠身，转身走开了。

“他……”

“别解释。”流川冷着脸打断仙道，“一定是你给他灌输了不正确的认知。”

我灌输什么了？不就是拒绝别人的时候说过我有老婆我很爱他之类的话。仙道在心里理直气壮地反驳。

仙道不顶嘴，流川也就没再追究，顾自倒了杯柠檬水喝了起来。老实说，经历昨晚的酣战，后面那个地方就不提了，腰和大腿根酸痛得要命，如果再带着小澈逛一圈海洋馆估计够呛，幸好仙道在这里订了位置，又能坐着休息又能让孩子满意。

一群一群发光的水母掠过，桌面上水波粼粼，偶尔有大鱼投下的阴影。

小澈乖顺地坐在椅子上，仰视头顶的海洋生物群，纤长浓密的睫毛微微翘起，海光装满他的双目。

侍者没过多久推来一个生日蛋糕，点亮了插在上面的蜡烛。

“你们两个许愿吧。”仙道眼中盈着笑意。

流川不玩这种小孩子的把戏，没有配合。

小澈高声说道：

“第一个愿望，希望我认识的所有人身体健康，每天都开心！”

“第二个愿望，希望爹地永远爱爸爸，爸爸也永远爱爹地。”

“第三个愿望……”

他戛然而止，双手合十交握，虔诚地闭上了双眼。

——希望我的爸爸妈妈能早点从那个很远很远的地方回来看我。

“第三个愿望是什么？”仙道问道。

小澈呼地一声吹灭蜡烛：“爹地，我不能告诉你，第三个愿望说出来就不灵了。”

“这样啊。那就我们的小长官愿望成真。”仙道摸了摸他的后脑勺。

“嗯嗯！”小澈高兴地点头。

流川猜到小澈保留不说的愿望是什么了，他沉默地看着孩子纯真快乐的笑脸，心里一抽。有朝一日这颗活力十足的小太阳知道自己的愿望说不说出来都不可能实现之后，会不会就此黯淡下去？

“爸爸，第一块蛋糕给你。”小澈笑得很可爱，“谢谢你把我养到现在这么大，新的一年还要辛苦你啦。我爱你。”

流川微怔，从没想过孩子会说这样的话，伸手接过蛋糕：“我也爱你。”

小澈把第二块蛋糕给了仙道，认真地说：“爹地，我其实很不舍得把爸爸分给你的。因为我的爸爸是独一无二全世界最好的爸爸。你不能让他伤心哦。”说完他似乎觉得不妥，又补充道，“爹地，你也是独一无二全宇宙最好的爹地。”

孩子越懂事，流川就越心疼，他不甘示弱，可又不得不向无法改变的既定事实低头。

——小澈的父母早已同他诀别。而他对此一无所知，以为爸爸妈妈只是远行而已。

流川挖了一勺淡奶油送进口中，甜味压下了从心底泛上来的苦涩。

小澈总会得知真相的，希望到时候他受到的打击和伤害能减至最小。

流川吃着蛋糕许下了生日愿望。

 

餐厅以法式料理为主，上菜比较慢，但每一道菜都很合小澈的口味，尤其是扇贝，他把流川那一份也吃了。

饭后，应小澈要求，仙道和流川陪他去电影院看今天上映的《奥德尔机器人剧场版之异星球的奇妙冒险》。

流川吃饱开始犯困，片头曲唱完就意识模糊睁不开眼睛了。

仙道和小澈换了个位置，坐到中间，搂着流川让他靠着自己午休。

片长九十五分钟，流川睡到散场，口水流了仙道一肩膀。

“爸爸，你好恶心哦。”小澈抱着爆米花，蹙眉看着仙道衣服上的深色水渍。

“我以前给你换尿不湿都没嫌你恶心。”流川不服。

“但我没有把口水弄在你身上。”

“你在我床上画地图。”

“爹地，你快管管爸爸！”小澈败下阵来，扑倒在仙道腿上嘤嘤嘤，“他怎么这么喜欢翻旧账？”

仙道抱着小澈从座位上站起来，另一手牵住流川，无视孩子的控诉，问道：“我送你们回家？”

“嗯。”流川揉揉眼睛，垂着头一副精神不振的样子。

“有这么累吗？”仙道拉着流川往外走，“当心脚下的台阶。”

流川睡眠不足就特别心烦，看什么都不顺眼，整个人笼罩在低气压当中，语气冷得吓人：“是你造成的。”

“看来你这些年疏于锻炼啊。想跟从前一样体力充沛，光是晚上应该不够。”仙道捏了下流川的手，“等下周爸妈们正式见了面，我就搬过去跟你一起住。我们加一项晨间运动，怎么样？”

流川第一反应是早起跑步，仔细一想前半句，气得踹了仙道一脚：“免谈。”

小澈当然听不懂仙道的暗示，看着仙道追问：“爹地，你要住到我们家里？”

得到了肯定的答案，小澈欢呼：“好棒！”

 

三点半，仙道把流川和小澈送回家中，调转车头折返父母的住处，载他们一同前往京都。

仙道的外公自老伴去世以后，独自在岚山开了间名为云雀原的温泉旅馆，常年隐居山中，安度余生。

仙道一家抵达云雀原时，天已经黑了，墨色的天空缀满繁星。

夜幕下的岚山寂静无边，回荡着不知名的鸟叫声。山间积雪没有全部融化，月光一照，隐隐泛起蓝色的光。

外公近两年因身体原因不能搭乘飞机，去不了国外，老人家十分想念外孙，也顾不上女儿女婿，一见面就拉着仙道去了茶室。来给外公拜年的老友刚走没一会儿，矮桌上还摆着一副他们未下完的围棋棋局。

“来来来，陪外公下会儿棋，唉，我们很长时间没有边下棋边闲聊了。”外公浑浊的虹膜上浮漾着喜气。

“您身体还好吧？”仙道脱了外套，盘腿坐在矮桌前，看了眼棋局。

“好着呢。”外公乐呵呵地坐在仙道对面，“听你妈说，你和你以前高中的小男友复合啦？”

“嗯，是的。”提到流川，仙道微微一笑。

和彦和莉香跟了进来。莉香道：“爸，小彰开了两个多小时的车，让他休息休息再下棋呀。”

“那个孩子不错，很有礼貌。你外婆挺喜欢的。”外公说着看向莉香，“你刚才说什么？饿了？厨房在准备了，再等一会儿就开饭，别急。”

“爸。”和彦点头行礼。

外公笑着应了一声，继续跟仙道说话：“多年未见，我快想不起来他长什么样子了。”

“流川没怎么变。”

“是吗？那就好。”外公在棋盘上落下一子，思绪悄然回到了过去。那一年老伴健在，冬初的一天，仙道从神奈川领回来一个瘦瘦高高的黑发男孩。男孩皮肤特别白，话不多，也不笑，表情冷冷的，但家教非常好，又特别爱干净，在客房住了几天，收拾得整整齐齐。起初他以为男孩是外孙在镰仓的好友，老伴心细，她笑着说，我们家小彰看着小枫的时候，眼睛里好像有星星要跳出来似的，就像你年轻那会儿看着我一样。

想到这里，外公抬眸问道：“你还像以前那么喜欢他？”

“不，比以前更喜欢了。”须臾功夫，仙道吃去了外公的半壁江山，笑问，“您要输了。投降吗？”

“嗬，棋艺见长啊。不投降！外公我老骥伏枥志在千里，决战到天明！”

莉香、和彦坐在旁边，观棋不语，两个人都没有出声。

原本仙道一家计划在云雀原住一晚，次日回东京，然而外公不愿意放人。第二天一大早就把仙道带出去玩了，将近十点才回旅馆。

仙道在温泉泡了个澡，回到卧室邀请流川视频通话。

流川一点确定，就看到仙道浴衣半敞，露出一部分坚实的胸肌。

日式小夜灯微弱的光亮打在他的脸上，唇角勾着散漫的笑，表情显得朦胧但是极富吸引力。

流川眼也不眨，盯着仙道，忽然意识到失态，懊恼地把脸埋进了枕头里，闷声闷气地说：“不要对着我笑。”

“陪外公在岚山跑了一整天，刚刚泡温泉的时候不小心睡着了，然后梦见把你按在温泉旁的青石上……”

对方中止了视频通话。

仙道抿着嘴轻笑，又发出了视频邀请。

流川没接，回了信息过来：我要睡觉了。

仙道挑了个热吻的表情发送：好的，我也要睡了，但愿我还能梦到你。

翌日，外公又让仙道陪他到古都闲逛，逛到傍晚终于肯让他回东京了。临走前往他们的车里塞了一堆山货和京都特产，指明其中一半是给流川家的。

仙道把父母送到家，车都没下，直奔流川家。

和彦望着仙道的车绝尘而去，叹口气：“儿大不中留。”

莉香摇了摇头，挽住他的手臂：“算了算了，嫁出去的儿子泼出去的水，想开点。”

仙道到流川家的时候，流川刚洗完澡，头发还是湿的。

“晚饭吃了吗？”家里暖气开得很足，流川穿得不多，白色短袖加棉麻睡裤，身上散发着沐浴露清爽的香气。

“没。”仙道下身一紧，眼神暗了下来。

“吃什么，我给你订外卖。”流川回过身，弯腰拿起随手扔在沙发上的手机，“披萨？”

不过这份披萨最终成了仙道的夜宵，他的正餐是喷香可口的狐狸肉。

三下两下流川就被仙道剥了个精光压在床上。

没过多久，主卧里传出粗重暧昧的喘息声和愉悦大于痛苦的低吟声，断断续续一直到后半夜才消停。


	44. Chapter 44

44

一大早，満知子开车把小澈送回流川家。広树已经回法院上班了，得知今天流川要带着小澈去仙道家做客，担心两个孩子没有处事经验怠慢了对方父母，特地拿出了自己收藏的两对茶碗给未来亲家当新年见面礼。一对仿古黑釉耀变，一对垂樱枝白釉，都是早年名窑出的上等珍品，原先养在広树父亲家的老宅中，双亲去世后，政府派了专人保护屋中物品。这两对有钱也很难买到的茶碗才得以留存。换作十年前，広树绝无任何可能忍痛割爱，但如今对身外死物不再有什么执念。

小澈今天戴了顶橙红色的小狐狸针织护耳帽，配了件同色系的新外套，真成了一只萌哒哒的小狐狸崽子。

雨森夫妇买菜回来，雨森打趣道：“哟，流川家的小男子汉变成小狐狸啦。”

小澈格格直笑：“爷爷奶奶新年快乐。”

雨森夫人从和服衣襟里摸出一个红包塞给小澈，钱不多，也就一千日元，意思意思给孩子买点小零食，她笑呵呵地祝福道：“希望我们的小男子汉新的一年像雨后的春笋一样茁壮长大。”

“谢谢雨森奶奶。”小澈恭恭敬敬地行了个大礼，“那样的话我就能帮雨森爷爷修剪树枝啦。现在我力气太小了，连大剪刀都拿不动。”

雨森夫妇露出慈爱的笑容。附近的大人们很喜欢流川家的小孩，长相可爱不说，嘴巴还甜，又懂礼貌，偶尔调皮但从不恶意捣乱，谁见了都想抱抱他。

一回到家中，小澈脱了鞋就往楼上冲，他穿着厚厚的冬袜，于是満知子没有叫住他让他穿拖鞋。

満知子估计流川还没起来，挂好外套去厨房准备早餐。

小澈进了主卧，看到流川趴在仙道身上，两个人还没醒，又悄悄退了出去，噔噔噔下楼，停在厨房门口气喘吁吁地说：“奶奶，爸爸和爹地在睡觉……”他欲言又止，过了片刻，说道，“他们没有穿衣服，被子只盖了一半。爹地的手搭在爸爸的屁股上。”

“……”満知子一抖，木汤勺扑通掉进了汤锅里，她镇定了一下，找了双筷子把勺子夹出来，“不可以直接闯进爸爸的卧室，要敲门，记住了吗？”

“可是爸爸进我的房间不敲门呀。”

“我会教育他。卧房是每个人的私人空间，就算是家人也得彼此尊重。”

“嗯嗯，奶奶是了不起的大学老师，说什么都对。”小澈连连点头，“那爸爸跟爹地睡为什么不穿衣服？他跟我睡的时候都有穿的。”

“应该是暖气开得过高，室内太热。”満知子一脸窘迫找理由。看来光是让孩子学会敲门不行，大人还得锁门。两个身体状况没问题的成年人在一起免不了发生这种事情，是合理的，但孩子毕竟还小，等升入国小有了生理教育课，自然而然会明白。

“原来是这样啊。”小澈不疑有他，脱了外套，卷起袖子踩着小板凳帮奶奶洗菜。

仙道和流川完全不知情，醒后扯高被子又在被窝里温存了一场才起床洗漱。

流川随便套了件宽松的圆领衫下楼拿喝的，一眼就看到小澈坐在儿童椅上吃三明治，脸色一变，捂住脖子上的吻痕扭头就往楼上跑，一头撞在仙道的身上。

仙道急忙拽住往后仰的流川：“有没有撞痛？”

“你们起来了吗？”満知子的声音传来，“我煮了豆腐味增汤，快下来吃饭。”

“好的，伯母。”仙道接道，抬手摸了下流川颈侧的吻痕，压低喉咙说，“难怪慌慌张张的。没事啦，顶多被儿子调侃几句。”

“以后不要在我身上留下这种痕迹。”流川下了床面若冰霜，神情庄重严肃，与昨晚情至深处时满眼春潮的模样大相径庭。

“需要我向你展示一下我肩上的牙印吗？”

仙道刻意压低的沉哑嗓音带了几分倦懒，很勾人。流川不可避免地想起他起床前在自己耳边说得那些令人脸红心跳的情话。

不可否认，仙道是天生的调情高手，自追到流川开始，便将浑身解数都用在他一个人身上。饶是流川再冷静自持，也时常陷入甜蜜的沼泽中而不自知。但正如筱真当年的庆幸，仙道对流川情有独钟，所以沼泽之下才不会是无尽的深渊。哪怕流川完全失去了警惕性，最后坠落到的地方也将是仙道的怀抱。

“懒得跟你废话。”流川给了仙道一拳，“让开。”

仙道转头看着流川气呼呼地上楼，略微发红的耳尖出卖了小狐狸的心思，他笑了笑，下楼走到餐桌边。

小澈喝完最后一口牛奶，用手背擦去嘴巴上一圈奶渍，眉眼一弯：“爹地，早上好。”

“早上好。”仙道拉开椅子入座。桌上是満知子精心准备的早餐。

満知子端着玉子烧从厨房出来放在桌上，顺手把吃好早饭的小澈从儿童椅上抱下来。

“奶奶，我可以玩二十分钟平板电脑吗？”

“去吧。”

小澈冲仙道嘻嘻一笑，飞快地跑到客厅，爬上沙发打开平板电脑。

流川再次从楼上下来，换了件高领，镇定自若坐下来喝汤吃饭。

満知子委婉地提醒流川，如果仙道在家里过夜，记得把卧室门倒锁，小澈还小，有些事现在不方便跟他细说。

“哦。”流川大概能想象小澈推开门看到了什么，然后下楼问了満知子。若不是汤碗太小，他都想把脸埋进碗里了。

反观仙道，曾久经筱真的监管，脸皮早就三尺厚，満知子这么含蓄的表达方式根本戳不到他，不动如山，笑答：“知道了伯母，我们会注意。”

小澈扬声补了一刀才扎中他：“爹地，睡觉不穿衣服会感冒哦。还有，你不可以再咬爸爸的屁股了，虽然你的手挡住了大半，但我确定那是咬痕。”说完继续玩平板电脑。

餐桌上的气氛瞬间尴尬到了极点。

満知子干笑：“……呵呵，我想你们应该明白锁门的必要性了吧？”

在未来岳母面前被举报咬了她儿子的屁股，仙道的笑容快挂不住了，不敢再看満知子，讪讪接道：“是的是的。”

流川心如死灰。小澈只不过长大了一岁而已，观察能力却像是经过了终极进化，果然是姐姐亲生的，何况姐夫还是当地有名的年轻警探。防火防盗防小澈，刻不容缓。

小澈晃着小短腿，全然没有意识到自己给爸爸和爹地造成了多大的心理阴影，更不会预料从今往后，家里的主卧是他再难随意踏足的禁地。

 

仙道家邸宅。

莉香时不时走到家门口顺着花园中间的行路往正门方向张望。

和彦在客厅里看报纸：“你急什么？”

“我好几天没见到我的乖孙了。”莉香眼睛倏地一亮，“哎呀，回来了，我去接他们。”

和彦深吸一口气，抖了抖报纸。

“莉香奶奶——”小澈边跑边呼喊。

小奶音又甜又亮，把莉香的心都勾过去了：“慢点，别摔跤啦！”

小澈像颗裹着糖衣的小炮弹，精准地撞进了莉香的怀里，笑嘻嘻地说：“奶奶，你身上的香水味真好闻呀。”

跟过来的流川向莉香颔首行礼：“伯母。”

“进屋再说，外面有点冷。”莉香没穿外套，难以抵御室外的低温，一手抱着小澈一手拉着流川就走。

仙道反而像个外人，手里捧着装茶碗的盒子，小臂上挂着流川给莉香买的礼物，肩上还有小澈的小狐狸儿童书包，迈着长腿跟在后面。

和彦在家里也穿得很正式，条纹衬衣、复古西装马甲、同色西裤，还揣着怀表，他放下报纸，不过没有起身迎接。

“爷爷，新年好。”小澈落地后行礼，向仙道要回小书包，拿出两张在奶奶的指导下亲手写的贺年卡，分别给了和彦和莉香。

和彦每一年收到的贺年卡一大堆，但都是生意伙伴的礼节性往来，还没有这么小的孩子给他写过，心里挺高兴的，不过依旧端着架子，绷着脸接过，回给他两个红包。

好厚啊！小澈头一次收到这么鼓的新年红包，有些不知所措。

“嫌少？”和彦又给了他一个更厚的，“还不够的话你直接跟我说个数，我开支票。”

“你干什么呀？不要吓到小澈一。”莉香剜了和彦一眼，替小澈把红包塞进小书包里，“乖宝贝，不怕。我们别理这个怪老头。”

和彦郁闷至极。给钱有错吗？现金没了开支票又有什么问题？真是莫名其妙。

“伯父。”流川把茶碗礼盒送上。

和彦经常出入拍卖会，奇珍异宝见多了，没当回事，不以为意地翻开盒盖，微微一怔。

在天光下，黑釉两盏闪耀着光点，仿佛深海中的星空，而白釉两盏泛着莹亮的光泽，碗身上的垂樱枝精致动人。

“黑釉那两个我爸说不是耀变天目，仿古的。”哪个名窑出的流川一下子想不起来了。

“我当然知道。总不见得你为了讨我欢心去博物馆窃取国宝吧。就算你敢偷，我也不敢收啊。”和彦被四个茶碗惊人的美貌震慑，百年难遇的朝小辈露出特别亲切的笑容，“谢谢令尊，这份是迄今为止我收到过的最合心意的新年礼物。改天我会当面向令尊表达谢意的。”

仙道跟见了鬼似的。请问这位如沐春风的帅大叔是谁？

和彦意识到太过喜形于色了，当即收起笑容，合上盒盖，小心地把盒子放到一边，清了清嗓子，又恢复了严肃威严的模样：“坐，把这里当成自己的家，不必拘谨。”

流川送给莉香的珍珠项链和给満知子买的是同一系列的。

莉香的首饰数不胜数，但这条项链最能打动她的心，马上高高兴兴地让仙道帮她戴上了。

“好看吗？”莉香到和彦跟前显摆，“是小枫给我挑的！”

和彦轻哼一声，一串项链有什么了不起的，四盏茶碗才是真正的无价之宝。

“我去做饭啦。”家中请的厨娘回老家了，其他佣人也都在放假，明天过来，莉香不打算叫外卖，决定亲自下厨。

“奶奶，我帮你洗菜。”小澈屁颠屁颠的跟着她。

仙道心里没底：“爸，妈多少年没有做过饭了？”

“她做过饭吗？”和彦反问。

不多时，厨房那头传来莉香的尖叫声，紧跟着小澈嚷道：“奶奶，油放太多了啦！”

客厅的三个男人即刻进去救人。

锅里不知道在烧什么东西，黑乎乎的一团，冒着烟。

“我帮你报火警？”和彦语气不冷不热。

“你少说风凉话，真讨厌！”

小澈受到了惊吓，要仙道抱。

流川对这一幕似曾相识，锅里火光冲天，好像谁还跟傻子似的拿来一个灭火器往锅里喷。根本想不到这个人就是他自己。

和彦解开袖扣，把袖子往上卷，无奈道：“好了，你出去吧，我来。”

莉香把围裙丢给他，嗫嚅道：“抱歉啊，这么多年我还是没学会。”

“谁让你学了？”和彦系好围裙，清理被莉香弄得乱七八糟的料理台。

小澈自告奋勇留下来继续打下手。

莉香难为情死了，边走边对流川说：“我昨晚看了不少食谱，以为做菜很容易……让你见笑了。要看电影吗？我去放。”话题转移得相当快，直奔客厅，拿起遥控器打开电视。

和彦十四岁来东京谋生，下厨对他来说是必备的生存技能，后来经济条件好了，一日三餐有佣人准备，或者去餐厅解决，根本不需要他进厨房。刀法明显生疏了，一刀一刀切得很慢。

“爷爷，我爸爸也会做菜。”小澈踩在凳子上，拿着小刷子仔仔细细地刷洗蛤蜊。

“哦。手艺怎么样？”和彦随口问了一句。

“非常棒。他什么都会。日式料理啦、法式大餐啦……他、他还会中国菜呢！”

“比如？”

小澈顿了一会儿，小声地回答：“满汉全席。”

“你知道满汉全席一共有多少道菜吗？”

“……可多了。”

“澈一，小孩子不应该讲大话。”和彦肃着脸。

“我……”小澈瘪了下嘴，回过头眼圈红了起来，“对不起，爷爷。我只是觉得你好像不太喜欢我爸爸。”

“你别哭啊，我又没说重话。”和彦放下刀，擦了擦手，扯了张纸巾给他擦眼睛，“冷静。你一哭，莉香奶奶会教训我的。”

“爷爷你好凶哦。”小澈弱弱地说。

“我对别人更凶。”

“为什么呀？”

“不凶镇不住底下的人。”

“哦……爷爷，我刚才撒谎了。”小澈垂下眼眸，手里还拿着一个小蛤蜊，“我也骗过爹地。我爸爸做东西其实不太好吃的，有时候很咸，有时候很淡。好几次把天妇罗炸得跟炭一样黑漆漆的。如果、如果说实话，爹地跟我们一起生活，可能要常常吃外卖。但是我觉得我爸爸超级厉害。”

“是吗。他没有缺点？”

“有、有的呀。”蛤蜊咕咚一声掉进水里，小澈紧张地抓住和彦的手，仰起头，“山姆大叔说，每个人都有缺点的，正因为不完美才能绝无仅有。可是我爱爸爸，他的缺点在我眼里都变成了优点。他是完美的，也是绝无仅有的。”

和彦沉默着注视这个小人儿，过了半晌，把他抱了起来，尽量用温和的声调耐心地说道：“我不知道你是以什么标准判定我不喜欢你爸爸的。我想说的是，他有无缺点，性格是好是坏，厨艺行不行，其实跟我没有太大的关系，仙道彰中意就够了。”

小澈眨了眨眼睛。

和彦继续说：“我遇到过很多很多你目前无法想象也无法理解的困境和难关，我比你更知道应该珍惜身边的人。我同样爱着我的儿子，也就是你的爹地。有个成语叫爱屋及乌，比喻爱一个人而连带地关心喜欢与他有关的人或物。因此，就算你爸爸一无是处、懦弱、胆小，只要你爹地认为他是好的，他对你爹地一心一意，我就会把他当做家里人。更何况他不可能那么差劲。我这么说，你能听懂吗？”

和彦实在不知道该如何跟小孩子沟通，或许讲得太深奥了。

“听懂啦！”小澈亲昵地搂住他的脖子，“我爱爹地，你是爹地的爸爸，所以我也爱你。”

和彦丢盔弃甲，彻底心软，目光逐渐变得温和而慈祥。


	45. Chapter 45

45

没过几天，仙道夫妇和流川夫妇约在一间环境清幽的怀石料理店共进晚餐。

莉香早年就认识満知子，两位母亲历经十年沧桑，还没说上几句话双双抹起了眼泪，哭了很长时间才慢慢冷静下来，没一会儿她们就像一对久别重逢的姐妹，边饮茶边聊天，交谈甚欢。

和彦、広树初次会面，相当生疏，客套了几句提起那四盏茶碗，总算找到了共同话题。

婚期定在四月底，与当年湘北陵南的首次练习赛同一天①。中间这几个月足够双方父母筹备婚礼了。

和彦晚上回到家中，打算联系做房地产的朋友在东京湾预购一套海景别墅给仙道当婚房。

莉香劝他：“亲家两口子都是知识分子，收入没你多。你送豪宅，会给他们造成不必要的压力。”

和彦想想也对，打消了这个念头。

等仙道在流川家吃好晚饭回来，迎接他的是两个大行李箱。

“少爷。”佣人说道，“您的个人物品全都替您收拾好了，您检查一下有没有漏掉什么。”

“啊？收拾我的东西干嘛？”仙道拿着车钥匙，不解地问。

“是老爷吩咐的。他让您另谋住处，或者搬到流川先生家里……”佣人抬眼看了看仙道的脸色，“还说您早就成年了，他没有义务抚养您。”

仙道茫茫然跟在佣人后面，看着他把行李箱放进车里。

“您慢走。”佣人行了个礼，小跑着回邸宅了。

和彦跟莉香站在二楼阳台，远眺仙道的车消失在夜色中。

“这样两位亲家应该不会有压力了吧？”和彦喝了口白葡萄酒。

“不知道。我只知道我们儿子铁定高兴坏了，他巴不得和小枫婚前同居。”

仙道开车载着他的两箱行李往流川家行驶，电台播着一首歌颂父亲的英文歌，情深意切，父爱如山。可以说相当应景了。

流川送走仙道，把客厅收拾了一下，去二楼冲了个澡，舒舒服服地靠在床上准备玩篮球手游，刚点开游戏界面，楼下门铃声响了。

平时家里没有访客，十点多了，是谁？流川一想该不会邻居那对老夫妇碰到什么急事了，他穿上拖鞋，匆匆下楼开门。

仙道衣冠楚楚站在深夜的寒风里，廊灯昏黄的光落在他的肩头，面容英俊无双：“你居然连铁门都忘了锁，不怕坏人潜进来偷东西？”

“白痴，这一带治安很好。”流川看到了他身旁的行李箱，“你打算去哪里？”

“我被我爸扫地出门了，无家可归，只能来投靠你。”仙道故作可怜，“你收不收留我？”

“怎么回事？”流川蹙眉。

“我能进来再说吗？有点冷。”

流川往旁边给仙道让了路，顺便把他的行李箱提到玄关。

“你和你爸吵架？”流川倒了杯柠檬水给仙道。

仙道亲了他一下：“没吵，他要我自食其力。我在东京暂时买不起房子。”

流川挠挠脸：“你没钱了？”

“是的。”仙道也不是没钱，只不过没那么多钱，“你老公真的很穷。”

流川拿起茶几上的钱包，抽出一张卡给了仙道：“我的积蓄。你每周给我零用钱就行了。我开销不大。以后工资也会打进这张卡里。”

“嗯？你养我啊？”仙道只想逗逗流川，没想到小狐狸这么较真。

“有什么问题？我是一家之主。”

“也对。那你以后要乖一点，不然我扣你的零用钱。”仙道笑着把银行卡收进钱包，“还有，你是不是忘了？你的工资也是我发的。”

流川一家之主的宝座还没坐稳，就被这一现实掀翻了，气得当场把仙道按倒在沙发上，夺了他的钱包，想要抢回银行卡，却看到了夹在里面的那张小小合影。

“我们高中的时候？”流川压在仙道身上不动了，怔怔的看着照片。

“是啊。”

当时正年少，以为岁月还很长，有大把大把的青春可以挥洒在篮球场上。他们都是自信的人，了解彼此，深信能一路相携朝着定好的目标勇往直前。根本不会料到一别竟十年。

仙道摸着流川的后脑勺，亲他的额头：“在加州待了这么多年，一直找不到你。若不是有照片为证，我搞不好会怀疑，我曾经是否真的在镰仓遇见过一个好看到连发梢就泛着光亮的男孩。他很迷人，常常引来满场少女的示爱欢呼。他也很执着，练习赛后非要打败我不可，又不准我放水，总是来找我。我们在一起的时间其实不算长，之于人的一生而言，两年不过一眨眼的事。但……”

流川低头轻吻他的唇角，眼睫毛轻微地颤动着。

“那是我人生中最得意的两年。”仙道稍稍哽了一下。

流川生出一股感同身受的悲戚。虽然没有亲眼目睹，但他能够想象仙道是如何撑过来的。

“我很喜欢你的。”流川终于直白地袒露心声，“我做事从不后悔。独有一件。我后悔忘了你。你这么好，我却把你一个人扔在加州不管不问。”

跨越时空的钝刀劈在了流川的心上，不规则的刀口充斥着一种追悔莫及又无可奈何的荒凉感。

“时至今日，”流川又看了眼钱包里的照片，仙道少年时笑得真好看，像明晃晃的太阳，难怪自己会暗恋他，“我仍然不记得你最得意的两年。”

除了在梦里，流川近几年只偷偷掉过一次眼泪。那晚小澈高烧不退，医生郑重地说，这个小婴儿实在太孱弱了，身体各项机能都严重不达标，可能养不大，务必做好心理准备。

养不大的意思就是会因各种病症并发而夭折。

流川不敢把这个结果通知父母，独自坐在小住院部门口的台阶上，他大概隐隐想起仙道了，出于正常人的本能，在无措的时候总希望自己信赖的人陪在身边。可是他又什么也想不起来，头痛如海啸，在脑中肆虐碰撞。

海岛的夜空深邃而广阔，浩瀚星河笼罩住流川刻骨铭心的无助。

医生看到这个高大淡漠的年轻人隐没在黑暗中无声落泪，大抵心生不忍，走过来对他说，如果你打算就此放弃……

流川从不在外人跟前露出软弱的一面，抬起手臂用力地擦掉眼泪，倔强冷硬地打断对方，我能把他养大。

医生半天没接话，双手插在白大褂的口袋里，看着远处模模糊糊的树影，低声说道，从医三十多年，我相信有奇迹的。

流川不信有奇迹，只信他自己。

今晚在仙道的怀中，流川完全卸下了重重的铠甲，一身是伤。他好像离家出走在外面受尽委屈却碍于自尊不肯过多表露的别扭小孩，等着家里人主动哄他。

此时仙道觉得流川并没有真正长大，事实上在他这里，流川永远不必长大。任性也好，强势也好，叛逆也好，他照单全收。

“嗯，忘了我是你的不对，所以你补偿我更得意的后半生，好不好？”仙道眼底的笑意晕染开，“当然，我不会让你单方面付出，我们一直很合拍，不是吗？”

“是的。我们是最佳对手。”流川心想，以前跟仙道打球一定是一件非常开心的事。输赢只是结果，过程才最重要。

“没错，你我刚好势均力敌。”仙道展露笑容，明朗不可方物，忽然发力，把毫无防备的流川反压在身下吻了起来。

 

回公司上班以后，仙道一方面要管理Oasis，另一方面还要处理早莺海棠繁杂的问题，每天都要忙到深夜。

流川既然说了要养仙道，这个责任就扛在了肩头，咬咬牙把江崎给他的那两本书啃了，还在网上报了相关课程。仙道在书房看文件，他抱着平板电脑窝在书房的飘窗上学习。好几次不小心睡着了，都是仙道把他抱回主卧的。

看到自家小狐狸这么用功，仙道动用职权，给他涨了工资。

知情的企划部全员是没有任何意见的。毕竟监工大人是太子爷的未婚夫，公司给他也管不着。

但江崎作为Oasis最刚正不阿特助，不能坐视不理，立马致电和彦打小报告。

和彦这会儿在前往藤花幼稚园的途中，他莫名其妙就成了负责接送小澈上学放学的人，好在有司机，要不然这一天天的来回开车，积劳成疾的肩颈炎肯定复作。

“加了多少？”和彦听完江崎的汇报，开口问道。

“比原先多十五万日元。”

“嗯，那我私人再添一点，算在流川每个月的奖金里。”

“好的……啊？您说什么？”

“你听力不行了？”

“恕我直言，流川先生的工作能力在企划部没那么突出，您这样发放奖金似乎不合规矩。”

“我总不能直接打钱给他吧？我不喜欢明着倒贴。”和彦话锋一转，“江崎啊，你当了四十年的单身汉，有些事不明白。流川和仙道彰四月底结婚，他们连新房都没买。我个人出资又担心我那两位亲家过意不去。你说我该怎么办？”

“呃，东京也有便宜的房子，我可以抽出时间帮他们物色物色。”您在我这里打什么感情牌呀？再有，我过了年三十五岁，离我周岁生日还有七个月。上次不是强调过了吗？怎么就当了四十年的单身汉了？！

“照你的意思，我儿子只配住便宜的房子？要不我买个小鸟笼把他和流川关在里面？”

“……行吧，您想以公司的名义私人给流川补贴完全没问题。财务部那边我会交接好的。请您放心。”江崎不再做无谓的挣扎。他的前上司不会出现了，已经彻底变成了现在的这个昏君，敢于直言的忠臣基本上是没有好下场的，还是睁一只眼闭一只眼为好。

和彦挂了电话，打了一笔钱给江崎，嘱咐他在三个月之内不着痕迹地转交给流川。

江崎一看那一长串零，眼前一黑，真想把钱退回去然后砸掉手机。

这么多钱让我怎么不着痕迹发放给流川？流川枫是傻子吗？！

你们父子俩再这么作天作地为难我，我真的要跳槽了！

和彦满意地收起手机。他正愁这件事呢，江崎火急火燎地撞上来替他分忧，不愧是他一手栽培的人才。

司机把车停在藤花幼稚园门口。

和彦隔着车窗玻璃一眼就看到了小澈：“瞧瞧，我的小乖孙可爱吗？”

“可爱。”司机面无表情，每天都要回答相同的问题，烦死了！他突然好怀念退休前严肃沉默的老板，极少废话，雷厉风行。如今黏黏糊糊散发着祖父的光辉，真是辣眼睛。但出来赚钱不容易，不讨好老板随时会被解雇，哪怕昧着良心也要夸他们家的小宝贝可爱。不过话说回来，这个小宝贝倒是真的很可爱，一上车就递过来一颗小糖果，甜滋滋地说，叔叔开车辛苦啦，谢谢你来接我放学。

“澈一，我的呢？”和彦不悦，卸下他的小书包放到旁边。

“喏。”小澈在他手上放了块小饼干，“手工课上做的。我以前就用一块自己做的饼干买下了爹地。”

说起这件事，满满的自豪感油然而生。

“是吗。”和彦看着这块造型充满童趣的小饼干，觉得它是一件观赏和收藏价值极高的艺术品，“你亏了。”

“嗯？”小澈迷惑地眨了眨眼睛，“为什么呀？”

“因为仙道彰根本不值一块小饼干。你损失非常惨重。”和彦正色道，“今后真正做生意的时候不可以这样，要学会压价。记住，半块小饼干就能解决的事情，没必要付出一整块。”

“……”司机含着糖默不作声地开车。老板您这样贬低您的亲生儿子，莉香夫人同意吗？

————————

①：此处为私设。没有在原著中翻到具体日期，推算时间轴大概四月底五月初。如有疏漏还请见谅。


	46. Chapter 46

46

最近仙道很是头疼，他的情敌那个姓谷原的大学生不知道哪根筋搭错了，经常抱着吉他坐在流川家门外弹唱情歌。

谷原年轻气盛，以为只要坚持就可以打动流川，总能从仙道手里把他抢走的。

这日，仙道有应酬，流川带着小澈先回家了。

谷原刚到，他把头发剪短染回了黑色，耳钉摘了，比之前看起来乖了很多，笑起来的样子也足以倾倒众生：“师兄。”

“哥哥，你怎么又来了呀？”小澈跟个小大人似的深深地叹了一口气，学了句电视里看到的台词，“感情是不能勉强的。”

“小孩子都懂的道理，你不懂？”

“是的，我不懂。我偏要勉强。”

“……”流川抱着小澈回家，砰地一声摔上铁门，把谷原关在外面。

谷原心中酸涩，像所有固执的求爱者一样，陷入了明知求不得却又放不下的漩涡里。

这样过了不到一周，谷原大概想通了，没再出现过，据満知子所说，他这几天跟一位天文系的研究生走得很近，在校园里出双入对，应该是有了新的目标。

谷原这边的问题刚解决，哲司又登场了，借着与Oasis合作的名义，屡次跑到仙道的办公室骚扰仙道。三句不离口的露骨荤话，仙道只能装作听不懂，但江崎觉得自己的耳朵受到了污染，简直听不下去了，悄悄录下来发给了和彦。和彦大发雷霆，儿子和流川的日子过得好好的，双方父母也正式定过亲了，乖孙又懂事，河原木家的兔崽子添什么乱？要引发他们家的家庭危机吗？

和彦当即联系了河原木，言辞犀利地下了最后通牒，要么河原木全家卷铺盖滚出东京，要么管好他的小儿子。河原木差点气晕过去，年会当晚就狠狠地责备过哲司了，没想到这个混帐东西死性不改。他深知和彦既然说得出就肯定做得到，连夜与长子和女儿一商量，次日将哲司送去国外念书。和彦还没消气，怒气腾腾杀到Oasis，关上办公室门劈头盖脸骂了仙道一顿，斥其肯定态度暧昧拖泥带水，对方才会不死心纠缠不休。怎么？想造反？打算发展出一段不可告人的婚外恋，不愿意给他的乖孙一个完整的家了？

仙道见父亲老毛病犯了，威势赫赫，自知越描越黑，明智地放弃了辩解。无处申冤的他，只能晚上回到家抱着流川在床上为所欲为寻求安慰。

转眼一月行将结束，米勒教授忙完学术报告赴仙道之邀于三十号正午抵达日本。

仙道接到电话后，当即订了两张机票，带着流川一起飞往札幌与他会面。

老板亲自来企划部给他的爱人请假，松尾不可能不同意，还很识时务地批了带薪休假。

北海道的冬天又冷又漫长，客机在新千岁机场着陆时，札幌下起了小雪。

渡部已经在接机处候着了，看到身高特别显眼的仙道，挥手向他示意。

仙道笑着颔首，偏过头对身边的流川说：“我爸在札幌雇的司机，渡部先生。”

到了渡部面前，仙道再向他介绍流川。

渡部对少东家选择同性作为伴侣这件事略感讶异，但没有过多表露，欠身行礼。

走出机场前，仙道在咖啡店买了个杯热的白巧克力摩卡给流川。

“是不是很冷？”仙道从行李袋里翻出一块羊绒围巾。

“还好。”流川嘴上逞强，身体很诚实，乖乖低下头让仙道帮他围上围巾。

“你高一那年冬天我们来札幌参加冰雪祭，晚上住在民宿，半夜你一直讲梦话，说耳朵冻掉了。”仙道说着笑了起来，“今年冰雪祭快开始了，要不要跟我故地重游？我会保护好你的耳朵。”

“嗯。”流川捧着热饮暖手，“可以。”

室外更冷，卷着雪花的朔风迎面刮来，像无数把尖利的冰刃。

流川缩着脖子躲在仙道后面，但仙道也就比他高了两三公分，根本挡不住。

“我应该把鱼住学长请过来的。”仙道调侃道。

流川抿着嘴不想说话，寒风吹进了骨骼里，血液仿佛冻结了，加上风雪迷眼，好似走在冰川荒原，举步维艰，恨不能变得像小澈那么点大，让仙道把他抱着裹在大衣里。

到了露天停车场，一排排的车子上覆盖着薄薄的积雪。

雪势渐大。雪点在风中飞舞。

仙道拉开车门，让流川先钻了进去，自己紧随其后。

商务车久未发动，车厢内早就冷如冰窖。流川的心情像札幌的天气一样糟糕透了。

渡部将暖气温度和风速开到最高。

隔着起雾的车窗玻璃，流川看着外面朦胧的雪中城市，能够理解为什么那时候会梦见耳朵冻掉了。

仙道脱下大衣，盖在流川的腿上。

“你适应能力为什么这么好？”流川不解。仙道在气候干燥、阳光充沛的加州生活了十年，按理说也会怕冷。

仙道笑答：“这不是没办法嘛。当老公的人扛不住也得死撑，精神胜利法。”

“你信不信我把你丢进雪地里摩擦？”

“最后谁摩擦谁真不好说。”仙道凑到流川耳边，用只有两个人能听到的声音说，“假如你想要寻求刺激在雪地里试试，我们可以搭个帐篷意思一下。”

流川耳朵一热，给了仙道一拳：“坐好，老实点。”

但老实这个词跟仙道根本扯不上任何关系，否则就意味着他将失去随时随地逗弄小狐狸的人生乐趣。

渡部把仙道和流川送到了米勒教授下榻的千叶酒店。

米勒教授是一个精瘦的小老头，在酒店的餐厅喝下午茶，正专心地看着一份档案。桌上刚续完杯的黑咖啡冒着白汽。

“米勒先生。”仙道与流川了过去。

米勒教授抬起头，把老花眼镜往上一推：“嘿，Akira，我的孩子，好久不见。”他放下档案，起身接受仙道的拥抱，“感谢上帝，你总算康复了。”

“麻烦您跑一趟日本，实在感激不尽。”仙道松开手。

“不必客气。”米勒教授与仙道寒暄完，目光落在了流川身上，他突然惊呼道，“上帝啊，你是战神的转世吗？太像了，实在太像了！……哦，抱歉，失礼了。我和我的团队前段时间在古埃及神庙的地下宫殿还原了一副剥蚀风化相当严重的壁画，壁画描绘了尼罗河畔的一次战役，残缺的文字记载了这次战役的领袖是一位皮肤白皙的无名战神。你的眉眼简直跟他一模一样！”

为了证实自己的说法，米勒教授拿起刚刚在看的档案，哗啦哗啦翻了几页：“你看！”

是经过面容还原软件后期处理生成的无名战神画像，脖子上挂着象征身份的复杂颈饰，乌发、剑眉、黑眸，与底下另一张壁画原图上那些皮肤黝黑的古埃及战士相比，明显白得耀眼。

文字上写：无名战神与燃烧的火球一同坠落在尼罗河畔，曾率领我们的战士一举击败邪神黑暗之蛇阿匹卜的信徒。他是太阳神赐予我们的战争之神。

米勒教授显得很激动：“先生，你是Akira的朋友吗？”

“米勒先生，他是流川枫。我曾经在您面前提起过他，还记得吗？”仙道看了眼档案，这位容貌还原后的古埃及战神和流川还真的有几分相似。

米勒教授蹙眉思索良久，灵光乍现：“啊，我想起来了！你失散的初恋情人，你心尖的那捧白月光。”他是典型的西方人，爽朗开放，人生字典里没有含蓄二字，不吝歌颂世间所以坚贞不渝的爱情，“太好了，你们重逢了。黑夜无论怎样漫长，白昼总会到来的①。Akira，我的孩子，恭喜你走过了漫长的黑夜。”

“谢谢。”仙道请米勒教授入座，然后帮流川拉开椅子。

“不过，”米勒教授以欣赏的眼神看着流川，“我确定你的心头明月为你照亮了夜行时的路。”

“没错。”仙道把档案还给了他，抬手示意餐厅服务员过来，点了两杯热饮。

流川当着米勒教授有些话说不出口，打开LINE给仙道发了条信息：白痴，再黑的路我都陪你走到底。

仙道看完没有回复，而是直接在桌下攥住流川的手，用指腹温柔地摩挲他的手背。

喝好下午茶，渡部载三人去了早莺海棠。雪天路滑，他降低车速，商务车缓缓地行驶在茫茫风雪中。

米勒教授近几年都在沙漠考古，加州冬天除了海拔高的地区能见到雪以外，城市里顶多下几场雨，这会儿像个孩子似的巴着车窗观看外面纷飞的大雪，还拍了一张照片发到他的Twitter上，并调皮地配上一句英文歌词：Do you want to build a snowman?Come on let's go and play.②

开了半个多小时，商务车停在了早莺海棠外的停车位中。

酒店大堂于前天下午翻新完成，邀请的工作团队专攻日式装修风格，在原有的基础上优化改良，并加入了海棠花为主题元素，每一处细节都精致古朴。二楼以上的客房、回廊等还在修改平面图，预计三月初全部完成。仙道暂定三月中下旬开张试营一个月。北海道的樱花是日本开得最迟的区域，倘若在这一个月时间里能稍许扭转网络差评，赢得一些口碑，到四月底樱花季的时候，应该可以吸引一部分观光游客。把蒙上厚厚灰尘的招牌重新擦亮，存在许多可能出现的不安定因素，仙道把能想到的风险做了归整，并与江崎商讨了应对策略。是否顺利，得看试营期间的住客反馈。至于盈利，仙道认为只是迟早的问题，他既然接手了就不会让前期的投入打水漂。

渡部去接女儿放学，先行离开。三人走进酒店大堂。仙道拍了些修缮后的照片发给和彦。

米勒教授非常喜欢固定在服务台上的海棠铜饰，花枝上立着一只小巧玲珑的早莺，做工极其精细，应当耗费了制铜匠人的不少心力。

早莺海棠目前没有暖气，流川抱着仙道的大衣，找了个没风的角落老老实实窝在那里不动了。

仙道顺手把他这副可怜的样子拍下来发到了家庭联络群中。

莉香心疼得不行，责备道：小枫感冒了唯你是问。

小澈依偎在莉香身上边吃水果边大笑：我爸爸冻成一颗香菇啦！

莉香将这句话代为转达。

満知子刚上完课，接道：这么大一颗香菇，足够炖一个冬天的火锅了。

広树：……

和彦疑惑道：你们要炖了流川？仙道彰，你是不是又欠骂了？

仙道：？？？关我什么事？

流川冷得不想把手从口袋里拿出来，尽管听到手机一直在震动，但不为所动。

等晚上到了酒店洗完澡一看聊天记录，脸都黑了，更离谱的是，莉香给他网购了一大堆保暖内衣，小澈还掏出零用钱买了几张小狐狸暖宝宝贴。

仙道穿着浴袍从浴室出来，见流川眼神不善，当机立断上前一吻泯恩仇。

亲完流川掐他的脸：“拜你所赐，全家都知道我怕冷了。”

“需要我贡献出身体让你取暖吗？”仙道压着流川轻咬他的脖颈。

“这周的额度用完了。”

“预支一次下周的行不行？”

“白痴，上周你也是这么说的。”流川推开仙道，拒绝再讨价还价，钻进被窝里留给他一个十分冷漠的后脑勺。

仙道一点也不觉得失落，来日方长嘛，他从背后抱着流川，关掉了房间里的灯。

流川忽然翻了个身，抵进仙道的怀里，闭着眼睛说：“明天如果不下雪，预支你一次。”

“别以为我不知道你看过气象预报了。”仙道哭笑不得，“札幌市连续降雪三天。”

“哦，那就没办法了，等下周。”流川搂住仙道的腰，把他当做一个会发热的抱枕，舒服地叹了口气，难得开了个小玩笑，“晚安。暖炉先生。”

仙道笑着低头在流川嘴上亲了一口，收紧手臂，与他身体紧贴：“晚安，狐狸先生。”

窗外夜色沉沉，大片大片的雪花紧密下坠，在城市灯火的映照下忽明忽暗地闪烁着。

 

————————

①：出自威廉·莎士比亚的《麦克白》第四幕第三场。

②：出自电影《冰雪奇缘》（《Frozen》）的插曲《Do You Want to Build a Snowman》。由Kristen Anderson-Lopez、Robert Lopez作词。


	47. Chapter 47

47

雪下了一整夜，积了将近一尺厚。日本列岛最南端的冲绳已经迎来了今年的早樱花期，而北海道冰封雪冻的北国风光还将持续一个多月。

此时不到五点，几部铲雪车分路段行驶在车道上，积雪被推至道路两边，冷瑟瑟的寒风一阵阵刮过。

流川睡在仙道怀里，梦见他们在泡温泉。

离温泉不远的绵延山峦上覆盖着糖霜似的薄雪。

仙道敛目坐靠着池边青石，潮湿的头发耷拉下来，脖颈及胸膛微微泛起了淡红。

热气不断地升腾，像是添加了一层柔光滤镜。

“宝贝。”仙道低哑的嗓音在安静的房间里突兀响起，他吻着流川的耳朵，含混不清地说，“你顶到我了。”

流川冷不防惊了一下。仙道的手已经伸进了他的睡裤里。

“嗯……”流川睡得迷迷糊糊，大脑一时间清醒不过来，下意识地抱紧仙道，带着鼻音轻哼。

最终还是被仙道得逞又预支了一次，时长一个半钟头。每周都透支，只要两个人不分开，这笔账迟早算不清。

仙道神清气爽地对着更衣镜打领带。

流川趴在床上休息，见仙道这副吃饱餍足的得意模样就冒火，用力砸了他一枕头才算完事。

“流川先生，我郑重地提醒你，你再对我实施家庭暴力，我只能找小澈评理了。”仙道拾起枕头，回到床边，替流川揉腰。

“你试试。他要是帮你，我连他一起揍。”

“小澈的家庭地位今非昔比，你打他的话会被四位家长围着批斗。”

“怪不得你打算抱他的小短腿。”流川翻了个身，不忘斜仙道一眼。

“我更喜欢你的大长腿。”仙道视线往下，落在流川白皙修长的腿上，一本正经地伸手抚摸。

“你越来越得寸进尺了。”流川起身，猛地箍住仙道的脖子，起劲将他头朝下按在床上。

“喂，不要弄乱我的头发，刚定完型。”

“谁管你！”

流川欺负了仙道一通，冷酷无情地翻身下床，去浴室刷牙洗脸。

论格斗技巧，仙道哪是流川的对手，惨遭蹂躏，领带松松垮垮地挂在颈间，衬衣被扯乱了，扣子还崩了两颗，至于发型……不提也罢。

“流川枫，我要跟你冷战一天。”仙道形象俱毁，倒在床上不想动了。

“……”流川刷着牙没当回事。

天色渐亮，银装素裹的札幌市又飘起了小雪。路旁树木的树枝上挂满冻结的霜柱。

渡部用仙道转给他的钱给流川买了保暖内衣、加厚的防风羽绒衣以及手套送了过来。

流川得以全服武装，裹得密不透风，像是极地考察队的成员，但确实没昨天那么冷了。

刚出酒店，行路上迎面走来几个当地的女高中生，个个穿着短裙，精神抖擞，与流川形成了鲜明的对比。

反观仙道，黑色西装加长款呢大衣，英气逼人，就连米勒教授也穿得不多。

流川自觉丢脸，拂去肩上雪，扯了扯仙道的衣袖：“走快点，去车上。”

“我不会听你的，我们在冷战。”仙道故意放慢脚步。

“白痴，你幼不幼稚？”

“叫我老公我就原谅你。”

“……”

米勒教授走在旁边，喝着黑咖啡，忍不住哈哈大笑：“Akira，原来你也有这么不成熟的时候。”

上了车，流川用手肘撞了仙道一下：“真的生气了？”

仙道憋着笑，故作冷淡地点头：“是的。”

“哦，那我明天再找你说话。”流川毫不犹豫地戴上口罩。

“……你怎么不按常理出牌？难道不是应该试着哄我一下？”

“也就冷战一天。我能忍受。”

“我服了你了。”仙道牙痒，抬手掐流川的脸。

坐在副驾驶座上的米勒教授再次放声大笑。

 

米勒教授一旦进入工作状态，变得极为严肃，与平时判若两人，他没有贸然动手，而是待在早莺海棠，用了三天时间把壁画上剥蚀的地方先在电脑里全部还原。第四天，札幌雪停，米勒教授的得力助手卡尔和凯瑟琳远道而来，协助他展开后续的实际修复工作。这是项细致活，短时间内肯定无法完成。

仙道还要兼顾Oasis，不可能长期待在札幌，他和流川陪同米勒教授及其两位助手在冰雪祭期间参观了大通公园的冰雕展，于二月七号上午飞回东京。这边有渡部在，不会怠慢米勒教授他们。

春日将近，东京的气温明显有所回升，梅雨季来临前的数月，降雨量少，几乎每天都是好天气。

流川太久没有看到阳光，真想回家在阳光房里打个地铺，抱着被子舒舒服服地睡一觉。

仙道满足了流川的愿望，不过是去了他的父母家。

铺满阳光的偌大花园里有舒适的吊床和切好的水果，简直人间天堂。

小澈由于感冒为防止传染给其他小朋友，请了几天假，莉香正在和他玩着跳棋游戏。

“爸爸！”小澈从来没有和流川分开过这么多天，惊喜万分地扔下玻璃珠子，飞奔过去，“你总算回来啦！我想死你了！”

流川接住冲到面前的小澈，抱了起来，在他脸上重重地亲了一口：“我也想你。”

“爸爸，我感冒了，咳嗽。”小澈打针吃药都不会哭，见到流川可怜兮兮地撒起了娇。

“那我给你带的甜食不能吃了。”

“啊！其实我已经好了。”小澈连忙改口，“什么甜食？好不好吃？”

“流川澈一，你无视我很久了。”仙道扬起拎着的纸袋，“吃的都在我这。”

“爹地。”小澈化身又甜又软的小奶糕，笑嘻嘻地往他怀里扑，“你变得更帅了，帅裂宇宙。我爱你呀。”

“……”流川见儿子为了吃的过分吹捧仙道，恨铁不成钢，扇了一下他的屁股，把他交给了仙道。

“小枫，过来坐。”莉香款款而笑。

身旁父子情深的甜腻戏码引起了流川的强烈不适，向莉香打了个招呼，坐到了藤椅上。

仙道喝了杯红茶，就马不停蹄地开车去Oasis了。

莉香要到银行办事，流川则留在这里陪小澈。

小澈对草莓巧克力无比倾心，一口气吃了半盒，觉得自己是全世界最幸福的小孩。

流川今天起得太早，坐着坐着开始犯困，搂着小澈倒在吊床上盖起薄被午睡。

“爸爸。”小澈小小的一团，窝在流川怀里，一开口就有一股巧克力的甜味，“我会心算两位数的加减法了，奶奶说我进步很大。”

“嗯。”流川闭着眼睛，抚摸他的后脑勺。

睡意仿佛会传染，小澈本来还想和爸爸再聊会儿天的，忽然打了个哈欠就意识混沌了，他往流川怀里蹭了蹭。不多时，两个人在和暖的阳光底下睡着了。

 

Oasis一般不会出现什么大问题，和彦替仙道打下的基础足够坚实。况且仙道具备商业头脑，不可能盲目地胡乱投资。

下周仙道又将飞去札幌，在早莺海棠步入正轨之前，他必须两头跑。

签署完一部分文件，仙道决定将流川调离企划部，升上来当他的私人助理，这样就能名正言顺地一起出差。

江崎早已看破红尘，反正即使反对也无效，懒得多此一举，只提醒仙道最好走个形式，免得引起个别高层管理的不满。

于是仙道把松尾部长请到办公室，让他在部门里推选出一位员工。

松尾当下会意：“这样吧，我回部门发起投票，谁的票数最多谁就升职。”

企划部全员认定只有监工大人离开部门，大家才能重获自由，所以一致在投票纸上写了流川枫，推举理由不外乎工作认真、做事积极之类的褒奖。流川在他们笔下俨然成了职场精英，完美无缺。

等流川下午三点到公司，仙道签了字的调令已经由藤木送到企划部了。

企划部成员表面上各种不舍，私底下敲锣打鼓，还在KTV预定了一间超大包厢给流川举办欢送会。

流川莫名其妙成了聚会的主角，推都推不掉，只能下班后跟他们一同前往。

而仙道夫妇今晚邀请了流川夫妇看歌剧。仙道作为唯一没有约会的人，负责照看小澈。俩人在外面吃了寿司回家。

晚上九点多，洗完澡的小澈躺在小床上喝牛奶。

仙道找了本故事书，准备哄他睡觉。

浅田这个时候用流川的手机打了电话过来，语气略显尴尬：“仙道先生，呃，流川喝多了。请问您有空来接他一下吗？”

“他喝了多少？”仙道蹙眉。

“……不多，也就一瓶威士忌。”

一瓶烈酒还不多？！仙道深吸一口气：“知道了，麻烦你把地址发给我。”

小澈捧着奶瓶坐了起来：“爹地，爸爸是不是喝醉了？”

仙道挂了电话，看了眼随后收到的地址信息，点点头：“应该是的。”

小澈放好奶瓶，跳下床迅速换了衣服。

抵达KTV快十点了，仙道牵着小澈找到了流川他们所在的包厢。

看样子大家玩得很嗨，音乐震天响，顶部的特殊灯光闪得让人头晕。桌上放着一大堆啤酒、洋酒还有几盘下酒的烤串。

仙道一出现，有人马上自觉地把歌曲的声音调到最小，包厢里瞬间安静，跟着节奏扭动的员工也停了下来。

“抱歉，我们、我们以为流川的酒量很好。”浅田满怀歉意。

老实说，仙道不清楚流川有多少酒量。高中时期还是未成年，店家不会向他们提供含酒精的饮品。

流川坐在沙发最边缘，紧挨着扶手，怀里抱着威士忌的空瓶，面无表情，目光呆滞。

仙道和小澈走了过去。

流川仰头盯着仙道眨了会儿眼睛，把酒瓶往旁边一扔，朝他张开手：“抱。”

“抱不动。自己起来，跟我回家。”

“管你那么多。抱不动也得抱。”流川身子往前一倾，环住仙道的腰，滚烫的脸贴在他的腹部，口齿不清地说，“我想吐。”

“爸爸，你忍住，不能吐在爹地身上呀！”

仙道没说话，掰开流川的手，示意旁边的男下属过来帮忙，顺利将流川背了起来。

流川烂醉如泥，伏在仙道身上，打了几个酒嗝：“仙道彰，我们明天去小球场一对一。”

“好。”仙道把流川往上耸了耸，确保他不会掉下去，而后对包厢内的部门下属说，“我先带流川回去了，你们继续。今晚的消费记在我的账上。”

“哈哈哈哈，谢谢太子爷！”一个喝得面红耳赤的女员工举着半瓶啤酒喊道，“太子爷英明神武，祝您跟监工大人夜夜笙歌！不用、不用给我们面子，往死里干！”

“……”仙道无语，看起来斯斯文文的女孩子怎么沾了酒就变得这么粗鲁？

流川继续含含糊糊地说：“仙道彰，我想吃你爸做的酒蒸蛤蜊。”

“你打电话让他准备。”

“不行。他会骂我的。”

“……”仙道拒绝再跟醉狐狸交流。

“仙道彰……”流川一口灼热的酒气喷在仙道的颈侧，不知道嘟哝了一句什么就没有声音了。

浅田抱起小澈跟在后面，把他们送上车，特别不好意思地再次道歉。

“没事，你们早点回家，注意安全。”仙道帮流川扣好安全带。

“嗯，您慢走，小心驾驶。”浅田欠身行礼，站在原地目送车子消失在远处的一片灯火中。她没敢告诉仙道，就在一个小时前，流川借着酒劲跑到隔壁包厢，跟那伙在电梯里动手动脚调戏企划部女同事的流氓狠狠打了一架，以一敌众。大家发现流川迟迟未归，清醒的几个男同事在隔壁包厢找到他的时候，其中一个高壮的男人已经被揍得鼻青脸肿，跪在地上大哭求饶，发誓以后绝对不会轻薄女性了。

浅田根本料想不到流川居然这么能打，无法再脑补什么俏员工哭唧唧被霸道总裁按在大床上肆意揉扁搓圆的戏码了，一晚上规规矩矩连玩笑都不敢开。看到流川搂着空酒瓶一声不吭地坐在那里，跟他说话也没反应，当即拿了他放在桌上的手机打电话通知仙道。

仙道带走流川后没多久，隔壁派了个小弟送来一份果盘赔礼道歉，估计担心流川又醉醺醺地冲过去教训他们吧。


	48. Chapter 48

48

仙道费了不少劲把酩酊大醉的流川扔到床上，稍稍缓了一口气，替他脱去外套。

小澈跑进浴室，踩着他的小凳子准备好热毛巾，送到主卧给流川擦脸。

“太晚了，你快去睡觉。”仙道接过毛巾，“别担心，我会照顾好狐狸爸爸。”

“噢，辛苦你啦！”小澈乖乖地扭头就走，走到房门口像是想起了什么，转身又哒哒哒跑回仙道旁边，扯了扯他的衣摆，眨着眼睛认真地说，“爹地爹地，我忘了告诉你一件事，爸爸喝醉了会发酒疯。”

“啊？发酒疯？”仙道第一反应就是流川会开启狂暴模式，下意识地往后退了几步，“你怎么知道？”

“我们离开海岛前，爸爸跟岛上的朋友喝过一次酒，是山姆大叔自己酿的。”小澈答道，“那天爸爸喝得不省人事。”

“他揍人了吗？”仙道谨慎地向小澈确认，毕竟他没有丝毫把握能降服醉酒状态的进攻之鬼。万一流川发起酒疯，十个自己都不够他打。

“不算揍人吧，他只是揪掉了山姆大叔的一撮胡子。”

仙道没有胡子，但还是觉得下巴一痛。

小澈压低了声音，用恐怖片里令人毛骨悚然的腔调继续说道：“后来爸爸变成了一只猫。”

“猫？”故事跳跃幅度太大，仙道一下子没反应过来，“什么猫？”

正说着，躺在床上的流川忽然睁开眼睛，直挺挺地坐了起来，眼神又冷又沉，没有光，像是结着寒冰的深渊。

仙道认怂，拉着小澈尽可能地远离流川的攻击范围。

流川板着脸，沉默良久，低低地喵了一声。

“爹地，你看！我就说爸爸会变成猫。”小澈挣开仙道的手，灵活地爬上床，伏在流川眼前汪汪汪大叫。

流川失焦的黑色瞳孔骤然紧缩，惊惶失措地站起身，直接飞扑向仙道。

仙道措手不及，勉强接住流川，迎面而来剧烈冲击力撞得他连连急步后退，直到抵在窗台才站稳：“流川枫，你干嘛啊？”

流川手脚并用，用力勾缠住仙道，脸埋进他的肩窝里，发出一个略带可怜的音节：“喵。”

“……”仙道拍了他一下，“说人话。”

“狗。”流川闷声闷气地说，“我有点怕。”

仙道瞄了眼学着小奶狗狂吠的小澈。叹了口气。

怕个屁啊。流川枫，你的人设崩了你知道吗？！

流川当然不知道，像头硕大的无尾熊，死死地挂在仙道身上。

“爹地，在海岛上那次更离谱。爸爸被山姆大叔家的猎犬吓得爬到树上去了。”小澈乐不可支，说完继续奶凶奶凶地咆哮，“嗷呜嗷呜——”

“狼！”流川明显一抖，抱紧仙道，“去拿枪。”

我哪有枪啊？仙道托着流川，看向小澈：“好了，恶作剧到此为止。会吓坏你爸爸的。”

“哈哈。”小澈玩得挺开心的，笑了一会儿下了床，“我去睡觉啦。爹地晚安。猫爸爸晚安。”

“晚安。”

小澈穿好绒毛拖鞋，哼着歌蹦蹦跳跳地回小房间了。他要把今晚发生的事情写进日记里。

一眨眼的功夫，流川趴在仙道肩上睡着了。

仙道将流川重新放到床上，这一惊一乍的，吓得他出了一身汗，背后凉飕飕的。

流川喝酒不怎么上脸，就耳朵有点红，看起来与平时睡着的样子无异。

仙道用热毛巾擦洗了一遍流川的身子，找了套干净的睡衣给他换上。

忙活完将近十二点。

今晚的月亮不太明亮，时不时的隐入流云，云朵透出朦朦胧胧的光。

夜已经深了，整片住宅区沉浸在安静之中。

仙道心力交瘁，长出一口气，去浴室又冲了个澡再折返卧室，刚掀开被子还没来得及上床，流川再度睁眼。

“……”仙道僵着不动了，静观其变。

流川打了个酒嗝，慢悠悠地起身，使劲攥着仙道的手腕：“喂，你跟我来，给你看点东西。”

“宝贝，我困死了，只想睡觉，要不明天……”仙道的话断在流川投射过来的锐利眼刀中。

流川不肯穿拖鞋，赤脚拽着仙道噔噔噔下楼，在储藏室前站定。

仙道一脸生无可恋地盘腿坐在地上，手肘支在膝侧，撑着脸，眼皮重千斤。

流川一脚踢开储藏室的门，在门边的墙上胡乱摸索，按亮了照明灯。

仙道打了个哈欠，揉去眼角涌出来的泪花。

“你看。”流川回过身，眼底泛起一层淡淡的光，以炫耀的口吻说，“我老公给我买的限量版篮球鞋。”

仙道抬眼看了看木架上的鞋盒，就是以前收集给流川的生日礼物。他面无波澜地说：“哦，真羡慕你有这么好的老公……嗯？等等！”他眉一挑，坐直了身子，“你叫我什么？”

“不准羡慕。”流川单膝着地，揪住仙道的衣领，冷着脸警告，“是我的。你敢打他的主意，我饶不了你。”

仙道不死心：“我刚才没听清。你说这几双篮球鞋是谁给你买的？”

“仙道彰。”

“仙道彰是你的谁？”

“关你屁事！”流川说完这句话，眼中像笼起一层水雾，身子一歪，直接把仙道压倒在地板上。

仙道不幸后脑着地，重重地磕了一下，顿时一阵晕眩。

流川双目紧闭，趴在仙道身上一动也不动了。

仙道缓了片刻，昏沉感逐渐消失，咬牙骂了流川一句小混蛋，顺手扇他的屁股。哪知道力度没控制好，打得太重了，打完自己的手都痛麻了。

流川浑然不觉，还打起了酒鼾，呼吸之间散发出浓重的酒气。

仙道把人扛回卧室，剥下睡裤一看，一边臀瓣红了，手掌印依稀可辨。

他后怕地抓了抓头发，小心地拉好流川的睡裤，暗自祈祷他明天不会有今晚的记忆。

“这是往哪里的路？”流川说起了含糊的醉话，“……我不想走了。走太远的话那个白痴就跟不上了。”

“没人陪我一对一。”

“我很想你……”

流川嗓音喑哑，像冰凉的雨丝坠在仙道的心上。

仙道微怔后回神，躺在他旁边，扯过被子盖住两人。

流川不知道陷入了哪个梦，睫毛湿漉漉的，脸色看起来有些苍白。

仙道一下子又难受又心疼，屈起手指拭去流川眼角的湿润，然后把他抱住。

流川梦见自己被具象化的时间推着走，穿过了一大片齐腰深的草茉莉。白色的草茉莉花开得正盛，异香扑鼻。他一直一直朝前走，尽管心中有个声音不断地翻涌呐喊，再等一等，再等一等。说不定仙道就在身后不远处了。

可是流川无法停下脚步，巨大的推力迫使他不得不前行。

草茉莉花丛的尽头是海洋。

流川看到海面上有一个发着光、高大的人影。

人影接近透明，与海洋几乎融合，明月在他身后，敞开的怀抱里充盈着极富生命力的潮音。

这是往哪里的路？

——宝贝，是返回我身边的归途。

 

翌日，流川睡到中午才渐渐醒转过来，烈酒的后劲不容小觑，太阳穴隐隐作痛，脑子里空茫茫的，他完全不记得是怎么回家的。

仙道从外面走进来，穿了件灰蓝色的宽松羊绒衫，袖子随意的推到手肘处，露出结实好看的小臂，看他这副休闲打扮，显然没打算去公司上班。

“头疼不疼？”仙道迈着长腿过来。

“还好。”流川拍拍额头，手一撑坐起身。嗯？奇怪，为什么半边屁股痛？

“怎么，不舒服吗？”仙道坐在床边，拿过床头柜上的保暖杯，倒了一杯盖热水递给流川。

“我……”流川喉咙难受，低咳了几下，呷了口热水润了润嗓子，“我昨天晚上是不是摔跤了？屁股好痛。”

仙道心里咯噔一下，抿着嘴目光坚定地嗯了一声。

“在哪摔的？”

“浴室。我从KTV把你背到家之后，你吵着要洗澡，还不准我帮忙，结果不小心踩到泡沫。我刚好在给小澈洗脸，来不及接住你。”仙道硬着头皮撒谎。保命重要，假如被流川知道自己下狠手打了他的屁股，必死无疑。

“真的？”流川蹙眉，“我好像跟谁打过架。”

“没有没有！绝对没有！”仙道连声否认。

“在KTV里。”

“你在KTV和别人打架？！”

流川帮女同事出头那会儿就一瓶威士忌下肚了，神志不太清醒，只能回想起一些比较模糊的片段。但他确定揍过几个流氓。

“嗯。”流川点了点头，“他们在电梯里骚扰海野。”

“海野是谁？”

“企划部新来的实习生，刚大学毕业。”

“然后你英雄救美，成功获得一位迷妹，又为我添了个情敌，是吗？”仙道捏了一下流川的脸颊，“遇到这种事，应该报警处理。你倒好，跑去打架，万一受伤怎么办？回到家还折腾我，我快被你气死了。”

流川自知理亏，没有反诘，瞄了仙道一眼：“怎么折腾你了？”

“先是变成了一只猫，小澈学狗叫了几声你就吓破了胆，粘在我身上扯都扯不下来。再是不让我睡觉，一定要向我展示你老公送你的篮球鞋，又警告我不许觊觎你的老公，然后把我往后撞倒在地，险些脑震荡。还要我继续说下去吗？嗯？”

“不用了。”流川拎起被子，低下头把发红的脸埋了进去，“喝酒是不好的行为，我是负面教材。你要引以为戒。”

“你还好意思教育我？”仙道戳了一下他的脑袋，“再有下次，我不管你了。”

“哦。”流川一想到醉酒后的丑态在仙道面前暴露，只觉得一世英名毁于一旦，生硬地转移话题，“小澈呢？”

“我妈接走了，说好今天带他去动物园玩。”仙道摸了摸流川的头发，“再补充一点，昨晚你对我的心灵和身体造成了双重伤害，我有权向你索要精神损失费。”

“工资卡都给你了，我没钱。”流川抬起头看着很仙道。

“接受肉偿。”仙道露出招牌微笑。

“……”流川自知多半会被仙道追债，体力又不如他，今后的日子怎么过？他默默地下了床，走路牵动了半边屁股的痛处，忍不住伸手揉了揉。真是太倒霉了，自作自受，以后再也不沾酒了。

仙道一时掉以轻心，忘了找小澈对好口供，当晚儿子就把他卖了。

流川得知自己根本没有去浴室洗澡，仙道肯定为了隐瞒什么才信口开河。

小澈咬着棒棒糖，脆生生地说：“你不乖，是爹地打你的屁股了。”

正在厨房里洗碗的仙道听到小澈的这句话，霎时间寒毛都竖起来，手一抖，差点把碗砸了。难道小澈当时躲在暗处看见了？倏地，他如芒在背，一回头，只见流川脸色阴沉地站在厨房门口，像地狱恶鬼一样盯着自己。

仙道直冒冷汗，无意识地吞咽了一下，讪笑道：“要不要吃水果？”

“我拔了你的刺猬头。”流川跨进厨房，反手砰地关上了门。

“宝贝，我可以解释的！”仙道感觉自己弱小无助，谁来救救我呀。

“转过去。我要打回来。”流川的手指骨节捏得格格作响。

“不行。你这样太伤我的自尊了。”

“我就没有自尊？”

“……”

小澈叼着棒棒糖，耸了下肩膀，继续专心做算术题。爸爸和爹地实在太幼稚了，总这样打打闹闹的，一点大人的样子也没有。唉，真是伤脑筋。


	49. Chapter 49

49

仙道撑着脸，垂眸盯着手机，五分钟前他收到了流川工资卡归属银行发来的信息，多了五百万日元的收入。在Oasis升职意味着加薪，但是——

这未免加得也太多了吧？

仙道判断是财务部的工作失误，好在钱给了流川，倘若错发给其他员工，势必要财务部那边追讨回来。他联系了财务部的部长，不过部长反馈，流川的薪资问题由江崎负责处理，前几天已经交接好了。

换言之，这五百万日元是江崎存进流川的工资卡的。

仙道挂断电话后，颇为不解，准备拨打江崎办公室的内线号码，找他问个清楚。

江崎正好送一份投资草案过来，敲了敲敞开的门。

仙道看向他，搁下电话听筒，问道：“流川工资卡里的五百万日元是你转给他的？”

“是。”江崎推了下眼镜，“您怎么这么快就知道了？”

“流川上交了工资卡，还把银行信息改绑成我的手机号码了。”

“真的？！那就好办了。”江崎仿佛下一秒就能卸下肩头重担似的，快步走到仙道的办公桌旁，放下文件夹，从西装口袋里掏出手机。

没过多久，仙道又收到了一条银行发来的入账短信，他满眼狐疑地点开一看，突然愣住了，就他目前的经济状况而言，这笔钱足以算得上天文数字了。

江崎终于顺利解决了困扰他多日的难题，账户上放着不属于自己的巨资压力甚大，收起手机，一身轻松。

“江崎一郎，”仙道第一次直呼江崎全名，“你什么意思？打算用金钱诱惑流川，挖我的冰山墙角？”

“仙道彰先生，”江崎正了正领带，严肃地说，“就算我对流川先生图谋不轨，也不会蠢到明着挑战我的顶头上司。再者，倘若我一下子能拿出这么多钱，我为什么还要在Oasis打工？”

“抱歉。情敌太多，我过度紧张了。”仙道低咳了一声掩饰尴尬，“这些钱怎么回事？”

“和彦先生吩咐我将这笔钱在三个月内神不知鬼不觉地偷偷转入流川先生的账户。不知道是和彦先生太高估我的办事能力，还是太低估流川先生的智商，竟然交给我这样一个正常情况下绝不可能完成的任务。”

“我爸……”仙道仔细一想，“他想要出资让我和流川用基因造个孩子，但又不好意思直接把钱给我们？”

基因造个什么玩意儿？孩子？？直男江崎对此闻所未闻，以为自己听错了。

“不是，和彦先生并未提到过孩子。他是说，您在东京买不起房子，总不能买个鸟笼子当婚房。”

“……”

当晚仙道将这件事告诉了流川，俩人都没有购置新房的想法。流川领地意识比较强，不喜欢陌生人进入他的生活空间，包括钟点工在内，如果换了大房子，打扫卫生太辛苦了。而仙道作为被流川“养”着的一方，对现在这栋小公寓挺满意的，邻居也很好相处，平时常有走动，新的环境未必能这么温馨。但假使把钱还给和彦，肯定拂了他的颜面，说不定又去给江崎施压。所以他们决定暂时存着这笔钱，万一以后有急用可以派得上用场。

和彦倒是没有过问，第二天接了小澈送往流川家，中途百合打电话过来。

“姐夫，姐说你要去流川家？”

“是的。怎么了？”

“正好，你来我的工作室一趟，载我的助理小薰一起过去。小彰生日快到了，我给他和流川设计了一对婚戒当生日礼物，小薰会交给他们……诶！来了来了，催什么催？……姐夫，先不说了啊，我赶着去机场。”百合说完就挂断了电话。

和彦吩咐司机先去百合的工作室，距离不远，十来分钟就到了。

小澈按下车窗玻璃，朝站在工作室门前的小薰招手：“小薰姐姐！”

“嗨。”小薰跑了过来，递给小澈一个印有可爱图案的纸袋，笑着说，“好吃的。”

“谢谢小薰姐姐。”

小薰皱了皱冻红的鼻子，收敛了一下表情，恭敬地向和彦行礼：“您好，辛苦您啦。”

和彦微微点头。

小薰拉开副驾驶座的门，坐进了车里，车厢内暖气足，她解去脖子上灰樱色的围巾，把外套也脱了下来，抱在臂弯里。

小澈从纸袋里拿出一颗糖果，剥了糖纸送到和彦嘴边：“爷爷，你先吃。”

“乖了。”和彦接住糖果，甜进心里，笑着揉揉小澈的头发。

小薰素闻百合老师的姐夫不好相处，脾气也差，见过几回都是板着脸孔的，忽然听到他高兴爽朗的笑声，感觉像在做梦，缩着肩膀不敢回头用眼睛辨认真假。

司机已经习惯了老板的转变，设身处地想一想，假如自己将来的孙子如小澈这般懂事贴心、乖巧可爱，说不定会爬到天上把星星摘下来哄他开心。

和彦在流川家喝了杯茶，指导小澈完成了満知子给他布置的算术作业，没有留下来吃晚饭。

小薰就更不好意思打扰仙道和流川了，搭了和彦的车回家。

仙道打开了小薰送来的戒指盒。

百合多数的珠宝首饰设计都较为复杂，细节精致华丽，经常出现在国内外名模的身上，普通人其实不太好驾驭，不过给仙道和流川打造的婚戒不是她的惯用风格，有那么点返璞归真的味道，样式简约。两枚戒指内侧都有一道明显的凹痕，做过特殊处理会隐隐泛光，一枚是浅宝蓝色，刻着流川的英文名，另一枚则是淡珍珠白，刻着仙道的英文名。百合总是会给她的作品取名，这对婚戒也不例外，叫Moonlight&Ocean。看似普通的婚戒，若是戴在手上不摘下来就很难发现内侧的设计。但佩戴者双方可以感知到，仿佛把月光与海收聚于无名指，直通彼此的心房。

 

江崎本以为流川调上来之后就是一个摆设，不过观察了几天发现并不完全是这样的。流川写企划书时简明扼要的概述方式曾经令江崎煞费苦心去纠正他，如今反而成了他的优点。无论是总结会议内容或是归纳投资方案，流川总能轻易拎出重点，且用词精准，抓不到什么漏洞，堪称无懈可击。此外，但凡仙道稍有松懈，江崎只要把流川从隔壁办公室请过去，一个眼神就能使他垂死梦中的上司惊坐起，头悬梁锥刺股卖力工作，一点也不敢偷懒，效率大幅度提高。还有就是，前天晚上有几个胆大包天的窃贼，跟Oasis值班保安中的其中一人里应外合，潜入公司企图盗走各部门电脑的主机板，结果被加班的流川和仙道逮了个正着。江崎看了监控，流川身手矫健，像是经过专业的格斗训练，全程护着仙道，制服了这伙持刀窃贼。该盗窃团伙在日本境内流窜作案高达数百起，警方称其为恶鼠，是重金悬赏的通缉犯。流川不仅意外拿到了一笔奖金，警视厅还给他颁发了英雄奖。

至此，江崎对流川原本的偏见荡然无存，甚至邀请他去家中的武道馆切磋。

仙道抱着小澈坐在训练场地外观摩，两个人看得目瞪口呆。

“哇，原来我爸爸比奥德尔机器人还要厉害！”小澈更加崇拜流川了。

仙道万没有料到，江崎特助摘下眼镜就像变了个人似的，他拍了一小段二人打斗的视频发给和彦：爸，你感受一下，我活得有多凶险，身边藏龙卧虎。

和彦不多久回复：这个飞侧踢踹我儿媳妇的家伙是谁？！

仙道答道：你难道看不出来他是江崎特助吗？

和彦愕然：江崎一郎？！他不是书生吗？怎么成了武夫？

仙道：我怎么知道？江崎是你一手栽培的啊。他们家的武道馆很大，还供奉着一尊武神。

和彦压根想不到江崎隐藏得如此之深，共事这么多年居然没有暴露真实家底。一回想江崎刚升上来的时候，自己动不动怒斥他办事不利，最近又时常嘲讽他单身四十年，后背顿时一凉。看来江崎确实忠心，不然早就拆了他这副老骨头了。

江崎自小习武，只不过志在职场，打死都不肯继承家业，自力更生，大学一毕业就进了Oasis，后来跟着和彦商界厮杀，基本不回本家。

仙道寻思，江崎之前装出害怕流川的样子，是真的被流川的气势震慑住，还是扮猪吃老虎。以他利索的拳脚，哪用得着畏惧别人？

当然，流川也不逊色，他高中时期打架全靠爆发力，技巧不多，这些年在国外经人指点，不仅仅再是小孩子毫无章法的拳脚相加了，攻击的同时，防守、格挡滴水不漏。

江崎起初还能轻松应对，不料流川越战越勇，他渐渐难以抵抗，一时不慎，脸上被重重呼了一拳。

“投降。”江崎差点栽倒在地，喘着重气举手叫停。

江崎爷爷恰巧看到这一幕，拐杖连连顿地，气呼呼地说：“江崎一郎！你太没用了！怎么会输给一个未成年！”

流川扭头眯了下眼睛。什么未成年？

从仙道的角度望过去，身穿白色武道场训练服的流川立在一小片阳光里，皮肤越加莹白剔透，刘海湿漉漉地黏在额头上。确实显嫩。

江崎爷爷看到了流川的脸，老眼昏花：“哟，还是个秀气的女娃娃呀！生得真漂亮，肤色像上好的陶瓷。你怎么这么高啊？要不要嫁到我们江崎家来？这家有百年历史的武道馆送给你接管，好不好？”

小澈跳了起来：“老爷爷，我爸爸不是女孩子啦！”

江崎爷爷眨了眨眼睛：“小姑娘也很可爱嘛。”

“……”小澈扑进仙道的怀里，瘪着嘴说，“爹地，我有点不喜欢这个老爷爷。”

“爷爷，您太失礼了。这位流川先生是我上司的未婚夫。”江崎介绍道。

“什么什么？”江崎爷爷瞪大了眼睛，“仙道和彦那个老东西找了个这么年轻的媳妇？他做了对不起莉香夫人的事情了？岂有此理！”

“……和彦先生将Oasis交给他的儿子了，我早就换了上司，您不知道吗？”

“哦，是老东西的儿媳妇啊……”江崎爷爷拄着拐杖巍巍颤颤地走了，边走边嘟哝，“我的孙子就快五十岁了，还在打光棍，真是可怜呐，太可怜啦……”

流川念在对方是耄耋老人，容忍了他的胡言乱语。

江崎嘴角抽搐了一下，爷爷比和彦先生更狠，硬生生让他年过半百了。

小澈依偎在仙道的怀里小声地说：“爹地，爸爸真的像女娃娃吗？”

“当然不像啊。狐狸爸爸有六块腹肌，超帅。”

小澈低头摸摸自己软软的小肚子，委屈地说：“那我怎么办？我一块腹肌都没有。老爷爷也说我是小姑娘。”

流川过来捏了下小澈的后颈：“走了，小短腿，请你吃午饭。”

“爸爸，我要哭了哦。”小澈鼓着脸。被错认成小姑娘够沮丧的了，狐狸爸爸还要叫他的外号。小短腿多难听呀！

“等等再哭，我去找个杯子接着。”流川坐下来，看着小澈，表情庄重严肃，但眼底藏着戏谑。

“爹地，爸爸又欺负我了，你管不管？”小澈抱住仙道的脖子，楚楚可怜地告状。

“管。”仙道假惺惺地轻轻弹了下流川的脑门，“不许胡闹。”

“爹地，爸爸最近越来越不乖了，奶奶说他是恃宠而骄。”小澈瞬间有了底气，扬声说道，“我们不可以再纵容他了，他会变得无法无天的。”

流川伸手捏住小澈的脸。

“哎呦哎呦，”小澈夸张地痛叫，“爹地，你看你看，爸爸虐待幼童！”

“宝贝，好了啦。”仙道笑得很是无奈。

“儿子的脸手感不错，你试试。”流川神情无辜地松开手。

“爹地，你、你不可以和爸爸一起欺负我哦。我会伤心的。”小澈委屈巴巴地捂住脸。

仙道准确地捏住了流川的脸颊，眼中带笑，看着他说：“不过我觉得还是你的脸手感比较好。”

在流川爆发前，仙道转而捏住他的下巴，凑过去在他唇角吧唧亲了一下。

流川心里的那簇火转眼被这个一触即分的吻压得直接熄灭了。

单身期从四十年升至五十年的江崎特助，嘴角带伤，孤零零地站在旁边，吃狗粮吃到牙齿发酸，恨不得取来家中那把削铁如泥的镇宅古刀，架在仙道的脖子上威胁他立即停止一切秀恩爱的举动。

江崎爷爷在院子里绕了一圈，回到门口，仰脸看着江崎，慢悠悠地说：“一郎啊，大白天的就不要当电灯泡了，照不亮别人的，太浪费电啦。”

江崎无言以对，默默戴上眼镜，走到了室外，把场地让给了里面的一家三口。


	50. Chapter 50

50

二月十三日，东京下着雨，草木刚萌发的新芽经雨水的沁润，显得尤为鲜嫩。

小澈昨晚就知道爸爸和爹地明天又要去札幌出差，赖在主卧躺在两人中间不肯回自己的小房间。一大早搂着流川的脖子撒娇：“爸比，你忙完要早点回来，你的小宝贝不想跟你分开那么多天。”

流川闭着眼睛蹭他的小脸，沉声答应：“……嗯。”

“记得给我带里面有草莓的巧克力。”小澈啾啾啾地狂亲流川的下巴。

流川没睡够，有些不耐烦，把小澈推给仙道，翻了个身，拎起被子盖住了脑袋。

窗外水汽迷蒙，雨声淅沥如同安眠曲。这样的天气之于多数人而言都再适合睡懒觉不过了，更何况嗜睡的流川。

仙道也是半梦不醒的状态，揉揉小澈细软的头发，扭头眯缝着眼睛看了看床头柜上的电子钟，刚过七点。

“爹地，你们几点的飞机呀？”小澈熟谙流川的性格，自然不会置气。

“十点四十五分。”仙道深吸一口气，坐了起来，下床穿好拖鞋，顺手把小澈捞起来，夹在臂弯下带去浴室洗漱，一路走一路打哈欠。

收拾完小澈，仙道抱着他走下楼，放进儿童椅，用面包机给他烤了两片土司，又去厨房煮了杯热牛奶。

“我去叫狐狸爸爸起床。”

“噢。”小澈往土司上抹草莓酱，“注意安全哦，下雨天叫爸爸起床是一件非常危险的事情。”

仙道没少挨揍，早就累积了丰富的实战经验，能敏捷地避开流川的进攻，压着他，用薄荷味的深吻弄醒他。

流川被亲得气息不稳，又刚醒，眼神迷离恍惚，比清醒时温顺。

“小澈呢？”流川轻轻吸了下鼻子。

“在楼下吃东西。”仙道跳下床，把流川拽起来，“快七点半了，赶紧去洗漱。”

“没力气。”流川眨着干涩的眼睛，头上翘着呆毛，一副郁闷的样子。

“要我像抱小澈一样抱你到浴室里？”

“是你自找的。”流川掀开被子，一落地按住仙道的肩膀一扳，迫使他转了身，然后跳到了他的背上。

“你没事吧？按你的脾气难道不是应该誓死不从吗？你现在这样一点硬汉的风范都没了。”

“少废话。”流川用额头撞了下仙道的后脑勺，“走。”

“……”仙道认命般把他背进浴室，暗自寻思以后要改变逗弄小狐狸的策略了。

小澈吃完早餐，自己爬下儿童椅，去厨房洗了盘子和牛奶杯。他半天不见仙道和流川下楼，心想：该不会爸爸可怕的起床气犯了，在殴打吵醒他的爹地吧？

越想越觉得可能性很大。小澈毫不迟疑地迈着小短腿冲上楼拯救爹地，跑到浴室门口，却见仙道单手搂着流川的腰，把他抵在洗手台上，两人正在接吻。

“哎呀，你们怎么又开始玩亲亲了啦！”小澈虚惊一场，捂住双眼叫嚷，“是不是忘了还要送我去幼稚园上学？”

仙道松开流川，回头笑答：“怎么会呢？”

流川别过脸去，用手背擦了擦湿润的嘴唇。

“爸爸，爹地，你们都不打算给我生个妹妹了，为什么还要总是这样亲来亲去？”小澈叹了口气，“再这样下去，我要离家出走了，背上我的小包包，抱着我的存钱罐，去投靠爷爷奶奶们。”

“是因为我们经常亲来亲去，还是因为没有妹妹？”仙道伸手把他抱了起来。

“当然是因为没有妹妹啦。”小澈目光闪闪地回答，“勇人的爸爸妈妈带他的妹妹来过幼儿园了。勇人妹妹已经会走路了，头上扎两个小揪揪，像洋娃娃一样，好漂亮的。你和爸爸真的不想来一个？”

“狐狸爸爸，你觉得呢？”

流川横了他一眼，回过身对着镜子整理头发。

“等你再长大一点，我们会认真考虑的。”

“我长到几岁的时候呢？”

“起码得十岁。”在我存够钱之后。仙道在心里默默加了一句，总不能跟流川要个娃还指望孩子的爷爷出资吧。

“那就这么说定啦！”小澈高兴得好像明天就能拥有一个可爱的妹妹了，“我希望妹妹的皮肤像爸爸和我一样白，笑起来像爹地一样好看。不过你们记得要告诉她，千万不能长得比我高，腿也不可以比我长，要不然我会自卑的。”

“好的，我们会提醒她的。”仙道笑着点头。

流川神情淡漠无动于衷，他此前稍微了解了一下基因造娃，唯一的疑问就是，这种利用高科技培育出来的婴儿会不会自己冲奶粉、换尿不湿？

曾经照顾小澈的经历是流川不堪回首的往事，每晚订闹钟深更半夜瞌睡懵懂爬起来给他喂牛奶，动不动就闭着眼睛呜哇大哭，也不知道他在哭什么，一次一次和父母一起哄他到天亮，而且这小崽子身体不好，三天两头抱着往医院里跑，垂危之际命都能吓掉半条。一想到将来还得对付小婴孩，流川满心憔悴。

流川走出浴室时暗下决心：假如仙道嫌日子过得太安逸，非去国外整一个出来，那就提前把他和小澈一并送进奶爸学习班，照顾小魔头的事一律归他们，我只负责赚钱养家，其余概不过问。

 

由于起了大雾，受航空管制，航班延误了近三个小时，中途又遇上了一股强气流，飞机颠簸得很厉害，以至于有个第一次搭飞机的老太太吓得直哭，空姐屡次劝慰无果，家人也没办法。老太太的哭声特别凄惨响亮，吵得流川睡不着，只能无聊到玩仙道的手指，一会儿转几下他无名指上的订婚戒，一会儿揉捏他的手指关节。

“你干什么呀？”仙道轻轻挣扎了一下。

“别动。我在给你按摩。”流川答得一本正经。

“技术不好啊，有点痛。”

“忍着。”

仙道笑了笑，闭上眼靠在了椅背上，由着他胡来。

四点前，客机抵达新千岁机场。

尽管今天札幌能见到太阳，但阳光软绵无力，况且这会儿又快落山了，天气仍然冷得要命。

流川有前车之鉴，在前往机场的廊桥上就穿好了羽绒衣，把自己裹了个严实。

“帽子要不要？”

“要。”

仙道从行李袋里翻出一顶与小澈同款的大版狐狸针织护耳帽，他特地在该品牌的官网上买的。

流川也没仔细看，果决地向札幌的恶劣气候低头，让仙道帮他戴上了。

走在他们后面的年轻女孩见状噗嗤笑出了声。

“以后不要买橙红色的帽子，颜色太亮了。”

萌系狐狸毛线帽搭配流川这张天然冰山脸，仙道想笑又不敢笑，拿出手机给他拍了张照片。

“干嘛？”流川掏出衣袋里加厚的口罩，戴在脸上，狐疑地瞅了眼仙道。

“没干嘛，突然觉得你今天很帅。”仙道将刚才拍下来的照片设置成手机屏保，忍不住轻笑了几声。

莫名其妙。流川双手插进口袋里，深吸一口气，准备迎接机场外的刺骨寒风。

来接机的渡部远远地盯着流川脑袋上的狐狸帽子，愣了愣，我的眼睛没有瞎吧？我看到了什么？！

流川直到上了车，瞥见玻璃窗上自己的倒影才知道仙道给他戴了顶什么鬼东西。

“仙道彰。”流川的眼神当即冷了下来，忿忿地摘下帽子，往仙道头上一扣，使劲向下拽。

“我错了！”帽子罩住了仙道的脸，他朗声道歉，不过向来认错快，从来不改就是了。

“成天作弄我！你这个超级大白痴！”流川气红了脸，眼中火光重重。

“哪有，明明挺可爱嘛。”仙道好不容易掀掉了帽子，朝天发都被压垮了。

渡部边开车边接道：“哈哈，很有童趣，确实可爱。”

“……”这样的评断之于流川而言，无异于火上浇油，气得牙痒。

这晚，流川在酒店房间抢走了仙道的枕头以泄私愤，一句话都没搭理他。

仙道想尽套路却激将不了流川，意识到他确实生气了，便不敢再造次。等流川睡着后，轻手轻脚地把他圈回怀里。

第二天上午十点，流川抱着被子醒来，见仙道已经对着穿衣镜在整理着装了。

今天是二月十四号，情人节，同时也是仙道的生日。

不过仙道见流川到目前为止没有任何表示，以为他根本不知道今日的特殊性。

“你待在酒店，还是跟我去早莺海棠？”仙道熟练地打好领带，“米勒先生和他的两位助手完成了三分之二的修复工作。”不光要看看壁画，还有二楼以上的翻新进度，很多事仙道喜欢亲力亲为，心里更有底。

流川缩在被子里，不假思索地摇摇头：“冷，我不出门。”

“嗯。”仙道穿上西装，走到床边俯下身给了流川一个吻，“午饭我可能不回来吃了，你在酒店自己解决，不用等我。或者打电话给渡部，让他送你去我那边。”

“好。”流川的神情并无异常，点了下头继续睡觉。

仙道把大衣挂在臂弯，换鞋离开了酒店。

他前脚刚走，流川就鼓起勇气从暖烘烘的被窝里爬了出来。他怎么可能不知道仙道的生日呢？剪报集上都用红笔圈出来的。不过狗头小军师流川澈一煞有介事地对他说，你要给爹地一个生日惊喜，他保证会爱死你的！

流川唯恐惊喜变惊吓，没什么底气，又不好意思找父母商量，只能依靠小澈的鬼主意，两个人背着仙道暗戳戳拟定好了计划。小澈如同先知，拿着奥德尔机器人的模型，站在床上说，就算爹地不是很惊喜，他也会爱死你的！

事实上，一个刚满五岁的小孩子哪里想得出什么令人叹为观止的提案？流川的浪漫细胞也确实少得可怜，但他们能凑在一起为了给仙道过生日不惜损失大片脑细胞，是真爱毋庸置疑。

流川换好衣服，去了酒店附近那间向顾客收费提供甜品教学的烘培店。

——小澈让他亲手给仙道做个全宇宙最好吃的草莓蛋糕。

在某些方面，流川认为儿子的话还是很可靠的。

而流川的料理水平勉强算初级，平时给仙道和小澈做的大多是半成品，下锅煮熟就没问题的那种。做蛋糕比他想象中难了差不过有五百倍吧，午饭都没心思吃了，嚼了几块甜点老师给他的曲奇饼干。到了下午，烘培店老板强压住心头的怒火，没有把像是来砸她家招牌的流川轰出去。甜点老师实打实的颜控，能始终保持微笑完全是看在流川这张脸的份上，要是换个人，她估计暴躁到会把对方的脑袋直接狠狠按进蛋糕里。

历时五个小时，流川在浪费了无数原材料后，终于完成了一个六寸大小、相对而言看起来较为顺眼的草莓蛋糕。

甜点老师险些喜极而泣，就差点燃一根仙女棒原地挥舞庆贺了。

流川拎着装盒包装好的蛋糕走出烘培坊。

远山沐浴在夕阳下，山顶的积雪被染成了红色。

流川拦了辆计程车，二十分钟后到了订好的那间餐厅，在门口给仙道发了定位。

仙道刚和设计团队讨论完需要改动的地方，收到流川的短信，微微一愣：怎么？想邀请我共度情人节？

流川走进餐厅，意外的坦率：是的。赏不赏脸？

仙道与在场的所有人道别，穿上大衣往早莺海棠外走，边走边回复：荣幸之至。

米勒教授在门口抽烟，头发乱糟糟的：“笑得这么高兴，佳人有约？”

仙道默认了：“情人节快乐，米勒先生。”

米勒教授微笑着抓了抓头发：“生日快乐，我的孩子，愿上帝保佑你。祝你们有一个美好的夜晚。”

仙道回以笑容，欠身行了个礼，向米勒教授告辞。

“Valentine's Day……”米勒教授目送仙道上车远去，缓缓吐出一口烟，蓦地想起在沙尘暴中不幸罹难的妻子。他抬眸深深地望着布满晚霞的天空。嘿，我的爱人，情人节快乐。我将永远深爱你、怀缅你，直至死亡。


	51. Chapter 51

51

天黑得很快，转眼吞噬了山际残留的暮光。

仙道走进这间名为薄荷川的餐厅。餐厅屋顶特别高，估计是仓库改建的。

流川订得位子比较偏，穿过一道开放式门，在靠窗的地方，餐桌内侧有一排花架，置满了新鲜的白蔷薇。

薄荷川的顶灯都是垂直悬挂的圆灯，尺寸不一，大大小小错落有致，光线不算太亮，安静浪漫的气氛营造得恰如其分。

流川在餐厅坐了好一会儿了，午饭只吃了几块饼干，饿得不行，先点了一份奶油蘑菇汤垫垫胃。

仙道过来的时候，流川正在喝汤。

“抱歉，久等了。路上堵车。”仙道脱下大衣，拉开椅子入座。

“嗯。”流川放下汤勺，把手边还没打开的蛋糕推向仙道，“生日快乐。”

仙道有些意外，解开盒子上的丝带，看到了一个塌陷的蛋糕，迟疑片刻，问道：“该不会是你做的吧？”

流川同时发现蛋糕变形了，因为外边的那层冰淇淋融化了，对半切的草莓也全都滑了下来。

“这坨巧克力是什么？”既然是流川亲手做的，仙道不敢妄断。毕竟上次他把小澈送他的小萌鸡错认成了一颗芒果，有前车之鉴。

“刺猬。”流川忘记了餐厅开着暖气，温度比较高，冰淇淋蛋糕必须放到冰箱冷藏，现在想到这一点，为时已晚，只能硬着头皮回答仙道的问题。

“……呃，挺像的。”仙道拿起叉子，率先吃掉了巧克力，样子不太乐观，但味道还不错。

流川的手机震动了一下，他点开一看，是小澈用満知子的LINE发来的信息：爸爸，你把蛋糕给爹地了吗？他有没有高兴到长出翅膀飞起来？

仙道尝了半个沾满冰淇淋的草莓。

流川自认为失败了，不知道该怎么答复小澈，干脆装作没有看到这条信息。

“不好吃就别勉强。”

“我发现你有做甜品的天赋。”仙道第一次吃到流川专门为他一个人烘焙的生日蛋糕，哪怕真的难以下咽也能做到含笑饮砒霜，何况确实不难吃，甜味适中，冰淇淋虽然融化了，但不影响草莓和蛋糕的口感。

“等等。”流川想起还没点蜡烛，仓促地插了一根在蛋糕上，他不抽烟，没有打火机，幸好侍者过来解围，帮他点亮了蜡烛。

仙道由此得以觉察到，看似运筹帷幄安排好一切的小狐狸其实在强装镇定，内心指不定有多紧张。

烛火的光芒在流川的眼中跳动，他事先拟定过步骤，却因为蛋糕融化乱了阵脚，咬了下嘴唇，看着仙道说：“许愿。”

“流川，我这十年只有一个愿望，就是能再见到你。”仙道说完，吹灭了蜡烛，“我的愿望已经实现了。”

“没有其他愿望了？”流川好像对此相当不满，“不行。”

“嗯？为什么不行？”仙道拔下蜡烛，继续吃蛋糕。

流川转身从挂在椅背上的羽绒服口袋里摸出一个小铁盒：“你必须有愿望，否则我和小澈给你准备的生日礼物就毫无意义了。”

“是什么？……好吧好吧，我有另外的愿望。”

流川这才把小铁盒交给仙道。

仙道打开小铁盒的盖子，里面装着一叠二分之一扑克牌大小的纸卡，大概有十张。

“一张纸卡可以完成你的一个愿望。”流川来札幌前几天，和小澈躲在小房间里做的，他们也错过了那么多个仙道的生日，于是用这样的方法来弥补。流川负责剪裁，一张张一笔一划认真地写上仙道彰专属、生日快乐这两行字，小澈则拿着彩色笔随心所欲地在纸卡上涂鸦，画了云朵、彩虹、气球、蝴蝶等等——他希望把人间所有他认定的美好事物统统送给爹地。

仙道眸光微闪，看着面上第一张纸卡，流川工整严谨的字迹加上小澈充满童真的画作，足以令他的心软成一滩水。经常有人说仙道是得上天眷顾的幸运之子，家境优渥，自身条件过硬，只要他想做的事情最后总能完成。然而从过去到此刻，仙道终于真真切切地意识到自己有多幸运。

年少时深爱的人，也是他现在深爱的人，就坐在对面。灯火花影，发出柔和的光。

“小澈……”流川习惯性拿小澈当借口，稍稍停顿了一下，“你喜欢吗？我想知道。”

“当然。”仙道笑起来总是那么好看，“所有的愿望都可以？”

“是的。”

“这样啊。”仙道拿出第一张纸卡，“我试用一张。”

“你说。”流川见仙道眼神略暗，忽然有种又要被作弄的不祥预感。

果然，仙道笑意盈盈地接道：“我希望流川枫先生在他清醒的状态下，也就是现在，叫我一声老公。”

“……”流川抿了抿嘴，在心里骂了句脏话。

“奇怪，不是说所有的愿望都可以？”仙道故作疑惑的翻转手里的纸卡，眼睛注视着流川。

流川移开视线，从牙缝里含糊不清地挤出了这个称呼。

“乖了，宝贝。”仙道眉眼一弯，“对了，一张卡片能重复使用吗？”

“想得美。”

“哦，那剩下的我得省着点用了。”仙道拿出签字笔，在纸卡上写下：愿望已完成，非常满意，并附加了一个可爱的笑脸符号。

写完仙道把这张纸卡放回铁盒，谨慎地扣紧铁盒盖子，如获稀世珍宝。

流川一想还有九次让仙道作威作福的机会，只觉得一股凉意爬上了心头，去他妈的感人，纯粹送上门帮仙道挖了一长串埋自己的坑。

仙道满足了一己私欲，开始回头顺狐狸毛，点了一份深海虾，替流川一一剥好。

流川倒也没有真的生气，反正前几天在床上让仙道弄得迷迷糊糊的时候，被他哄着叫过老公，相较之下更羞耻。

而仙道作为资深老司机，被迫禁止驾驶十年，如今重新拿到驾照，自然是要风雨无阻地带着他的小狐狸在深入交流感情的康庄大道上向前疾驰的。

七点一过，薄荷川已经座无虚席。这家餐厅是网络评选的札幌市六大情侣约会圣地。今晚又是情人节，生意自然更加火爆。

餐厅的灯光调暗了一些，朦朦胧胧的。店里的钢琴师和小提琴师在大厅中央的表演区合奏舒缓的爱恋曲。

仙道不知不觉吃完了一整个蛋糕，甜食吃多了确实有点腻，胃撑得难受，等流川结完账，邀请他出去散步消食。

天寒地冻到户外吹风，流川想想就觉得冷彻心扉，不过没有拒绝仙道。还能怎么办？男朋友过生日当然要宠着他。

薄荷川对面是小寺樱花公园，现下札幌市严冬还没有过去，公园里草木凋敝，覆盖着厚厚的一层冻雪。但是这并不影响沉浸在如火爱恋中的小情侣，一对对甜甜蜜蜜的走在公园昏暗的路灯下，甚至还有直接热吻的。

仙道深知今天是他一年一度的放肆日，可以尽情地作天作地，大不了明天挨顿打，不带怕的。

路过拥吻的爱侣，仙道蠢蠢欲动，他也想亲流川。可惜畏寒的小狐狸缩手缩脚的，还戴着厚厚口罩，他尚存的良知让他下不了手。

流川只感到冷，甚至能听见樱树林那头的人工湖发出的轻微冰裂声。

这时，左手边黑漆漆的林子里忽然传来几声压抑的呻吟，隐隐约约能看到两个交叠的人影，树枝剧烈地摇晃，一捧一捧的积雪簌簌跌落。至于他们在做什么，不言而喻。

流川蹙眉，机警地拉着仙道以最快的速度远离小树林。万一这家伙受到启发，再用掉一张纸卡提出野战的要求那还得了？

“跑什么？你该不会认为我打算在这种地方办了你？”仙道拽停流川，喘了口气，“我是有底线的，至少得有辆车。”

真洋气，还打算车震？

流川扯下口罩，终于忍不住骂他白痴。

“要不你忍一忍？我们往前走到另一个出口，然后打车回酒店再做？”仙道询问道。

“我没有提出该方面的需求。”流川咬牙。做做做！做你个大头鬼做！

“那你干嘛脑补我把你拽进小树林做这种事？”

“我……”流川话没说完，公园里的路灯突然一下子全灭了，不远处铁栅栏外那些商铺的灯也都熄了。

“怎么回事？大停电？”仙道眺望了一会儿，自言自语道。

“好像是的。”

“走，黑灯瞎火的，要是钻出几个打劫的小流氓就糟了。”

“我不认为有谁敢抢我的东西。”

“好吧。我想赶快回酒店行吗？你都叫我老公了，我有责任解决你的生理需求。”

“闭嘴。”流川一抬眼，只见星光落进了仙道的眼眸里，蓦地愣住了。

——城市陷入了死寂般的黑暗中，夜空因此显得明晰、澄澈，缀满了星辰，耀光点点。

星光同时洒满二人置身的这片雪地上，形成了一簇簇的细小光群，像闪烁着的银沙。

札幌的春天还没有降临，流川的心里却如同丝缕春风拂过，他肯定曾经和仙道身处过与目前相同的场景。

流川的鼻子冻得发红，呼出的气息都掺杂着冰雪的冷冽。

“要吻我吗？”仙道轻轻地抓住了流川的袖子。他的眼神变得无比深邃，藏着星辰，藏着海洋，藏着永不枯竭的爱恋。

流川眨了下眼睛，用实际行动回答了这个问题。

夜色苍茫，广袤的星空显得很近。公园外只有车灯接连不断地闪过，高耸的建筑群静默在星星的光亮中。

流川专心致志地吻着仙道，握住他的手，骨节分明的长指滑进他的指缝，倏地收拢，十指紧扣。

星光好似化作一条长河从空中倾泄下来，向雪地的尽头一路泼洒。

仙道和流川仿佛站在绵延的星河里。

无边无际的雪，浩瀚的星空，空阔的天地之间只剩下他们。

这个无意中染上星光的吻比此前任何一个吻都要来得缠绵——流川给予仙道独有的温柔，直接且令人沉迷。

仙道竟有一瞬间的恍惚，破天荒地落了下风，连呼吸的频率也难以掌控。

想必他这一生都无法忘记今夜这片出现在雪地里的星星，以及流川过分炽热的吻。

回到酒店，札幌的电力系统恢复了正常，城市再度灯火通明。夜色越来越深沉，星空逐渐暗淡。

洗完澡，流川只围了块浴巾，主动跨坐到了仙道的腿上。

仙道心里的火苗瞬间蹿到了下腹，那里当即精神抖擞。

“……宝贝，我真想每天过生日。”仙道摸到流川身后，发现他在浴室自己做好了扩张，由衷地感慨。

“你哪来这么多废话？”流川亲了下他一下。

仙道清晰地感觉到流川的后面慢慢地吞进自己，他拼命遏制住往上挺腰的冲动，喘着粗气忍耐。

流川不怎么放得开，业务也不熟练，没过多久就感到腰酸。

“我来？”频率实在太慢，仙道摸着流川汗湿的腰问道。

“你瞧不起我？”流川那股子不服输的劲又上来了。

“……怎么可能？你正在上我诶，我哪敢瞧不起你。”仙道笑着说。

流川动了一会儿，趴在仙道身上停下来了。

“嗯？”仙道亲了亲他的肩膀，“累了？”

“十二点零一分，不是你的生日了，结束。”流川说着还长长地出了一口气，搞得像是心头的千斤重石落地了。

“……”仙道哭笑不得，拍了下流川的大腿，深吸一口气，起劲翻了个身覆压住他，夺回主权力挽狂澜，开始了真正的征伐。


	52. Chapter 52

52

和彦自发迹以后，每年三月初都会投钱赞助东京市的公立聋哑学校，起初做慈善仅是为了名声，大张旗鼓，恨不得各大商业传媒竞相报道，帮他树立更好的企业家形象。相关网络论坛上曾经有很多人对他这种沽名钓誉的行为相当不屑，道德绑架、冷言冷语者不在少数。然而尽管和彦并非真正的慈善家，但他从未诈捐，投入的钱一年比一年多，不知不觉坚持了近二十年。一批一批的特殊孩子离开学校，和彦也从长腿叔叔变成了仙道爷爷。

如今和彦做事低调，除了偶尔接受经济周刊的专访，行程很少再曝光，今天去公立聋哑学校只带了江崎一人。

和彦原本打算让仙道代劳，不过早莺海棠的壁画修复和翻新工作都提前完成，试营在即，琐碎事情一大堆，仙道和流川昨天就飞去札幌了。

下午，和彦闲着没事，在自家的Jadeite商厦挑了几大箱子的幼儿玩具，送去藤花幼稚园。

园长久仰和彦大名，受宠若惊，亲自带他去小澈所在的班级。

还没到门口，只听见里面传来咚地一声闷响，一位女老师扬声喊道：“澈一！不可以这样！”继而小孩子哭成了一片。

和彦眉心一跳，快步上前，拉开教室门。小澈像头发狂的小兽，举起一个儿童小鼓砸女老师，砸完又扭头去拿小折叠凳。

“流川澈一，你在干什么？”和彦脱掉鞋子走进教室，不怒自威，“把凳子放下。”

小澈一怔，站在原地不动了，目光转向和彦，像是受了天大的委屈，眼眶倏地红了。

园长还想给和彦留个好印象，哪知道会发生这样的事，慌慌张张地跑到被打的女老师身边，压低声音问道：“杏子老师，出什么事了呀？”

杏子是小澈他们的音乐老师，娃娃脸，长得很可爱，唱歌又好听，小澈平时跟她关系挺好的，怎么会打起来？

奈奈老师听到孩子的哭声，从办公室过来，她第一时间先去安抚学生。

杏子老师支支吾吾没有说出个所以然来。

随着和彦沉着脸一步步走近，小澈的眼眶越来越红，他抱着小凳子蹲了下来，轻轻地叫了声爷爷。

“为什么打老师？”

小澈用手背擦了下眼睛，没有说话。

园长示意奈奈老师把其他孩子带到隔壁教室，小澈的三个好朋友不放心地频频回头，他们也不知道小澈怎么突然和杏子老师发生了冲突。不过现在的小澈很可怕，像是浑身的刺都竖了起来，让人不敢靠近。

三个好朋友快踏出教室门的时候，同时停了下来。

优介扯了下奈奈老师的裙摆：“奈奈老师，我们想在这里等小澈。”

小柚和勇人一起点头。

勇人说：“虽然不知道小澈为什么发脾气，但我们不可以扔下他一个人。”

小柚是女孩子，刚刚哭过了，揉着眼睛说：“澈一看起来很难过。他一定遇上了伤心的事情。”

江崎默不作声，他知道和彦生气了，山雨欲来。

“怎么？提前开始学习你爸爸叛逆期的坏毛病了？”和彦负着手。

“我不准你说我舅舅！”

和彦怔了怔，不解小澈因何改口叫回流川舅舅了。

“我爸爸死了，我爸爸妈妈都死掉了。”小澈说完这句，急促地喘了几下，眼泪夺眶而出，“杏子老师要做我的妈妈，不行的，绝对不行！我有妈妈……”

和彦知道筱真过世这件事，也清楚流川一家是瞒着小澈的，他当下无心再纠正孩子的错误，抽出他手里的凳子，急着把他抱起来：“谁在你面前胡说？”

“不是胡说的。不是的。爷爷奶奶还有舅舅，他们都在撒谎，爸爸妈妈不会再回来了……”小澈哭得上气不接下气，脸上全是眼泪，“杏子老师……用手机给我看了新闻，是我的爸爸妈妈，和彦爷爷，我的爸爸妈妈、被一辆大油罐车撞死了。他们、他们真的死掉了……”

窗外一阵风卷过，树叶沙沙作响，周围忽然安静下来，只剩下小澈啼血般的哭声。

“杏子老师，你、你怎么能……”园长瞪大了眼睛，语无伦次地教训杏子老师。

和彦盯着杏子老师，哪还有心思管什么风度不风度，咬牙切齿地喝道：“滚出去。”

杏子老师擦擦眼泪，咬着嘴唇扭头就走。

至今为止，和彦从没见过小澈这样嘶声力竭地哭过，即使那天在厨房跟他谈判也没有掉眼泪。

小澈伏在和彦的肩头，张着嘴嚎叫，浑身都在发抖。

和彦手足无措地紧抱着他，拍他的后背劝哄：“乖，不哭了。”

但小澈除了哭以外根本不知道该如何应对。

“我攒了好多好多小红花……我要、要送给我爸爸妈妈的！”眼泪流进了小澈的嘴里，又苦又咸，他以为他的父母在离自己很远很远的地方，就像流川跟仙道去札幌出差一样，掰着手指一天天数，日升月落，总有一天会回来的。

小柚跟着大哭：“澈一、澈一，你不要哭啦！”

小澈听不见外界的声音，耳朵嗡嗡作响，撕心裂肺的剧痛一阵阵袭来。

“爷爷，我要舅舅……我要去找我舅舅……”小澈到底跟流川最亲，这个时候本能地寻求他的保护。

“好好好，爷爷带你去。不哭了，乖。”和彦红着眼睛应允了，“江崎！江崎一郎，订机票。”

“是，和彦先生。”

和彦抱着哭得一抽一抽的小澈快步走出藤花幼稚园。

园长跟在后面反复道歉。

和彦一声不吭，江崎拉开后车厢的门，他护着小澈的脑袋弯身钻了进去。

司机大惊失色：“小少爷怎么了？”

江崎坐进驾驶室，系上安全带：“开车。到机场。”

“是是。”司机没再追问，每次载和彦来接小澈，这孩子都是笑嘻嘻的，这会儿哭成这样，他心里闷闷的，很不是滋味。

和彦把小澈抱在怀里，想了想还是没有通知莉香和流川夫妇，免得他们干着急，只给仙道发了信息。

小澈哭累了，昏昏沉沉的，喉咙仿佛被什么堵着，发不出声音，只能含糊地呜咽。

来东京前，山姆大叔不舍得小澈走，喝了点酒，坐在篝火旁说，我的小英雄，我一想到你即将离开我们的海岛，我的胸口就裂开了一道口子，好像被熊或者山怪撕碎那么痛。

小澈凄楚惶恐。山姆大叔，我的胸口也开了这样的口子。

“要不要喝点水？”和彦抚摸着小澈后脑勺柔软的头发。

“对不起……”

“为什么道歉？”

“我、我不应该打杏子老师的。”小澈的眼泪又流出来的，他的额发被泪水沾湿了，粘在了一起，小脸泛起病态的红色，浑身的力气好似从裂开的口子源源不断地流逝。

既然爸爸妈妈早就不在了，为什么不让他知道呢？为什么要给他希望，让他眼巴巴地等着。

猝然一下，全都没有了。爸爸妈妈永远看不到他那本贴着一朵朵小红花的本子了。

“嗯。”和彦口中泛苦，叹了口气，“情有可原，以后不要再犯就行了。”

“爷爷，我害怕……”小澈再度哭出声，“我的胸口裂开了，好疼呀，太疼了……”

和彦情绪几近崩溃，喉咙阵阵发紧，哽了一下：“别怕别怕。”

江崎不怎么喜欢孩子，包括小澈在内。不过回想前不久发生的一桩小事，他双眼顿时发胀，摘下眼镜，低头按了几下。那天小澈在武道馆庭院的石子路上摔了一跤，老头子以为他会哭，赶紧让门徒去买零食。小澈显然摔得不轻，手心擦掉了一大块皮，但他却仰起头笑着说，江崎老爷爷，我是男子汉，我不怕痛的呀。而现在，小澈就在他身后的车厢内，哭着一遍遍喊疼。

司机与小澈早已建立了深厚的感情，他抿着嘴，心里难受得不行。

小澈哭湿了和彦的衣襟，铺天盖地的悲伤压得他喘不过气。

——五年前的一月二号，佛罗里达州的小城下着雪。爸爸妈妈的车被超速行驶的大型油罐车撞飞，车身严重变形。爸爸死了。妈妈的骨头被撞断了，送到医院抢救，顺利产下腹中胎儿后才失去生命体征。

小澈的小手紧紧地抓着和彦的西服领子，吸着气，像一只瘦弱可怜的小猫，边哭边想：妈妈生我的时候一定比我现在还要疼。妈妈也很害怕。有没有人抱着她，让她别怕呢。

原来——

原来我出生的那一天，就是爸爸妈妈死去的那一天。我的生日从来不是新年，新年是舅舅的生日。我生于一月二日，爸爸妈妈死去的一月二日。

抵达机场时，小澈睡着了。

和彦抱着他下了车。

小澈一抖，挂在眼角的那滴泪顺着泪痕斑驳的小脸滑落下来。

江崎取好机票，目送二人过了安检，心里沉甸甸的。

和彦不能把小澈搂在怀里搭乘飞机，只好叫醒他。

小澈皮肤白，这么一哭，眼睛那一片显得特别红，他耷拉着眼皮，安静地坐着。

中途，小澈声音很轻地问空姐要了块毛毯。他想哭，但怕打扰其他乘客，用毛毯盖住脑袋，无声的啜泣。

山姆大叔说过，海上冒险最怕遇到海啸，大海翻涌震荡，一旦被淹没就很难活下来。

小澈擦着眼泪，孤身在这场惊天海啸里挣扎。

——爸爸，快来救我呀。求求你了。

和彦知道小澈藏在毛毯下面哭，心如刀绞，偏过脸，望向舷窗外的云层，阳光刺得他双眼发痛。

语言有时候是最无用的东西，再情深意切的说辞都无法抚平绽开的伤口。

和彦因此想起当年失去母亲时的心情，宛如一根冰冷的长钉贯穿了心口，时隔多年，仍然钉在那里，一动就苦不堪言。

一恍神，和彦以为自己还置身于离开札幌的火车上。

残阳如血。

火车驶入幽长的隧道，和彦吃完了旅人给的那半块面包。

车厢里有个小孩子口齿不清地说：“妈妈，天黑了吗？”

妇人温柔地回答：“我们在隧道里，很快就到出口啦。”

和彦坐在黑暗中，茫然地望着虚空，五脏六腑都开始痛起来了，他难受地双肩直打颤，泪水蓄满眼眶。

回国奔丧那会儿还没有这么悲恸，纷纷扬扬的大雪花慢慢堆积，终于引发了一场凶险万分的雪崩，避无可避。

和彦一声叹息，回过头忧心忡忡地看着缩在毛毯底下的小澈。

飞机着陆后，小澈的眼睛红肿不堪，无比虚弱。和彦向空乘小姐要了杯盐汽水，强行给他灌下。

小澈吞咽不下，脸色惨白，低声呢喃着要找爸爸。

流川自看了和彦发给仙道的简讯，整颗心如坠寒窟，跟仙道立即打车赶赴机场。

仙道也慌了神，他住进流川家第一晚，就在小房间和小澈聊过筱真的事情。小澈笑着说：我会一直这么乖。这样等到妈妈回来了，肯定喜欢我。电视里说，喜欢了一个人，就不舍得离开了。对吗？

他的心里是充满明亮的希望的。

流川为人理智，很清楚姐姐姐夫的死不可能一辈子不让小澈知道，他只想再等一等——

然而时间从不等人，也不管孩子有没有做好准备，是否能够承受，这一刀还是扎了下去。

一路上流川一言不发，整个人挺直腰背，放在膝盖上的双手紧握成拳。

等看到和彦抱着裹在西装里的小澈走出来的时候，流川呼吸一窒。

小澈一见流川，眼泪簌簌地滚落下来，清脆稚嫩的嗓音已哭至低哑：“爸爸……”

流川的心狠狠地抽痛了一下。

小澈挣扎着扑进流川怀里，仿佛抓住了海面上得以活命的浮木，含含糊糊又开始叫他舅舅。

流川双眼充血，闭了下眼睛，抱紧发抖的小澈：“舅舅在。”

“舅舅，我太难受了……”小澈比在幼稚园里哭得更凶，泪水不间断地往外涌，眼神一阵阵发黑，他捂着胸口，颠三倒四说了些不成逻辑的字句。

仙道表情凝重，缄默不言，脱了自己的西装递给和彦让他穿上。

和彦对此束手无策，目光有点黯然，默默系好扣子，心头的寒意驱之不去。

札幌这几天天气晴朗，城市中的积雪寒冰逐渐消融，到处都能听到滴滴答答的水声。

小澈嘶哑的哭声使得流川仿似浸泡在这些阴冷的冰水里，冻到周身发痛。


	53. Chapter 53

53

回到酒店套房，流川把小澈抱进卧室放到床上。

和彦心事重重，一屁股坐在沙发上：“我急昏头了，直接带着孩子来札幌了，应该让你们回东京的。”

仙道给他沏了杯茶：“你先休息一下。”

“唉，我都不知道怎么跟你妈说。”和彦叹口气。

小澈看着流川，小声地问：“舅舅，你们为什么要骗我，都说爸爸妈妈去了很远很远的地方？”

“怕你伤心。”流川屈起手指，擦去小澈眼下的泪水，“不要哭了，听话。”

“可是……我忍不住。”小澈瘪着嘴坐了起来，握住流川的手指，眼睛湿漉漉的，里面藏着一场下不停的雨，“你们是不是打算永远对我说谎？”

“对不起。”流川压下心间翻涌的感伤，摸摸小澈的头发，“我准备等到你成年之后再跟你聊这件事。”

小澈潸然泪下，急促地喘了几口气，突然低下头咬住了流川的手背，发出像是受伤幼兽般痛苦的悲鸣。

仙道刚走到卧室门口，看到这一幕，下意识地冲过来想要抱开小澈。

流川按住仙道，抿着嘴用眼神无声地制止他。

小澈再懂事其实也只有五岁，受到至亲的蒙骗，尽管是善意的谎言，但多少还是难以接受，可咬了一会儿终究不舍得使劲，松开嘴看着那一圈发白的小牙印，哇地一声大哭起来，眼泪像断线的珠子，一颗一颗吧嗒吧嗒地滴在流川的手背上。

仙道赶紧坐下来安抚他：“宝贝，你真的不可以再哭了，眼睛会哭坏的。”

“要是咬我几口你心里能好受一些，你可以继续咬着，舅舅不痛的。”

“舅舅你为什么要对我这么好呢？”小澈抽噎着问。

“没有为什么。”流川扯了纸巾轻轻替小澈擦眼泪，顺便擤了下他的鼻涕。

小澈俯身趴在了他的腿上，慢慢平复情绪：“我今天这样不乖，爸爸妈妈会不会讨厌我？”

“不会。我们都爱你。”仙道摸着他的后背。

“我也爱你们。”小澈吸着鼻子，“舅舅，我的爸爸是警探？”

“是的，他叫Ethan，枪法帅爆了。”

“比《勇者战场》里的主角 Abigail 还要帅吗？”小澈显然对此产生了兴趣，直起身跪坐在床上，双手巴着流川的膝盖问道。

Abigail 是谁？流川在脑海里搜索未果，不过为了分散小澈的注意力，哄他开心，答道：“嗯，比他帅大概一百倍左右。”

“原来爸爸是狙击手。他的配枪是什么？L115A3还是巴雷特呀？”小澈抽噎着。

“……我只见过他的左轮。”

“是吗？”小澈说着垂下眼眸，睫毛还是湿的，“可惜我看不到。我看不到爸爸的左轮手枪。”

流川与仙道对望了一眼。

仙道搭住他的肩膀，拍了一拍。

小澈沉默片刻：“舅舅，我将来可不可以考警校？”

“可以的。”流川点了下头，“你不想打篮球了？”

“你总是说我腿短。”小澈鼻子哭红了，眼睛湿润，一副可怜的模样，“我想我可能打不了篮球。”

“会变长的。根据遗传学，除非基因突变，否则你矮不到哪里去。”

小澈揉了揉肿痛的眼睛，爬起来扑到流川身上，搂着他的脖子，软软地说：“那我还是打篮球吧。我不想开枪。就算对方是大坏蛋，死掉的话他的孩子也会哭的。”

“好，我教你灌篮。”

“飞起来那种？”

“没错。”

“酷毙了。”小澈把脑袋搁在流川的肩膀上。

“你想打什么位置？”仙道凑过来，“小前锋或者控球后卫？”

“我听不懂，有什么不一样吗？”小澈看着仙道。

“仙道彰，你认为我打不了控球后卫？”流川瞬间明白了仙道的意图，抱着小澈站起来，远离他几步，“任何位置我都没问题。”

“爸爸好厉害！爸爸最棒！爸爸是篮球飞人！”小澈总算笑了，眼中还闪着泪光。

“嗯，所以一定要记住，我当你的私人教练，不要理仙道。”流川朝浴室走去。

“我们再造个小的，小的那个归我，行吗？”仙道跟到浴室门口，抱着手靠在门框上。

“不行。都是我的。我负责教他们。”流川一边放热水给小澈洗脸，一边回答。

“爸爸，其实我想学在很远很远的地方就可以把球投进去的那种。”小澈带着浓重的鼻音说道。

“听说我以前有个队友，擅长三分球，几乎百发百中。”流川板着脸说，“后来他的门牙没了。好像是真的。”

“啊？那还是算了。没有门牙讲话会漏风的，也不能啃排骨了。”被误导的小澈将投三分球和没门牙划上了等号。

仙道想把这段对话录音，将来哪天湘北球队聚会，放给三井听一下，估计能看到暴乱互殴的场面。

小澈说了会儿话，倏忽又开始难过了，心口裂开的地方漂浮着一朵重沉沉的云，云里积满了泪水。

他低下头茫然若失地看着自己的脚尖，重重地吸了下鼻子。

 

傍晚，札幌市变天，小雪纷飞。当地气象局预计，这将是今年北海道的最后一场降雪，不过各大市区雪势不大，只有大雪山黑岳山山区一带比较迅猛。

不知道是不是天黑下雪的缘故，小澈感到莫名的失落，郁郁寡欢，没什么胃口，晚饭吃得很少。

和彦急坏了，冒着雪出门，在酒店附近的店铺买了盒草莓巧克力回来喂小澈吃。

小澈咬了小半个，今天的巧克力不甜，是苦的。

电视里放着奥德尔机器人，熟悉的卡通角色元气满满地消灭企图毁灭地球的恶势力。

但小澈看不进去，一点也不觉得振奋。

灼热耀眼的小太阳好似在札幌飘洒的雪花中变得黯淡无光。

这正是流川曾经担心过的事情，然而他想不出任何有效的补救方法。

晚上洗澡的时候，小澈一句话也没说，眼睛彻底肿了，像两颗小核桃。

“想听什么睡前故事？”仙道没料到小澈的心情稍微好转后又开始恶化，试着同他沟通，“爹地念给你听，好不好？”

“我不想听故事。”小澈摇了摇头，“洗完澡我就要睡觉了。”

“好吧。”

流川冲干净小澈身上的沐浴露泡沫，接过仙道递来的大浴巾，把孩子裹好抱出去吹头发。

仙道给他泡好奶粉。

一直到十二点，小澈才入睡，蜷成一小团，以自我保护的方式缩在被窝里。小小的一个人儿，看着让人心酸。

仙道和流川先后洗完澡，俩人在沙发上坐了十来分钟。

城市上空飘着细小的雪花，许多店铺已经打烊关门。霓虹广告牌寂寞地闪烁着。

流川抱着膝盖，靠在仙道身上，若有所思地盯着窗外的落雪。

“很晚了，去睡吧。”仙道搂着流川，低头吻他的发顶，“小澈还小，我们好好开导他，他总能走出来的。”

“是我没有保护好他。”流川沉声说。

“你不要把过失都揽到自己的身上。以前也这样，输了比赛就自责，不要命似的增加训练量。”

流川离开仙道的怀抱，把脚放下沙发，穿好拖鞋，扭头看着仙道，眼神黑沉沉的，样子格外认真肃穆：“说实话，你觉得我真的能担任好父亲这一角色？”

“父性不是与生俱来的，需要学习。你爱小澈胜过所有，一定能成为最好的狐狸爸爸。”

“嗯。”流川似乎受到了一定的鼓舞，微微抿了下唇角，“纠正一点，不是胜过所有。我同样……”他正对上仙道的目光，爱字哽住了，说不出口。

“我知道，我也爱你。”仙道笑着亲了流川一下，起身把他扛回床上，塞进了被窝里。

小澈睡得不安稳，长长的睫毛颤动着，翻了个身骨碌滚进了流川的怀里。

仙道关灯上床，将一大一小两只狐狸一起搂了过来。

小澈夹在中间，哼唧了几声，很快适应了当前的睡眠环境。

流川的心弦绷紧到现在，闻着小澈的奶香，在仙道轻拍他后背的节奏里逐渐放松下来，不多时就睡着了。

凌晨两点多，流川睡得正熟。仙道口渴醒来喝水，迷迷糊糊发现小澈不在床上，顿时一惊，赶紧起来，在浴室里找到了他。

札幌的雪停了，浴室的小窗外一片黑压压的建筑，房顶盖着雪，冷冷清清的。

小澈个子不够高，按不到浴室顶灯的开关，背对着门蹲在黑暗里抠着瓷砖缝。

仙道折返卧室，拿了件外套再回浴室。

突然亮起的灯，令小澈吓了一跳，慌乱地擦眼泪，扭头看见仙道，又咧着嘴哭上了。

“为什么躲在浴室里？”仙道反手关上浴室门，走了进去。

“我不想吵醒爸爸……爹地，我睡不着……我梦见我的爸爸妈妈了，他们带我去坐了摩天轮，给我买了一个很大很大的彩虹棉花糖，可甜了，我从来、从来没有吃过这么甜的棉花糖……”小澈泣不成声，断断续续地说，“我们开车回家，街上下雪了，爸爸要给我堆一个比舅舅更高的雪人……但是油罐车撞过来了……爸爸妈妈、他们流了好多血。”

仙道走上前，靠着浴缸坐在地上，把小澈抱到自己腿上，用外套将他包了个严实。

小澈的哭声并不大，倒在仙道怀里叙述着噩梦。梦里有闪闪发亮的游乐场，也有鲜血淋漓的爸爸妈妈。吃剩下的彩虹棉花糖掉落在地，迅速融化成一滩粘稠的糖浆，他变成了一只不慎跌入其中的小飞虫，张不开翅膀，困在了上面，怎么也挣脱不了。

“舅舅照顾我很辛苦……太辛苦了。我本来想，等到我爸爸妈妈回来和我一起生活，他就不用这么辛苦了……”小澈把眼泪蹭在了仙道的胸口，“现在爸爸妈妈回不来了……舅舅怎么办呀？他要一直当我的爸爸了。”

“你不喜欢狐狸爸爸吗？”

“喜欢、喜欢的呀。这件外套是狐狸爸爸的，上面有他的气味，我穿着他的衣服就没那么害怕了……我太害怕了，不管我长到多少岁，我都害怕做这样的梦。可如果不做这样的梦，或许我梦不到爸爸妈妈了……”

“听爹地的话，不要再想车祸这件事。没人告诉过你吗？爱的人离开我们所在的世界后会住到某一颗星星上面去。”

小澈坐直了身子，流着眼泪与仙道对望，过了半晌，抽抽搭搭地追问：“所以我的爸爸妈妈可能住在一颗有彩虹的星星上？他们住在一起，在星星上种许多花，我想他们了就会做一个有星星的梦，是这样的吗？爹地。”

“是的。总有一颗星星是为了你而闪耀的。”仙道吻了吻小澈的额头，“另外，你不是我和狐狸爸爸的负担，不必觉得拖累我们。我说过的，我们都爱你。你是否理解爱的定义？”

“爱是付出，也是收获……电影里这么说的。”小澈顿了一下，声音又轻又哑，“爸爸一定非常爱我和妈妈，杏子老师给我看的新闻上写了监控内容的，爸爸转了方向盘，把自己这一边迎向撞击点，我知道这是什么意思，爸爸想要保护我和妈妈。妈妈也非常爱我……她生我的时候，骨头都断了……”小澈闭上了眼睛，却阻止不了眼泪，仿佛阀门坏了，泪水流个不停。

仙道心中刺痛不已，筱真的音容笑貌浮现在眼前，明明是优等生，却经常用小太妹的口气威胁他：仙道学弟，要是你敢对我弟弟不好，我就把你扔进湘南海喂鱼。有时候以同情的眼神看着他：流川枫这小子居然又跟人打架，把对方揍到骨折，还请了家长，我妈差点气哭。要不你找家武道馆练练？打不打得过流川枫暂且不说，至少得提高抗击打能力，懂得如何更好的自我保护，你说是吧？筱真毕业前夕，把存有奖学金、比赛奖金的银行卡给了他，郑重地说：赞助你们去国外留学的。仙道学弟，我弟弟不适合理财，还是你负责管钱吧，不然两个人都得饿死。希望你们能求仁得仁，实现各自的目标。

这些事情桩桩件件，发生时觉得稀松平常，偶尔还一笑置之，但等到隔了些年月开始追思，才知其深情厚谊。

如同沉在时间长河里不起眼的旧匣子，里面却装满了不可替代的宝藏。

而送给他们匣子的那个女孩，在某个风雪天，拼出性命留住了她的孩子。

如今仙道温柔地拥抱着这个比宝藏更珍贵的孩子，心情沉重。

——愿他往后每一个梦里都星光常驻。


	54. Chapter 54

54

天刚亮小澈就醒了，眼睛肿成了一条缝，凑近流川难受地哼哼：“唔，爸爸……爸爸。”

流川当即睁开眼睛，稍稍支起身哑着喉咙问道：“怎么了？”

“我的眼睛很痛。”

“消肿了就会好的。”

“以后我不会再哭个没完了。”

“嗯。”

“爸爸，后来我梦到彩虹星了。”小澈目光微闪，捧住流川的脸，“你见过彩虹星吗？”

“好像没有。”

“你看不到的。因为彩虹星是属于我的星球。”小澈亲亲流川的下巴，“我的爸爸妈妈住在上面，只为我闪耀。”

不等流川开口，小澈继续说：“我可能还是会掉眼泪的，不过我不会那么难过啦，哭也是因为想念。妈妈、那时候肯定知道自己不能陪着我长大了。她在冒险。她相信就算她不在了，这个世界上仍然会有很多人爱我的。妈妈是真正的勇士。我不想、不想让她的冒险毫无意义。”

“你明白你说的是什么意思？”流川蹙眉。

“好像明白，好像又不明白。我心里是这么想的。”小澈亲昵地把脸贴在流川的脸上，“狐狸爸爸，这并不重要，对吗？重要的是，爸爸妈妈在彩虹星上生活得很开心。尽管星星不能抓在手里，只能放在心里，但星光是可以填满所有裂开的伤口的。我的彩虹星永远都不会消失。”

“……”流川感觉用不了多久，他就无法跟孩子沟通了，看来要买几本书啃一啃了。

仙道在狐狸父子的交谈声中眯开了眼睛：“……在聊什么？”

“人生。”流川回道。

仙道抻了个懒腰：“人生应该有早安吻。”他翻身而起，拎开小澈，在流川脸上重重地亲了一口。

“爹地，我的人生没有早安吻吗？”

“当然有。”仙道笑着亲了小的一下。

“今天去打雪仗好吗？我想要玩。爹地我跟你一组，爸爸当我们的对手。”

“……呃，还是算了吧。你爸爸捏的雪球硬得跟铁球似的，我扛不住。”仙道显然是有过不幸遭遇的。鬼知道当年湘北球队发什么神经，大雪天邀请陵南全员打一场雪仗友谊赛。田岗教练被樱木几句话一激，二话不说就同意了，完全不考虑队员们的感受。安西教练戴着毛茸茸的护耳罩，像一尊可爱的大佛，手捧保温杯乐呵呵地在旁观战。那天简直是陵南球队所有人的噩梦。仙道起初自信地以为流川这么喜欢他，肯定会手下留情的，然而事实证明，战场上是没有爱情的！加上湘北几个问题儿童，疯起来连自己人都打，樱木的雪球经常有意装作无意地狠狠砸在流川的脑袋上。仙道一方面要躲避流川等人的进攻，另一方面男友力作祟又要护着他的宝贝狐狸不被樱木砸到，结果两头挨打，全场中招次数最多。等鱼住忙完从他们家料理店哼哧哼哧跑来救场已经晚了。连田岗教练也没能幸免，被樱木砸进了雪地里。陵南输得狼狈，还要请湘北吃火锅。樱木叉腰哈哈大笑，田岗教练气死了，指着他的鼻子撂下狠话：别嚣张，我们择日再战！陵南这边顿时乌云笼罩鬼哭狼嚎，他们搞不懂教练逞强什么，何必自取其辱呢？湘北球队半数以上都是暴力少年，赛场上毕竟有规则约束，但是打雪仗自由发挥，明摆着被他们血虐，干嘛要多遭一次罪啊？过了没几天，田岗教练意难平，真的给湘北下了战书。当天早上，仙道明智地半哄半骗带流川去看电影了。这队长都通敌叛国跑去约会了，其他队员又不傻，纷纷脱逃，集体放了田岗教练的鸽子。田岗教练一身铁胆站在茫茫雪原里，带着浓重的悲情色彩独自迎战。据说后来樱木追着他打了三条街。

想到这些少年时的往事，仙道不禁莞尔一笑。

“那我应该会被砸昏过去的。”小澈缩了下脖子，立马放弃了打雪仗的念头。

流川也没打算带小澈到户外玩雪，孩子身子底子差，雪地里闹腾一阵出了汗肯定重感冒。

和彦这时打电话给仙道，让他起床开门。

仙道换好毛衣和牛仔裤，走出卧室，打开酒店房门，和彦带着推着餐车的酒店服务员走了进来。

“你先出去吧。”和彦给了服务员一张大钞作为小费。

“二位先生用餐愉快。”服务员双手接过小费，躬身行了个礼，退出套房。

“这么丰盛？”仙道看了眼餐车上的早餐，日式、西式、中式一应俱全，他顺手想拿一块糖糕尝尝。

“别动！”和彦不带任何犹豫地打开仙道的手，“给我乖孙准备的，没你的份。”

“小澈的胃口其实跟幼猫差不多，吃不了多少的。”

“万一他要吃糖糕呢？”

“我吃了他怎么知道有糖糕？”

“你少跟我贫嘴。”和彦用身体护着餐车，挥手驱赶仙道，“离远点，要吃自己去买。你总不至于穷到买块糖糕的钱都没有吧？”

仙道严重怀疑他在仙道家的地位还不如流川家送的那四盏茶碗。

茶碗都好好的养在书房里，我身为长子，吃块糖糕怎么了？

却见和彦虎视眈眈地盯着他。

仙道深深地叹了口气，拨了下头发，悻悻地走向浴室。

小澈洗漱完跑出来，看到一餐车好吃的，高兴地哇了一声，抱着和彦的腿连声道谢。

“都是我的吗？”

“没错，都是你的，要是不合心意，爷爷再打电话帮你订。”和彦看着小澈红肿的眼睛，心疼得要命。

“但我吃不完的。浪费是不对的。爷爷，以后你买一样就够了。”

“没事，你挑你喜欢的，吃剩下的给仙道彰。”

“……”仙道受到重创，元气大伤，把流川堵在浴室里，“你儿子抢了我爸，子债父偿。”

流川爽快地亲了他一脸的牙膏泡沫，完事后面无表情的漱口。

小澈吃着糖糕，又把彩虹星球告诉给和彦听。

和彦顺着小澈的话接道：“那我的母亲应该住在海棠星上。”

小澈眨着眼睛，问道：“爷爷，你的妈妈也离开你了吗？”

“是的。她离开我很多很多年了。”

“海棠星就在彩虹星的旁边。”小澈掰了一小块糖糕塞进和彦的嘴里，“你的妈妈跟我的爸爸妈妈成了邻居，他们会在花园里一边喝茶一边聊天。我的爸爸是了不起的警探先生，他会保护好我的妈妈，也会保护好你的妈妈。别担心。”

一句话竟差点红了和彦的眼眶，他咽下糖糕，摸了摸小澈的脑袋，低声说道：“嗯，替我谢谢你的爸爸。谢谢他愿意保护我的母亲。”

等仙道和流川过来，和彦起身走出套房，到走廊尽头的吸烟室里抽烟。他站在窗边吞云吐雾，望着雪茫茫的市中心，街上满是纵横交织的车辙印，行人来往，戴着毛线帽的小孩子蹦蹦跳跳地跟在妈妈的身后。晨空澄澈，曙光照耀在积雪上。

人死后居住到某一颗星星上不过是成年人自我安慰及劝解孩童的说辞。

也是美好的愿景。

所以和彦相信小澈所说的，母亲与流川的姐姐姐夫住在相邻的两颗星星上面。她的每一天都能看到自己星星上的海棠花和对面星星上的彩虹。倘若有人找她麻烦，流川的姐夫会站出来，而不是像她活着的时候那般孤立无援，任凭他人欺凌羞辱。

一把年纪了，因为孩子的童真之言产生了如此不切实际的幻想，和彦自嘲地笑了笑。

或许正因为上了年纪，才知斯人已逝，何堪回首，才知时间把过去发生的事丢入了一口大锅，加了碗泪水慢慢地熬，熬得漆黑粘稠，再以匕首将其一字一句刻在心房，留下终生的痕迹。

和彦抽完最后一口烟，回身把烟头摁灭在烟灰缸里。

 

十点左右，莉香和流川夫妇也搭乘班机赶来札幌。

流川夫妇始料未及会以这么突然的方式让小澈得知真相，今早接到电话，听说孩子哭了一整晚，満知子当场泪落不止。広树自知这是他曾经不愿向法外之徒低头种下的祸根结出来的苦果，心下愧疚。尽管他很清楚当初假若选择妥协、不当庭宣判，帮这群恶鬼拖延了时间，说不定就会放虎归山，那么受害者、牺牲者将会更多。于理他的做法是对的，可是于情——不论理由多站得住脚，広树自认为始终亏欠了两个孩子。何况长女与女婿还因此丧命。这是他终其一生都无法释怀的心结。

小澈是筱真和Ethan生命的唯一延续。他原本不必小小年纪就承受失去双亲之痛的。

但人生仿佛就是这样，起起伏伏，以为风平浪静，实则暗潮汹涌，以为惊天巨浪，却又安然度过。

当広树看到小澈坐在客厅里开开心心地吃着草莓蛋糕的时候，一路上痛如刀挫的感觉稍稍好过了一些。

莉香泪眼婆娑：“我的乖孙怎么变成小兔子了？”

“因为我的眼睛是红的吗？”小澈舔了下嘴巴上的奶油，“我是不是不可爱了？”

“可爱的可爱的。我们家澈一最可爱。”莉香抹了把眼泪。

“澈一，对不起，奶奶向你说了谎。”満知子走上前，摸着小澈的头发。

“昨天我好生气，咬了你的儿子一口，所以我们扯平了。”小澈抱着満知子，声音低了下来，“奶奶，我也应该向你道歉的。我以前总是问你妈妈去哪里了，我知道你每次都会哭，但还是一直问一直问。妈妈是你的孩子，你一定很伤心的。奶奶对不起。”

満知子沉沉地唔了一声，泪水汹涌而出。

“奶奶，不要哭了，不然你的眼睛会变得跟我一样肿肿的。早上洗脸的时候你儿子都嫌我丑啦。”小澈吸着鼻子，给満知子擦眼泪，“莉香奶奶，你也不准哭。”

和彦抽完烟回来，他老婆在哭，亲家夫人在哭，连平时看起来正直严肃的亲家老爷也在那默默地流眼泪。

仙道和流川不知道哄谁，站在旁边很无措。

“我数三下，如果你们还哭的话，我就不吃晚饭啦，每天都不吃！”小澈没办法了，气呼呼地说。

“好好好，不哭了不哭了。”莉香赶忙妥协，拉着満知子去浴室洗脸。

広树当着孩子们的面落泪，多少有点难为情。

和彦替他接了围，带他去抽烟室冷静冷静。

広树好几年没抽烟了，今天破例来了一根，咳了好半天，提起旧事，只说对不住仙道家。

和彦早已看开了，弹了下烟灰，说道：“我不认为你有错。我以前只是心疼我儿子，前一晚还跟我通电话试图说服我同意让他和流川一起去国外留学，第二天就生命垂危上了手术台，差点死在了抢救室。我能不难受吗？我对流川最大的误会，是以为他清楚我儿子的状况却不肯再露面。仙道彰不能陪他打篮球了，就扔下不要了？”他顿了一顿，抽口烟，“我太自以为是，更不愿意相信我儿子的眼光……所幸但凡过去的，已经过去了。”

広树点点头，目色沧桑：“小彰是个好孩子。小枫能遇上他很幸运。”

“你我是亲家，自己人，就不要商业互吹了。”和彦说道，“仙道彰遇上流川，又何尝不是一种幸运呢？”

两位父亲折返套房，莉香和満知子已经彻底收拾好心情了。

下午，两家人吃完午饭带小澈去极地海洋馆玩。

小澈长这么大第一次有六个大人随行陪伴，走路的姿态一摇一摆很是得意，看得流川脚痒想踹他屁股。

但流川不敢的，他现在要是动手欺负狐狸崽子，四位大家长准会活剥了他的狐狸皮。

离开海洋馆的时候，小澈站在一间小铺子前，想买条小丑鱼带回去养着。

流川又以小丑鱼和仙道只能二选一作为回答。

仙道全程拎包、拍照、买吃的买喝的，任劳任怨，现在被流川无情地摆在和小丑鱼同等的位置上，气得心口疼。

小澈看了看鱼缸里的小丑鱼，抬头又看了看仙道，眼神相当犹豫，经过一番激烈的思想斗争，隔着玻璃盯着小丑鱼万分不舍地叹了口气：“算了，爹地比小丑鱼稍微帅一点点，我还是选爹地吧。”

“……”所以全宇宙最帅的爹地只比小丑鱼稍微帅一点点？仙道感觉自己遭受了前所未有的沉重打击。可是他在家里的处境比流川更艰难，别说教训小澈了，瞪都不敢瞪他，只能深呼吸用微笑忍下这口气。


	55. Chapter 55

55

早莺海棠于三月十四日重新开业试营，垮掉的老牌酒店余烬复起，引起不少行内人士的关注。

堂叔在外地，委托朋友送来一幅出自名师手笔的浮世绘画卷作为贺礼。

当年那些冷眼旁观的亲戚得知此事后，也想拉拢与和彦的关系，纷纷买了蝴蝶兰花篮登门道贺。一见到仙道，长辈们个个都熟络得像是看着他长大似的，压根不管仙道是否认识他们。仙道只能一一应付。不过，他没想到的是，和幸竟然会带着儿子及儿子女友一同前来。

“小彰，恭喜啊。”和幸黑色和服的袖子上别着白纱，皮笑肉不笑地说，“我早就想过来帮忙了，但你奶奶过世了，一大堆身后事要我处理。”

“节哀。”仙道听堂叔说了，铃兰那次在墓园晕厥抢救过来后，被确诊心血管恶性肿瘤，病入膏肓药石无医，在医院里拖了一段时间，癌细胞扩散全身，上周死于心肺衰竭。

“你就是流川先生吧？”和幸的视线落在了流川的身上，伸出手自我介绍，“你好，我是小彰的大伯。”

仙道的目光微微一凛。

“幸会。”流川与和幸握了下手，没有多余的寒暄。直觉告诉他，这个自称是仙道大伯的人并非善类。

仙道没有向流川提过家中上两辈的恩怨，一是他认为这段陈年旧事跟他和流川的生活没有多大关系，二是牵扯到奶奶不幸的婚姻，同时关乎和彦的毕生痛处，他到底是小辈，妄自转述不太妥当。

“两位贤侄真是般配。”和幸回头把身后的儿子拽了上来，“骏平，叫哥。”

和幸年轻时终日出入红灯区，结婚生子比和彦晚得多，骏平小仙道五岁，还在念大学。而和幸的夫人不堪忍受丈夫的出轨行为，甚至把那些妖冶的女人带回家寻欢作乐，早在几年前就卷了一大笔钱带着金银首饰离开了。

“哥。”骏平个子不高，比仙道矮了一个头，笑起来与铃兰有几分相似。

旁边的女孩子是骏平的女友秋実，染了薄藤色的头发，年纪应该不大，跟着叫了声哥。

仙道着实低估了和幸厚颜无耻的程度，居然还能上演认亲的戏码，不过再怎么抵触，场面上的礼节还是得顾及，点了下头，让工作人员带他们进酒店。

大堂右侧的休息区暂时成了接待宾客的宴会间，铺了榻榻米，矮桌上摆满了日式下酒菜。

壁画经米勒教授的细致修复，艳惊四座，果真如仙道预料，成了早莺海棠的招牌。

在场宾客半数以上是仙道家旁系亲戚，但见到和幸皆避之如蛇蝎，生怕他向自己借钱。

和幸选了张空着的矮桌入座，骏平、秋実跪坐在他的对面。

服务员很快送来清酒和果汁。酒瓶酒杯及碗碟上都画有海棠花。

“爸，你瞧瞧这早莺海棠，太气派了。你实在是糊涂啊，居然五千多万日元就转给了堂叔。”骏平立马暴露了流里流气的相态，顾自倒了杯清酒，“你把堂叔当自己人，没设防。嗬，这家伙居然跟仙道和彦是一伙的，联手坑你。亏我逢年过年还去他们家送礼呢。”

“什么？五千多万？”秋実四下一打量，“少说也值一个亿。伯父，你当时是不是喝多了呀？”

“你算个什么东西？我的事轮得到你来多嘴？”和幸恼怒地瞪着秋実，压低声音斥责道。

“嘁，你凶我干嘛？又不是我骗走了早莺海棠。”秋実撇了下嘴，伸手挽住骏平的手臂，“骏平，叔叔家是不是巨有钱那种？刚才我看到你哥跟你哥男朋友戴着的手表了，同款的，Zeit星河海洋系列。应该不是高仿的吧？如果是正版，估计你这辈子都买不起。”

骏平皱眉：“你什么意思？”

“没什么意思。”秋実松开手，拿起筷子吃东西，“你很快就要毕业了，工作也没着落。你叔叔不是在东京开了大公司嘛，要不等等私下问问你哥，让他给你安排个管理职位。”

骏平端着酒杯，轻蔑地说：“帮他们家做事？就冲仙道和彦卑鄙无耻拿走了我家的早莺海棠这一点，门都没有。”

“说得好像叔叔家肯定要你一样。”秋実吧唧吧唧嚼着海草，抬眼看到仙道和流川二人往这边走来。

“招待不周。”仙道敬了在座宾客一杯酒。

“贤侄客气了。”有人回应道，“贤侄好魄力啊，敢接下这间业界没人愿意接的酒店。去年还破落不堪，没想到短短几个月时间就脱胎换骨啦。预祝早莺海棠生意兴隆。”

仙道笑着表示感谢。

一位驼背老人不胜酒力，忽然抹起了眼泪：“唉，棠子丫头的命不好啊，嫁了这么个狗都不如的男人，明媒正娶的原配，被一个毒妇逼死在小阁楼里……我那时候也想帮帮她啊，可惜势单力薄，斗不过隼一郎呐……”

这句话一出口，在场的人都不说话了。

“源三郎先生，您喝点茶吧。”坐在驼背老人旁边的年轻人连忙说道，“抱歉，我家老爷他喝多了。”

“没有！我清醒着呢！”源三郎扭头盯着和幸，手一撑矮桌站了起来，他的后背高高隆起，眼睛赤红，“你、你有什么脸面来早莺海棠道贺？这家酒店原本就是长泽夫妇给棠子丫头的嫁妆！哪轮到毒妇接手？现在物归原主，天经地义。怎么就成了和彦跟他堂弟从你们手里骗走的？五千万！五千万还不够吗？！别以为你跟你妈那个毒妇的勾当没人知道，我还活着呢！”

和幸面色铁青，握紧了酒杯。

源三郎今年九十五了，比隼一郎大一辈，与棠子的父母有些交情，刚刚听到和幸那桌的谈话，气炸了，借着酒劲爆发了：“仙道隼一郎把所有的家产全给了你，和彦十四岁被迫离家，他在外头吃了多少苦才成家立业，他的公司是他自己一个人撑起来的，凭什么把你儿子塞进去？就你儿子这样的饭桶草包，还想当管理？白日做梦！”

“臭老头，你骂谁饭桶草包？你活腻了吗？”骏平一拍桌子站了起来。

“小朋友，源三郎先生是家中的长者，你说话放尊重点。”坐在对面的中年男人说道。

“我不需要他的尊重。狗东西。”源三郎朝他吐了口唾沫。

“操！”骏平一脚踹翻矮桌，酒菜摔了一地，提起拳头就要揍源三郎。

“我反正也活了九十多年了。我死都不怕，还怕什么？你打啊，在场这么多人证，你打死我就得坐牢。”源三郎气势汹汹，长长的眉毛一抖一抖的，“人不为己天诛地灭，但也不能太过分了！总要有点廉耻心吧？哦，听说铃兰毒妇死了，还是心脏里长了恶性肿瘤，老天爷看着呢！心这么坏，能有好下场吗？”

和幸一酒杯冲源三郎砸了过去。

年轻人赶紧护住自家老爷，酒杯砸在他的额头上，立马肿了个大包。

“我们走！”和幸起身就往外走，经过仙道的时候，狠狠地剜了他一眼。

源三郎笑嘻嘻：“跑这么快当心你的狗尾巴掉出来！”

骏平咬了咬牙，跟着走了。

秋実拎着包，在仙道面前站定，仰头故作纯良：“哥，对不起，给你添麻烦了。那个，请问我可以留你的联络方式吗？”

仙道微笑，眼神骤然冷了下来：“不可以。”

秋実一怔，又见流川面若冰霜，不禁打了个寒颤，慌忙低下头跑了出去。

“源三郎先生，您太任性了。”年轻人揉着额头上的包，轻声抱怨，“还好没砸到您。”

“源三郎先生，您还好吧？”仙道上前问道。

“嘿嘿。”源三郎的眼睛里还有泪水，看着仙道一个劲地傻笑，过了半晌，抓住他的小臂说道，“棠子丫头要是知道她的乖孙这么高这么帅，一定很开心。她是个好孩子，可惜……可惜啦……”

“谢谢您替她出气。您要保重身体。”

“晚啦，都晚了几十年了，现在出气有什么用呢？”源三郎松开仙道，擦擦眼泪，由年轻人搀扶着坐回原位，“我好后悔啊，那时候我太在乎身外物了，假如我念在与长泽夫妇是朋友的情分上，出手帮他们的孩子一把，将棠子从小阁楼里救出来就好了。一条人命啊，多少钱都买不回来了。以前我不懂，后来懂了，已经来不及了……来不及了啊……”

服务员很快把地上打扫干净，仙道让厨房又准备了些吃的送来，宴客间恢复了先前觥筹交错的热闹气氛。

 

这天过后，和幸没再出现过了。

仙道在堂叔的引荐下，在札幌聘请了两位资深酒店管理人员负责早莺海棠的日常运营。

二十一号是今年的春分节，和彦和莉香带着小澈跟仙道、流川在清雀墓园门前会和，一同去祭拜了棠子，下午他们折返东京，陪同流川夫妇给流川的爷爷奶奶、外公外婆扫了墓。

第二天周六，仙道、流川和小澈在家里大扫除，室外春光明媚，院子里生机盎然，一群蝴蝶在花间忽高忽低地飞舞。

流川擦完玻璃，放在茶几上的手机响了，是一个陌生号码，他接了起来。

“嘿！流川枫！快猜猜我是谁，猜中奖励你一颗珍珠。”电话那头的男人声音浑厚，日语说得很蹩脚。

“山姆？”

小澈扔下小拖把，哒哒哒跑了过来，激动地问：“爸爸，是山姆大叔吗？”

流川按了免提。

“山姆大叔！”

“哈喽，我的小英雄。”山姆哈哈大笑，“我和凯恩叔叔刚下飞机，在羽田机场，快来接我们。我给你带了礼物。”

“真的吗？你们真的来东京啦？”

“是的。”声音换了个人，沉稳低哑，“小澈，我是凯恩。”

“凯恩叔叔！”小澈高兴地原地打了转，抓住流川的裤子蹦了好几下，“爸爸，爸爸，我们快去接他们！是山姆大叔和凯恩叔叔。我好久好久没见过他们了。”

仙道穿了件海蓝色的薄毛衣，刚除完院子里的杂草，满头是汗，喝着水走过来，问道：“有朋友要来？”

“嗯。你们家有没有敞篷吉普？租一辆也行。”

“？”仙道不太明白流川的用意，打电话让司机开辆敞篷吉普过来。

到了机场，仙道才知道原因。来自海岛的这位邻居，块头大得吓人，私家车根本坐不进去。

山姆身高超过两米二，膀大腰圆，跟个巨人似的。胡子又长又密，头发乱蓬蓬的，戴着独眼龙眼罩，往那一站，如同凶神恶煞，机场行人吓得绕道。

“山姆大叔！”小澈不怕他，雀跃地朝他飞奔而去。

“我的小英雄。”山姆张开手，却一把搂住了跟过来的流川，铁掌在他背上砰砰拍了两下。

流川咳了一声，感觉要被他拍死了，对方一松开，马上往后退了几步，挨近仙道。

山姆弯下身小心翼翼地托起小澈，把他放在了自己的肩膀上，笑着说：“长大了嘛。”

“是的，我长高了五公分。山姆大叔，我好想你呀。”

“乖孩子，你走后我每天都去海里摸一颗珍珠，不知不觉攒满了一个瓶子，有一百多颗啦。刚好送给你当礼物。”山姆边说边打量了一眼流川身边的仙道，“流川，他该不会是你的相好吧？”

“你好，仙道彰。”仙道伸出手，“久仰大名。”

“哼。”山姆重重地拍开他的手。

仙道的手背以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，火辣辣的疼。

“你搞什么？”流川蹙眉，拉过仙道的手揉了几下，恼怒地盯着山姆。

“重色轻友，为了你的相好要跟我翻脸？”

“山姆大叔，凯恩叔叔呢？”

“他去洗手间了，喏，不是来了嘛。”

仙道扭头看去，只见一个高大健壮的外国男人朝这边走来，金棕色的头发剪得很短，眼瞳是湖蓝色的，左边眉骨上有道明显的刀疤。

“凯恩叔叔！”小澈喊道。

“好久不见，在东京过得还好吗？”凯恩的日语水平和山姆半斤八两，带着口音，听起来非常别扭，但至少知道他在说什么。

“嗯！”小澈点了点头，“凯恩叔叔，他是我爹地，仙道彰。你可以叫他Akira。”

凯恩挑了下眉，看向仙道，眼神意味不明，过了一小会儿，笑道：“你好。我是凯恩。凯恩·威廉姆斯。”

“爹地，凯恩叔叔是负责保护我们的特种兵，他是不是很帅？”

“你好。”仙道跟他握了下手，颔首示礼。

“你们怎么会来东京？”流川问道。

“后天下午八岐大蛇的首领及骨干成员公开审判，我想亲眼见到他们伏法。”凯恩看着流川，眼神深邃温和。

“那帮狗娘养的，杀了凯恩的弟弟。”山姆啐了一口。

流川是知道凯恩的弟弟如何遇害的。

当年八岐大蛇查到了他们一家的行踪，派人追到法国小镇，伺机动手。凯恩的弟弟热里率先发现了他们，不幸遭到围攻，寡不敌众，对方把他拖进小巷子里活生生地割断了他的脖子。凯恩找到热里的时候，他已经没气了，头颈几乎被切断，只剩一层皮肉粘连。

八岐大蛇猖獗三十余年，他们奉行他们的江湖道义，无论如何都要流川一家为枪决的五个头领陪葬。流川一家因此离开法国小镇，转移到了佛罗里达州。

凯恩既是热里的兄长，又是他们这支特种兵小队的队长，他认为弟弟的死自己难辞其咎，向上级申请在八岐大蛇一网打尽前无期限保护流川一家，只有如此，他才能有机会抓到杀死他弟弟的凶手。

八岐大蛇去年就被瓦解了，但迟迟没有审判，是因为几名派出去的卧底警员下落不明。到上个月才全部找到，一名染了毒瘾，一名在金三角被识破身份，丢进了鳄鱼河里尸骨无存，还有三名的上级联络官被买通，吞枪自杀前删除了他们的资料，几经波折总算顺利恢复了警员身份。

“热里能瞑目了。”凯恩摸了下眉骨上的疤痕，冲流川笑了笑。

“走吧走吧，不要站在这里聊天了，我快饿死了，什么飞机餐，量太少了，还不够我塞牙缝的。”山姆高声说道。

“山姆大叔，我请你吃寿司。”

“好。”山姆看了看仙道，把小澈从肩头抱下来，压低喉咙问道，“你很喜欢仙道彰？”

“嗯！爹地对我特别特别好，他很爱爸爸。”

“大城市里的人非常狡猾，他眼睛里有桃花，搞不好是个风流浪子。”

“爹地的眼睛里有桃花吗？我怎么没见过？”小澈歪着脑袋。

“你就不担心他哪天玩腻了抛弃你们？”

“山姆大叔，你在说什么呀？不会的。爹地和爸爸十多岁的时候就在一起了，他们下个月月底要结婚啦。”

“上帝啊，凯恩彻底没戏了。”山姆蹙眉默哀，“看来我的老伙计注定要孤独终老了。”

小澈似懂非懂地眨了眨眼睛，轻轻地抚摸山姆的胡子。


	56. Chapter 56

56

事实上，凯恩对流川的感情比山姆看到得更为复杂，既有爱慕，也有责任，但他从没有表明过自己的心意。迁至佛罗里达的小城后，凯恩开始教流川各种格斗技巧。筱真出事那天，凯恩在医院里看到流川垂着眼眸坐在椅子上，睫毛轻颤，他再抬起头的时候，眼里已泛起泪光。那一刻，凯恩想过上前给流川一个朋友式的拥抱，但往前走了几步，他听到流川好像低低地叫了一声谁的名字。仙道。

凯恩坐到了流川旁边，最终也没有抱住他，只是递了罐热饮过去。

流川转过头，眼神一瞬间很奇怪，明明透着如无底深渊般的绝望，却又有一丝微弱的光亮。

凯恩以为是自己听错了，没有多问什么，轻轻拍了拍流川的肩膀。

在敞篷吉普上，戴着墨镜的凯恩不动声色地看了几眼开车的仙道，多年前的困惑有了解答。更庆幸当时没有唐突地试图亲近流川——囿于夜雾中的流川，心底深处期待出现的璀璨曙光从来就不是他。

凯恩接到保护流川一家的命令之前，是野外作战部的，经常前往泰缅边境的荒山野岭中与大毒枭正面交锋，不止一次深陷重围，也亲眼目睹抱着枪跟自己笑谈家中妻女的战友被法外之徒布下的地雷炸得七零八落，见惯了生死，他对小情小爱看得极淡，没有考虑过跟流川的关系会有更进一步的发展，只想等捣毁八岐大蛇后，申请退伍，从此与流川一家一起住在海岛上养老，过完下半辈子。

流川一家决定回日本前，凯恩有种大梦骤醒的忡怔感，任务为期了十年，从二十四岁到三十四岁，时间过了这么久，他忘了流川根本不属于这座海岛，不属于佛罗里达，不属于法国小镇——也不属于他。

山姆拿着烈酒来找他，那天海岛上的天气很好，风和日丽。

“老伙计，你不舍得他走，为什么不告诉他呢？”

“我喜欢海鸟，但不能为了抓住它而折断它的翅膀。”

“真不后悔？”

“我后悔的事太多了，不差这一件。”凯恩一口闷了一杯酒，皱了下眉，“事实上，这也没什么可后悔的。即使流川离开了海岛，我们总归还能保持联络，不定期也能再见上一面。不像热里，他的死才是我的追悔莫及。热里牺牲的时候还不到十八岁。我不该批准他加入我的小队。如果热里没有参加这次任务，老老实实待在警校，或许就不会被恶徒虐杀了。山姆，你知道吗？我曾在我父母面前用上帝的名义起誓，哪怕付出生命我也会保护好我的弟弟，然而我没能做到。”

“相信我，上帝会原谅你的。该受到严惩的是那帮狗娘养的杂碎。”

“我给了热里一个关于英雄的梦，可是我却没能像真正的英雄一样拯救他。”

“嘿，我的老伙计，千万不要沉溺进悲伤里，出不来的。”山姆将琥珀色的酒倒满凯恩面前的空酒杯，“今天的酒，我们今天喝完。”

凯恩习惯性地摸了摸眉骨上的刀疤，拿起酒杯，忽然正色道：“流川的心里似乎住着一个人。我猜那个人手里有把钥匙。”

“什么钥匙？”山姆喝完酒，打了个酒嗝。

“开启流川心门的钥匙，全世界仅有这么一把。”凯恩想起坐在医院走廊上的流川，他眼底那点微不可见但又异常不容忽视的光。

他又说：“这把钥匙，其他人谁也无法仿制。”

而山姆对仙道的敌意源自于义气，不管凯恩是否有意，仙道始终夺走了流川。

上车没多久，山姆开口找茬：“Akira，你是花花公子吧？是不是下楼买包烟都能碰到跟你上过床的男人？”

“啊？”仙道一愣，继而笑答，“我不抽烟。”

“重点是抽不抽烟吗？”山姆说话中气十足，嗓音非常洪亮。

小澈坐在流川怀里打盹，风把他细软的头发吹得乱七八糟，只听到买烟和上过床，迷迷糊糊地说：“山姆大叔，我只有五岁，如果你们要讨论成年人的问题，最好等我不在的时候。要是被奶奶知道了，她会训斥你的。”

“你知道哪些是成年人的问题？”山姆调侃道。

“嗯！”小澈揉了几下眼睛清醒过来，“奶奶说爸爸爹地在床上发生的一切都是成年人的事，我还小，不可以参与。如果发现他们把卧室门倒锁了，我就要乖乖回我的小房间睡觉，不能打扰他们，更不能去抽屉拿备用钥匙。”

“……”流川没想到満知子教育过小澈了，难怪狐狸崽子再也没有半夜跑来主卧前挠门了。

仙道暗自歌颂岳母的伟大，不是亲妈胜似亲妈。不，比亲妈更靠谱。

“我的小英雄，你一点都不好奇他们究竟在做什么吗？”

流川扭头，眸光危险地眯起下眼睛，盯着山姆：“你希望在这里被我扔下车？”

不等山姆接话，小澈答道：“爸爸和爹地这两个幼稚鬼在床上还能干嘛，不就是玩枕头大战吗？你们这些大人，是不是以为小孩子什么都不懂啊？我可不想被枕头砸，不稀罕和他们一起玩。”

“行了，话题到此为止。”流川先山姆一步开口，这个老酒鬼口无遮拦，从不担心会带坏小孩。

凯恩双手抱臂靠在座位上，墨镜遮住了他眼睛里的落寞。

回到住宅区，行路旁栽种了樱花树，枝头攒满绽放的花朵和未开的花骨朵。

流川从花枝下走过，鸦黑色的头发上有樱花的影子。

凯恩的心里有只从月亮里飞出来的海鸟，停在了礁石上——他永远舍不得用蛮力捕获海鸟，心甘情愿守护十年，让其拥有更为强健的翅膀，足以抵御天敌的袭击——所以他永远得不到海鸟。因为海鸟的心不在他枪膛里冰冷的子弹上，也不在他因战火留下的伤痕中。

“凯恩叔叔，你和山姆大叔在东京多住几天，好吗？”小澈扯了下凯恩的衣摆，“我就快放春假了。我和爸爸带你们去赏樱，让爹地开车。我们、我们先去上野公园踏春，等樱花凋谢的时候再去黑木川，落下来的樱花会覆盖整条河流，可美啦！”

凯恩低头看着身边的小不点，轻笑了一声：“半年不见，你怎么这么能说了？”

“你觉得我太吵了吗？”

“没有。我觉得你就快变成大男孩了。”凯恩把小澈抱了起来，“小澈，我很抱歉，我不能跟你还有你的爸爸、爹地去看落樱。我只有六天的假期，等不到花落了。保护你们一家的任务已经结束，我得回到原部队去美塞河一带继续抓坏人。”

“唔？你不打算退伍了？”

“嗯，我是军人，必须回到我的战场。”

“你、你不能死掉哦。”小澈有些伤感，“每一年樱花开的时候，你要跟山姆大叔一起来东京看我和爸爸，好吗？”

“我没办法保证，尽量。”凯恩摘下墨镜，露出笑容，“我也希望每一年都能再见到你们。”他原想多说一句：假如哪天你爸爸跟你爹地过不下去了，我接你们回海岛。海岛上虽然没有成片成片的樱花，但四季如春。可仔细一想，就算流川和仙道彰分开了，以流川的能力也不需要依附别人，更不需要自己这样一个局外人接管他的人生。

山姆粗鲁地往路边吐了口痰。

雨森夫人警惕地看着他，朝流川招招手。

流川走了过去：“怎么了？”

“流川先生，那个大个子……”雨森夫人对上山姆的独眼，吓得缩了一下，“你是不是被他挟持了？要不要帮你报警？”

“您误会了。他是我以前的邻居。”

“哦哟，我还以为你碰到江洋大盗了。”雨森夫人拍着心口，“他看起来……怪可怕的。”

正巧雨森夫人的晚辈开着货车送来两棵种在庭院里的树。

山姆二话不说一手一棵帮忙扛了下来。

晚辈愕然：“您是哪来的大力士啊？”

“对不起，我是外国人，我听不懂你在讲什么。”山姆说了句玩笑话，不过大家都没有反应，只有他一个人杠着两棵树发出杠铃般的大笑声。

之后又乐极生悲，光顾着说话忘了门的高度，咚地一声，脑门重重地磕在了门框上。

走在前面的仙道和流川听到这声巨响赶紧回头。

小澈则坐在凯恩的臂弯上，眨了下眼睛。

山姆捂着额头嗷嗷大叫：“他妈的！狗娘养的！痛死老子了！”他还以为流川等人会围过来询问他是否有事，哪知道一抬头居然看到这几个家伙站在门下担心门框是不是裂了。

“我真是看透你们了！”山姆脚步沉沉，伸手把四人轻松推到一边，弯下身进屋，鞋也没脱，一头倒在沙发上。

仙道按了下额角，真怕他们家的沙发被山姆压塌了。

“他还是老样子。”流川看着地板上的一串鞋印，叹了口冷气，偏过脸看着仙道，“喂，今天轮到谁拖地了？”

“宝贝我很抱歉。是你。”仙道捏了下他的脸，打开鞋柜给凯恩拿拖鞋。

流川抿了下嘴，看到山姆往沙发边吐了一口口水，又从怀里摸出烟，点燃吧嗒吧嗒抽了起来。

“但我们说好一起大扫除。”流川的忍住暴揍山姆的冲动，“客厅归你负责。”

“早上你明明不是这么分工的，你让我在院子里除草。”

“你还有一次机会。”流川目光沉了下来，明摆着威胁仙道。

“……行吧，我打扫就我打扫吧。”仙道不好意思计较流川的不守信用，毕竟他每周在床上预支次数时从来都是言而无信的。

流川转身走到客厅，抬脚踹了山姆一下：“地上的口水擦掉。还有，把烟掐了。”

“你怎么越来越凶了？”山姆深吸一口烟，过足了烟瘾，把烟摁灭了，起身扯了几张纸巾，随便擦了下地板，将纸巾揉成团连同烟蒂抛进了垃圾桶里。

“脱鞋。”

山姆懊恼地哼了一声，在流川冰冷的注视下，不耐烦地蹭掉脏兮兮的牛皮靴，一股令人窒息的脚臭味涌了上来。

流川的脸瞬间黑了，快步远离客厅，以免受到生化气体的伤害。

“山姆大叔，你的脚太臭啦！”小澈大叫。

“有吗？我怎么闻不到？”山姆嗅了嗅，不觉得有什么异味，把厚袜子一脱，挠了几下脚底心。

沙发终于不堪重负，光荣地垮掉了。

山姆一脸尴尬，挣扎着爬起来，捞过他的行礼，从里面翻出一瓶珍珠和几枚金币，珍珠是给小澈的礼物，金币是作为沙发的赔偿。

折腾了一番，山姆拿了身干净的衣物去浴室冲澡了。

流川到底不忍心仙道一个人在缭绕着脚臭味的客厅里收拾，脸色极差地跟他一起整理，把山姆的臭袜子扔了，牛皮靴晾到了室外。

小澈带着凯恩参观他们的家，走到照片墙前面停了下来。

自小澈接受了父母离世的事实后，流川夫妇把筱真和Ethan生前为数不多的照片拿了出来，加上流川、仙道跟小澈的合影，在家里布置了一面照片墙。定格住的是他们所有美好的时光。

凯恩看着其中一张照片：仙道在雪原里亲吻流川。纯白无瑕的世界，积雪仿佛铺到了天的尽头。流川垂着眼眸，冰冷又温柔。

这是凯恩从未见过的流川，隔着照片，他都能感到一种不可抗拒的吸引力。

“凯恩叔叔，爹地是除了我以外，爸爸最喜欢的人。他们就要结婚了。我觉得很开心。”小澈揉揉鼻子，这副模样显得特别可爱。

“你是不是看出什么了？”

小澈没说话，眉眼一弯，笑得一脸明亮。

“小机灵鬼。”凯恩蹲下身，单膝着地，扯下挂在头颈上的一枚硬币，一面是自由女神像，一面是美国国鸟白头海雕，顶部打了个孔，“这是我的护身符，等到他们结婚那天，帮我转赠给你的爸爸，是我送给他的结婚礼物。祝你爸爸和爹地能安安稳稳过一生。”

“谢谢你，凯恩叔叔。”小澈接过硬币。他如今懂得了悲伤，所以在凯恩的眼睛里看到了悲伤。

小澈抓着凯恩的手，抚摸他虎口长期练枪磨出的老茧，小声地说：“我每一年春天都在东京等你还有山姆大叔。可不知道为什么，我感觉你们可能不会总是来看我了。你们就像我的一个梦。书上写的，所有的小孩子在变成大人之前都会做一个冒险家的梦。我们的船还没有造好。凯恩叔叔，对不起，我想我不能跟你和山姆大叔去当海盗了。”

“没关系，我们可以在梦里造一艘最气派的海盗船，迎风破浪。”凯恩注视着小澈，一字一句认真地说，“你永远都是我和山姆的小英雄。”

“嗯！”小澈郑重地点了下头，把硬币塞进了口袋里。

凯恩的心情渐渐平静下来，尽管他还是有那么点嫉妒仙道。不过虽说是嫉妒，却毫不阴暗，像飘在空中虚无的透明体，风一吹就消散得无影无踪。

——海鸟迎着光亮飞远了，终于看也看不见。


	57. Chapter 57

57

晚上，山姆吃完了十人份的豪华寿司套餐外加一大碗自己做的黑胡椒土豆泥，这才心满意足地摸着肚子打了个饱嗝。

“对了，流川，”山姆剔着牙，懒洋洋地说，“不用给我和凯恩订酒店了，大城市里的酒店要注意的规矩太多，我住不惯。我看你家二楼那间玻璃房挺大的，给我们两床被子打地铺就行了。”

“嗯。”

“爸爸，明天是礼拜天，我不用上学，今晚我可以跟山姆大叔他们一起睡在阳光房里吗？”小澈赶紧说道，“山姆大叔在骷髅蛇岛上的历险还没讲完呢，我想知道后续。”

“算术题写完了？”流川扯了张纸巾，擦去他嘴角的鳗鱼饭酱汁。

“你像我这么大的时候也要每天写一百道算术题吗？”小澈不悦地说。

“又不是我给你布置的。”流川是觉得幼稚园的小朋友学习不必抓得这么紧，不过孩子的教育这一块通归満知子管。他作为家中唯一的学渣，无权干涉。

小澈只好可怜巴巴地向仙道求助：“爹地，我今天真的不想写作业。你能不能像前几次那样模仿我的笔迹帮我完成呀？啊！对不起，我忘了这件事是需要保密的。”

“……你已经讲出来了。”仙道没有勇气抬头看流川此时的眼神。

“白痴，你就不怕我妈看出来？”流川学习差，从国小开始就一直是班上的吊车尾，但就是他这样我行我素的性格都不敢在満知子面前弄虚作假，作业写不来在同学那抄也老老实实抄一遍，哪敢找人代笔？

“应该看不出来的，这方面我是专业的。”

“专业代笔？”流川仿佛听到了什么生僻词，不可置信地看着仙道，“你还帮过谁？”

“你说呢？”仙道叹了口气，“我都不记得高中那会儿仿照你的字迹写过多少份检讨了，家长审阅一栏还要冒充伯母替你签字。哪次没有顺利蒙混过关？小澈的算术作业也就这么几个数字而已，伯母肯定发现不了。”

流川一时间说不出话来。

凯恩吃着半生不熟的牛肉，抬眸看了眼流川，轻笑了一声。

饭后，仙道跟小澈两个人在厨房里洗碗，顺便商量明天带山姆和凯恩去哪里观光。

流川收起阳光房里的折叠晾衣架，擦了一遍地，然后铺好两床厚被褥。

春月皎洁，照亮了夜晚，月光如同轻柔的白纱，披在不远处盛开的樱花上。

凯恩洗完澡，换上短袖，和山姆一同走了进来。

“我还以为能看到星星。”山姆踢掉拖鞋，坐了下来，隔着钢化玻璃望向深蓝色的夜空。

流川站到一边：“我去超市买生活用品，你们需要什么？”

“酒！最好再来份切成薄片的烤肉。”山姆高声回答。

“知道了。”流川走出阳光房，下了楼。

凯恩的两边胳膊上都有纹身，左侧是热里的肖像及生卒年月，右侧是白头海雕与枪。

山姆解开眼罩放在一边，这只眼睛早就瞎了，猛兽利爪留下了深深的抓痕，皮肉外翻，看起来极为狰狞，而没有受伤的那只眼睛里露出相对而言比较温和的目光，他像一头巨兽，看着凯恩：“那帮杂碎处决后，你不跟我一起回海岛了？”

“是的。”凯恩坐在另一床被褥上，摸摸眉骨的刀疤，看着窗外的月色。

“你彻底放下流川了？”山姆低声问道。

“爱不是占有。”

“老伙计，恕我直言，单方面的爱才不是占有。”山姆不知从哪找了根皮筋，把一头乱发扎了起来。

“朋友一场，你就不要往我的伤口上撒盐了。”

“我真是不懂你的感情观。明明有大把的机会追求流川，却一直按兵不动。假如当时流川肯留在海岛上……唉，算了算了，现在说这些也无济于事了。我想，我大概知道你以前说过的那把钥匙究竟是什么了。”山姆搭住凯恩的肩膀，与他一起望着明月，“朋友，我的凯恩，你要去你的战场了吗？那里实在太危险了。凯恩啊，你得活着，活到七老八十，等到扛不动枪了，你坐船来海岛找我。我酿一桶好酒等你。”

“执行任务这十年其实是我赚了。”凯恩没有给山姆承诺，所有上了战场的士兵都无法保证自己可以全身而退。

山姆拧起眉头，扫了眼凯恩手臂上的纹身，在热里生卒年月那串数字后面，有一枚很小的枫叶。

过了半个多小时，流川扛了一大箱瓶装的黑啤酒进来。

仙道跟在后面，拎着一袋分盒装好的烤肉、烤虾之类的佐酒菜。

山姆迫不及待地拿起一瓶啤酒，用牙齿咬开瓶盖，仰头就喝。

小澈抱着他的春季小狐狸睡衣光着脚跑过来，蹦到被褥上，高兴地打了个滚。

凯恩也咬开一瓶啤酒，伸手递给流川。

“我不喝。”流川自律性强，上次喝多了在仙道面前出了那么大的洋相，之后滴酒不沾。

“嗯？”凯恩疑惑地挑了下眉。

“爸爸前不久喝醉了发酒疯，爹地教训他打过他屁股了。爸爸现在可乖啦，不喝酒了。”

“打屁股？”凯恩喝了一口啤酒，压下心中黯然，笑着调侃道，“流川枫，你怎么这么好欺负？看来拳脚白练了。”

流川脸一红，脱了一只脚的拖鞋，控制好力度踩住小澈的后背蹂躏他：“胡说什么？”

“爹地，”小澈俨然戏精附体，装出承受着巨大痛苦的样子，朝仙道伸出小手，喊道，“救救我。”

仙道斜靠在门边，朝流川招了招手：“好了，别闹了，过来。”

流川正一门心思羞恼小澈揭他的短，脑子一下子没转过弯，真的特别听话地穿好拖鞋走到了仙道跟前。

流川迎上仙道眼中略带戏谑的笑意，反应过来已经晚了。

仙道用口型说了一个字：乖。

“你跟我来一下。”流川脸色一沉，勾住仙道的脖颈，粗暴地把他倒着拖走了。

小澈趴在被子上，双手托着脸，两条小短腿上下摆动着：“我就说嘛，爸爸很听爹地的话。”

“我看你爸爸八成被日本那些怪诞传说里的妖怪附体了。”山姆放下空酒瓶，又拿了一瓶咬开，把瓶盖抛给小澈玩。

凯恩小口小口地喝着啤酒，黑啤苦涩的滋味顺着喉咙一路侵入肺腑。

不知怎的，他想起童年时跟热里在小房间里看过一本有插画的故事书。

里面的一句话，记忆尤深：

时间会缓和所有的悲伤，当你的悲伤被安抚以后，你就会因为认识过我而感到满足。①

小热里眨着宝石蓝色的双眼，问道：哥哥，时间可以缓和所有的悲伤吗？

凯恩蹲在小热里面前：是的。完全可以。

小热里在纽约温暖的阳光里笑了起来，他的门牙缺了一颗：哇，时间真是太神奇了！

时间不仅仅神奇，还很残忍，在小热里长成挺拔的少年后，毫不留情地将他带走。

热里躺在血泊中，那双宝石蓝的眼睛盯着某一点，失去了原有的漂亮光泽。

凯恩拿着枪，沉重而阴暗的死亡气息裹住这个狭窄的小巷子。

——热里擅长狙击，但近战能力不太理想，他打算过阵子抽空好好训练弟弟。

然而热里就这样死了，怀揣着一个热血澎湃的英雄梦死在了凶徒的利刃下。

这也正是此后凯恩硬起心肠一次次把流川击倒在地迫使他掌握格斗技巧的原因。

“嘿，凯恩，来一块吗？”山姆打开食盒，抓了块切好的牛肉塞进嘴里，“味道还不错。”

凯恩回过神，放下半瓶啤酒，掰开筷子夹了块烤肉。

热里，我亲爱的热里。哥哥到现在才明白，时间原来无法缓和所有的悲伤。

这个世界上有很多很多的悲伤是难以被安抚的。

不过，哥哥因为有过你这样的弟弟、有过流川这样的朋友而感到满足。

我会独自朝时间的深处走去。

我永远爱着你们。

 

这一晚仙道睡得不大安稳。前半夜山姆的鼾声震天响，墙都要被他打穿了，好不容易没动静了，楼下有只小野猫紧跟着开始叫春，绵长凄厉，叫个不停。

“……你怎么回事？”流川闭着眼睛按住仙道伸进他睡裤里作乱的手。

“你没听到猫在叫吗？”仙道低下头吻流川的脖颈。

“猫找配偶关你屁事？”流川好梦被扰，口气差得要命。

“我也想找。”仙道的嗓音又低又哑，将流川扳过来平躺。

“你……”

劈头盖脸的吻强势地落了下来。

流川半梦半醒地回应，没一会儿就被亲得浑身燥热。

仙道勾起唇角笑了笑：“我能不能找？”

“你还想去哪里找？”流川低沉地喘着气，硬起的地方往上顶了下他的小腹。

“看来春天的狐狸同样很躁动。”

仙道炽热的身躯覆压住流川，一边亲吻他一边摸出床头柜抽屉里的润滑剂。

流川有点犯迷糊，身体的感官略微迟钝，手指阔张时没发出什么声音，直到仙道的那根东西插进来他才倒抽一口气。

“我以为你睡着了。”仙道摸着流川的腿，轻轻抽动。

流川咬紧下唇忍过了最开始不可避免的胀痛感，攀着仙道的肩膀，借力仰头亲了他一下：“好了，快点。”

但仙道今晚的攻势偏偏不像往常那么凶，缓慢而有力道的一下一下律动。

流川难耐地哼了几声，哑着喉咙说道：“你行不行？不行换我来。”

“宝贝，在床上你最好还是不要挑衅我。”仙道掐紧流川的腰，眸色沉敛。

流川闻言不屑地冷哼，但很快就被仙道弄得失声低叫，眼角都红了。

卧室里没有开灯，装满了清白明亮的月光。

小野猫穿过重重叠叠的花影，抖了抖沾在脑袋上的露水，敏捷地攀上高墙，又喵呜叫了一声。

第二天流川早上根本起不来，整个人卷在被子里动都不想动。

爽归爽，但体力消耗太大，腿根酸痛，估计被仙道压得太开所致。

仙道换上深蓝色的休闲衬衫，卷起袖子，坐在床边隔着被子拍了下流川的屁股：“还不起床？”

流川剑眉紧蹙，缩进被子里，咬牙切齿地挤出一个字：“滚！”

仙道这回倒是乖巧，从善如流地走出卧室，洗漱完下楼。

凯恩在客厅光着上身练俯卧撑。

小澈坐在他背上一边吃小蛋糕一边数数：“四百九十一、四百九十二……”

山姆大清早就喝起了啤酒，气势如虹地说：“老伙计，小澈顶多三十斤，太轻了，还是我坐在你背上吧，增加难度。”

“不了，谢谢。你是地狱级别的。想送我去见上帝吗？”凯恩做到第五百下，结束了锻炼。

“爹地，早上好。”小澈脸上糊满了奶油，笑眯眯地跟仙道打招呼。

“早。”

凯恩站起身擦汗，他的胸膛上也有一大片纹身。

其实仙道昨天就隐隐觉察到凯恩对流川的心思了，不过凯恩未有任何逾距的言行举止，他就没采取什么捍卫主权的措施。这下冷不丁看到凯恩黄金比例倒三角身材，突然产生了强烈的危机意识。他回东京后疏于锻炼，肌肉好像没从前那么紧实了，平时还不觉得，现在跟凯恩一比自认为有一定的差距。

凯恩不明白仙道为什么似有所思地盯着自己看，以为手臂上的那枚小枫叶纹身被发现了，当即穿上短袖和外套。

仙道为人一向自信，头一回感到有那么点虚，进厨房给流川准备早餐的同时，默默订购了一批健身器材，然后一脸严肃地点开每日行程——接下去的每一天他必须完成的第一项任务都是晨跑。

—————————

①：出自安东尼·德·圣-埃克苏佩里《小王子》。


	58. Chapter 58

58

周一，八岐大蛇余党最终审判当天，流川请了半天假，与凯恩和山姆一同去了庭审现场。

这个庞大的、作恶多端的跨国犯罪集团几十年间在国内外犯下的种种罪行罄竹难书。除了在华盛顿被击毙的三名老首脑以外，他们培植操控的新头目、涉案子嗣及主要骨干成员全被推上了被告席。该组织的涉案卷宗是広树和同事熬了几个通宵归类整理的，当他翻开一卷佛罗里达小城警署送来的档案时，在深夜灯火通明的资料室内失声痛哭。年轻同事从案宗资料里抬起头，推了下眼镜，关切地问他怎么了。広树用手掌根擦着眼泪，想起筱真蹒跚学步咿呀学语，穿着小裙子软声软气地叫爸爸、妈妈；想起她国小一次期中考试没拿满分抹着眼泪回家；想起她和流川在客厅里抢电视遥控器，一个要看宇宙探索频道，一个要看篮球赛，闹得不可开交；想起她在异国小城的那个春天嫁给了Ethan，身着款式最简单的婚纱，笑容明艳动人；又想起她满身是血被抬进手术室，腹部高高隆起，小腿前胫骨断裂，戳穿了皮肉，伤势骇人，而手术室门关上前那惊恐痛苦的一眼，竟是他们父女在人间的最后一眼。知情的老同事倒了杯热水给他，轻声劝慰。広树难抑心中的大恸，接过热水哽咽着道谢，眼眶里再度噙满了泪水。

与十年前那场审判一样，听众席上坐了不少制服笔挺的警员，等待着审判结果。

尽管谁都清楚，纵令罪犯将受到应有的惩罚，因他们死去的人也无法再复生。

凯恩从关押在被告席一众戴着镣铐的罪犯中一眼认出了杀死热里那伙人的头目，他在监控里看到过这个男人，对方脖子上纹着一只硕大的展翅鬼面蝴蝶。

这个男人好像毒瘾犯了，脸色铁青，频繁吸着鼻子，面部肌肉不正常抽搐，凹陷的眼睛里凶光毕露。

凯恩攥紧了拳头，几乎咬碎了牙齿才没有冲上去拧断仇人的脖子。

山姆有所觉察，伸手搭住了他的肩膀，拍了一拍，压低声音说：“他们见不到明天的太阳了。”

两点一刻开庭，中途被告席一众罪犯暴动，恶意咆哮扰乱法庭纪律，其中一个叫嚣着要宰了审判长，他们狂妄的行为激怒了听众席上在八岐大蛇一案中牺牲警员们的亲属，群起斥骂，恨不得拆了这群禽兽的骨头。秩序混乱，场面难以控制，审判长被迫敲锤宣布暂时休庭，给烈士家人调整情绪的时间。

四点左右，审判结束，八岐大蛇以贩毒、制毒、走私军火、杀害警员等定罪，罪无可赦，主要涉案人员被处以绞刑，立即执行。有个白发老人听完掩面大哭，他是那位被丢入鳄鱼河的卧底警员的爷爷。当时他们家以为孩子是违法乱纪才被警校开除的，又得知他成天混迹声色场所和一些不三不四的人厮混，于是认定他自甘堕落误入歧途，几番斥骂不见什么效果就跟他断绝了来往，甚至小区大门都不让他进来。当孩子沉冤得雪，却早已因公殉职葬身在金三角某条鳄鱼遍布的河流中。

凯恩听着这悲戚的哭声，内心有种大仇得报后的空虚感，他和山姆、流川并肩走出法庭，边走边点了根烟。

夕阳西下，天边绯红色的云层格外艳丽。

凯恩抬眸望着漫天晚霞，慢慢地呼出一口烟，烟雾在眼前笼聚，又很快消散。

 

仙道开完一场重要的会议，在办公室门口接到和彦的电话，说今晚有应酬，让他去接小澈。

三点半左右，仙道忙完工作，提早下班，开车去了藤花幼稚园，到的时候还没放学，他下车买了罐宝矿力。

没过多久，孩子们跟着各自班级的老师排好队出来了。

仙道随手把喝完的空罐子抛进了垃圾桶。

“爹地！”小澈今天穿着新买的浅蓝色春季外套，斜挎着一个小狐狸包包跑了过来。

仙道朝他笑了笑，拿出手机低头给流川发信息，问他晚上想吃什么。

奈奈老师蓦地高声惊叫：“澈一！”

仙道一抬眼，只见一个穿黑衣服的男人抱着被捂住嘴的小澈钻进了路边的面包车。

面包车嗖地一声立马飞快地开走了。

事情发展得太突然，周围的家长都没反应过来。

仙道心头一惊，赶紧上车，发动引擎但是开不出去，下车一看，车轮胎的气被人放了。

“快报警呀，有人抢小孩！”旁边的家长们纷纷抱起自己的孩子。

小柚拉着她妈妈的手急得大哭：“妈妈，怎么办！小澈一被坏蛋抓走了！”

仙道迅速镇定下来，刚好有个染了蓝毛的小混混骑着辆重型机车停在了他的旁边。

小混混在跟小弟打电话吹牛：“谁他妈敢在我的地盘上惹事？小爷我……哎呦！”

仙道一把将小混混从机车上拽了下来，长腿一迈，跨上机车呼啸而去。

“……”小混混一屁股坐在地上，“操！”

小弟问：“老大，出什么事了？”

“小爷的车……”

“您的车怎么了？”

“没、没什么！”小混混陡地提高了嗓门，要是被小弟知道他霸气的座驾让人就这么抢走了以后还混得下去吗？当街夺车，这世道有没有王法了？他挂断电话，从地上爬起来，掸了掸屁股上的灰。草他妈的，买机车的贷款他妈还没还清！

小混混烦躁地抓了抓头发，扭头就看到了仙道的车，没错，那家伙是从这辆车上下来的！妈的，有豪车还抢老子的机车！他泄愤似的狠狠地踹了几脚车门，意外发现门没锁，连忙上了驾驶座。鸟枪换炮，不亏！然而车轮胎没气，根本开不走。

“妈的！”小混混差点气哭，一拳砸在方向盘上。

仙道看到了那辆面包车，一拧油门绕过前面的商务车冲了上去。机车的发动机和排气管都改装过，轰鸣声很大。

商务车司机吓了一跳，赶紧减速靠边，按下车窗大骂道：“大街上飙什么车！”

仙道一路紧跟着面包车到了富士山下的青木原树海前。

面包车毫无征兆一个急刹，仙道来不及刹车，撞了上去，好在这一带路面不平，车速不算太快，连人带车飞出去只是手脚擦伤，要是刚才车道上这么来一下，肯定得送医院。

面包车车门刷地一声拉开，黑衣男人拎着小澈跳下车，随后又下来五个年轻男人。

“爹地……”小澈咬住了黑衣男人。

“你他妈想死？”黑衣男人恶狠狠地说。

“别伤害孩子，”仙道喘了口气，手一撑忍痛站了起来，“你们是不是要钱？”

“少废话，把手机交出来，否则我掐死这小兔崽子。”黑衣男子捏住了小澈的脖颈。

“好，请不要伤害他。”仙道摸出手机。

“放在地上，踢过来。”

仙道不得不照做。

小澈被扼住喉咙，喘不过气，脸已经憋得通红：“爹地……”

黑衣男人随手将小澈抛给身后的小喽啰，几脚踩烂了仙道的手机，拾起来掷到了对面的荆棘丛里。

“你们要钱的话我可以给你们。”

“把他绑起来。”黑衣男人摸出烟盒，拿出一支烟叼在嘴里。

小澈在对方手里，仙道不敢贸然反抗，被反绑着双手，推进了青木原树海。

最矮的那个开车面包车走了。

青木原树海是东京有名的自杀森林，每年都有不少厌世者选择来这里结束生命。树海树种单一，地形复杂，地底蕴藏着磁铁矿，指南针无法正常作用，一般人进得去出不来。高大的树冠浓密茂盛，遮天蔽日地交织在一起。

仙道和小澈被这伙人带进了一间长满青苔的旧木屋，扔在了里面那间，锁上了门。

这伙人则坐在外面吃起了东西。

“小澈，你没事吧？”仙道压低声音问。

“还好，就是脖子很痛。”小澈的手也被反绑了，抬了下头，白嫩的脖子上有明显的掐痕，他刚刚疼哭了，眼睛湿漉漉的，吸着鼻子说。

仙道听见外头有人在问：“老大，他们两个真能换一亿美金？”

“现在可不止一亿了，两个起码要两亿。”这个声音是黑衣男人的。

“发财了啊！干一杯！”

“别他妈喝了，误事！等钱到了和幸叔的账户上，我带你们去东京最好的夜总会喝个够。”

“老大，我他妈好久没碰女人了，能不能……”

仙道捕捉到了关键词。指使他们绑架小澈的人原来是和幸。

这间屋子只有一小扇窗，用木板钉住了，其中有两块木板之间的间隔很大，可以看到外面。

天色渐渐暗下来了，湿雾在阴翳的树林中氤氲弥漫，好像随时会钻出死在这里的游魂。

“爹地，我有点害怕。”

“不怕。爹地在，没事的。”

“嗯……”小澈忍着没哭，靠在了仙道的手臂上。

手腕上的绳子绑得非常紧，挣开不太可能。

仙道环看四周，室内光线昏晦，他眯了下眼睛，在墙角积满灰尘的一堆杂物下看到了一把锈迹斑斑的小刀。

 

流川接到奈奈老师的电话，火速赶到幼稚园门口，已经报了警，附近的警员调查完去查交通监控了。

小混混等警员走后，又开始鼓捣仙道的车，打算把发动机拆下来拿到车行去卖。

山姆像拎小鸡似的将他拎了起来。

小混混双脚悬空，一扭头对上山姆的脸，吓得险些尿裤子，牙齿不受控地开始打颤。

“你跟绑匪是一起的？”山姆松开手。

“谁他妈是绑匪？”小混混腿一软，跌坐在地，一把眼泪一把鼻涕地哭了起来，“小爷我容易吗？贷款买了台机车，刚改装好打算带我小弟去兜兜风，那个不要脸的混蛋一声不吭骑着我的机车就跑！”

流川沉着脸没说话，他在原地沉默良久，倏地想起了什么，从口袋里掏出手机，点开奥德尔机器人头像的app，屏幕上跳出一张地图，上面有个静止的红点。

“这是什么？”凯恩问道。

“仙道给小澈买的手表机芯里面有定位芯片。”流川镇定下来，心想幸好听了仙道的话把小澈的手表定位绑在了手机上，他迅速放大地图，位置显示是青木原树海，“他们在这里。”

“走。”凯恩跳进了敞篷吉普的驾驶室。

这时，和彦的电话过来了。

流川按了免提，把手机界面切回地图，红点一直没有动。

“流川，我接到一通勒索电话，对方说小彰和澈一在他们手里，让我准备好两亿美金的赎款，今晚十二点之前打到指定的账户上……好了，莉香，你先别哭了，哭得我心烦意乱！”

凯恩一手握着方向盘，一手拿过流川的手机：“先报警。如果对方再打电话过来，尽量拖延时间。”

“不能报警，他们说报警的话就会撕票。”莉香哭着说道。

“这伙人在幼稚园门口光明正大掳走了澈一，已经惊动警方了。流川，你把定位截图发给仙道的父母。”凯恩说完挂断了电话，看了眼地图上的位置，油门直接踩到底，闯过红灯。

流川截了图发给和彦，死死地盯着屏幕上的红点。

快到青木原树海时，这个红点突然动了！

流川的心顿时拎了起来。

 

仙道用那把生锈的刀一点一点磨断了绳子，而后听到黑衣男人对手下说要去银座与和幸碰见，等确认对方离开后，佯装晕倒在地上。

小澈大喊：“救命，我爹地被毒蛇咬啦！叔叔，你们快来救救他！”

四个看守的年轻男人喝着酒，一听这么急促的叫声，根本没有怀疑仙道是跟小澈商量好的，钱还没到手，人质可不能死，其中两人马上起身，一人掏出钥匙打开门锁，一人快步走到仙道跟前，蹲下来探他的颈动脉。

仙道照着他的面门就是一记重拳。

尽管仙道不是练家子，但体格、爆发力摆在那里，对方捂着鼻子鲜血直流。

“操！”另一人骂骂咧咧地进屋。

仙道拾起事先找好的实木条，一下扫倒对方，扛起小澈就往外冲。

外头两个年轻人喝着酒，醉眼朦胧，愣愣地看着仙道一脚踹开木门，像阵风似的消失在滚滚夜色中。

“你们还傻坐着干嘛！操，人跑了！”

挨了一拳这个大概鼻梁骨折了，衣服上全是血，他擦了一把，痛得大叫，摸出手机拨了电话：“老大，不好了老大，他们、他们跑了！”

“妈的！你们选一种死法吧！”走了没多远的黑衣男人怒气冲冲地吼道。

仙道出了木屋，钻进树林，月光不怎么照得进来，四周一片漆黑，他分不清东西南北，只能朝着一个方向前行。

“爹地，你好帅哦。”小澈的手还绑在身后，“你能帮我把绳子解开吗？”

“再等等，离远一点，要是被追上就麻烦了。”

“噢！”小澈应了一声，无意中瞥见左边的树上挂着一个吊死的人，一缕月光照在他的脸上，舌头伸得老长，面目狰狞。

“啊！爹地爹地！有鬼、有吊死的鬼！爹地！鬼！”小澈怕到语无伦次。

“闭上眼睛……”仙道话还没说完，踢到了圆形的什么东西，那东西骨碌骨碌滚远了，撞在石头上停了下来，定睛一看，是颗白森森的骷髅头！

“对不起，冒犯了。”仙道背后一下子出了不少冷汗。

“爹地，我们是不是进了鬼怪森林？我不想被鬼吃掉！我好害怕啊……”小澈哭了起来，眼泪流进了仙道的脖颈里。

“小澈，乖，不要哭，爹地会带你出去的。”

“可是我真的好害怕……”小澈咬着嘴唇，紧紧地闭上眼睛不敢再睁开了。

树林里几乎没有路，荒草丛生，仙道借着微弱的月光看了眼腕表上的时间，距离他们被绑到青木原树海已经过去三个小时十五分钟了。好在和幸虽然心狠但城府不够深，一直为他出谋划策的铃兰也死了，所以绑架计划并不周详，在幼稚园门口就动手了，这么多人看到，全城交通监控应该能追查到。

仙道冒险出逃，是因为他意识到，包括黑衣男人在内，这伙人进了树海就扯掉了口罩，也没有蒙上他和小澈的眼睛，他们不害怕暴露真面目，基本能断定拿到赎金后就会撕票。仙道担心和彦一心急方寸大乱，很有可能筹够对方要求的金额后会马上转交，那他和小澈就很难活到明天了。所以留在小木屋里每多一分钟，死亡的可能性就增加一成。

穿过一片矮树丛，出现了一条狭窄的林中河，河水比较浅，流速很慢，但是能听到水声。

从树叶缝隙间漏泄进来的月光洒在林中河上，泛着忽明忽暗的水光。

仙道回头看了眼黑魆魆的树林，在河边放下小澈，解开他手上的绳子。

“爹地，安全了吗？”

“没有，他们会顺着树枝折断的痕迹追过来，得走出这片树海才行。”

“可是……我们好像迷路了。”

“挎包里面有吃的吗？”

“有、有的。早上爸爸给我放了几块巧克力。”小澈拉开小狐狸挎包的拉链，摸出一块巧克力，剥了外包装，塞进仙道的嘴里，然后自己拿了一块吃。

仙道靠这块巧克力补充体能，仔细观察了一下林中河河水的流向，抱起小澈沿着河岸往下游走。

“爹地，他们好像追来了，有手电筒的光。”小澈咽下巧克力，抱紧仙道的脖子。

仙道步履匆匆，又看不清路，被河边的石头绊了一下，差点摔倒，刚站稳，一束刺眼的光照在了他们身上。

“老、老大！找到了！”一人兴奋地叫道。

“抓住他们！”那头传来黑衣男人阴沉的声音。

仙道抱紧小澈，一只手护住他的后脑勺，迈开长腿飞快地朝前跑。

绑匪们如同恶狗豺狼般穷追不舍。

几束手电筒的光像鬼影般在夜雾弥漫的林间剧烈地晃动。


	59. Chapter 59

59

与此同时，流川、山姆和凯恩三人跟着红点移动的方向在后面追踪。

林海广阔，树冠黑压压地盖在上空，流川不确定仙道和小澈是逃脱了，还是绑匪带着他们在转移地点。他的心尖一阵发麻，脑海里涌出了似曾相识的画面，久违的疼痛感一下子碾压过大脑皮层。

流川往前一个趔趄，跪倒在地，太阳穴突突地跳动起来。

“流川，没事吧？”山姆回头把他拽了起来。

“没事。”流川擦去鬓角的汗，看了看手机定位地图，红点的移动速度变快了，他忍着脑袋里利刃翻搅一般痛楚，继续往前跑。

终于，三人出了树林，眼前是一大片半人高的草丛，月光照在翠绿色的野草上。

流川的正前方站着一个举枪的黑衣男人，顺着枪指的方向望去，仙道抱着小澈站在草丛的边缘。

草丛旁边应该是陡坡，否则仙道不会停下来的。

流川的黑瞳里闪现出阴沉暴戾的神色，像一头被激怒的黑豹，浑身肌肉绷紧朝着黑衣男人冲去。

“老大！小心！你背后有人！”

黑衣男人回过头，黑洞洞的枪口对准了流川。他还没来得及扣下扳机，一把军刀直直地扎进了他的手腕。

流川趁机纵身扑倒黑衣男人，拎着他的衣襟，一拳下去了。

其他几个绑匪正欲上前，山姆跟座大山似的挡住了他们的去路。

鼻子受伤这个年轻人挥动着棒球棍，嘭地打在了山姆的手臂上。

棒球棍变形了，但山姆岿然不动，一把捏住他的后颈，重重地将其摔倒在地。

“你们三个，一起。”山姆没戴眼罩，头发、胡子凌乱，与山怪没两样。

另外几个张牙舞爪鬼叫了几声，扔下棒球棒落荒而逃。

流川还在揍黑衣男人，整个人笼罩在危险的气息中。

“流川！”凯恩率先发觉流川的异常，一个箭步扣住他的手腕。

“山姆大叔！”小澈以为他跟仙道要滚下陡坡了，现在化险为夷，高兴地大哭。

仙道脸上有一道树枝划出来的血痕，膝盖不知道什么时候撞伤了，抱着小澈一瘸一拐地走过来。

流川沉浸在自己的世界里，回到了他和仙道被绑架的那一天。

——黑衣男人的脸和开枪袭击仙道那个绑匪的脸重合在了一起。

“有种你就打死我！来！”黑衣男人鼻青脸肿，嘴巴里全是血，发出桀桀地怪笑声。

“流川，你不能杀人。”凯恩惊讶流川的力气这么大，有种按不住他的感觉，“流川枫，仙道和小澈没事。”

流川好像瞬间清醒过来，抬起头看着凯恩。

“喏，他们没事。”凯恩朝仙道那边努了下嘴。

流川扭头看去，仙道怀抱着小澈，在月下朝他走来。

咚！

流川的心在胸腔内沉沉地跳动，犹如鼓点，震起满地发光的鳞片。

鳞片开始重组，回到了原来的位置，尘封多年的记忆轰然倾涌而出。

流川怔怔地盯着仙道，缓缓松开的拳头，把黑衣男人掼在地上，站起身不带任何犹豫地朝仙道飞奔过去。

无数闪光的鳞片在他的脑海里如同蝶翼般翻飞——

十六岁的仙道彰拉开陵南体育馆的大门，出现在阳光深处高大英俊的少年，只看了一眼就偷偷动了心。

动心是什么滋味？就似一朵樱花毫无征兆地轻轻落在了水面上，荡起一圈涟漪。

炎炎烈日下的一对一，雨中屋檐下带着清新水汽的亲吻，小公寓单人床上初尝的禁果……这段记忆被保存得很好，和新的一样，历历在目。

黑衣男人还在叫嚣，满口脏话：“等着！我记住你了！回头找人轮……”

凯恩没有给黑衣男人说完这句话的机会，出手拧卸了他的下巴。

“你想死吗？”凯恩拔出扎在黑衣男人手腕上的军刀，又用力刺了下去，刀身贯穿了他的手腕，把他的手牢牢地钉在了地上。

黑衣男人下巴错位，说不出话，痛得瞪大了双眼。

凯恩拾起地上的枪，抵在了黑衣男人的下颌，目光利如孤狼：“要我送你去见上帝？”

黑衣男人呜呜乱叫，拼命地摇着头。

凯恩冷哼一声，把弹匣退了出来，一颗颗推出子弹，然后再装回枪上，将枪丢给山姆：“你的战利品。”

“什么破东西，我不稀罕。”山姆扁了下嘴，稍一使劲就把枪拗断了。

流川听着自己越来越快的心跳声，张开手狠狠地抱住了仙道，抱住了他失而复得的整个青春。

梦里的天空寸寸剥落，阳光如同千万道金线照亮了阴森的针槐林。

横在他们中间的大河变得纯净清澈，波光粼粼。

笼盖住仙道的浓雾消失无踪，他微笑着站在那里，眼睛里藏着若隐若现的星芒。

“是我的错。”流川的肩膀轻微地颤动着。

他们分开前最后一次见面就在仙道中枪的渔港。

仙道的脸上汗涔涔的，墨蓝色的眼眸里出现了隐约的悲伤，他勉强一笑，吻了流川的额头，声音沙哑地说：在这里等我，我很快回来。

流川想要伸手抓住仙道，但因为绑匪给他注射了该死的镇定剂四肢无力。

“与你无关，策划绑架小澈的人是仙道和幸……”

“不，是我的错。我没能去海里救你。”流川吞咽了一下，心里很难过，“我全都想起来了。”

“啊？”仙道微微一愣，“……想起以前的事情了？”

“嗯。”流川把脸埋在仙道的肩窝里，将他搂得紧紧的，“我在那里等你的，你没有回来。”

——十六岁的流川枫就一直困在了那里。

“爸爸，你在说什么呀？”小澈脸上脏兮兮的，茫然地眨着眼睛。

仙道温柔地抚摸着流川的后脑勺：“既然想起来了，那你应该知道我这个人一向没什么时间概念，总是迟到。”

流川抬起头，看着月光下垂眸注视自己的仙道，他的目光沉静而温和，蕴含着一种仅属于他的、可以令人心安的力量。

“我回来了。”仙道眉头舒展开，露出惯有的招牌笑容，如雾气散开后的青山一般。

浓稠的月光柔化了流川的轮廓，他的眼底好似出现了几分朦胧的笑意。

“你们是不是要亲亲啊？”小澈问道。

“是。”流川多年来压在心头的重量在这一刻尽数消失了，巨石被挪开，大量的新鲜空气夹携着仙道身上的气息灌入他的心房。

小澈捂着眼睛，扭头趴在了仙道的背上，笑嘻嘻地说：“亲吧亲吧，我不看。”

流川凑上前，吻住了仙道。

确立关系那天，流川崴了脚，仙道背他去医院。

流川说，我愿赌服输。我是你男朋友了。

他还想说，所以我可以亲你了。

但十几岁的流川讲不出这样的话，他低下头，假装无意的、小小的在仙道的颈侧亲了一下。

仙道没有发现。

流川趴在仙道的背上，好在有夕阳，红了耳朵也看不出来。

三千多个日夜转眼流逝之后，流川笃定而迫切地吻着仙道，所有的甜言蜜语、海誓山盟，全都在这一个吻里，漫天月光可以作证。

凯恩望着拥吻的这双人，既高兴又酸涩。

“老伙计，要不我吃点亏，让你亲一口？”山姆朝他眨了下眼睛，故作媚态。

“对不起，我想活到七老八十喝你酿的酒，死亡之吻还是算了吧。”

 

和彦担心在青木原树海寻人困难，雇了直升机搜救队，把人找到后带回了家。

小澈被吊死的那个人吓得够呛，不敢睡觉，缩在莉香的怀里。

仙道身上多处软组织挫伤，膝盖肿了，借机可劲地占流川便宜，要他给自己消毒上药，痛了还要亲。

流川愿意宠着他，把他照顾得好好的，一晚上也就亲了不到一百下，不多。

而和幸在天亮之前就在酒店里被警方逮捕了，他的儿子骏平有份参与，父子二人在警署团聚。

他彻底碰触了和彦的逆鳞，第二天他在札幌的住处就被一群地痞流氓砸了个稀巴烂。和彦的律师团全员出马，绑架、涉嫌虐待幼童、敲诈勒索等各项罪名能列的都列了出来。律师团在翻阅和幸及家人资料时，意外发现绑匪头目是他母亲即铃兰的远亲，从这条线索顺藤摸瓜，居然扯出几十年前轰动札幌的长泽家少东家被绑架撕票的案子，真相令人唏嘘。和彦压根没想到他的舅舅是铃兰及其父兄一同策划绑架的，拿了钱还杀了人。铃兰自知家世不如棠子，想要顺利成为仙道家的女主人，必须扳倒棠子的靠山。可惜的是，这宗案子过去几十年了，早过了追诉期，主谋们也都死了。不过和彦把这笔账算到了和幸的头上，母债子偿。隼一郎那边让护工拨通和彦的电话，哆哆嗦嗦地求他放过他的儿子和孙子。和彦愤怒之余又觉得有些悲凉，从始至终隼一郎都没有把他视为自己的孩子。深切认识到这一点，和彦不再留任何情面，和幸父子只要判了刑，哪怕判个一年半载，在牢里也要他们生不如死。

山姆只身折返海岛，临走前给小澈讲完了在骷髅蛇岛上的历险故事。他是小澈心目中最英伟的冒险家。

凯恩在山姆走后的第二天回原部队报到，仙道和流川送他到机场。

“流川枫。”凯恩看着流川，湖蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着期许的光亮，“可以给我一个离别的拥抱吗？我的朋友。”

“可以。”流川伸手抱了抱他。

“谢谢。”凯恩是美国人，这样礼节性的拥抱其实不算什么，却令他高兴到呼吸都快上不来了。

拥抱大概只持续了几秒时间，但凯恩感觉像过完了上半辈子，他松开手，摸摸眉骨上的刀疤，笑着说：“再见。”

说完看向仙道，笑容洒脱：“再见了，幸运儿。”

 

仙道和流川举行婚礼前一周，他们去了趟镰仓，给故友发请帖。

大家聚在鱼住家的料理店吃了顿晚饭，湘北这边就樱木在场，跟流川还是水火不容，一见面就互怼，要不是仙道拦着，这俩长不大的小孩铁定又要打一架。

饭后自由活动，仙道牵着流川的手到海边散步。

渔港上坐着两个夜间垂钓者。

年长者说：“我前几年在这里钓了条鱼，肚子里面有一枚铂金戒指。”

“不会这么巧就是我弄丢的那枚吧？”仙道压低声音对流川说。

年长者继续说：“戒指里面还有一行字呢，不过被腐蚀了，看不太清楚，A开头的A结尾的英文字母。”

“应该是英文名字吧？”年轻一点的垂钓者接道。

“嗯，字母的后面还刻了个爱心，刻得歪歪扭扭的。”

“……”流川心想，没错了，就是那枚戒指。

“我居然不知道里面刻了爱心，你送我的时候好像没刻吧？”

流川沉默了。我会告诉你是后来悄悄刻上去的吗？大白痴。

“那枚戒指还在吗？”年轻的垂钓者问。

“不在了，反正也不值钱，不知道丢到哪里去了……哦哟！”年长者起身收线，看来是大鱼。

仙道亲了一下流川的唇角：“丢到我的心里了。”

“嗯，婚戒上再给你刻一个。”流川望着仙道，从心底深处渐渐浮上来一片星星般的光群。

湘南海上方的夜空深邃寂静，明亮的月光一层一层温柔地铺在海洋上。今晚的月色真美，一如当年。

 

END


	60. 番外一

**番外一**

暮春时节的东京，几场细雨过后，满城新绿。

仙道和流川的婚宴分两天，第一天是晚宴，摆在东京湾紫鸢尾酒店，到场宾客为和彦这些年在生意场上结交的朋友及広树、満知子单位的同事，还有Oasis的全体员工，比较中规中矩的酒宴。回礼人手一盒定制巧克力、一瓶限量版松木与小苍兰中性香水和一对由名窑打造、制作工艺精湛的星海玻璃杯。

而婚礼在次日，受邀宾客不多，包括仙道和流川以前的老师和队友、仙道的外公、百合等。全部都是作为婚礼见证人的至亲挚友。

一大早仙道夫妇和流川夫妇就到了婚礼地点，位于富士山脚下Oasis新开发投资还未对外营业的山景度假村。湖光山色，风景秀美。

工作人员在湖畔的草坪上有条不紊地布置现场。和彦其实倾向于日式传统婚礼，不过莉香和満知子觉得西式婚礼比较自由，没那么多复杂的流程和规矩。和彦试图拉拢広树一同反驳两位母亲，不料広树在満知子教育训斥学生般言论下，临阵倒戈，神情庄严地直接投了弃权票。和彦不死心，寄希望于两家家庭地位最高的小澈能帮他一把。结果小澈为了一块奶油灌心巧克力投进了莉香的怀抱，再加上他一听传统婚礼不需要花童就更加不愿意了，吃着巧克力小狐狸脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓似的。

和彦在商界叱咤风云，谈判桌上从未吃过亏，如今彻底败给自己的乖孙，只能认命接受事实。

两个年轻人抬来一块大立牌，放在最显眼处，立牌上是仙道和流川高中时期某场比赛结束后双方队员告别时抓拍的侧面照。其他球员已经往两边退场，仙道和流川还站在篮球场中央握着手对视，阳光照在他们年轻的眉眼上。这张照片是彦一的姐姐相田弥生无意中拍到的，原片一直存在移动硬盘里。得知二人的婚讯，远在海外因公事赶不回来的弥生把原片发给了彦一，让他去做一张立牌，当作一份小小的结婚礼物。

満知子看到立牌，不禁微微一笑，她当年不曾想过，将来有一天这两个孩子会走到结婚这一步。少年情爱存在太多变数——他们也的确经历了这样的变数。但时间好似一念仁慈，动了恻隐之心，不动声色地把流川带回了仙道的身边。

她又想起年少的仙道，跪坐在自己面前，以超出年龄的稳重郑重地说，伯母，我向您保证，以后会照顾好流川的。希望您能同意我们在一起。

矮桌上盛有热茶的茶碗口冒着白蒙蒙的热气，柔和了一位母亲的心。

莉香同样心绪翻涌，毕竟她不止一次地想过如何拆散这两个孩子，让他们都能步入所谓的正轨。事过境迁，当莉香看着立牌上两人只注视对方的眼神，这才恍然明白为什么仙道的两次回答都是不能——不能跟流川分手，也不能忘了他重新开始。

 

然而，流川很惆怅，坐在新人休息室里，盯着落地窗边的婚纱叹了口气。

两个男人的婚礼上为什么会出现婚纱？

这还得从订礼服那天说起。

西装礼服的确订了一黑一白两套，结果这家老牌手工礼服店的老板是和彦的朋友，一定要送他们一套，但中间交接工作出现了失误，以为是两套西装礼服加一件婚纱。老裁缝拿到单子，还跟徒弟说，这位新郎先生肯定有严重的选择障碍症，你瞧，西服款式要一样的，颜色不同……哦哟，新娘很高啊，是模特儿吗？

等到结婚前，礼服店派人把三套礼服送了过来，流川一看有婚纱，立马冒出个鬼主意，狐狸尾巴一摇就噔噔噔跑去找仙道约了一场公平的一对一，输的那个人穿婚纱。

仙道在家没有说不的权利，换了身运动装就跟着流川去了球场，然后用实际行动告诉他什么叫宝刀未老。

决定胜负的那一球，仙道投出的前一刻，指尖往旁边轻推了一下。

算了。

让你一次。

哪知道篮球在球框上滴溜溜的转了一圈，往里侧掉进了篮网里。

这……

仙道拎起衣领擦了擦汗，一脸深沉地拍拍流川的肩膀：“有时候运气比天赋更重要。”

流川捡了篮球一声不吭地回家。

现在面对这件量身定制、亮闪闪的重工艺人鱼婚纱，流川都想逃婚了。

花童队长小澈带着三位成员推开休息室的门鱼贯而入。

“爸爸，你怎么还没换礼服呀？”小澈如愿当上了花童，高兴得不得了。

“流川叔叔！”

小柚、优介和勇人齐声叫道。

流川点了下头：“看见仙道了吗？”

“全宇宙最帅的仙道叔叔在外面跟一个老爷爷讲话。”小柚脆生生地接道。

“仙道叔叔穿了黑色的礼服，他比全宇宙最帅还要帅！”勇人补充说明。

“是的是的，仙道叔叔超级无敌帅。”优介随声附和。

“……”所以这几个小鬼是来当花童的还是专程来闭着眼睛吹捧仙道的？流川蹙了下眉。

“哇！”小柚的目光被婚纱吸引住了，“好美呀！是人鱼公主的裙子！流川叔叔，你要穿吗？”

“流川叔叔是男孩子，不可以穿婚纱的。”勇人回道。

“可以的可以的，流川叔叔长得这么漂亮，全宇宙最漂亮。”小柚据理力争。

“柚柚，漂亮这个词语是用来形容女孩子的。”优介纠正她。

“但流川叔叔真的很漂亮呀！他的皮肤很白，皮肤白的人就是漂亮！”小柚提高了嗓门，拉过小澈，“小澈一，你说你爸爸漂亮还是你爹地漂亮？”

“爸爸漂亮！”

“……”孩子们一吵，流川头都大了，“小澈，我要换衣服了，你和你的小朋友先出去玩。”

“遵命，流川长官！”小澈立正敬礼。

“遵命，流川长官！”勇人和优介效仿。

“遵命，漂亮的人鱼流川叔叔！”小柚坚持自己的看法。

花童小分队迅速撤离，顺便拿走了休息室里的一大盒巧克力。

流川继续盯着婚纱，裙摆都要被他盯出几个洞了。

没过一会儿，跟外公聊完的仙道走了进来，见流川还穿着卫衣和运动裤，说道：“婚礼快开始了。你不换衣服？”

流川回忆起小澈耍赖时的惯用伎俩，心一横从椅子上站了起来，走到仙道跟前，忽然双手合十，恭敬地拜了一拜。

“……你拜我干嘛？我又不是大佛。”

流川一想不太对，直起身，拍几下手，搓了搓。

“小狐狸爪子痒了？”

流川双手垂落到身侧，选择放弃。这一招果然不是所有人都适用的。

“撒娇不是这样的，看好啊，我给你示范一下。”仙道凑近流川，双手合十搓了几下，露出人畜无害的笑容，“拜托拜托，亲我一口，好吗？”

亲！流川自恢复记忆以后，给仙道加的感情滤镜得有八百米厚。仙道这卖起萌来，比小澈的杀伤力不知道大了多少倍，被他眼睛里的星星砸得晕头转向，别说亲一口了，就是要天上的月亮，也会卷起袖子想办法登天给他摘下来。

仙道抱着流川亲了一会儿，搂着他笑问：“有事想求我？”

“我不要穿裙子。”流川闷声说道。

“嗯？什么？”仙道偏过脸，把耳朵对着流川，“说大声点。”

流川一向愿赌服输，自己提出一对一的，没打赢本来就很丢人了，还要反悔，他更加不好意思，口齿含糊地重复了一遍。

“话不要含在嘴里，好好说。”第二次仙道其实听清了，故意逗弄流川。

“我说——”流川扭头指着窗边那袭华美无双的婚纱，“我不要穿那个裙子。”

“挺好看的啊。”

“好看你穿。”

“你不就是想要我穿才给我下战书的？搬起石头砸到自己脚的感觉如何？”

“很痛。”流川抿了下唇角，抱住仙道，蹭他的颈侧，“把你的礼服给我。婚纱你穿。你的队友比我的队友成熟，他们看到你穿裙子不会怎么样的。”

“……成熟？明天越野和小彦一就会把我所有穿婚纱的照片放大成六十寸，装裱起来挂在Oasis开个摄影展你信不信？

“反正我不穿。”

“在床上不穿就不穿了，大庭广众不穿你肯我还不肯呢。”

“……”

“你怎么能这么可爱？”仙道捏捏流川气鼓鼓的脸，“真以为我把白色那套西装退还给店里了？”

流川眼睛倏地一亮。

“记住这次教训，婚后不要再坑我了。嗯？”

“哦。”

“至于那件婚纱，今晚回家穿，毕竟是我们真正意义上的新婚夜。”仙道附到流川耳边低语了一句不正经的话。

流川的脸上浮起一抹薄红，给了仙道一记眼刀，甩开他的手去隔壁换礼服了。

 

十点整。仙道牵着流川的手走向婚礼宣誓台。

花童小分队拎着各自的小花篮跟在他们后面像做游戏似的兴奋地抛洒着玫瑰花瓣。

満知子坐在花架旁的钢琴前，熟练地弹奏着《婚礼进行曲》。

以樱木为首的湘北到场成员离开座椅，挡在仙道面前，故意为难他。

“喂喂喂，刺猬头，虽然这只死狐狸十年如一日顶着张烦人的扑克脸，但他到底是我们湘北的一员，”西装革履的樱木怎么看怎么别扭，他自己也不舒服，扯了下领带，“不能这么容易就嫁到你们陵南去，是吧？”

“没错。”三井搭着宫城的肩膀，一脸痞笑。

“滚一边去。”流川冷着脸说。

“学弟，”彩子还是一头大波浪卷，白色套裙，笑容比少女时期更为明艳大方，她冲流川挑了下眉，“你就这么迫不及待想要嫁给仙道彰吗？”

左侧宾客席上的田岗教练坐不住了，站了起来：“你们几个混帐，婚礼上捣什么乱？”

樱木扭头喊道：“老爹！老爹！快出来，我们镇不住陵南的老头子！”

安西教练的笑声没变，样子还是胖乎乎的，拎着一个纸袋和他的夫人慢悠悠地走了过来。

“老师。”流川向他行了个礼。

陵南众人紧跟着一拥而出。这些曾在篮球场上为了梦想、荣誉拼搏过的孩子们都变成了大人，在社会上也各有各的地位，但与年少时期针锋相对的死对头们撞见了，仿佛又回到了那个承载着无数泪水与汗水、永远热血沸腾的夏天。

“叔叔，你们不可以打架哦。”小澈弱弱地说。

“这不是小狐狸崽子吗？”樱木冲他扮了个鬼脸。

“樱木叔叔，你不能酷一点吗？你这样看起来好幼稚，不符合你帅气的外表。”

“这小鬼真的是流川带大的？”三井不可思议地眨了眨眼睛，“说话怎么这么甜？”

“跟流川完全是两个极端嘛。”宫城朝小澈勾了勾手，“我帅吗？”

“如果你像我爸爸这么高，你也是很帅的。”小澈委婉地说。

“……”宫城猝不及防被个屁大点的孩子怼了，一下子不知道该说什么。矮怎么了？不是追到我的女神阿彩了吗？她不嫌弃就行了！

被晾在宣誓台上的牧师用力地咳嗽了几声：“诸位先生女士，等仪式结束再叙旧好吗？”

“少啰嗦，我们还没同意他俩的婚事呢。”樱木回道。

“我要怎么样才能嫁给流川呢？”仙道笑问。

“你嫁到湘北来？行啊，那就没问题了。”樱木在仙道背上拍了几下，“今天很帅嘛。”

仙道感觉要被他打吐血了，后背上肯定好几个手掌印。

“帅气的樱木叔叔，你们可不可以让我爸爸和爹地先把婚结了呀？”小澈急死了。

“对呀，叔叔，你头发的颜色好酷！”

“叔叔你看起来像超人一样。”

“叔叔叔叔……”

“打住打住，我知道我很帅没错，夸我的话放在心里就好了，给其他几位叔叔一点面子。他们从小丑到大，哈哈哈哈哈！”花童小分队顺利取悦了樱木。

三井和宫城冲大笑的樱木飞快地比了个中指。

“流川君，”许久不说话的安西教练开口了，扶了下眼镜，把手中纸袋递过去，“这是你的那份毕业礼物，隔了这么多年才有机会给你。”

流川无法说出此刻内心的感受，双手接过纸袋，里面是一个相框，那年夏天全国大赛湘北全员在广岛的合影。

“相框是先生自己做的。”夫人觉得已经成年的流川收到这样的礼物可能有点寒酸，笑着解释了一句，“他想给你们留下些什么，时间是留不住的，一眨眼就过去十来年了。可是时间又是能留住的，留在我们每个人的记忆里。”

“谢谢老师。”

“流川枫，恭喜你顺利从湘北高中毕业。”安西教练停顿了一下，眼睛里出现了温慈的神情，他笑呵呵地看了看仙道，目光重新回到流川身上，“希望你拥有更好的未来。”

流川弯下身向教练深深地鞠了一躬。太多属于镰仓、属于湘北的往事在他脑海里如走马灯一般闪过。

牧师再度不耐烦地咳了几声，大家这才回到各自的座位上观礼。

流川这些天总会回想起过去的事情，遗忘了这么多年，经过时间的发酵与沉淀，有了另外更深层次的解读。他很幸运，年少时遇到了能患难与共的队友，也遇到了要共度余生的爱人。无论过了多少年，身份地位如何转换，都不会改变。

牧师宣读誓词：“流川枫先生，请问您愿意与仙道彰先生缔结婚约吗？无论疾病还是健康，或任何其他理由，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命尽头？ ”

流川转过脸，看着身边这个从十几岁一直喜欢到现在的人。

仙道也默契地与之对视，眼底是温润的笑意。

流川的声音不大，带着特有的冰冷质感，内敛且毫无波澜，却暗藏着异常坚定的信念和言出必行的决心。

 

“是的，我愿意。”


	61. 番外二

**番外二**

婚后，仙道和流川去希腊度了蜜月。満知子、莉香希望她们的孩子能多玩一阵子，好好享受新婚燕尔的甜蜜，动之以情晓之以理成功说服和彦到Oasis坐镇，替仙道处理公司事务，尽可能延长俩人的婚假时间。

和彦自退休以后，日子过得挺悠闲的，要么带着小澈在商业中心买买买，要么周末约上広树去东京郊外垂钓或者陪莉香到歌剧院欣赏歌剧，这一下子坐回原来的位置上办公，各种不适应，仿佛一部停止工作的老机器，齿轮都生锈了，突然就要重新运作一样。江崎这倒霉孩子只能跟在后面收拾残局，天天安抚那些因一些小疏忽被老上司训得狗血淋头的同事。

全公司上下又笼罩在被和彦支配的恐怖氛围中，个个精神高度集中，不敢懈怠，生怕出差错，下午茶什么的全部取消。

仙道的管理风格自然与和彦大不相同，不提倡机械性的为了工作而工作，时不时自掏腰包给各部门派送茶点之类，加上颜即是正义，谁不希望上司长得好看又平易近人呢？这种方式不一定合理，但非常适合Oasis。况且仙道本身就是能偷懒就偷懒的性格，只要各部门成员保质保量完成了当天的工作，哪怕他们在部门办公室里开派对都没问题。要是管理人员、部长偶尔犯点不影响全局的小错，仙道也只是把人单独叫到会议室谈话，再着手与之一同修改纰漏，从来不会像和彦这样大动肝火。

要说在仙道任职之前，大家也没觉得和彦有多严苛，有了对比以后，公司全员在大资本家的压榨下，打从心眼里盼望着仙道能尽快结束和流川浪漫的蜜月之旅，把他们从水深火热的苦海里拯救出来。

早莺海棠的生意也有所起色，仙道聘请的两位管理者很擅长酒店经营，堂叔尽心尽力兼顾着，又怕侄子过意不去，就象征性的收取了少量的佣金。札幌樱花季一过，入住早莺海棠的一批住客在预定酒店的平台上的反馈留言界面盛赞这家格调优雅的日式风酒店，网络上的风评慢慢好转。

五月中旬札幌的紫丁香祭开始前一个礼拜，早莺海棠的客房就全部预定出去了，尽管目前离赚回投入的本钱还差得很远，但至少是起死回生了。多年沉寂在黑暗灰烬中的海棠花终于再度绽放，其美好的姿态绝不亚于当年的光鲜亮丽。

六月初，仙道和流川游历完希腊各大城市及古文明遗迹，因为得知米勒教授在罗马的一所大学里演讲，又飞往这座永恒之城，约他共进晚餐，聊表修复壁画的感谢之情。米勒教授近期比较忙，演讲完就要回加州准备下一次的考古之旅。

餐厅位于酒店的顶层，透过窗户，万家灯火点缀着的罗马古城一览无遗。

米勒教授外出工作时从不饮酒，今晚破例倒了一杯葡萄酒，祝贺仙道和流川新婚快乐。流川以苹果汁代酒回敬他。米勒教授遗憾未能参加二人的婚礼，从随身携带的公事包里拿出一块古董怀表，赠予他们，希望两人能在漫长的时间长河里永远相爱。

等到他们折返东京，给家人们分礼物的时候，和彦无意中看到这块装在一个不起眼盒子里的怀表，暗暗吃了一惊，询问仙道是不是买了赝品。仙道对怀表没什么研究，说是米勒教授送的礼物。和彦大骂他不识货，也没料到米勒教授这么大方，随手就把这枚独一无二在拍卖行至少可以拍到五百万瑞士法郎的怀表给了学生。

怀表实在过于贵重，仙道当即给米勒教授打了个电话。

米勒教授执意不肯收回怀表，笑呵呵地说，送出去的祝福怎么能还给我呢？难道你不想和你的初恋情人永远相爱？再说了，一件物品的价值不应该用金钱来衡量。在我的眼里，它只是一块古旧的怀表，仅此而已。我的孩子，愿上帝保佑你，愿你幸福。

 

仙道回归Oasis，公司全员沸腾，绷紧一个多月的神经终于能放松下来，各部门众筹买了一大车火红的玫瑰让藤木秘书推进仙道的办公室，一是欢迎他回来上班，二是祝他婚后生活美满。

蜜月之旅，仙道过得相当滋润，每晚都是新婚夜，隔三差五上全垒，哪怕不做也要抱着流川亲到够本才罢休。莉香感觉流川的身形清减了不少，下巴尖削，腿显得更长了。她一想就知道是怎么回事，于是每天到各大酒店预订不重样的午餐，亲自送到Oasis投喂流川，对仙道却小气得很，一口汤也不给他喝。

流川“恃宠而骄”，仗着有莉香当靠山，午餐都在仙道的办公室里吃。

仙道满腹委屈地看着莉香注视流川温柔慈祥的目光以及流川丰盛到难以想象的午饭，嘴里的工作餐味如嚼蜡。晚上回到家就在床上欺负流川，仿佛他们的蜜月还没结束。流川坚持不服输、不讨饶，正面刚，无奈体能稍逊，第二天往往只能趴在办公室里睡觉。江崎几次逮他个正着，丝毫不顾及武道场上惺惺相惜的对手情，铁面无私地记上一笔，扣他的工资。但其实扣工资什么的流川无所谓的，反正家里是仙道执掌财政大权，收支情况不用担心，就算这个月工资扣完他也不可能饿死。

就这样持续了大半个月，仙道总算走出了新婚的亢奋期，不再动不动就折腾流川，恢复了一周三次偶尔预支的规律生活，但睡觉还是要抱着流川不撒手，像是怕他跑了似的，搂在怀里才安稳。

转眼闷热、蝉鸣聒噪的夏天结束了。Oasis两个季度的盈利状况跟去年相比有大幅度提升，仙道给员工们加了工资，下半年的两个季度再接再厉。付出有了实质性的回报，大家干劲十足，争取年终拿到的奖金能比去年更丰厚。

九月底的一天，云层低垂，秋雨飒飒，潮湿的天空几近透明。

街道两旁的梧桐树叶青黄相接，树下长满了新鲜的苔藓，在雨水中绿油油的连成一片。

下午两点多，流川在办公室接到了森原高中负责人的电话。

上个月流川看到森原高中对外聘请男子篮球部的教练，试着投递了一份简历，没想到居然成功了！

负责人问：“原教练已经出国了，目前篮球队由队长暂时负责日常训练。流川先生您大概什么时候有空来一趟森原高中？”

“明天。”

“好的，那薪资问题我们见了面再详谈。不打扰您了，再见。”

流川搁下手机，腾地从椅子上站了起来，心里有个小人儿高兴地活蹦乱跳，他匆匆离开自己的办公室，闯进仙道的办公室，径直冲向他，长腿一迈，跨坐在了他的腿上。

突如其来的热情令仙道有点措手不及，搁下签字笔扶住流川的腰：“怎么了？”

“森原高中给我来电话了。”流川很少这么激动，即将得到一份心心念念的工作，又能回到熟悉的篮球场上，他难以平静，眼睛里全是明亮的光，“明天去谈薪资问题。”

仙道亲了他一下：“这么高兴啊？恭喜。”

“晚上请你吃饭。”

“那我可要好好敲你一笔了。”

“嗯。”

“宝贝，可以从我身上下去了吗？你这么坐着……我会有反应的。”仙道的手在流川的腰上不轻不重地掐了一把。

“……”流川赶紧从仙道腿上起来，为了掩饰失态的尴尬，稍稍别过脸去，“我回办公室了。”说完狐狸尾巴一扫就跑没影了。

仙道无奈地按了按额角，笑着摇摇头，拿起签字笔继续工作。

不过，流川当然不知道仙道背着他出资让森原高中翻修了图书馆并捐赠了一万册书籍才换到了男子篮球部教练一职。

流川在篮球方面的天赋和努力毋庸置疑，但他毕竟太年轻，也没有这方面相关的工作经验，自己如何打比赛和指导学生如何打比赛是两码事。不过好在森原高中不太重视篮球部，历年从来没有取得过什么成绩，夏季赛最好一次是去年打进了县区十六强，所以校方对应聘者的筛选没那么严苛。

仙道前半年挣了不少钱，再不是和彦口中的穷光蛋了，流川不管他的收入，自然想不到这家伙用钱帮他铺路。

流川对薪资要求不高，有把握明天肯定能谈妥，回到办公室就写好了辞职申请，按照公司程序先交给了江崎，他过目确认后再由仙道签字同意。

江崎莫名其妙收到流川的辞呈，脑子一抽，以为他和仙道婚变了，自行把辞职与离婚划了等号。

四月底结婚，这才过了多久？江崎不能接受，推了下眼镜，拿起辞呈去找流川。

流川坐在椅子上看着窗外的雨，内心激动的情绪无法平复，但表情没什么太大的变化。

“为什么要走？”江崎欣赏流川的身手，下意识地偏袒他，认为一定是仙道出轨了，上次河原木家的小少爷不是还跑来公然调情吗？

流川一转椅子，回过头看着江崎：“因为我找到更合适的了。”

“你……”江崎一怔，所以是流川另结新欢？他不敢相信，吞咽了一下，“你想清楚了？”

“嗯，我早就想离开这里了。真的不适合我。”

“既然如此，我没什么可说的了。”江崎叹口气，返回办公室，在辞呈上签字盖章，然后送去给仙道。

江崎发现仙道签字的时候神色毫无异常，心想，难道这么快就放下了？

仙道签好字，笑着说道：“我在加州有个学弟要来东京发展，工作能力跟你不相上下，流川的位置就交给他了，你安排一下。”

难怪不伤心，原来是找好下家了。江崎自认为了解流川，正直但心傲气高，说什么找到更合适的了八成是自尊心作祟，总不能承认仙道跟他的学弟好上了吧？

江崎越想越生气，太欺负人了！他真想暴揍一顿眼前这个负心汉给流川出口气。

“江崎？”仙道不清楚江崎为什么突然变了脸色。

“没什么事我先出去了。”江崎语调冰冷，捏着拳头走了。

江崎特助提前进入更年期了？仙道一头雾水地眨了眨眼睛。

 

流川的“黯然”退出是江崎这些天无法解开的心结，尤其是仙道的学弟坐进对面流川的办公室以后，他气得牙痒。

仙道的学弟叫木羽田町，个子不到一米八，肤白貌美，明眸皓齿，笑起来脸上还有两个酒窝，办事能力的确没话说，但江崎就是横竖看他不顺眼，总是鸡蛋里挑骨头。藤木同样不爽，与江崎头一回同仇敌忾，从来不给田町泡咖啡，见到他也是鼻孔朝天冷哼不断。

田町倒是心大，好像觉察不到同事显而易见的恶意，乐观积极地做事，中午还经常跟仙道在公司餐厅吃午饭，一口一个学长叫得可甜了——不过所谓“甜”，也只是山崎和藤木这么认为的，他们两个戴着有色眼镜，见风就是雨，看什么都不对劲。

“学长，”田町笑嘻嘻地说，“下个月我要结婚了，你记得准备好礼金。”

“新娘是园子学妹？”

“对呀对呀，不然还能有谁？这丫头挺可爱的，不是吗？”田町生了双杏眼，提起未婚妻，笑容更软更甜了。

江崎和藤木坐在不远处暗中观察。

“瞧瞧他这副勾人的样子，简直就是现实版的白莲花，破坏别人的婚姻是没有好下场的！”藤木喝了一大口冻奶茶压住怒火，“老板是不是鬼迷心窍啊？我就纳闷了，流川哪里不好了？”

“哼，田町这小子我一巴掌就能把他拍死，根本没法跟流川比。”江崎冷着脸说。

“你有暴力倾向？你结了婚是不是会打老婆啊？”藤木愕然。

“我不打你。”江崎说完反应过来自己说了什么，赶紧低头喝柠檬茶。

“……”藤木的脸瞬间红了，在桌子底下娇嗔地踹了江崎一脚。

当天下午，流川不用这么早去森原高中，闲着无聊买了咖啡和甜点来Oasis给仙道送下午茶。

仙道恰巧和田町在他的办公室单独谈工作。

江崎默认他们在里头做见不得人的事，一想到不久前仙道还把流川带进休息室亲得脖子上全是吻痕才把人放出来，转眼就找了新人寻欢作乐，他就气不打一处来。

流川拎着纸袋上了顶层，看到摘了眼镜的江崎在办公室里疯了一般狂捶沙发上的抱枕，怔了怔，走到门边屈起手指叩了几下门：“喂，你还好吧？”

江崎听到流川的声音，原地僵住了，过了片刻，若无其事地戴上眼睛，整理了一下衬衫，神情严肃地说：“你怎么来了？”

流川放了杯咖啡在他的桌上：“来看看仙道。”

“你来看他干什么？”江崎重重地砸了一拳办公桌，咖啡险些震翻，“流川枫，男人要拿得起放得下。”

藤木听到响动，踩着高跟鞋嘚嘚嘚快步跑来，看到流川，皱了下眉头：“唔，你瘦了。”

“你怎么还戴着婚戒啊。”江崎一副恨铁不成钢的样子，“不死心吗？仙道正和他的学弟在休息室忙着快活呢！不信你自己进去看看。”

“要是你咽不下这口气，我和江崎跟你一起揍他们，大不了辞职不干了。”

流川搞不懂他们在说什么，田町是异性恋，有女朋友的，怎么可能跟仙道有不正当关系？他没说什么，转身走向仙道的办公室。

藤木、江崎不放心，尾随在后，做好了帮流川讨回公道丢掉饭碗的心理准备。

仙道刚和田町谈完投资计划案，见流川来了，从办公椅上起身，走到他面前，在他脸上亲了一下。

田町收起资料，靠在办公桌边扯着嗓子起哄：“哟哟哟，学长你太肉麻了，一天到晚亲流川。”

藤木傻眼了，偏过脸瞅了江崎一眼，压低声音问：“怎么回事？”

“我怎么知道怎么回事？”江崎拿下眼镜，从衬衣胸口的口袋里拿出擦镜布，擦了擦镜片重新戴上。

“新工作适应吗？”仙道忍不住又亲了亲流川。

“还好，球队的几个小鬼不怎么听话。”流川一共买了四杯咖啡，给了田町一杯，转身又给了藤木一杯。

“再不听话应该也没有当年的湘北暴力军团更让人头疼吧？”

“也是。安西老师和赤木队长不容易。”

“抽空去镰仓拜访他们？”

“好，正好我有些问题想请教安西老师。”

田町喝了口咖啡，甜甜地说：“学长，流川，我先回办公室了，不打扰你们亲热啦。咖啡很好喝，谢谢。下次请你们吃饭。”说完他拿起资料往外走，朝站在门外呆若木鸡的二人友好一笑，“江崎特助，藤木秘书，你们要留在这里当探照灯吗？”

江崎羞愧不已，转身就走，藤木更是面红耳赤，紧跟其后。

田町全然不知自己在这两个人脑补的狗血渣攻故事里做了一回遭人恨的第三者，还被骂得体无完肤，一边走一边给园子发了条信息，约她今晚看电影。

仙道凑近流川，在他耳边说：“江崎有可能更年期了，最近脾气暴躁得不得了，成天给我脸色看。”

“他刚才一个人在办公室砸抱枕。”

“我真怕他揍我。要不你教我几招防身？”

“他敢动你我把他们家武道馆拆了。”

“这么厉害？”

“当然。”

“那我必须奖励你一个吻。”

“？”流川还没理清这个奖励是因何而来，就被仙道扎扎实实地压在门上狠亲了一顿。


	62. 番外三

**番外三**

流川去森原高中任职之前，看了不少该学校男子篮球部的资料，战绩确实不太理想，有一年夏季赛第一场就败北，去年注入了新鲜血液才稍微好转，但也只是止步县区十六强而已，被另一所附属高中以大比分淘汰出局。

森原高中的男子柔道非常强势，其次是棒球队，二者深受校方的重视，教练全都是高薪聘请的。对篮球队的投入就相对减少了，原教练辞职也是因为薪水问题，加上这么多年不见什么大起色，校方反复施压，心灰意懒索性出国发展了。

篮球部的首发阵容分别是二年级的队长寺井裕之、二年级的副队长黒田哲，另外三人是一年级的风间诚、长谷部秀一郎和夏目达也，候补成员六名，三年级的两名原主力队员因准备升学考已退出，不参加今年的冬季赛。球队经理叫清松理纱，二年级的女学生。

这帮孩子并不清楚前教练离开他们的真正原因，想当然地认为是被流川挤走的，主力队员们义愤填膺，表示绝对不会接纳新教练，一定要想办法让他知难而退。

流川在Oasis穿正装上班还稍微成熟点，换了运动装看起来跟高中生差不多，仙道一大早还以为穿越回学生时代了，在玄关搂着他亲了好几遍。

小澈背个小狐狸书包，双手捂住眼睛站在旁边催促：“哎呀，爹地，爸爸，你们可不可以快一点？我要迟到了啦！为什么、为什么每天都要亲这么多次呀？”

流川推开仙道，拿着车钥匙走出家门，自己开车先走了。

“爹地，”小澈牵着仙道的手，仰头问道，“爸爸不会被高中生欺负吧？我好担心。”

“不会的。”仙道反手带上门，抱起小澈往外走，“狐狸爸爸怎么可能治不住几个高中生？”

森原高中离流川的住处不远，开车二十分钟就到了。

流川其实还是有那么点紧张的，毕竟是第一次当教练，只不过他对外总是一副英气禁欲的冷漠模样，面部没有多余的表情，情绪掩藏得很好。

篮球部在寺井队长的组织下已经开始早上的训练内容，队员们正绕着球场跑步。

流川脱了鞋，从运动手提包里拿出新的篮球鞋换上。

“新教练那双球鞋超贵的。”黒田瞄了几眼，小声地对寺井说。

“注重门面功夫的家伙八成没什么真本事。”寺井见流川这么年轻，对他的能力产生了质疑，加上本身就换教练一事满腹怨怼，嚣张地抬高嗓门故意说给流川听，“搞不好连基础运球都不懂吧。”

流川系好鞋带，起身看了他一眼，没有说话，拎起手提包往里走。

清松跑过来躬身行礼：“教练你好，我是经理清松理纱，初次见面，请多指教。”

“理纱，过来！”寺井停下脚步，队员们也都不跑了，站在他身后。

“哦。”清松露出为难的笑容，轻声对流川说，“失礼了。”而后迈开步子跑向球队成员。

“新教练是吧？”寺井身高一米九五，体格壮硕，尽管球技水平只能算中等，赛场失误率挺高，但胜在长得帅，吸引了不少围着他吹捧的女学生，自我感觉极度良好，语气狂妄，“你会打篮球吗？”

“会。”

“是吗？”寺井弯身拾起脚边的篮球，抛向流川，“敢不敢较量一下？”

流川最不怵的就是一对一，接住篮球，淡定地点了下头。

“要是你输了就没资格当我们的教练。”秀一郎喊道。

“没错。到时候希望你自觉一点，离开这里。”

“可以。但如果我赢了，你们今后就得听我的。”流川拉开拉链脱了外套，眼神微微一沉。

“好！”寺井是整个球队里球技最好的，大家对他充满了信心。

流川少年时期被称为进攻之鬼，球技当然不是盖的，对付寺井根本不用尽全力。

观战球员见流川频频轻松得分，甚至还故意炫技挑衅寺井，都看傻了眼。

站在体育馆门外给寺井加油的女学生们一改往日大呼小叫的阵势，完全被流川吸引了目光。

“寺井学长的对手是篮球队新来的教练吗？”有个女学生问身边的同伴。

“是的。哇哦！反身大灌篮？！”

寺井屡次失守，阵脚大乱，面对流川强行上篮，咬着牙拼尽全力阻止。当他以为能截下这一球时，孰料流川把球收回，再顺势往篮板上一抛，成功得分——就是当年陵南与湘北练习赛上最后得分的那一招。

“在半空把球收回来了？”风间瞠目，“他是怎么做到的？！”

寺井显然没遇到过高手，吓了一跳，不慎左脚一扭，摔倒了。

流川矫捷落地，转过身居高临下看着坐在地上一脸怔愣的寺井，主动向他伸出手：“没事吧？”

“没。”寺井吞咽了一下，抓住流川的手借力站了起来，“你赢了。”

其他队员和清松围聚过来，一个个激动地看着流川，全然忘了昨晚还在商量今天如何赶走新教练。

“刚才那一招太酷了！”夏目满眼崇拜。

“跟人学的。”流川拎起衣领擦了下汗。

“谁这么厉害？”

“有机会介绍你们认识。”流川的眼底出现了一抹得意之色。

球队的这些孩子们此时当然不会知道他们新来的年轻教练是在隔空秀恩爱，被他的球技折服，围住他说个不停。

“继续体能训练。”流川说完回到休息区，拎起外套穿上。

寺井心性不坏，只是好面子，被流川当众碾压式吊打自尊心受挫，之后一直没吭声。

等到解散，寺井单独在更衣室向流川道歉，收回对决前轻蔑的言论。

“我会好好训练，希望尽快可以跟你抗衡。”

“短期内不可能的。”流川讲话向来直接，“你的基础打得不够扎实，临场应变能力太薄弱。我喜欢打直球，球路还算明显，你已经跟不上了。要是碰到我先生的打法，你最多撑十分钟就累趴下了。”

“你先生？”寺井微微一愣，反应过来流川是同性婚姻，“师母有这么强吗？”

“等他有空我叫他过来，你可以试试。”流川戴上婚戒，把运动包塞进他的物品柜里，“以你目前的水准放在我原先的球队只能坐冷板凳。”

寺井的脸一阵红一阵白，却也没有恼羞成怒，他比流川还要高几公分，但到底只有十六岁，双手负在身后稍稍垂下脑袋像是犯了错在挨训，沉默良久，认真地问道：“那你觉得，今年冬季赛我们能冲出重围吗？”

“白痴，我没有预知能力。”

“白痴？”

“……不好意思，口头禅。”流川抿了下唇角，“一周内我会制定出适合球队的训练方式，至于冬季赛能走到哪里，尽力而为。”

“我们要风风光光赢一次。”寺井的胸膛内倏地燃起一股熊熊的斗志，“今年绝对不会再让柔道部那些家伙冷嘲热讽了？”

“柔道部经常招惹你们？”

“是啊，”寺井叹了口气，“上学期风间和夏目加入篮球队没多久，就被柔道部的两名成员堵在体育馆揍了一顿，但因为他们分别拿了全国柔道比赛的第一和第二，校方居然没有追究，草草了事。上周也发生过一次冲突，他们强行要求篮球部请吃饭，凭什么呀？哪知道这几个兔崽子当晚砸开门锁，把训练用的篮球全部戳破，次日还在体育馆前耀武扬威讥笑我们。”

“不反抗？”流川一听损坏篮球，眉头不悦地蹙了起来。

“打不过。”

流川没再表态，他牢记自己教练的身份，总不能带着球队的学生去柔道部干架吧？

结果这天晚上，柔道部的队长団藤幸治和主将影下久雄大摇大摆地走进篮球部又一次没事找事。

“哟，教练是新来的？大学生吗？”団藤系紧腰上的黑带，挑眉看着流川，“你知不知道篮球部欠我们几顿饭了？”

“杂碎，不要欺人太甚！”黒田怒目斥骂。

“什么？杂碎？”影下冷笑，“你们这群废物有资格骂别人杂碎吗？”

“不用理他们，投篮。”流川冷着脸说道。

“你懂不懂森原高中的规矩？”団藤欺近流川，露出凶狠的表情。

“団藤学长，请不要打扰我们训练。”清松很怕柔道部的人，缩着肩膀小声地说。

“学妹，周末有时间吗？陪我们去唱歌吧。啧，我们柔道部就缺你这样娇小可爱的女经理。”

“喂，欺负女孩子还算是男人吗？”秀一郎篮球一扔冲了过来。

“英雄救美啊？”団藤和影下同时大笑起来。

“你们！”秀一郎握紧了拳头。

“投篮训练。”流川看着秀一郎。

“教练，他们……”

“继续。”

秀一郎咬咬牙，回球场投篮了。

“新教练怎么称呼？”団藤眯起眼睛不坏好意地上下打量了流川一番。

流川不为所动，半晌才说：“关你屁事。”

“嗬，你知道我是谁吗？”団藤瞬间变了脸色。

“关我屁事。”

“你很拽嘛。给一群废物当教练有什么了不起的？”団藤说着就拎住了流川的衣领，“老师我也照……”

揍字还没说出口，就被流川先发制人，一勾拳打得抱着肚子痛跪在地。

“操！”影下几步上前，打算给流川一个过肩摔，但没成功，反被流川按住胳膊一脚踹在膝弯处，咚地一声膝盖着地。

“嘁。”流川松开手，整了下衣襟，与凯恩严苛残酷的实战进攻相比，这两个小屁孩的招数根本不够看。

球场上的队员抱着篮球，目瞪口呆地看着流川不费吹灰之力反击了全国有排名的柔道选手，还是两个，难道新教练是会打篮球的退伍特种兵？怎么跟开了外挂似的？

加完班的仙道，买了一袋运动饮料送到森原高中篮球部，恰巧在门口看到这一幕，眸色顿时暗了下来，脱掉鞋走了进来，把饮料往地上一扔，拿出手机拨通了校长的私人电话。

校长收了仙道的捐赠，又知道他的父亲是商界大佬，事情万一闹大肯定影响学校的声誉，迫于压力郑重承诺明天会仔细彻查柔道部霸凌同学、侮辱师长这件事，不会再姑息校园暴力问题。

“嗯？你不是団藤久先生的小儿子吗？”仙道结束通话，站到流川旁边。

“仙、仙道先生。”団藤家有意与Oasis合作，上个月请仙道到家中吃过饭，団藤那晚在场，很清楚仙道是什么来头。

“就今晚一事改日我会致电令尊，至于合作计划看来要重新商榷了。”

“仙道先生，我……我爸那边……”団藤慌了。

“烦请二位离开这里，不要耽误篮球队的训练进度。”仙道客客气气地说。

“还不滚？”流川简单粗暴，眼神如刀。

団藤不懂仙道为什么要维护篮球队新来的教练，但心知坏了大事，惴惴不安地转身往外走。

影下搞不清楚状况，更不明白生意场上的利益关系，快步追上団藤，问道：“队长，那个朝天发是什么人？你怎么好像很怕他？”

団藤欺压篮球队两年，处处占尽上风不肯罢休，今晚踢到了钢板，不知道怎么办了，更不知道该如何向父亲交待，一时心乱如麻，对影下的话置若罔闻。

这两个人一走远，场上球员呼啦一下跑到流川的跟前，要说早上还是崇拜，这会儿都变敬仰了。

“当教练第一天就在篮球场跟小孩子打架，不愧是流川枫。”仙道一身黑色高定西装，挺拔优雅，迷得观众席看球队训练的女学生惊呼不已。篮球馆大晚上帅哥云集，光是队长就够好看的了，新来的教练更是耀眼，没想到又来一位不明身份的职场精英，怀春少女们大饱眼福，庆幸没有提前回家写作业。

“正当防卫。”流川猜测前教练比较懦弱怕事，否则也不会容忍自己的学生被人这么欺负。

“教练，这位就是你的先生？”寺井好奇地观察着仙道，心想这个人真的有教练说得那么厉害吗？

“嗯。”流川说着看向仙道，“你来干什么？”

“给你们买了水，训练要劳逸结合。”

“谢谢师母！”队员们齐声说道。

“……”仙道被师母两个字迎面砸中了。

“啊，我想起来了！难怪这么眼熟！”夏目指着仙道大声说道，“叔叔，你是仙道彰吧？没错没错，你是仙道彰！我小姨毕业于陵南高中，比你小一届。叔叔，我小姨可喜欢你啦！我记得我四五岁去她家做客，她的卧室里贴满了你的海报。叔叔，你那时候好像是陵南高中的王牌吧？天才球员仙道彰，神奈川五大MVP之一！是不是啊？叔叔！”

这一口一个叔叔叫得仙道感觉自己瞬间老了十几岁，笑容尴尬的转移话题：“你们的教练才是王牌，不折不扣的得分机器。”

“叔叔，请问你可以指点我吗？”夏目长得非常老成，跟阿牧念高中时有得一拼，完全不像十几岁的小孩，而且嗓音低哑，眼睛里冒着星星叫仙道叔叔，委实突兀。

“仙道叔叔，教练把你捧得很高，我想见识见识，能跟我来场一对一吗？”寺井跟着改了口。

“叔叔，”清松指了指地上的那袋饮料，“可以喝吗？可以的话我就不去便利店买啦。”

“……嗯。”仙道“师母”心口疼，早知道不来了，莫名其妙就荣升为叔叔。

“好了，你们的投篮任务都还没有完成，抓紧时间。”

大家喝完饮料，又向仙道道谢，而后回到篮球场上。

流川拧开一瓶水，递给备受打击的仙道，声音清冷正经：“叔叔，喝水。”

“你……”仙道牙痒，勾住流川的脖子，把他拽过来，压低声音，“你等着，我一定会让你在床上叫我爸爸。”

当晚回到家中，仙道故意不穿上衣，展示经过一段时间健身后的成果，胸肌腹肌精壮完美，卧室的灯光照在漂亮流畅的肌理线条上格外暧昧。

“……”流川面无表情地摸了仙道几下，忽然脸红，口干舌燥，“练得不错。”

仙道眸光一闪，勾起慵懒又散漫的笑容，公然引诱流川，细密的亲吻落在他的鬓角和耳后。

流川的睫毛微颤，动情时，眉眼越发秀致动人，仙道的吻又轻又痒，亲得他脸都红了，蔓延到耳朵尖。

最终流川受不了这样若即若离的耳鬓厮磨，捏住仙道的下颔重重地吻了过去。

仙道顺势将流川压在了床上，随即加深了这个吻。

又是大半夜星火燎原，至于仙道有没有成功“报仇”让流川叫他爸爸，恐怕只有流川本人知道了。

做完仙道抱着流川去浴室一起洗了个澡，在浴缸里接了一阵吻，差点再次擦枪走火，好半天才平静下来，各自穿好睡衣回到床上休息。

流川枕着仙道的肩膀打了个哈欠，嗓音略哑：“我不确定能不能带好这支球队，整体水平不太好。”

“输赢不是判定好坏的唯一准则。”仙道也累了，说话语调有些漫不经心，“你得明白，你定义的‘好’是什么。比如森原高中的柔道部，取得的成绩固然很好，但你认为他们的教练带好这支队伍了吗？”

流川迷迷糊糊地摇了摇头，又说：“我不想他们的青春有遗憾。”

“青春总是有遗憾的，过程最重要，这一点你不要给自己压力。”

“那你的遗憾是什么？”流川紧跟着接了一句。

“有很多，具体又说不上来。或许能跟你结婚组建家庭，就足以填补我所有的遗憾。”仙道抱紧了流川，吻他的额头，“准确来说，你是我的青春，永远不会结束。”


End file.
